Relatos Marotos
by Lisa Black
Summary: ATUALIZADA... Euzinho, lindo maravilhoso, e nosso querido amigo Aluado iremos narrar uma história que impressionou e abalou profundamente toda a Hogwarts no ano de 1977 ... [Cap 16 ]
1. Introdução

Minha segunda T/L nascida ao ler a fic Hades da Silverghost, ( quem se interessar a fic é do ) tendo como inspiração o gravador da Susan... Veio então a idéia, dos Marotos, primeiramente Sirius e Remo, de contar a história de como Tiago conseguiu conquistar Lílian, mas acontece que alguns intrometidos se meteram na história e acabaram o que era pra ser um presente de casamento... A idéia é relatar somente o sétimo ano, e outros fatos, sendo que o relato final é de Remo... Anos depois.

Sirius – Vamos começar?

Pedro – Começar o que?

Sirius – Você sabe muito bem Rabicho... Euzinho, lindo maravilhoso, e nosso querido amigo Aluado iremos narrar uma história que impressionou e abalou profundamente toda a Hogwarts no ano de 1977: Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans, que brigavam como cães e gatos no primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano... O Arrogante Potter e a Certinha Evans, namorados... Algo impossível aconteceu... é óbvio, que temos que narrar esses fatos...

Remo – E vamos ter plena certeza que uma história narrada por Sirius Black vão ter seus fatos aumentados em 99,99, ou seja, apenas 0,01 do que ele diz é verdadeiro.

Sirius – Nossa Remo, o que é que meus futuros afilhados irão pensar de mim?

Remo – Que você é um profundo mentiroso... E garanto que você vai narrar mais suas ficadas e vangloriar a si mesmo do que contar o que realmente pretendemos...

Sirius – Realmente foi uma péssima idéia ter te convidado para fazer isso.

Pedro – Bem, já que eu sou bem esquecido, e não me lembro de nada detalhadamente, irei apenas ouvir... Mas não poderei vir todos os dias...

Sirius – Certo, então vamos começar finalmente? Já estou perdendo a paciência... E temos que terminar isso antes do casamento do Pontas que será daqui a duas semanas.

Remo – Nossa Sirius como você é apressado.

Tiago – Oi tem alguém em casa?( voz distante)

Sirius – Desliga isso Remo se não ele vai perceber...

Remo – Bem, eu não sei como desliga esse troço...

Tiago – Eu estou entrando Sirius, está descente, ou não... Espero que esteja, não seria nada agradável ver voc... Mas o que é isso?

Sirius – Nad... ( pausa da gravação)

N/A: Minúsculo não? E então o que acharam?


	2. Relatos I

N/A: Bom, só esclarecendo algumas coisas... As partes em italico, são acontecimentos atuais... E os normais são as narrativas de tempos passados. Quanto aos nomes dos capítulos eles mesmo darão... o primeiro é claro, tinha que ser do meu amado Sirius Black.

Isabele Potter Demonangels – Oi, que bom que você gostou... e é claro, que a inspiração da fic tinha que vim de Hades... Ah, sua carta já chegou, estou enviando amanhã.

Mimi Granger – É realmente divertido escrever essa fic... hehehe, coitado do Sirius, isso é só o começo... ( como ele diz, ele não é mentiroso! Não muito...)

Carolzinha Black – Bem, aquele cap foi extremamente minúsculo devo comentar... Mas aquilo foi só a introdução, aqui temos um maior...

Matu P Black – Também concordo… O Sirius às vezes aumenta um pouco os fatos… Mas não ao ponto de só falar 0,01 ( por cento) de verdade. E olha só quem está falando... Ele se esquece que inventava mentiras para os outros na época de Lua Cheia?

Lilli – Evans – Nossa obrigada e aqui estamos em mais um cap...

Tainah – Nossa obrigada eu também ri relendo essa introdução...

Gabi-Potter – Como dizem, precisamos atiçar a curiosidade do leitor não?

Bem, Beijos para todos.

**Relatos I - O que era para ser um presente de casamento... Tiago Potter é um estraga prazeres! ( Sirius)**

_Tiago – Bem depois de ter torturado meus amigos para finalmente me contarem o que estavam tramando eles me contaram o que pretendiam fazer..._

_Sirius – Belo amigo ele é... Disse que ia contar todas as minhas puladas de cerca para a Lisa... Ops, está gravando, não está?_

_Tiago – Claro que está... Vamos ter churrasco de Sirius amanhã._

_Sirius – Eu te mato Pontas._

_Tiago – E nada mais do que justo que o homenageado participar da narração, não? Afinal Almofadinhas, você não sabe um terço da verdadeira história..._

_Sirius – Mas quem vai começar sou eu..._

_Tiago – Não sou eu Almofad... _

_( pausa da gravação)_

_Remo – Pelo Amor de Merlin a gente só vai enrolar? Bem, meus amigos estão tendo uma briga por quem vai gravar primeiro, então eu vou começar, nada mais justo, afinal, modéstia à parte, fui eu quem desconfiava que o Pontas amava a Lily, e o contrário também... Estou aqui escondido atrás do sofá, só espero que eles não percebam..._

_Sirius – Ei Remo isso não é justo, eu que tive essa idéia... E do mesmo modo, além de eu você, eu também desconfiava e era eu que provocava o Tiago para fazer ele perceber que ele gostava da Lily... ( voz distante)_

_Tiago – Seu cachorro, quer dizer que você abraçava a Lily só para me fazer ciúmes... (voz distante)_

_Sirius – Eu tinha que aproveitar não? (voz distante)_

_Tiago – Ora seu... (voz distante)_

_Remo – Calem as bocas vocês dois... É claro, que além de contar de Tiago e Lílian, contarei dos outros... e de mim... Começando..._

Era mais uma bela manhã de sexta feira quando nós descemos a escada... Não os quatro, mas apenas três, pois um deles já estava lá embaixo... Ele não toma jeito mesmo... Vocês devem estar se perguntando... Quem somos nós? Desculpe, nós somos os Marotos.

_Sirius – Cheguei... Almofadinhas, Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho... Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro... Marotos. Nós, os maiores encrenqueiros de Hogwarts, os garotos mais populares, mais bonitos, quer dizer, nessa ultima característica o único que se encaixa sou eu... Perfeitos, eu é claro... Inteligentes, não devo negar... Criamos um mapa com todas as passagens de Hogwarts que, infelizmente está em uma gaveta do Filch... Nos tornamos Animagos ilegais para ajudar o nosso querido Aluado... Eu me transformo num cachorro, o Rabicho num rato, o Pontas num veado e..._

_Tiago – CERVO, POR FAVOR! ( voz abafada)_

_Remo –Bem que eu disse que ele ficava se vangloriando... Cadê o Pontas?_

_Tiago – O IDIOTA DO ALMOFADINHAS ME TRANCOU NESSE ARMÁRIO! ( voz abafada)_

_Sirius – Eu?? Imagina..._

_Remo – Solta ele Sirius..._

_Sirius – Ele sabe sair sozinho..._

_Tiago – SABERIA SAIR SE ESTIVESSE COM MINHA VARINHA! ( voz abafada)_

_Sirius – Saco..._

_Tiago –Assim esta melhor._

_Remo –Posso continuar?_

-Bom dia Lily... – disse ele passando a mão nos cabelos, mal ele sabe que ela odeia isso... Ou será que sabe e faz isso por pura pirraça?

_Tiago – Só respondendo a sua pergunta Aluado... Primeiro, o movimento é involuntário, segundo eu fazia por pura pirraça..._

_Sirius – Ela não fica linda quando está irritada?? Guardem bem essa frase, vocês vão ouvi-la e muito..._

_Remo – Só espero terminar de narrar isso ainda hoje..._

-Evans para você Potter.

Bem, pausa para descrever a Lily, ruiva, olhos verdes, alta e digamos que um belo corpo.Tiago, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos-esverdeados, alto...

_Tiago – Bonito, lindo, charmoso, maravilhoso, forte, gostoso..._

_Remo – Merlin como eu pude ter amigos tão convencidos..._

Sirius já olhou para os dois com um rosto entediado...

_Sirius – Pausa para **me **descrever... Não há muito o que dizer... Alto, forte, lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, olhos azuis, cabelos negros que caem aos olhos, olhar sedutor, inteligente, charmoso... Resumindo... perfeito._

_Remo – Ai Merlin daí-me paciência..._

-Pelo amor de Merlin, mais uma briga não... – ele suspirou.

-Será que você não podia deixar esse seu lado certinha um pouco de lado e sair comigo?

Ela ficou vermelha de raiva... se bem que, se mencionarmos o simples nome Tiago Potter na frente da Lily já é suficiente para que ela core de raiva... Realmente ela odeia o Tiago, quer dizer, nem tanto assim...

-Você não se cansa não é Potter? Então eu vou soletrar para ver se você entende... N-E-M S-E M-E P-A-G-A-S-S-E-M M-I-L G-A-L-E-'-E-S, E-U N-U-N-C-A, J-A-M-A-I-S, S-A-I-R-I-A C-O-M V-O-C-Ê, P-O-T-T-E-R! – a cada letra falada ela corava mais ainda... e se é que era possível, a cada medida que ela ficava vermelha, Tiago alargava o sorriso.

-Hum, certo... E se eu te pagasse dois mil galeões, você sairia?

Ela bufou de raiva, no que Tiago soltou uma gargalhada.

-POTTER! EU JÁ FALEI MAIS DE MIL VEZES, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN ENTENDA ESSA FRASE... BOTE ESSA CABEÇA CHEIA DE TITICA PARA FUNCIONAR... " NEM QUE MERLIN RESSUSSITASSE AGORA NA MINHA FRENTE E ME PEDISSE PARA SAIR COM VOCÊ, DE JOELHOS, IMPLORANDO, RASTEJANDO... EU SAIRIA... E SE CERTAMENTE VOCÊ FOSSE O ULTIMO HOMEM DA FACE DA TERRA E EU A ÚLTIMA MULHER ( MERLIN ME LIVRE DISSO)... O FUTURO DA HUMANIDADE ESTARIA PERDIDO."

-Nossa... resposta criativa a sua não Lily? – ele respondeu sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos, no que ela revirou os olhos.

-EVANS, POTTER, EVANS.

-Vamos ruivinha, nos conhecemos a sete anos, porque não te chamar de Lily? Ou quem sabe anjo ruivo?

-DESISTO. – ela bufou de raiva, deu as costas e saiu. Tiago se voltou para a gente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Ela não fica linda quando está irritada?

_Sirius – Não falei... saco! E olha que eu ouvi isso por três longos anos..._

_Tiago – Só enfatizando, a Lily fica realmente linda quando está irritada...( se bem que ela é linda de todas as maneiras Acho que vou tirar uma foto quando ela estiver assim..._

_Remo – Será que eu posso continuar?_

_Sirius – Eu fico calado..._

_Tiago – Também..._

-Quando é que você vai desistir da Lily, Pontas? – falou Pedro irritado.

-Nunca, Rabicho... Pode escrever se quiser... Eu Tiago Potter, ainda vou consegui domar a fera que se chama Lílian Evans...

-Você terá mais sorte com dragões Tiago... – murmurou Sirius, no que todos riram e Tiago fechou a cara.

-Caro Almofadinhas... Se esse ano eu não consegui sair com essa garota...

-... Você não se chama Tiago Potter. Você já fala isso faz três anos e nada. Desde o quarto ano Pontas... A única coisa que você conseguiu foi conquistar a raiva dessa ruivinha... Ou aumenta-la mais ainda.

-Você é tão motivador, não?

-Porque você insiste tanto, por acaso está apaixonado? – Bem, o Sirius é assim, vai direto ao ponto.

-Eu? – Tiago disfarçou, mas corou levemente. – É CLARO QUE NÃO... Ela só é um desafio para mim, pense bem Sirius, conquistar a garota que me deu meu primeiro fora...

-E depois dele vieram vários... Considerando que desde então é um por dia estamos no seu... Milionésimo terceiro fora? – não é que o Sirius sabe contar?

Tiago fechou a cara.

-Pelo Amor de Merlin Tiago... Desiste.

-Impossível Almofadinhas... A Lílian Evans ainda vai ser minha, Ah se vai.

Sinceramente, essas discussões entre Tiago e Sirius vem de anos, afinal, são dois cabeça-duras tentando persuadir o outro... em vão, se bem que na maioria das vezes o Sirius consegue persuadir o Tiago, mas nunca quando o assunto é Lílian Evans.

-Faça como quiser... – disse ele irritado.

_(pausa da gravação)_

Bem essa é a nossa rotina... Acordar, Lily X Tiago, tomar café, Lily X Tiago, aulas, Lily X Tiago, almoço, Lily X Tiago, azarações... ham... Lily X Tiago, aulas da tarde, Lily X Tiago, conversas, ah, esqueci... Lily X Tiago... Resumindo... Será que esses dois nunca param de brigar? Pelo Amor de Merlin... Se eu ouvi mais um "Eu não te suporto Potter" eu me mato!

Bem... Alguém aí tem uma faca?

-POTTER, QUANTAS VEZES VOU TE DIZER QUE EU NÃO TE SUPORTO?

Meu Deus, será que eles não descansam um segundo? A hora do jantar é sagrada, será que eles não sabem disso? E eu que estava pensando que teria meu belo jantar num silêncio reconfortante...

-Lily, sinceramente... acho que você precisa de um namorado... Pra quê essa raiva toda? E você não precisa procurar muito, afinal, eu estou aqui do seu lado...

-Infelizmente... – disse ela revirando os olhos e colocando suco de abóbora no copo. – Porque você não vai se sentar perto do Sirius?

-Porque não estou a fim... – disse ele irritado, ele não gosta muito do fato de ela me chamar de Sirius... Não tenho culpa se eu e a Lily nos tornamos mais íntimos?

-Não jogue a carga pra mim Lil. – disse sorrindo no que ela riu de volta.

-E do mesmo modo, o que eu quero com você, não posso com o Almofadinhas... – Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Merlin me livre disso... – falei, onde já se viu? A forma animaga é até aceitável, ser veado na forma humana também? Eu afogava o Pontas no lago, ah se afogava!

-Cala essa boca Almofadinhas... E então Lily, pensou melhor? – ela se virou irritada para Tiago.

-Qualquer que seja a sua pergunta... a resposta será negativa Potter, eu nunca vou sair com você, eu não te amo, nunca sonhei com você, pois automaticamente isso seria um pesadelo... E nunca sequer pensei na possibilidade de te beijar... Resumindo, isso foi tudo o que você me perguntou hoje e eu torno a dizer as mesmas respostas e ah, eu não preciso de um namorado... E se precisasse, certamente não seria você o escolhido... E a razão da minha raiva é você...

-Nossa, pra quem me odeia você soube de tudo o que eu te perguntei hoje minha ruivinha... Conclusão, você me ama... – ele não desiste... Merlin, POR FAVOR EU IMPLORO... JUNTA ESSES DOIS LOGO DE UMA VEZ, POIS QUEM ESTA FICANDO MALUCO AQUI SOU EU!

-EU NÃO TE AMO POTTER E EU NÃO SOU SUA RUIVINHA... PRA VOCÊ É EVANS...

Sinceramente... Esse "E pra você é Evans" já está ficando repetitivo. É muito chato...

-Certo Evans... Você não pode ser minha ruivinha, mas certamente será minha amada Lily.

-Um... Dois... Três... Quatro... Cinco... Calma Lily... "Não se irrite por hoje!"

-Contando as horas para o nosso encontro Lily? Se quiser pode ser agora mesmo...

Sinceramente, o Pontas não é insistente?

-Oito... Nove... Dez... Pronto, estou mais calma... – ela olhou novamente para Tiago e do nada, eu apareci do lado dela, enquanto Tiago ocupava o meu lugar.

-C-como você fez isso? – a olhei assustado enquanto ela mordia uma torrada.

-Assim está melhor, quanto ao que acabei de fazer... – ela se aproximou do meu ouvido. – Segredo caro Almofadinhas...

Olhei para ela intrigado por alguns minutos, Remo exibiu um fraco sorriso e o Tiago fechou a cara... Eu sorri marotamente e segurei a cintura dela... Tiago se remexeu um pouco na cadeira... Porque não se aproveitar da situação?

-Pode ir tirando a mão daí Sirius... – disse ela sorrindo. – Nada de segundas intenções...

-Por você o Tiago tem até terceiras Lil... – murmurei no ouvido dela, no que Tiago cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. – Olha só como ele olha para cá... Isso é ciúmes...

-Já vem você com essa história novamente... Eu não gosto do Potter, Sirius. – disse ela e eu percebi que ela corou um pouco... Hum... Não gosta é?

-Tudo bem, deixo a sua ira para o Tiago enfrentar...

Ela sorriu.

-Não quero os gritos de Lílian Evans ecoando nos meus ouvidos...

-Fofinho...

-Fofinho não Lil, gostoso.

-Convencido...

-Convencido não, sou apenas modesto.

-Cafajeste...

-Cafajeste não, cachorro sim...

-Palhaço...

-Digo maroto.

-Desisto...

-Mas eu insisto.

-Merlin daí-me paciência por favor... Sirius, você é chato viu?

-Obrigado, eu me esforço para isso...

-Imagine se não se esforçasse...

-Você me ama ruivinha...

-Ruivinha não...

-Ah, já sei, só o Tiago pode te chamar assim?

Ela revirou os olhos e Tiago abriu um fraco sorriso. Bem ela não disse nada e como diz o ditado quem cala consente... Ou seja, ela gosta de ser chamada de ruivinha... ainda mais pelo Pontas...

_Remo – Almofadinhas seu cachorro! Está gravando sem nós?_

_Sirius – Claro que sim, a idéia foi minha e eu não te dei o direito de começar primeiro do que eu..._

_Tiago –Mas não te dar o direito de começar sem a gente seu imbecil!_

_Sirius – O Remo já falou, agora é a minha vez não?_

_Remo – Não, agora é a minha vez... Pois eu estava narrando e eu não te dei permissão para narrar._

_Sirius – Tiago, só uma pergunta... Cadê a Lil?_

_Remo – Viu como ele muda de assunto?_

_Tiago –Algum interesse Sirius? A ruivinha é minha._

_Sirius – Só curiosidade._

_Tiago – Sinceramente... eu não sei... Acho que ela deve estar no... você sabe Remo?_

_Remo – Bem, se você que é o noivo não sabe, como eu posso saber?_

_Sirius – Aí tem coisa..._

_Tiago – Acho que eu esqueci de fazer alguma coisa..._

_Sirius – Novidade..._

_Remo – Depois lembra... Posso continuar?_

_Tiago – Por mim tudo bem._

N/A: Eu sou má... hehehe, Brincadeirinha, comentem please.


	3. Relatos II

N/A: E vamos a mais capítulo...

Mimi Granger – Não entendeu... Não sei se você viu o comentário que eu deixei na sua fic... eu expliquei, se não... aqui vai novamente!

No caso, a ideia de Relatos Marotos funciona mais ou menos assim... Eles pretendem narrar a historia do namoro de Lily e Tiago, sendo que cada um vai narrar ao seu modo de ver uma determinada parte...

Por exemplo no 1 cap, teve o Título ( que é sempre dado por um dos personagens, ou seja, minha participação na fic é só em N/A, pois eu não estou narrando os fatos e sim eles).

Depois o Tiago falando... E eles 'conversando' (brigando) para quem vai narrar primeiro... quando o Remo toma o gravador e se esconde para começar a narração... Ele decide começar... Mas como eles estão gravando e o Remo não é o único que esta na sala, o Sirius descobre e começa a reclamar... ( isso tudo é em italico)

Ele começa a narração ( que são todas em letras normais). Mas como o Almofadinhas e o Pontas odeiam ficar calado eles ficam se intrometendo na narração do Aluado ( as intromissões também estão em italico). Eles dão pausa, saem um pouco e o Sirius aproveita e faz a narração sozinho.

O Remo e o Tiago voltam e descobrem que o Sirius narrou sem eles.

Pode ficar meio confuso no inicio, mas é só lembrar que as narrações são em normal e as intromissões e conversas são em itálico.

Espero ter esclarecido.

Silverghost – Como eu já disse, eu pulei de felicidade ao ver que você comentou minha fic, afinal, eu sou tua fã... Que honra! Que bom que eu peguei o espírito da coisa... Quanto à onde a Lily está... segredo.

Witches – Eu também dei boas risadas ao reler essa parte... Realmente o Sirius é convencido...

Juliana Montez – O que o Tiago esqueceu... Bem, logo você vai descobrir.

Isabelle Potter – Só vem bomba... Coitado do Tiago... Eu vi o outro comentário, e você disse que minha carta já chegou... Eu fiquei surpresa pela rapidez... ( espero que você tenha entendido a minha letra...) Espero ansiosamente a sua resposta.

Bárbara G / Carol Evans – A Lily e o Remo já eram amigos desde o primeiro ano, e realmente no inicio ela não ia muito com a cara do Sirius e dos outros dois marotos... O Sirius e a Lily ficaram amigos no sexto ano, e agora eles estão no sétimo... Já que pediram, eu vou fazer um relato sobre o começo da amizade dos dois

Sarah-Lupin-Black – Ai, magoei, eu malvada... sô não... Aqui está o cap.

Lilli-Evans – Eu má... sô não... Claro, uma fic dos marotos, não seria uma fic dos marotos com a incansável modéstia do nosso amado Almofadinhas... hehehe.

Laynier – O.O Não, não faz isso! Olha, a pobre velhinha sofre do coração... Calma, calma! Aqui está o cap!

Marmaduke Scarlet – Bem aqui está atualização...

Carolzinha Black – Não, eles não estão narrando os fatos no mesmo momento em que acontece... Eles estão narrando anos depois ( o Tiago e a Lílian já estão de casamento marcado, e alias esses relatos são o presente de casamento do Sirius e do Remo... Mas acontece que o Sirius, com a inteligência do mundo todo, resolveu gravar isso na sua própria casa e o Tiago, indo fazer uma visita acabou descobrindo... e estragou a surpresa...).

Entendo a sua dúvida, é porque quando eles narram os fatos, é como se eles tivessem acontecendo naquele exato momento... para dar mais tensão à história... Prometo ler a sua fic. E se ainda tiver alguma dúvida, leia a resposta do comentário que eu fiz para Mimi Granger.

Bem, beijos para todos que estão lendo a fic e agradeço os comentários... Lembrando que sugestões também são bem-vindas...

****

**_Relatos II – Me recuso a dizer um nome para este capítulo, pois o Remo não deixou eu narrar... Lobo traidor! Aliás, porque não... Remo Lupin, um lobo que se esconde em pele de cordeiro, literalmente! ( Sirius)_**

À noite, se alguém descesse encontrariam quatro pessoas, sendo duas delas conversando ( ou discutindo?) fervorosamente, não era difícil perceber qual de nós... Eu e Pedro olhávamos a conversa atentamente... Vocês devem achar estranho, mas é algo extremamente normal verem quatro pessoas em plena madrugada conversando alguma coisa no salão comunal... ou então dando uma volta por aí...

-Já sabemos... Nós, Marotos, contra a nossa inimiga... – ouvi Sirius falar olhando furiosamente para a rival, enquanto Tiago fazia o mesmo, logo depois eles se entreolharam, enquanto eu revirei os olhos, desde quando uma escada poder ser considerada uma rival? Não liga não, é coisa do Sirius mesmo.

_Sirius – Ei, mas ela era mesmo uma rival... Afinal ela estava no nosso caminho para o dormitório feminino._

_Remo – Cala essa boca Sirius, só estou expondo a minha opinião..._

-A escada... – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

É incrível a forma de um saber o que o outro pensa... Se bem que cada um de nós sabe quando o outro tem algum problema, não digo do Pedro, ele é o mais fechado do grupo, mas de longe eu percebo que há algo de errado com o Sirius ou o Tiago e eles percebem o mesmo de mim... Não sei porque, eu sei muito bem simular algo na frente dos outros, mas na frente deles, ou eu não consigo, ou eles me conhecem bem o bastante para perceber que eu estou mentindo... Mas vamos voltar ao assunto...

-Esse ser inanimado nos impede de conseguir nosso objetivo, entrar no dormitório feminino... O que é um profundo preconceito contra nós, homens... Alguém tem alguma sugestão?

Eles olharam para mim, esperando alguma resposta, claro sempre ajudo em algum plano deles, apesar de eles terem ótimas idéias... E o que eu fiz? Como qualquer garoto tímido... corei, não pelo fato de terem me olhado, até porque eu sempre espero isso, mas porque sabia de uma forma, e não estava nem um pouco a fim de contá-la.

_Sirius – Você sabia e não contou para a gente seu..._

_Remo – **Silencius.** Assim esta melhor. E se você estiver achando ruim Sirius, faça sua própria narração desses fatos..._

-Que é? – falei como quem está surpreso.

-Não vai dizer nada? – falou Pedro olhando para mim.

-Pra quê? Vocês que façam essa idéia maluca sozinhos... Só quero estar aqui embaixo para ver as garotas os expulsando a travesseiradas.

-Você é tão estimulante Remo... – falou Sirius voltando a olhar para a escada.

-Sou apenas realista. – respondi com um sorriso no rosto e cruzando os braços.

-Valeu mesmo... Alguma idéia Pontas?

Vi Tiago sorrir marotamente, sinal de que havia tido uma idéia... Sorri, aquilo iria provocar boas risadas... Se bem que o que eles estavam tentando fazer era algo impossível, modéstia a parte, não para mim, mas é claro que eu não vou contar como... Estava na hora da diversão.

-Qual a sua brilhante idéia? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

**-Acusticus.**

**-Ah, ta brilhante idéia mesmo, Pontas.**

-Minha idéia não é essa seu idiota... Eu vou te transportar para lá através do feitiço de levitação...

Eu disse ótimas idéias? Retiro o que eu disse... Feitiço de levitação? Merlin será que só eu tenho boas idéias aqui?

-Porque eu, seu imbecil?

Não liguem para isso idiota, imbecil... são apenas apelidos carinhosos... certa vez uma garota perguntou para nós o porquê desses "Elogios" e Tiago respondeu de volta, assanhando os cabelos, é claro ( no que a garota suspirou), " É apenas uma demonstração de afeto..." "Se não xingássemos uns aos outros, não seriamos marotos..." completou Sirius, no que eu sorri.

-Porque eu tive a idéia e você concordou com ela. – falou ele consertando os óculos.

-Eu me recuso... Sei lá o que essa doida dessa escada vai fazer comigo...

Eles se olharam, depois sorriram marotamente, não preciso nem adivinhar o resto... eles lançaram um olhar significativo para Pedro. Claro, ele seria a _cobaia_. Pedrinho olhou para mim desconfiado, não havia percebido o olhar dos outros dois nele e quando percebeu o que eles estavam tramando tremeu levemente.

-Tirem essa idéia maluca da cabeça,_ eu estou fora..._

-Ah, _Pedrinho..._ faça isso por nós. Prometo comprar quantos doces você quiser... – Sirius adora fazer_ trocas de favores..._ Ele não é generoso?

Pedro olhou para Sirius parecendo considerar e depois olhou para a escada. Coitado do Pedro, acho que foi uma provação para ele... Aceitar ou não?

-Não. – ele pensou muito dessa vez e eu acho que tomou a decisão certa... Decisão certa? Retiro o que eu disse, meus amigos tornaram a se olhar novamente e depois lançaram um olhar... adivinha para quem? Acertou em cheio quem disse Remo Lupin, claro, quem mais se não eu?

-Nem sonhando... – respondi sorrindo. – Se virem.

-Qual é Aluado? Faça isso pelos seus amigos! – disse Sirius com aquela famosa cara de cachorro molhado e Tiago fazendo cara de cervo abandonado... Isso podia comover outra pessoa, menos a mim... pura encenação.

_Tiago – Bem, isso sempre funcionou com várias garotas... E Remo, dá pra tirar esse feitiço do Sirius, ele está pulando que nem um louco aqui do meu lado... Minha varinha não está aqui... AFINAL ESSE CACHORRO FEZ O FAVOR DE ESCONDÊ-LA!_

_Remo – Ele vai ficar aí mais um pouco e vejo que ele não trouxe a dele também..._

_Sirius – Aí é que você se engana..._

_Remo –Ai Merlin ele soltou a matraca novamente..._

-Isso pode funcionar com quase todas as garotas, mas não comigo... – eu tornei a cruzar os braços desafiante.

-Desisto, vai você Pontas...

-Você Sirius...

-Eu não...

-E porque não você?

-Porque ah, sei lá, pense no lado bom Pontas, você vai primeiro e você vai chegar lá primeiro do que eu...

-Ah, e se não der certo, quem se estatela no chão sou eu não?

-Então vamos tirar no cara ou coroa... Cara eu vou, coroa você vai.

Que ótimo, agora que sobraram um dos dois eles tiram no cara ou coroa? Até pensei que seria par ou ímpar... Liga não, eles são marotos... ou diria lerdos? Sirius começou a jogar, mas Tiago o impediu.

_Sirius – Bem, falar que não temos boas idéias ainda vai lá... Agora lerdos? Me responda, o que você faria no nosso lugar?_

_Remo – Resolvia isso pacificamente?_

_Sirius – Raciocine comigo... Tentar entrar em um acordo com o Tiago? Impossível..._

_Tiago – Olha só quem fala..._

_Sirius – Você é que é cabeça-dura Pontas._

_Tiago – Se olhe no espelho Sirius..._

_Sirius – Vejo um cara lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito olhando para mim... Ah, esse sou eu._

_Tiago – Quando eu falo se olhe no espelho, não é para se olhar no espelho..._

_Sirius - Ah e é para fazer o quê? Dançar?_

_Tiago – Desisto._

_Sirius – Eu sei muito bem o que você quis dizer Pontas, afinal, não sou tão burro quanto você..._

_Remo – Eu não tenho certeza, mas temos uma história para continuar..._

-O que foi agora?

-O Remo joga...

Tiago olhou para mim, eu dei de ombros. Quando o assunto é jogo o Tiago desconfia até de um fio de cabelo da cabeça de Sirius... Quando se trata de jogos ( tirando quadribol e xadrez, pois sincera e honestamente ele é péssimo em xadrez, se ele souber diferenciar a rainha da torre já é um avanço e tanto) o Sirius sempre arranja uma maneira de favorecer a ele mesmo... Ou seja, roubando.

_Sirius – Ei, aí também é humilhação... Eu sei muito bem quem é a rainha e quem é a torre, agora saber como elas andam é outra história..._

_(risos)_

-Deu cara... – falou Thiago sorrindo. – Preparado Almofadinhas?

-É, eu não tenho escolha mesmo.

-Mobilicorpus.

Eles estavam sorrindo marotamente ao ver que a escada não havia rejeitado Sirius... Eu não estaria tão feliz se fosse eles, meio caminho andado, não significa ter percorrido o caminho todo... de onde eu tirei isso? Bem, não importa... dito e feito, quando ele passou um pouco da metade, foi jogado escada abaixo, caindo por cima de Tiago, que tinha se virado para falar comigo... Sabia que isso ia me provocar bons risos... Foi realmente cômica a cara que Sirius fez ao ser repelido tão "gentilmente" pela sua arqui-inimiga, a escada ( pena eu não ter uma máquina fotográfica na hora...).

-É, não dei certo. – falou Sirius rindo.

-Eu sei, mas dá pra sair de cima de mim seu idiota!- disse Pontas irritado.

-Foi mal Pontas. Aluado dá pra parar de rir?

Eu apenas ri mais ainda...E Pedro parou de rir rapidamente, apesar do aviso não ser para ele.

-O que faremos agora? – falou ele consertando as vestes.

-Não sei... Alguma idéia?

-Não... – disse ele se sentando numa poltrona, enquanto Sirius fazia o mesmo, eles novamente lançaram um olhar para mim... Merlin porque eu fui ter dois amigos tão desconfiados? Está tão na cara assim que eu sei de algo? Bem eu acho que não.

-Eu não tenho idéia nenhuma, se é isso que vocês querem saber...

Eles se olharam novamente e murmuraram um... "Eu não disse nada" no que eu levantei a sobrancelha e eles passaram a ter um olhar pensativo.

-JÁ SEI! – Almofadinhas deu um grito tão alto que até eu, que estava acostumado a esses repentinos gritos do meu amigo, me assustei. – Podemos usar o feitiço repulsório. Ele é mais rápido do que o outro. Agora é a sua vez de ser a cobaia Pontas...

-Certo. – ele se postou na frente de Sirius... Só podiam ser Tiago e Sirius mesmo... se o Mobilicorpus não funcionou o Repelius ia funcionar só por este ser mais rápido?

_Sirius – Obrigado Remo, eu realmente achei que funcionaria...Tinha que haver uma maneira não?_

_Remo – Se você diz..._

_Sirius – Você não fez o favor de nos contar..._

Só eles para ter uma idéia tão brilhante...são assim mesmo... Não falei? Lá vinha Tiago voando de volta... Só que Sirius virou para não receber o impacto ( muito esperto da parte dele), mas Tiago o agarrou pelo pijama e os dois caíram, dando de cara com o chão. Nem preciso dizer o quanto eu ri disso.

-Desistam... vocês nunca vão conseguir. – falei ainda rindo.

-Nós marotos nunca desistimos Remo. – falou Sirius ajeitando os cabelos que lhe caiam nos olhos. – Essa escada já está me enchendo.

-Vamos tentar subir escalando pelo corrimão.

Pelo corrimão? Não nego que o Pontas tem cada idéia maluca... Acho que o tombo anterior afetou o cérebro...

_Tiago – Eu acho que sim... de vez em quando ainda dói..._

_Sirius – Se bem que afetou mais ainda do que já foi afetado... pense bem... Caiu do berço quando pequeno, fora as livradas de Lílian na cabeça dele e os balaços... Sinceramente, eu acho que o Pontas não gira bem..._

_Tiago – Bem, quanto a cair do berço, não foi bem cair... Eu queria sair ( afinal, era muito mais divertido andar pela casa do que ficar naquele cubículo...) Então, eu comecei a chorar..._

_Sirius – Gente, imaginem a cena... Tiago Potter bebê, chorando... Não parece um filme trouxa de terror?_

_Tiago – Ah, e você era a coisa mais fofa quando bebê..._

_Sirius – Claro que sim... Nasci perfeito._

_Tiago – Saiba que eu fui eleito o bebê mais bonito da família Potter_.

_Sirius – Se você era o mais bonito, imagine o mais feio..._

_Tiago – Mas bonito que você sim..._

_Sirius – Desista Pontas, nem que você nasça novamente, terá um terço da minha beleza._

_Remo – Narcisistas..._

_Tiago – Claro, para nascer igual a você? Merlim me livre! Bem, continuando... Comecei a chorar e com minha magia ( com dois anos de idade!) desmontei o berço, e conseqüentemente caí junto com ele!_

_(Risos)_

-Não é que você pensa Pontas?

Ainda o Sirius admite ser uma boa idéia? Ai Meu Deus... O que eles não sabiam, é claro, ( e se lessem Hogwarts, uma História certamente saberiam, algo que eu até pensei em contar... Pensei) que o corrimão também se fechava e eles caíram em cima da escada... que chiou fortemente.Eles dois se entreolharam.

_Sirius – O que mais você esconde da gente Aluado?_

_Remo – Que acho vocês uns idiotas, abestalhados, infantis, arrogantes, bobos, imbecis e só estou aqui por causa da Lisa, por quem sinto uma paixão enorme... E ando arquitetando um plano para seqüestrá-la e fugir do país... Será que eu posso continuar?_

_Sirius – Depois dessa..._

-Lá vamos nós novamente... – e escorregaram de volta ao salão comunal.

-Vamos tomar medidas drásticas... – falou Sirius.

-O quê?

-Vamos escalar a escada.

Grande idéia Sirius... O que vai fazer depois, esquiar?

-Certo, ótima idéia gênio, mas como nós vamos escalar se não temos corda... – falou enquanto a escada voltava ao normal.

-Assim. – Sirius conjurou uma corda e ela se fechou em um nó sozinha na ponta do corrimão.

-Não é que você pensa Sirius? – disse ele pegando a corda e começando a subir, no que a escada se tornou um escorrega novamente e a superfície estava tão lisa que Tiago acabou escorregando, mas sem desistir, subindo apenas com as mãos e, Sirius do mesmo modo, um pouco atrás.

Bom, chegou a hora da minha ação... Ah como é chato ser inteligente... Ih, é minha impressão ou estou ficando convencido? Acho que é a convivência com Sirius.

_Sirius – Ei, eu não sou convencido apenas perfeito..._

_Remo – Você vai calar a boca Almofadinhas?_

Eu me levantei, sob o olhar curioso de Pedro e me dirigi ao dormitório masculino, me virei novamente e vi que Pedro tornava a olhar o esforço que nossos amigos faziam para vencer o obstáculo que o impediam a chegar ao "paraíso".

-Estou quase lá Almofadinh... – quase deixei a corda escapar ao ver o rosto de espanto do meu amigo Pontas quando me viu ajuda-lo a subir.

-REMO! – falou ele enquanto se levantava, enquanto eu sorria marotamente.

-Eu mesmo... – respondi enquanto ajudava Sirius, que estava com a mesma cara.

-Ei, espera, como é que você conseguiu? – perguntou Tiago curioso.

-Não você, você... você é uma... – falou Sirius.

Não, tudo bem dizer que um feitiço repulsório iria funcionar por ele ser mais rápido... Mais daí a imaginar isso?Eu não me agüentei de rir da conclusão de Sirius, ele pensou que eu era uma mulher? Ou que eu era uma e tinha feito uma cirurgia para virar homem?

_Sirius – Porque não? Tem maluco pra tudo!_

Realmente, além de malucos eles tinham uma imaginação **muito** fértil... Eu fiquei minutos rindo enquanto eles me olhavam espantados, até que finalmente consegui me recuperar...

-Não é nada disso Sirius... vocês sequer pensaram na possibilidade de passar pela janela? – falei apontando para uma janela no fim do corredor, que estava aberta.

Eles se entreolharam, não haviam pensado nisso, o que era para eles, a maneira menos óbvia. Ai, ai como é duro ser inteligente...

-Seu lobo traidor... você sabia disso e não falou nada pra gente! – falou Sirius irritado, mas sorrindo marotamente. – E ainda por cima pegou a MINHA VASSOURA!

Tiago alheio a tudo aquilo sorria... imagino que ele estava pensando que veria a sua Lily, mesmo que fosse arriscado a ela mata-lo depois. Acho que ele já estava imaginando aquele rosto vermelho de raiva, mas ainda assim lindo, voltado para ele; os olhos verdes faiscando de raiva, para ele: aquela voz doce falando ( ou seria esbravejando, ralhando ou gritando?) com ele... quando foi despertado por nada mais, nada menos do que euzinho.

_Tiago – Você adivinhou meus pensamentos Remo?_

_Remo – Achei que era isso que você sempre imaginava... Quando fazia essa cara de idiota._

_Tiago – Eu não faço cara de idiota!_

_Sirius – Você não faz Tiago, você tem, é diferente..._

_Tiago – Isso era pra ser um presente de casamento e não um rosário de 'elogios'._

_Remo – Será que as duas crianças podem ficar caladas para eu continuar a narração?_

_Tiago/Sirius – Ok, mas foi você que começou._

_Remo – Ah... Esquece._

_( risos )_

-Ainda falta mais uma etapa... – e essa realmente eu não sabia.

-Qual? – perguntou ele saindo do 'transe'.

-Passar pela porta.

-"timo. É só a gente... Ei cadê a maçaneta... Ela estava aqui há pouco, só sobrou a fechadura.

Sabia que não seria fácil.

-Você sabe como passar?

-Juro solenemente que não. – dessa vez eles acreditaram, o juro solenemente é algo sagrado entre os marotos...

-Vejamos... _Alohomora!_

-Não funcionou. – como se fosse funcionar Tiago.

-Já sei! – falou Sirius tirando algo do bolso.

-O que é isso?

-Comprei a pouco tempo, esse canivete abre qualquer porta.

Tiago sorriu marotamente, estava a um passo de ver a sua Lily e eu de ver a minha amada Ana, senti meu rosto corar... Tomara que nenhum deles tenha visto isso.

-Teste, então... – falei enquanto me recostava na parede, se algo desse errado eu estaria um pouco distante... Tenho que salvar minha pele não? Tirando a Ana, nós estamos adentrando numa toca de leoas... Leoas tem toca? Então eu diria covil... Sendo que a Lily é a líder... Espero que ela nunca imagine que eu pensei isso...

-Consegui!

Eles sorriram marotamente, eu não ficaria tão feliz... de longe percebi que alguém estava olhando para nós... e não gostava nada do que via... alguém tinha aberto a porta por dentro. Minha dúvida... Será que o canivete de Sirius havia funcionado ou os dois abriram a porta ao mesmo tempo? Mas não pude terminar meu raciocínio, pois fui despertado por gritos... e que gritos.

-AAAHHHH! POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK E REMO LUP…

Tiago rapidamente recostou Lílian no vão da porta e tapou a boca da garota com a mão.

-Shiii, você quer acordar todo mundo? – falou ele próximo ao ouvido dela e eu pude perceber que Lílian havia se arrepiado, aposto que ela começava a sentir o coração bater acelerado, devido a proximidade dos dois, porque ela não admite que gosta dele e pronto? Tiago também diz que não gosta dela... Ela só é gata e nada mais... Sei o nada mais dele... Se Tiago não ama a Lily, eu abraço o Ranhoso agora mesmo... Quer dizer retiro o que eu disse, vai que é verdade o que ele realmente diz? Deixa pra lá... logo depois, Tiago tirou a mão da boca de Lily, mas é claro, recebeu outro grito de volta.

-O QUE É QUE OS SENHORES ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI! – Outra dúvida, será que a Lílian tem um megafone no lugar de cordas vocais? Porque vai gritar assim tão alto lá no Japão! E adivinha quem é o alvo desses gritos? Meu pobre amigo Pontas.

_Tiago – Obrigado pela parte que me toca..._

O grito da garota foi tão alto que acordou o dormitório inteiro, varias garotas abriam as portas para ver o que tinha acontecido e rapidamente passaram a admirar as beldades que estavam no corredor, suspirando profundamente... Claro que, percebo eu, esses suspiros não foram para mim... Foram para Sirius e Tiago... Que dizer... não todos, corei furiosamente ao ver que umas cinco garotas olhavam fixamente para mim e, elas também estavam suspirando... lamento garotas, mas eu só amo a Aninha...

As garotas do dormitório do sétimo ano apareceram na porta atrás de Lily com a varinha acesa na mão... Eu olhei nervosamente para elas na esperança de encontrar aqueles emaranhados de cabelos negros e aqueles olhos azuis... E lá estava ela, eu senti que meu estômago deu uma volta inteira na minha barriga e corei furiosamente ao ver que ela também olhava para mim... e captei o olhar... não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim até que...

-EXPLIQUEM-SE! EU QUERO EXPLICAÇOES AGORA! – falou ela ainda agarrada a Tiago. – DÁ PRA ME LARGAR POTTER?

Realmente a Lílian foi má comigo... Tinha que atrapalhar meu encontro com minha amada Ana? Mesmo ela não sabendo que é a minha amada? Mesmo que só seja com um olhar? Como dizem... "Um olhar vale mais que mil palavras..."

-Bem é que...

-Sta Evans, o que está acontecendo? – gritou uma voz autoritária do salão comunal. Oh, oh, problemas.

-Gente sujou, é a Mcgonagall... – falou Sirius empurrando Lily e Tiago, que caíram no chão e depois eu entrei, carregando a vassoura de Sirius, enquanto as garotas dos outros dormitórios fechavam as portas... Alice correu e fechou rapidamente a do quarto em que agora a gente se encontrava.

-Potter, sai de cima de mim!

-Porque Lílian, aqui esta tão bom... Me faz lembrar o dia em que...

-POTTER EU NÃO SOU COLCHÃO PARA VOCÊ DEITAR EM CIMA! – gritou Lílian totalmente vermelha, seria de raiva ou vergonha? Eu fico com as duas opções.

-Sta Evans, o que está acontecendo?

Tiago saiu de cima de Lily... graças a Merlin, meus ouvidos já estavam pedindo socorro. Acho que ele deve ter pensado o mesmo que eu.

-O que faremos agora? – falou Alice para as outras.

-Simples, vamos entrega-los...

Senti que meus amigos, assim como eu, queria falar algo, mas adivinha quem falou primeiro? A Ana, ela mesma, a Ana, foi mais rápida, e o melhor, ela estava a nosso favor...

-Não podemos Lily, eles podem ser expulsos...

Me lembrem de beijar a Ana quando tiver alguma chance... e se eu tiver coragem primeiro.

-Seria ótimo, logo assim o Potter não torrava minha paciência... – não esta vendo como ela ama meu amigo? Sinceramente meus instintos de lobisomem não me enganam, esse ódio é amor... Me esqueci de dizer, eu sou lobisomem... e é por isso que não me declaro para minha amada Ana... Não quero que ela me odeie por isso... Grande problema o meu não? Mas já estou acostumado... Minha única sina é viver na solidão... Merlin queira impedir que alguém descubra que eu gosto dela, principalmente se esse alguém se chamar Sirius Black.

_Sirius – Doce Ilusão Remo... Nada escapa desses olhos de águia..._

-Eu sei que você me ama Lily... – Santo Pontas... Não é que ele esta certo? Quer prova maior do que essa? A Lílian corou levemente.

-Quieto Pontas, nós estamos em desvantagem... – sussurrou Sirius.

-Sta Evans...

-Ela esta vindo, se escondam... – disse Lisa, nos escondendo em uma das camas e fechando o cortinado e entrando junto com a gente, no que Sirius a olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu marotamente.

-O que faremos? – falou Alice.

A porta se abriu rapidamente, não pude ver, pois estava escondido, mas certamente a Mcgonagall estava em uma camisola que baita nos pés, coberta por uma capa e varinha em punho ( como todas vez que aparecia quando estávamos fazendo uma festa no Salão Comunal).

-O que aconteceu Sta Evans?

Pude ouvir o barulho de alguém batendo os pés nervosamente.

-QUERO EXPLICA'ES AGORA! ESTOU ESPERANDO POTTER! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM SIRIUS!

As garotas rapidamente entenderam, no que eu também entendi... Sirius e Tiago eu não sei, mais soube que eles aguçavam os ouvidos.

-Ela é sonâmbula, professora.

-REMO LUPIN, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME DIZER NADA?

-Sonâmbula? – perguntou Mcgonagall surpresa.

-É... deixa com a gente... – falou Ana gentilmente. Ai, ai que garota... – Lily, eles não pegaram o seu livro, ele está na mão da Alice esqueceu? Você emprestou para ela hoje pela manhã.

-NÃO INTERRESA POTTER, EU QUERO DE VOLTA!

Nós prendemos o riso... Ela realmente ama o Pontas.

-Ela te ama Tiago... – Santo Sirius ( só para dar ênfase, pois de santo o Sirius não tem nada).

_Sirius – Não, olha bem pra mim? Como é que você pode dizer que eu não sou um santo? Nunca fiz mal a ninguém..._

_Remo – Bem, quando ao caso de tudo o que o Sirius falar tem 0,01( por cento) de verdade, esta frase que ele disse é 100 ( por cento) mentirosa... Se você fosse um santo estaria num altar... E se você nunca fez mal a ninguém... nem sei o que faria se quisesse fazer._

_Sirius – O Remo adora me contrariar..._

-CALADO SIRIUS. – Sirius pulou na cama de susto, será que ela ouvira? – NÃO ADIANTA FICAR DEFENDENDO SEU AMIGUINHO. – nós novamente prendemos o riso, não, ela não ouvira...

-Lily, se acalme eles vão devolver...

-Certo... Então, eu quero meu livro amanhã... – falou ela novamente, acho que minha amada deve tê-la levado para a cama.

-E porque aquele cortinado está fechado?

Nós prendemos a respiração... Agora estamos ferrados...

-É a cama da Lisa... Ela não acorda assim tão fácil.

-Tão fácil? Eu ouvir os gritos da Sta Evans do meu quarto, como é que ela não acordou com um escândalo desse?

-É capaz do mundo estar acabando e ela não acordar... – falou Alice, no que Lisa corou e nós marotos prendemos o riso.

-Bom... já que não foi nada, sugiro que todas voltem a dormir. – falou Mcgonagall no que eu ouvi passos apressados para fora do quarto.

-Ufa... essa foi por pouco. – falei abrindo o cortinado e saindo, logo depois Tiago... O Sirius é claro ficou, imagino o que ele fará só pelo sorriso que deixou escapar quando da Lisa... Ou seria do Sirius?

-Lily... – falou Tiago correndo para abraçar a garota, no que Lílian num reflexo tentou esconder atrás de Alice, em vão... Quando ela vai aprender que não consegue impedir isso? O Tiago sempre arranja um jeito de agarrar a pobre da Lílian...

-Potter me larga. – disse ela enquanto Tiago a enchia de beijinhos pelo rosto ( aproveitou para dar um selinho nela) e depois a segurou pela cintura.

-Sabia que você ia me salvar dessa ruivinha.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE RUIVINHA, POTTER! – falou ela tentando em vão sair dos braços do maroto, que a agarrava fortemente pela cintura. Os outros riam, mas pararam quando ouviram o barulho de alguém caindo de uma cama... eu certamente sabia que mais cedo, ou mais tarde isso aconteceria... minutos depois apareceu um Sirius alisando a face e uma Lisa com os cabelos levemente bagunçados e totalmente vermelha... não sabiam se de raiva ou outra coisa... Eu fiquei com as duas opções... Realmente, pela marca, aquele tapa deve ter doído.

_Sirius – E doeu mesmo..._

Os outros olhavam para Sirius, que sorria marotamente.

-Bom agora que salvamos a pele de vocês...DÊEM O FORA DO NOSSO DORMIT"RIO AGORA! – falou Lisa irritada. – E NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO SR BLACK!

As garotas começaram a nos empurrar para fora do quarto... Adivinha quem me empurrou? Não preciso nem dizer, não é? Senti meu corpo vacilar... Nossa ela é muito mais linda de perto... Estava viajando quando elas bateram a porta na nossa cara... Ei, foi minha impressão ou a Ana tinha me desejado uma boa noite? Não, não foi impressão... Ai Merlin, sinto que meu coração vai sair pela boca.

-Não disse... – falei sorrindo.

-Pelo menos valeu a pena... – falou Sirius sonhador.

Graças a Merlin, logo assim ele não percebia meu sorriso bobo e meu rosto vermelho, Sirius e o...

-Ei, espera cadê o...

-POTTER...

-Isso responde a sua pergunta? – disse Sirius, enquanto Tiago era posto para fora do quarto por uma Lílian totalmente corada, com um olhar mais sonhador do que o de Sirius... Não preciso nem dizer o que aconteceu, não é?

-Bem a missão não foi totalmente perdida... – falou ele sem pensar e pondo as mãos nos lábios. – Consegui beijar a ruivinha...

Bingo!

-Isso explica a marca vermelha no rosto e o olhar sonhador... – falei rindo.

-E que beijo...

-Que belo tapa. – falou Sirius rindo.

-O seu também não fica atrás. – retrucou Pontas de volta.

-Ah, tá Pontas, agora chega de sonhar e vamos descer...

-Ela me ama...

Sirius revirou os olhos, do outro lado da porta uma certa ruivinha se encontrava no mesmo estado que Tiago, imagino eu...

_Tiago – Bom é aqui que eu entro não?_

_Lílian – O que é que vocês estão tramando? Sirius será que você viu o Tia...(voz distante)_

_Tiago – Lily querida, o que você está fazendo aqui?_

_Lílian – AH, ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE O **SENHOR **ESTÁ AQUI!_

_Tiago – Gente acabei de me lembrar o que eu esqueci..._

_Lílian – TIAGO POTTER EU FIQUEI TE ESPERANDO POR DUAS HORAS NO BECO DIAGONAL PRA COMPRARMOS A SUA ROUPA DO CASAMENTO E VOCÊ AQUI!!_

_Tiago – Lily querida eu..._

_Lílian – EXPLIQUE-SE!_

_Tiago – Te explicar?_

_Lílian – Não Potter, dançar balé..._

_(risos abafados)_

_Tiago – Bem é que..._

_Lílian –TIAGO POTTER EU FIQUEI ESPERANDO POR VOCÊ ESSE TEMPO TODO E VOCÊ AQUI CONVERSANDO BESTEIRA COM OS MAROTOS!_

_Tiago –Li, foi mal eu esqueci..._

_Lílian – ESQUECEU? ESPERO QUE TAMBÉM **"NÃO SE ESQUEÇA"** DO DIA DO NOSSO CASAMENTO TIAGO POTTER... AÍ SIM VOCÊ VAI VER UMA LÍLIAN EVANS REALMENTE IRRITADA!_

_Sirius – Bem, se ela não está irritada agora, imagine quando estiver..._

_Tiago – Hum... Você não vai ficar zangada comigo por causa disso vai?_

_Lílian – Acho que uma certa pessoa irá dormir no sofá hoje..._

_(risos)_

_Tiago – Poxa Lil, aí é maldade._

_Lílian – Ah, ta? E NÃO FOI MALDADE** ME** DEIXAR **TE** ESPERANDO?Bem, geralmente você nunca foi pontual..._

_Tiago – Nunca fui pontal? Eu sempre fui pontual._

_Lílian – Somente no primeiro encontro... Bem, achei nada mais justo do que esperar umas duas horas... E VOCÊ NÃO APARECEU!_

_Sirius – Isso vai ser longo..._

_( pausa da gravação)_

N/A: Essa foi demais, o Tiago esquecer o encontro com a sua amada Lily?

Sirius – Claro, para fazer compras até eu esqueceria...

Autora – Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sirius – Expondo minha opinião... Eu tenho o direito de pôr o título, porque não os comentários finais?

Autora – Porque, se eu não me engano, isso é uma N/A, e até onde eu sei, a autora da história sou eu...

Sirius – Nossa, bravinha você não?

Autora – Por que não? Ah, já sei porque você está aqui!

Sirius – Ah, finalmente...

Autora – Você quer narrar mais não é?

Sirius – Claro, eu, um ser tão perfeito, sendo largado de lado...

Autora – Sirius, volte já para história e espere o próximo capítulo.

Sirius - Ok...

Autora – Bem, comentem, por favor.

Sirius – E convençam essa autora a me faze narrar mais vezes...


	4. Relatos III

Autora - /joga uma pilha de livros sobre a cama e quando olha para o lado se depara com alguém sentado na sua preciosa cadeira, dá um grito e acha que esta tendo uma alucinação.../ Pelo Amor de Merlin... Sirius, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?

Sirius – /Se vira lentamente, dá o seu melhor sorriso e pisca o olho para a autora /Finalmente não? Estava esperando há muito tempo.

Autora – /Senta na sua cama achando que esta tendo uma alucinação/ Bem, eu tenho coisas para fazer... diferente de você.

Sirius – Mas que eu saiba você chegou atrasada vinte minutos...

Autora – Vai controlar o meu horário agora?

Sirius – Porque não?

Autora – Certo, o que você quer?

Sirius – Bem, estava olhando os seus e-mails...

Autora – VOCÊ O QUÊ?

Sirius –Olhei seus e-mails.

Autora – COMO FOI QUE VOCÊ DESCOBRIU A SENHA?

Sirius – Bem, quer mesmo saber?

Autora – Adivinha? olhar irritado

Sirius – Bem... encontrei uma amiga sua e ela disse que tinha um amigo seu que sabia sua senha...

Autora –E como você soube que era minha amiga?

Sirius – Vi você conversando com ela... Então eu fui atrás desse seu amigo que me olhou estranhamente ( não sei porquê... por acaso é seu namorado??), e depois de me fazer milhões de perguntas, me disse que tinha se esquecido... Bem, cheguei aqui na sua casa e perguntei para sua mãe, e ela me disse.

Autora – ( não, ele não é meu namorado...) Complô contra mim... E o que você viu?

Sirius – Estou pulando de alegria... Não está vendo autora? Elas me amam... Garotas muito obrigado...

Autora – Sim, isso todo mundo sabe, mas o que te dar o direito de estar sentado na minha cadeira e usando o meu computador... E VENDO OS MEUS E-MAILS?

Sirius – Não importa, o que importa é que eu vi esse aqui e achei bem interessante... ( o e-mail de Marmaduke Scarlet).

Autora – E daí?

Sirius – Enquanto você não me deixar narrar eu vou tomar conta da sua fic... sorriso maroto ou seja, responderei as N/A's e darei os comentários finais... hehehehe.

Autora – Merlim, me diga, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?? Eu dei uma festa sob o seu túmulo foi?

Sirius – Ah, deixa.... /cara de cachorro molhado/

Autora- /Olhos brilhando/ Eu não resisto a esse olhar... Certo, mas aí de você se ousar tomar as rédeas dessa historia... a mandona-mor aqui ainda sou eu...

Sirius – Sabia, sou irresistível.

Autora – Sinceramente... Você não é nada convencido!

Sirius – Ah, eu sei que você me ama /pisca o olho, no que a autora cora levemente/

Autora – Isso não vem ao caso... Só uma coisa... Como você sabe mexer num computador se nem ao menos você é trouxa?

Sirius – Er, quer mesmo saber?

Autora – Quero.

Sirius – Bem... Eu já estava aqui faz alguns dias...Peguei a capa do Pontas emprestada... E vi você mexendo e aprendi como se faz...

Autora - /Sem palavras pois está extremamente corada/

Sirius – Falaremos disso depois... Bem então eu posso começar?

Autora – Ok, você venceu... mas está tudo em inglês...

Sirius – Não seja por isso. /pega a varinha e aponta para o computador/

Autora – Com a varinha não!

Interrompemos essa fic por causa de danos técnicos causados por Sirius Black!

N/Sirius – Olá gente, não se preocupem eu não morri, nem a autora dessa fic, mas como ela me deu todo o direito... Vou responder os comentários... Bem, vou me apresentar... Meu nome é Sirius Black, sou personagem da J.K.Rowling, faço parte os marotos...

( duas horas depois)

Bem, acho que é só isso... Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom e... vamos aos comentários.

Laynier – Pelo amor de Merlin, a criança não! (O.O)Ela pode parecer com o Ranhoso, o que é uma profunda decepção para a coitada... Não nascer assim, perfeito como eu... mas ainda assim é uma criança... Ei, mas se ela for parente do Ranhoso? Pode levar eu deix...

Autora – Sirius!

Certo, certo... Não liga não, como eu sou novo ainda, minha chefe anda me supervisionando... Não mate a criança, ela pode ser feia, pode aparentar ser parente do Severo Seboso Snape... mas deixe a coitadinha viver sua bendita vida de má sorte ( nascer parecido com o Ranhoso? Eu me matava, onde já se viu... Aquele nariz de gancho, aquele cabelo oleoso...)

Autora – Sirius...

Ta, ESTÁ BEM! Não tem necessidade de matar a pobre da criança ( infelizmente, coitada... seria um alivio para ela... Viver no desgosto sabendo que é parecida com o Ranhoso...)

Autora – Sirius...

Certo! (Infelizmente) o cap está no ar... E por isso você não deve matar a pobre da criança que teve o desgosto de nascer com o nariz de gancho do Seboso... E mais uma vez eu não narro! Isso é um preconceito comigo...

Autora – Você esta fazendo coisas demais nessa fic Sirius!

Certo, certo.

Witches – É, o que eu posso fazer se eu nasci assim...eu me acho e sou um máximo... Quanto ao Tiago, realmente ele esqueceu... e Merlin, aquela discussão foi longa... Coitado do Tiago... Eu não queria estar na pele dele... Quanto ao Remo e a Aninha, ele falará mais sobre ela... Afinal, além de estudar e me contrariar, esse lobo só faz isso mesmo... /Ah, sempre quis falar isso/

UsAkO-ChIi – Ah, muito obrigado... /fala quando esta digitando esta parte o mais alto possível / por dizer que eu QUASE NÃO NARREI NADA... espero que a autora ouça isso E QUE O REMO NARROU MUITO. Ah, obrigado, fico lisonjeado... Ah, não, li errado, essas características era pra fic?? Tudo bem, agradeço pela autora do mesmo modo. / mas como não adquirir as características para euzinho? Perfeito, engraçado, lindo.../

PatyAnjinha – Fazendo as palavras do Tiago as minhas... Ele esqueceu e se arrependeu profundamente por isso.../ Acho que os ouvidos dele ainda doem, e os meus também./ Quanto a narração, hoje quem faz é o Remo e a Lílian... Segundo a autora

Autora – Se você mudar uma vírgula da fic, eu te jogo pela janela... /e olhe que eu moro no terceiro andar/

Você não faria isso comigo...

Autora – /olhar maligno/ Ah, faria...

Não digo mais nada.

Marmaduke Scarlet – MUITO OBRIGADO PELA SUA IDEIA... Bem, raciocine comigo... Se a própria autora não achasse que minha participação na fic está pouca, ela teria concordado com isso? Não... Ou seja, ela, para desencargo de consciência resolveu me dar essa função...

Autora – Ele se resolveu dar essa função... Pois ele entrou na minha casa, esta sentado na minha cadeira, roubou o meu rango, viu meus e-mails, e está respondendo meus comentários... E ainda fala mal de mim?? Merlin, eu não mereço isso.

Só estou sendo realista!

Carol Evans – Bem, realmente não deu... O Tiago inventou de abrir a boca para falar tudo para a Lílian e agora ela já sabe... Bem você descobre logo pelo título. Quanto a narração... Ei, autora!

Autora – /Toma um susto ao ver o Sirius olhando para ela, afinal estava admirando o Almofadinhas... /Hum?

Quando vai ser o capítulo que mostra eu e a Lily nos tornando amigos?

Autora - /abre o arquivo e mostra para Sirius/

Bem aqui diz que não está muito certo... Talvez no relato cinco, seis ou sete. Quanto ao Remo e a Lily, eu não sei, quer dizer, a autora não sabe...

Você podia fazer também um contando quando nós marotos nos tornamos amigos não?

Autora – Vou pensar no seu caso... Você está me saindo uma personagem muito exigente! Só falta agora você querer mudar meu nick para Lisa Black e Sirius Black!

Até que não seria uma má idéia...

Autora - /olhos brilhando e sorriso no canto dos lábios/ Mas acontece que você não sabe a minha senha...

Eu pergunto para sua mãe.

Autora – Acontece que ninguém sabe a senha, além de mim...

Ah, querida autora, eu tenho ótimas maneiras de conseguir o que quero.

Lilli-Evans – Uma pior do que a outra! (O.o) /Ah, adorei essas carinhas/ Um complô contra mim... Tudo bem, eu admito que minhas idéias foram uma negação... Já tive melhores, mas fazer o quê? SE REMO ALUADO LUPIN NÃO FEZ O FAVOR DE ME CONTAR SOBRE COMO PASSAR?? Claro, além de engraçada foi perfeita... modéstia à parte, a idéia foi minha. Quem bom que gostou das idéias ( apesar de não terem sido minhas e sim da autora).

Sarah- Lupin-Black - /famosa cara de cachorro molhado/ Está vendo autora? Não está vendo? Todos estão falando que eu estou triste e realmente estou, você não me deixa narrar! Isso é um absurdo.

Autora - /Suspira cansada/ Fazendo as palavras do Remo as minhas, esse olhar não me comove Sirius /quer dizer só um pouco, não da vontade de pegar no colo e levar para casa? Se bem que ele já está na minha casa! / E você devia estar agradecido e honrado por estar respondendo as minhas reviews.

Hum, está bem... /rotineiro sorriso maroto/ Ah, muito obrigado por dizer que eu fico lindo triste... se bem, que eu fico lindo de qualquer maneira não? /modéstia à parte/... Só uma pequenina pergunta... Lupin-Black?

Mimi Granger – Nos matando? Realmente, eu quase morri por causa daquela bendita escada! /Nossa, exagerei um pouco/ E aquele lobo ainda me paga por não ter contado isso para mim... Mas pense bem, onde raios eu iria imaginar que se poderia passar pela janela se a escada nos repele? Eu ainda disse para o Pontas... " Por que não passamos pela janela?" e ele revirou os olhos e disse " Você acha mesmo que íamos conseguir passar pela janela... Pense bem, a escada é poucos metros, mas lá fora é muito mais alta a queda." É sempre o que eu falo com ele, para ele ser alguém responsável assim como eu...

Autora – Você? Responsável? Conta outra!

/bufa de raiva/ Por que eu tenho que ter ao meu redor pessoas tão inconvenientes? Bem, continuando... Eu dou esse conselho para ele ( e realmente, ele dormiu no sofá!) E você autora PRECISA contar essa cena, foi hilária! Aí, não disse? Perdi a conta de quantas pessoas já falaram isso... É claro que eu preciso narrar mais! Bem, não fui que expliquei, mas eu falo pela autora, então... qualquer duvida é só falar. Ah, não diga isso! Eu não me gabo... sou apenas realista... O que dizer se eu sou um ser perfeito no meio dos imperfeitos? Eu apenas falo sobre minhas perfeições, oras! Mas saiba que eu sou uma pessoa _muito_ modesta.Autora – Quanto a esse ultimo comentário, nada tenho a dizer, vocês que tirem suas próprias conclusões.

Lílian e Lavinia Black - Outras Black?? Nossa o meu sobrenome faz sucesso hein? /claro, ele é lindo e perfeito igual ao dono, se bem que o resto dos meus familiares.../ Antes eu tinha raiva do meu sobrenome, mas agora nem tanto... Afinal Sirius Black, soa muito bem... Inagine... me chamar Sirius Potter? Hum... Não me soa muito bem, Sirius Lupin? Não... Sirius Black! Claro, ótimo. Bem, quanto a idéia da Lily, eu também achei ótima... sinceramente, ela deveria nos ajudar em nossos planos, se ela não fosse tão certinha daria uma ótima marota, afinal, ela sabe inventar desculpas mais rápida do que eu, o Remo e o Tiago juntos! Ah, claro, eu sou muito, mais muito modesto!

Bem, beijos para todos /principalmente todas/ que estão lendo a fic... E aqui está mais um capítulo. Intitulado por mim, é claro! Malfeito Feito!

**_Relatos III – O que realmente era para ser um presente de casamento acaba de ser descoberto pelos presenteados... (Sirius)_**

_Lílian – Bom, depois de eu ter ameaçado meus amados amigos e meu futuro marido que me deixou plantada no Caldeirão Furado por DUAS horas ( ah, terei minha vingança no dia do casamento)... e devido ao meu grande poder de persuasão achei mais do que justo narrar minha maneira de ver a história, bem, então vou continuar de onde o Remo parou...  
__Alias lobinho... Eu não tenho um megafone no lugar das cordas vocais, muito menos sou a Líder de um covil de Leoas... E você que se dizia meu amigo..._

_Sirius – Gente, o Remo está impossibilitado de falar, pois esta mais vermelho do que o cabelo de Lílian..._

_Remo – Bem, eu realmente não tinha pensado na possibilidade dela ouvir a narração, mas tudo bem..._

_Sirius – E quanto a porta Lil?_

_Lílian – Acho que abrimos ao mesmo tempo... O que me deu um tremendo susto, eu ia descer e quando abri a porta dei de cara com você? Fiquei traumatizada pelo resto da vida!_

_Sirius – Poxa Lily assim você me magoa...  
_

Ótimo, ótimo aquele idiota do Potter me beijou ... E o que eu fiz? Correspondi e agora estou achando maravilhoso... Ai, ai que beijo...

_Tiago – Lily, você tinha gostado do meu beijo?_

_Lílian – É o que eu estou falando não? E você era para ficar calado... Conversaremos melhor quando formos para casa Sr Potter!_

_Tiago – Eu não já te pedi desculpas?_

_Lílian – Já lindinho... Mas isso não é o bastante!_

_Tiago – Sabia, eu sou mesmo irresistível..._

_Lílian – Ai Merlin dai-me paciência... Me pergunto porque é que eu vou casar com este ser?_

_Tiago – Porque você me ama? É um bom motivo não?_

_Lílian – Acho que não... Estou casando com você ou com seu ego?_

_Tiago – Assim você me magoa Lil..._

_Lílian – Posso continuar Ti?_

_Tiago – Ti?! Então quer dizer que não está mais irritada comigo... Você não me engana Lílian Evans!_

_Lílian – Hum, será que eu posso continuar?_

_Tiago – Depois dessa olhada? Assim você me deixa sem graça Lil... sou todo ouvidos e olhos...  
_

-Terra chamando Lily... Oi... algum contato? – falou Lisa passando a mão na frente do meu rosto, e percebi que um sorriso bobo tinha sido formado no meus lábios... Maldito Potter... Porque ele tem que ser tão irritante e ao mesmo tempo tão atraente?

-Pra quem odiava o Potter, ela adorou o que ele fez...

-EU NÃO GOSTEI COISA NENHUMA! – disse 'acordando' e ficando da cor dos meus cabelos, presumo eu, pois senti meu rosto queimar – SÓ...ELE... FOI PORQUE ELE ME PEGOU DE SURPRESA.

As garotas riram ao ver o meu constrangimento... Espera, eu não estava constrangida... Só estava pensando... Pensando no idiota do Potter! Não, não...

-Certo Lily, acreditamos... Vamos voltar a dormir.

-Isto é, se ela conseguir...

-ANA!

-Ah, Tiago...

-ALICE!

Está vendo como são minhas amigas? Traidoras isso sim! Dizendo calúnias sobre mim... EU NÃO GOSTO DO POTTER! Quer dizer só um pouco... Digamos que nos últimos meses ele está bem menos arrogante...

-Te amo Tiago... – falou Lisa com cara de boba, peraí eu não tenho essa cara muito menos amo o Potter! Achar que gosta é uma coisa... amar é outra totalmente diferente... Não posso negar que o Potter é bonito... Céus eu estou precisando de um psicólogo... Estou tendo uma crise existencial.

-CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS!!! – Sim essa sou eu... recuperada.

Mas belas amigas elas não? Tornaram a rir e eu joguei um travesseiro em cada uma.

-Não falamos mais nada... – falaram todas ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho bom... – falei sorrindo vitoriosa.

_Remo – Minha vez...  
_

-Não falei Remo? Nada é impossível para nós marotos. – falou Tiago com os olhos brilhando... O que o amor não faz com uma pessoa?

-Depois de inúteis tentativas e vocês terem usado a cabeça para alguma coisa que preste... Sim... até que vocês superaram minhas expectativas... – falei rindo.

-E ele é nosso amigo... imagina se não fosse...

-Vocês sabem que eu adoro vocês... – disse piscando o olho.

Eles começaram a descer as escadas, esquecendo completamente que ela apitava... E eu também tinha me esquecido... ( fruto de ter visto a Ana, fico mais Aluado do que eu já sou),sem falar que o 'Acusticus' já havia sido rompido ( a muito tempo, se não a Mcgonagall não teria ouvido os berros de Lily)... o barulho foi ensurdecedor. Nós nos levantamos rapidamente e corremos para o dormitório masculino, e eu aposto vinte galeões que a Mcgonagall voltou para o Salão Comunal irritada por atrapalharem sua noite de sono ( e descobrir quem fizera aquele estardalhaço todo) e que as garotas abriram novamente as portas para ver o que tinha acontecido...

_Lílian – Euzinha..._

_Sirius – Espera, só vocês dois é que vão narrar é?_

_Lílian – Chegará sua parte Sirius..._

_Tiago – E do mesmo modo você já narrou uma vez... E eu que não narrei nenhuma?_

_Sirius – Não narra porque não quer...  
_

-Esses marotos... – me ouvi sussurrar risonha . – Eles aprontam, mas eu os adoro... Apesar de não admitir isso... e não vou fazer isso nem tão cedo...

Eu não acredito que eu disse isso, sinceramente eu acho que estou drogada, bêbada ou algo do estilo.

-Ai, Tiago... – falaram as três rindo, no que eu senti o rosto corar novamente... COREI NOVAMENTE! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO... SÓ POR CAUSA DE UM BEIJO! Se bem que foram dois (sendo que o primeiro não passou de um selinho, mas o segundo...)

-CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS TRÊS! – gritei irritada, onde já se viu... EU NÃO GOSTO DO POTTER, ou será que gosto?

_Remo – Voltando a nós...  
_

-Lily... – falou Almofadinhas rindo, coitado do Pontas, ele não pode nem curtir o primeiro beijo que roubou da ruivinha?

-Ai, Lisa... – falou Tiago sorrindo. – Essa realmente doeu...

Nós rimos.

-Vamos voltar? – falou Tiago esperançoso.

-A fim de levar outro tapa Pontas? – falei sorrindo.

-Você não nos contou como descobriu essa janela... – falou Tiago mudando de assunto bruscamente, no que eu senti meu rosto quente, devo ter ficado mais vermelho que as vestes de quadribol da Grifinória.

-Uma... uma... garota me contou. – eu corei mais ainda.

Um sorriso foi visto nos rostos de Sirius e Tiago, Pedro a esse ponto já estava no décimo sono.

-Arrasando corações não é Remo?

Eu me recompus e sorri marotamente.

-Eu sou irresistível garotos...

-Ora seu lobo de uma figa você vai ver só... Pontas. – falou ele jogando um travesseiro para o Tiago. – ATACAR!!!!!

Nós três começamos a travar uma árdua guerra de travesseiros, que só foi terminada quando não houve mais nenhum para contar história... e como ainda não tinha amanhecido( e não estávamos com o mínimo sono) eles decidiram voltar para fazer uma nova visita às garotas... Eles realmente gostam de sofrer... Minutos depois... Ah foi, eu esqueci de falar... Ela repele aqueles que não são bem vindos... Ou seja eles tinham que ser convidados por alguma garota naquele mesmo dia... Será que só eu que leio aqui?

-SEU LOBO IDIOTA... PORQUE NÃO CONTOU PARA MIM QUE ACONTECERIA ISSO?

_Sirius – Acho que isso mostrar a raiva atual também... Seu lobo traidor..._

_Remo – Nada do que uma boa diversão...  
_

-Eu não sabia... – meu amigo Sirius estava vermelho de raiva. – Mas, cadê o Pontas?

-Ele conseguiu entrar. – falou Sirius irritado, se jogando na cama dele. – Tenho a ligeira impressão de que alguém naquele dormitório mexeu com o coração desse lobinho...

Eu senti meu rosto perder a cor e depois corar fortemente... E o que o Sirius fez? Começou a rir!

-Tudo bem Remo, me conte, quem é a sua amada?

-Nem sob tortura, Sirius.

-Seria a Ana? – porque ele tinha que ser tão observador? E porque eu tinha que corar só com a menção daquele nome? Não precisei falar nada, ele já tinha provas suficientes...

-Acho que ela gosta de você. – falou ele passando a mão pelos cabelos... odeio quando ele está certo, espera, ele disse o que eu estou pensando que disse?

-Ela... gosta... de... mim? – bom se ele jogou verde, certamente com a minha pergunta havia colhido maduro, lavado e cortado em um prato, pronto para servir.

-Tá na cara isso Remo.

Como descrever minhas sensações? Senti meu estômago dar mil voltas na minha barriga, meu coração parecia que ia saltar da boca a qualquer momento, parecia que tinha corrido numa maratona tamanha era a rapidez da minha respiração... Ouvi direito? ELA ME AMA! Porque ela não era apaixonada por outro? Ficaria tudo muito mais fácil... Seria mais fácil esquecer, sinto Ana, mas não posso fazer nada.

-Ah, não Remo você vai deixar de tentar se relacionar com ela só porque você é um lobisomem? – Nossa como ele adivinhou?

-Você fala isso porque não é com...

-POTTER!!!! O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Coitado de quem queria dormir... Quer dizer, coitado do Pontas... Me lembrem de agradecer a Lily por isso, agora é só torcer para que o Sirius esqueça dessa história toda... E eu ter uma noite de paz ( ou seria resto de noite?).

_Lílian – Peço permissão para falar, isso eu não deixaria passar de jeito nenhum, e devo comentar que foi um tapa bem dado... Quer experimentar novamente Tiago?_

_Tiago – Não Lil, muito obrigado... Já levei muitos tapas na cara, não quero levar mais um sem motivo..._

Bom depois da bela conversa que temos e da invasão do nosso dormitório pelos marotos e o fato de eu ter gostado do beijo daquele arrogante... Nós decidimos finalmente dormir... E não é que a Ana estava certa? Eu não consegui dormir e pra piorar a situação minha bela mente foi ocupada por ninguém menos que Tiago Potter... MALDITO POTTER! Já repararam o quanto eu am... odeio esse garoto?

Eu estava em estado de sonolência quando senti que alguém subia na minha cama e começava a me beijar pelo pescoço e depois nos lábios, não nego que gostei, mas quando eu abro os olhos adivinha quem eu vi? Quem mais? Ele... Tiago Potter... Meu Karma.

-POTTER!!!! O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – não me importei nem um pouco por ter gritado, eu queria que ele saísse dali rapidinho... Antes que eu... o aga... o matasse ali mesmo... E olhe que eu já estava pensando nessa possibilidade.

-Vim fazer uma visita amor, gostou?

-POTTER!!! DÁ O FORA DAQUI! – ele se levantou rapidamente, mas sem antes ter me dado um outro beijo e eu enchi a minha mão e dei um tapa bem dado na cara dele... pelo estalo isso deve ter doído.

-Boa Noite Ruivinha... – nesse exato momento eu peguei um livro e joguei na direção dele, mas ele foi mais rápido e desviou e é claro, antes de passar pela porta ele me lançou um beijinho e, dessa vez eu joguei a jarra de água que bateu com tudo na porta enquanto ele fechava... Quando se trata do Potter eu tenho instintos assassinos não? Irritada, voltei a fechar o cortinado e tentei dormir novamente.

_Remo – Agora não Sirius...  
_

-POTTER!!! DÁ O FORA DAQUI!

Bem, minutos depois aparece Tiago totalmente ofegante, com uma nova marca vermelha no rosto... É minha impressão ou eles adoram apanhar?

-Deixe-me adivinhar... Marca vermelha no rosto, sorriso bobo nos lábios, olhar sonhador... Você beijou a Lily novamente. – falou Sirius rindo... Não é que ele pensa?

-Pontas você está apaixonado pela ruivinha.

-Não estou não! – não está? Acredito, você corou Pontas... Precisa dizer mais alguma coisa?

-Se você não ama essa ruivinha... Eu dou um abraço no Ranhoso e saio valsando com ele por Hogwarts inteira.

Tiago corou mais ainda, no que eu ri.

-Vamos dormir.

-Dormir nada... Temos algo a tratar ainda Remo Aluado Lupin.

Eu gelei... porque ele não esqueceu?

-Vai me dizer qual foi a garota que te contou como passar para o dormitório feminino?

Mal consegui disfarçar a minha surpresa... Todos os deuses existente, muito obrigado! Dessa vez eu tive sorte.

-Não me lembro o nome dela... Mais ela me disse o seguinte – nesse exato momento eu estava mais vermelho que os cabelos de Lílian. – " Se você quiser me visitar a noite eu não ligo, gatinho... Passe pela janela do corredor, é a quinta depois da sua, garanto que a janela não vai te rejeitar. A minha porta é a segunda a direita, bata três vezes e eu saberei que é você." Ela me soltou um beijo e saiu.

-Arrasando corações hein Remo? Quem diria, eu nunca havia recebido uma direta dessas... – Sirius começou a rir. – Você tem que me apresentar essa garota. Tem certeza que não sabe quem é?

Nossa, o Sirius adora me deixar sem graça. Eu corei novamente...

-Não sei...

-Vamos Remo Lupin, não minta para Sirius Black...

-Bem... eu realmente não tenho certeza... Mas eu acho que foi a garota que o Pontas ficou ontem.

-PONTAS VOCÊ TEM QUE ME APRESENTAR ESSA GAROTA!

Nem o fato de o Sirius ter gritado( e olhe que ele grita muito alto), não fez Tiago sair do estado Aluado em que se encontrava ( sinceramente eu vou cobrar direitos autorais, o único maroto que pode ficar nesse estado sou eu! ) e de algum lugar do dormitório eu ouvi os resmungos de Pedro, que provavelmente tinha acordado e depois voltado a dormir.

-TIAGO POTTER VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? PONTAS SEU VEADO EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

-Hã? – não disse? Pontas, Pontas essa fala é minha...

-Você ouviu uma letra do que eu falei? – reclamou Almofadinhas, no que Tiago corou.

-Bem, honestamente... não

-Pois bem, agora me conte, NO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?

-Em nada... – Nada? Não sabia que era esse o novo apelido de Lílian Evans.

-Não minta Pontas, o que você está escondendo?

Tiago corou fortemente.

-Eu acabei de descobrir uma coisa... – ele corou mais ainda ( se é que era possível) e passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Mas sinceramente, eu preferia te ver valsando com o Seboso. – ouvi-o sussurrar.

-O quê?

-Eu... Ah, esquece! – disse ele se jogando na cama... Você acha que é assim Pontas? Até parece que você não conhece o Sirius... Ele não gosta de ficar com pulga atrás da orelha, nos dois sentidos, é claro.

-Ah, não agora você vai me contar Pontas! O que é?

-Você não conseguiu entrar pela janela porque não foi convidado por uma garota. – ele sorriu fracamente, disfarçando Pontas? Não adianta esconder... Não era isso que você ia falar, era? – O que é uma pena Sirius, vejo que seu poder de sedução vem diminuindo...

-Você não me engana Pontas... Não era isso. Você não consegue esconder nada, pelo menos da gente. – Nossa o Sirius tirou as palavras da minha boca... ou será que eu estava pensando no que ele pensou e havia falado, mas não com essas palavras e quando ele falou eu pensei que falaria igual?

_Sirius – Sinceramente, você deveria ser filosofo...  
_

-Mas é claro que era isso! – disse ele se sentando bruscamente enquanto Sirius o encarava. -Você vai contar por bem? Ou terei que descobrir sozinho? Garanto que a segunda opção vai ser bem pior.

Vindo de Sirius, imagino o que seria a segunda opção... Uma bela dose de Veritasserum.

-Certo... – ele respirou fundo, corando fortemente. – Eacqgostdvans.

-O quê? – gritou Sirius, realmente na embolação que Tiago falou não dava pra entender nada... Será que... Eu esbocei um fraco sorriso, claro só podia ser isso.

-Conta logo Tiago. O que tem demais? Isso é perfeitamente normal, mais cedo ou mais tarde era algo que você ia perceber.

-Você sabe? – Tiago engoliu em seco e ficou ligeiramente pálido e se levantou rapidamente.

-Desconfio... – sorri triunfante.

-Dá pra falarem a minha língua?

-Prometa que não vai rir Sirius. – essa é uma façanha impossível de ser evitada Pontas... A menos que você enfie uma rolha na boca dele para impedir tal feito... Eu podia falar isso, mas certamente Sirius me mataria depois, pois se eu tivesse dito isso, o Tiago não falaria nada... E Sirius Black curioso não é algo muito agradável de se ter... de chato, ele fica insuportável...

_Tiago – Com certeza era algo que eu não ia fazer..._

_Sirius – Nossa, como você me ama, não Remo?  
_

-Pode ser...

-Eu percebi que... Não me faça repetir...

-Fala logo!

-Eu... acho... que... gosto... da... Evans. – Tiago ficou mais vermelho do que tudo no mundo.

Doce ilusão Pontas... o Sirius começou a rir.

-Satisfeito agora Sirius Black?

-Você... você...

-EU ADMITO!ESTOU DE QUATRO, CAÍDO, COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADO POR AQUELA RUIVA QUE ME ODEIA E QUE ATENDE PELO NOME DE LÍLIAN EVANS. – ele mesmo não disse que não ia repetir?

_Tiago – Acho que era pra absorver a informação..._

-Pronto falei! Disse, acabou-se... – ele se jogou na cama. – Alguém tem uma solução? Devo me matar, me enforcar, ou me jogar da torre de astronomia? Melhor do que conviver com o ódio dessa ruiva...

-É um caso perdido, Pontas...

-Nossa tão motivador da sua parte Almofadinhas... Merlin porque você fez isso comigo? Com tantas garotas, porque justo a Lily? Fale, o que foi que eu fiz de errado para merecer isso?

-Quer mesmo saber? – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

-Cala boca Sirius, você não é Merlin!

-Não dizem que os opostos se atraem? – falei sorrindo.

-O que eu faço? – Eu não ouvi isso, Tiago Potter, um dos que são considerados os conquistadores de Hogwarts, pedindo conselhos? Isso não é real...

-O que você faz? – falei surpreso.

-Sim Aluado, o que eu faço... A Lily me odeia, literalmente. – ele sorriu.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza quanto ao odeio Pontas...

-O que você disse? – ops, falei demais.

-Eu disse que você não precisa exagerar... o ódio é um sentimento muito profundo, e eu acho que a Lily não é capaz de odiar alguém como você. Apesar de você sempre fazer com que ela sinta raiva de você...

-Pelo menos já é um avanço. – falou Sirius sorrindo se sentando ao lado de Pontas, enquanto eu me sentava do outro.

-O que eu devo fazer então?

-Fazer com que ela perceba que você não acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor... e que não é o egocêntrico que aparenta ser.

-Ei, eu não sou egocêntrico.

Eu o encarei firmemente.

-Pense bem... Eu não digo que você seja, eu digo que você aparenta ser...

-Aparento ser? O que faz com que ela tenha tanta raiva de mim?

Ai Meu Pai, será que o Tiago perdeu os neurônios que tinha pra descobrir que gostava da Lílian?

-Sua ações em geral Pontas... Primeiro, você implicar com o Ranhoso.

-Mais aí...

-Segundo, achar que é o melhor em tudo.

-Ei, isso...

-Terceiro, se intrometer na vida dela. E quarto e último, chama ela para sair e depois sair com outras.

-Ei, mas eu não acho que sou melhor que todo mundo! – falou irritado. – E só saio com outras porque ela não aceita sair comigo... Eu não posso ficar esperando por ela a vida toda e deixar de aproveitar a vida!

-Está vendo? É isso que ela não gosta... isso faz com que ela pense que suas palavras são falsas, que você não é alguém confiável. – Ai meu pai, só espero que a Lílian nunca descubra que eu disse isso para o Tiago, pois ela confessou isso tudo pra mim... e me fez prometer não contar para ele... quer dizer, eu acho que ela nem se lembra que me disse isso pois no dia ela, digamos, tinha bebido demais... e deixou literalmente, minha camisa encharcada de lágrimas.

_Lílian – Eu realmente não tinha a mínima idéia de que eu tinha falado isso naquele dia..._

_Tiago – Você já esteve de porre Lily? Antes daquele dia?_

_Lílian – Num baile do sexto ano..._

_Sirius – Pelo menos é uma garota ajuizada, só ficou duas vezes, você Tiago, eu já perdi a conta..._

_Tiago – Tive minhas razões... E você também não fica atrás Sirius._

_Sirius – O Remo é o único santinho aqui..._

_Lílian – Isso é o que você pensa... Ele já ficou uma vez._

_Remo – Mas isso não vem ao caso não é Lily?_

_Lílian – Com certeza Remo._

_Sirius – Terá um caso futuro?_

_Remo – Digamos que sim.  
_

-Mas eu não sou assim! – ele se levantou bruscamente me olhando irritado.

-Eu não acho que você seja dessa forma, pois eu te conheço mais do que qualquer pessoa fora deste dormitório, mas só repeti palavras que a Lílian me disse uma vez. – pronto, agora acabou-se. Acabei de confessar que ela me disse isso. – Mas eu peço que não fale disso para ela Tiago, ela me fez prometer não contar para ninguém...

-Porque você nunca me contou isso Remo? – falou ele agora andando de um lado para o outro no quarto. – PORQUE VOCÊ NUNCA ME CONTOU?

-Eu achei que você não se importaria... Pensei que a Lílian era um desafio para você... Pensei que você faria ela sofrer, assim como fez com todas as outras... E eu não queria isso para ela... Você sabe que eu nunca concordei com isso.

-Remo... – Tiago me olhou firmemente, apesar de demonstrar preocupação. – Você gosta da Lílian?

Eu olhei para ele surpreso, soltei um longo suspiro.

-Sim...

Tiago desabou em cima da cama ao lado.

-Considero ela como uma irmã que eu nunca tive e assim, como um irmão super-protetor, não gostaria de vê-la sofrer.

Sirius, assim como Tiago esboçou um fraco sorriso, sendo que o do primeiro era maroto.

-Ele gosta da Ana, Pontas.

Corei fortemente.

-E-eu n-não g-gosto d-dela. – porque que raios eu tive que gaguejar? – De qualquer forma isso não vem ao caso agora. – terminei quando me recompus.

-Bem... nossa próxima missão... – falou Sirius rindo. – Fazer com que o nosso amigo Tiago Potter, o maroto conquiste o amor de Lílian Evans, a monitora.

-Considere isso missão impossível... – falou Pedro, que, apesar de nenhum de nós ter reparado, prestava atenção na conversa, ainda que estivesse deitado, mas agora a cama estava com os cortinados abertos.

-Nada é impossível para Sirius Black, Rabicho... Então Pontas o que vai fazer?

Eu olhei para a janela, enquanto Sirius falava, percebi que os primeiros raios de sol se faziam presentes, sorri fracamente, aquela foi uma longa noite.

_(pausa da gravação)_

N/Sirius – Bom espero que tenham gostado da minha humilde e modesta participação nas respostas do comentários... Beijos e antes de tudo, comentem! E para finalizar... No mínimo, eu sou o máximo!


	5. Relatos IV

/um tapete vermelho se abre do nada e por ele passa ninguém menos que Sirius Black, com seu andar felino, lançando olhares fatais para todos os lados, no que a autora revira os olhos, apesar de ficar extremamente corada ( é claro, ela me ama que eu sei...) senta em seu glorioso trono real, que não é nada além da cadeira do computador e começa a digitar.../

Autora – Nada disso aconteceu...

Sirius – Bem, mas me diga, minha entrada não foi maginífica? Eu não podia simplesmente dizer um "Oi" afinal, quase todos dizem "oi" e eu não sou quase todos, eu sou o único e perfeito Sirius Black!

Autora – Se tivessem dois de você /até que não seria tão mau/ o mundo estaria perdido, pois não sei onde teria lugar para tanto ego.

Sirius – Ah, você me ama...

* * *

N/Sirius – Dispenso apresentações não?? Bem, só para esclarecimento... /e antes que ela começe com as ameaças/ EU NÃO SOU O AUTOR DESSA FIC... Pois certamente a autora me matará se eu tomar os créditos que são dela para mim. /e depois da ameaça de ser jogado pela janela do terceiro andar, foi realmente a melhor opção/ Acho que é só não?E, por que eu estou aqui? Porque a autora me ama e me deu essa agradável função... ( só espero que os outros marotos não descubram isso! Vai que eles queiram fazer isso também??) . Então vamos aos comentários. 

Carol Evans – Ah obrigado por gostar de mim.... /e quem não gosta?/ e realmente foi hilário, mais hilário ainda foi ele pedindo a _nossa _ajuda para conquistar a ruivinha...

Witches – Bem, aqui estou eu novamente, lindo, maravilhoso, para vocês... /solta um beijinho/ e realmente ficar apaixonado por alguém tão 'calmo' que nem Lilian Evans é um verdadeiro problema!

Lilian e Lavínia Black – Bem, eu estou aqui... /ameacei a autora com a varinha e ela deixou eu continuar.../ Ah, que é isso, eu sou o máximo? Imagina... /solta um beijinho/

Autora – Que bom que você gostou do estilo... Realmente isso nasceu de uma das minhas maluquices... E realmente, eu estou adorando escrever assim, pois eles têm total liberdade sobre a fic /além de cada um ter sua opinião diferente, coisa que em um diário ou uma fic narrada em primeira ou terceira pessoa você não teria muita liberdade/ Bem, eu realmente não havia percebido, mas tinha a ligeira desconfiança de que estava sendo observada.

Claro, como ela iria perceber? Afinal, eu, Sirius Black sou sorrateiro como um gato /apesar de ser um cachoro, literalmente/ E eu acho que ela já estava desconfiada, pois ela jogou um pilha de livros pesados em cima de mim! E nossa, como isso doeu... /sorte que a mãe dela a chamou quando ela terminou de jogar os livros... seria realmente estranho se você visse os livros flutuando sobre a sua cama?/ E bem, tem outros locais da casa que eu ficava...a sala, por exemplo. E, eu não chegava a ficar o dia todo! Eu tinha que voltar para casa, não? /afinal, minha casa já é uma zona, imagine se eu não cuidasse?/

Silverghost - Pobre Lily mesmo... /se bem que de pobre ela não tem nada ( espero que o Pontas nunca saiba disso, se bem que eu sempre falo isso na frente dele)/ Além de eu ser bom por completo, você adorou meus comentários? Ah, obrigado... se bem que tudo feito por mim é perfeito, modéstia à parte... /solta um beijinho/ Bem, o Tiago está começando aos poucos... com a minha enorme ajuda, é claro quando ao que eu fiz para juntar os dois... segredo,e issofoi apenas o começo, mas é claro que eu não deixaria de 'aproveitar a vida' para ajudar o meu amigo encalhado Pontas... sem falar que eu ainda ajudei o Remo /acho que eu estou falando demais/ estou sinceramente pensando em abrir uma agência de... como é mesmo o nome?... Ah, sei lá, é aquelas agências trouxas para juntar corações desiludidos à espera de um grande amor... /menos/

Autora – VOCÊ JÁ COMEÇOU A ESCREVER DOZE ANOS! /olhos brilhando/ QUE EMOÇÃO! Bem, realmente é muito triste fazer os personagens que gostamos sofrer... tomara que eu faça você rir um pouco com a minha.

Marmaduke Scarlet - /olhar extremamente deprimido/ Realmente, eu ando TÃO triste... minha auto-estima virou baixa-estima... Ah, eu sabia que você era apaixonada por mim! /modéstia a parte, quem não é?/ Afinal, ninguém resiste à tentação chamada Sirius Black, ou seja, eu... /solta um beijinho/ Porque você foi dar essa idéia para ela? Em menos de dois dias eu trabalhei mais do que eu tinha trabalhado durante o ano! Eu varri casa, fiz comida ( disse para ela que não prometia nada...), espanei móveis, e outros trabalhos domésticos que não me vem em mente... Depois ela inventou de ir no tal do Shopping, me fez ficar TRÊS horas /menos Sirius, menos/ vendo as roupas que ela vestia... e me perguntando se achava que ficava boa, depois tive que _carregar_ as roupas que ela havia comprado... /nada como aumentar um pouco, quer dizer, inventar tudo isso/

Mah-Clarinha - Bem, além de ser linda e perfeita as nossas atitudes, a pessoa que vos falar também é... Euzinho, Sirius Black.

Eloarden Dragoon – Ah, muito obrigado, você me adoram… Quanto a como eu fiquei amigo da ruivinha, no próximo capítulo você irá saber... Já como eu vou juntar Lily e Pontas, segredo. Ah, e obrigado pelo desejo de boa sorte, acho que vou precisar.../solta um beijinho/

Lilli- Evans – Foi realmente uma ótima idéia... Quanto à minha participação... Eu finalmente participo deste capítulo... Mas também pense bem, são quatro pessoas para narrar uma história! Ah, esse Lobinho apaixonado me gerou muita dor de cabeça... O Remo é realmente chato quando se trata de garotas e relacionamentos, ele sempre bota o fato lobisomem e solidão no meio!

Autora – Quanto aos porres de Lily, eu realmente não imaginava... Mas como explicaria o fato dela dizer que gostava do Tiago para o Remo em sã consciência? Então veio a idéia do porre... Quanto a isso, vou narrar os próximos, mas se quiser eu narro como foi o primeiro.

Laynier – Por mim morre... Mais um Ranhoso para sujar a pureza do mundo com seu sebo e nariz de gancho? Não mesmo.

Autora – SIRIUS!

/Revira os olhos/ Ah, e PELO AMOR DE MERLIN NÃO GRITA ASSIM... Eu já agüentei os gritos da Lily por sete anos e vem você com mais gritos! Bem o Pontas resolveu narrar, quer dizer, o Remo deixou ele narrar, afinal aquele lobo decidiu roubar a cena! Ah, e /infelizmente/ não precisa matar o protótipo de Ranhoso, o mini-Ranho... o pivete, ou sei lá como ele se chama.

Sarah-Lupin-Black – Apaixonada por nós? Porque não só por mim?? Ah, todas fazem isso. /e eu tenho a ligeira impressão que a Lisa da história da autora foi inspirada nela mesma./

Mimi Granger - Bem, depois de muito naos eu admiti que gostava da Lisa... /Nessa fic/ Quanto ao Tiago, ele já vinha desconfiando que via algo mais na ruivinha... e modéstia a parte eu percebi que esse tal de 'desafio' era mais sério do que isso! Quanto à Lily, a mesma coisa... só que ela demora mais para perceber... afinal o "Te odeio Potter" subiu para a cabeça, e ela acha que não deve sentir mais nada pelo Arrogante e Tirano Potter! Bem, quanto a invadir o computador da autora... e infelizmente não tinha nada de interessante... /nada confidencial, mas tudo bem.../ afinal, eu sou maroto, eu sou o máximo... conclusão eu posso fuçar as coisas dos outros, mas os outros não podem fuçar a minha E ela quase leu?! (O.O) Merlin, eu não me imagino fazendo uma poesia-declaração e a Lisa lendo... /acho que eu devo ter ficado mais vermelho do que as vestes de quadribol da Grifinória/

Autora – Fico lisonjeada...

Sinceramente, eu só falei que valsaria com o Ranhoso porque tinha plena certeza...

Autora – Eu realmente morri de rir quando me deu a idéia do Sirius falar isso... Imaginei o Sirius vestido com aqueles smokins e o Snape vestido com um vestido justo e cor de rosa /fruto de um feitiço do Sirius/ valsando por Hogwarts... Imaginando um sorriso maroto do Sirius, ao ver a cara entediada e extremamente furiosa do Ranhoso.

Bem, a fic está atualizada... Porque eu peguei no pé da autora... /solta um beijinho/

Mile-Evans – Assim eu fico com ciúmes... /cara de cachorro molhado/ preferiu as ideias da autora do que as minhas perfeitas idéias? Tudo bem. /não vou dar esse gostinho a autora/ A autora agradece. AH, pelo menos você gostou da minha humilde participação da fic. Eu? Meu ego é menor do que uma formiga... /por que todo mundo insiste em falar que eu me acho o máximo? Mas o que eu posso fazer se eu realmente sou? Estou sendo realista, oras! /Bem, o Tiago se gaba por ser bom em quadribol... E eu me gabo por ser bom em quadribol e ser perfeito... O que tem de mau nisso? /solta um beijinho/

Autora – Eu realmente adoraria conversar com os personagens... olhos brilhando e me imaginar conversando com o Sirius...

Isabelle Potter – Hum, uma Potter? Porque não uma Black? Sirius Black, é (tão) mais perfeito do que Tiago Potter? Ah, mas tudo bem...

Autora – Bem, esse ser que falou no meu lugar... /como deve ter percebido/ É Sirius Black. Ah, e quanto a carta tudo bem... Sei bem como é essa falta de tempo.

B.P. – Que bom que você gostou do fic /falo pela autora/

Mari-Buffy – Ah, obrigado por dizer que as gravações estão legais, afinal como não estaria? A idéia foi de euzinho... Sirius Black. /se bem que o Aluado ajudou, mas a idéia principal foi minha/

Bem, comentários respondidos... agradecidos, então vamos ao capítulo... Aliás, beijos para todos os que estão lendo a fic e agradeço pelos comentários. Já que o Pontas insistiu _tanto_, eu dei a honra para ele nomear esse próximo cap, e quem estava reclamando que meu querido amigo não narrou uma linha, ele narra nesse cap. E EU TAMBÉM!!!! finalmente

**_Relatos IV – Depois de séculos uma descoberta... Eu te Amo Lílian Evans! E agora, o que eu faço? (Tiago)_**

_Tiago – Eu realmente queria ter narrado o fato de quando eu admiti que gostava da ruivinha, mas fizemos o trato de não repetir a mesma parte da história, o que ficaria muito Sirius Black (chato), então vou falar o que aconteceu no outro dia..._

_Sirius – Estou morrendo de rir Pontas._

-Nada é impossível para Sirius Black, Rabicho... Então Pontas o que vai fazer?

Estava amanhecendo, Remo, que estava olhando "Aluadamente" para a janela se virou para olhar para mim, olhei para todos, sendo que o idiota do Sirius ainda tinha aquele sorriso de deboche no rosto... Merlin porque ele tem que ser tão irritante? Tudo bem que eu confessei algo que eu fingia( e tentava convencer a mim mesmo) não existir faz três anos, mas ele tinha que ficar com esse maldito sorriso de triunfo no rosto?

-Não sei... algum de vocês tem alguma sugestão? – Perfeito fiasco, nunca imaginaria que eu, Tiago Potter, um dos maiores conquistadores de Hogwarts, estaria pedindo dicas para os outros, e é claro, por causa da minha estúpida pergunta, Almofadinhas começou a rir...

-Hahaha, você não está falando sério não é, Tiago?

Ele olhou para mim com ar de indagação...

-Você está falando sério... – ele suspirou, acho que a minha cara não deve ter sido a das melhores...

-Acho que você devia se declarar para ela...

Ah, ta ótima idéia Rabicho, mas se você não se lembra é o que eu venho fazendo todos esses anos... Uma vez eu cheguei a mandar um buquê de flores para ela e o que ela fez? Jogou no lixo!

-Se não se lembra Rabicho, eu falo que gosto dela vinte e cinco horas por dia... – respondi monotamente.

-Não está fazendo da maneira correta... – falou Remo pensativo.

Eu não estou fazendo da maneira correta? Sempre fiz isso com todas, _todas_ as garotas que conheci e nenhuma delas me rejeitou como a Lily faz, algumas até se faziam de difíceis, mas depois desistiam, afinal ninguém resisti ao meu charme... quer dizer, ninguém a não ser Lílian Evans... Linda, maravilhosa, minha deusa... Perfeita para mim, aqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes, aquele corpo escultural, aqueles lindos cabelos ruivos, e aqueles lábios... doces, carnudos, maravilhosos... que eu tive a chance de provar na noite anterior... Mesmo sendo à força e ter ganhado tapa em troca, mas consegui...

-Ele só pode estar pensando na _Lily..._

O Sirius tinha que ser tão inconveniente?

-Sra Potter pra você, Sirius... – eu sorri. – E o que eu estou fazendo de errado, Aluado?

-Posso ser sincero? – disse ele exibindo um fraco sorriso no rosto, quando ele faz isso é que a coisa não é boa... Não pra mim...

-Tudo bem...

-Bom, ela te acha um arrogante, criança, egocêntrico... e tudo o mais que eu te disse ontem...

-E você quer que eu faça o que? – perguntei imaginando a resposta.

-Não azare os outros, não saia com garotas e não convide a_ Lily_ para sair.

-Ótimo, agora fale a verdade... – falei brincando. – Pelo Amor de Deus Aluado, se eu deixar de fazer isso é preferível que me lancem um _Obliviate _logo de uma vez, se ela por acaso gostar de mim, tem que gostar do jeito que eu sou!

-Eu entendo o que o Aluado quis dizer Pontas... Você tem que mostrar para a _Lily..._ – não estou gostando nada disso, Remo, Sirius... Lily, pra cá, Lily pra lá... – ... que você amadureceu!

-E a primeira coisa que você deve fazer é... pedir desculpas pelos beijos e chamar ela de Evans...

-E nada de apelidos como meu Lírio, Ruivinha, minha Deusa... – completou Sirius.

PEDIR DESCULPAS PELO BEIJO? O ALUADO PIROU, E O SIRIUS PIROU JUNTO! EU SONHEI COM ESSE MOMENTO DURANTE ANOS E AGORA EU VOU TER QUE PEDIR DESCULPAS PELO MELHOR MOMENTO DA MINHA VIDA!?

Sirius olhou para mim sorrindo... Merlin eu acho que ele adora ver os sofrimentos dos outros... grande amigo ele não?

-Você vai pedir desculpas, mas isso não significa que será algo verdadeiro... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Ela só precisa achar que você ficou arrependido.

Não é que o Sirius pensa? Se bem que eu sou mais inteligente do que ele é claro, modéstia a parte... Mas quando se trata de Lílian Evans, meu cérebro trava.

-Então, é isso que eu vou fazer... – disse sorrindo e indo em direção ao banheiro.

_Lílian – Não, não, eu não ouvi isso... TIAGO POTTER EXPLIQUE-SE..._

_Tiago – Bem, você acha que eu me arrependi de ter te beijado Lílian? Eu sonhava com isso todas as noites... E acordava irritado por não ter passado de um sonho amada Lily... ( som de um selinho)_

_Sirius – Ah, não, não mesmo, me recuso a ficar vendo isso..._

_Lílian – Certo Sirius, então vou continuar..._

Dá pra acreditar? Acordei com um sorriso bobo no rosto... E o pior de tudo, o motivo desse sorriso foi o sonho que eu tive COM O POTTER! Sinceramente eu acho que ele me deu alguma poção para tomar ou algo assim, ou então estou drogada... EU ODEIO ESSE GAROTO! Não posso ter sonhos com ele, pois quando ele entra no meu _sonho_, automaticamente este vira um _pesadelo_! Mas não... EU PASSEI O RESTO DA NOITE INTEIRA SONHANDO COM AQUELE IDIOTA E O PIOR DE TUDO EU ESTAVA _BEIJANDO_ ELE CALOROSAMENTE... Acho melhor eu tomar um banho...

-Lily... – falou Alice surpresa... bem, é claro que estaria, eu estava no chão e não tinha percebido... eu acho que foi quando eu e aquela criatura estávamos _rolando na neve..._ Ai meu Merlin.

_Tiago – Rolando na neve amada Lily, não teve algo mais no seu sonho não?_

_Lílian – Nada do que a gente já não tenha feito..._

_Tiago – Então você imaginava ser como era realmente?_

_Lílian – Vocês garotos tem uma mente suja..._

-O que foi? – perguntei fingindo surpresa.

-Você está bem?

-Acho que sim, tirando o fato que eu caí da cama.

-O sonho foi bom então... – disse Lisa saindo do banheiro, enrolada numa toalha. – Pra cair da cama desse jeito.

-Não tive sonho algum... – porque o corpo da gente tem que nos trair dessa forma? Eu senti meu rosto corar.

-Tiago... – disse Lisa e logo após deu uma risada.

-EU NÃO SONHEI COM AQUELE IMBECIL!

-Ei, eu não disse nada... – falou ela sorrindo maliciosamente. – Foi o que eu ouvi... Você falou isso a noite toda.

_Sirius – A NOITE INTEIRA... Lily, Lily... Tem certeza disso? Acho que não teve só rolando na neve nesse sonho... Vocês não rolaram em cima da ca..._

_Lílian – Cala essa boca Sirius!_

-Quem me garante que eu disse isso... – mas que droga, eu corei novamente, minhas amigas apenas se olharam e tornaram a rir.

-Vamos Lily, se apronte, hoje tem visita para Hogsmeade.

Eu me levantei, pelos menos a Ana era mais compreensiva do que as outras duas, espera eu me enganei, ela tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios... Estou perdida.

---

Quando me olhei no espelho mal me reconheci, involuntariamente eu tinha me arrumado mais do que o normal... Amarrei meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo, passei lápis nos olhos além de uma fraca sombra e brilho nos lábios, usei um vestido azul de alça, que ia um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma sandália branca... Fiquei me olhando no espelho imaginando o porque de eu ter me arrumado tanto... e em minha mente veio a imagem do Potter.

_Tiago – Quer dizer que você tinha se produzido toda pra mim?_

Bufei de raiva, realmente eu devo estar com algum distúrbio psicológico, aquilo só foi um beijo, quer dizer, foram dois... Sentei na cama à espera da Lisa, é incrível, ela foi a primeira a tomar banho, estamos todas prontas e ela é a última a ficar arrumada... É um tal de tira roupa bota roupa que eu nunca vi... Mas isso tudo tem um motivo... Sirius Black.

_Sirius – Revelador isso..._

-Vamos logo Lisa, pois senão a gente só vai pra Hogsmeade mês que vem... – falei rindo.

-Eu não tenho culpa se não acho uma roupa que preste!

-Veste qualquer uma, você não vai se encontrar com ninguém mesmo...

-Eu sei que eu não vou... – disse ela corando. – Mas eu quero me sentir bonita posso?

-Certo, certo.

_Tiago – Poxa Lily você foi má, sonhava comigo e nunca me contou?_

_Lílian – Você acha que eu ia te contar para você sair me dando novos beijinhos?_

Bom, depois de o Sirius ter finalmente escolhido uma bendita roupa, nós finalmente saímos do dormitório. Se bem que eu estava com um pequeno frio na barriga, não sei porque...

Aliás, eu sei. Sempre sinto isso quando percebo que ela está se aproximando...

Desci a escada distraidamente passando a mão pelos cabelos e quando virei o rosto eu a vi. Mesmo de costas, mas foi suficiente para eu ver como ela estava bonita...

Maravilhosa, ela virou para minha direção e sinceramente eu nunca tinha visto ela tão linda... ainda mais usando um vestido da cor que eu adoro. Senti um calor percorrendo meu corpo ao admira-la de cima a baixo... nunca vi o corpo dela assim tão... tão... não tenho palavras, o vestido que ela está usando delineia bem o seu corpo... LILIAN EVANS PORQUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO! VOCÊ QUER ME DEIXAR MALUCO!?

Corei levemente ao perceber que ela estava me olhando, é minha impressão ou ela também ama a cor azul?

-Pontas? – disse Sirius sorrindo. Acho que ele já tinha me chamando a alguns minutos. Eu olhei para ele ainda meio extasiado. – Hora da ação.

Suspirei... _será que eu iria por tudo a perder?_

Estava eu olhando fixamente a escada esperando a boa vontade de Lisa e as outras descerem, pois apesar de Ana e Alice estarem prontas, decidiram ficar para ajudar e apressar nossa querida amiga e eu decidi sair, pois já estava perdendo a paciência... Olhava a escada fixamente, quando senti um leve arrepio percorrer meu corpo ao perceber que estava sendo observada, mesmo de costas meu nariz não me enganou... aquele cheiro cítrico que tanto conheço, mas do que eu queria é claro.

Suspirei profundamente e me virei... Pra encontrar Tiago Potter... Lá estava ele com uma calça branca e uma blusa azul... eu mereço? Olhei para ele por alguns minutos, mas não foi com aquele rotineiro olhar tedioso... EU ESTAVA EXPLORANDO O CORPO DELE COM OS OLHOS! Olhei cada músculo, cada pêlo, cada membro... comecei pelos pés e senti um calor percorrer o meu corpo. E quando dei por mim estava reparando em o quanto ele era perfeito... o encarei por alguns minutos. Claro, acabei de lembrar... Ele AMA a cor azul... Meu Merlin, agora é que ele não larga do meu pé mesmo. Mas ele tinha que ser tão bonito? Foi então que eu me lembrei dos 'sonhos'. Desci meu olhar mais um pouco até me deparar nos lábios, um formato tão perfeito que parece que foi desenhado por alguém... nem tão carnudo assim, mas muito atraente... Vi que ele corou levemente... Ele fica tão fofo envergonhado... MEU DEUS O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO! Balancei a cabeça ao ver que ele falava com Sirius, a fim de espantar meu devaneio.

_Sirius – Isso eu vou ter que comentar... Lily não sabia que você era tão safada..._

_Tiago – Você não conhece nem a metade Sirius..._

_Sirius – Você podia me emprestar ela qualquer dia não Pontas?_

_Lílian – Só em sonhos Sirius._

_Tiago – Nem em sonhos Almofadinhas._

_Lílian – Hora de numa narração conjunta._

N/Autora – Negrito para Tiago e normal para a Lílian.

N/Sirius – Ei, quem faz esses comentários sou eu!

N/Autora – Posso deixar minhas notas? O credito não é só seu...

N/Sirius – Mas a incubência de deixar comentários é minha!

N/Autora – Sim vossa majestade!

N/Sirius – Negrito para o Pontas, e normal para a Ruivinha.

**-Evans... – falei me aproximando, com as mãos no bolso me controlando para não agarra-la ali mesmo... ou então poria tudo a perder.**

Evans? Eu ouvi mesmo isso? Não, não... isso é realmente estranho... O Potter sempre me chama de Lily, percebi que ele estava com as mãos no bolso, seria uma brincadeira? O Encarei por alguns minutos pensando em quanto eu odiava aquele ser, mas não consegui recuperar a metade do que eu sentia por ele... sinceramente o que deu em mim? Acho que vou visitar madame Pomfrey mais tarde...

**-Evans... – chamei novamente, dessa vez me aproximando mais, eu podia tirar uma das mãos e passar em frente ao rosto dela, mas achei melhor não arriscar, eu mal estou conseguindo me controlar com as mãos no bolso imagine elas soltas? E pra piorar a situação estou sentindo aquele doce cheiro de lírios... Por Merlin, essa garota ainda me leva a loucura.**

-O que foi Potter? – respondi calmamente e percebi que minha voz saiu mais doce do que eu queria... Também ele estava realmente lindo, porque ele tinha que estar de azul e branco?

**-Bem... eu... – que ótimo, só pelo fato de eu ter levantado o meu olhar e encarado ela, começo a gaguejar... Respirei fundo.**

Pelo Amor de Merlin não me peça para sair com você, pois do jeito que eu estou insana vou acabar dizendo sim...

**-Você... Me desculpa? – pronto, falei finalmente.**

-Desculpar o quê, Potter?

**-Pelos beijos de ontem... eu realmente não devia ter feito isso...**

-Tudo bem Potter. – eu suspirei aliviada, apesar de achar estranho a atitude dele. – Já aconteceu mesmo...

**-E, Evans... Você está linda hoje... – bom sinceramente me xinguei internamente depois de ter deixado escapar essa frase, como eu fui idiota! Sorri amarelo, preparando meus ouvidos para os futuros gritos... ela ficou vermelha, da cor dos cabelos... Ah, mesmo assim ela não deixa de ser maravilhosa. Céus como eu amo essa garota.**

-Obrigada, você também está... – Eu não acredito que eu disse isso e o pior! Corei debilmente ao simples elogio dele e ainda por cima disse que ele estava bonito... sinceramente eu preciso me internar num sanatório! E urgentemente.

**O que? Senti minhas pernas vacilarem ao ouvir a resposta dela... Ela disse que eu também estava bonito... Alguém me belisca, eu estou sonhando... **

_Tiago – Mais que merda Almofadinhas!_

_Sirius – Você não pedi para que alguém te beliscasse?_

_Tiago – Eu estou narrando fatos passados, não quero ser beliscado._

_Sirius – Mas você pediu..._

_Tiago – Desisto..._

**-Hum, então eu não vou mais atrasar o seu encontro.– falei minha voz saindo mais rouca do que eu esperava... eu pensei por uns minutos, se ela estava tão bonita dessa forma, provavelmente havia se produzido para um garoto não? Quem dera que fosse pra mim.**

-Eu não tenho um encontro.

-**Não?**

**Sorri e levei involuntariamente a mão nos cabelos...**

Pelo Amor de Deus, não faça essa pergunta.

-**Então você qu... – ops não era isso seu idiota, quer por tudo a perder? – Então, a gente se vê por aí. – não resisti e deu uma piscada para ela e fui andando em direção à Sirius.**

Eu abri um pouco a boca abismada... ou isso é um sonho bem maluco, ou Hogwarts acordou de pernas pro ar... Eu realmente pensei na possibilidade de sair com o Potter, gostei ( não tanto)de ter sonhado com ele, o achei atraente, não ralhei com ele, corei ao receber um elogio dele e ele não me chamou para sair. O que deu no Potter, e em mim? Não que eu queria que ele fizesse isso mas... ele nunca perdia essa chance... Isso é realmente estranho...

_Tiago – Agora é a minha vez..._

-Consegui! – falei num suspiro.

-Cara a ruivinha além de gostosa... – eu fuzilei Almofadinhas com o olhar, no que ele sorriu. – esta realmente esquisita... Eu estou surdo ou não houve nenhum grito?

-Engraçadinho...

-Cadê o Aluado e Rabicho?

Vi meu amigo revirar os olhos, eu acho que eu perdi alguma coisa.

-Você não ouviu nada do que estávamos falando Pontas... Você acenou com a cabeça e não estava ouvindo nada seu tratante!

-Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando novamente...

-Bem, o Rabicho disse que estava com fome e nos esperava lá em baixo... e por isso foi na frente... o Remo voltou porque tinha esquecido de colocar o distintivo de monitor que a gente escondeu ontem... – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Sinto por não ter ouvido, estava vendo coisas melhores... – sorri de volta, mas ele não estava olhando para mim... ótimo isso não?

-Com licença... meu alvo está bem em frente... – ele deu uma palmadinha no meu ombro e saiu, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos.

_Sirius – Finalmente, minha vez..._

Bem, vocês acham mesmo que eu perderia essa chance? Não pensem bem, a Lílian ali, em pé, esperando as amigas, o Tiago com um sorriso bobo no rosto, vocês acham que eu ia perder a chance de pirraçar meu amigo? Não mesmo.

Passei a mão pela cintura de Lílian, ela sorriu, ela sabia que eu tinha a mania de fazer isso e, modéstia à parte, eu acho que ela adorava.

_Lílian – Digamos que sim..._

_Sirius – Confesse eu sou irresistível..._

_Lílian – E modesto._

Sinceramente podia sentir o Pontas me fuzilando com o olhar. Me aproximei do ouvido dela e sussurei...

-Isso tudo foi para mim ruivinha?

-Algum interesse Sirius?

-Todos...

-Você não presta. – disse ela se virando enquanto eu alargava o sorriso.

-Obrigado...

-Se eu não te conhecesse diria que você está falando sério... – disse ela sorrindo, lembrando o fato de que eu ainda segurava a cintura dela... Ou seja, ela gosta.

-Por que não? Você podia me dar a honra de sair comigo uma vez... – sussurrei olhando de soslaio para o Pontas... Realmente, ele estava vermelho e tinha os braços cruzados.

Ela revirou os olhos e eu ri.

-E essa produção toda é para quem?

Vi que ela corou levemente e depois respondeu.

-Lamento te decepcionar Sirius, mas se fosse para alguém, certamente esse alguém não seria você.

-Assim você me magoa Lily. É uma pena não querer sair comigo ruivinha...

-Como se você se importasse... – disse ela revirando os olhos. – Olha lá o que você vai aprontar com a minha amiga, Sirius.

-Como é que você sabe?

-Fui abandonada, você não está mais olhando para mim e muito menos esta com a mão na minha cintura.

Corei levemente, não é que ela estava certa? Ela se despediu de mim e se sentou numa das poltronas, eu ajeitei meu cabelos e fiquei esperando ela.

_Sirius – Narrarei então meu encontro com minha amada Delacourt... Bem, não se pode dizer que foi um encontro, afinal, não passou de um beijo!_

-Olá Delacourt? – falei dando meu sorriso mais sedutor... qualquer garota se derreteria, mas ela não é como as outras... – Essa produção toda é pra mim? – Lílian sorriu levemente, balançando a cabeça como quem dizia "Esse aí não toma jeito mesmo". Tiago olhava para ela... Ah, o amor!!! Que tédio!

Por isso que eu digo, eu nunca, _jamais_ vou me apaixonar... Pra ficar dessa forma, não mesmo...

_Tiago – O que você quis dizer com isso?_

_Sirius – Realmente naquela época, e agora também, você fica com um sorriso extremamente bobo quando pensa na Lily..._

_Tiago – Não mais do que o seu quando pensa na Lisa... E você dizia tanto que não iria se apaixonar que o amor chegou e você nem percebeu..._

_Sirius – Fazer o quê? Como dizem, não se manda no coração... Mas como são fatos passados, eu tenho que expressar meus antigos pensamentos, não?_

-Certamente Black, se um dia eu me produzir toda para sair com você, eu estou completamente insana... – ela sorriu.

-Então que tal você deixar sua insanidade falar mais alto e sair comigo, Delacourt? – disse olhando-a de cima a baixo e hoje, certamente ela estava provocante... os cabelos partido no lado, completamente cacheados, uma saia jeans ( mais curta do que o normal) e uma blusa preta... e uma leve maquiagem, que é o de menos... Merlin me dá essa garota de presente, nem que seja por uma noite...

Bom como descrevê-la... Perfeita, olhos castanhos-claros, os cabelos castanhos, levemente cacheados um pouco abaixo dos ombros, pele branca e macia. Quanto ao corpo, em toda a Hogwarts não tem corpo mais bonito do que o dela e hoje eu comprovei a minha teoria... Bonito não, maravilhoso! Perfeito, para mim, é claro.

-Lamento querido mais hoje eu estou consciente. – disse ela passando do meu lado, essa é a minha chance... eu a puxei pelo braço, agarrei pela cintura.

-Acha que você vai escapar de mim assim tão facilmente Lisa?

-Acho... - disse ela sensualmente, senti um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo... céus que garota.

Eu olhei para ela num sorriso maroto, rocei meus lábios de leve nos dela e vi que ela havia fechado os olhos... qualquer garota não resisti a isso... comecei a beija-la lentamente, no que ela correspondeu... depois aprofundei o beijo... realmente senti um calor invadir o meu corpo, beijar essa garota era realmente muito bom... Várias pessoas agora assistiam ao nosso maravilhoso beijo, e é claro, algumas garotas morreram de ciúmes... Se acalmem, tem Sirius para todas...

-Cacete... – murmurei rouco, ela não devia ter feito isso! Instintamente me ajoelhei no chão segurando bem, vocês sabem... E, quem já recebeu isso, sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando e sinceramente dói muito.– Você quer me deixar sem futuros descendentes?

Ela sorriu e se aproximou do meu ouvido.

-Faça isso novamente Black e aí sim você ficará sem descendentes... – disse ela corando levemente... e eu senti aquele cheiro de rosas que emanava dos cabelos dela. Bem, eu realmente me senti provocado, além de ela não ter aceitado meu convite... novamente, o que me faz perceber que ela não é alguém perfeitamente normal, porque, modéstia a parte, eu sou irresistível... Ela me instiga a beija-la novamente? Ela parece que não sabe, eu adoro provocações... Rapidamente esqueci a dor que estava sentindo... puxei-a com uma das mãos, o que fez que ela caísse em cima de mim e dei um novo beijo nela... Muito mais selvagem do que o antigo, devo comentar... pois estava com raiva... Os espectadores, na sua maioria garotos, aplaudiram a minha atitude, tudo bem que eles desejavam estar no meu lugar, mas quando se trata de ser atingido 'nas partes' não devemos deixar isso barato... e eles gostaram da minha atitude e é claro que foi ótima, afinal foi minha...

Lisa colocou a mão no meu peito na vã tentativa de se soltar do meu abraço... Desista, anos de quadribol me fez ficar mais forte do que você imagina... Então eu vi que ela estava correspondendo, e é claro, eu aproveitei o momento de distração, percorrendo todo o corpo dela com as minhas hábeis mãos... e realmente, não há como explicar o que eu senti... sem falar que ela estava acariciava meu pescoço levemente... e Merlin ela realmente achou meu ponto fraco... deixei escapar um gemido baixo e senti que ela sorria entre os meu lábios.

Arrepios constantes percorriam meu corpo... e passei a beijar o pescoço dela, descendo levemente...O que importa se tem gente assistindo, os incomodados é que se mudem, pois eu cheguei primeiro... E uma oportunidade dessas é única... De repente senti a respiração faltar... E depois de ter recobrado a consciência e ter me recuperado um pouco das sensações que Lisa havia me deixado, eu percebi que era por causa dela que eu estava sem ar, afinal ela estava me estrangulando... Bem o que eu fiz? Segurei o pulso dela com força.

Ela soltou um grito de dor e me soltou, eu tossi e pus a mão no pescoço... Realmente essa garota queria me matar?

-Você é maluca ou o quê? – eu olhei para ela melhor e percebi que eu havia tirado uma das alças da blusa dela, que estava caída num dos braços... realmente eu não me lembro de ter feito isso... O rosto dela estava vermelho e lindo por sinal e ela massageava o pulso, onde havia uma marca vermelha... Eu olhei novamente para a alça da blusa e percebi que eu havia me excedido um pouco, quer dizer, muito... perto do decote da blusa havia uma marca vermelha, fruto meu...

-SIRIUS BLACK, O QUE VOCÊ ACHAVA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO? – a voz dela saiu extremamente rouca e eu percebi que os lábios dela estavam vermelhos, acho que assim como os meus.

-Te beijando? – falei num sorriso maroto. – E você quase me matava sabia? – bom, mas do que uma sessão de agarramento ao vivo, as pessoas acham uma de briga muito mais interessante...

-ANTES TIVESSE MATADO, O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA FAZER, ME DEIXAR NUA?

Eu instintamente a olhei de cima a baixo, apesar de saber perfeitamente cada parte do corpo dessa garota eu não me canso de olhar...

-Até que não seria uma má idéia... – conclui num olhar maroto.

Ela ficou, se ainda era possível, mais vermelha do que estava, se levantou rapidamente, no que eu fiz o mesmo, não tão rápido bem, agora passada a 'adrenalina' do momento, a dor antiga lá embaixo havia voltado.

-VOCÊ É UM PERFEITO CAFAJESTE, CACHORRO, SEM-VERGONHA, METIDO, GALINHA, MALANDRO, PERVERTIDO, ESTÚPIDO E ARROGANTE, SIRIUS BLACK.

-Bem, não nego que sou cachorro, mas dentre seu rosário de 'elogios' você esqueceu de uns dois querida Delacourt... Gostoso e perfeito.

Bem, várias meninas suspiraram e os garotos fizeram cara de nojo. Enquanto Tiago, que estava sentado _estrategicamente_ perto de Lílian, revirou os olhos.

Ela bufou de raiva e num segundo passou por mim feito um furacão puxando Lílian e as outras garotas... Bem, a discussão deu-se por encerrada e eu me lembrei que ainda tinha um encontro com uma Corvinal há exatamente cinco minutos atrás, mas não tem problema, as carruagens só saem daqui a meia hora e provavelmente quando eu descer ainda vou esperar por ela... Preciso me olhar no espelho urgentemente, certamente estou com o pescoço vermelho, devido à tentativa de homicídio da minha amada, realmente me dizem que eu desperto os lados mais selvagens das garotas, mas não sabia que era tão selvagem assim, me peguei pensando em como essa garota era maravilhosa...

Segui Lisa com os olhos pela ultima vez e percebi algo que eu realmente tinha me esquecido, mas lembrei e agora tive minhas suspeitas confirmadas, o Remo gostava de alguém daquele dormitório e esse alguém era Ana Colt, ele corou violentamente quando a garota, que foi puxada por Lisa, caiu diretamente em seus braços...

_Remo – Já que você falou sobre a Lisa falarei também sobre a Ana..._

_Sirius – Você que começou Lobinho..._

Maluco, totalmente pirado... Isso resume o que o Sirius realmente é... A garota deu uma joelhada bem dada naquele lugar e ele ainda agarra a garota novamente? Meu Deus, me lembrem de internar ele na melhor oportunidade... Bem, eu podia fazer algo por isso, mas realmente, se a Lílian que também é monitora não fez nada, quem sou eu pra fazer algo?

E lá se vai mais uma discussão... A Lisa ficou realmente irritada dessa vez... E o Sirius ainda sorri dessa maneira. Realmente o meu amigo não bate bem da cabeça...

Senti alguém esbarrar em mim e se segurar nos meus ombros, e eu a segurei pela cintura, como eu estava no meu famoso estado Aluado, demorei a tomar consciência de quem estava em meus braços... percebi que esse quem era importante quando meus olhos se depararam com ela. Corei mais do que eu tinha corado em toda a minha vida e percebi que ela também fazia o mesmo.

Ana Colt, morena dos olhos azuis, um pouco mais baixa do que eu...

_Sirius – Como eu sei que Remo não terá a coragem para falar descreverei o corpo dela... Nem magra, nem gorda, curvas acentuadas... o corpo é maravilhoso, não como o da Lisa, é claro._

_Remo – Muito obrigado, Sirius._

-Desculpe. – falou ela olhando para baixo.

-E... não... tudo... – nossa eu realmente fiquei sem reação, tive a ligeira impressão que tinha uma companhia de sapateado no meu estômago, senti corar novamente ao captar o olhar dela quando Ana levantou o rosto. – Não tem problema. – foi com a voz falhando mais saiu.

-Você se machucou?

Nossa como ela é doce... Corei novamente ao ver a nossa distância, ou seria a falta dela? Merlin ia acontecer algo que eu tanto esperava e temia ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais com todas as atenções voltadas para nós, fechei meus olhos enquanto pousava minha mão delicadamente no rosto dela, sentindo a respiração dela acelerada... Ia acontecer algo que ocupava meus sonhos e pensamentos desde o quinto ano... provar do beijo daquela moreninh...

-Ei, vocês marotos, vão demorar muito?

Nos assustamos e eu me afastei dela rapidamente, enquanto corava. Realmente se olhar matasse o Rabicho tinha morrido... Que raiva daquele rato, tinha que entrar justo agora, custava esperar pelo menos um minuto... Eu quase cheguei lá, quase.

Olhei para Sirius que soltou um suspiro nervoso, mas ao perceber que eu o olhava, deu um sorriso malicioso... Tiago se levantou emburrado e os outros que estavam presente saíram para o saguão de entrada. Ana ficou olhando para o nada extremamente corada e percebia-se que ela estava irritada. Lílian e Lisa puxaram-na para um canto... E Rabicho, percebendo que chegara em hora errada deu um sorriso amarelo... Eu realmente sou sortudo.

_Lílian – Finalmente vocês saberão o que a gente havia conversado naquele dia..._

-Você fez isso de propósito não foi Lisa?

Minha amiga exibiu um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Bem, nem você, nem ele tomam uma atitude... Passou perto.

-Se o Pettigrew não tivesse interrompido... – disse num suspiro.

-Aha, você gostou do que eu fiz...

Ana corou furiosamente.

-É... bem...

-Não precisa negar Ana... – falei sorrindo.

-Se eu fosse você chamava ele e o beijava ali mesmo. – a Lisa tem cada idéia maluca...

-Ah, ta, como fazer isso se toda vez que eu chego perto dele fico mais vermelha do que os cabelos de Lílian?

-Isso aí é com você, não quer que eu faça o serviço completo, não?

Ana sorriu.

-Quem sabe se eu tiver uma outra oportunidade como essa...

-Hum, a Ana mostrando seu lado mais 'santo'.

Ana olhou de soslaio para Remo e depois voltou a olhar a Lisa.

-Se ele não fosse tão tímido... – falou ela como se esperasse que o Remo aparecesse do nada, a puxasse e continuasse o que estava para acontecer.

Prendi o riso ao ver o Remo corado de raiva, corri o olhar pelos outros marotos até me deparar com a razão para minha insanidade, Tiago Potter, graças a Merlin que ele não estava olhando para cá, pois assim dá para eu admira-lo um pouquinho mais...

Quando tomei a consciência do que estava pensando ( novamente), bufei de raiva, enquanto a Lisa continuava a dar 'dicas' para a Ana.

_Remo – Vocês realmente não prestam... E ainda dizem que somos nós..._

-Rabicho, simplesmente eu deveria ter te matado... – falei com a voz rouca.

-Foi mal, mas é que vocês estavam demorando... – falou ele desanimado. – Te vejo lá embaixo então...

Agora ele volta lá para baixo? Eu mereço.

Bem, como meu estado não podia piorar Sirius veio sorrindo em minha direção... E sinceramente ele realmente fica irritante com aquele sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

-Ah, eu sabia que você gostava da Ana...

-Sirius, cala essa boca, antes que eu mesmo faça... – disse irritado.´

-Você foi muito lerdo, Remo.Eu no seu lugar já teria agarrado aquela moreninha... E perder uma oportunidade como essa! Pelo Amor de Merlin!

Suspirei profundamente.

-Em primeiro lugar, eu não me chamo Sirius Black, em segundo lugar, eu sou tímido. – corei fortemente. – Em terceiro lugar, nunca fui de me relacionar com garotas, afinal eu não vou a procura delas, elas que vêm a minha procura, e em quarto e último lugar, ser um... – eu abaixei o tom de voz. – lobisomem, não é algo agradável de se comentar num encontro de namorados... "Olha, eu te amo, mas eu sou um monstro... que tal continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo e aproveitamos para procriar novos monstrinhos? Se você não sabe, a maldição é hereditária. E quando a gente se casar, não se preocupe, nas noites de Lua Cheia, eu posso, no máximo, te matar se conseguir escapar do porão." Bela declaração de amor, não? – conclui sarcástico.

Sirius revirous os olhos.

-Em primeiro lugar... cansei de seu papo "Eu-sou-um-lobo-e-por-isso-devo-viver-sozinho pelo-resto-da-vida-para-não-matar-ninguém-que-amo". Em segundo lugar, antes de você ser a fera Lupina, você é Remo Lupin, um homem, e como todos, tem o direito de ser feliz e se relacionar com outras pessoas e não ficar confinado em uma casa à espera da morte e pensando na vida e tendo inveja da felicidade dos outros. Em terceiro lugar, realmente, se a garota gostar de você, não hesitará em viver o resto da vida ao seu lado só porque você é algo que você não desejaria ser. Em quarto lugar, vou para por aqui porque estou achando essa conversa muito madura para minha pessoa... Conclusão... " Agarra logo a moreninha e aproveite o momento". – ele concluiu num sorriso maroto.

Começamos a rir e depois o Tiago me olhou seriamente.

-O Sirius está certo Remo... Veja o exemplo dele, ele é um idiota completo, mas nem por isso as garotas deixam de gostar dele.

Bem, devido ao comentário 'amigável' do Pontas, nós recomeçamos a rir enquanto ele fechava a cara.

-Era para rir Pontas? – ele perguntou.

-Acho que sim... – disse ele ofegante. – Espera, você não tinha um encontro?

Eu e o Tiago rimos ao ver o constrangimento do cachorrinho, Sirius coçou a cabeça levemente e depois sorriu.

-Eu tinha me esquecido... – disse ele arregalando os olhos e depois saiu empurrando a gente... É minha impressão ou ele quer fazer a gente de escudo? Ele parou pro uns minutos e depois se virou para onde as garotas estavam. – Hey Lisa...

Lisa, que conversava com minha amada olhou para Sirius com raiva.

-O que é Black?

-Hum, belas pernas. – disse ele piscando um olho e soltando um beijinho para ela, a garota corou levemente devido ao comentário de Sirius.

-Sirius Black!

-Você não tem jeito não é Sirius? – falei logo após passarmos pelo buraco do retrato.

-Claro... Se não eu não seria eu mesmo. Agora vamos, provavelmente a Amanda deve estar me esperando.

_Sirius – Vou narrar então meu poder de sedução..._

_Remo – Estamos fugindo do assunto..._

_Tiago – Vamos fazer o seguinte, cada um relata o que quer, desde que tenha organicidade ou seja, siga a ordem dos fatos..._

_Sirius – Certo..._

Eu realmente estava certo, lá estava ela me esperando próximo à porta do saguão de entrada... Bem a feição dela não era das melhores ( me lembrava ligeiramente a irmã de Lily), é minha impressão ou hoje não é o meu dia? Não é impressão, é certeza. Amanda estava batendo um dos pés em sinal de impaciência e com os braços cruzados... Bem, pausa para descrever Amanda... Digamos que ela é bonita, os cabelos negros e os olhos castanhos dão um ar diferente nela... é quase do meu tamanho e assim como quase todas as Corvinais são magras, mas não a ponto de dizer que são magras como a Sonserinas... Bem, sinceramente, eu acho que o chapéu seletor escolhe as garotas por corpo... As Sonserinas são muito magras... As Corvinais já tem um pouco mais de corpo do que as Sonserinas, já as Lufa-lufas são as mais baixas de Hogwarts e um pouco gordinhas devo comentar, mas não todas, mas o corpo das Grifinórias... São maravilhosos, modéstia à parte, elas são da minha casa. É claro que tem as suas exceções, muitas Corvinais tem o corpo parecido com o das Grifinórias, não estou generalizando, estou indo pela maioria.

_Lílian – Para, para... desde quando você conhecia a minha irmã?_

_Sirius – Eu a vi no quinto ano e no sexto ano paquerei ela..._

_Lílian – VOCÊ O QUÊ?_

_Sirius – Paquerei sua irmã..._

_Tiago – Aquela cara de cavalo?_

_Sirius – Soube pela própria Lily que ela não gostava de bruxos e resolvi fazer isso..._

_Tiago – E se ela aceitasse?_

_Sirius – Bem, eu sabia que, apesar de eu ser irresistível ela não aceitaria... E realmente eu não tinha pensado no que faria se ela aceitasse._

_Lílian – Você tem que me contar isso Sirius..._

_Sirius – Sinto muito Lily, o Pontas acabou de falar, organicidade..._

_Lílian – Ti... Reconsidere! Eu quero isso relatado..._

_Tiago – Viram como ela é interesseira? Pra pedir favores ela me chama de Ti._

_Lílian – Não é só nisso Pontas..._

_Tiago – Quando se sente contrariada me chama de Pontas..._

_Lílian – Pára com isso Tiago._

_Tiago – Normal Tiago..._

_Lílian – Já chega Potter..._

_Tiago – Com raiva, Potter._

_Lílian – E então Tiaguito decidiu?_

_Tiago – Tiaguito não é normal..._

_Lílian – Poxa Tigui..._

_(risos)_

_Tiago – Aí é golpe baixo Lily... Tigui? Pelo Amor de Merlin... Que horrível!_

_Lílian – Quem sabe Guinho... ou então Ago... Ou quem sabe..._

_Tiago – Certo, antes do fim da gravação..._

_(risos)_

-Mandy amor... – dei o meu melhor sorriso e pisquei para ela.

-Explique-se Sirius.

-Explicar o que querida?

-É verdade o que eu ouvi os Grifinórios falarem?

-O que minha chèrie? – falei sedutoramente, no que vi ela vacilar um pouco, ai, ai eu sou mesmo irresistível.

-VOCÊ BEIJOU AQUELA IDIOTA SIRIUS BLACK? TENDO UM ENCONTRO COMIGO HOJE? – bem eu realmente pensei que ela tinha vacilado, afinal, ela corou não? Só que meu único problema foi pensar que ela não havia corado de raiva.

Ferrou-se tudo, esses grifinórios são um bando de fofoqueiros... Se bem que eu estou nesse meio... Alias não, sou apenas um rapaz bem informado.

_Remo – Bem informado??_

_Sirius – Claro... Um rapaz bem informado, porque não?_

_Remo – Ah, ta eu diria fofoqueiro mesmo... Além de curioso._

_Sirius – Eu sabia que seria uma má idéia convidar o Remo... Bem eu sei que é o primeiro dia que estamos narrando ainda( apesar das freqüentes pausas), mas o Remo simplesmente tirou a semana para me torrar a paciência... Você tirou os últimos dias para me contrariar não?_

_Remo – Como você adivinhou?_

_Sirius – Sei lá, intuição acho..._

-Bem querida Amanda, aquilo foi só um passatempo... Nada mais... Agora eu só tenho olhos para você.

A garota soltou um suspiro e me abraçou... Realmente eu sou ou não sou um bom ator?

-Desculpa a demora querida... – eu fiz aquela minha famosa cara de cachorro molhado e ela sorriu... mulheres, tão previsíveis... Se bem que são anos de experiência...

_Lílian – Anos de experiência?? Sei, já que você acha que as mulheres são tão previsíveis me diga, no que eu estou pensando agora?_

_Sirius – Quer mesmo que eu fale?_

_Lílian – Claro!_

_Sirius – Hum... passar a noite toda junto do Tiago, depois da noitada dele no sofá da sala! Se não pensar em voltar atrás!_

_( risos)_

_Tiago – Ah, eu sabia que você não agüenta ficar tão tempo longe de mim assim Lily!_

_Sirius – Bem, para quem não entendeu nada... a Lílian esta extremamente corada!_

_Tiago –Se quiser podemos ir agora mesmo..._

_Remo – Bem, é melhor vocês dois deixarem sua vida entre quatro paredes para depois._

_Lílian – Hum, pelo visto você realmente conhece as garotas ( voz rouca)_

_Sirius – Ah, obrigado... Bem, anunciamos 'as futuras pazes' entre a Lílian e o Tiago... E pelo Amor de Merlin, lembrem de trancar a porta!_

_Lílian – SIRIUS!_

_Tiago – Er, voltando a história..._

Vi Tiago olhar para mim e revirar os olhos... A culpa é minha se ele não pode aproveitar para sair com outras garotas para conquistar a ruivinha? ( isso me lembra que eu ainda tenho um plano a fazer, mas não vou me preocupar, não por hoje...) Por isso que eu gosto da minha liberdade... Sou livre para fazer o que eu quiser... não nesse momento é claro... Mas olhar não tira pedaço... É o que eu sempre digo.

-Vamos então Milady? – disse eu dando o braço para ela, que aceitou de bom grado.

Pisquei para o Pontas, que estava um pouco atrás de mim e soltei um sorriso maroto... É afinal o dia não está tão ruim assim...

_Sirius – A pedido da minha cunhada que não é cunhada, narrarei um fato passado na minha tentativa de encher o saco da Petúnia irmã de Lílian._

Estava eu esperando a boa vontade do Tiago sair quando eu avistei aquele rosto não tão conhecido assim, abri um sorriso maroto... Petúnia Evans, irmã de Lílian... Vi que ela estava um pouco afastada dos pais, acho que não queria ver a irmã, olhando o trem passar monotamente... Uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça, porque não encher o saco dela?

-Esperando por alguém chèrie? – lancei meu sorriso mais sedutor ao ver que a garota se virava.

-Falou comigo? – disse ela corando levemente, ao me olhar de cima a baixo.

_(som de risadas)_

_Lílian – Petúnia corada, essa é nova para mim..._

-Quem mais senão a bela dama?

_Tiago – Bela dama?_

_Sirius – Posso continuar?_

-Obrigada pelo elogio...

-Você é nova por aqui não?

-Vejo que você também... – vi ela me olhar de cima a baixo novamente, claro que minha aparência estava de acordo aos padrões que ela admite... Meu cabelo arrumado... Uma blusa azul, uma calça preta e um sapato.

-Pode me dizer seu lindo nome?

-Petúnia... Petúnia Evans. – ela sorriu.

-Prazer... Sirius Black. – sorri sedutoramente. – Está sozinha?

-Hum... – ela pareceu pensar... – Não, estou com meus pais...

-Não falei nesse sentido... – falei sensualmente. – digo, se tem namorado.

-Hum... não.

_Lílian – Para tudo, ela disse não?_

_Sirius – Com certeza._

_Lílian – Se bem que se eu tivesse Valter Dursley como namorado e aparecesse um Sirius Black na minha frente eu diria que não tinha._

_Sirius – E quanto a um Sirius Black e Tiago Potter?_

_Lílian – Eu escolheria Remo Lupin._

_Remo – Eu sabia que ela me amava..._

_Tiago – Poxa Lily, assim você me magoa... Pensei que me escolheria..._

_Lílian – Você sabe que é mentira meu amor... Só tenho olhos pra você... pro Sirius e pro Remo._

_Tiago – Desisto._

-Não?? – falei fingindo surpresa.

-Eu disse não, porque?

-Nada, imaginei que uma garota que nem você teria um namorado... – recostei meu braço estrategicamente no meu carrinho e ela me seguiu com o olhar...

Bem, de branco... a cor do rosto de Petúnia passou para vermelho e depois amarelo.

-Você, você... você... – sua voz pareceu um guincho.

-Eu?

-Você estuda nisso? – disse ela apontando para minha mala.

-Ah, vejo que conhece a minha escola... Hogwarts, você também estuda lá? – ao ouvir o nome Hogwarts, sua expressão passou a de quem tinha comido alguma coisa estragada.

-Eu nunca iria estudar num colégio de aberrações como você!

-Ah, obrigado pelo elogio... Do mesmo modo, a gente se vê por aí... – disse ao ver o Pontas aparecer finalmente desse lado, enquanto ela se dirigia para junto dos pais... E eu realmente impressionei, ela olhou novamente para mim.

_Lílian – Você não presta Sirius..._

_Sirius – Eu disse que meu poder de sedução é infinito... Até a sua irmã._

_Lílian – Você não deixa passar uma._

_Sirius – Bem, deixei passar você, pois infelizmente o Pontas chegou primeiro._

_Tiago – E ai de você que tentasse..._

_Sirius – E quem não disse que eu já tentei?_

_Tiago – Eu digo isso... Pois você sabe muito bem que eu cheguei primeiro._

_Remo – Na verdade Pontas, fui eu._

_(pausa da gravação)_

N/Sirius – Pelo Amor de Merlin, não me culpem por a fic ter acabado aqui... a culpa foi toda da autora. Então nos vemos no próximo capítulo.


	6. Relatos V

N/Tiago – /lê os comentários de Sirius com uma feição extremamente entediada/ Pelo Amor de Merlin Sirius Black, não sabia que você era TÃO convencido... Bem, vou escrever isso rapidamente e sei que depois que você ler isso você vai me matar /e eu já vou estar bem longe daqui/, mas eu também tenho direito de responder os comentários /olhar maroto/ e você um perfeito cachorro pulguento e idiota... COMO VOCÊ PÔDE ESCONDER UMA COISA DESSAS PARA MIM?? Ah, mas minha vingança será maligna... você entrará nesse syte e verá todos, mas TODOS os seus comentários respondidos por euzinho... hehehehehe. Bem, é melhor andar rápido antes que você acorde... Ah e só para mostrar minha raiva...  
ENCALHADO É A SUA MÃE! /ops, esqueci que esse negócio de mãe não funciona com você/ Então...  
VOCÊ É UM CAFAJESTE, CACHORRO SARDENTO E PULGUENTO, ALÉM DE UM IDIOTA, SIRIUS BLACK! bem, eu poderia 'elogiar' mais, mas não estou com tempo... Então... Ah, Quanto a euzinho estar com um grande problema por gostar da Lil

* * *

Sirius – TIAGO POTTER ESSA FUNÇÃO É MINHA... E como você chegou aqui? /revira os olhos/

Tiago – Andando é que não foi... Descobri onde é a casa da autora só isso... E como a Lily já tinha me ensinado como usar um computador, eu liguei e vi essa 'maravilha'.

Sirius – E quanto a senha do e-mail da autora?

Tiago – /mostra um papel para Sirius/ Encontrei aqui em cima da cadeira... E a letra é sua, e se você tivesse pelo menos a inteligência de não ter escrito a palavra _senha_, eu não descobriria.

Sirius – /não sabe se fica assustado, irritado ou entediado/ E se ela descobrir que VOCÊ sabe a senha? Ela arranca meu pescoço!

Tiago – Bem, se vire...

Sirius – /sorriso no canto dos lábios /Mas se eu me ferrar, você se ferra junto.

Autora – Sirius?

Sirius – /cobre Tiago com a capa /Ah, olá autora.

Autora – O que você está fazendo?

Sirius – Eu? Nada.

Autora – Você estava conversando com quem?

Sirius – Com o Pontas.../ tira um espelho do bolso e mostra para a autora com um sorriso meio maroto/ Pelo espelho.

Autora – /olha desconfiada para Sirius, mas seus olhos brilham ao ver o espelho/ Ah, eu sempre quis ver esse espelho! /toma da mão de Sirius e olha/ Será que o Tiago pode conversar agora? sorriso maroto

Sirius – /Balança a cabeça negativamente /Hum, não... Ele foi tomar banho.

Autora – /dar de ombros e devolve para Sirius, não sem antes pensar em Tiago tomando banho.../ Agora... circulando.

Sirius – Circulando?

Autora – /empurra Sirius com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e se dirige para a cadeira, no que ele a puxa/

Sirius – O que você vai fazer?

Autora – Posso usar o _meu _computador? /fala olhando para a cadeira 'vazia'./

Sirius – Claro, mas... não agora.

Autora – Tudo bem... /olhos brilhando/ Olá Tiago...

Tiago – /sai da capa enquanto olha para a autora surpreso/ Como você soube?

Autora – Do jeito que vocês conversam 'baixo', até no Japão dá para se ouvir.

Sirius/Tiago –/ coram levemente/

Tiago – Bem... Acho que eu falei um pouquinho mais alto do que deveria...

Sirius – Normal...

Tiago – A senhora não vai fazer nada com a gente, vai? /sorriso no canto dos lábios/

Autora – Senhora??? OLHA AQUI TIAGO POTTER, EU SOU MAIS NOVA DO QUE VOCÊ!!!

Tiago – Já se olhou no espelho??

Autora – /ver seu reflexo no espelho e percebe que está de cabelos BRANCOS!! O.o, no que os dois riem/ DESFAÇAM ISSO AGORA...

Sirius – Caramba... Eu não sabia que você era tão parecida com a Lily... E e quem fez isso foi o Tiago, eu só concordei...

Tiago –Traidor. /desfaz o feitiço com a varinha, no que a autora toma da mão dele/

Sirius – Hum...Você não é trouxa??

Autora – o.O Esqueci desse detalhe...

Sirius/Tiago – ---

Autora – Cheguei a breve conclusão de que vocês só aprontam quando estão juntos...

Tiago/Sirius – /sorrisos de triunfo/ Claro se nós somos demais??

Autora – /pensativa/ Isso me deu uma grande idéia... Bem, original, já que vocês se gostam tanto...

Sirius – Ei, no que você está pensando?

Autora – Hum... Na melhor maneira de castigar vocês...

Sirius – Ei, não me bote no meio, foi o Pontas que invadiu seu pc e te azarou também!

Autora – Mas você invadiu primeiro e ainda deixou a senha em cima da cadeira!

Sirius – /cora levemente/E o que pretende fazer?

Autora – Talvez uma fanfic UA Slash?

Tiago – Uma o quê?

Autora – Bem, eu podia muito bem fazer vocês beijarem o Ranhoso...

/careta horrenda é vista no rosto dos dois/

Autora – Ou então um ao outro...

Tiago – Você não faria isso...

Autora – Já tenho até a sinopse... Tiago se decepciona ao perceber que seu namoro com a Lily não era o que imaginava e descobre com o amigo o verdadeiro sentido para a vida e para o amor...

/eles se entreolharam e se separam rapidamente, pois estavam um do lado do outro/

Sirius – É ruim, hein...

Tiago – Você não está falando sério... está?

Autora – /sorriso maldoso/ Estou...

Tiago – E eu pensava que ela era quietinha...

Sirius – Tenha medo das quietas Pontas...

Autora – Chega de enrolações, não??

* * *

N/Sirius – /Hunf/ Infelizmente, o Pontas meteu seu nariz de cervo onde não foi chamado e agora eu TEREI que dividir O LUGAR QUE É MEU POR DIREITO, com esse cervo enxerido!

N/Tiago - /Cervo enxerido é você seu cachorro de uma figa / Bem, garotas, acho que vocês já me conhecem não? Senão EU me apresento... /eu digo, e quem nesse mundo não me conhece?/

N/Autora - /Com um aparelho muito estranho em cima de Tiago e Sirius/

N/Sirius – Ei, autora o que é isso? /fala apontando para cima/

N/Autora – Meu egômetro, medidor de Egos...

/Reviram os olhos/

N/Autora – O Tiago ganhou...

N/Tiago – /olhar para a autora com uma feição de quem diz "Essa aí é maluca, tem certeza que ela não fugiu de um manicômio?" /Bem, continuando... Me chamo Tiago Potter, sou personagem de J.K.Rowling, futuramente casado ( bota bem casado nisso) com Lílian Evans, hum... Apanhador do time de Quadribol da Grifinória...

( Duas horas depois)

N/Tiago – Bem, vamos ao... /olha para Sirius e a autora que dormem tranqüilamente e abre um sorriso maroto/ Até que não foi tão mal assim... aproveitando que os 'pombinhos' estão dorminho responderei os comentários SOZINHO!

**N/Autora – Bem, antes de mais nada... só um aviso... Sublinhado Tiago, Negrito Sirius, Itálico para mim. Ah, e Negrito Sublinhado Sirius eTiago.**

Laynier –Bem quando ao Sirius gostar da Lily... Ele ia ter que se ver comigo primeiro... Ah, se ia... E realmente Harry Potter soa bem melhor.... Se bem que eu preferia que ele se chamasse Tiago, assim como o pai... mas fazer o quê? realmente um filho perfeito, tinha que ter um nome perfeito, discutimos um bom tempo... Até que decidimos por Harry Tiago Potter ( já que eu ninguém ia ceder pro outro mesmo...)  
**Dois teimosos discutindo dão nisso mesmo... quase todas? Bem, discordo de você... todas preferem a mim... mesmo gostando do Pontas, sentem uma quedinha pelo cachorro aqui. Ah, e você chutou o mini-Ranhoso para longe... é uma pena... Justo agora quando eu já sabia como azara-lo?  
**_Merlin, que eu agüente até o final... Sem enlouquecer..._

Witches – Ah, é claro que é impossível me tirar da cabeça... Se eu sou irresistivel? modéstia à parte? Tentando parecer um garoto comportado e maduro?? Eu não pareço, eu SOU um garoto comportado e maduro...  
**Ainda falam que eu sou o mentiroso por aqui...  
**Certo... eu não posso ser um pouquinho comportado...  
_Só um pouquinho? Se você é comportado... A Lily é o quê, uma santa?  
_Conspirações contra mim...  
**Claro que sim... Bem, continuando. Ah, obrigado... vocês só amam a minha participação? Não amam a mim também não??  
**Sirius Almofadinhas Black criar juízo? Impossível!  
**Como assim IMPOSSÍVEL EU CRIAR JUÍZO SR TIAGO PONTAS POTTER?  
**Entenda como quiser...  
**Saiba Sr Pontas que eu sou um ser muito ajuizado. Diferente de você... Afinal, não fui eu quem esqueci o encontro com a ruivinha...  
**/revira os olhos/ Ser esquecido, não significa que eu não seja ajuizado... mas você certamente não é ajuizado, muito menos criará algum juízo.  
**Bem, quem tem um juízo perfeito jamais se esqueceria de um encontro com a Lily /risos/  
**Muito engraçado Almofadinhas... Mas eu não me esqueci porque eu quis... diferente de você eu tenho outras preocupações além da roupa que eu vou usar amanhã...  
_/pigarreia/ Chega não?  
_**Claro que não. EU tenho que dar a última palavra /não vou perder para o Pontas/  
**Ah, ta se você sempre vai dar a (pen)última palavra Sirius.  
_/revira os olhos/ Crianças... querem parar de discutir?  
_**Sim, mamãe...**  
_/olhar de "eu tenho idade para ser namorada e não mãe..."/  
_**Ah, é apenas força de expressão.  
**_/imagina-se colocando Tiago e Sirius no colo com um sorriso no rosto/ Hum, até que não seria tal mal...  
_**O que disse?  
**_Nada... Vamos continuar?  
_**Ok.**

Carol Evans – _À seu gosto? Que bom... Quanto a sua mudança do apelido... Ok.  
_Realmente, aqueles apelidos da Lily me renderam muitas gozações? Tigui? Ago? Pelo Amor de Merlin!!  
**Ah, minha cantada foi clássica... É claro que foi ótima... a idéia foi minha, modéstia à parte.**

Marmaduke Scarlet – _Realmente isso está me gerando muita dor de cabeça... rs.  
_**Pra sua casa?? Hum, belo convite... Eu posso aparecer aí... Quem sabe?  
**_/pigarreia/  
_**Ah... certo. Bem, todos gostaram de eu ter paquerado a Petúnia... Realmente, foi muita coragem... rs.**

Sara-Lupin-Black – _É... tudo o que acontece é culpa minha... personagens ingratos eles não??  
_**Não sabe qual dos marotos ama mais? Porque não euzinho?? Realmente, em termos de beleza o Rabicho fica fora... Ah, se você quase saiu no tapa com sua amiga quando viu meu sobrenome, é sinal de que gosta mais de mim...hehehe. Minha descrição? Pode ser...  
**Beijos só pro Sirius e para a Autora? Não tem para mim também não?? Que preconceito com os Potter é esse? Lupin-Black?

Mile-Evans – **Sissi? Bem, você acabou de descobrir um dos meus apelidos... mas bem, esse aí é um dos mais íntimos... hehehe. Bem, a mulher que me escreve ( no caso a autora) acha que tem domínio sobre mim, mas sou eu que tenho domínio sobre ela... se eu quiser falar até o resto da fic eu falo... Brincadeira!! Bem, os beijos podem ser soltados, dados, um dois, um milhão... como preferir.  
**Você não quer uns do Pontas também não?  
_/pigarreia novamente/ Quanto aos apelidos do Sirius, bem em um capítulo ele vai aparecer... só não sei qual ainda... mas já tenho uns em mente. Bem, quem me deu a idéia de deixar o Sirius responder os comentários pfoi Marmaduke Scarlet e eu gostei tanto da idéia que decidi acrescentar o Tiago também..._

Silverghost – _Bem, quanto ao 'chegou primeiro' você já vai descobrir'...  
_/se sentindo o maior e o ego completamente inflado/  
**Ei, eu não escrevi isso...  
**Bem, é a realidade.  
**Ah, não é a toa que eu sou grifinório... E além disso provou o quanto eu sou encantador... Ah, qual foi a garota que nunca me amou?? E se não me ama, ao menos ama admirar esse meu corpo escultural??  
**_/o medidor do egômetro no máximo/ Ele superou o Pontas... Um recorde. Ele é sempre assim??  
_Ah, você não sabe o que é agüentar isso por tantos anos.  
**/empurra os dois ligeiramente irritado/ Hum, escrever mais rápido só depende da autora... Ah e obrigado pelo beijo, não quer um meu também não?**

Luiza – **Essa é mais para mim, portanto eu começo...  
****DIVIDIR O MEU POSTO DE GAROTO MAIS LINDO, MARAVILHOSO E PERFEITO COM O REMO? AQUELE LOBO QUE SE APROVEITA DESSA POBRE ALMA INDEFESA E INOCENTE SÓ PORQUE TEM DENTES MAIORES E MAIS AFIADOS? Bem, ele pode ficar com o segundo lugar, não?  
**Bem, mas antes de tudo o PRIMEIRO lugar pertence a mim... é claro. O Remo e o Sirius que se matem pelo segundo lugar...  
**Convencido ele não? Como se alguém achasse você mais bonito do que eu Pontas... Eu sou perfeito.  
**/Revira os olhos/ Bem, precisamos de uma opinião feminina... Autora?  
_Sim?  
_**Você ouviu a conversa e então, qual dos dois é o mais bonito, eu ou o Pontas?  
**_/olhos brilhando e ligeiramente indecisa, olhando de Tiago a Sirius. Escolha difícil, não?/ __Sinceramente /olhos brilhando/ Eu escolho o Remo...  
_**Remo???O que esse lobisomem tem que eu não tenho?**_Modéstia, ah e isso vale para os dois._

Lilli – Evans – O.O Ah... Por um momento pensei que era a Lily... Ah, espero que ele nunca veja essas respostas...  
**Realmente eu não merecia isso... Mas foi tudo culpa da autora... foi ela que escreveu...  
**Realmente foi engraçado...  
_Eles sempre me culpam... Quanto a o Remo ter chegado primeiro... você saberá nesse capítulo._

Sabrina Malfoy – **Uma Malfoy!! O.O  
**Malfoy?? O.O  
**Porque não Sabrina Black?  
**Ou quem sabe Sabrina Potter?  
_Merlin, daí-me paciência... Cada qual tem sua escolha... Vocês não podem ficar obrigando toda as garotas que mandam reviews a utilizarem seus __sobrenomes...  
_**É mesmo... Mas eu ainda acho que Sabrina Bla...  
**_Sirius!  
_**Certo, certo... E quem disse que ela só escreve? sorri marotamente, no que a autora cora furiosamente você acha que ela fica uma semana sem postar porquê?  
**_SIRIUS!  
_Eu acho que estou sobrando aqui...

Pekena Malfoy – Outra Malfoy! O.O  
**É outra Malfoy...  
**_Vocês não vão começar novamente, não é?  
_Nenhuma Potter... Que preconceito é esse comigo?  
**Sério, foi crueldade ela ter acabado naquela parte... Mas fazer o quê?  
**_Bem, o capítulo estava Enorme!! Tinha que dar um fim... Agora o que está enorme são as respostas dos comentários..._

Mimi Granger – Internar o Sirius? Por que eu nunca pensei nisso antes? /sorriso maroto/  
_Certamente, se você levasse o Sirius, o St Mungus não saberia distinguir qual dos dois era o paciente...  
_**Muito engraçado.  
**É foi a Petúnia... imagine se essa história desse em casamento?  
_Bem, eu me matava! A Petúnia, Sirius? Quanta decepção! Eu não quero nem pensar nisso!  
_**Mas quem teve a idéia foi você...  
**_Foi mesmo...  
---  
_**Bem, realmente foi uma forma de testar meu poder de sedução e como você percebeu, ele é infinito!! /modéstia à parte, eu sou mesmo o máximo /Você? Bem, já que você tocou no assunto que tal se...  
/**_olhar mortífero para o Sirius/  
_**Hum, bem... a gente conversa depois.  
**A Lisa não vai gostar de saber disso...  
**Eu acho que você não entendeu Pontas... Ela é a Lisa, mas estando aqui, ela é a autora.  
**Hum, problemas... para você é claro. sorriso maroto  
**Continuando.. Ah, e como eu disse, quanto ao assunto, outro dia nós falamos./ pisca o olho/  
**_/tenho que me acostumar a idéia de que eu não sou a única a gostar do Sirius... e tenho que me acostumar a idéia de que ele é um cachorro, literalmente./_

Isabelle Potter Demonangels – UMA POTTER!!!!!!!! Depois de séculos uma Potter, finalmente!!!  
_Menos Tiago, por favor!!  
_Entenda... Já vi duas Malfoys, duas Evans, uma Lupin-Black, mas nada... nenhuma Potter.  
_Ah, que bom que você gostou... Sua carta chegou ontem... Vou enviar quando puder ah, e logo avisando... pode sim utilizar meus poemas...( é claro que eu quero o crédito!! rs)... Ah, claro eu adoraria ajudar no Blog diario do Tiago e no da Lily... _

Lu Lupin – Pelo meu amor e o da Lily? É claro que ela vai continuar... Ai dela se não continuar...  
**Menos, Tiago, menos...**

N/Tiago – Comentários respondidos, bem... beijos para todos que estão lendo a fic ( lembrem-se que é um beijo triplo... meu, da autora e do Sirius). Ah muito obrigado pelos comentários e vamos ao capítulo.  
N/Autora – Ufa, sobrevivi a isso...

_**Relatos V – O que chegou primeiro.... ****Remo Don Aluado Juan Lupin... O arrasador de corações e destruidor de amizades ( ou seria fortalecedor??) ( Sirius)**_

_Tiago – Espera aí, como assim CHEGOU PRIMEIRO REMO LUPIN?_

_Remo – Eu não devia ter dito isso..._

_Tiago – Mas agora já disse..._

_Lílian – Contamos para ele Remo?_

_Remo – Já esta feito mesmo..._

_Tiago – Vocês podem falar minha língua?_

_Lílian – Eu e o Remo já nos beijamos... Muito antes de você conseguir tal feito..._

_Sirius – Eu sabia que essas gravações trariam grandes revelações... Mas não sabia que seria tão bombástica._

_Tiago – Explique-se... Quer dizer narre._

_Lílian – Você quer mesmo ouvir isso Ti?_

_Tiago – Melhor do que ficar na curiosidade não é?_

_Lílian – Narramos juntos então Remo?_

_Remo – Tenho escolha?_

_Lílian – Não._

_Remo – Pontas, então faça um juramento..._

_Tiago – Juro solenemente que não farei nada (de bom) para meu amigo Remo, que beijou minha amada Lily primeiro do que eu e não me contou nada._

_Remo – Você nunca perguntou..._

_N/Tiago – Negrito para Aluado, Normal para a Lily.  
__N/Sirius – Que droga, ele fez isso primeiro!_

**Estávamos mais um dia na Precisa estudando o famoso karma de Lílian, não... Vocês podem pensar que seria o Tiago, mas não é... É transfiguração.**

_Tiago – Muito engraçado..._

**-Bem, eu acho que isso aqui esta quase parecido com um criado mudo Lily... Olha já tem até as gavetas.**

-Desisto. – falei olhando para meu amigo. – Pelo Amor de Deus Remo, seja realista, eu sou uma decepção nessa área... Merlin eu pergunto, pra quê existe transfiguração?

_Tiago – Espera, criado mudo... Quarto ano não? Hum, ano que eu comecei a tentar sair com a Lílian..._

_Remo – Razão essa por nunca ter contado._

**-Para facilitar a nossa vida... Pense bem, você está no meio do nada e poder transfigurar uma árvore numa moto? Não é útil? – falei sorrindo, Lílian odeia quando não acerta fazer alguma coisa.**

-Obrigada por achar utilidade em tudo... Mas eu acho que a Mcgonagall não vai achar utilidade para o que eu chamo de uma semitransformação... – disse me sentando na cadeira, esquecendo completamente que a mesma estava semitransfigurada... parecendo ligeiramente aquelas esculturas surrealistas... se existisse uma, é claro ( se não, acabei de inventar)... Totalmente deformada.

**Eu, percebendo que a Lílian estava prestes a tomar uma bela queda, puxei-a para perto de mim e a segurei pela cintura e ela pôs a mão nos meus ombros.**

Eu olhei para cima ( afinal o Remo era mais alto do que eu, e ainda é, mas não tanto) e nossos olhares se encontraram. E devido a proximidade pude perceber o quanto o Remo era bonito, com aqueles olhos claros que, apesar da pouca idade mostravam profunda sabedoria e respeito, aqueles cabelos castanho-claros caindo nos olhos... E a maneira com que ficava corado devido a nossa proximidade... porque todos os garotos não são iguais a ele?

_Sirius – Bem, o Remo está impossibilitado de falar, pois o Tiago esta matando o pobre coitado asfixiado._

_Tiago – Cala essa boca Sirius... Lily quer dizer que você não me ama? Estamos em um triângulo amoroso?_

_Sirius – Quarteto, Tiago, não se esqueça de mim... Lily, não tem a minha descrição também não?_

_Lílian – Sua hora chegará..._

_Remo – Bom, continuando... E para os ouvintes não pensarem que o Tiago estava tentando me matar não é verdade... O Sirius tapou minha boca, impedindo que eu falasse e não, o Tiago não tentou me matar ainda... Mas agora eu acho que vai._

**Senti corar furiosamente ao ver que a Lílian estava muito perto de mim ( se bem que com qualquer garota eu fico assim), devo ter ficado da cor do cabelo dela... Tudo bem que ela é minha amiga de anos, desde o primeiro ano, quando nos conhecemos no expresso... Mas eu nunca neguei para mim mesmo o fato de ela ser muito bonita... Seus cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes davam um contraste que encantava qualquer garoto, seu corpo quase adulto e um rosto angelical, um sorriso capaz de enternecer até o mais frio dos corações... Eu tentava não admitir, mas sentia uma grande atração pela garota que agora estava em meus braços.**

_Tiago – Eu não ouvi isso... Remo Lupin, você gostava da Lily e nunca tinha me falado? E você a descreveu melhor do que eu! Eu não admito isso!_

_Remo – Fazer o quê?_

_Tiago – Você ainda gosta dela?_

_Lílian – Eles falam como se eu não tivesse aqui..._

_Sirius – Por Merlin Pontas, você não vai ficar com ciúmes vai?_

_Remo – Aquilo foi o que chamamos de paixões de adolescentes..._

Desci meu olhar até os lábios dele, no que ele percebeu e corou mais ainda, apesar de ter subido a mão lentamente e acariciando meu rosto.

**Me aproximei aos poucos dela e vi que ela também se aproximava... E finalmente nossos lábios se encontraram, nisso eu fui aprofundado lentamente e Lílian acariciava meus cabelos amavelmente, enquanto eu a puxava mais para perto de mim...**

_Remo – Quer para por aqui Pontas?_

_Tiago – Teve mais?_

_Lílian – Isso foi só o começo..._

Paramos ofegantes, no que Remo me olhou extremamente corado, esperando um grito ou um tapa... Eu passei a mão no rosto dele e ele me encarou...

**-Lily? – exclamei surpreso, minha voz um pouco rouca, pensei que ela ia brigar comigo!**

Desci a mão para a nuca dele e o puxei para um novo beijo... O beijo de Remo era algo terno, doce, um pouco tímido até... Como se pedisse permissão.

**Realmente eu fiquei surpreso com a atitude dela, demorei alguns segundos para perceber o que estava acontecendo... E num segundo depois estava correspondendo e percorrendo as mãos pelas costas dela enquanto ela me puxava mais para perto... o cheiro de Lírios que emanava do corpo dela estava me deixando maluco.**

_Tiago – Ótimo... O que mais?_

Remo começou a beijar o meu pescoço no que eu o abraçava, nunca em toda a minha vida, imaginaria que o Remo faria isso... Ainda mais assim, com tanto fervor... Ele começou a tirar a minha capa, me empurrando para a parede, mas infelizmente...

_Tiago – Infelizmente??_

_Lílian – Sim, infelizmente..._

...a escultura surrealista estava no caminho e acabamos por cair no chão, rindo de se acabar... Eu o encarei e percebi que os olhos dele brilharam.

**-Desculpe... Acho que me empolguei demais...**

-Realmente, acho que nessas horas seu lado maroto fala mais alto... Além do lupino.

**Eu corei, assim como os marotos, a Lílian também descobriu que eu era um lobisomem.**

**-Influência da Lua Cheia cara Lily. Ela está próxima... Acho melhor irmos jantar, daqui a pouco dão pela nossa falta e aí? - falei, me lembrando do Tiago, se ele soubesse disso, não iria gostar nada, mas nada disso... Temos um trato, nunca dê em cima da garota que estamos chamando para sair ( se bem que eu não dei em cima, ela caiu em cima de mim)... somente depois de termos saído com ela ( apesar de eu não ter nem um pouco de interesse nessa regra, eu beijei a Lily e que beijo, mas ele não precisa saber disso).**

Eu recoloquei minha capa e ajeitei meus cabelos e assenti. Remo se levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar... Ele é tão gentil... Em compensação os amigos dele... O Potter cismou que quer porque quer sair comigo e faz essa maldita pergunta sempre que tem a oportunidade... Já o Black, fica azarando os outros e teve a audácia de levantar a minha saia enquanto eu subia para o dormitório feminino.

Sirius – E não me arrependo nem um pouco...

_Tiago – Sirius!_

_Lílian – Eu também não me arrependo do que vi Sirius..._

_Sirius – Posso saber do que a futura Senhora Potter Black está falando?_

_Lílian – Espere e verá._

_Tiago – A Senhora é só Potter, Almofadinhas, pode ir tirando suas patas de cima da minha noiva..._

_Sirius – Poxa Tiago, você também tinha que dividir a Lily não?_

_Tiago/Remo – Divida a Lisa com a gente também..._

_Lílian – TIAGO POTTER!_

_Sirius – Nem morto. A Lisa é a minha dona e somente minha._

_Tiago/Remo – Egoísta._

E o Pettigrew, concorda com tudo que os outros dois fazem... Não sei porque o Remo anda com esses três.

**Após Lílian ter se levantado, eu beijei a mão dela e ela sorriu... Pegamos os nossos materiais e ela me enlaçou pela cintura, sorrindo.**

**-Algum interesse a mais ruivinha?**

**Ela revirou os olhos, me lembrei que era assim que Tiago a chamava.**

-Bom, considerando o fato de termos nos beijado a poucos minutos, não. Você leva sempre para segundas intenções... Não posso andar agarrada a um amigo?

**Eu sorri de volta, bem, achei sinceramente que depois daquele beijo nossa amizade iria por água abaixo, mas muito pelo contrário, senti que ela foi fortalecida... E acho que depois do beijo, não via a Lily como nada além de uma irmã que nunca tive.**

Pensei que depois de tudo iria ver o Remo com outros olhos, mas sinto que ganhei um irmão... Muito melhor do que a Petúnia... Disso eu tenho plena certeza.

_Remo – Satisfeito Pontas?_

_Tiago – Foi por isso que naquele dia ele chegou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha... Seu lobo traidor!_

_Lílian – Eu disse que não seria melhor contar, mas você insistiu..._

_Sirius – Estamos realmente fugindo dos fatos... Vamos continuar então?_

_Tiago – Agora não, eu estou com fome..._

_Sirius – Ou dor de cotovelo?_

_Tiago – (voz distante) Cala essa boca seu cachorro pulguento._

_Sirius – Vem aqui calar seu cervo de uma fig_

_Pof_

_Remo – Calma crianças, podem se matar, mas não sujem o tapete, por favor, e deixem a casa inteira..._

_(risos)_

_Sirius – Vocês vão ficar aí?_

_Remo/Lílian – Sim._

_(pausa da gravação)_

_Lílian – Acha que ele ficou magoado?_

_Remo – O Pontas? Acho que não... isso já tem tempo, e do mesmo modo, percebe-se ao longe que o único homem que você ama é ele... Apesar de me deixar com ciúmes... Fui trocado por um cervo, Lily!_

_(risos)_

_Lílian – Mas eu não gosto dele de verdade, eu te amo Remo..._

_Remo – Mas... Sério? Eu não sabia Lílian, pensei que você era feliz com o Tiago._

_Lílian – Toda vez que eu beijo o Tiago, é em você que eu penso... Pode sair daí Sirius, eu sei que está gravando._

_(risos)_

_Sirius – Como é que você soube?_

_Lílian – Posso sentir sua aura, esqueceu? Ainda mais quando está nervosa..._

_(risos, seguido de uma explosão)_

_Lílian – Sirius, você deixou o Tiago sozinho na cozinha?_

_Sirius – Hum, hum._

_Lílian – Péssima idéia... Você quer me deixar viúva antes mesmo do casamento? Tiago é um perfeito desastre na cozinha._

_Remo – Você não ensinou para ele?_

_Lílian – E você acha que ele estava prestando atenção em alguma coisa que eu dizia? Ele estava muito mais ocupado olhando outras coisas._

_Sirius – Vamos lá resgatar os restos..._

_( pausa da gravação)_

_Tiago – Gente, não se preocupe, eu não morri ainda... Apenas explodi a cozinha na tentativa de fazer um molho de macarronada num caldeirão de poções... Eu realmente tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe... Nunca use caldeirões para fazer comida, eles não são panelas... Aí vamos nós..._

_---_

_---_

_---_

_Sirius – Tiago?_

_Tiago –Er... Onde estávamos mesmo?_

_Sirius – Ai meu pai..._

_Tiago – Ah, lembrei._

Tirando o fato de estar sendo entediante a minha visita a Hogsmeade, afinal eu _não_ estava com a Lily, eu _não _tinha encontrado ela até agora... eu _não_ tinha nenhuma garota para poder passar o tempo... aliás eu _não_ podia ter nenhuma garota para passar o tempo... Pensei em procurar o Ranhoso para azara-lo, mas lembrei que eu _não_ podia fazer isso ( a não ser se provocado, é claro!)... Esse meu dia foi _cheio de negações._ Olhei para meu lado e vi Remo sorrindo, na certa ele gostava de ver minha cara de tédio.

-Relaxa Pontas...

-Não tem nada... NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA PARA FAZER... SERÁ QUE PODE FICAR PIOR?

Eu e minha grande boca... É claro que podia... Lá vinha Karla, uma Lufa-Lufa completamente chata e enjoada que cismou comigo só porque ela ouviu dizer que eu um dia talvez ficasse com ela, _talvez!_ E sempre que me vê, gruda em mim que nem chiclete... Ai meu Merlin.

-Remo, finge que não viu.

-TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Desviei o caminho e entrei no Três Vassouras, apesar de pretender ir à Casa dos Gritos.

O lugar estava completamente lotado... E realmente só havia uma mesa vazia e, sorri marotamente, ela ficava bem em frente a que a minha amada Lily estava... E para melhorar ou piorar a situação, as amigas dela se levantaram e Remo sumiu do mapa. Merlin isso é tentação demais para mim... Tive que me controlar firmemente para não desistir com o plano e ir falar com ela... mas como o que é pior, pode ficar pior ainda, a Karla sentou na minha mesa.

-Oi Ti, você eu te chamei e você nem me ouviu...

-Ah, oi Karla. – minha cara se fechou num segundo, enquanto ela abria um sorriso.

-Como está... – disse ela sensualmente e se aproximando de mim.

-O que vai querer? – disse uma garota que eu não conhecia ( acho que era uma ajudante) sorrindo.

"Sair daqui o mais rápido possível" fui tentado a falar.

-Quentão. – falei.

-Quentão? – ela repetiu.

Bem, não era isso que eu ia pedir, mas o que eu vi realmente me irritou, um corvinal que eu não conhecia se sentou ao lado da Lil... E ela ainda ME falou que não estava arrumada para um encontro... BELA verdade! Alias, não, apesar da Lily me odiar ( bem, um pouco, mas no fundo eu sei que ela me ama), ela não mentiria para mim, ou mentiria? E do mesmo modo, se ela me odiasse ( o que não é verdade), ela não teria falado que ia ter um encontro? Afinal, eu sempre vivo chamando ela para sair! ( Mas não chamei dessa vez, infelizmente, será que ela aceitaria?? Hum, alguém aí tem um vira-tempo?? Eu mandava o meu antigo eu para um encontro na TORRE de astronomia, tomava o lugar dele e chamava a Lily para sair novamente... ( Só resta saber o que eu faria se meu eu antigo aparecesse). Quem sabe ela não aceitaria?? Enfim, vamos deixar essa minha teoria maluca de lado... O que passou passou, mas vem cá, eu acho que ela iria aceitar não?? Afinal ela COROU com um elogio meu e ainda por cima DISSE que eu também estava bonito... Alguém me mate pelo Amor de Merlin, EU PERDI ESSA CHANCE! Mas se eu pedir agora será que ela aceita?

"Não se meta na vida dela" ecoou a voz de Remo na minha mente... Falou a voz da razão, Remo Lupin, porque será que sempre quando meu lado 'menos maroto' fala mais alto ele tem a voz ou do Remo, ou da minha mãe, ou do meu pai??

-Sim... Já sou maior de idade? –Que mentira!

Ela balançou a cabeça um pouco e saiu. Karla falava sem parar do meu lado... Merlin daí-me paciência, ou pelo menos faz essa garota ficar rouca por um mês!! Será que ela não percebe que EU não estou a fim de conversar com ela e que ELA não é bem-vinda aqui??

-Ah, e como eu ia dizendo as garotas falam que você beija muito bem além de ser um ótimo jogador de Quadribol inteligente...

Revirei os olhos... Eu acho que não! Ah, e eu acho que ela não entende de pontuação...

A ajudante de Rosmerta trouxe o que eu pedi, peguei a garrafa com raiva e bebi um gole extremamente grande, no que eu senti a bebida descer queimando e eu fiz uma careta... Olhei para a mesa à minha frente irritado... ELE SEGUROU A MÃO DA MINHA LILY!!!

---

Do nada minhas amigas disseram que iam dar uma volta e eu disse que ficaria, pois não queria encontrar o Potter, afinal, ele não estava aqui e a sorte estava do meu lado... E do jeito que eu estou insana, sou capaz de sair passeando de mãos dadas com ele ( ou fazendo coisa muito pior, como BEIJAR o Potter), senti alguém se aproximar... Rezei desesperadamente para não ser ele e Deus ouviu minhas preces... Ah, que bom!

-Olá Lily... Sozinha?

-Fabio? – sorri para ele.

-Eu mesmo, sozinha Lil?

-Que jeito... – dei de ombros.

-Eu queria agradecer ao apoio que você me deu aquele dia... Realmente eu havia ficado muito triste por causa da Emelina ter terminado comigo... – disse ele pegando a minha mão.

Começamos a conversar como bons amigos.

**---**

AQUELE IDIOTA ESTAVA PAQUERANDO A LILY, MAL EU SAIO DO LADO DELA E VEM UM IMBECIL E VAI PARA CIMA DA MINHA LINDA... EU NÃO ADMITO ISSO, E AINDA POR CIMA TENHO QUE FICAR ASSISTINDO, NÃO, NÃO!

Tomei mais um gole de quentão, perdi a conta já de quantos tinha tomado, e estava um pouco zonzo... A Karla continuava a falar e eu sem ouvir uma palavra do que ela dizia.

_Sirius – Realmente essa cena foi hilária..._

Eu estava no meu encontro maravilhoso com a Amanda, quando uma coisa me chama a atenção. Tiago Potter tomando um gole de uma garrafa de quentão, do lado Karla Silan falando pelos cotovelos, e mais a frente, Lily conversando animadamente com Prewett... Rapidamente entendi o que estava acontecendo... Problemas.

-Sirius... – disse a Amanda beijando meu pescoço... Ai Meu Merlin porque comigo?

-Mandy, você conhece a Karla não é?

-Silan?

-Sim...

-Sirius Black, você se encontrou comigo só para me tentar sair com aquela garota?

-Não, não... É uma coisa muito complicada para explicar... a única coisa que você tem que entender é uma.. Problemas.. O Tiago bebendo quentão, o Fabio conversando com a Lílian, diz algo para você?

-E o que é que a Karla tem a ver com isso?

-Vamos comentar que a garota é insuportável não?

-É...

-Então eu tenho que salvar o Pontas.

-Pontas?

-Tiago!

_Remo – Espera, não foi assim que aconteceu seu cachorro._

_Sirius – Não disse que ele vive pegando no meu pé? Poxa Aluado você me odeia tanto assim?_

_Remo – Não disse que ele inventava?_

_Sirius – Só inventei para saber se você iria mesmo me contrariar... Ou seja, cheguei a brilhante conclusão que você me odeia!_

_Remo – Sem comentários._

Eu estava tentando entrar novamente no Três Vassouras, afinal uma garota me parou para conversar ( bem, entendam nesse conversar uma tentativa de flerte), no que eu corei fortemente ( e pelo que eu percebi foi aquela que me convidou para ir para o dormitório dela)... E como eu não sou daqueles que não consegue dizer um NÃO direto, e só consegue conversar com garotas sem corar que nem um tomate, com a Lily e um pouco a Lisa ( e as professoras, mulheres um pouco mais velhas e minha mãe, é óbvio) e se abrir a boca numa conversa com outra garota, além das citadas acima, é um milagre! ( contando o fato de que ela está, literalmente, me paquerando!)... Eu estava numa fria... Quanto mais a garota falava, eu corava e tentava falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia... PELO AMOR DE DEUS ALGUÉM ME SALVA!!!!

Eu acho que Deus ouviu minhas preces, a Lisa acabava de sair com a Ana ( o que me fez corar mais ainda, me lembrando do quase beijo) e a primeira coisa que ela fez ( além de rir, é claro) foi me abraçar, no que senti que corava mais ainda ( se isso ainda era possível) e a garota do flerte aberto, me disse um "Até mais" e saiu.

-Hum... obrigado por me salvar dessa.

-Bem, é minha obrigação, não? – disse ela olhando significativamente para a Ana.

-Hum... er... Oi Remo. – disse a minha amada Ana, no que eu, já voltando a cor normal do rosto, corei furiosamente.

-Hum...ah... er... Oi Ana. – ela me encarou por alguns minutos e sorriu.

-Acho que eu estou sobrando aqui... – disse Lisa sorrindo marotamente. –Tchauzinho.

Vi que a Ana tremeu um pouco e corou fortemente ao me encarar, bem, eu acho que ela não gostou muito do fato de estarmos sozinhos... Não depois do _quase_ incidente ocorrido em Hogwarts.

-Ei, Lisa espera! – disse ela indo em direção à amiga. – A gente se vê... – ela se voltou para mim e depois saiu.

Bem, decidi continuar meu caminho, ainda mais que a Karla entrou logo após o Tiago ter entrado... Logo quando eu olhei ao redor, meus olhos pararam no Tiago bebendo alguma coisa com a Karla monologando do seu lado, pois é claro, o Tiago não falava nada, apenas olhava enraivado para uma mesa à frente, em que estavam Lily e Fabio conversando animadamente... Isso só podia significar alguma coisa... problemas.

Corri os olhos pelo lugar até que avistei Sirius er, beijando ardentemente a Corvinal, me aproximei extremamente corado e tossi levemente para me fazer presente.

Eles rapidamente pararam de se beijar e o Sirius olhou para mim.

-O que foi? – ele me olhou estranhamente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Temos que tirar o Tiago daqui, agora... Antes que as coisas piorem...

-Ele esta brigando? – perguntou Amanda encostada no peito de Sirius.

-Não, mas vai brigar... A Lily esta conversando com Fabio e o Tiago está bebendo quentão.

Sirius arregalou os olhos... Tiago bebendo e Lílian conversando com um garoto não dá em boa coisa.

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia...realmente, quando o Tiago fica com raiva, toma bebida como se fosse água... Tivemos que impedir ele de vir para o Três Vassouras ( pois sempre quando tinha visita para Hogsmeade o Gideão e a Lily sempre ficavam aqui ( A Lily simplesmente tem pavor ao Madame Podifoot), eu acho que o Tiago gostava de se martirizar), pois ele sempre saia carregado por nós. Gideão se formou ano passado e agora eles são só amigos... ( Lembrando o fato de que o namoro deles só durou três meses, que eu me lembre o Prewett disse que percebia que a Lily podia sentir algo por ele, mas era apaixonada por outra pessoa... Bem, tirem suas próprias conclusões). Assim como ela e Fabio são agora, mas o Tiago não percebe isso... e acha que Fabio está querendo seguir os passos do irmão.

Sirius se despediu de Amanda e fomos para a mesa onde o Pontas estava...

-Desculpe por atrapalhar seu encontro...

-Tudo bem, não tem problema.

Chegamos e vimos Tiago tomar mais um gole e pude perceber que a garrafa já estava abaixo da metade. O Sirius disse para a Karla sair e ela assentiu.

-Pontas, já chega não? – disse Sirius sentando do lado dele.

-Que chega nada Sirius... – murmurou ele. – A Lily não está se divertindo com aquele idiota, também tenho o direito de me divertir.

-Mas não de se embebedar... Tiago o Prewett só é amigo da Lily.

-Amigos pegam na mão um do outro? Olham para o outro interessadamente? Não. – ele se levantou rapidamente, meio cambaleante.

-EI LILY!

Meu Merlin, problemas.

Lílian se levantou rapidamente e do nada percebeu o ocorrido, balançou a cabeça negativamente e murmurou um audível "Bêbado!".

-O que foi Potter? – disse ela irritada.

-Hum, porque esta tudo rodando? – ele vacilou um pouco e Sirius o segurou.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu.

Todas as atenções estavam viradas para nós, eu balancei a cabeça, me lembrando das outras vezes... Teve uma vez que ele agarrou a primeira garota que viu pela frente, e demoramos um bom tempo tentando separa-los.

Ela chegou com algo na mão e pediu para que saíssemos.

-Aqui está bom. – falou ela quando estávamos mais afastados do Três Vassouras.

Ela jogou um balde de água fria em cima de Tiago (e conseqüentemente pegou em mim e no Sirius) que deu um pulo assustado e um xingo bem alto... Eu e o Sirius rimos.

-Ah, obrigado por rirem... – disse ele enquanto recomeçávamos a andar.

-Como vamos voltar para Hogwarts com ele nesse estado? – murmurou Lily, no que eu e Almofadinhas nos entreolhamos.

-Hum, bem...

-Casa dos Gritos... – murmurou Lílian.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu soube que você era um lobisomem Remo (e você me confirmou), te segui e vi você passar pela passagem do Salgueiro. Outro dia eu fui e vi que a passagem dava para a Casa dos Gritos.

-Esperta você Lil... – murmurou Tiago.

Passamos pela passagem e chegamos a Hogwarts. Lily nos acompanhou até o dormitório masculino... O Tiago já ficou de porre várias vezes, mas nunca com quentão... e não tão forte daquela maneira, o máximo que ele fazia era ficar um pouco zonzo e não prestes a desmaiar.

-Vocês não sabem o que fazer não é? – ela murmurou.

-Não. – respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

-Gente, está calor aqui não? – disse ele dando um pequeno solavanco.

-Levem o Potter para o banheiro... – disse ela e mal chegamos lá, o Pontas começou a vomitar.

A Lily tomou a nossa frente, quando Tiago sentou no chão do banheiro, ela passou uma toalha molhada pelo rosto dele, no que ele sorriu levemente.

-Nossa... você... aqui? – ele perguntou falando pausadamente.

-Esses dois marmanjos não sabem como cuidar de você e seria um vexame aparecer na Ala Hospitalar por causa disso.

-Eu sou um idiota mesmo não?

-Geralmente sim...

-Porque você faz isso comigo?

-Isso o que?

-Ah, esquece.

Eu e o Sirius ajudamos ele a se levantar e minutos depois ele desabou em cima da cama. Lílian tirou os sapatos dele.Eu e o Sirius ficamos surpresos com a atenção que a ruiva dava para ele... Passando o lenço devagar sobre o rosto e depois abrindo os botões da camisa dele... Minutos depois o Tiago estava dormindo. Ela o cobriu e depois se despediu de nós.

_Tiago – Eu não me lembrava de nada, mas nada disso._

Acordei com a cabeça doendo, parecia que tinha levado uma porretada no meio da cabeça, a ultima coisa que eu me lembro foi a garrafão de quentão que eu tomei... Ou seja, estou de ressaca e como se isso não bastasse, meu querido amigo Sirius faz questão de abusar.

-DORMIU BEM PONTAS?

-AI QUE MERDA ALMOFADINHAS MINHA CABEÇA ESTÁ DOENDO... – bem, se ela estava doendo, agora é que piorou a situação.

-NOSSA DE RESSACA TIAGUITO?

-Não... Estou com febre Sirius.

Ele riu.

-MAL-HUMORADO VOCÊ VIU?

-QUER PARAR DE GRITAR... Ai... – disse levando a mão à têmpora.

-Ah, Tiaguito, você realmente está chato! – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

-Ah, ta, você também estaria se sentisse que sua cabeça esta prestes à explodir com seus gritos nada incomodáveis... – disse no que ele sorriu de volta.

-Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

-Hum, não. Eu não fiz algo de errado? Por acaso eu agarrei a Lily? – disse arregalando os olhos.

-Não sei... – disse ele se fazendo de desentendido. – Não estive com você o tempo todo para saber...

-O Remo e o Pedro foram para onde?

-Não precisa nem falar...

-Já sei! Rabicho-cozinha, Aluado-biblioteca. – falei revirando os olhos. – Hum, você viu a Lil?

-Não... – disse ele escondendo um sorriso... e quando ele esconde um sorriso, ele está tramando algo.

Sirius se deitou na cama, no que eu entrei no banheiro.

Tomei um banho, me troquei e desci, e encontrei a Lily lendo no sofá.

-Bom dia Potter.

Pisquei várias vezes totalmente surpreso... Ela disse "bom dia"? Bem, já era um avanço não? O simples fato de ficar a uma distancia de cinco metros dela, fazia com que ela revirasse os olhos...

-Ah, Bom dia Evans. – continuando com o 'plano' de Sirius e Remo, estava dando certo, não?

-Está melhor?

-Acho que sim... – murmurei colocando a mão na cabeça.

-É normal sentir dor de cabeça depois...

Ai Meu Deus, que vexame, fiquei bêbado na frente da Lily! Corei levemente. Aquele cachorro nem para ter me contado!

-Hum... fiz algo de errado?

-Até que se comportou melhor do que normalmente... Tirando o fato de ter bebido tanto.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela, e ela sorriu, não por eu ter sentado perto dela, mas sim por ter feito uma nova careta.

-Conhece alguma poção para isso?

-Toma... – disse ela entregando a poção. – Melhora um pouco a sensação de enjôo.

-Você já esteve bêbada?

-Não... – ela falou. – Apenas sei disso.

Soltei um longo suspiro após beber o conteúdo da poção... Me senti um pouco melhor.

-Você deve estar achando que eu sou sempre de ficar assim não é? – se arrependimento matasse eu estaria morto, porque fui inventar de beber tanto?

-Não, muitas vezes temos motivos para estar assim... E acabamos exagerando na dose... – murmurou ela sem olhar para mim e extremamente corada.

-Meu motivo foi você... – sussurrei, acho que nem ela ouviu.

-Hum, Potter...

-Sim?

-Você reparou que está só de cueca? – falou ela corando novamente.

Espera, eu vesti as minhas roupas... Eu me lembro muito bem... Eu não estou ficando maluco, não estou mesmo... Isso só tem a ver com uma pessoa...

-SIRIUS BLACK! – minha cabeça latejou. – SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO DESCA AQUI AGORA!

Almofadinhas apareceu na ponta da escada, com o rotineiro sorriso maroto e aquela cara de anjinho que ele sempre faz... quando aprontou alguma.

-O que foi Pontas? – disse ele, no que Lílian riu.

-Posso saber como foi que minhas roupas sumiram?

-Se você não sabe, como eu vou saber?

Lílian tornou a rir.

-Eu vi você lançando o feitiço daqui Sirius... – disse minha amada ruiva.

-Bem, acabei errando o alvo, era para pegar em você...

-SIRIUS BLACK! – o grito de Lily fez minha cabeça doer mais ainda.

Ele desfez o feitiço e eu voltei a ter minhas roupas de volta.

-Seria hilário ver o Pontas pensando que estava tendo uma alucinação...

-Até que eu ia gostar de ver.

-POTTER!!

Ai, porque será que ela grita tanto?

-Só estou dizendo a verdade Evans...

-Se for assim... – ela me olhou de cima a baixo. – Eu bem que gostei do que vi...

Ela se levantou e saiu, no que eu vi ela corar e depois eu corar rapidamente, completamente pasmo... Senti Sirius se sentar do meu lado.

-Eu ouvi isso?

-Então tivemos uma alucinação coletiva... A ruiva te olha de cima a baixo e diz que gostou do que viu? Ela só pode estar maluca.

Bem, sorri de orelha a orelha, um avanço e tanto.

-Valeu Almofadinhas...

Ele sorriu marotamente em resposta... Bem, pensem comigo, se ela corou e disse que gostou do que viu, ela sente pelo menos uma atração, não estou certo? E como dizem, a esperança é a ultima que morre.

_Sirius – Agora vamos à explicação de como nos tornamos amigos ruivinha??_

_Lílian – Ok, Sissi._

_( risos)_

_Sirius – Como você sabe desse apelido?_

_Lílian – A Lisa me contou..._

_Sirius – Ah... percebe-se._

_Lílian – Eu começo então..._

Bom, era minha ronda noturna aquela noite, apesar de eu estar morta de cansaço, era Lua Cheia, e o Remo não podia me substituir... Já estava voltando para a Torre da Grifinória quando ouço duas vozes conhecidas discutindo... Eram nada menos do que as duas pessoas mais improváveis a terem uma discussão séria... Black e Potter.

-...IDIOTA, É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É SIRIUS BLACK, UM IDIOTA! VOCÊ ENTREGOU O SEGREDO DO REMO PARA O RANHOSO!

-Tiago, me deixa explicar... foi que...

-Ah, me deixa explicar... EXPLICAR? NÃO HÁ EXPLICAÇÕES PARA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SIRIUS, NÃO MESMO! VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO!

-Eu realmente não tinha pensado nas conseqüências...

-NÃO TINHA PENSADO? AH, E PENSARIA QUANDO? DEPOIS QUE O SEBOSO ESPALHASSE AQUILO PARA HOGWARTS INTEIRA? SE ACONTECESSE ALGO COM O SEBOSO, O REMO IRIA SER EXPULSO NA HORA...

Ouvi o sons de vidros rachando levemente... reflexo da raiva do Potter, só pode ser.

-Eu me arrependi Tiago, será que dá para parar de ficar passando esses sermões... Acho que o único que deve ter esse direito é o Remo.

-NÃO SIRIUS, O REMO É MEU AMIGO E SE VOCÊ MEXEU COM ELE, MEXEU COMIGO.

-AH, TÁ, E VOCÊ FALA COMO SE VOCÊ FOSSE A PERFEIÇÃO EM PESSOA! VOCÊ TAMBÉM ERRA TIAGO POTTER, ASSIM COMO EU ERREI! SERÁ QUE É UM ESFORÇO VOCÊ TENTAR ENTENDER QUE EU ESTOU ARREPENDIDO?

Abri a porta um pouco e passei a espiar, o Sirius estava em pé recostado na parede, enquanto o Tiago andava de um lado para o outro, passando a mão pelos cabelos, pude perceber, apesar da pouca luminosidade do local, que o Tiago estava extremamente vermelho.

-ARREPENDIMENTO NÃO BASTA SIRIUS, VOCÊ TRAIU O MEU AMIGO.

-HOHO, AGORA O POTTER FICA FALANDO COMO SE FOSSE O DONO DA VERDADE... O ÚNICO AQUI COM O DIREITO DE ME JULGAR É O ALUADO... E GARANTO QUE ELE É BEM MAIS COMPREENSIVO DO QUE _VOCÊ!_

-SORTE SUA QUE O DUMBLEDORE CONVENCEU O RANHOSO A NÃO SAIR POR AÍ ESPALHANDO O SEGREDO... PORQUE AÍ SIM, VOCÊ IA TER O QUE MERECE... SEU TRAIDOR! E EU ACHANDO QUE VOCÊ SERIA ALGUÉM DIFERENTE DAQUELA FAMÍLIA, MAS COMO DIZEM, UM BLACK, É SEMPRE UM BLACK!

Os vidros das janelas quebraram de vez, mas eles não pareciam se importar...

Bem, a situação estava realmente critica, o Potter parou de frente para o Black, e este fechou os punhos com raiva. O Tiago mexeu na ferida do Sirius, sua família... E ele ser comparado com um dos Black, para ele, era o mesmo que ter levado um tapa na cara.

-Cale... essa... sua... boca... Tiago.

Tiago riu cinicamente.

-Me calar? – seus olhos brilharam furiosamente. – Você só poder estar brincando Black... Você é tão sujo quanto o resto da sua família.

-Ah, e você se acha o lindo, maravilhoso. Aposto que se você você a ter feito isso, eu te perdoaria.... não é a toa que a Lílian não gosta de você Tiago, você é a pior pessoa do mundo.

-AGORA CHEGA! – gritei, ao perceber que o Sirius se preparava para bater em Tiago, ou era o contrário?

-Não se meta Evans... A conversa é entre mim e o Black.

-ME METO SIM... – disse eu me aproximando e ficando entre ele e Sirius. – SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE O SIRIUS ESTÁ ARREPENDIDO... POTTER, VOCÊ É UM PERFEITO CABEÇA-DURA, E QUEM É VOCÊ PARA CONDENAR AS ATITUDES DO BLACK? VOCÊ JÁ FEZ COISAS MUITO PIORES POTTER!

-SAIA DA FRENTE EVANS.

Olhei para trás, o Sirius ficou me olhando estranhamente, enquanto Tiago ficava mais vermelho... E eu tive a ligeira impressão de que estávamos competindo... Quem será que grita mais alto?

_Sirius – Com certeza você Lily..._

_Tiago – Acho que nem o grito de nós três juntos se igua-la ao seu..._

_Lílian – Nossa, isso foi um elogio?_

_(risos)_

-EU NÃO VOU SAIR! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE IGUALAR O SIRIUS A FAMÍLIA DELE, ELE É UMA BOA PESSOA E CERTAMENTE NÃO MERECE A FAMÍLIA QUE TEM... E VOCÊ É QUE ESTÁ SENDO CRIANÇA DEMAIS E NÃO SABE A AMIZADE QUE ESTÁ PERDENDO POR CAUSA DISSO. TUDO BEM, NÃO PODEMOS DIZER QUE O SIRIUS FOI CERTO EM AGIR DESSA MANEIRA, SEJA LÁ O QUE ELE TENHA FEITO, MAS ELE ESTÁ ARREPENDIDO, SERÁ QUE ISSO NÃO SIGNIFICA ALGUMA COISA... MAS NÃO, VOCÊ SÓ FALTA ESPANCAR O GAROTO...

-Certo, pode defender seu namoradinho, Evans. – ele se virou rapidamente e bateu a porta com violência quando saiu.

_N/Tiago – Negrito Almofadinhas, Normal minha Ruivinha._

_N/Sirius – Ah, que meigo... minha ruivinha..._

_N/Tiago – Ah, cala essa boca!_

_N/Autora – Vocês não vão começar a discutir agora, não é?_

**Pronto, estava acabado... Além de o Tiago estar fulo da vida comigo pela minha burrada, e ainda deve ter ficado mais ainda por causa da Lily ter me defendido...**

-Você está bem? – disse ao ver que ele desceu levemente até ficar sentado no chão, abraçou os joelhos e apoiou a cabeça neles. Me ajoelhei ao seu lado e afaguei seus cabelos.

**-Agora é que o Tiago vai me odiar mesmo... – murmurei derrotado. – Agora ele está achando que temos um caso.**

-Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

**-Bem, a historia toda se resume em... Sirius Black é um completo idiota.**

-Pra quem sempre admitia ser perfeito... Então foi grave... Alguma coisa com o Remo, presumo eu... Mas o que o Snape tem a ver com isso? E o que você fez de tão grave?

**-Esquece...**

-Algo a ver com a transformação do Remo?

**Eu gelei**.

**-C-como você sabe?**

-Descobri, já sabia disso há alguns anos, e ele me confirmou.

**-Então, não faz mal te contar... Só não me venha com mais sermões... Os do Pontas ainda estão ecoando no meu ouvido... – ela sorriu fracamente.**

-Prometo que ficarei calada...

-**Bem, não sei se você sabe, mas sempre quando o Remo se transforma, ele vai para a Casa dos Gritos.**

-Ah, isso eu também sei...

**Só falta ela dizer agora que sabe que somos animagos...**

**-Você sabe de mais alguma coisa?**

-Não...

-**Bem, acontece que o Seboso Snape... – ela sorriu fracamente. – Vinha desconfiando a algum tempo sobre o Remo e ele viu uma vez ele e M. Promfrey passarem pelo buraco do Salgueiro, bem apenas, disse a ele como passar...**

-Você o quê?

**-Eu contei para o Tiago e ele foi atrás do Ranhoso, bem e o resto você já sabe.**

-Sirius...

**-Tá, agora comece a ralhar comigo... Admito eu fui um perfeito idiota, estúpido, imbecil, infantil, criança, bebê, um completo retardado e que não mereço a amizade de ninguém...**

-Nossa, você tirou as palavra da minha boca.

**-Mas eu acho que o Tiago, por me conhecer a anos, devia saber que eu sou muito impulsivo e às vezes não penso nas conseqüências dos meus atos... E graças a minha grande burrada acabei de perder todos os meus amigos.**

-Se isso serve de consolo, você acaba de ganhar uma amiga...

-**Se aproveitando do meu estado frágil e indefeso para fazer ciúmes pro Tiago? Eu, uma pessoa tão inocente Lily? Hum, eu posso te chamar de Lily, não? Afinal, você está me chamando de Sirius...**

Revirei os olhos e sorri.

-Ah, então quer dizer que eu sou a loba e você é o cordeirinho? No dia que você for frágil, indefeso e inocente Sirius... Os elefantes vão voar... e sem magia.

**-Eu, um ser tão puro e inocente Lily... Assim você me magoa.**

Eu ri.

-Ah, vamos logo para a Torre da Grifinória, pois que eu saiba, são meia noite e não é hora de uma pessoa pura e inocente estar fora da cama.

**-Ok, mamãe...**

-Eu devia era te aplicar uma detenção isso sim... Isso são horas de estar fora de casa filhinho?

**-Sim, para um maroto como eu. – sorri marotamente, no que ela revirou os olhos e seguimos para o salão comunal.**

_( pausa da gravação)_

N/Tiago – E aqui terminamos a autora termina mais um capítulo... Com a minha gloriosa participação, é claro e a insignificante participação do Almofadinhas...

N/Sirius – Ah, ah... Estou morrendo de rir... Você invertei as posições não Pontas? Sua insignificante participação e a minha linda e perfeita presença nas notas finais...

N/Autora – Merlin, daí-me paciência... Bem, eu tive uma idéia...

**Quel tal se cada fim de capítulo eles relatarem um fato passado antes do sétimo? Bem, no capítulo anterior foi o Sirius paquerando a Petúnia... O capítulo de hoje foi como o Sirius e a Lily se tornaram amigos... Alguma sugestão para os próximos garotos?**

N/Tiago – **Quando eu e a Lily nos vimos pela primeira vez...**

N/Sirius – **Como eu e essa injúria nos tornamos amigos...**

N/Tiago – **Como o Sirius pediu desculpas para o Remo... quando ele entregou o segredo dele ao Ranhoso.**

N/Autora – Acho que é só... Bem, se alguém chegou até aqui... não é obrigatório a escolha... bem, se ninguém escolher, eu escolho um dos três... Beijos... E até a próxima... Ainda tenho um fic Slash para começar...

N/Tiago – Você ainda não desistiu dessa idéia maluca??

N/Autora – Brincadeira!!

N/Sirius – Menos mal...


	7. Relatos VI

Autora – / Deitada na cama com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro/ Homens... Todos iguais. / revira os olhos/ Com bruxos não é diferente... depois de ficarem cerca de uma hora conversando sobre garotas... eles estão há duas horas discutindo sobre quadribol!

Sirius – Que pena Tiago... os Cannons perderam novamente.

Tiago – Ah, e o que você me diz do seu "Tornadozinho"?

Sirius – "Tornadozinho" que venceu o "Cannonzinho" e estão na primeira divisãozinha. / sorriso maroto/

Tiago – /cara emburrada/ Puro ROUBO!

Sirius – Admita Pontas, somos os melhores... "Façam figa e esperem o melhor"... Realmente, quem sabe... vocês ganham a taça no proximo milênio...

Tiago – Muito engraçado / cruza os braços/ Seu timinho 'fez escada' e o juiz nem cobrou falta.

Autora – Hum, rapazes...

Sirius – Não foi meu timinho que escondeu o pomo na manga.

Tiago – Foi sem querer!

Sirius – Acredito muito.

Tiago – Você mesmo viu!

Sirius – Não tenho tanta certeza agora...

Autora - /daí-me paciência/ QUEREM CALAR ESSA MATRACA?

---

Autora – Assim esta melhor, obrigada.

Sirius – Desde quando você está aí?

Autora – Tempo suficiente para essa conversa ter me dado uma baita dor de cabeça.

Sirius – Tenho um ótimo remédio para isso /sorriso maroto/

Tiago – É o que eu estou pensando? Se quiser eu posso ajudar...

Autora – Não, Sirius. Pode tirar o seu hipogrifo da chuva, uma única dor já basta.

Sirius – Nossa, assim você me ofende... Eu um ser tão inocente e puro? Como você pensou que eu faria um coisa dessas com você!

Autora – Se você é inocente e puro, eu estou recebendo minha beatificação!

Tiago – E que santa você seria?

Autora – Santa aniquiladora de personagens que ficam discutindo e atrapalhando a concentração de autoras dedicadas e inocentes...

Sirius – Ah, interessante... e quem seriam esses personagens?

Autora – Não sei... Talvez, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter?

Tiago – Sirius e Tiago... Quando nós o encontrarmos, avisamos a você...

Autora – Ótima idéia... Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Sirius – Seu computador foi consertado. Não? Estamos de volta à ativa... Eu tentei trancar o Pontas no armário, mas eu me esqueci que ele sabe aparatar...

Tiago – Eu bem que tentei dar uma poção do sono para Sirius, mas o Pedro pegou os bolinho primeiro...

Autora – Eu mereço... Bem, agora podem ir saindo...

Tiago/Sirius – Como assim "saindo"?

Autora – Estou ocupada no momento... E estou usando o computador, se vocês não perceberam ainda.

Tiago – Daqui eu não saio e daqui ninguém me tira...

Sirius – Assino embaixo Pontas.

Autora – Certo... cansei de bancar a autora boazinha... /puxa a orelha dos dois... ah, eu sempre quis fazer isso!/ Bem, se vocês dois não se importam... tenho um capítulo para terminar! E as beldades...

Sirius/ Tiago – Obrigado...

Autora - / revira os olhos/ ...Estão atrapalhando a minha concentração... até amanhã!

* * *

N/Remo – /Revira os olhos.../Bem garotas, vocês realmente contribuíram para aumentar o ego já extremamente grande do meu amigo Sirius ( e do Tiago também)... /sinceramente, não sei como eles ainda conseguem passar pela porta com um ego daquele tamanho/ E como EU não vou perder para os outros dois... estou fuçando o pc da autora /mas como eu sou um garoto extremamente educado, bonzinho e um 'santo', diferente dos meus dois amigos, pedi permissão para ela/... Ah e eu não sou um lobo em pele de cordeiro, muito menos só sei estudar, te contrariar e falar da Ana, Sirius! Ah, e pode ficar com o primeiro lugar Sirius /corando fortemente/ eu me contento com o segundo... Aliás, que você e o Pontas se matem pelo primeiro... Bem, e como eu sei que cada pessoa tem um gosto diferente, sei que existem várias garotas que preferem a mim do que vocês dois / eu escrevi isso??/... Ah e além de eu ter dentes mais afiados e maiores, também tenho unhas mais afiadas, além de ser muito mais inteligente e faço coisas melhores do que correr atrás do rabo e babar... ( coisa que você sempre faz quando está na forma animaga).

Sirius – Ah, não, mais um não!!! Remo John Lupin, o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

Remo – Ah... Olá Sirius.

Tiago - / aparata em cima da cama da autora... (mas que folgado!)/Você esqueceu de mim também Sirius...

Sirius – Merlin, eu não merecia isso... Não me diga que a Lily vem também...

Tiago - / totalmente pálido/ Não... / bem, a resposta dos meus comentários são bem comprometedoras/

Sirius – Menos mal...

Autora – /se esticando atrás de Sirius, já que o mesmo parou no vão da porta/ Como assim menos mal?

Sirius – Agora vou ter que competir pela respostas dos comentários com mais um...

Tiago – Você reclama de tudo Sirius, o que seria de você sem nós?

Sirius – Um rapaz extremamente feliz...

Remo – Assim você nos magoa...

Autora – Já que vocês invadiram o meu computador... nada mais justo do que o Remo também faze-lo... Mas como ele é bem mais educado que vocês dois... o que seria bom seguirem o exemplo dele... ele pediu permissão /olhos brilhando/

Sirius – Só uma coisa a declarar...Um é bom, dois é chato, três é insuportável... para mim.

Remo – Podemos começar?

Sirius – Tenho escolha?

* * *

N/Remo – O que dizer? Remo Lupin... Ah, vocês já sabem de tudo não é? Sou Lobisomem, personagem da J.K.Rowling, hum... bem, eu PODERIA falar mais coisas, mas existem dois seres insuportáveis me atrapalhando... ( já dá para perceber quem são), então, vamos ao que interessa não?

N/Sirius – Finalmente!

**N/Autora - /Isso está ficando cada dia mais longo.../ Sublinhado Tiago, Negrito Sirius, Normal Remo, Itálico para mim.**

Nath Mansur – Pode ter sido engraçado... mas te digo uma coisa, a cara que o Pontas fez quando eu estava relatando esse fato não foi NADA engraçada... /se olhar matasse, eu tinha morrido/  
Ah, com certeza...  
Quanto a idéia do caso, foi da Lily, mas como eu sou um garoto muito esperto / modéstia à parte/  
**Ainda fala da gente...  
**Percebi o que ela queria fazer.  
**Eu me fiz de coitadinho? Eu não me faço de coitado... eu sou um coitado que vive sofrendo por ser um ser tão lindo e maravilhoso e os outros terem inveja de mim... você não sabe o preconceito que eu sofro... não há com expressar em palavr...  
**_Quer que eu bote uma música de fundo para acompanhar sua tristeza?  
_**Eu estava indo tão bem...  
**_Que bom que gostou... Várias pessoas pediram para eu mostrar como o Sirius e a Lily ficaram amigos, então eu resolvi colocar isso..._

Mile-Evans – Safadinha? Claro é a minha Lily… Me ver de cueca? Bem, se quiser eu posso te dar uma foto...  
**E eu também... / minha é claro/  
**/ totalmente corado/ Sem comentários...  
Te dou outro beijo então... /e antes que ele escreva, os outros dois também/  
**Não fale essa palavra na frente da autora /olha para a autora desconfiado/ Ela está com essa idéia maluca na cabeça desde o capítulo passado /acho eu/**

Laynier – Claro que é indispensável... o que seria dessa fic sem mim??  
Um lugar muito melhor para se viver... /coro/  
Ser passado para trás pelo Remo? Bem, é a vida não é? Quanto ao porre, tudo graças a Lily... Ela invadir a fic? /você está maluca?/ Ela arranca meu pescoço! / tenho resposta muito comprometedoras./  
Tudo bem, eu fui esquecido... mas eu falo mesmo assim /Remo Lupin/  
**Como assim 'modéstia'? Bem, eu realmente sou modesto... o que eu posso fazer se sou demais? E admito isso? /olhos brilhando/ Chutou o mini-Ranhoso do terceiro andar? / solta um beijinho/ Por que não do vigésimo? Assim garantia que ele não iria mais fazer mal à sociedade! /Ah, mas pelo menos você fez um bem a humanidade se livrando dele e um bem a ele também... coitado, teria que viver para sempre com a idéia de que parecia com o Severo Ranhoso Seboso Snape/  
**_Nossa, obrigada..._

Silverghost - **/pigarreia/ VOCÊ PREFERE O PONTAS A MIM?? Sabe, EU sou muito mais bonito do que ele... Sou um deus entre os mortais... o perfeito no meio dos imperfeitos... o ouro no meio da prata... o...  
**Sirius, menos, por favor... Ah, obrigada por me achar bonito /sinceramente, não sei o que as garotas viram no Sirius para acha-lo tão bonito assim, sou mas eu, é claro/ Paixão platônica por mim? / bem, ela acabou de deixar de ser, já que eu já sei... rs/ Fã do casal T/L? /Graças a Deus! Já pensou se você dá a idéia da autora fazer uma slash? Ela tem estado com essa idéia a alguns dias.../  
**Sentindo falta da Liz, é, eu também sinto falta dela... abandonado o dia todo... sem atenção... pois ela está trabalhando... mas ela aparece nesse capítulo.  
**Finalmente alguém que se lembrou do pobre lobinho aqui... Só falta a Lily, mas... acho que se ela viesse agora o Pontas já estaria a sete palmos debaixo da terra.  
_Com certeza /você já percebeu que eles sempre escrevem primeiro do que eu? Só por que eu sou uma garota, mas tudo bem/ A amizade da Lily e do Sirius foi realmente tirada da sua fic / eu adorei a idéia e peguei/ Afinal, eu me inspirei nas suas fics para fazer a minha... Você gostou da Lily e do Remo? A idéia surgiu do nada... Eu escrevo bem / totalmente corada / Obrigada.  
_**Ah e é claro que nos mandamos outro beijo de volta**

Witches – E quanto a três? Todos gostaram e modéstia a parte, a Lily gostou também... Er, foi mal, Tiago.  
Ainda bem que você admite... Só quando fico com ciúmes? / a Lily não está aqui, não se preocupe que ela não vai ouvir/  
**Ah, obrigado... lindo de qualquer maneira... eu realmente sou...  
**_Por que você não se casa com o seu reflexo, Sirius?  
_**Eu sei que eu sou lindo e maravilhoso, mas não me vejo casado comigo mesmo... Como eu e a Liz ficamos juntos? Claro que sim! tempos futuros  
**Ah e beijos para vocês também.

Carol Sayuri Evans – Culpe a autora pela demora / coro/  
Agora só falta a da Lily...  
/Nem pense nisso, se a Lily vier estou frito/  
_Que bom que gostou, quanto a postar mais rápido, vou tentar... _

Mimi Granger – Por que eu faço isso? Bem, /totalmente corado / é que... eu sou sabe... ciumento.  
**Finalmente ele admitiu.  
**Pelo menos valeu a pena ter ficado de porre por causa disso /eu não me lembro de nada, mas tudo bem/ E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Sabe, ele entregou o segredo do Remo para o Snape!  
**Pelo menos isso serviu para eu ficar amigo da Lily e /modéstia a parte/ se isso não tivesse ocorrido, talvez os dois não estivessem juntos...  
**O melhor casal que a Tia Rowling inventou? Claro! Tendo eu e a Lily, por que não seria? Como sempre digo... eu e a Lils fomos feitos um para o outro...  
**Ah, que romântico... / infelizmente/ Tive que fazer isso... Afinal, a amizade esta acima de qualquer coisa e eu valorizo muito os amigos que eu tenho /desde que eles não façam nada contra mim... ah, não me queiram ter como inimigo, não mesmo/ e, falando sério /ouvindo as caçoadas futuras dos outros dois/ eles são minha verdadeira família.  
**Oh, que meigo...  
/ enxuga lagrimas falsas/ Estou emocionado.  
**Ah, eu amo vocês... /e quanto ao pedido, estou enviando uma coruja, ok?/  
**_Sabe que eu também às vezes chego a esquecer que eles não existem? Ótima escritora? /corada/ Obrigada... Escrever um livro? O.O Eu nunca pensei nisso /se bem que eu tenho um que eu fiz quando tinha 14 anos, que precisa ser revisado por sinal/ ... Eu te aviso sim... rs._

Gabi – **Siriusinho? Hum, gostei desse apelido... Mas é claro, obvio que não combina esse adjetivo com minha querida, amável e adorável pessoa... É e o Pontas é da Lily, se bem que se ela quisesse ficar comigo aceitaria na boa...  
**SIRIUS ALMOFADINHAS BLACK! TIRE ESSA IDEIA MALUCA DA CABEÇA!!  
**Sirius/Remo? /se afasta do amigo/ Bellatrix... BELLATRIX? Com aquela lambisgóia que eu tenho o desprazer de chamar de prima! Ai, meu Merlin. / pigarreia / VOCÊ ACHA AQUELE SER SIMPÁTICO?? tudo bem, é meu irmão, mas ele NÃO chega a meus pés/ Bem... você está enganada... eu nunca me pareceria com aquele serzinho... Ah, vai... pra quê ficar elogiando o genérico / mau feito por sinal/ se você pode ter o original?? / na realidade o Régulo é assim, mas a diferença é que os olhos dele são negros ( e não é parecido comigo... certo, é, mas só um pouco)/  
**_Não publicada? Por que você não publica? Adoraria ler... Quanto ao tamanho da review, não tem problema... eu adoro coments grandes...  
_**O mais dos mais? Claro, eu sou lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, per...**

Bia Granger – **Terceiro... TERCEIRO!! / arregala os olhos/ EU NÃO ACREDITO!! Eu perdi para esse lobo intrometido? E... só uma pergunta? Quem é Rony Weasley?  
**_/revira os olhos/ Depois eu te mostro...  
_**Diz que ele é ruivo... /ela diz que acha ruivos fofos/ Será que se eu pintasse meu cabelo de ruivo fico em primeiro?  
**_/ revira os olhos/ Daí-me paciência Merlin... Sirius, Sirius... você não fica sempre em primeiro querido, encare a realidade...  
_/ totalmente corado/ Pegar no colo e levar para casa?? Fofo? Er... obrigado.  
Quarto? Bem, é a vida... A Lily para responder comentários? Bem, ela não ia brigar comigo... ela iria cometer um homicídio... e a vítima seria a pessoa quem vos fala.

Sarah-Lupin-Black – Certo… Mas será que não podia ser Sarah-Lupin-Black-Potter?  
_Tiago! / não sei do que ele está reclamando... o nome da mãe dele é Sarah... assim como o seu nick./  
_Bem, já tem uma amizade nova... eu apareci... Quanto à Lily... o Pontas se recusa a acreditar que ela apareça / o que eu duvido muito.../

Isabelle Potter Demonangels – _Oi Isa-Chan…Seu voto já foi computado... Beijos  
_Pelo menos uma Potter...

Rêzinha - **Um fim? Bem, ela está um pouco longe do fim... mas que é perfeito, é claro que é... Afinal, a fic é perfeita só pelo fato de eu estar nela /modéstia a parte/... O que seria de uma fic dos marotos sem o Sirius aqui?  
**Seria uma fic bem mais modesta... disso eu tenho certeza.  
**Obrigado, Remo.  
**Quanto a perfeição da fic... o Sirius não tem nada a ver com isso... afinal, se não fosse por mim essa fic jamais seria escrita, pois ela conta como EU e a Lily começamos a namorar...  
_Convencidos..._

Laly – _Bem, você realmente descobriu como comentar... Que bom que você esta gostando da fic...  
_**Imprime e põe no mural? Bem, então prepare a impressora /é assim que esse troço se chama não?/ eu estou comentando... Sissi? Bem, você descobriu um dos meu apelidos... Tem outros também... como Si, Siriusinho, Siu... O Perfeito, O Máximo...  
**O Modesto... Lulu? Bem, nunca tinham me dado esse apelido... geralmente me chamam de lobinho, ou Rê.  
Rê?  
**/totalmente corado / A Ana me chama assim.  
**Hum...  
**Ah, obrigado... eu sei que sou lindo, maravilhoso...**

Sabrina Malfoy – **Pense bem, Malfoy... Tem Lúcio... a / hunf/ Narcisa /que parece que vive com um cheiro desagradável debaixo do nariz que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que ela sente o próprio cheiro/ e futuramente o Draco! / bem, é isso que a autora disse até porque estamos no passado ainda e ela se recusa a dizer o que irá acontecer futuramente.../  
VOCÊ GOSTARIA DE UMA FIC SLASH ENTRE EU E O PONTAS? / toma uma distancia considerável do amigo e coloca a autora no meio do dois/ MERLIM ME LIVRE!!!  
**_/pega uma pena e um pergaminho do bolso, se levanta com olhar pensativo/ Podia começar agora, não? /começa a escrever as primeiras linhas/  
_**NÃO!!!  
**/os dois se jogam em cima da autora, Siriu puxa a pena e o pergaminho, enquanto Tiago segura os pulsos, e a autora sorri pelo canto dos lábios/  
Ainda bem que não foi comigo...  
**Não dê essas idéias para essa maluca... / passou a segurar os pulsos da autora/ Pelo Amor de Merlin... Remo, você vai digitar as minhas respostas e das autora certo?  
**Hum-hum.  
_/ isso tudo é para eles saberem que eu ainda tenho domínio sobre eles... hehehehe/Sirius, eu vou te denunciar para a delegacia de proteção à mulher... / pulsos sendo amarrados por Sirius/  
_**Ah, mas você não vai escrever uma linha sequer dessa história slash... nem com eu e o Pontas, muito menos com o Sevvie Ranhoso.  
**_E como eu escrevo as outras histórias?  
_Elas ficarão aposentadas até você tirar essa idéia maluca da cabeça!  
/ **totalmente alterado e a voz rouca/ Eu não acredito que você iria fazer uma coisa dessas comigo Lisa!  
**Briga de casal não...  
_Bem, eu não sou a Lisa, eu sou a autora, é diferente...  
_Discutimos depois?  
**Você vai tirar essa idéia maluca da cabeça, ah se vai... nem que eu tenha que fazer um lavagem cerebral em VOCÊ!  
**_Depois dessa ameaça..._

Lily Dany Potter – **Todos falaram isso, realmente eu fui muito corajoso… Mas foi uma maneira de testar meu poder de sedução, afinal, comprovei que ele é infinito... Até a Petúnia!  
**Quanto ao beijo eu realmente gostei /sorriso maroto/  
REMO LUPIN!  
Mas como deu para perceber na linha acima, o Tiago não gostou nada disso...  
Nossa como ela é direta... eu faço tudo pela Lily e ela nem aí... Quanto a rir da desgraça alheia... já estou acostumado... /é o que dá conviver com os marotos: eles riem da minha e eu riu das deles/  
_As três últimas coisas... bem, se eu não tiver mais idéias eu as coloco... quanto ao casamento de Tiago e Lílian, pretendo acabar a fic aí... talvez continuar... não sei ainda. Quanto a falar muito, eu não ligo... adoro comentários grandes._

Lílian e Lavínia Black – **Como você adivinhou? Foram quatro semanas praticamente não? Bem, a primeira ela ficou comigo, a segunda com o Tiago, a terceira com o Remo e a quarta dividimos entre os três...  
**_Grande mentira... Bem dessas quatro semanas eu passei duas delas com uma baita gripe... aproveitei esse tempo para reler alguns livros...  
_**Minha idéia era bem melhor...  
**_Ah, e também fiquei sendo atormentada por esses dois de vez em quando...  
_Nossa, ela nos ama não?  
_/ olhos brilhando / Mas é claro que amo... Sim, eles foram cuidados com muito carinho... rs._

Lorena – _Realmente Hades é muito inspirador, além das outras fics da Silverghost... Quanto a esses dois responderem os comentários, a idéia foi da Marmaduke Scarlet e eu adorei.  
_**Maneirar meu ego? Nossa, assim você me ofende /cara de cachorro molhado/ meu ego nem é tão grande assim...  
**Imagina... não é nada pequeno.  
Sou da Lily... é verdade /não se preocupe, ela não está aqui/Ah, você gosta de mim? Que bom. /modéstia a parte quem não gosta?/  
_Uma boa dose de paciência... isso é o que eu digo... Agora eu entendo como o Remo se sente no meio desses dois...  
_Realmente, tem dia que chega a ser irritante...  
_Eles são sempre assim mesmo?  
_Você não viu nem a metade...  
/pigarreia/ Vão continuar falando?  
Vocês nos amam, não?  
_Somos realistas..._

Lola Weasley Potter – Me escolheria mil...  
**ESCOLHERIA O TIAGO MIL VEZES? Mil vezes? Não acha que é demais não? Minha personalidade não bate com a sua? O que eu tenho de errado? Nada, sou perfeito! Ótimo para beijar? Hum, se quiser...  
**O que não faria comigo dentro de um quarto... bem, imagino.  
Eu estou aqui, agora só falta a Lily... tá já sei Tiago... você não quer que ela venha para não perder sua 'liberdade de expressão'.  
_Nunca deixa reviews? Nossa, o que o Sirius e o Tiago não fazem com uma pessoa..._

MoonyGirl - Seu lobinho? /corado/ Rolar um clima ou beijo entre eu e a minha lobinha? / totalmente corado/ Er, bem... ela aparece nesse capítulo, acho eu... 1000000... beijos / mas vermelho que os cabelos de Lílian/ Ah, obrigado.

N/Remo – Tudo respondido então? Nos desculpe se nós esquecemos de alguém... Beijos para todos que estão lendo a fic ( beijos do quarteto, já que eu também estou aqui).  
N/Autora – Bom, meu computer já está melhor ( agradeço a todos que desejaram uma melhora para ele)... o problema foi na fonte... E depois de ter se cansado de esperar a Coelba resolver ( empresa de rede elétrica daqui da Bahia)... minha mãe decidiu consertar... Nós demos a queixa, uma empresa filiada a Coelba e que conserta computadores veio, disse que 'provavelmente' era na fonte, anotou algumas coisas e disse que ia mandar para a Coelba e só dependia dela para eles consertarem... e quando ligamos para saber... a atendente disse que tínhamos que esperar mais 60 DIAS! Eu fiquei irada / minha mãe mais ainda/ e decidimos consertar logo de uma vez... e aqui estou, bem, cehga de enrolações e vamos ao capítulo.

* * *

**_Relatos V – Operação Pomorin Dourado... Bem, eu tenho o nome... mas como eu começo??( Sirius)_**

_Sirius – Bem, estamos no nosso segundo dia de gravação... São exatamente cinco horas da manhã e eu estou morrendo de sono e acordei graças ao meu amado amigo Aluado..._

_Remo – Bem, entendam cinco da manhã como onze da manhã... Não sei como você consegue dormir tanto!_

_Sirius – Eu não tenho culpa se necessito repor as energias gastas..._

_Lílian – Começaram a gravação sem nós garotos?_

_Sirius – Claro que não querida Lily, estamos apenas enrolando... E, o Tiago não vinha com você?_

_Lílian – Ele veio... Já esta chegando._

_Sirius – Pontas! E aí, dormiu bem?_

_Tiago – ( fala entre bocejos) Perfeitamente bem... Se não fosse pelo fato de eu ter dormido num sofá de DOIS lugares, sendo que para mim o ideal seria um de três..._

_(risos)_

_Remo – Vejo que alguém esqueceu que era um bruxo..._

_Tiago –Claro que eu não esqueci... Mas a Lílian tem ótimas maneiras de seduzir o pobre Pontas aqui..._

_Sirius – O que você fez para o nosso pobre amigo, Lily?_

_Lílian – Nada..._

_Tiago – Só o fato de fazer eu pensar que 'as pazes' seriam feitas na noite anterior e quando estávamos quase... bem, ela roubou a minha varinha e me botou para fora do quarto._

_(risos)_

_Lílian – Ele ficou batendo na porta por cerca de uma hora, no que ele desistiu e teve que dormir no sofá..._

_Sirius – Se ele dormiu no sofá, porque tanto sono?_

_Tiago – O fato é que ela não contou que o sofá ficava de frente para a porta do quarto... E conseqüentemente ela abriu a porta... ( e ergueu uma barreira invisível) e você no meu lugar também não dormiria se ela estivesse do outro lado te provocando, não?_

_(risos)_

_Tiago – E quando ela foi dormir, eu não estava com o mínimo sono..._

_Sirius – Até entendo o porquê._

_Remo – E hoje comprovamos a teoria de que as mais quietas são as mais safadas..._

_Lílian – Olha só quem fala..._

_Sirius – Bem, vamos deixar de enrolações e começar a gravação..._

Certo, acho que é hora de começar com meu plano, não? O que me faz lembrar que ele precisa de um nome... Que tal? Operação "Pomorin Dourado"?

_Lílian – Plano?? _

_Sirius – Claro... Se não fosse por mim, vocês dois jamais estariam se casando... Modéstia à parte, o Pontas viveria ainda suspirando por você e você viveria sua pobre vida sem nós... Confinada naquele hospital... Sem direito a duas semanas de férias por causa do casamento._

_Lílian – Dramático você, não?_

_Tiago – Ele acha que eu desistiria de você assim tão facilmente..._

_Remo – Se bem, conheço o Tiago, ele todo dia apareceria no St Mungus com alguma desculpa só para ver a Lílian..._

_Lílian – Ele já faz isso Remo... Só que não dá desculpas, ele chega sem avisar mesmo._

Porque esse nome? Vocês saberão futuramente. Bem, como começar? Eu podia começar falando bem do Pontas para a Lily... Não, muito na cara. Quem sabe o que ela odeia nele ( se ainda odeia)... mas será que no estado perfeitamente insano que a ruivinha se encontra ela contaria algo? Acho que sim...

-Oi Lil, o que esta fazendo?? – bela maneira de se puxar uma conversa... Você é cego Sirius Black, ela está lendo um livro!

-Ah... Lendo. Acho que deu para você perceber... – disse ela num tom irônico.

-Interessante a leitura?

-"Porque os homens são de Marte e as mulheres são de Vênus".

Eu fiz uma careta... Homens de Marte e Mulheres de Vênus? Merlin, onde esse mundo foi parar...

-Brincadeira Sirius...

-Fale sério agora...

-Sobre Animagia...

-Pra quem abomina Transfiguração... Dizemos que isso foi um avanço.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Você está aqui porquê?

-Er, é que... hum, você realmente me odiava antes de nos tornarmos amigo não é?

-Bem, odiar é uma palavra muito forte, posso dizer que eu não te suportava...

-Hum, eu queria saber... você odeia o Tiago?

-Ele que te mandou aqui?

-Não, curiosidade, nada mais...

-Hum, bem, odiar não é a palavra certa... Digamos que eu não gosto muito das atitudes dele, principalmente em relação às mulheres... e à azarações... além daquela mania estúpida de assanhar os cabelos como se tivesse descido da vassoura. – disse ela revirando os olhos. – E das atitudes um tanto quanto infantis dele.

-Bem, tirando o fato de assanhar os cabelos, podemos dizer que eu também sou assim, não tanto, pois sinto que apesar de tudo, estou um pouco mais maduro...

-Palavra certa, maduro... Você se tornou um homem mais maduro Sirius, apesar de nunca deixar o bom humor de lado... Mas o Potter tem que perceber isso e ele não percebeu ainda... Ou finge que não percebe. Você sabe diferenciar que tem hora para tudo... a hora das traquinagens e a hora de se falar sério... como estamos falando agora.

-E o que você acha que o Tiago faria se estivesse no meu lugar nesse exato momento?

-Diria alguma piadinha... ou passaria a mão pelos cabelos e me chamaria para sair, ou tentaria me beijar novamente!

-Resposta errada Lily, o Tiago é tão maduro quanto eu... – mas ele fica um tanto quanto bobo quando está perto de você... completei em pensamento.

-É mesmo? Mas não é isso que ele aparenta...

-Você não percebe porque não convive com ele.

-Você não percebe os defeitos do seu amigo porque convive e já se acostumou com eles...

Dei de ombros.

-Eu mudei Lily, nós mudamos, você mudou... Mas ainda conserva a imagem do Tiago como se fosse aquele garoto de onze anos que te pregou uma peça no expresso.

-Bem, não dizem que a primeira impressão é a que vale?? – disse ela num sorriso sarcástico.

-Mas você quase o matou com aquele raio que deixou escapar, mesmo com a varinha a meio metro de distância...

-É, mas em compensação não foi ele que fez a travessia do barco com pêlos na cara como se fosse uma mulher barbada... muito menos perdeu a cerimônia de abertura da casa por ter que passar o resto da noite na Ala Hospitalar vomitando bolas de pêlos...

-Éramos crianças Lil... isso é ressentimento infantil.

-Ah, fora as vezes que ele me fez passar vergonha na frente de todo mundo!

-Como assim?

-Ah, quantas vezes ele já me azarou Sirius?

-Bem, você também o azarava...

-Porque ele começou!

-E por você revidar ele também fazia o mesmo. Lily, o Pontas tinha raiva de você sempre atrapalhar os planos marotos além de azara-lo...

-Viviamos como cão e gato durante três anos... E do nada, no quarto ano, ele começa a me chamar para sair naquela pose de: "Eu-sou-o-arrogante-e-egocêntrico-Potter-e-por-isso-posso-pegar-todas- ajoelhem-se-perante-a-mim-garotas-eu-cheguei!" Só porque já pegou metade da escola e porque 'a garota ruiva de olhos-verdes, irritadinha e histérica' tomou mais corpo e ficou um tanto quanto gostosa! "Seria uma boa idéia me aproveitar um pouco dela, não? Ah, ótima idéia... Mais uma para minha lista."

Eu a olhei abismado... realmente a Lílian não gosta do Tiago, ela odeia... as aparências enganam... Podemos dizer que essa é a Lílian sã. E por que todas as garotas insistem em dizer que temos essa tal famosa lista? Só porque já saímos com várias garotas, não significa que andamos anotando o nome de cada uma e muito menos temos uma lista de "As garotas que pegamos"... Nada a ver.

-E só porque eu neguei, ele continua a pedir e conseqüentemente transformou minha vida num inferno!Eu admiro ter arranjado um namorado ano passado, pois ele espantava todos os meus pretendentes... "Já que eu não posso ficar com ela, ela não pode ficar com ninguém!". E você ainda me diz que eu devo gostar de um ser deste? Egoísta, prepotente, arrogante, personalista, atroz? Me diz Sirius... como eu posso gostar de Tiago Potter?

_Tiago – Depois dessa eu vou até dormir..._

_Lílian – Você sabe muito bem que isso foi no passado, Ti..._

-Lily...

-Certo, você vai dizer que eu ainda conservo aquela imagem daquele garoto magro e com aquele sorriso maroto me azarando e meu rosto ficando cheio de pêlos... Eu admito, eu ainda conservo essa imagem. – ela deu um suspiro. – Mas ainda têm as imagens de algumas garotas chorando pelos cantos por ele!

-Mas Lily, são elas que se dão falsas esperanças, o mesmo já ocorreu comigo... Era uma maneira de encontrarmos a garota certa para nós!

-Ah, ta, e você quer que eu aceite sair com ele e me arriscar a ficar como essas garotas?? Não mesmo! Sirius, apesar de seu amigo ser um perfeito idiota eu não posso negar o fato dele ser muito bonito e é claro, muitos dizem que não, mas a beleza conta na hora da conquista... E vai ser ótimo para a imagem dele conquistar a primeira garota que rejeitou ele, não?

Oh, oh, problemas... Certo, tudo armazenado... Como eu vou falar isso para o Pontas??

-E depois que ele se aproveitar bem de mim, me descarta como um brinquedo velho... Não é isso que eu quero para mim Sirius.

-Então você quer o quê? Que você seja a única?

-É... não, quer dizer... Não é isso! – disse ela extremamente corada. – Eu quero alguém que seja confiável... Que eu tenha plena certeza dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos... E não um garoto que sempre magoa os outros e se acha superior só porque é inteligente e sabe pegar uma bola dourada que voa.

-Lily... Só uma pergunta. Você está gostando do Pontas?

-NÃO!

-Então... Por que você corou quando eu disse que você queria ser a única?

-Eu não corei... – disse ela com a voz rouca.

-Ah... certo.

-Sirius, não me venha com seu ar irônico, eu não corei ta legal?

-Eu disse alguma coisa irônica aqui Lily?

-SIRIUS!

-Certo, eu paro. – mudei de opinião... Ela não pode AMAR o Pontas, mas ou ela esta COMEÇANDO a sentir algo por ele, ou então está em DÚVIDA quanto aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos... O que um simples beijo não pode fazer com uma pessoa...

Mudei de assunto bruscamente, já que ela não queria mais falar sobre isso... Fazer o quê?Não se pode ter tudo assim de vez, não? Bem, e para um começo do plano, aquela conversa foi mais do que eu esperava.

_Lílian – SIRIUS ALMOFADINHAS BLACK E TIAGO PONTAS POTTER, VOCÊS ME ENGANARAM ESSE TEMPO TODO! VOCÊS MAQUINARAM CONTRA MIM! E SIRIUS, EU CONCORDO COM O REMO, VOCÊ É UM CACHORRO TRAIDOR!!! COMO VOCÊ PODE CONTAR A MINHA CONVERSA COM VOCÊ PARA O TIAGO??_

_Remo – Mas se não fosse pelo Sirius, talvez vocês dois nunca tivessem se entendido..._

_Tiago – Poxa Lily, você não poderia ter gritado mais baixo?? Eu estava dormindo( voz rouca de sono)._

_Sirius – Gente ocorreu um milagre, o lobinho me defendendo??_

_Remo – Apesar de eu nunca ter concordado com o que eles fizeram... Ah, certo, eu também tive minha participação nisso._

_Lílian – Merlin, estou cercada de conspiradores..._

_Sirius – E você nem sabe o que eu disse para ele..._

Bem, hora de encarar o Pontas, mal eu chego no quarto e ele já veio para cima de mim... Curioso ele, não?

-Eu vi vocês dois conversando e aí, o que você conversou com ela? O que ela disse? Falou sobre mim?

-Ah, boa noite Sirius. – falei irônico.

-Ah, Sirius, fala logo de uma vez!!

-Quer se acalmar?

Ele bufou de raiva.

-Você quer me contar?

-Pelas minhas observações a ruivinha está confusa...

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Isso eu sei...

-Ela anda preserva aquele ressentimento infantil... da peça que você pregou nela a primeira vez.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Que peça?

Revirei os olhos.

-Primeiro ano...

-Ah... Mas aquilo não era para ela, eu falei.

-Não era para ela?

-Era para o Ranhoso... mas no momento em que eu soltei a azaração, ela saiu da cabine e acabou pegando nela... Eu pedi desculpas, mas ela ficou uma fera.

-E quanto às outras?

-Bem, ela começou a me azarar também... eu não ia deixar isso barato... fora que ela sempre atrapalhava nossos planos, mas quando iniciou o quarto ano eu parei!

-... e começou a chama-la para sair...

-Eu era mais jovem... não percebia que gostava dela... – disse ele totalmente corado. – Confundi o amor que sentia por simples atração... – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente e soltou um suspiro. – E me arrependo profundamente por isso... Se tivesse feito tudo diferente, talvez já estivéssemos juntos agora.

Vamos a sessão melancolismo...

-Você não vai desistir agora, ou vai?

-Claro que não... Mas.. será mesmo que vale a pena eu continuar com isso? Ficar me iludindo mais e mais por um amor que eu nem sei se é recíproco?

-Bem, a decisão é somente sua... Se você a ama, acho que vale a pena tentar... Se você acha que ela vale esse esforço... siga em frente.

-Remo? – exclamei surpreso. – Você não estava a ronda?

-Mas eu voltei logo depois de você, e os dois estavam tão absortos na conversa que não notaram a minha presença. – falou ele sorrindo e tirando o distintivo de monitor-chefe, jogando a capa em cima da poltrona. – Bem, e como eu ouvi a conversa, nada mais justo expressar minha opinião. – disse ele ajeitando os cabelos.

-Vai sair novamente é? – falei num tom risonho.

-Er... – ele corou furiosamente, no que eu e o Tiago nos levantamos.

-REMO LUPIN! – falamos ao mesmo tempo no que ele riu.

-Você vai se encontrar com uma garota e não contou para a gente? – disse Tiago fingindo indignação. – Belo amigo você é.

-Não é bem isso... – disse ele sorrindo e corando levemente.

-O que foi então? Vai dizer que a Ana te agarrou no meio da sua ronda? – falei irônico.

-É... bem...

-Ela não fez isso, fez? – disse, enquanto Tiago prendia o riso ao ver o constrangimento do lobinho.

-Não... ela foi dar uma volta e eu a encontrei... – disse ele abrindo um sorriso maroto. – fora do salão comunal, em horário proibido...

-E você não perderia a chance de coloca-la em detenção, não é? – falei sorrindo, no que ele corou fortemente.

-É...

-Ah, mas você vai ter que contar o que aconteceu... – disse Pontas curioso.

Remo corou mais ainda.

-É... bem... acho melhor não.

-REMO ALUADO LUPIN!

Ele deu um suspiro cansado.

-Sabia que vocês iriam querer saber...

**Realmente, a vida de monitor chega a ser um saco... tudo bem que tem seu lado bom, como descontar ponto dos sonserinos... mas a pior coisa é você está morrendo de sono, cansado e descobrir que tem que foi você o encarregado de fazer a ronda noturna essa semana... Se bem que é sempre bom ficar um tempo sozinho, mas meu cérebro, além do resto do corpo, está pedindo descanso... Hoje é domingo! Pelo Amor de Merlin!**

**O vento uivava pelas paredes do castelo, realmente, às vezes Hogwarts chega a ser um tanto quanto assustadora... Lá fora a lua minguante brilhava no céu... Soltei um suspiro, minha última semana antes da Lua Cheia... Mas uma semana de novas dores, mas uma semana de novos sofrimentos e insanidade. Soltei um novo suspiro, realmente, eu tenho que deixar de ser dramático, afinal, meus amigos sempre me acompanham durante essa época... estou reclamando demais.**

**Senti que esbarrei em alguém e ele caiu no chão.**

**-Lumus.**

**Ou melhor, ela.**

**-A-ana? – corei furiosamente ao ver a garota controcer o rosto numa careta, se acostumando com a luz.**

**-Será que dá para tirar essa luz do meu rosto? – disse ela um pouco irritada.**

**-Hum, certo. Nox.**

**Bem, agora ficou tudo escuro... mas que patético da minha parte.**

**-Lumus. – dessa vez foi a Ana quem disse e eu percebi que ela corou furiosamente ao ver quem estava na sua frente. – Remo!! – sua voz quase não saia. – Desculpa... e-eu f-fui m-muito grossa com você... a-achei que f-fosse o-outra p-pessoa.**

**-Que pessoa?? – falei um pouco surpreso. Estaria ela num encontro? Meu estomago se contorceu.**

**-Ninguém importante...**

**-Hum... certo... a gente se vê, então. – falei corado, no que ela assentiu...**

**-Ei espera! – mas eu sou um idiota mesmo... eu estou numa ronda, sou monitor-chefe, ela está fora em horário proibido... Resumindo... eu tenho que dar uma detenção para a Ana...tudo bem, ela é a Ana, a ANA, mas é minha obrigação!**

**-Sim? – disse ela se virando.**

**-Er... **

**Ela sorriu.**

**-Hum... – pigarreei. – Bem, você está... linda... quer dizer... **

**Ela me olhou surpresa, devido ao meu desconcerto, apesar de ter corado totalmente ao meu elogio.**

**-Bem, você está fora e aí... perdeu cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória, além de um dia de detenção. – ufa, falei.**

**-Detenção?? – ela me olhou surpesa. – E-eu me esqueci desse detalhe!! – falou ela atônita.**

**-Bem, você vai ter que me acompanhar até o salão...**

**-Certo... – disse ela corando.**

-E foi isso... – terminou Remo totalmente corado.

-Remo, realmente... – eu prendi o riso. – Se eu fosse você teria aproveitado essa chance que o destino te deu... vocês davam uma volta, conversavam... mas não... você foi logo para o Salão Comunal... Sinceramente, você tinha que deixar seu lado maroto falar alto mais vezes.

-E quem disse que eu fui direto para o Salão Comunal? – disse ele sorrindo marotamente. – Ela ficou me seguindo uma meia hora, apesar de quê, foi toda em silêncio, mas eu continuei minha ronda e depois seguimos para o Salão.

-Remo, Remo... Você devia convidar ela para sair uma vez com você... – disse Tiago. – Talvez se você falasse com a Lily... ela podia te ajudar.

-Não é melhor deixar tudo como está... Mas, do mesmo modo... gostei da nossa conversa silenciosa.... e nossa pequena troca de olhares. – disse ele entrando no estado pré-Aluado.

-Esse aí não toma jeito mesmo... – suspirei... realmente, estou frito... estou cercado de marotos apaixonados... só falta o Pedro também.

Como se eu ouvisse meus pensamentos, Pedrinho abre a porta com os olhos brilhantes.

-Ah, não... você também! – falei revirando os olhos.

-Eu o quê?

-Não me diga que está apaixonado também! – respondi.

-Ah, não... – disse ele sorrindo.

-Então, o que foi? – disse Tiago olhando irritado para mim.

Ele demorou um pouco para responder, nos olhando estranhamente.

-Ah... os elfos fizeram uma nova torta... de chocolate com abóbora... uma delícia! – disse ele sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios. – Vocês deviam experimentar...

-Você realmente só pensa em comida, não é Rabicho? Menos mal. – disse, enquanto todos começavam a rir.

-Ah, vamos dormir... – disse Remo entre risos. – Amanhã temos aula.

-Falou a voz da razão... Aluado, você é um perfeito estraga prazeres...

-Obrigado... – disse ele me jogando um travesseiro e fechando o cortinado.

_Tiago – O Sirius fala como se estar apaixonado fosse algo ruim..._

_Sirius – Era o que eu pensava antes... mas agora não penso mais assim..._

_Tiago/Remo – Ai Lisa..._

_Sirius – Como vocês adivinharam que eu iria falar dela agora?_

-Bom dia, Lisa... – bem, eu não posso simplesmente me aposentar e virar um cupido... afinal, apesar de ter um corpo de um Deus Grego, eu ainda sou um humano... e tenho necessidades.

Lisa me encarou irritada e depois voltou o olhar para o buraco do retrato.

-Você não quer levar outra joelhada daquela, não é Black? – disse ela ao ver que eu iria passar a mão pela cintura dela.

-Ah, Liss, você não faria isso...

-E por que não? – disse ela me encarando com uma sobrancelha levantada, ela fica realmente linda quando esta assim... se bem que ela é linda de qualquer maneira.

-Você me ama...

Ela começou a rir... rir? Não, minto... gargalhar.

-Eu te amo? Você realmente tem um ótimo senso de humor Black. – falou ela se recompondo.

-Porque você não me chama de Sirius?

-Não me dou essa intimidade, Black.

-Mas eu te dou...

-Não me agrada a idéia de me tornar mais intima de você! – disse ela corando um pouco, será que é de raiva ou outra coisa?

-Mas me agrada muito me tornar mais intimo de você... – disse sussurrando no ouvido dela, abraçando-a por trás e alisando sua barriga. – Por que você não me dá essa chance?

-Sirius... – Ah, eu sou mesmo irresistível... Até a mais forte das garotas cedem aos meus encantos... Claro, meus sussurros e abraços são infalíveis... Muita pratica...

_Lílian – Eu não estou ouvindo isso... Aliás, eu não sou obrigada a ouvir isso... Merlin, como pode existir um ser tão egocêntrico?_

_Sirius – Lily, eu só sou realista..._

_Tiago –Ah, Lily, deixa o garoto se iludir... Afinal, ele nunca vai chegar a ser o que eu sou..._

_Lílian – Onde foi que eu estava com a cabeça para me casar com um ser desse?_

_Sirius – Você ainda pode desistir e se casar comigo ruivinha... Já está tudo preparado, só precisamos mudar o noivo..._

_(risos)_

_Tiago – Só por cima do meu cadáver Sirius..._

_Sirius – Não é para tanto Tiago... Estou planejando fugir com a ruiva... E concluirei o plano antes mesmo que você perceba..._

_Remo – Está sendo disputada não Lily?_

_Lílian – Tem uma certa pessoa que não irá gostar disso... Por falar nisso por onde anda a Liss?_

_Sirius – Trabalhando... Bem, com dois marmanjos de férias o trabalho triplicou para minha amada... E ela nem me dá mais atenção... ( voz chorosa)_

_Lílian – Ah, tadinho do cachorrinho._

_Sirius – Você podia consolar esse pobre amigo, não Lily?_

_Tiago – Ei, eu estou aqui!_

_Lílian – A Lisa já te dá atenção suficiente Sirius... Não fui eu que acordei onze horas para repor as energias..._

_( risos)_

_Tiago – Essa é a minha Lily..._

_Remo – Vamos continuar?_

-Sim, Lisa... – disse virando-a rapidamente, no que ela se assustou.

-TIRE SUAS PATAS DE CIMA DE MIM, SEU CACHORRO!

-Como você adivinhou? – soltei um nítido latido, no que ela revirou os olhos. – Seu cachorrinho amada Delacourt.

-Então tira as mãos da minha cintura e DÁ O FORA! – estressadinha ela, não?

-Calma amor... stress envelhece, sabia??

Ela bufou de raiva.

-Cala essa boca, Black... O que você quer? Além de é claro, me encher?

-Que mesmo saber? – disse me aproximando dos lábios dela e recebendo de volta um novo tapa na cara.

-Isso dói sabia?

Ela bufou de raiva.

-Me solta Black, eu estou avisando...

-Por que eu iria te soltar?

Ela deu um grito, no meu ouvido, é claro.

-Está de TPM? – respondi de volta, ouvindo sininhos ao longe.

-Estou, por quê? – disse ela tentando se sair do meu abraço.

-Percebe-se... Bem, onde estávamos mesmo?

Ela me deu um novo tapa, dessa vez no ombro.

-Você esta com insitintos assassinos, não?

-Estou... Se aproxime novamente Black e aí sim você verá meu verdadeiros instintos assassinos.

-Que tal sair comigo?

-Se eu puder te matar depois eu aceito.

-A depender do matar, querida.

-Te afogar no lago seria uma boa idéia...

-Ah, Lisa, eu sei que você me ama...

-Eu amo te odiar Black.

-Odio e amor são sentimentos muito próximos amada Delacourt.

-Uma mulher pode fazer muita coisa por amor... mas faz coisa bem piores quando se tem ódio. – retrucou ela. – E poupe-me da sua sessão "Egocentrismo" Black.

-Você sabia que fica linda de uniforme?

-É mesmo? Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo de você! Em qualquer sentido.

-Tem certeza que você não usa óculos?

-Estou bem de vista... obrigada.

-Claro, comigo na sua frente, não tem como a vista não estar boa...

-Eu falei que não preciso de óculos... querido. Ah e a vista esta maravilhosa... um ângulo perfeito para... EU TE DAR UM MURRO NA CARA SE VOCÊ NÃO ME SOLTAR AGORA!!

Bem, eu dizia que a Lily é stressada? Minto, a Delacourt é muito mais... a Lily geralmente ameaça, a Delacourt não... a Lisa cai para cima mesmo... no mal sentido é claro. E ela sabe muito bem que se nós brigarmos, quem sai arrebentado sou eu... eu não teria coragem de deformar esse rostinho lindo com meus socos.

-Ok, ok... você venceu. – disse soltando-a.

-Ah bom... – disse ela com desdém. – Pensei que não me soltaria Black. – ela ajeitou o rabo de cavalo e saiu apressada, no que eu a segui, é claro.

-Se aproxime de mim, Black e eu não respondo pelos meu atos. – disse ela se virando rapidamente, no que eu até me assustei, apontando a varinha para mim.

-Não posso ir tomar café?

-Não acha que é cedo demais para isso?

Bem, vocês deviam estar achando que ela deveria dizer tarde demais, mas não.. foi cedo demais mesmo... minha amada Delacourt tem um fraco... feitiços, e como ela gostaria de seu uma auror, toma aulas extras com o Flitwick desde o quinto ano e, bem, ela melhorou consideravelmente... e como eu, que não sou um garoto desinformado, soube que ela tomava essas aulas segunda, quarta e sexta, duas horas antes do horário do café, ou seja... cinco e meia da manhã... Além dos elfos, mas ninguém acordado, a não ser talvez, os professores... Vem cá, vocês acham que eu perderia essa chance? Não mesmo. Se bem que eu só posso fazer isso se eu dormir muito cedo... o que não acontece todo dia ( praticamente nunca)... bem, resolvi optar por enche-la na quarta, pois temos História da Magia ( me diga, para quê eu ainda curso essa matéria? Nem eu mesmo sei, mas garanto que ela é ótima para dormir).

-Eu sei que é cedo demais... mas para quê serve a cozinha? – bem eu iria segui-la, para ver se conseguia algo mais... tinha que arranjar uma desculpa... e não dizer simplesmente: " Estou te seguindo para poder te agarrar na melhor das oportunidades, ainda mais que o castelo ainda está meio escuro e os corredores vazios... o que acha da minha proposta?"... Bem, ela não ia achar nada, mas eu ia achar um belo tapa na cara em resposta e de tapas na cara, um por dia já é o suficiente.

Ela deu de ombros e soltou os cabelos, a fim de ajeitar o penteado, mas ela fez de uma forma, um tanto quanto sensual... Vamos comentar, ela adora provocar o cachorrinho aqui, não é? E é por isso que eu amo essa garota... ela sabe como mexer com um cara como eu... Acho que essa garota foi feita mesmo para ser minha...

-Bem, Black... – disse ela com a voz um pouco rouca... (me deixe mais maluco!) enquanto ajeitava as madeixas. – Se você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que se empanturrar de comida, eu tenho... Ah e tenha um bom dia... de preferência engasgue com a comida, ou se preferir , eu faço isso por você.

Ela saiu rapidamente pelo buraco do retrato e eu fiquei lá parado, apenas olhando-a se afastar... que jeito??

Sem mais nada para fazer, resolvi voltar para o dormitório, afinal, não tem nada melhor para fazer mesmo... quem sabe eu não durmo mais um pouco?

_Remo – Realmente Lily, você ganhou uma ótima rival em termo de stress._

_Lílian – Não é a toa que nos damos tão bem..._

_Tiago – E é a gente que sofre com isso..._

_Sirius – Com certeza._

Bem, para minha total surpresa, vi uma cena jamais vista por meus olhos... Aluado caindo da cama... com uma feição ligeiramente irritada... Ah, ele sonhou com a amada Ana dele... só pode ter sido.

-Bom dia Aluado.

-Caiu da cama também, foi? – disse ele irritado, mas corando levemente.

-Não apenas fui ver a Delacourt, mas você caiu da cama... sonhou com a Ana foi?

Ele corou furiosamente.

-Er.. bem... foi.

-Sonho baixo, ou sonho alto? – disse me sentando na minha cama.

Ordem das camas... começando da direita... Pedro, vazia ( o garoto morreu de causas naturais quando éramos segundo ano), Remo, eu e Tiago.

-SIRIUS BLACK! – disse ele corando mais ainda.

-Hum... Quem foi que morreu? – disse Tiago com a voz totalmente rouca, levantando um pouco o rosto do travesseiro e apertando os olhos para enxergar tudo ao redor.

-Ninguém Pontas... – disse sorrindo, no que ele jogou a cabeça com tudo de volta ao travesseiro, com o rosto irritado, pois percebeu que tinha esquecido de fechar o cortinado ( ou então o sono tinha ido embora).

-Bom dia para vocês também... – disse ele catando os óculos e os colocando, olhando para o relógio. – SEIS DA MANHÃ? Merlin, eu podia dormir por mais uma hora.

-Relaxa Pontas... – disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Se vocês resolveram cair da cama, não significa que tem que acordar os outro também.

Aviso 1 ... nunca acorde Tiago Potter antes das seis e meia, é capaz de você morrer se fizer tal feito, e para melhorar a situação, ele acorda com um humor pessimamente péssimo, fica insuportável... ah, como eu adoro pirraçar meu amigo...

-Bom dia Pontas...

-Ele já começou ótimo, obrigado. – disse ele bufando de raiva. – Merlin que sono!

-Por que não deita novamente e tenta dormir?

-Nem se eu contasse Hipogrifos eu conseguiria... O que raios vocês estão conversando aí?

Remo, que já tinha adquirido o tom normal no rosto, corou furiosamente, vale lembrar que eu ainda se encontrava sentado no chão, eu comecei a rir e Tiago fechou a cara, Pedrinho soltou um ronco alto.

-Os sonhos do Aluado... Bem, onde estávamos mesmo?

-Bem, não sei quanto a você, mas eu estava sonhando com a LILY!

Aviso 2: Nunca acorde o Tiago quando ele está sonhando com a Lily, bem, não é muito difícil descobrir quando ele esta sonhando com ela... ou ele chama por ela, de uma maneira às vezes desesperadora ou romântica, ou então tem aquele sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Bem... e que é que eu tenho a ver que você estava sonhando com a Lily? Deita, dorme e sonha novamente oras! – falei fingindo irritação, no que Tiago ficou mais emburrado ainda.

-Graças a vocês, eu não vou conseguir mais fazer isso!!

-Se mate então... se quiser eu ajudo com o maior prazer...

Tiago revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

-Espero que o sonho tenha sido algo bom, para ter atrapalhado meu precioso sonho com a Lil. – disse ele se sentando do meu lado, hora de começar o interrogatório maroto.

-E então como foi o sonho? – começou Pontas, ainda emburrado.

-Bom. – disse Aluado sorrindo, apesar de nos olhar daquela maneira como quem diz: "Como eu fui me tornar amigo desses seres?"

-Alto nível, ou baixo nível? – perguntei, no que Aluado corou.

-Alto... não sou igual a você que gosta de baixar o nível, Sirius.

-Não me diga que foi andando de mãos dadas na pracinha. – disse cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha, no que Aluado corou novamente... realmente é muito engraçado ver o Aluado sem graça, o rosto dele adquire todos os tons vermelhos existentes.

-Bem, não foi necessariamente isso.

-Brincando de pega-pega em torno de uma árvore?

-Não.

-Rolando na grama?

-Também não.

-Se abraçando?

-Não.

-Salvando-a de alguém?

-Não.

-Hum... correndo na praia?

Remo revirou os olhos, no que Tiago começou a rir, pelo menos podemos dizer que o humor dele melhorou um pouquinho...

-Correndo um ao encontro do outro num campo florido?

-Também, não.

-Desisto, o que foi então?

Remo corou furiosamente.

-Você acha que eu vou contar? – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

-Vai sim...

-Estamos esperando Remo.

-Foi só um sonho, se ele por acaso se tornar realidade, eu posso contar para vocês... – disse ele alargando o sorriso, no que eu e o Tiago nos entreolhamos.

-Tem a ver com a futura detenção da Aninha? – falei enquanto o Remo corava.

Bingo!

-Você deveria fazer adivinhação, Sirius...

-Isso se chama lógica, caro Aluado.

-Mas não tenho tanta certeza se vou ser eu a monitorar a detenção dela, caro Almofadinhas.

-Precisamos preparar um plano para se isso ocorrer realmente. – disse Tiago.

-Pode tirando seus chifrinhos de cervo da história, Pontas.

Eu comecei a rir do comentário do Remo.

-E sua baba também, Almofadinhas.

Foi a vez de Pontas rir.

-Muito engraçado.

-Vocês sabem que eu não quero ter nada com nenhuma garota, porque...

-Certo, não me venha com seu "Eu-sou-um-lobisomem" novamente... a gente não faz nada, ok? – disse revirando os olhos, concluindo a frase... não farei nada ( a não ser te juntar com aquela moreninha).

-E nem faça, ou eu te mato! – disse ele irritado.

-E aí? O que aconteceu no seu sonho?

-Desista Sirius, eu não vou te contar!

-Você é tão chato Remo...

-Conta logo de uma vez... – disse Tiago curioso.

-Ah, pelo Amor de Deus.

-Sabe que vamos ficar torrando sua paciência até o fim dos seu dias, não sabe?

Ele deu um suspiro cansado.

-Grandes amigos... Merlin, onde eu fui amarrar o meu hipogrifo.

-Vai contar Remo?

-Você é insuportável Sirius... Certo, eu conto. – disse ele corando.

-Então... sou todo ouvidos.

-Eu só a agarrei do nada e a beijei, só isso. – disse totalmente corado.

-Beixo de alto nível ou de baixo nível? – disse sorrindo no que ele fechou a cara.

-Ah, cala essa boca. – disse ele jogando um travesseiro em cima de mim.

-Certo eu me calo...

Ele se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

-Esta pensando o mesmo que eu Almofadinhas?

-Claro que sim... – sorri marotamente.

-Digamos que ele abaixou o nível um poquinho... – disse Tiago rindo, no que eu o acompanhei.

_Remo – Realmente, vocês não prestam..._

_Lílian – Eu ainda fico me perguntando, como é que eu me tornei amiga de vocês..._

_Sirius – Se tornando, oras..._

_Tiago – Você nos ama, alias, você me ama..._

_Sirius – E essa atitude é extremamente normal... e estamos honrando o nome que nos deram... Os Marotos._

_Lílian – Percebe-se, assim como eu percebi que quando se trata de planos o Tiago não consegue se segurar muito..._

_Tiago – Não quando se trata de você... Amada Lily._

-Você não vem Pontas? – ouvi Remo dizer enquanto eu olhava fixamente para a escada do dormitório feminino.

-A Lily ainda não desceu... – disse sorrindo.

-Como você sabe? – disse Pedro curioso.

-Caro, Rabicho... Eu conheço o perfume da Lily muito bem e eu digo... ela não passou pelo buraco desse retrato essa manhã... e além do mais, sinto que a minha amada Lily ainda está lá em cima dormindo... o que significa que ela vai se atrasar e eu vou aproceitar o atraso dela...

-Você realmente não toma jeito... e quanto ao... plano? – Sirius perguntou e eu me virei para ele sorrindo marotamente. – Não, não precisa dizer mais nada... Eu sabia que não ia durar muito tempo mesmo...

-Eu não resisto...

-Boa sorte então...

-Vou precisar... agora circulando... ela já esta vindo para cá...

_Sirius – Só uma pergunta... como você sabe disso?_

_Tiago – Intuição._

_Lílian – Eu chamo de ligação... Estamos ligados de alguma forma, que eu não sei como._

_Remo – Possa-se dizer que são um tipo de almas gêmeas..._

_Tiago – Acho que sim..._

-BOM DIA LILY! – Ai meu pai eu mereço isso? Nem bem acordo dou de cara com o Potter, com aquele sorriso irritante, e passando a mão pelos benditos cabelos, me dando bom dia... Só o fato de eu ter visto ele meu dia se tornou péssimo. Ainda mais com minha insanidade no fim de semana e eu ter dito que achava o corpo dele bonito.

-EVANS, POTTER! – falei irritada, quantas vezes mais eu vou ter que falar para ele me chamar de Evans?

-Ora _Lily_, não precisa se irritar...

-Só o fato de te ver Potter, já me irrita...

-Bem, sábado você não pensou assim, muito menos domingo...

Como esta criatura pode ser tão irritante?

-Bem, digamos que aquela foi uma das raras vezes que você se parece com alguém normal... Além de eu estar completamente insana naquele dia... – falei ajeitando meus cabelos nervosamente.

-Hum... Então, se eu te chamasse para sair naquele dia, você sairia?

-Não... – realmente a gente deveria controlar todas as partes do nosso corpo... Eu corei fracamente e o Potter abriu aquele sorriso irritante.

-Sei...

-Sei, sei... você não sabe Potter... VOCÊ NUNCA, JAMAIS IRÁ SABER O QUE SE PASSA PELA MINHA CABEÇA! – falei irritada, no que ele sorriu mais ainda, QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É?

Bem o fato que aquele bendito lado meu que se manifestou sábado e no domingo, agora tinha voltado... Pelo amor de Merlin alguém aí conhece um psicólogo? Comecei a olhar como era lindo o sorriso do Potter e novamente PENSEI EM BEIJAR AQUELE IMBECIL...

-Ah, é? – ele sorriu mais ainda, se é que era possível, no sorriso dele dava para ver todos, todos os dentes e algo mais... E ele estava de braços cruzados, e uma sobrancelha levantada... típica pose "Eu-sou-o-arrogante-Potter!". – Então, eu digo que você gostaria de me beijar novamente, não ruivinha?

Fiquei pálida e corei furiosamente... Como é que ele podia saber disso? Será que ele sabia ler pensamentos? Eu quase ri, o Potter? Saber fazer alguma coisa além de aprontar, beijar e cantar garotas, jogar quadribol, bagunçar aquele bendito cabelo e se achar o dono do mundo por que tem um ego maior do que o universo? Não, é impossível... Acho que deve ter sido só coincidência...

-HAHAHA, NÃO ME FAÇA RIR POTTER, EU DESEJANDO TE BEIJAR? NÃO ESTOU MALUCA AINDA POTTER... – aliás estou sim... Espera Lily, desejar beijar aquele arrogante? Não, essa não é a Lílian Evans que eu conheço.

-Bem, então veremos se era isso que você realmente não queria ruivinha... – estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que nem percebi que aquele idiota estava perigosamente _perto._ E que ele tinha aquele maldito sorriso no rosto. Ele segurou minha cintura e eu, como uma idiota que sou, fiquei parada, sem fazer nada... Apenas deixei meus livros caírem no chão... Apesar de eu constantemente enviar mensagens para meus músculos se moverem, eu acho que meu sistema nervoso distorcia as informações enviadas por meu cérebro e faziam eu ficar parada... Ele me inclinou levemente e me deu novamente mais um beijo daqueles, eu apenas fiquei parada e segundos depois correspondi... Não que eu queria isso, mas foi algo involuntário... Sempre... sempre? Não Lil, essa é a terceira vez que o Potter te beijava (daquela forma)... parecia que não era o arrogante do Potter e sim, o homem que eu sempre sonhava ter para mim, carinhoso, bonito, compreensivo, doce, amigo... Alias, não... ele é o imbecil do Potter, pois se não o fosse, ele não estaria levantando minha perna levemente a fim de aumentar a proximidade... LILIAN EVANS VOCÊ ESTÁ BEIJANDO O POTTER... QUER DIZER O POTTER ESTA TE BEIJANDO!

Acordei do meu transe e dei um tapa no rosto dele, no que aquele imbecil tornou a sorrir...Será que ele só sabe fazer isso, além de é claro torrar minha paciência e mostrar o superego que existe dentro dele?

-Você disse o que mesmo Lil? – disse ele pegando meus livros e me entregando, no que eu dei um puxão rápido.

Lil, LIL? De Evans ele passou para Lílian, depois para Lily, sem minha permissão, além de inventar inúmeros apelidos para minha pessoa e agora ele me chama de LIL?

-POTTER, É EVANS.

-Admita Lil, eu beijo muito bem. – ele piscou um olho e me soltou um beijinho para mim, no que eu fiz uma careta...

-CALA ESSA BOCA POTTER! E EU NÃO TE DEI PERMISSÃO PARA ME CHAMAR DE LIL!

-A gente se vê ruivinha... Mas que você gostou, gostou sim, e eu tenho a prova Lil...– disse ele saindo com aquele sorriso triunfante, no que eu, num momento de raiva joguei um livro nele, no que ele desviou e sorriu mais ainda, joguei outro e quando foi na terceira jogada acertei em cheio e ele caiu desacordado no chão...

-Ai Meu Pai, o que foi que eu fiz... – fui correndo ao encontro dele, me esquecendo completamente que ele era o Potter... E eu não me importo, não mesmo, com nada, nada que acontece com ele... Se bem que devemos levar em conta que ele levou uma livrada bem dada no meio do peito... E eu acho que um livro de 500 páginas dever doer o bastante, além do mais a capa é extremamente dura.

-Potter, fala alguma coisa... – só esclarecendo uma coisa, eu acordei atrasada e portanto eu e o Potter éramos os únicos que estavam no salão comunal... Eu mereço! – Potter, abri os olhos por favor... – nunca imaginaria que em toda minha vida eu acharia mil vezes melhor o Potter me dizendo um "Sai comigo?" do que encarar aqueles olhos fechados... Ei espera, foi minha impressão ou vi o arrogante sorrir um pouco... Não, acho que foi impressão mesmo.

Eu me inclinei a fim de ver se ele estava respirando, menos mal, ele estava... Já pensou? Eu preferia morrer a ter que fazer uma respiração boca a boca no Potter.

-Potter... Pelo Amor de Merlin, abre os olhos!

Do nada eu sinto uma mão me puxar e inverter as posições... e essa mão era do maldito do Potter.

-Então quer dizer que a Certinha Evans ficou preocupada com o Arrogante do Potter?

Eu corei fortemente. Uma coisa sou eu estar abraçada ao Potter e outra totalmente diferente era ele estar em cima de mim... Bem, meu lado insano achou isso ótimo... Mas eu não!

-POTTER SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

Ele se moveu um pouco a fim de ficar na direção do meu rosto, no que eu me arrepiei completamente, apesar de ser um idiota completo, ele sabia provocar uma garota, alias ele sabia como _me _provocar ( vale lembrar que é aquele meu lado maluco, porque eu jamais me arrepiaria por causa do Potter). Ele chegou até o meu ouvido e falou com uma voz extremamente rouca e provocante devo comentar.

-Olha Lily, eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de fazer isso... Mas como você esta irritada, que tal um jogo?

-Eu não quero nem pretendo fazer nenhum tipo de jogo com você! – falei irritada. – SAI DE CIMA DE MIM POTTER!

-Não. – disse ele sorrindo. – Ficaremos aqui e eu só vou sair até você adivinhar o que eu quero de você?

O que ele quer de mim?

/Paf/

Por que não um belo tapa na cara?

-Bem, atitude errada ruivinha... – disse ele tirando a minha gravata.

-POTTER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

-Ah, eu me esqueci, a cada erro eu vou poder fazer o que eu quiser, afinal, eu estou por cima, literalmente.

-POTTER!

Tentei, em vão, empurra-lo, mas a criatura, além de ser um idiota completo, arrogante, e metido, era pesado... e forte. E, por novamente eu ter errado o que ele queria de mim, ele começou a tirar a minha capa.

Bem, foi aí que me passou pela cabeça fazer o que a Lisa fez com o Sirius, passei minhas mãos levemente pelos cabelos dele e desci até o pescoço, só que ao invés de eu ter estrangulado o Potter... EU O BEIJEI! Meu Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Terminei o beijo, quer dizer, ele terminou e ficou me encarando por uns minutos, sorrindo marotamente.

-Não é que você acertou?

Ele saiu de cima de mim e eu me levantei irritada... peguei a pesada mochila dele que estava no chão e joguei em cima da barriga dele, no que ele deu um grito e depois começou a rir histericamente... Maluco, só pode ser...

Revirei os olhos, apanhei meus livros e saí pelo buraco do retrato...Ótimo, além de não ter tomado café e ter acordado atrasada, acabei de perder a primeira aula.

-MALDITO TIAGO POTTER!!! – pronto me sinto melhor.

-Ah, obrigado pelo elogio Lily. – me sentiria melhor se ele sumisse da minha vida...

-SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE ME DEIXAR EM PAZ?

-Ora Lily, só estou seguindo para aula... – Merlin o castelo é tão grande, tem tantas passagens, tantos andares... e essa criatura resolve ir justo pelo caminho que _eu _escolhi? –Aliás, você não esta com fome?

-Não... – falei, apesar do meu estômago não dizer isso.

-Ah, Pelo Amor de Merlin Lily. – disse ele me carregando, no que eu deixei meus livros caírem no chão novamente... e me colocando em um dos ombros como se eu fosse um saco de batatas.

-Potter, me tira daqui!

-Você não vai comer por bem, então vai por mal ruivinha.

-Eu não estou com fome... – disse batendo nas costas dele. – POTTER ME SOLTA.

Ele riu, mas que audácia, me carrega e ainda ri!

-Eu não te vi nem almoçando, nem jantando ontem Lily, você quer passar mal?

-Diferente de você, não tenho necessidade de comer cada refeição possível! – falei irritada. – E quanto as meus livros?

Ele se virou bem rápido, no que eu gritei de susto, tirou a varinha do bolso direito e os fez levitar.

-Satisfeita?

-Muito... Estaria ainda mais se você me largasse. – disse tornando a bater nas costas dele.

-Você às vezes é bem chatinha sabia? – falou ele rindo.

Espera:

O Potter me deu bom-dia sem minha permissão.

O Potter me chamou de Lily, Lil, ruivinha... sem minha permissão.

O Potter me deu um beijo sem minha permissão.

O Potter fez um joguinho idiota e ficou em cima de mim, sem minha permissão.

O Potter me carregou sem minha permissão e ainda acha que eu estou com fome e esta me levando não sei para onde, sem minha permissão novamente...

E ainda diz que eu sou chata? Isso é um ultraje, é algo inadmissível.

-E você é um egocêntrico, arrogante, insuportável e tirano Potter!

-Ah, obrigado Lily...

-E não me chame de Lily, é Evans, Potter. Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir?

-Você é bem pesada sabia. – disse ele me ajeitando, no que eu soltei um grito.

-Potter se eu cair daqui eu te mato... Você está me chamando de gorda? – corei de raiva, quem é ele pra dizer que eu sou gorda? Eu estou ótima nesse peso e muito obrigada.

-Não é isso Lily, mas se você não percebe, osso pesa.

Ah, que ótimo, ele me chamou de magra... EU NÃO SOU IGUAL AQUELES PALITOS AMBULANTES SONSERINOS COM QUEM ELE SAI!

-E o que eu falo de você... Parece uma tábua daqui de trás. – falei irritada, apesar de corar levemente, se bem que não é tão tábua assim... PELO AMOR DE DEUS LILIAN EVANS, VOCÊ ESTÁ OLHANDO PARA O TRASEIRO DO POTTER! NÃO MESMO.

-Hum, então quer dizer que você está olhando... – senti um calor do meu lado, ou seja, quem diria Tiago Potter _extremamente_ corado... e eu perdendo essa? – Se quiser você pode tocar para comprovar sua teoria Lil...

-POTTER VOCÊ É UM PERVERTIDO!

-E você me ama, amada Lily.

-Você é simplesmente insuportável Potter.

Ficamos andando por mais alguns minutos... quer dizer, ele ficou andando por alguns minutos, quando ele me soltou do nada e eu dei um novo grito.

-Aqui estamos ruivinha, na cozinha de Hogwarts.

Vi um amplo aposento de teto alto, que segundo minha intuição deve ficar debaixo do Salão principal, até porque tinham quatro mesas do exato tamanho das do Salão, haviam várias panelas espalhadas pelo canto dos aposentos e um grande fogão à lenha.

-Tiago Potter, meu senhor! – ouvi um elfo guinchar ao perceber que Tiago estava no aposento, ou seja, não é a primeira vez que ele vem aqui... Novidade!

-Ah, olá Finc. – ele abriu um sorriso.

-Onde estão os amigos de Tiago Potter, meu senhor? E quem é a senhorita?

-Ah, essa é Lílian Evans.

-Hum, meu senhor gostaria de comida?

-Agradeceria.

-Potter, isso é exploração!

-Não é não Lily... Afinal, ainda tem comida ali... – disse ele sorrindo enquanto seis elfos traziam duas bandejas com biscoitos, torradas, tortas e suco de abóbora.

-Obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer meu senhor. – falaram todos os elfos ao mesmo tempo fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

-Não vai comer Lil? – disse ele se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

-Não Potter, eu agradeceria se... – mas não terminei de falar porque o imbecil do Potter enfiou um pedaço extremamente grande de bolo na minha boca.

-Você fala demais Lily... Seja um pouco menos racional e se divirta.

Engoli o bolo o mais rápido que consegui e falei.

-EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR POTTER, EU ESTOU PERDENDO AULA DE HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA, EM SEGUNDO LUGAR, ESTOU PERDENDO POR SUA CAUSA, EM TERCEIRO LUGAR, ESTOU FILANDO AULA COM A PESSOA MENOS PROVAVEL PARA FILAR COMIGO, ISTO É SE EU FILASSE... E A PESSOA POTTER, É VOCÊ!

Ele não disse nada, apenas pegou mais um pedaço de bolo e colocou na minha boca... Isso já está me cansando...

Ele deu uma enorme gargalhada.

-O QUE FOI POTTER?

-Você esta com a cara toda mel... – vocês acharam que eu ia perder para o Potter? Não mesmo... Peguei um pedaço de torta que estava na bandeja que os elfos trouxeram para nós e enfiei com tudo na boca dele.

-Sabiqvctinauladmroto. – Não, se ele falasse na minha língua, eu agradeceria... E o pior, ele ainda falou de boca cheia... Que educação!

-O quê?

-Sabia que você tinha um lado maroto. – eu fiz uma careta, a pior possível e ele tornou a rir... Me sentei extremamente irritada e enfiei um novo pedaço de comida na boca dele...

-Cala essa matraca Potter. – decidi então comer, afinal estou ali mesmo...

Olhei para minha mão, estava totalmente melecada... Sorri marotamente ( eu nunca sorri marotamente, bem, essa foi a primeira vez.).

-Sabe Potter, às vezes você parece ser mais bonito do que aparenta. – ele sorriu e depois sentiu que eu o melava ao passar minha mão no rosto dele.

-É mesmo Lil? – ele colocou a mão com tudo num dos últimos pedaços de bolo e passou pelo meu rosto, no que eu ri.

Bem, isso foi bastante para um começo de guerra de comida e quando a mesma acabou eu peguei um frasco de chantilly e ele de cobertura de chocolate e ficamos um jogando no outro... Resultado: acabamos totalmente melados dos pés à cabeça de comida e cobertura.

O Potter estava com o cabelo todo branco, além do rosto e um pouco das vestes... Comecei a rir sem parar e ele me acompanhou... Ficamos rindo que nem dois doidos por vários minutos, no que os elfos estranharam.

Quando olhei para o chão, ele estava completamente limpo, corei de vergonha, mas o elfo guinchou.

-A Senhorita não nos deu trabalho... Não tem problema.

Eu assenti, Tiago me puxou pelo braço e nos despedimos dos elfos.

-Ah, ta e agora como vamos para a aula? – disse olhando para ele e tornando a rir novamente.

-E quem disse que nos vamos para a aula? Ou você acha que eu vou para a aula assim Lil?

-Ih, é mesmo, eu acho que se você entrasse desse jeito na aula de Historia da Magia, o professor Binns iria achar que você era uma múmia.

Nos olhamos e caímos na gargalhada.

-_Fidelius. _– Entramos no salão comunal sobre os murmúrios da Mulher Gorda "Filando aula garotos?".

-Até daqui a pouco Lily.

-Infelizmente Potter. – disse num sorriso.

-Ah, e se olhe no espelho antes, você está hilária.

-Faça o mesmo.

-Ei, espera! – disse ele no que eu me virei.

-Será que eu... – ele não esperou resposta, apenas me deu um leve beijo, no que eu senti um gosto de cobertura de chocolate misturado com chantilly.

-Hum... chocolate. – ele sorriu e deu uma leve lambida no meu rosto, no que eu senti meu rosto corar, ele piscou o olho e depois subiu as escadas correndo.

_Lílian – Nossa, eu não acredito nisso... Vocês bateram o recorde garotos... Ficaram tanto tempo assim sem falar nada?_

_(sons de batida em alguma mesa)_

_Tiago – Ufa, isso é injusto Lily..._

_Sirius – Você não devia ter feito isso..._

_Remo – Deixar a gente sem falar..._

_Tiago – Inadmissível..._

_Sirius – Isso não é coisa que se faça Lily, você não falou nada demais e estávamos nos comportando tão bem..._

_Tiago – Sirius... _

_Sirius – Isso é um preconceito contra a sociedade masculina... _

_Remo – Sirius..._

_Sirius – Só porque você é a única mulher do grupo ( que está aqui no momento), você não devia ficar tirando vantagem disso... _

_Lílian – Ai Meu Merlin sabia que iria me arrepender..._

_Sirius – Eu também queria falar um pouco... Poxa aí eu fiquei magoado, fazer isso com o futuro padrinho dos seus filhos..._

_Lílian/Tiago/Remo – SIRIUS ALMOFADINHAS BLACK!_

_Sirius – Ainda falam que é o sexo frágil e tudo o mais... Falaram alguma coisa?_

_Lílian – Menos Sirius..._

Abri a porta do dormitório e encontrei o Sirius deitado na cama me esperando com um pergaminho na mão.

-Será que você pode me explicar o que acabei de ver? – disse ele sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

Sorri.

-O Mapa do Maroto não está com problemas... – ele me olhou e começou a rir e eu ri junto com ele, ao me ver no espelho, realmente a ruivinha pegou pesado, parecia um chantilly ambulante.

-Os elfos domésticos se revoltaram?

-Não, por incrível que pareça isso foi obra da Lily... – sorri novamente.

-A ruivinha tem instintos assassinos não?

-Com certeza... Mas ela esta do mesmo estado do que eu... Seus lindos cabelos ruivos estão cobertos de chocolate.

-Grande avanço não? – ele murmurou. – Pelo menos você não recebeu tapas.

-Muito engraçado.

-Sabia que você não ia conseguir ir a frente com o plano. – falou ele revirando os olhos.

-Dois dias foi mais do que eu pude agüentar... além do mais, eu consegui ler os pensamentos dela. – disse dando de ombros. – E ela estava querendo me beijar... Bem, quem sou eu para recusar os desejos mais íntimos de Lílian Evans?

-Você não presta Pontas...

-Você também não fica atrás Sirius... Que mal me pergunte, o que _você _está fazendo aqui?

-Nada... – disse ele se deitando na cama. – Apenas pensando.

-Nossa, temos uma evolução aqui... Você pensando?

-Ah, cala essa boca!

-Pensando em quê ou em quem?

-Em quê.

-Em que o quê? – conversa de maluco, não? Normal.

-Nada importante... – disse ele sorrindo.

Nada importante... Sei o nada importante dele. Tudo bem, dessa vez passa!

-Certo, você não quer me contar... – disse dando de ombros.

-Ah, se eu contar o que pretendo fazer perde a graça... E não tem nada certo ainda, só algumas idéias malucas de quem não tem o que fazer...

Bem, pela resposta o Sirius esta tramando algo, se não for contra o Ranhoso, um milagre aconteceu... Só espero que não seja nada contra mim...

_Sirius – Bem, hora de narrar um acontecimento passado.. pronto Tiago?_

_Tiago – Apesar do sono, estou..._

_N/Autora – Normal Tiago, Negrito Sirius._

Quando nós nos conhecemos? Bem, tínhamos dez anos na época...

**Aquelas festas chatas de bruxos, que minha mãe me obrigou a ir... ninguém merece... simplesmente um saco! Era um casamento, eu acho...**

Não Sirius, era festa de bodas...

**Ah, foi, festa de bodas de uma família aí...**

Do Ministro da Magia Sirius...

-Eu não vou entrar vestido assim... pelo Amor de Merlin mãe... babadinhos? Estou me sentindo aquelas bonecas bruxas de porcelana!

-Tiago Potter, quantas vezes eu vou te falar que você vai entrar e acabou? – disse minha mãe irritada pondo as mãos na cintura.

-Pense no lado bom filho, você não é o único a usar isso... – disse meu pai erguendo um dos braços.

-Alan!

-Realmente Sarah, quem inventou essa nova moda não gosta dos homens.

-Isso mesmo pai! – disse sorrindo.

Minha mãe revirou os olhos.

-Era para você ajudar e não atrapalhar Alan.

Ah, quase ia me esquecendo...

Meu pai, Alan Potter – Cabelos castanhos e olhos castanho-esverdeados, cabelos arrepiados e usa óculos, assim como eu.

Minha mãe, Sarah Potter – Cabelos negros o olhos da mesma cor, podemos dizer que o temperamento de minha mãe é um pouco parecido com o da Lily e bem, eu puxei ao meu pai... acho que a família Potter tem quedas por garotas de pavio curto.

-Só estou sendo sincero!

-Vocês não querem entrar carregados, não é?

-Até que não seria má idéia... – falamos eu e meu pai ao mesmo tempo e começamos a rir, no que minha mãe revirou os olhos.

-Ah, calem a boca vocês dois!

-Certo mãe, vamos.

---

-Festa chata, gente chata, nada para fazer... pelo amor de Merlin mãe, isso aqui está um saco!

-Eu sei filho, mas tínhamos que vir... eu não ia te deixar a casa à sua mercê... era bem provável que quando voltássemos só se encontrasse os restos... já que você adora roubar a minha varinha para isso, ou pior... – minha mãe encarou meu pai em sinal de reprovação. – alguém aqui te dá a varinha por livre e espontânea vontade.

-Eu?

-Não Alan, eu.

-Sarah, amor, você sabe muito bem que o Tiago é um garoto inteligente, puxou ao pai é claro... – eu sorri enquanto minha mãe revirava os olhos. – e precisa, aliás, tem necessidade de aprender...

-Ah, tão modesto você, não?

-Ah, você me ama que eu sei...

Enquanto meus pais começavam a entrar numa 'discussão' tema: "Não dar a varinha para o Tiago" eu olhava ao redor, a fim de encontrar algo para fazer...

**-Tédio, tediante, tedioso... o que raios eu quero fazer nessa festa?**

**-Sirius, volte já aqui... tenha mais educação garoto, fique do meu lado.**

**-Sim mamãezinha querida. – ai que saco!**

**E para melhorar a situação eu com essa roupa ridícula a rigor com babadinho nas pontas, estou parecendo um idiota... quem foi o idiota que inventou de voltar à moda os malditos babados? Para eu poder enfiar essa roupa guela a baixo nele?**

**Além de isso aqui se um saco... a Andy não pôde vir e eu tenho que agüentar, além da minha mãe, é claro, minhas amadas primas Belatriz e Narcisa... e meu irmão Régulo.**

**Pausa para descrever ( tosse) meus familiares...**

**Para economizar – Eles são uma pedra no sapato e eu não gosto deles... Ou seja, são insuportáveis!**

**Minha mãe, Régulo e Belatriz – Parecidos fisicamente... cabelos negros e olhos escuros, idiotas completos e acham que puro-sangue é tudo no mundo bruxo ( além de riqueza), Regulo eu não sei muito bem, mas podemos dizer que ele é uma espécie de elfo domestico da mamãe... faz tudo o que ela manda... acho que se ela mandar ele limpar o chão com a língua ele limparia, mas, do mesmo modo, ele se encaixa nessa característica.**

**Narcisa – Diferente da maioria dos Black, é loira dos olhos azuis, não fica muito atrás da irmã quando se trata de sangue de um bruxo.**

**E apesar da Andy(Andrômeda) não está aqui também, vou descreve-la... afinal, dessa família de ratos ela, além de mim é a única que se salva... tem alguns tios também, mas eu não convivo muito com eles... quanto a Sra Lilith Black e cia, manda todo mundo para os quintos dos...**

_Lílian – Menos, Sirius, por favor._

_Sirius – Lily estou expressando minha raiva interior da época._

**A Andy, assim como quase todos os Black, tem os cabelos negros, mas assim como eu... ela tem os olhos azuis... minha adorada prima... pouco importava para ela ser sangue-puro ou não... para ela, assim como eu, a amizade vale muito mais do que isso... Tanto que ela se casou com um trouxa... Bem, continuando.**

**-Você devia estar feliz priminho... – disse Bella com desdém.**

**-Cala essa boca Bella, eu já não estou com paciência, não quero que você fique enchendo meu saco... – disse enquanto nos sentávamos em uma das mesas.**

**-Sirius, seja mais educado com sua prima.**

**-Então faça ela ser mais educada comigo.**

**-Meu Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer um filho assim?**

**-Toda família tem sua desonra mamãe... e eu me orgulho de ser a desonra dessa adorada família... – falei sarcástico enquanto cruzava os braços.**

**-Tia, quando meus pais vão vir?**

**-Não sei Bella, mas eles disseram que logo chegariam...**

**-Posso pelo menos dar uma volta, não?**

**-Desde que não arrange confusão, está ótimo.**

**-Não arranjarei amada mãezinha... – disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.**

---

Estava andando distraído quando esbarro em um idiota que não tem olho e não sabe por onde anda...

_Sirius – Ah, você estava distraído e eu sou o idiota??_

**Esbarrei em um pirralho idiota, sem ter tomado consciência...**

**-Você é cego ou o quê? – falei irritado afinal, aquela festa estava um saco e não tinha nada melhor para fazer, resolvi pirraçar esse desconhecido um pouquinho. – Ah, deve ser mesmo... já pensou em trocar esses óculos?**

-Ah, você esbarra em mim e sou eu que preciso trocar os óculos?

**-Não, não pirralho... você esbarrou em mim e não eu esbarrei em você...**

-Dois centímetros de diferença não significa que eu seja pirralho, mané.

**-Corajoso você, hein? – falei cruzando os braços.**

-Claro. – falei, fazendo o mesmo.

-**Agora, você pode me dar licença para eu poder passar? – disse sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios**.

-E por que eu faria isso? – falei desafiante, qual é a desse cara? Estamos em campo aberto e ele quer que eu saia para ele continuar seu trajeto? Como se eu fosse obedecer...

**Essa festa está ficando bem... interessante.**

**-Porque eu quero passar e você está na minha frente.**

-Eu também quero passar e aí?

**-Tenta me tirar...**

**Nos encaramos por vários minutos, realmente, encontrei um garoto parecido comigo... não baixa cabeça para desafios...**

-Hum... vamos ficar parados aqui o tempo todo? – falei sorrindo marotamente.

**-Você tem algo melhor para fazer? – retruquei.**

-Eu? Não... e você?

**-Também não.**

**-Essa festa está um saco! – falamos ao mesmo tempo e começamos a rir.**

-Hum... Tiago Potter. – disse estendendo a mão.

**-Sirius. – disse apertando a mão dele.**

-Sirius?

-**Ah,certo... Sirius... Sirius Black.**

-Você é um Black?

**-Não um White... além de cego é surdo também?**

-Até que para um Black você não é tão chato quanto aparenta... – disse sorrindo.

-**E você não é tão idiota quanto aparenta ser. E então... o que faremos?**

-Não sei, alguma idéia?

**-Sei lá... podemos deixar essa festa mais... interessante.**

-De que forma?

**-Adivinha... – disse mostrando algumas bombas de bosta.**

-Como você comprou isso? – disse fingindo surpresa.

**-Às vezes eu dou uma escapada e vou para Hogsmeade via flú.**

-Mas que droga... eu também faço o mesmo! – disse mostrando as minhas. – Como a gente nunca se encontrou antes?

**- Vai saber? E então... por onde começamos?**

-Desde que não seja nos meus pais.

**-Podemos começar pelos meus... meus 'amáveis' parentes.**

Nos escondemos em um dos arbustos perto da mesa da família Black, no que ele puxou minha manga e sussurrou.

-**Vamos às apresentações... – disse espiando rapidamente e voltando o olhar para Tiago. – Começando da esquerda para direita... Seja rápido.**

Eu espiei rapidamente enquanto ele ditava o nome de cada membro.

**-Minha mãe, Lilith... Regulo, meu irmão... Minhas primas Belatriz e Narcisa, meus tios... e a... Andy?? Ei, mas ela não vinha!!! Mas q...**

Eu tapei a boca de Sirius rapidamente.

**-**Quer que nos ouça??

-**Não, mas...**

-Então vamos continuar?

**-Claro... E isso aqui vai nos ajudar e muito. – disse mostrando a varinha do meu pai. – Bem, meu pai morreu, e uma vez entrei no quarto da mãe e furtei... ela até hoje ainda acha que o velho perdeu a varinha antes de morrer.**

-Mas, e a restrição à pratica de magia por menores??

**- A varinha não é minha... e eu ainda não entrei em Hogwarts... – eu abri um sorriso – E o fato de que não reclamaram até agora... por que não aproveitar as chances dadas pela vida?**

Revirei os olhos.

-Certamente quando a _diversão _começar, meus pais saberão que eu tenho participação nisso...

**-Para isso existe disfarce caro Tiago...**

Sirius e eu jogamos as bombas no que chamamos de 'pontos estratégicos' e quando a confusão se iniciou, nós nos afastamos rindo de tudo e disfarçamos sentando em uma das mesas com nossas famosas caras de anjinhos...

-... E o novo modelo da Cleansweep, simplesmente sensacional! Mais rápida do que as Shonning Stars... É uma pena que... – interrompi meu 'relato' ao sentir alguém puxar a minha orelha, no que Sirius prendeu o riso. Eu olhei para o lado com minha cara de "Inocente até que se prove o contrário" e minha mãe me retribuiu com a de: "Você está ferrado mocinho!", com o rosto vermelho e algumas mechas saindo do coque.

-Ah... olá mãe. – disse sorrindo.

-Explique-se – sinceramente, minha mãe não lembra a Lily?

_Remo – Não dizem que os homens procuram nas mulheres sua mães?_

_Sirius – Se eu tivesse que procurar uma mulher parecida com minha mãe... eu viraria padre, ou melhor, virava um eunuco!_

_(risos)_

_Remo – Você é uma exceção a essa regra Sirius, até porquê, ninguém merece a Sra Black._

-Explicar o quê mãe?

-Você não está levando o filho dos outros para um mau caminho, está? – disse ela encarando Sirius.

-Ah, esqueci de apresentar... mãe, esse é Sirius Black, Sirius, essa é Sarah Potter, minha mãe.

**A Sra Potter ( Tia Sarah) franziu o cenho.**

**-Um Black? – realmente, essa pergunta me irrita!!!**

**- Sou a ovelha desgarrada da família Black e com muito orgulho! – sorri, no que ela me retribuiu.**

Pensei por um momento que minha mãe tinha se esquecido da 'bronca', mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco... ela voltou a olhar para mim.

-Tiago Potter! Eu te deixo sozinho por um minuto...

-Na verdade... foram exatas meia hora.

-... e você já apronta? Pelo Amor de Merlin! Eu não sei se foi pior te trazer para aqui ou te deixado em casa!!

-Mãe, você não tem provas!

- Não tenho provas, mas te conheço o suficiente para saber que tem seu dedo nessa história!

**-Hum... desculpa interromper Sra Potter...**

**-Sim?**

**-Não deve ter sido o Tiago... Afinal, estávamos conversando o tempo todo.**

-Hum... – ela me olhou desconfiada. – E o que conversaram?

**Nos entreolhamos e falamos ao mesmo tempo.**

-Quadribol.

Minha mãe ainda nos olhava desconfiada, mas largou a minha orelha ( Graças a Merlin!).

-Certo... acredito... Vou falar com o seu pai e não saia daqui mocinho. Até Sirius e desculpa qualquer coisa.

Percebi que desde o primeiro instante minha mãe havia simpatizado com Sirius... Tanto é que dali a um ano, ele estaria acampanho na minha casa e logo depois, morando nela.

**-Que nada Sra...**

**-Sarah, por favor.**

**-Hum... Sarah, até mais então.**

Minha mãe saiu apressada, no que eu soltei um longo suspiro...

-Ufa, escapei!

**-Graças a mim...**

-Certo, eu admito isso...

**-Ah, eu sei que eu sou demais...**

-Não mais do que eu, disso eu tenho plena certeza.

_( pausa da gravação)_

N/Remo – E aqui estamos em mais um final de um capítulo... E dessa vez ela teve a minha humilde e mesmo assim indispensável participação.

N/Autora – E depois...

N/Tiago – Como se a minha não fosse importante...

N/Sirius – Não mais do que a minha, tneho plena certeza...

N/Autora – E, DEPOIS...

---

N/Autora – Obrigada... Continuando... e depois de um mês sem atualizar, eu estou de volta... vamos então a mais uma sugestão...

**Como perceberam, a opção vencedora desse capítulo foi a de como Sirius e Tiago se tornaram amigos... Garotos? Poderiam me dar a honra?**

N/Sirius – **Quando eu perdi meu cachorrinho de borracha... Brincadeira, Como eu e o Tiago fizemos as pazes depois do incidente com o Severo Ranhoso.**

N/Tiago – **Meu primeiro fora (da Lily).**

N/Remo – **Quando eu me tornei Lobisomem.**

**N/Autora – Muito obrigada... Como eu disse antes, não éobrigatória a escolha... e se ninguém escolher, eu escolho um dos três... ( vai pelo jogo do palitinho)... Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**


	8. Relatos VII

N/Autora – completamente envergonhada Bem gente, desculpem a demora... É que eu não tive muito tempo esses dias...

Sirius/ Tiago – Não culpem a gente, a culpa da demora é inteiramente dela!!

Autora – Eles realmente não colaboram...

Remo – Se por acaso os favorecesse, eles até que colaborariam... Mas como não, o que resta a você é somente agüentar eles enchendo sua paciência.

Autora – sorriso maroto A gente poderia conversar mais vezes, o que acha? Pelo menos você pode me falar como é conviver com esses dois malucos.

Sirius/Tiago - /revira os olhos/ Completamente ignorados.

Autora – O problema é somente de vocês... Ah, chega de enrolações, não é? /lança um olhar irritado para Tiago/

* * *

N/Sirius – Bem, novamente somos só nós quatro... tenho a ligeira impressão que o Tiago trancou a Lily em algum lugar em que ela não possa aparatar... mas, tudo bem, fazer o quê, é o casamento dele que está em jogo... rs.

N/Autora– Nada dissso... Antes de tudo, tenho algo a dizer... A autora me convidou para responder aos comentários e pelo que eu pude perceber muita gente estava sentindo a minha falta nessas notas... resolvi aceitar...

Tiago – Lily?

Lílian – Surpresa Sr Potter...

Tiago – o.O

Lílian – Ah, tudo bem, não se preocupe... não vou poder ralhar com você... afinal, quando o efeito da poção polissuco acabar, vou estar rouca... Hum, continuando... /sorriso malicioso, enquanto Tiago toma uma distância considerável, usando o Sirius e Remo como escudo /Só peço que leia essas palavras abaixo.

N/Lílian – Vamos as apresentações... Lílian Evans, (ex)futura Lílian Evans Potter, estudei em Hogwarts na casa Grifinória, conheci aquele traste do Potter, que foi odiado por seis anos, começei a sair com ele no sétimo e agora, penso seriamente que cometi um erro ao ter ficado noiva deste ser, sou personagem da escritora J.K. Rowling... Ah, acho que já falei o necessário... Bem, se quiserem podem pular essas quatro linhas que seguem abaixo... não são para vocês... é para alguém...

TIAGO POTTER! VOCÊ É UM CACHORRO!!! SAFADO!! COMO OUSA MANDAR BEIJOS E FLERTAR COM OUTRAS GAROTAS!!!! AH, MAS VOCÊ VAI SE VER COMIGO QUANDO CHEGARMOS EM CASA AH, SE VAI... E NÃO ADIANTA FAZER ESSA CARA DE CERVO ABANDONADO... ELA NÃO ME COMOVE!!! VOCÊ É UM CÍNICO, TIAGO POTTER, UM CÍNICO!!!! E EU SÓ NÃO TE MATO COM AS MINHAS PROPRIAS MÃOS PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO MANCHAR MINHAS BELAS MÃOS COM SEU SANGUE MAROTO... AH NÃO... EU NÃO QUERO ME TORNAR UM ASSASSINA POR SUA CAUSA...

/bem, o que era para durar só quatro linhas acabou durando uma página inteira.../

Tiago – Você pelo menos devia ter me avisado que ela viria...

Autora – Ah, realmente esse plano foi perfeito... pena que Lily não agüentou por muito tempo.

Lílian – Que jeito..

Tiago – E...

Lílian – Você, calado... E não me olhe com essa cara.

Sirius – Se deu mal Pontas...

Tiago – Ah, não enche.

* * *

N/Lílian – Bem, não adianta chorar pela poção derramada, então... não vou resolver meus problemas com este ser do meu lado agora... Já tenho tudo programado Sr Potter, você vai se arrepender de um dia ter feito isso... ah, se vai. Vamos aos comentários.

**N/Autora - Sublinhado Tiago, Negrito Sirius, Normal Remo, Negrito Itálico para a Lily e Itálico para mim.  
**  
PrisMalfoyLupin – _Ah, você acertou... ele é sim o comentário... Seu voto já foi computado...  
_Nenhum recado para mim?  
_**Estou de olho em você, Sr Potter.  
**_Desculpe Lily.  
**Nem para mim?  
**_Pelo menos eles não falaram do sobrenome Malfoy novamente... é sinal de que eu sirvo para alguma coisa nessa fic._

Wiches – **Ela é completamente stressada, mas eu sempre gosto disso... deixa a relação muito mais... interessante. Você me daria só casa, comida e roupa lavada? Não temm mais nada a me dar não?  
**/totalmente corado/ Tudo que você pediu a Deus? Nossa, er... obrigado.  
_**Você gosta de um cafajeste? /olha consideralvelmente para o Tiago, que sorri amarelo /Bem, eu diria que os quietos são os mais safados... /Remo cora furiosamente/  
**_Seus pedidos não foram atingidos... A Lily já esta aqui... ela que respondeu a duas linhas acima... E ela está furiosa e também não gostou nada das declarações...  
_**Ainda bem que ele admite...  
**__Que bom que você gosta dos marotos respondendo os comentários, eu realmente me divirto muito escrevendo..._

Lola Weasley Potter – **Equivoco? O que é um equivoco? Pontas, pega o dicionário...  
**Relaxa, eles só estão zoando...  
Aqui... Vejamos...  
Equívoco...  
**Do lat. tard. aequivocu.  
**Adj.  
1. Que tem mais de um sentido ou se presta a mais de uma interpretação; ambíguo:  
2**. Difícil de classificar, de perceber pelos sentidos:  
**3. Que dá margem a suspeita  
**S. m.  
4. Efeito de equivocar-se; engano.  
**5. Interpretação ambígua.  
**6. Lóg. Palavra, locução ou proposição que tem mais de um significado.  
**7. Lóg. Sofisma verbal que consiste em dar sentidos diferentes a uma palavra dentro de um mesmo raciocínio; equivocação. V. sofisma verbal.  
**8. V. trocadilho (1).  
/pigarreia/ Não perguntamos para o Remo pois esse ser iria mostrar seu lado mais CDF e, depois de sete anos agüentando isso em Hogwarts, não desejamos ele recitando palavras como se fosse um dicionário ambulante.  
**Obrigado pelo elogio, Almofadinhas. Ah e você também Lola. /totalmente corado/  
**_Ai Meu Merlin, você pegou pesado... espere um falatório danado.. o Sirius está vermelho de raiva...  
_COMO ASSIM MEU DOTES SÃO PEQUENOS E MURCHOS? VOCÊ JÁ VIU POR UM ACASO?  
**_Pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius, não vamos baixar o nível?  
_**AH, SE VOCÊ QUISER EU TE PROVO QUEM É O 'CÃO QUE LADRA E NÃO MORDE' ENTRE QUATRO PAREDES...  
**_Palavra de, não como autora, e sim como Lisa... /antes que o Sirius ameace quebrar o monitor, que é o que ele quase estava fazendo... antes que Tiago, Remo e Lílian o impedisse/ Toda regra tem uma exceção... o Sirius é um cão qu ladra e morde sim... e eu te garanto, o que ele diz fazer, ele faz e ainda muito mais. /totalmente corada/ Bem, vou parar por aqui antes que o nível abaixe mais... tenho um namorado para acalmar... Ah, mas o que seria do Sirius sem seu glorioso ego?  
_Você não precisou falar... a Lílian já apareceu... ( o negrito itálico é dela...).  
Ah, obrigado pelos novos elogios... /corado/ A Ana me merece? Nossa, obrigada... eu não acho que mereço ela tanto assim já que sou...  
_**Remo! Essa de eu sou um lobisomem novamente, não!  
**_Ah... certo.  
Ai Meu Merlin... Fanfic Slash? Beijo por quinze minutos... COM O RANHOSO TAMBÉM? A LILY ME ABANDONAR PARA FUGIR COM O REMO??  
_**Apoio, seria feito por merecer...  
**_Lily... Até você?  
_**Até eu sim, Sr Potter, ainda não perdoei o que você fez... seria um castigo bem merecido...  
**_Traidora... Me entregar assim para as garras daquela autora maluca? Tudo bem, que ela é a Lisa... mas, ainda assim você não acha que está pegando pesado, não? Sei lá... talvez dois, três meses de greve de... sexo seria uma boa não?  
_**Hum... bem, pensado... oito meses.  
**_OITO MESES?  
_**Quem sabe um ano?**  
_Lily... oito meses?  
Ei, eu ainda estou aqui.  
_**Desculpe Remo... e se reclamar querido, vira um ano.  
V**__oltei... Acho que não adiantou muita coisa já que ele ainda esta com uma cara irritada, mas tudo bem... Quanto a morte de Tiago e Lílian ah, não me olhem como essa cara, todo mundo morre um dia não sei ainda... talvez mais para a frente eu faça uma votação para ver se acabo a fic no casamento ou levo adiante...  
_**ainda irritado /Bem, quanto aos nossos gosto musicais... Bem, são variados... Mas é claro que nós gostamos mais de Rock... o Remo gosta um pouco daquelas músicas clássicas, mas tudo bem... ninguém é perfeito, além de mim é claro  
**_Ah, diga a seu espelho que encontrou uma pessoa tão maluca quanto você... com a única diferença que eu gosto mais da mitologia Grega ( tenho a ligeira impressão de que foi influência de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco...). Quanto a carta, sem problemas, adoro comentários grandes._

Silverghost – Bem, a Lily ficava na ameaça quando estávamos em Hogwarts, mas vida de casado é diferente... ela realmente me esgana... além de ter objetos um tanto quanto perigoso na cozinha da nossa casa... Mas, graças a Merlin, eu ainda tenho os reflexos de apanhador do tempos de Hogwarts claro, está no sangue Além de ser mais rápido do que a minha amada ruivinha...  
**_Trocar ideías comigo? Pronto estou aqui... /fuzila Tiago com o olhar enquanto este olha deseperado para ela /Sabe, eu estive pensando... tacar uma panela de pressão na cabeça dele seria muito violento da minha parte? Bem, é que a frigideira não funcionou da última vez...  
_Ah, ta tudo bem... /ligeiramente entediado/ Você prefere o Pontas, outras preferem o Remo... mas eu sei sorriso maroto que ninguém se iguala a minha pessoa...  
**Principalmente em termos de ego... Talvez o Pontas. Psicólogo particular? É, bem, todo mundo diz isso... mas o Sirius às vezes também se sai um ótimo psicólogo... /principalmente o fato de que perde a cabeça facilmente e convence as pessoas de um jeito mais rápido, acho eu... se bem que isso demorou para funcionar quando se tratou do Pontas e da Lily... mas tudo bem/. Quanto a Aninha... ela confia em mim... entrando emm estado pré-Aluado ela sabe que eu só tenho olhos para ela...  
_Bem, cheguei a fazer umas ameaças sim... rs, mas eu entendo... as ameaças foram convertidas para o cap treze de Mistérios de Londres... Sirius e Tiago mortos num mesmo capítulo? É demais para mim mas eu ainda tenho esperanças de que eles não morreram_

Sarah-Lupin-Black – _Realmente, às vezes o fanfiction faz isso... Se diverte com a minha fic? Que bom...  
_Remmy?/ totalmente corado /Er, bem, eu não implico... afinal, a escolha do nick é inteiramente sua...  
**Lindo? Ah, obrigado eu sei que sou... Ah, a culpa foi toda da autora... ela se esqueceu... e como ela se esquece, eu automaticamente me esqueço também... afff.  
**Ah, Lupin-Black... Tudo bem. olha de esgulha para Lílian, que o encara de volta com um olhar irritado esperando que ele escreva mais alguma coisa Fazer, o que? Ah, e obrigado por dizer que eu sou lindo apesar de tudo modéstia a parte, eu sou... Não sou?  
_**É, eu estou aqui... vou por umas rédeas nesse cervo... ele está sendo selvagem demais para o meu gosto.**_

Ju Kelvans – Sogrão? Bem, quanto a o cervo… apesar de ser meio gay, o que eu admito muito contrariado/ continua entre os risos de Sirius e Remo/ Fazer o quê? Eu não tive escolha para me tornar um animago, se tivesse, escolheria um guepardo... ou uma pantera negra, mas olhando para o outro lado... você já viu uma luta entre cervos? Os chifres são bem resistentes e realmente é uma boa arma ( nunca queira receber uma chifrada dessas, eu tenho certeza, doi muito)... quanto ao pululante... isso nos torna mais ágeis, o que muitas vezes, não somos presas assim tão fáceis...  
/totalmente corado/ Na hoa do "vamo vê" é o que realmente importa? Qualidades bem animais?/ cora mais ainda, mas sorri marotamente /Você está um pouco certa sim.  
_**Quando eu digo que de santo o Remo não tem nada, ninguém acredita no que eu falo.  
**__Nossa, obrigada... eu realmente me divirto muito fazendo isso... Ah sim, eu já perdi as estribeiras... e de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, você precisa de muita paciência para conviver com esses três malucos.  
_**Ei, assim você me ofende... eu posso ser doido, mas maluco não?  
**_Viu o que eu disse?_

Miss Leandra Friendship Black - **Eu sou lindo? Ah, obrigado, eu sei que sou./ com o ego inflado/  
**_Ah, e que bom que você gostou da fic...  
/_totalmente corado /Ah, obrigado pelo beijo  
Você também não gostaria de... Ai!  
_**Tiago Potter!!! /ainda beliscando o braço do noivo e futuro marido/  
**_Foi mal Lily...

Amante-desgarrada-do-Sirius _– Bem, realmente, eu acho que cada um tem uma maneira de ver como seria o Sirius e o Tiago ficando amigos... bem, essa foi a minha, mas, como diz o ditado... "Não se pode agradar a Gregos e Troianos" a minha maneira de ver o Sirius é que ele tinha um ódio contido pela mãe, mas também, apesar de odiá-la profundamente, fingia ter respeito perante a sociedade... mas, todo o odio contido durante anos explode quando foge de casa e diz tudo que estava entalado na garganta a anos._

Gaby - **/cara de cachorro molhado/ A autora é realmente muito má comigo... já estou a não sei quantos cap sem ao menos ter ganhado nem um beijinho da minha amada Lisa... ela não percebe que eu posso entrar em depressão?  
**_Realmente, fazer as personagens que gosto sofrerem me parte o coração, mas o que eu posso fazer... e eles sofrem um bocado na minha mão...  
_Meu único problema é a Lily? Concordo... às vezes me pergunto por que eu fiu me apaixonar por ela... Eu, tão calmo e ela tão stressada... Eu tão maroto e ela um tanto quanto certinha ( se bem que ela não é tão santa quanto aparenta ser)...  
**_É eu também não sei como fui me apaixonar por você... Cafajeste, cachorro, maroto, galinha, encrenqueiro, cínico, pirracento, chato, insuportável...  
_Troca de elogios aqui não... a não ser para mim, é claro... mais tudo... ah, no mínimo eu sou o máximo!**

Carol Sayuri Evans – _Bem, ela trabalha lá como curandeira... eu realmente não me lembro de ter dito isso... acho que deixei subtendido.  
_/totalmente corado /Nossa obrigado.  
**Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão... ah, você se esqueceu do principal /pisca o olho/ perfeito...  
Q_uanta modéstia..._**

Luh – _Quarenta páginas? O.O Eu não percebi... Seu voto já foi computado._

Laly – **Imprimiu e pôs no mural? Não quer por esse também não? Claro, eu sou único e não é todo o dia que Sirius Black se disponibiliza para responder um comentário...  
_Como se ele fosse alguém assim tão importante...  
_**Concordo com você, amada Lily...  
**Ah, é claro... tem Sirius para todas... /pisca o olho/  
**_Sirius!!!  
_Desista, esse aí não toma jeito mais não...  
_Você gostou da guerra de comida? Realmente essa idéia surgiu de última hora..._

Lily Dany Potter – _Eu também achei que foi assim... Não vejo de uma maneira diferente...  
_Direta? Diretíssima... Mas a Lílian esta aqui para comprovar sua teoria, realmente eu faço de tudo e mais um pouco por ela e ela não estava nem aí para mim...  
_**Realmente, ele faz tudo e mais um pouco... como por exemplo... chegar atrasado nos encontros... me deixar plantada esperando por ele... hum, flertar com outras garotas quando eu não estou por perto ( mesmo sendo através de um computador...) Ele pagou em adiantado pelos seus erros futuros...  
**_Ah, obrigado... realmente eu sofri muito... fui apunhalado pelas costas... Achando que as pazes seriam feitas... mas ela ainda fez aquilo tudo comigo...  
/totalmente corado/ Er, bem... antes de ser um 'CDF monitor e santinho' eu sou um maroto, não?  
**É e isso me rendeu problemas futuros... Fazer o quê... Ela ia ficar longe de mim, eu tinha que pelo menos me fazer presente pela lembrança...  
**Realmente, mas eu fui muito honesto /sorriso maroto/ se eu fosse outro mentia dizendo que tinha odiado aquele beijo...  
_**Concordo com o Remo... eu também gostei do beijo...  
**_Lílian Evans!!  
_**Calado, Sr Potter, você não tem moral para falar comigo.  
**_Mas Lily...  
Discussão agora não...

Rêzinha – **Ah, obrigado... eu sou o mais dos mais, o perfeito, o modesto, o espetacular dos espetaculares... Sirius Black!  
_Convencido... Seu cachorro se chama Pontas? Bem, essa é a definição exata para Tiago Potter.  
_**Poxa Lily, assim você me ofende... me comparar a Sirius Black?  
**Ei, cachorro dos marotos somente eu!  
**Lulu?/ totalmente corado/Tem vezes que a Ana me chama **assim...  
Ah, e obrigado por dizer que EU sou lindo e perfeito novamente... /modéstia a parte /O que não é nenhuma mentira...**

Lu Lupin – _Rindo que nem uma alucinada como se tivesse sido atingida pelo Rictusempra?? Nossa, eu não sabia que a fic fazia tanto efeito... XD Quanto a atualização, aqui está._

Chibi Nessa Black – **Adorou? Bem, o que seria dessa fic sem minhas gloriosas intromissões?  
**Menos chata...  
Mais modesta...  
_**Completamente ótima...  
**__Uma fic bem melhor...  
_**Ah, vocês me amam que eu sei...**

Sah -** Entre MIM, Tiago e Remo... você prefere o RANHOSO? Aquele seboso com o nariz maior que o universo? Ladrão de oxigênio e poluidor visual? Ah... Esta bem... foi brincadeira... Mas, você prefero o REMO?**  
/totalmente corado /Gostoso, lindo?Er, obrigado...

MaRi-AlMeIdInHa – _Realmente... Um é chato, dois é insuportável, três é deprimente e quatro é enlouquecedor...Mas eu estou agüentando firme apesar de sentir que minha sanidade esta se esvaindo aos poucos... Quanto ao abandono... totalmente corada Mil perdões... é que eu tive que sair... Eu escrevo bem? Nossa, obrigada  
__**Bem, apesar do Sr Potter ser um idiota completo na época, eu posso dizer que ele não tem um corpo de se jogar fora...  
**_O que me faz imaginar que ela só está comigo por causa do meu corpo... É a apenas dois dias... Eu sei que está demorando... mais a Lílian é uma perfeita cabeça-dura e orgulhosa, mais até do que eu as vezes...  
**Acho que se a Lily preferisse o corpo, ela preferiria o meu... modéstia a parte.  
_As vezes eu me pergunto como cheguei a me apaixonar por Tiago Potter...  
_**Você não teve escolha querida... ocorreu o mesmo comigo...  
Ah, que romântico...  
**Estou até chorando...  
**_Ah, calem a boca, vocês dois!!_

N/Lílian – Beijos do quinteto para todos os que estão lendo a fic e obrigado pelos comentários, e desculpem a gente se esquecemos de alguém..... Vamos então a mais um capítulo.

* * *

**_Relatos VII – Não adianta chorar pela poção derramada... minto, menos quando ela foi deorramda em você! ( Remo)_**

A primeira aula ocorreu normalmente... segundo o Remo, já que eu não estava nela... a de transfiguração também foi normal... se não fosse o fato de que a cada dez minutos, Tiago utilizava os dez para perguntar por que a Lily não tinha aparecido ainda.

-Será que ela ficou doente? Caiu no banheiro enquanto tomava banho? Esta passando mal? Será que eu exagerei muito? Será que ela esta aborrecida? – no que eu apenas revirava os olhos entediado.

-Quem sabe ela esteja em um corredor escuro se agarrando com outra garota...

-Outra garota? – disse ele perplexo.

-Ela é lésbica, você sabia?

Tiago abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum... Ah, paz finalmente.

-Minha Lily... Isso é mentira, não é? – disse ele me encarando totalmente pálido.

-Claro que é... – disse fazendo o mesmo, só que sorrindo.

-Se vocês calarem a boca eu agradeceria... – disse Remo irritado.

-O Pontas que começou... Ele desde o s_egundo_ que sentou aqui não para de falar sobre o suposto atraso da ruivinha... E sinceramente, meu ouvido não é confessionário.

-Certo. – disse Tiago me lançando um olhar irritado. – Eu me calo... Mas, por que ela está demorando tanto? Será que...

Completamente aborrecido, eu amassei o pergaminho, que _deveria_ ser usado para anotar coisas durante a aula, e enfiei na boca de Tiago, no que ele tirou aborrecido e começou a ralhar comigo, além da Mcgonagall ter se irritado.

-Ah, francamente! Se vocês três quiserem conversar, acho melhor fazerem isso no lado de fora da sala, com uma detenção como cortesia! – disse ela irritada.

-Ok. – dissemos os três ao mesmo tempo.

-Pontas, se você está tão preocupado com ela, porque veio para a aula?

-Por que eu pensei que ela viria, oras!

-Calem a boca vocês dois!!

_Remo – Agora Lily, será que poderia nos contar onde você estava esse tempo todo?_

_Lílian – Posso..._

-Certo, Lílian Evans, muita calma nessa hora... – disse praticamente desesperada, rodando em círculos dentro do banheiro. – Pense e reflita, como a Lílian que eu conheço... me diga... você gostou do momento que teve com o Potter? – suspirei profundamente e encarei meu reflexo.

-"A gravata esta torta... conserte-a". – respondeu meu reflexo, no que eu bufei de raiva, ajeitando a gravata.

-Primeiro sinal de loucura: Tentar começar um diálogo normal com o próprio reflexo. – falei revirando os olhos e ajeitando os cabelos.

-"O que você queria que eu dissesse? Eu sou um reflexo, não conselheira!".

-Pelo menos você podia me ajudar, não?

-"Você é que tem que ter sua própria opinião, oras."

-Mas você é meu reflexo, conseqüentemente faz parte de mim...

_Sirius – Espera, eu estou entendendo errado... Você está discutindo com o próprio reflexo?_

_Lílian – Hum, hum._

_Sirius – Já vi isso em algum lugar..._

-"Mas daí a ficar dando dicas para você..."

-Você dar dicas sobre roupas, por que não opiniões?

-"E o que você quer que eu diga?"

-Pelo meu rosto... Você acha que eu gostei ou não?

-"Hum... quer mesmo saber?"

-Quero...

-"Acho que sim..."

-Como assim, acha que sim?

-"Oras, você, apesar dessa cara de mulher desesperada... está com esse brilho no olhar..."

-Pior que eu acho que gostei mesmo... Merlin, o que eu faço!

-"Quer minha opinião?"

-Ah... Agora você me dá opiniões...

-"Você pediu... E então, posso?"

-Tenho outra escolha?

-"Bem, acho que você devia sim dar um chance a ele..."

-O QUÊ?? AH, ISSO EU NÃO VOU FAZER NUNCA! JAMAIS! NEM SONHANDO!!! EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR SAIR COM O POTTER!!! É ISSO QUE ELE QUER QUE EU FAÇA!!!

-"Você é quem sabe..."

-Acho melhor eu sair daqui... – eu rapidamente sai do banheiro numa completa irritação... "Além de minhas amigas aconselharem isso, o Sirius aconselhar isso e até o Remo estar começando a aconselhar isso... Ainda por cima o meu reflexo diz isso? Meu Merlin, estou cercada por traidores... EU NÃO VOU SAIR COM O POTTER!"

E devido a essa minha mais nova crise emocional... eu esqueci completamente que tinha aula de transfiguração... passando o resto da manhã trancada no quarto.

_Sirius – Gente, acho que temos um recorde aqui... o Pontas não disse nada até agora?_

_Lílian – Claro que não... meu Ti está dormindo..._

_Sirius/Remo – Ah... meu Ti, que meigo._

Merlin me diga, eu estou pagando pelos meus pecados não é? Algum erro cometido que passou despercebido... Por que eu inventei de me sentar entre a Lily e o Pontas hoje? Aliás, por que eu saí da minha gloriosa e adorada cama hoje? Tive uma manhã tão tranqüila e agradável... se não fosse o fato do Tiago ficar dois tempos de Transfiguração perguntando por ela... mas pelo menos azarei o Ranhoso uma vez, e isso é suficiente para melhorar o humor de qualquer pessoa... ver aquele nariz de gancho vestido de Carmem Miranda vai ficar guardado na memória!! Bem, voltando... cara, vocês não sabem o quanto isso cansa... Ainda mais quando tem os gritos da Lílian de um lado e os beijinhos soltados pelo Tiago do outro... Pelo Amor de Deus! Alguém me tira daqui! Bem, eu podia me levantar e sair, deixando os dois se esfolarem vivos, quer dizer, a Lílian esfolar o Tiago vivo... Mas, sinceramente, ELA NÃO ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO FAZER ISSO! Poxa, se ela está me prendendo com a mente... custava gritar um pouco mais baixo? Se ela ainda não sabe? Esses dois orifícios que temos em cada lado da minha cabeça se chamam ouvidos... E certamente, pelo fato dele servir para ouvir... um grito vindo da garganta dessa ruiva, é realmente incômodo.

-POTTER QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE TE FALAR QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ, SINCERA E HONESTAMENTE, EU NÃO ESTAVA EM PLENA SANIDADE MENTAL SÁBADO E DOMINGO! E EU SIMPLESMENTE ODIEI AQUELE FATO QUE VOCÊ MESMO SABE!!

_Tiago – Sirius, você está narrando fatos passados, não precisa tentar gritar igual a Lily... nós sabemos o quanto ela grita alto... ( voz totalmente rouca)_

_Sirius – ops, foi mal..._

_Tiago – Eu sei que você fez isso de propósito!_

_Sirius – Claro! Afinal, quero todos com a devida atenção merecida e voltada para mim._

Tiago sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto se inclinava mais para cima da mesa, a fim de encarar Lílian.

-Ora, ruivinha... E por acaso a razão dessa insanidade foi o beijo que eu te dei? Ah, e não me diga que não gostou da minha humilde presença a manhã quase inteira com você...

Lílian corou rapidamente e bateu as mãos na mesa, se aproximando do rosto de Tiago.

-Certamente que não Potter... Mas você me torra tanto a paciência com seus convites e beijos roubados que esta me deixando maluca...

-Por mim?? Ah, Lily... Eu sabia que você gostava de mim...

-...Por não poder te estrangular com minhas próprias mãos! – disse ela completando a frase como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

Pelo menos ela parou de gritar... Menos mal. E o Pontas... Não toma jeito mesmo, eu sabia que o 'plano' não ia durar muito ( se bem que ele já tinha me dito que iria desistir dele pela manhã...) . E euzinho que vou ter que me virar para juntar esses dois.

-E eu os declaro marido e mulher... – falei brincando. – Essa briga toda ainda dá em casamento.

-Por mim eu casava agora mesmo. – falou Tiago sorrindo, no que Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Bem, Sirius, no dia que eu _pensar _em casar com este ser, eu peço que me internem...

_Sirius – Ah, eu quase ia esquecendo disso... Pronta para ir para o St Mungus, Lily?Só que dessa vez como paciente._

_Lílian – Sirius... Eu não te digo nada! ( voz distante)_

_Remo – Pensando bem, não tem mais jeito Sirius... Esse caso não tem cura._

_Tiago – ( fala entre bocejos) E se vocês decidissem internar a MINHA Lily, eu me internava junto... Ah, e por falar em Lily... Pra onde ela foi?_

_Sirius – Bem, você estava dormindo, ela foi assaltar a minha geladeira, digo, cozinhar._

_Tiago – Ah, tá... ( bocejo) Que sono!_

_Sirius – Ih, não vai ter ' pazes' hoje._

_Tiago – Claro que vai!! A Lily não me escapa hoje! Ela vai ver só... _

_Remo – Se você não desabar de sono antes..._

_Tiago – Ah, para isso meu sono vai embora rapidamente..._

_Sirius – Percebe-se, você nem está mais bocejando... Bem, continuando._

-Então eu devo fazer isso primeiro... pois eu já estou maluco por você ruivinha.

-Desisto... Merlin, me diga, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu nunca matei ninguém, honrei minha família, nunca desejei mal para o próximo ( bem, às vezes para o Potter)... Me diga, estou pagando por quais pecados??

Revirei os olhos e o Tiago sorriu mais ainda.

-Você por acaso entende o que eu estou dizendo? Ou eu falo grego e não sei?

-Mas é claro que eu te entendo amor... Apenas eu não aceito um não como resposta, quando sei que lá no fundo, você deseja dizer sim.

Lílian começou a rir.

-Sim?? Ah, certo... Eu sempre quis sair com você Potter, em meus piores pesadelos...

-Pelo menos você deseja... Seu subconsciente esta dizendo isso ruivinha, mesmo sendo sob formas de pesadelos... – disse ele, no que Lílian bufou de raiva.

-Potter, você é insuportável... A pessoa mais chata que existe na face da Terra!

E nisso eu ainda estou aqui morrendo de tédio, servindo de muro para essa 'briga', eu mereço! LILY ROMPA LOGO ESSA BARREIRA E ME DEIXA SAIR DAQUI!!!

Bem, ela está me usando de escudo, ou porque teme que o Tiago vá beija-la novamente, ou teme que ela vá beija-lo novamente... Qual das duas opções é a que mais se encaixa nessa situação?

-Acredito Lily...

-NÃO ME VENHA COM SUAS IRONIAS, POTTER!

-Eu? Sendo irônico? De onde você tirou isso Lily?

-VOCÊ É UM CÍNICO, POTTER!

-Hum, Lily... – bem, quando ela começou a gritar novamente, eu senti que meu tímpano ia estourar! Tinha que tomar uma providência quanto a isso...

-Sim, Sirius?

-Será que dar para falar um pouco mais baixo? Já que você não está me deixando sair daqui? – murmurei, ligeiramente irritado, no que ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Ah, eu não tinha percebido que eu te prendi aqui Sirius, me desculpe...

-Certo, acredito ruivinha.

Ela rompeu a barreira, Graças à Merlin e mal eu me levantei, o Tiago ocupou o meu lugar, no que ela revirou os olhos.

-Enfim juntos... – murmurou Tiago, no que Lílian enfiou um pedaço de empadão de carne na boca do meu amigo, no que eu comecei a rir.

-Ah, cala essa boca, Potter!

-Tem ótimas maneiras de eu ficar calado, Lily...

-Ah... – disse ela se aproximando dele. – Tem essa por exemplo... –ela ergueu a varinha e apontou para a garganta de Tiago. – _Silencius._

Tiago fechou a cara, no que eu comecei a rir... ele saiu apalpando as vestes à procura da varinha, enquanto Lily rodava a mesma entre seus dedos.

-Procurando por isso? – disse ela sorrindo.

-Como você fez isso? – entenda isso como leitura de lábios.

-Segredo... Potter. Eu te devolvo, mas você vai calar essa matraca?

-Você pedindo assim, com tanto carinho... – 'disse' ele piscando o olho. – Eu faço tudo que você pedir Lily e algo mais... Só não desistir de você...

Ela revirou os olhos e o encarou com uma feição entediada, por um momento eu acho que ela imaginou os dois, velhinhos, com uma bengala na mão... o Tiago falando "Eu te amo, Lily" e a Lily respondendo " Eu te odeio, Potter"... Ah, o amor não é lindo? Bem, não sei se foi isso que ela imaginou, mas foi o que eu imaginei... Convivendo pacificamente o resto da vida... eu disse pacificamente? Bem, dessa vez a Lily teria a bengala para bater no Pontas, não? E o Pontas, ao invés de passar a mão pelos cabelos, arrumaria a dentadura...

_Remo – Menos Sirius, por favor..._

_Tiago – Realmente, você têm uma mente fértil... ( grande bocejo) _

-Merlin, eu não mereço isso! Potter, porque você não para de me encher o saco?

-Porque eu te amo... – 'disse' ele.

-Você só ama a si mesmo, Potter.

-Por que você não me dá uma chance?

-Porque não.

-Me diga uma razão para isso.

Ela se aproximou dele o encarando firmemente.

-Não quero ter o mesmo fim das outras garotas, Potter.

Ela jogou a varinha dele em cima da mesa, jogou a mochila em um dos braços e seguiu para a aula.

Tiago começou a bater os dedos em cima da mesa.

-Quem entende essa garota? – ouvi ele dizer irritado, após tirar o feitiço.

-Vamos para a aula. – disse sorrindo.

-Tortura, você quer dizer... Aula de poções? Ninguém merece. – disse Pedro revirando os olhos.

-Não mais do que História da Magia. – retruquei.

-Ah, deixem essas besteiras de lado e vamos para a aula!!

-Aula agora? – falei sorrindo marotamente. – Não mesmo...

Claro, como eu iria perder essa chance de falar com a minha amada Delacourt?

-Olá Delacourt...

Ela olhou para os lados e depois me encarou.

-Nossa? Vossa Majestade falando comigo? – disse fazendo uma reverência. – Pena que eu não possa me dizer que eu me senti honrada por causa disso... Adeus, Black.

-Ei, ei, ei... – disse puxando-a de volta. – Vai embora assim sem eu ter falado nada?

-Já falou alguma coisa, agora... – ela puxou o braço com raiva. - ... até nunca mais, Black. – e dizendo isso, se virou rapidamente e recomeçou a andar e, é óbvio que eu a segui.

-Eu ainda não disse o que queria...

-Se for para sair com você, dar uma volta com você, ou qualquer coisa que tenha você no meio... tirando o fato de eu poder te assassinar ou te cozinhar em meu caldeirão de poções... está fora de cogitação. – disse ela apressando o passo.

-Assim, você me ofende, amada Delacourt.

Ela se virou irritada para Sirius.

-Digo isso e muito mais... E, se, por sua culpa... – disse ela apontando o dedo para mim, completamente vermelha. - ... eu me atrasar novamente para a aula de reforço do Flitwick e ele desistir dela, aí sim... vou realizar os meus desejos mais profundos de te quebrar em pedacinhos Black... Mais alguma coisa?

-Lis...

-Delacourt.

-Ah, certo, Delacourt... – falei sério. – Minha intenção não era atrasa-la.

-Mas atrasou... e, pela terceira quarta seguida.

-Se você aceitasse sair comigo... eu poderia parar de te cercar tanto assim...

-Quer dizer... que se eu sair como você, você para de me torrar a paciência?

-Não. – falei rapidamente. – Meu desejo não é sair só uma vez com você, amada Lisa... e sim, a vida toda.

Ela corou furiosamente, mas depois respondeu num tom irritado.

-Isso é uma completa mentira, Black. – ela deu as costas e saiu novamente, me deixando sozinho, novamente...

-Que garota mais irritante! – falei enquanto Tiago, Remo e Pedro viam ao meu encontro.

-Fisgado pela própria armadilha... – disse Pontas sorrindo. –_ "Meu desejo não é sair só uma vez com você, amada Lisa... e sim, a vida toda." _... Está apaixonado, Sirius?

-Eu... – senti meu rosto ficar um pouco quente, sinal de que estava corado, e automaticamente, os outros três riram. – Ah, vamos para a aula.

Eu cheguei até as masmorras com os risos dos meus amigos como companhia... Eu mereço.

_Remo –Ah, aquela cena foi memorável... Sirius Black corado e sem palavras..._

_Sirius – Ah, cala essa boca._

Quanto a aula de poções... jogamos um ingrediente a mais na poção do Ranhoso, no que ela, ao invés de ter ficado roxa, adquiriu uma cor verde-berrante... mas o idiota, com aquele narigão enorme, não sei como, melhorou-a consideravelmente antes do fim da aula... Em compensação...o Rabicho explodiu a dele, ao ele ter acrescentado unhas de dragão demais... E ela, conseqüentemente, além de ter pegado no Pedro, acabou atingindo a mim, o Tiago e para a alegria ( ou desespero) desse último... Lílian Evans.

A poção, ao invés de curar feridas, abria cortes profundos no lugar em que caiu, além de ter feito um buraco enorme no caldeirão dele... E é claro, ao nos ver sangrando daquela maneira, os sonserinos começaram a rir e eu ainda podia ouvir os risos dele ecoarem nos meus ouvidos quando nos dirigíamos à Ala Hospitalar... O Tiago constantemente lançava olhares preocupados para a Lily, apesar de não falar nada.

Pausa para descrever nosso lastimável estado.

O Tiago, com quem eu dividia a mesa e estava na minha frente possui cerca de cinco cortes no rosto... com alguns cortes sobre o peito e braços.

Eu, tinha somente cortes no rosto, pois havia espiado por trás do ombro de Tiago quando a poção chiou fortemente e ele se virou para ver.

O Rabicho... tinha alguns cortes no braço pois, adivinhando o que iria ocorrer, se abaixou e pôs os braços acima da cabeça.

A Lily ( que foi obrigada a ficar na mesma mesa do Rabicho, já que tinha chegado atrasada, graças a breve discussão que tinha tido com o Pontas, presumo eu... ela ia se sentar a o lado da Lisa, mas a professora ordenou que não), foi a mais atingida nisso tudo, já que estava tão entretida na sua poção, foi atingida nas costas inteira, que ficou cheia de cortes, que sangravam constantemente, como se tivesse sido chicoteada por várias horas.

_Sirius – Pode me responder isso Lily? Agora que você voltou?_

_Lílian – Se você dissesse o que é, eu agradeceria de bom grado._

_Remo – Por que você chegou atrasada na aula de Poções?_

_Lílian – Eu pensei que a aula seria de Transfiguração... mas no meio do caminho me lembrei que não era..._

_( risos)_

-Será que ela está sentindo muita dor, Sirius?

-Parece que sim.

Tiago olhou irritado para Rabicho.

-Você tinha que ter tomado mais cuidado!!!

-Foi sem querer Tiago... – disse ele preocupado.

-Olha só para o estado da Lily.

-Se acalma, Pontas...

Lílian parou ofegante, se encostando em uma das paredes.

-Lily? – perguntamos eu e o Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

-Está começando a inflamar... – disse Pedro olhando para as costas dela.

-Lily... – falou Tiago desesperado ficando de frente para ela, no que ela o encarou meio relutante e caiu desacordada em cima dele.

Tiago ficou parado sem saber o que fazer, temia tentar segura-la e machuca-la mais ainda segurando em suas costas, troquei um olhar significativo com ele e depois olhei para Pedro, que nos observava preocupado.

-Sirius, segura ela pelos ombros. – disse ele depois de alguns minutos.

-Isso aqui está feio viu... – disse espiando e vi que os cortes adquiriram uma cor amarelada.

-Lily, Lily... – disse ele batendo no rosto dela de leve. – Acorda Lily... Merlin! Ela está queimando de febre! – murmurou com a voz trêmula e rouca. –Lily pelo amor de Deus abre esses olhos. – Que diabos essa poção fez com ela? – disse ele olhando para Rabicho.

-Talvez por ela ter sido a mais atingida. – respondeu Rabicho. – Eu também estou me sentindo meio quente... – concluiu num gemido de dor.

-É, você devia ter avisado a ela o que ia acontecer! – disse ele irritado.

-Eu pensei que...

-Vamos parar a discussão? – falei irritado, apesar de ter soltado um fraco gemido, falar fazia meus cortes arderem mais ainda, o Rabicho estava certo... eu sentia meu corpo meio quente. Tiago, o segundo mais atingido, não parecia sentir nada, certamente a preocupação com a Lily varreu todas as dores possíveis de seu corpo, ou ele fingia não senti-las.

-Lily... – disse ele sorrindo ao ver que ela abria os olhos lentamente. – Não feche os olhos, por favor.

Ela assentiu fracamente, acho que não tinha muita consciência de quem a segurava, do contrário, já teria ralhado com ele.

_Lílian – Realmente, eu não tinha... mas acho que eu não teria forças para ralhar com o Tiago._

_Remo – Você tem alguma cicatriz desse acidente?_

_Lílian – Ah, so uma, que M. Pomfrey não conseguiu apagar... Fica mais ou menos onde fica a costela direita._

_Tiago – Não, Sirius, você não pode ver..._

_Sirius – Eu nem falei nada..._

_Tiago – Mas pensou que eu sei..._

_Sirius – Pode ler minha mente também é?_

_Tiago – Não preciso ler sua mente para saber o que está pensando... ainda mais com esse sorriso maroto no rosto._

Tiago tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou um feitiço, que a fez ficar suspensa no ar e começou a andar, fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para ele.

-Se ela fechar os olhos, você a assusta. – ouvi ele falar para mim.

Mas não foi preciso, ela manteve os olhos abertos o resto do trajeto, mas parecia não ter consciência de quem estava na frente dela.

M. Pomfrey reprimiu um grito ao nos ver daquela maneira e enquanto dizia para o Tiago coloca-la na maca delicadamente... Exclamou um "Unhas de dragão demais" enquanto corria para sua sala.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui parados? Por que não deitaram nas outras macas? – disse ela irritada, trazendo uma vasilha de vidro e algumas toalhas. – Francamente!

Nós a obedecemos e ela foi socorrer Lily, fechando as cortinas rapidamente.

-O que será que ela vai fazer?

-Vai doer um pouco no inicio, mas vai se sentir melhor depois de um tempo.

Bem, ela disse doer um pouco, mas pelo grito que a Lily soltou, achei que a enfermeira estava matando a coitada.

-Lily... – Tiago olhava desesperado para o cortinado fechado.

-Relaxa Pontas, M. Pomfrey sabe o que faz, ela não é nenhuma maníaca homicida e está assassinando a Lily na nossa frente.

-Mas...

Ele não respondeu nada, pois naquele instante ela se dirigia a maca dele, depositando a vasilha e as toalhas em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

-Tire a blusa Potter.

-Como está a Lily?

-Bem, na medida do possível... Tire a blusa, Potter.

Na cama ao lado da de Tiago, a ruiva soltou um novo gemido de dor.

-Ela vai ficar bem? – disse preocupado.

-Você acha que eu não sou eficiente o bastante para curar um acidente com uma poção Sr Potter? Ora, francamente!– disse ela irritada tirando a gravata dele. – Pare de fazer perguntas, tenho muito trabalho para fazer.

-Por que você esta fazendo isso? – disse ele tentando se desvencilhar das mãos da enfermeira.

-Ora Sr Potter, não sou nenhuma tarada para atacar um aluno... E você me conhece bem o bastante para saber que levo o meu trabalho muito a sério. Além do mais o senhor parece que está surdo, pois não ouviu o que eu disse a pouco.– falou ela irritada. – E digo por experiência, você é o paciente mais impaciente que eu já vi em toda a minha carreira. – completou ela, no que eu e o Pedro prendemos o riso. – Vamos tire essa blusa, ou você acha que eu vou colocar as compressas com essa roupa por cima?

Tiago lançou um último olhar a maca ao lado e tirou a blusa, a capa e jogou-as no chão, no que ela mandou que ele se deitasse e colocou a toalha banhada com aquele negócio em cima do peito dele, no que ele soltou um gemido e outros vieram quando ela fez o mesmo com os braços e, com um algodão passou levemente nos cortes do rosto dele.

O mesmo processo se repetiu comigo ( que só precisou ter passado o algodão no meu rosto) e com o Pedro, que apenas tirou a capa, já que foi atingido nos braços.

Ela lançou um olhar irritado para Tiago, dizendo que não tirasse as toalhas do lugar, enquanto se dirigia para a sua sala e, como se a recomendação dela entrasse por um ouvido e saísse por outro, ele rapidamente retirou-as e se levantou rapidamente.

-Espie a porta e quando ela vier, me avise. – disse ele para mim, se dirigindo para a maca da Lily, abrindo o cortinado levemente.

-Acho que não vai adiantar muito Pontas, ela... – mas parei perplexo, ele conseguiu abrir o cortinado fechado com um feitiço, sem varinha.

Ainda meio confuso, eu, que estava na maca de frente para a de Lily, comecei a espiar a porta, assim como o Pontas me pediu e, sem que eu precisasse dizer nada, ele voltou para cima da maca, com o rosto totalmente corado.

-Tiago? – perguntei enquanto ele se ajeitava na cama, colocando a toalha em seu devido lugar, após ter soltado um novo gemido. – Pontas?

-Tiago? – falou Pedro curioso.

-Ela... ela... ela... ela... – ele corou mais ainda.

-Se você falasse, eu agradeceria.

-Ela... esta... sem... blusa. – disse ele rouco.

-Razão essa para o cortinado ter sido fechado.

Olhei para a porta mais uma vez, M. Pomfrey estava voltando com algumas faixas enroladas.

-Ela... estava... sem... blusa. – ele murmurou rapidamente... mas o que mais me intriga foi que ela havia fechado o cortinado com um feitiço! Como o Pontas conseguiu abri-lo?

Ela fez os curativos necessários em todos nós e nos trouxe alguns pijamas, nós nos trocamos, ( sendo que o Pontas estava impossibilitado de usar a parte de cima) e voltou para a sua sala, mas ainda deixando o cortinado da Lily fechado com o feitiço.

-Você viu alguma coisa? – falei curioso, me certificando que a enfermeira tivesse fechado a porta. – Bem, você sabe...

-Eu... Não muito, mas deu para ver sabe... – ele corou mais ainda. – um pouco, mas deu. – ele abriu um sorriso maroto.

-Pontas, Pontas... se a Lily sequer pensar que você viu... ela vai mata-lo e é bem provável que quebre todos os seus ossos e jogue para os dragões carboniza-lo... aliás, ela quebra os ossos e te joga aos dragões para depois mata-lo.

-Sorte minha que ela não percebeu... ela estava com a cabeça virada para o outro lado. Será que dá para ver novamente? – completou ele novamente num novo sorriso.

Ouvi Pedro rir e eu murmurei um audível " Considere-se um homem morto, Pontas", enquanto ele tornava a abrir o cortinado... Mas como isso é POSSÍVEL?

-Dormindo... – disse ele no que eu me levantei disposto a vê-la.

-Ela está descente? – murmurei meio receoso de me aproximar, com um Pontas extremamente ciumento não se brinca.

-Está... as faixas estão cobrindo. – disse ele me encarando, no que eu me aproximei.

A Lily estava deitada de bruços, com a cabeça voltada para nossa direção, cada braço pendendo para os respectivos lados da maca e uma coberta a cobrindo da cintura para baixo.

-Ela deve ter sentido muita dor, para dormir assim tão rápido.

-Era de se esperar, já que ela foi a mais atingida nisso tudo... – falou Tiago irritado. – Minha Lily... – disse ele sorrindo e alisando os cabelos dela. – Se eu pudesse tomaria todas as dores dela para mim... não agüento vê-la sofrer... seja qual for o motivo, pois automaticamente isso me faz sofrer também.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e me encarou.

-Engraçado isso não? Eu que dizia odiar essa garota, e mal percebia que o que sentia por ela era amor... Se algum dia eu tiver que morrer por ela, farei sem pensar duas vezes... Amo a Lily demais para vê-la partir antes de mim.

Eu apenas o encarei sem palavras... Coitado do Pontas, ter esse amor tão grande só para si, confinado em algum lugar do seu ser, incapaz de ser libertado... seria realmente bom se a ruivinha nutrisse amor por ele... e é por isso que eu estou disposto a continuar com a minha "Operação Pomorim Dourado" custe o que custar!!!

-Vamos parar com essa conversa que eu já estou me sentindo sentimental demais... – murmurei para Tiago, no que ele riu e fechou o cortinado, voltando a deitar na sua maca. E eu, com minha curiosidade do mundo todo tentei, em vão, abrir o cortinado novamente.

-Mas que merda! Como isso é possível? – disse olhando para Tiago.

-O que foi?

-Vem cá... – disse, no que Tiago se aproximou ligeiramente irritado.

-O que está acontecendo? – disse Pedro curioso, se aproximando da gente novamente.

-Rabicho, tenta abrir esse cortinado.

Pedro me olhou intrigado, mas obedeceu meu pedido... ele fez a maior força possível e nada.

-Onde você está querendo chegar, Sirius? – perguntou Tiago entediado.

-Somente nisso... Abra o cortinado, Pontas.

-É uma piada por acaso? – disse ele enquanto abria o cortinado sem fazer o menor esforço, e depois o fechou da mesma maneira.

-Como você conseguiu? – disse Pedro com os olhos brilhando.

-Como assim... "Como eu consegui?" Quer dizer que não conseguem?

-Não... Pontas, você tem algum poder oculto por acaso?

-Além daquele... não. Mas é só a da Lily... Ah, Pelo Amor de Deus, Sirius! Vamos voltar a nos deitar.

A tarde passou lentamente e monótona... como era de se esperar quando a pessoa esta na ala hospitalar, o silêncio na maca ao meu lado me certificava de que a Lílian ainda estava dormindo... O que eu me senti imensamente aliviado. Mas, aquela pergunta de Sirius sempre voltava para o meu pensamento... Ter um poder oculto além de ler mentes, sendo que a única que eu consigo ler é a da Lílian? É melhor eu parar de pensar nisso antes que enlouqueça...

Durante o intervalo de uma aula para a outra, o Remo foi nos visitar e, como já era de se esperar, trouxe os nossos deveres da manhã e o que tínhamos acumulado durante a semana... é o que dar ter um amigo CDF.

_Remo – Ah, eu adoro ajudar..._

_Sirius – Você queria era nos matar de tédio, isso sim!_

_Remo – Eu? Não, imagina._

_Tiago – Além da Ala Hospitalar ser um tédio, você queria nos matar de tédio, nos obrigando a fazer os deveres que fazíamos somente de madrugada... ainda assim com muito esforço. ( fala entre bocejos)._

_Lílian – De madrugada? E onde vocês arranjam hora para dormir?_

_Tiago – Ah, não eram todos os dias... No dia seguinte nos retirávamos mais cedo... Acho que você sempre achava que estávamos aprontando alguma._

_Lílian – É, eu realmente pensava isso._

-Ah, não Remo!! – disse Sirius num gemido. – Estudos não... não torne essa provação mais difícil do que está sendo para mim...

-Eu estou com fome... e com estômago vazio, eu não consigo me concentrar. – disse Pedro sorrindo.

-Eu não vou conseguir me concentrar com a Lílian naquele estado... – completei num ar preocupado, o que não era de todo uma mentira.

-Eu também não. – completou Sirius no que eu lancei um olhar enciumado para ele. – Ora, Pontas... Antes da Lily ser a sua garota ela é minha amiga!! Eu também me preocupo com a ruivinha.

Remo apenas revirou os olhos, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Vocês sempre arranjam desculpas esfarrapadas para não estudarem... Mas, em sete anos, essas foram as mais convincentes que me deram... – disse ele, no que todos sorrimos, apesar de esperar coisa pior. - ... mas como eu disse, ouvi lenga-lengas por sete anos... – os olhos dele brilharam estranhamente. - ... e vocês vão sim fazer esses deveres... que estão acumulados a três dias.

Sabia que aí tinha coisa... Ele começou a entregar para cada um, nossos respectivos materiais e depois de tudo, ainda sobraram alguns.

-De quem são esses? – perguntou Pedro, mas eu já sabia da resposta.

-São da Lily, as garotas me entregaram, já que elas, assim como vocês, estão atoladas até o pescoço de tarefas e estão aproveitando o tempo livre para faze-las na biblioteca.

Sirius ficou com o rosto ligeiramente desgostoso, mas depois deixou o tradicional sorriso maroto transparecer no rosto.

-Remo?? – a voz de Lily se fez aparecer, um pouco abafada. – Você está aí?

-Sim, Lily... – disse ele sorrindo, enquanto eu olhava para o cortinado fechado, ligeiramente ansioso.

Depois de alguns minutos ela apareceu... agora com a blusa do pijama devidamente colocada, senti que minha boca se alargava em um sorriso, estava aliviado por ver que ela estava melhor.

-Como está Lily? – o coro foi ouvido, no que ela sorriu levemente.

-Vou sobreviver... Obrigado por se preocuparem... – disse ela e eu senti meu estomago dar uma volta inteira na barriga ao perceber que ela lançou um olhar de soslaio para mim. – E vocês como estão?

Sirius, enxerido...

_Sirius – Ei! Assim você me ofende!_

_-Tiago – Eu que deveria ter falado primeiro!! Ela estava olhando para mim! Estava não era Lily?_

_Lílian – E se eu disser que não?_

_Remo – Ih, Pontas, se deu mal._

_Tiago – Ela estava olhando sim, eu vi._

_Lílian – Ele está certo... eu estava preocupada com ele. Já que estava parecendo uma múmia semi-enrolada._

_( risos)_

Sirius enxerido, aquele cachorro de uma figa, respondeu primeiro, fazendo o olhar dela voltar-se para ele.

-M. Pomfrey disse que meu rosto nunca mais será o mesmo...

Todos, sem exceção riram enquanto Lílian revirava os olhos e M. Pomfrey, conseqüentemente veio ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Isso aqui é uma Ala Hospitalar!! O que significa que devem ficar quietos!! – ela se virou automaticamente para Lílian. – Está melhor Sta Evans?

Lílian alargou o sorriso, no que eu sorri juntamente com ela.

-Ah, sim... já me sinto ótima. Obrigada por se preocupar.

-E você Sr Potter?

-Melhor impossível.

Ela se virou para Sirius e Pedro.

-Vocês serão liberados ainda hoje à noite. Sr Lupin, só mais cinco minutos. – disse ela voltando para a sua sala.

-Ok.

Sirius e Pedro se entreolharam, pegando seus materiais.

-Nem pensem nisso... – disse Remo sorrindo.

-Ok... já sabemos.

Lílian balançou a cabeça enquanto aceitava os materiais entregues por Remo. Ah, não vou descrever isso... o que interessa que passamos o resto daquela amável e adorável tarde, fazendo deveres... e mais deveres, sendo que eu, particularmente, observava a Lily mais do que fazia outra coisa... afinal, dali a algumas horas, estaríamos completamente a sós na Ala Hospitalar, me lembrem de agradecer ao Pedro depois de ralhar muito com ele...

_Remo – Hora de narrar fatos passados, não? Agora peço permissão para narrar, se bem, que mesmo se vocês não dessem eu narraria mesmo assim._

_Tiago – E o que você vai narrar?_

_Remo – A curiosidade matou o cervo, Pontas... Espere e verá._

Estava perto de fazer sete anos na época, e, mesmo tendo se passado tantos anos me lembro daquela noite como se isso tivesse ocorrido ontem. Lembro-me de cada detalhe... desde a mordida até a minha primeira transformação.

_Sirius – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Remo?_

_Lílian – São lembranças muito dolorosas para você reviver novamente..._

_Tiago – Eles estão certos._

_Remo – Eles realmente não colaboram... Está decidido, eu vou contar e acabou._

Morávamos em um vilarejo perto de uma floresta, floresta na qual todos temiam sequer olhar quando anoitecia... Lembro-me que minha mãe sempre fechava bem as janelas com diversos feitiços e me impedia de ficar olhando o céu lá fora... por essas razões, desde que eu nasci, nunca havia visto a noite, a não ser em fotografias dos velhos livros que tinhamos na pequena biblioteca... Todas as noites o mesmo ritual, ela me chamava, trancava a porta e as janelas, as enfeitiçava e fechava as cortinas.

" Só uma olhada" murmurava.

"Não Remo, é melhor não arriscar" ela me respondia.

"Mas por quê?" retrucava.

"As florestas escondem as mais terríveis das criaturas Remo... e é com a noite que elas acordam" ela sempre me respondia.

Não, eu não vivia só com minha mãe, meu pai também morava conosco, mas ele trabalhava a noite, e só voltava de manhã cedo... a função dele? Bem, ele nunca me contou ao certo o que fazia, mas ele era o que se chamavam de Inominável e trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia... Ele não nos dizia nada, falava sempre que era para a nossa segurança... Fora isso, meu pai sempre foi como um grande amigo para mim, assim como a minha mãe... Como me arrependo hoje de nunca te-la ouvido aquela noite.

Minha curiosidade havia falado mais alto, eu não agüentava mais... assistir ao pôr-do-sol de perto e conhecer a noite havia se tornado uma obssessão praticamente... Suspirei profundamente ao ouvi-la me chamar ao longe, caminhei mais para as profundezas da floresta e seus gritos foram abafados por aquele silêncio calmo e ao mesmo tempo assustador que emanava daquele lugar... Parei ao avistar uma clareira, olhei ao redor e avistei um carvalho, nunca havia me embrenhado tão fundo no bosque, mas sabia muito bem que apenas segui reto, então, não tinha como me perder... Eu e meus amigos sempre brincavamos às margens da floresta e de vez em quando arriscavamos uma pequena expedição, mas não longa o bastante a ponto de não poder enxergar as casas do vilarejo.

Consegui subir na árvore e ela me deu uma visão magnífica do sol se pondo à oeste, não cabia de si de felicidade, era lindo nos livros, mas era muito mais quando se via ao vivo... assisti a tudo sorrindo, feliz por causa da experiência nova, ele se pôs e deu lugar às estrelas, " Não vejo nada de errado nessa floresta" murmurei enquanto ficava maravilhado ao ver as nuvens que cobriam a luz da lua e as estrelas brilhando no céu... Não sabia que horas eram, mas o remorso me abateu... minha mãe já devia estar preocupada com a minha demora e decidi voltar... desci lentamente da árvore e, mal pus os pés no chão, a clareira havia se iluminado, senti o vento gélido bater no meu rosto e ele me fez ficar arrepiado... um uivo agonizante fez-se presente na atmosfera, o que fez os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

Fiquei em estado de transe, e levantei meus olhos levemente para o céu, a Lua Cheia brilhava intensamente e um novo uivo foi ouvido... "Lobisomem" ouvi vagamente as minhas palavras enquanto minha respiração se tornava acelerada, num segundo, apurei os ouvidos e com nitidez, os rosnados da fera fez-se presente, ela não estava muito longe de mim.

Meu coração batia acelerado no meu peito e eu tentava em vão controlar minha respiração, não pensei duas vezes, no segundo seguinte estava desatando a correr de volta para casa.

_"Que ele não me siga, que ele não me siga, que ele não me siga e que eu volte para casa a salvo", _repetia isso como se fosse um mantra... O que eu não sabia era que Lobisomens podiam sentir o cheiro de carne humana ao longe e naquele exato instante corria alucinado atrás de mim... Mas, minutos depois ele se fez presente. Podia sentir a respiração ruidosa da fera atrás de mim e isso me deu forças para continuar a correr mais rápido... meus sentidos estavam tão aguçados que eu percebi que ele se preparava para me atacar por trás, me abaixei rapidamente e segundos depois senti ele passar acima da minha cabeça... Não vi o que aconteceu, apenas me virei rapidamente e desatei a correr pelo lado contrário, me embrenhando na floresta... Ouvi um uivo de dor, provavelmente ele tenha batido com a cabeça na árvore... ri por dentro por alguns minutos me agarrando a essa possibilidade... "Talvez tenha morrido", pensei. Doce Ilusão.

Parei bruscamente a ver um vulto passar pelas arvores do meu lado e no segundo seguinte, a fera apareceu na minha frente, a vi avançar sorrateiramente e percebi que ela estava com a cabeça ferida, minhas hipóteses estavam corretas, quanto mais ela se aproximava, mas eu dava um passo para trás, ela soltou um rosnado e minha respiração se acelerou... Tornei a me virar bruscamente e desatei a correr, não sei, talvez por instinto de sobrevivência, não sei como consegui correr tanto daquela maneira... sabia que estava em desvantagem, mas enquanto ela não me alcançasse, estaria a salvo.

Tropecei numa raiz e sai rolando pelo chão e no instante em que parei, o lobo avançou para cima de mim, me ferindo com suas garras e ansioso demais para me dar uma mordida, senti o hálito quente do animal sobre o meu rosto e logo depois dentes afiados entrarem na minha carne... e, com o outro braço, tentava tatear algo que me afastasse dele, quando minha mão se deparou com um galho... num ato insano juntei todas as forças que tinha e enfiei a ponta no peito do lobisomem, agradeci a Deus por ela ser dura o bastante para conseguir entrar na carne da fera, ela soltou um novo uivo de dor e rapidamente me largou_... " Talvez ainda tenha chances, talvez tenha antídoto, talvez num prazo de horas, dada a poção certa, fico livre dessa maldição" _pensei me levantando e caminhando cambaleante, não tinha mais forças para lutar, o braço mordido, pernas e peito completamente arranhados, a fera avançou para mim novamente, dessa vez me mordendo no ombro e cravando as unhas no meu peito, me impedindo de sair e, já vencido pelo cansaço, comecei a fechar os olhos, sentindo minha consciência se esvaindo aos poucos, quando tiros foram ouvidos... Assustado, o Lobisomem desatou a correr, me largando, no que eu cai no chão e a última coisa que eu ouvi, foi a voz doce da minha mãe me dizendo que tudo ficaria bem... e senti um beijo terno na minha testa antes de perder a consciência...

---

_-Não há cura... Se ele ainda estivesse só sido arranhado, mas foram duas mordidas... lamentos senhores._

_-Tem de haver uma maneira. – um estrondo foi ouvido, como se alguém derrubasse uma mesa inteira._

_-Ele nem tem sete anos... uma criança ainda... o Remo não merecia isso._

As vozes foram se tornando nítidas a medida que voltava a ficar consciente, por alguns minutos achei que tivesse tido um pesadelo, mas constatei que a experiência sofrida era real quando senti uma dor no ombro ao tentar me levantar... ouvi uma porta bater ao longe, sinal de que alguém havia saído de casa. Os livros sobre a escrivaninha e as paredes azuis me fez perceber que eu estava no meu quarto, reprimi um gemido de dor e me aproximei da porta, abrindo-a mais um pouco.

Minha mãe chorava copiosamente no ombro de meu pai, que a abraçava gentilmente, seu rosto permanecia impassível, mas eu sabia que ele estava se dilacerando por dentro, mantendo-se forte para consolar minha mãe.

-Como vamos contar isso para ele, John? – ouvi minha mãe falar.

-Não sei, querida, não sei... mas o Remo vai precisar de todo o nosso apoio agora. Precisamos ser fortes.

Continuei a observa-los silenciosamente, até que minha mãe se virou e me viu ali, parado no vão da porta.

-Remo querido, o que você esta fazendo fora da cama? – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente e abrindo um fraco sorriso. – Você está fraco amor, não pode ficar fazendo esforço... – disse ela com os olhos marejados.

-Vamos Remo... – disse meu pai acompanhando minha mãe, que me guiava gentilmente de volta para a cama., ela me cobriu, sentando-se ao meu lado, depositando um novo beijo na minha testa e acariciando meu rosto. – Vai ficar tudo bem, querido.

Senti uma imensa culpa por não ter ouvido a minha mãe e, naquele momento em que meu pai contornou a cama e se sentou do outro lado, segurando minha mão e ao ver a tristeza e a dor naqueles doces olhares, me senti a pior pessoa do mundo... que por causa de uma infantilidade e impertinência, fiz sofrer as pessoas que mais amei em toda a minha vida.

Enquanto me recuperava das feridas da carne, eles me deram todo o apoio moral que conseguiram, minha mãe velava por meu sono todos os dias, e meu pai, sempre que possível me fazia companhia e, naquelas semanas que antecediam a minha primeira transformação minha mãe fez todas as minhas comidas favoritas e faziam de tudo para eu esquecer que eu me transformaria num lobisomem em menos de um mês.

Nos primeiros dias eu chorei desesperado nos braços da minha mãe, pedindo perdão pelo meu erro... sim, a causa de eu ter me tornado o que sou hoje, foi somente minha... minha curiosidade, minha ruína e minha desgraça.

As semanas transcorreram num segundo e havia chegado o dia que eu tanto temia... Aquela noite seria Lua Cheia, minha primeira noite como Lobisomem, a primeira de muitas... noites de dor, sofrimento, insanidade... um humano perdendo a razão. Sabia que, depois daquela noite nunca mais seria o mesmo... e não fui. Senti que aos poucos me fechava em um casulo, tendo como meus únicos amigos os livros, não mais saia de casa e, se saia, era algo raro, todos na vila sabiam da terrível tragédia, mas eram medrosos demais para se aproximar da família Lupin, que tinha um filho lobisomem... temido por todos. Muitas vezes, quando tinha coragem de sair, sentia os olhares temerosos sobre mim, como se fosse algo nocivo na sociedade, insignificante demais para ser um humano... era olhado com repugnância e muitas vezes ódio.

Tudo preparado, iria se trancado no porão, a porta iria ser trancada com um feitiço... minha mãe constantemente me visitava no quarto e depois saía, e mesmo com a porta do quarto dela fechada, podia ouvir os soluços contidos que ela dava, tentando em vão se manter forte... Essa experiência me fez amadurecer e muito, eu era muito novo para sofrer uma provação daquele escalão, não que uma pessoa mais velha merecia isso, não mesmo... eu não desejaria isso nem para o meu pior inimigo...

Discussões constantes foram ouvidas aquele dia, não, por incrível que pareça não foi entre meus pais, foi entre mim e John Lupin, meu pai.

_-Já disse que em casa EU não fico!_

_-Remo John Lupin, já basta! Hoje a noite você ficará no porão sim!_

_-Mas pai!_

_-Nada de mas... eu não quero meu filho se embrenhando na floresta, ameaçando encontra-lo morto quando amanhecer, não mesmo._

_-E se por acaso eu escapar... entende a gravidade disso? Eu posso matar você e a mamãe._

_-Martha e eu conversamos muito filho, e já tomamos nossa decisão, ela não será mudada. E não ouse contrariar a minha ordem._

Fiquei trancado no meu quarto pelo resto do dia, chorando por causa da minha própria dor... E a cada segundo que passava me sentia mais fraco e, quando me olhei no espelho com os olhos marejados, vi meus olhos amarelados, com a pupila negra, assim como a íris.

Reprimi um grito de susto... Depois suspirei profundamente, era normal da primeira vez os olhos estarem dessa maneira, e eles ficaram e ficarão assim todas as vezes que eu me descontrolar, sentir o mínimo de raiva, ódio ou rancor de alguém ou alguma coisa.

Ao pôr-do-sol minha mãe bateu à minha porta, era chegada a hora, ela me abraçou uma última vez antes de me trancar no porão, à beira das lágrimas... Ela me desejou boa sorte, e disse que meu pai também, falando que não podia estar aqui porque já tinha ido trabalhar, mas eu sabia que não era verdade, meu pai estava no quarto chorando copiosamente... eu ouvi isso quando passava pelo quarto deles mais cedo.

Suspirei profundamente, existe uma hora exata para a transformação e ela se dá na hora em que recebemos a primeira mordida... independente que esteja chovendo, com nuvens cobrindo a Lua Cheia e muito menos que estejamos trancafiado num lugar onde não haja janelas... a influência da Lua em nós nos encontra onde quer que a gente esteja.

O horário que fui mordido? Bem, não sei ao certo, mas foi por volta das dez e alguma coisa.

Como dizem, a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece... o mesmo aconteceu com a minha primeira transformação... tudo ficou gravado na minha mente... Tinha e não tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo. Podia ouvir os choros e soluços da minha mãe encostada a porta, podia ouvir as batidas dela na porta, abafadas pelos meu uivos de dor... podia ouvir meu pai tentando em vão consola-la, já que não tinha forças nem para consolar a si próprio... mas do que eles sofriam por ouvir meus lamentos de dor, eu sofria mais ainda, tanto pelo sofrimento da transformação, quanto pela tristeza deles... chegava a ser tão intensa que eu sentia que poderia morrer por causa disso a qualquer instante.

_( longo suspiro)_

Dor... a dor de ser transformado em lobisomem é incapaz de ser transformada em palavras... Não é só aquela dor física, como se a pessoa fosse atingida pela maldição "Cruciatus", mas também a dor moral... sentir seu sopro de humanidade escapando aos poucos enquanto você trava uma luta para se manter consciente... você sentir que aos poucos vai perdendo a consciência e cada parte do seu ser se torna mais selvagem e animalesca, você perde a vontade de viver... não sabe quem é ou o que está ao seu redor, e a única coisa de que tem consciência é uma nova dor que alastra o seu ser... e que só é amenizada ao sentir aquele gosto de sangue na boca... nos sentimos extasiados, satisfeitos o bastante, não tendo consciência de que, para a nossa felicidade, matamos um ser humano... E quando não as encontramos, passamos a morder outras coisas ou a si próprio. Não sei o porquê deles também não atacarem os animais... quer dizer, atacamos, mas não fazemos mal algum a eles, a maldição não é passada para eles... mesmo sendo animagos e, depois que eles ganham a confiança dos lobisomens, é o bastante para se iniciar uma grande amizade... mas anos de afastamento é o bastante para esquecermos deles... Sei que estou fugindo um pouco do assunto mas, desde as primeiras transformações acompanhadas dos meus amigos me sentia a cada mês um pouco mais humano... minha parte consciente lutava para se sobrepor ao instinto Lupino... e agradeço eles por isso.

_Tiago/ Sirius – Ah, que é isso, amigo são para essas coisas... _

Quando amanheceu me encontrava exausto, diferente das noites seguintes, não consegui dormir e, pela primeira vez vi meu corpo sendo destransformado... a primeira coisa que volta em nós é a consciência, depois os pêlos vão diminuindo além das garras e focinho, depois de alguns minutos voltei a ser eu mesmo... Sentia todo o meu corpo dolorido e a cabeça latejando, sentia as lágrimas que caíam do meu rosto arderem sobre os cortes na minha face.

-Remo?? – disse minha mãe com a voz embargada, batendo levemente na porta. – Remo querido...

-Voltei ao normal, mãe. – falei com a minha voz totalmente rouca devido a dor que sentia.

Rapidamente a ouvi desfazer os feitiços na porta e correr ao meu encontro, meu pai veio logo atrás dela e me carregou até a minha cama... minha mãe cuidou de mim a manhã inteira e durante a tarde finalmente consegui dormir. Aquele ano que se seguiu foi um dos piores da minha vida, e minha mãe, percebendo isso, conversou com meu pai e nos mudamos para um casa num campo, longe do vilarejo, da civilização e do preconceito.

"E essa apenas foi a primeira de muitas noites que seguiram e que se seguirão até o fim dos meus dias".

_( pausa da gravação)_

N/Lílian – E aqui acabamos mais um capítulo com minha adorável presença... agora, hora de ralhar com Tiago Potter...

N/Autora – O Tiago está impossibilitado de falar no momento, mas vamos continuar... **Tenho algo a declarar... Obrigado pelos votos... Mas o que ocorreu foi algo inédito... Bem, houve um empate entre as três... Da ultíma vez que eu havia visto, a do Remo estava ganhando... mas no final, acabou tudo empatado... Então tive que escolher e a opção escolhida foi essa... eu posto a fic em dois sytes e juntei os votos, ou dariam opniões diferentes Nada mais justo do que as outras continuarem também... A partir desse cap a segunda mais votada continua... Garotos?**

N/Sirius – **Ainda com o incidente do Ranhoso... como eu e a injúria do Tiago fizemos as pazes...  
**N/Remo – **O primeiro fora do Tiago... Já que o mesmo esta impossibilitado de digitar algo pois a Lily está ralhando com ele...  
**N/Sirius – **A escolha do nome... Marotos.**

N/Autora – **Como digo sempre, não é obrigatório o voto... Até a próxima, e mais uma vez, obrigado pelos comentários...**


	9. Relatos VIII

/entra um caixão segurado por Sirius e Remo, com uma marcha fúnebre ao fundo... Ah, uma placa ( para a autora entender) escrita "Aqui jaz Tiago Potter, assassinado pela sua quase esposa Lílian Evans, depois de uma briga que tiveram por causa da autora"/

Autora – /A culpa é minha agora/ Olá rapazes, o Halloween chegou mais cedo esse ano?

Sirius – Ela realmente não se comove com nada...

Lílian – Se quiser eu posso te matar agora Tiago...

Tiago /abrindo a tampa do caixão /A depender do matar amada Lily...

Remo – Gente, digo a vocês para gritarem um pouco... o Tiago ficou surdo devido aos gritos da Lily...

Tiago – Muito engraçado Remo...

Sirius – E então, podemos começar/infelizmente tem muita gente aqui/

Tiago – /manda o caixão para o espaço.../Pode ser... /se senta ao lado de Sirius, mas Lílian puxa a orelha dele e o faz se sentar ao lado dela./

Lílian – Quero te observar de perto...

Tiago – Meu Merlin...

Remo – Ainda bem que eu não tenho esse problema...

Sirius – Bem, eu tenho... /olha para a autora de soslaio /Mas ela não dá sua crise de ciúmes por agora...

Autora – Vamos começar?

Sirius/Tiago – Eu começo!

Remo/Autora/Lílian – reviram os olhos

* * *

N/Sirius e Tiago( N/Tiago e Sirius) – Quer parar de interromper com os seus parênteses? ( Bem, você concordou não?) Meu Merlin, daí-me paciência... ( Ele está ocupado no momento... afinal, tem mais três pessoas pedindo isso além de você). Hunft! ( Hunft duplo!). Bem, acho que _eu _dispenso apresentações... afinal o nome Sirius Black é conhecido de vocês... ( Não mais do que Tiago Potter, se não conhecem o pai, conhecem o meu futuro filho...). Ignorem esses parênteses, por favor... ( Ou então as escritas desse ser imprestável que se chama Sirius Black... o que não está entre parênteses).

N/Autora – Vocês só vão ficar discutindo é?

N/Sirius – Não, mas se o Pontas permitir que eu faça ao menos um parágrafo inteiro sem as interrupções dele, eu agradeceria!

N/Tiago – Digo o mesmo do Sirius!

N/Autora – Bem, é melhor irmos logo para os comentários...

N/Tiago e Sirius ( N/Sirius e Tiago)– EI! ( Digo o mesmo).

N/Autora /revira os olhos/ Está feito, vamos aos comentários.

**

* * *

N/Autora - Negrito Sirius, Normal Remo, Sublinhado Tiago, Negrito Itálico Lílian e Itálico eu.**

Sinistra Negra – _Realmente foi um pouco difícil escrever a parte do Remo... Realmente eu escrevi essa parte em etapas... e boa etapas nisso, a parte do ataque cheguei a escrever três vezes... a primeira ficou minúscula, a segunda eu não gostei e a terceira foi a que saiu... Não sei por que mas eu achei interessante ele sair para ver o céu... achei tão fofo Eu também adoro o Remo, mas tenho uma quedinha pelo Sirius e adoro o Tiago... Resumindo... Eu amo esses três o Tiago é seu Lily, não se preocupe.  
Eu adoro escrever as cenas do Tiago apaixonado... Eu acho tão lindo ele se preocupando com ela... E também imagino o Tiago escrevendo poemas para a Lily e vice-versa quem sabe nessa mente marota ele esconda um garoto apaixonado e romântico? Eu até escrevo alguns sobre o ponto de vista dele e também da Lily. Ah, quando puder eu passo na sua fic e dou uma lida...  
Ah, não adianta eu me trancar no quarto... o canivete do Sirius abre a porta, se bem que esse dois folgados aparatam em cima da minha cama Ah, já minhas subconsciências se chamam Ana e Lisa, elas estão em paz agora... preciso disso para aturar esses quatro.  
Quanto ao Remo, ele é o mais comportado daqui...  
_**Sempre o Remo, sempre o Remo... Será que dá para parar com esse falatório todo e me deixar escrever... querida autora?  
**_Continuando... Quanto a Lily, ela também ajuda a aturar esses dois marmanjos já que com os gritos dela ela mantém pelo menos o Tiago quieto, quanto ao Sirius e o Tiago... bem, eles realmente chegam a irritar as vezes... mas eu gosto dos dois mesmo assim.  
__Eu entendo muito bem essa briga entre subconciências... dura horas!  
_Posso entender isso como um elogio? É realmente a cena foi fofa... modéstia a parte eu estava nela Ah, e eu pelo menos não sou tão Sirius Black chato assim, sou? Afinal eu só falo a verdade, além da verdade e nada mais que a verdade não é?  
_**Ai meu Merlin, como eu vou me casar com um ser tão egocêntrico? Bem, no geral, eu já cheguei a escrever alguns poemas para essa injúria ao meu lado... mas sempre rasgava... Ah, quanto ao grito, você pode confirmar com o Tiago... não é Lindinho?  
**_Bem, não sei quanto ao grito da sua amiga, mas eu te digo, em toda a minha humilde vida nunca vi grito tão agudo e tão alto me admira que meus tímpanos ainda não tenham estourado...  
**Seu maroto predileto/Ah, eu sei que sou demais... /Você imagina mais cena comigo não é para me fazer amadurecer... deixe de desculpas é por que já não consegue mais me tirar da cabeça não é/solta um beijinho/  
**Sem comentários sobre o maroto acima... Você me acha o mais cabeça? os outros tre marotos também acham Bem, tinha que ter pelo menos um sério nesse grupo não é? Acho que se não tivesse eles fariam coisas muito piores... Ah, mas eu largo de mão, esses dois não tomam mais jeito não... o ego subiu a cabeça... não tem mais tratamento... nem um sanatório conserta esses dois...  
**Nossa, ele nos ama não?**

Nanda Rosadas – **_Realmente eu tenho um bom gosto... /olha para Tiago /Mas esse gosto vem me gerando muita dores de cabeça...  
_Muitas histórias colocam ele chatinho quando gosta da Lily? Não, ele é chato por natureza mesmo... Sirius, sem comentários? Ah, então eu me comento para você... Lindo, maravilhoso, bonito, sensual, irresistível, gostoso, sedutor, charmoso, resuminho... Perfeito, em todos os sentidos... /solta um beijinho/  
**/corado /Bem, até imagino o que você quis dizer com isso...  
_**Como assim compartilhar?  
**_Acho uma ótima idéia...  
_**TIAGO POTTER!  
**_Ai, Lily! Eu só estava brincando... Não precisava me bater também/mulher ciumenta é fogo.../  
**Ah, para quê o Tiago se você pode ter a mim?  
**_Egocêntricos... /Realmente Remo e Sirius... Tiago a vida é realmente ótima/_

Lola Potter Weasley – **Só um bonde? Acho que ele arrastaria navio, avião, trem, dragões, trasgos, testrálios... tudo de uma só vez!  
**Obrigado Sirius...  
**_Eu sei que ele faz tudo isso e muito mais por mim /corada. / Eu também faço o mesmo por ele.  
_/pega um lenço e começa a enxugar lágrimas falsas enquanto Tiago cora/ Que romântico...  
_Mas, entenda o meu lado /fuzila Almofadinhas com o olhar, pois o mesmo esta tendo uma crise histérica e falsa de choros, por anos ele foi um dos maiores cafajestes que Hogwarts já viu perdendo talvez para o Sirius Acho que ele chegou a sair com todas as garotas daquela escola/do quinto ano para cima... /O que você quer que eu pense sobre ele? Quando eu descubro que ele anda se insinuando para outras garotas/além de eu ser extremamente ciumenta/ Me admira tanto que pintou o cabelo de vermelho/corada/  
_****Ah, certo entendo... /ainda um pouco irritado /Ah, ela não disse nada além da verdade... /dá um selinho na autora/  
/**Nossa, e eu ainda reclamo de ter sido transformado em Lobisomem... /Bem, eu acho que o fato de eu ter me transformado em lobisomem serviu para eu amadurecer mais do que os outros... e também ter me tornado menos pimenta mas não maroto.../ você precisava ver o que eu aprontava quando tinha cinco anos... /Ah, conheço sim... e eu me baseio nele... Na hora das alegrias, você pode ter milhões de pessoas ao seu redor, mas, é na hora da dor e do desespero que você tem certeza de quem são seus verdadeiros amigos... /recebe abraço triplo de Sirius, Tiago e Lílian extremamente corado... /Se bem, que eles me esculhambam mais do que tudo no mundo, mas eu gosto deles mesmo assim...  
**Nossa, realmente esse lobinho nos ama...  
/**Ah, vocês sabem que sim/ Continuando... Aquelas que tinham menos razões para serem sua amiga? Essa foi nova para mim... então aqueles que diziam ser seus amigos, não passavam de interesseiros /bem, eu não nego que o Sirius e o Tiago sejam, mas...é brincadeira, eu não entendo eles... reclamam, reclamam que eu sou um CDF certinho e que eu manchei a imagem dos marotos me tornando monitor e quando eu resolvo deixar meu lado maroto falar mais alto eles me olham com essa cara/ e você fez muito bem em afasta-los de você. Realmente, eu sou mais resistente a dor e tenho mais sensibilidade para perceber as coisas... é eu posso dizer que sou alguém feliz /só não na época da Lua Cheia... eu me irrito com meu próprio humor/  
Eu é que o diga...Ah, como dizem olhar não tira pedaço...  
**_belisca o braço de Tiago, no que o maroto sorri marotamente/  
_Prepare-se para a frase...  
**Ela não fica linda quando está irritada? Bem, ela sabe que eu faço isso para pirraçar ela.../ não duvide, ela faz o mesmo comigo... não chega a flertar, mas elogia um ou outro de vez em quando/  
_Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic... Ah, não tem problema, eu adoro reviews grandes..._

Luh – Ah, obrigado por dizer que eu ainda continuo perfeito... Sim, realmente eu tenho grande amigos com grandes egos também... rs  
Engraçadinho!  
**Eu também sou perfeito? Ah, obrigado /modéstia a parte, eu sei que sou.../  
/**Não fala nada por causa do olhar mortífero que a Lílian esta lançando para ele/  
_**Ah, não eu não fico com ciúmes... Ele tem o que merece quando sai um dedo da linha...  
**_**Ficar com os dois, por que não só comigo?  
**_Sirius!  
_/totalmente corado/  
**Por que não? Não quero dividir ninguém com esse lobinho  
**_É, mas eu também não quero dividir o senhor com ninguém Sr Black!  
_**Cara Lisa ( autora), como você mesma diz, tem Sirius Black para todas...**

Miss.Leandra Friendship Black - Ai Meu Merlin, não chora não...Eu já superei isso, afinal, eu já convivo com essa transformação a onze anos... Ah, obrigado por me desejar força. /sorri fracamente/  
Convencido? CONVECIDO? O que posso fazer se sou apenas realista? Só por que eu digo que sou inteligente, bonito e charmoso além de gostoso, as pessoas acham que eu sou convencida... Hunft!  
_**Bem, tire sua própria conclusão acerca disso. Bem, eu sei que ele é um cervo convencido, tenho que me conformar... /eu sei que me casar com ele fará um bem danado... sorriso maroto/  
/**_Aprendeu comigo, modéstia a parte/ Bem, a depender do matar da minha amada Lily, eu aceito... /se for de beijos por exemplo/  
**Lindo, eu? Que é isso... eu sou apenas perfeito. /solta um beijinho/  
**_Merlin, daí-me muita, mas muita, uma imensa paciência para agüentar esses dois... Quando puder eu vou ler a sua fic... _

Layla – _Ah, seu voto já foi computado...  
__**Ah, obrigada por ter gostado que eu invadisse o pc da autora também... um certa pessoa aqui do meu lado parece não ter gostado muito /Tiago Potter/  
**_**Nenhum recado para o lindo e maravilhoso Sirius Black?**

Pink usako - **Somente um comentário... O que esse lobo enxerido tem que eu não tenho?  
**Preciso mesmo dizer/revira os olhos /Intelectual? Lobo mais fofo do mundo? Nossa, obrigado... Trocar de Ana/ totalmente corado/ Er, bem... /sem palavras/  
É, eu só estou seguindo meus instintos marotos, Lily/bem, você ajudou um pouquinho, mas precisava dizer que não deixava isso barato se fosse com você, tava tão perfeito... assim como eu/  
_**Ah, certo... se você quiser continuar seguindo seus intinstos marotos, eu vou começar a seguir os meus instintos de maníaca homicida...  
**_Minha nora?  
**Ele muda de assunto bruscamente, não?  
**Modéstia a parte, é o meu filho  
_**Convencido...**_

Chibi Nessa Black – _**Foi realmente hilário, tenho a feição do Tiago guardada até hoje na minha mente... mas a autora se recusa a dizer qual foi a que ganhou...  
/**__Não diz nada apenas lança um olhar mortífero para Sirius/  
_**Ah, Lisa, não precisa ficar com ciúmes/bem, é melhor eu não falar nada, pois então teremos churrasco de cachorro para o almoço /Ah, claro eu sou o maroto mais lindo... afinal, eu sou um máximo!  
_Bem, na minha opinião, o Tiago também perde para o Sirius... /Eu ainda me pergunto porque eu vou me casar com Tiago Potter./  
_**/corado de ciúmes/  
Sou fofo/corado/ Obrigado.  
_**Ah, pode deixar comigo... tenho ótimos adjetivos para Tiago... mas tudo se resume em... Cafajeste!  
**_Ela realmente me ama... Pode deixar, ela vai dar o beijo em mim...  
_**Você realmente não está merecendo... /dá um beijo na bochecha de Tiago, no que os outro riem/  
**_LILY!  
_**É isso ou nada Sr Potter!  
**_Me aguarde Futura Sra Potter!  
**Pode deixar, eu aceitei o seu beijo especial e também lhe mando outro de volta /sorri marotamente/  
**_Sem comentários Sr Sirius Almofadinhas Black!_

Lily Dany Potter – Realmente, era o melhor que eu faria indo embora de fininho… mas ela tomou a poção polissuco e ficou como a autora, como eu iria adivinhar?  
**Você prefere os dois juntinhos? Bem, eu prefiro as brigas... desde que eu não esteja entre os dois... elas me fazem rir. Realmente, eu as vezes até eu me surpreendo com o que minha mente perfeita pode imaginar... Bem, essa foi uma cena lastimável... eu, Sirius Black, corado e sem palavras? Não é algo que se vê todos os dias...  
**Ah, aquela foi a primeira de muitas vezes...  
_**/totalmente corada /Tiago! Bem, eu realmente não tinha ouvido quando ele falou isso... estava um pouco distraída, mas fazer o que... ele sempre vê mesmo.../ mas corada ainda/  
**_Realmente eu fiquei super-hiper-envergonhado... por essa eu não espera... mas eu gostei e como do que eu vi...  
_**/mais corada ainda, se é que é possível /TIAGO POTTER!  
**_Ah, adoro te ver corada... /dá um beijo daqueles nela/  
**Hum, hum... vocês têm platéia sabia?  
**Sirius é um perfeito estraga-prazeres...  
Realmente, minha transformação foi uma das piores coisas que me aconteceu... /talvez futuramente a morte dos meu amigos... sim, eu sei o que vai acontecer... fucei e li os livros de Harry Potter da autora, espero que ela não saiba/  
**Achou super legal o fato de MIM, Tiago, Remo, Lílian e Lisa ( autora) responderem os comentários? Ah, modéstia a parte, a minha presença é indispensável...  
**Não Sirius, é dispensável mesmo...

Gaby – Pode deixar, faremos isso com prazer... Você terá seu segundo personagem favorito... Não é Lily/abraça Lily pela cintura/  
_**/totalmente corada /Ele tirou o dia para me deixar envergonhada...  
**_/Terei o perdão dela ainda hoje.../  
**Fofo? Eu? Imagina... sou perfeito/se bem que eu seria bem mais feliz se não tivesse Tiago Potter para atazanar minha humilde, modesta e adorada existência/  
**Realmente, somos um casal bem fofo... Afinal, somos Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans...  
_**Convencido  
**__Quanto a terminar a fic no casamento... bem, farei uma votação futuramente..._

ND – _Seu voto já foi computado._

Laly – Ficou triste com a minha história? Realmente foi uma terrível experiência para mim...Ah, não virar Lobinha não/a não ser se for sua forma animaga/ Eu não desejo essa maldição nem para o meu pior inimigo... /talvez a Umbridge, já que aquela idiota fez uma ( só uma? ) lei contra Lobisomens... Aquela filha d... bem, deixa para l� senão eu me empolgo demais deixando meu lado Aluado falar mais alto do que o Remo, eu sei que isso são acontecimentos futuros, mas ao ler os livros de HP da autora, escondido... o que acontecerá futuramente despertou na minha mente... espero que ela não saiba disso/  
Realmente eu me preocupo demais com a minha ruivinha que eu amo tanto...  
**_Eu também me preocupo com o Sr Potter... /ainda estou magoada com você/  
_Lindo e perfeito? ah, obrigado, eu sei que sou...**

Isabelle Potter Demonangels – _Não… eu não me baseei em A Vila, eu e meus amigos até íamos assistir, mas uma amiga minha disse que o filme não era muito bom... aí desistimos. Realmente foi muito triste... Fiquei com pena do Remo... Que bom que você gostou._

MarotaLupinBlack – _As vezes chega a ser desgastante... O Sirius falando do ego extremamente grande dele, a Lily ralhando com o Pontas, enquanto o mesmo se vangloria, o único que se salva é o Remo... Gosta das minhas fics, que bom...  
__**Eu realmente ralho muito com o Tiago as vezes até eu me aborreço comigo própria Mas esse cachorro, ah, desculpe Sirius, esse apelido é só seu... Então... esse cafajeste na pele de um cervo merece o que eu faço com ele./ e devia fazer pior/  
**_Dúvida... Será que todas as ruivas são assim? Lily, eu te amo, você sabe muito bem disso... Mas precisa gritar tanto assim? Eu vou acabar ficando surdo!  
**_Já disse, você faz por merecer...  
_A autora fala isso, mas ela me ama...Ah, obrigado pelos elogios /ah, eu sei que eu sou demais... /Gosta da minha cara de cachorro molhado? Espero que goste da minha futura que você verá nesse cap...  
**/corado/ Casar com você? Er, bem... /sem palavras/

PattyNicholleLUPIN – _Nossa, obrigada, que bom que você gostou... bem, eu posto o cap o mais rápido que eu posso.  
_/cora cada vez mais a cada palavra/ Nossa obrigado...Eu sincera e honestamente não sabia que eu fazia tanto sucesso assim...  
**As garotas gostam de risco/eu achava que eram os garotos, afinal, o Pontas gosta da Lily... e a Lily é fogo ( em todos os sentidos)/  
**Lílian Evans se casar com o REMO? Só por cima do meu cadáver! Tudo bem, ele é meu amigo e tudo mais... mas sem Lílian Evans eu simplesmente não vivo... Bem,eu flertei com outras garotas sim! Mas tudo não passou disso e ela também elogia vários outros homens na minha frente para me fazer ciúmes!  
**_Bem, se eu pudesse mandar no meu coração, eu certamente escolheria o Remo... mas o que eu sinto não tem mais volta... eu realmente amo esse cafajeste... sem tirar nem por...  
_Sessão melo-melo aqui não! Pelo Amor de Merlin, eu estou assistindo/diz enquanto os dois estão para se beijar, no que para rapidamente/  
**Bem, e do mesmo modo... eu gosto da Ana./ totalmente corado /E a Lílian é minha mana caçula...

Mile-Evans – Na praia/sorte sua/ Eu bem que poderia ir, mas o tempo aqui está nublado.../ isso me faz lembrar que teremos carnaval em Salvador e uma casa para ficar... sorriso maroto/  
_/Oferecido... /Você fica doida com tanta gente falando/Normal, um dia todo mundo fica quando os marotos estão presentes... nos dois sentidos louca por eles e louca por causa deles... rs/ Ah, mas fica fácil de identificar não é? Quem gosta de aparecer... Sirius Black –Negrito, Tiago Potter – Sublinhado... O Remo é normal, já que é o mais modesto do grupo... Quanto as garotas são os de itálico... Normal, eu ( autora) e Itálico Lílian.  
__Realmente, as vezes eu me vejo louca com eles tentando digitar ao mesmo tempo!  
__**Ah que bom que você gostou da minha presença... o Tiago não gostou muito...  
**_Eu gostei sim! Apenas não gostei o fato de você ter gritado comigo daquela forma e por tanto tempo...  
_**Você mereceu... /e ainda merece Sr Pontas./**_

Nath-Mansur – _**Ah, o primeiro fora do Tiago foi memorável... a cara dele não é algo para se esquecer de um dia pro outro... eu me sinto orgulhosa por ter sido a causadora disso... rs.  
**_Ela é realmente má... é por isso que eu a amo tanto...  
Realmente esse foi um dos piores episódios da minha vida... eu tinha apenas sete anos... uma criança ainda... não sabia quase nada da vida... mas isso me tornou um homem mais maduro e forte, além de me proporcionar os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter, que sempre me ajudaram na hora em que eu mais precisava...  
**Assim você nos deixa envergonhado...**

Rêzinha – Chorando... Meu Merlin... não chora não... já passou, eu já superei isso... teve um lado bom... tenho duas injúrias com quem posso contar por que der e vier... /sorriso maroto/  
**Essas injúrias a quem ele se refere somos nós... Sirius Black e Tiago Potter… realmente ele nos ama. Eu modesto demais? Eu não sou convencido... esse é o meu real lado... afinal, sou a modéstia em pessoa... o que faz de mim um ser perfeito. Você ama só os meus recados, não ama a mim também não?  
**Realmente, os Marotos, fazem sucesso, mas o que seriam deles sem o Tiago aqui?  
Muito melhor... disso eu tenho plena certeza. /totalmente corado /Nossa, obrigado pelo elogios...  
_**Concordo com o Remo... teria muito mais modéstia... /se bem que o Sirius por si só já acaba com ela por completo/  
**__Que bom que você gosta dos comentários respondidos pelos marotos eu me divirto muito fazendo... rs_

Bia Granger – **Bem, realmente eu não fico bonito de cabelo ruivo /pega algumas mexas do cabelo de Lílian e coloca na cabeça, se olhando no espelho /Ah, tudo bem... /O que esse tal de Rony tem que eu não tenho/  
**O mais lindo dos marotos/totalmente corado/ Nossa, obrigado...  
_Por que esses dois não são iguais ao Remo? Ele e sua modéstia? Ele recebe tantos elogios e não fica se gabando para meio mundo...  
_Ele se gaba em pensamentos, o que é pior... Ah, eu estou vivo ainda... depois de ter passado dois dias no St Mungus internado por causa da agressão de Lily... não foi física, foi oral mesmo... eu fiquei surdo.  
_**Grande mentira... sim, eu ralhei muito com ele, tanto que fiquei mais rouca do que já estava... que bom que gostou da minha participação.  
**_Sr Pontas Potter, eu não me gabo em pensamentos… se eu me gabasse em pensamentos... /cora levemente/ Não ficaria da cor dos cabelos de Lílian toda vez que recebo um elogio...  
Certo, acredito...  
**Ele soou um pouco irônico para mim...**

Aluada-Digrin - pigarreia Safado mal-acabado? Eu ia adivinhar que ela estava sem blusa? Adivinho aqui só Sirius Black!  
**Ei, não me ofenda... eu não saio incensando tudo e todos a fim de espantar as energias negativas nem fico falando... " A morte povoa sobre nossas cabeças", de hora em hora.  
/**risos/  
E não é veado... é cervo... CERVO! Bem, eu não posso negar o fato que gostei, mas se eu fosse um safado mal-acabado arrancaria o restante da roupa para ver minha amada Lily da maneira que veio ao mundo não/e olhe que oportunidades não me faltaram mas, antes da gente... bem, a única coisa que eu fiz foi abrir _dois _dos botões da blusa dela, tirar a gravata e a capa, nada mais do que isso./  
_/**Totalmente corada /Tiago Potter! Ah, sim, realmente eu sou a única que tento consertar esse aí, mas pelo visto não tem mais jeito...  
**_Ah, não se preocupe/corado/ a Aninha me faz feliz e muito... mas eu não falo muito dela, pois... /totalmente corado /bem, sou tímido.

Bia Lupin – _Tudo bem, entendido... rs.  
_Ah, ela quase me mata quando jogou o minisystem da autora em cima de mim, mas eu ainda estou inteiro... Ela tentou jogar a TV também, mas, graças a Merlin, o Sirius impediu... Realmente a Lily sabe ser violenta em uma briga... Controlar meu ego? Eu nem tenho ego... Ah, obrigado pelo elogio... eu sei que sou... Quanto ao abraço e ao beijo, eu aceito de bom grado.  
_/**da um beliscão em Tiago, no que o maroto solta um gemido/ E ainda fala que não é egocêntrico... Bem, eu tento me controlar, mas não consigo /bem, da TV é mentira, mas eu realmente joguei o minisystem da autora em Tiago... e não me arrependo nem um pouco /Ah, obrigada por me desejar paciência é o que eu mais ando precisando no momento...  
**_**Ah, obrigado pelos elogios /modestia a parte, eu sou demais/ Meu ego gigantesco está tomando conta do meu ser? Não, eu nem tenho um ego tão grande assim... só sou realista.  
**/corado, como sempre/ Nossa, vocês me deixam muito encabulado... obrigado pelos elogios... Fã nº1/sem palavras/  
**Remo, Remo, Remo, Remo, Remo e mais Remo... Eu só quero saber o por que desse lobo enxerido fazer tanto sucesso com as mulheres...  
**_Ser modesto, Sirius, ser modesto... Quantas vezes terei que repetir? Mas não se preocupe... eu te amo... /pisca o olho / Realmente é preciso muita força de vontade para agüentar esses quatro... Que bom que você gostou... Quando a 1 transformação do lobinho... realmente, foi muito triste... mas, é a vida. Não se preocupe quanto ao tamanho da review, adoro reviews enormes..._

KisYu Black –** Nossa fiquei até tonto com tanta personalidade... se bem que eu não posso falar nada, afinal, a mulher que me escreve /ah, adorei esse termo / também tem isso... Quem sabe o que ela anda fazendo comigo? Seria o contrário queridinha... /sorriso maroto/  
**_/totalmente corada /Bem, isso não vem ao caso... /e realmente o ego dele é grande demais... /  
_Comigo? Bem, podia até ser...  
_**puxa a orelha de Tiago/  
**_Mas, é claro que eu estava com a Lily /não que eu tenha tentado, mas.../  
_**TIAGO POTTER!  
**_É brincadeira Lily... afinal, a autora jamais faria isso... /apesar de eu ter certeza de que ela sente algo por mim/  
Quanto a mim... /corado/ Ah, eu tenho dona sim... a Ana. /entra em estado Aluado/  
**/cara de cachorro molhado/ Ninguém me apóia? Olha que eu entre em estado depressivo... O que o Pontas tem que eu não tenho heim Y?  
_Bem, eu já estou aqui... /mas não, tudo bem... eu sei que existem milhares de garotas que gostam do Tiago, tenho que me conformar, mas se o Sr Pontas Potter sair um dedindo da linha.../  
_**LÍLIAN LESBICA?  
**COM A LISA?  
**EU COM O SIRIUS?  
**EU COM O TIAGO?  
****NEM VIVO, MORTO E REENCARNADO!  
**Ah, você pelo menos dorme de 4 as 9... mas eu passei a noite TODA acordado... ou seja, mas de vinte quatro horas acordado, sem pregar o olho um segundo sequer... é normal se ter sono... afinal, eu perdi o sono completamente por causa da Lily à noite e ele voltou em dobro durante o dia... Eu cínico? Imagina... não sou nem um pouquinho.../ sorriso maroto/  
_**Não eu errei o caminho mesmo...mas é claro que ele teve culpa no cartório, afinal, ele me deixou tão irritada que me fez esquecer que a aula de transfiguração já tinha passado e eu tinha perdido, por causa dele... Bem, não digo que não tem nada demais em se falar com o reflexo, mas a ponto de abrir uma discussão com ele... Ah, eu realmente não tinha ouvido ele falar nisso... mas eu já dei o que ele merecia...  
**_Realmente foi muito infantil da minha parte e eu paguei um preço muito alto por causa disso... afinal, virei um lobisomem.  
**Ah, não mude... fica tão bonito assim... KisYu Black... /modéstia a parte, eu odeio a minha família mas amo meu sobrenome, afinal, pertence a mim e como o dono é perfeito... Sirius Black/**

Sarah-Lupin-Black – Realmente, foi muito triste minha transformação...Não fica triste não, eu já superei isso... o que me resta fazer é aprender a conviver com ela... e não me deixar cair por causa do preconceito da sociedade bruxa... como vê, nem todos são assim... e isso é o que me faz feliz, por saber que nesse mundo ainda existem pessoas que gostam dos outros pelo que ele é, independentemente de cor, raça, ou maldição... /corado/ Eu corado sou fofo/cora mais ainda /Er... Obrigado.  
O meu filho é disputado heim/modéstia a parte, puxou ao pai/  
_**Realmente, já não era sem tempo... chegou a hora de por umas rédeas nesse cervo. Quanto ao Harry, espero que ele não tenha herdado a modéstia do pai...  
**_**Ah, obrigado, modesto sou... e perfeito também... rs.  
**_Cada vez melhor? Nossa que bom..._

Witches – _Você se diverte/sai para lá Sirius/ Ah, que bom, eu também me divirto muito respondendo... rs.  
_**A autora faz a sua vida feliz respondendo seus comentários? Ou é por que EU, Lindo, Maravilhoso e Perfeito Sirius Black respondo aos comentários que você manda? sorriso maroto Coisa impróprias para o horário... hum, sei... Fechado.  
**_SIRIUS BLACK/ totalmente corada/  
_**Mulher ciumenta é fogo... mas como dizem cara Lisa ( autora), ninguém é de ninguém.  
**_Me aguarde Sr Black, me aguarde...  
_**Ah, claro, meu jeito maroto de ser? Por que não adoraria? Afinal, ele faz parte do ser perfeito que eu sou... /pisca o olho/  
**Se bem que fui eu que vi a Lily primeiro... Sou tudo e lindo/Ah, obrigado... eu sei que eu sou/

_**É e depois ficou se jogando na minha frente para enxerga-lo também... rs.  
**_Não se preocupe... o Harry nascerá sim... e farei isso com o maior prazer.../ resta a Lily concordar também /  
/corado /Adora meu jeito tímido/mais corado ainda /Bem, eu não me faço de santo, eu sou um santo.  
**/tira a varinha do bolso/ Quer que eu conjure uma auréola para continuar seu feito?  
**Sirius Black e seu cinismo...  
**Ah, obrigado pelo elogio...  
_Remo, não minta, você se faz de santo...  
_**/corado /Conspiradores... Certo, eu tenho um lado muito maroto dentro de mim, só que dificilmente deixo ele falar mais alto.  
_É uma pena...  
_**O que foi que você disse/levanta a sobrancelha e a encara/  
_Nada não... sorri pelo canto dos lábios_**

N/Sirius e Tiago ( N/Tiago e Sirius) – E aqui eu termino ( nós terminamos) mais um cap... Desculpem se nos esquecemos de alguém e mandamos beijos para todos que leram a fic ( e aqueles que comentam também)... Hunft, é um saco ter Tiago Potter me interrompendo constantemente... ( E vamos a mais um cap...).

_**

* * *

Relatos VIII – Mulheres... quem as entende? Alguém aí tem um dicionário para que eu possa entender as reações de Lílian Evans? ( Tiago)**_

_Remo – Estamos no terceiro dia de gravação... Tão rápido? Vocês se perguntam... é, foi que de consolado eu passei a ser o consolador... a Lily tomou minha dor como sua. E ficou realmente incontrolável... Tudo bem, ela sabia que eu era um Lobisomem, mas ela não sabia como eu havia me transformado em um e esse fato mexeu com o psicológico da amada ruivinha do Pontas..._

_Sirius – O Tiago transformou nosso ciclone ruivo em uma leve brisa... Aliás, eu me enganei completamente, que cara é essa Lily? Está de TPM? Ou comeu um feijãozinho com gosto de vômito?_

_Lílian – A razão para a minha raiva? Pergunte para ele!_

_Tiago – Bom dia, marotos!_

_Sirius – Pelo sorriso do Pontas poderia-se dizer que as pazes foram feitas, mas pela cara da Lily..._

_Pedro – Fique certo que boa coisa não é..._

_Remo – Ah, para quem não se lembra o que acabou de falar agora foi o Pedro, hoje ele está de folga do trabalho e deu as caras por aqui._

_Pedro – Obrigado, Remo... Pode nos dizer o que foi, Pontas?_

_Lílian – ( bufa de raiva)_

_Tiago – Não, as pazes não foram feitas... eu dei o troco._

_Lílian – Bem dado por sinal!_

_( risos)_

_Tiago – Ah Lily, não fique zangada... foi você que começou com essa história._

_Lílian – É, mas você não tinha necessidade de continuar com a história, Tiago Potter!_

_Tiago – Bem, você agora soube o que eu passei quando você fez isso comigo._

_Sirius – Ah, o amor não é lindo..._

_Pedro – Como foi?_

_Lílian – Quando nos deitamos, eu fiquei pensando que as 'pazes' seriam feitas, mas ele apenas me deu um beijo na testa, virou para o outro lado e DORMIU! _

_(risos)_

_Remo – E hoje vai ser o dia do troco do troco do troco da Lily._

_(risos)_

_Sirius – Quero ver se na noite de núpcias vai ser desse jeito._

_Lílian – Estou pensando seriamente em continuar com isso... Me aguarde, Sr Potter. ( bocejo)_

_Tiago – Estou aguardando para ver Sta Evans, veremos quem vai ceder primeiro._

_Remo – Eu aposto vinte galeões que é a Lily... Quem dá mais?_

_Sirius – Aposto mais vinte que é o Pontas._

_Pedro – Aposto vinte que é o Tiago._

_Lílian/Tiago – Ei, nossa relação não é para ser discutida em uma aposta!_

_(risos)_

_Sirius – Nunca vi casal mais complicado do que vocês dois, nem eu e a Lisa somos assim e olhe, nós até que nos esforçamos... E você e a Ana, Remo?_

_Remo – Vamos bem, obrigado._

_Lílian – Lamento Sirius, nunca haverá casal igual a eu e o Potter... Não é, amorzinho?_

_Tiago – Sim meu docinho de coco... Então, está selada nossa guerra?_

_Lílian – Com certeza... Que vença o melhor!_

_Sirius – Essa eu quero ver._

_Tiago – Com certeza será eu, amada Lily._

_Lílian – Não mesmo, Pontas. ( bocejo)_

_Sirius – Lily, o Pontas não mandou você dormir no sof� ou mandou?_

_Lílian – Não... Ele me provocou durante o sono dele._

_Tiago – Durante meu falso sono!_

_Lílian – Ah, então quer dizer que o SENHOR estava fingindo?_

_Tiago – Por quê? Vai me dizer que você não havia percebido?_

_Lílian – Se bem que do nada às vezes você fazia isso, mas não com tanta freqüência do que na noite anterior..._

_Sirius – Bem, vamos continuar a narração?_

Eu continuava a observar Lily fazendo os deveres quando o sol estava se pondo... e eu, como um completo idiota não percebi que o tinteiro estava aberto e ao ter caído de cima do livro que estava apoiado, saiu espalhando tinha para todos os lados, inclusive meu pijama... e, só fui perceber esse admirável fato quando ouvi as gargalhadas escandalosas do meu amigo Sirius Black.

-Mas q... – disse Lílian voltando-se para Sirius ligeiramente irritada por tê-la atrapalhado e eu, que ainda não tinha tomado consciência do tinteiro derramado, senti algo molhando a minha perna, desviei o olhar rapidamente e me levantei com um xingamento. – POTTER!

-Desculpe... – falei corado enquanto ela me encarava irritada, no que Sirius ria mais alto ainda. – Quer parar de rir?

-Hahaha... é que... você... hahaha... precisava ter visto a sua cara...

M. Pomfrey apareceu olhando para ver o que estava acontecendo, e revirou os olhos para a cena... Sirius ria que nem um maluco ( o que eu não nego que ele seja um...) em cima da sua cama, Pedro olhava todos sem entender bulhufas de nada, a Lily me olhava irritada devido ao palavrão dito e eu, bem... eu estava em pé ao lado da minha cama, com todos os meus amáveis trabalhos ( como se eu tivesse feito um sequer...) manchados de tinta preta, além dos lençóis e, conseqüentemente meu pijama.

M. Pomfrey tirou a varinha do bolso e rapidamente limpou a sujeira. Me sentei na cama irritado ao som de "Mais cuidado com tinteiros, Potter" e dos risos de Sirius, que recebeu mais uma nova reclamação da enfermeira. O silêncio reinou entre nós, que só foi quebrado com o novo arranhar de penas de Sirius e Pedro, olhei para o lado curioso e senti meu rosto corar ao perceber que Lílian ainda me olhava... por que quando se esta apaixonado a pessoa fica tão... lerda e idiota, parecendo um camarão ambulante? Tenho raiva de mim mesmo às vezes... só porque a Lily estava me olhando eu coro dessa forma? Ah, Pelo Amor de Merlin!

-Hum... que foi Evans?

-Ah, nada não... Algum trabalho pôde ser recuperado?

-Infelizmente... não. – disse dando de ombros. – Terei que fazer tudo outra vez... – como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa...

-Ah... lamento.

Espera, espera... meus ouvidos se enganaram... Lílian Evans, minha Lily, anjo ruivo, minha ruivinha... lamentando alguma coisa que diz direito a Tiago Potter... ou seja, eu? Estou sonhando... só pode ser isso.

-Lily, você está mesmo bem? – perguntei perplexo.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a atenção para o seu trabalho.

-Com certeza, está bem... – disse sorrindo. Sem ânimo para fazer mais nada, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e comecei a fazer minha distração preferida... tirando quadribol, azarar o ranhoso e irritar a ruiva... desenhar... E adivinha quem eu comecei a desenhar? Acertou quem disse Lílian Evans.

Juntei o útil ao agradável... fazia o que mais gostava com quem eu mais gostava... (ah, se bem que eu também gostaria de fazer outras coisas com ela... mas, não interessa no momento). Olhei para os outros, Sirius já havia acabado ( ou fingia ter acabado) os deveres e olhava a entrada da Ala Hospitalar ansiosamente, Pedro franzia o cenho e escrevia algo e Lily... agora lia um livro atentamente... Eu voltei a desenhar no que tive minha atenção despertada pela porta, que tinha acabado de se abrir.

Eu mal vi o que aconteceu depois, apenas senti uma latejada forte nos cortes, quando um emaranhado de cabelos loiros me abraçou.

-Ah, Tiiiiiiiiii, eu fiquei tão preocupada... me disseram o que tinha acontecido com você... você esta bem? Está muito machucado? Vai receber alta quando? Quer que eu fique te fazendo companhia? Ah, Tiiiiiiii, fala alguma coisa.

Eu sorri amarelo quando ela apertou o abraço, no que eu senti honestamente, que alguns dos cortes voltaram a se abrir. Sirius prendia o riso quando eu o encarei pedindo socorro.

Lily, pelo que eu pude ouvir, entrava numa conversa animada com Lisa, Ana e Alice.

-Er... será que dá para me soltar, Karla?

-Ah, desculpe. – disse ela se afastando no que eu a encarei agradecido enquanto dobrava o meu desenho discretamente.

-Ah, Tiiiiiiiiiii... – doce ilusão... ela tornou a me abraçar com mais força, o que fez, conseqüentemente, eu cair com tudo de costas na maca e ela em cima de mim... até agora eu me pergunto porque eu não gritei pela dor sentida na hora...

-Er... Karla... isso... faz... cortes...doerem! – disse entre gemidos e ofegante.

-Ah, desculpe novamente. – disse ela corada no que eu revirei os olhos. – Mas é q...

-Não, afasta. – disse rapidamente ao perceber que ela se preparava para um novo abraço.

_Sirius – Chega Pontas, minha vez..._

_Tiago – Será que eu podia terminar?_

_Sirius – Você narrou demais..._

_Tiago – Narrei demais? Não fui eu que fiquei alugando o gravador o dia inteiro..._

_Lílian – Acha melhor a gente intrometer?_

_Pedro/Remo – Não... é normal..._

_Sirius – Eu aluguei o gravador ontem... ontem, se você não sabe é passado... hoje, presente e eu não narrei nada ainda..._

_Tiago – Você realmente é insuportável!_

_Sirius – Considero isso como um sim?_

_Tiago – Que seja..._

Coitado do Pontas... a situação dele é realmente preocupante... e eu me divirto muito com isso, mas agora chega de olhar para esse marmanjo com sua _adorada_ Karla... Dúvida, será que se eu fizer cara de dor a Lisa vem me ver? Quem sabe uma cara de quem está a beira da morte? Ou quem sabe sofrendo as piores dores possíveis como se tivesse sendo atingido pela Cruciatus? Poxa, ela só está ligando para a Lily! Eu também me machuquei e EU também mereço a devida atenção... Tudo bem, ela esta magoada ( só magoada? Ela não te suporta, Sirius Black!) comigo... mas daí a deixaresse pobre cachorrinho sem amparo moral? Sinto que eu estou definhando aos poucos... entrando em depressão... carente de atenção e carinho ( e outras coisas também)... Ela TEM que vir me ver...

Sorri marotamente ao perceber que ela vinha na minha direção... ela me olhava séria ( Merlin, me mate mais... ela fica maravilhosamente sexy quando está assim), apesar de ter os olhos brilhando levemente.

-Como está Black?

-Acho que sobrevivo. – respondi sorrindo sincero.

Lisa continuou a me encarar, no que eu, rapidamente dei espaço para ela se sentar na maca, no que ela rapidamente o fez.

-Fico feliz por não ter sido grave, Black.

Eu senti que sairia voando se pudesse... Ela se preocupou comigo... A LISA SE PREOCUPOU COMIGO! Merlin, acho melhor eu parar, será que a doença de Tiago é contiagiosa? Meus pensamentos estão sendo de um completo idiota e eu não sou um idiota, eu sou Sirius Black! E tenho que dar uma resposta a altura e não ficar com essa cara de bobo, idiota, imbecil... eu definitivamente NÃO sou assim!

-Preocupada comigo, Delacourt?

-Um pouco... – disse ela voltando ao tom sarcástico, cruzando os braços enquanto eu a observava. – Me senti culpada por ter desejado sua morte... achei que foi praga minha.

-Você não gostaria de cuidar de mim? Estou tão carente aqui nesse lugar...

-Bem, eu devia cuidar do Tiago... – disse ela olhando de soslaio para meu amigo, que tinha uma cara extremamente entediada enquanto a Karla falava sem parar, sentada na beira da cama dele. – afinal, ele está num estado muito pior do que o seu...

-Mas o seu cachorrinho sou eu... e o Tiago já tem a Karla para cuidar dele... – disse sorrindo marotamente. – E eu não tenho ninguém... somente você... – ah, eu fiz aquela minha famosa e ( quase) irresistível "cara de cachorro carente de afeto e abandonado por tudo e todos prestes a entrar em estado depressivo"... e segurei a mão dela, no que ela corou fortemente.

_Tiago – Nossa, "cara de cachorro carente de afeto e abandonado por tudo e todos prestes a entrar em estado depressivo"? Essa é nova para mim... Exagerado ele, não?E olhe que só foi alguns cortes no rosto... pior fui eu que tive o rosto, peito e braços... achei que também viriam as pernas de cortesia..._

_(risos)_

_Sirius – Bem, você tinha a Karla..._

_Tiago – Somente um comentário... Antes só do que mal ( e bota mal nisso) acompanhado..._

_Sirius – E eu não tinha ninguém..._

_Tiago – Como se você fosse algo importante..._

_Remo – Ah, eles se amam..._

_Lílian – Ainda são amigos..._

_Sirius – Posso não ser, mas mais que você, sim..._

_Remo – Relembrando os velhos tempos?_

_Tiago – Por que não? Assim ele esquece o que esta narrando e me deixa narrar logo de uma vez..._

_Sirius – Muito engraçado..._

_Tiago – E aí, Al..._

_Sirius – Não se preocupe, lembrei..._

-Eu... – disse ela se aproximando levemente do meu rosto... Eu estou vendo direito? Lisa Delacourt tomando a atitude aqui... rapidamente me levantei e a enlacei com minha cintura... Era a hora Sirius Black.

-Sr Black e Sr Pettingrew...

Merlin, se eu pudesse matar essa enfermeira com minhas próprias mãos... Lisa rapidamente se levantou ( quase me levando junto), no que eu encarei a enfermeira emburrado.

-Sim? – falei irritado... tudo bem, ela pega no nosso pé porque tagarelamos muito quando visitamos alguém aqui... reclamamos das poções que ela nos dá e por ficar mais do que uma semana aqui... mas daí ela vir atrapalhar o MEU momento com a Lisa! Realmente, eu não tenho sorte...

-Estão liberados.

-Estão liberados... – Ah, aquelas palavras soaram para mim como uma linda melodia... enfim sós Lílian Evans...

_Sirius – Aí é covardia... _

_Tiago – Minha vez..._

_Sirius – Tapar minha boca e me impedir de falar..._

_Tiago – Pronto, já soltei, não? Minha vez!_

Hã... resta saber o que eu vou fazer... Merlin, eu não planejei NADA! Sou um burro, idiota e imbecil! Um perfeito Sirius Black.

_Sirius –Ei, ofenda o animago, mas não ofenda o homem!_

_Lílian – Dá no mesmo Sirius._

_(risos)_

E para _melhorar _a situação... a Karla ainda estava aqui... realmente, eu tenho sorte... Espero sincera e honestamente que ela não peça para ficar aqui ou finja ( ou quebre de verdade) algum osso para ficar aqui...

Mas, Graças aos Céus, ela não pediu para ficar ( nem passou mal ou quebrou osso algum)... já que percebeu que eu estava com sono(um fingido sono na verdade) e necessitava de descanso... Todos foram embora e logo depois, eu ouvi a porta da sala da enfermeira se fechar... O que eu faço?

Bem, eu não fiz nada... tentava em vão dizer alguma coisa, tentava quebrar aquele silêncio quase constragedor, mas as palavras simplesmente se perdiam no meio do caminho... eu cheguei a abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, mas não saia nada... solução: será que se eu me jogar de uma das janelas daqui de cima eu morro logo de uma vez? Eu simplesmente PERDI a fala... Merlin, você realmente não me ajuda...

_Sirius – Ele não precisa ajudar, afinal, a fala é sua..._

**N/Autora - Normal Tiago, interrupções em negrito Lílian,**

Lílian soltou um longo suspiro, no que eu despertei de meus devaneios de qual seria a melhor morte para mim... e a olhei de soslaio, arregalei os olhos rapidamente ao ver que ela estava se deitando na cama, ligeiramente distraída.

-LILY!

-AI!  
Ela gemeu de dor, no mesmo segundo que eu me levantava e a olhava desesperado.

-Você está bem? – ah, que pergunta mais idiota Tiago Potter, olha só para a cara de dor dela.

Não esperei resposta, apenas a levantei pelos ombros, no que ela me agradeceu ofegante...

-Ah, obrigada Potter. – disse ela sorrindo, no que eu senti meu rosto corar.

-Você é maluca ou o quê?

-Eu... esqueci...

-Quer piorar? – cena inédita... Tiago Potter ralhando com Lílian Evans.

-Mas é claro que não! – disse ela irritada.

**Segundo sinal de loucura: Agradecer ao Potter e deixar ele ralhar com você!**

-Então por que se deitou de bruços? – disse olhando-a preocupado. – Ainda está doendo muito?

-Não, estou melhor... só está latejando um pouco... – disse ela numa careta... Melhor? Sei...

-Lily... tem certeza que você está bem? – disse com a voz rouca, num tom beirando a desespero.

_Sirius – Deixe que eu falo por você... "Patético!"_

_Tiago – Obrigado._

-Claro... – insistiu ela me encarando e depois descendo o olhar para o meu peito, ao ver minha nítida careta ( que eu tentei esconder).. – POTTER- disse abrindo a minha blusa.

_Sirius – Abrindo a blusa... Hum, o que pretendia com isso futura Sra Potter?_

_Lílian – Sirius, o que você tem de pervertido, você tem de pervertido._

_Pedro – Normal..._

_Tiago – Bem, eu até queria fazer atualmente o que se passou na mente pervertida do Sirius... Mas, estamos de guerra declarada, não é?_

_Lílian – Com certeza querido..._

_Tiago – Hum... beijar vale?_

_Sirius – Vai perder Pontas? Com saudades?_

_Tiago – Perder não, com saudades sim..._

_Lílian – É para deixar as coisas mais... interessantes, por quê não?_

_Tiago – Ok._

-POTTER- repetiu quando viu as faixas sobre o meu peito manchadas de sangue, passando os dedos levemente no local, no que eu, tentei em vão, reprimir um gemido.

-Isso aqui esta latejando e muito... – disse sorrindo no que ela revirou os olhos, enquanto eu a encarava "Até numa hora tão séria como essa ele faz uma brincadeira?" sorri fracamente ao ter conseguido ler o pensamento dela.

-Potter! Isso aqui está piorando... Por que você não avisou para M. Pomfrey?

-Eu... não tinha percebido... mas vou ficar bem.

Ela tornou a revirar os olhos... Oras, não tem problema nenhum, eu nem estou sentindo tanta dor assim? Aliás, eu só percebi isso quando ela tocou...

-AI! – deixei escapar um grito de dor quando ela passou os dedos com mais força.

-Vai ficar bem... sei... Ah, não, não está doendo nada... Você é um perfeito cabeça-dura Potter!

-Certo, confesso... está doendo pra caramba, mas daqui a pouco passa.

-Nada disso... eu vou chamar a M. Pomfrey.

**Terceiro sinal de loucura: Ter se preocupado com o Potter e estar ralhando com ele como se já tivesse essa intimidade...**

_Remo – Ela aje com profunda consciência e dá a desculpa de que é apenas um sinal de loucura... _

_Sirius – Interpretando essa 'loucura' com louca pelo idiota do Potter... acho que ela tem razão... Só uma louca se casaria com Tiago Pontas Potter tendo Sirius Almofadinhas Black a seu inteiro dispor..._

_Tiago – Acho que a Lisa adoraria ouvir suas confissões, Sirius..._

_Sirius – Ela já ouve..._

_Pedro – E o que ela diz?_

_Sirius – Apenas ri._

_Remo – Estou cercado de doidos..._

_Tiago – Ah, não se preocupe Remo... você já é um..._

_Remo – Ah, muito obrigado por me lembrar isso, Tiago..._

_(risos)_

M. Pomfrey entrou correndo com aquela vasilha e novas toalhas e faixas... hora da nova sessão tortura.

-Por Merlin Sr Potter, você devia ter me avisado... Isso pode inflamar novamente sabia? O que pode ser muito pior... – disse ela revirando os olhos enquanto tirava as faixas do meu peito. – Por isso que eu não gosto de visitas... Por mais que se previna, elas sempre tem que fazer alguma coisa errada. – ela completou me deitando na maca, molhando a toalha na solução e colocando sobre o meu peito novamente, no que eu gritei de dor, mas senti um imenso alívio segundos depois... Lílian assistia a tudo sentada em sua maca.

_Sirius – Assistia ou admirava?_

_Lílian – Sempre com um comentário maldoso a espreita, não?_

_Sirius – Fazer o quê, eu sou assim..._

_Lílian – Para o seu governo Sirius Black... eu não estava olhando, quer dizer... só um pouco._

_Sirius – Ah... só um pouco... sei._

_Lílian – Não me venha com ironias Sr Black._

_Sirius – Ok, ok, me calei._

_Tiago – Obrigado._

Ela retirou as toalhas e colocou uma nova bandagem... no que eu me deitei novamente ao ver que Lílian já estava deitada de bruços, coberta da cintura para baixo.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, mas esse movimento fez os ferimentos formigarem, não posso me deitar de lado por que o braço vai doer e muito menos por as mãos embaixo da cabeça, por que vai doer também... bem, seria mais prático me enrolar com uma múmia... eu ODEIO dormir com os braços tesos do lado do corpo... Me cobri com as cobertas, tirando os óculos e colocando em cima da mesa de cabeceira, fechando os olhos a espera da boa vontade do sono chegar...

Estava num estado de quase sonolência quando sou despertado por uma voz doce.

-Potter?

-Hum... – falei sem ao menos ter se movido.

-Você já está dormindo?

-Sim...

-Ah, é? E porque você está falando? – disse ela aumentando o tom de voz.

Eu comecei a rir, no que ela, pela primeira vez na vida, me acompanhou.

-Se eu respondi, é claro que não estava dormindo, não é Lily? – disse sorrindo me sentando na maca. – Que foi? – disse encarando-a, apesar de não enxegar nada além de borrões.

Lílian começou a rir novamente.

-Você fica realmente esquisito sem os óculos... seu olho esquerdo desvia um pouco.

_Sirius – Desvia um pouco? Desvia muito! Seja sincera Lily!_

_Tiago – Sirius, sinceramente eu vou te enfiar essa almofada güela abaixo... Quer calar essa matraca?_

_Sirius – Que mau humor, você hein Pontas?_

_Tiago – Vai calar?_

_Sirius – Depois desse olhar de psicopata assassino maníaco ou sei mais o quê... sim._

_Tiago – Se você não calar eu chamo a carrocinha... seu vira-lata!_

_Sirius – Aí é maldade..._

_(risos)_

-Razão essa para eu sempre usa-los... – disse sorrindo e repondo os óculos, no que vi que ela ainda exibia uma feição risonha. – Fala, o que foi?

-Não consigo dormir... e você?

-Também não... – bem, eu simplesmente não podia dizer que estava quase conseguindo antes dela me interromper.. pois, além de soar arrogante, eu não perderia essa chance nem por mil galeões...

-O que faremos?

-Bem... – eu sorri marotamente no que ela revirou os olhos. – Quer mesmo saber o que eu pensei?

_Sirius – Querem saber o que eu pensei?_

_pof_

_Sirius – Ok, entendi o recado... Ah, adoro deixar o Pontas irritado._

_Tiago – É, você acabou de conseguir o que pretendia... Saco._

-Não... tenho medo de descobrir o que vai nessa sua mente pervertida, Potter.

-Já que estamos conversando civilizadamente... por que não me chama de Tiago? – disse sorrindo sincero.

-Hum... não me sinto confortável de te chamar de Tiago por enquanto, Potter... – disse ela sincera.

**Quarto sinal de loucura: Admitir para o Potter que não se sente confortável em chama-lo de Tiago... Acorda-lo por causa da _sua_ insônia. estar tendo uma conversa normal sem ter ralhado com ele uma vez sequer e estar gostando da conversa...e, o pior de tudo... ter pensado seriamente na proposta pervertida dele, apesar de não saber qual seria, apenas ter uma vaga idéia...**

-Entendo... – respondi sincero. – Tenho uma idéia nem tão _pervertida _assim...

-E qual seria?

-Hum... – eu rapidamente sorri. – Esquecer as desavenças e conversamos sobre qualquer assunto...

Ela pareceu pensar na proposta e para minha intensa surpresa e futuro rosto corado... Ela se sentou na ponta da minha cama.

-Então... começaremos pelo quê?

**Quinto sinal de loucura: Merlin, que diabos eu estou fazendo sentada na ponta da cama do Potter?**

-Nada a ver com Hogwarts... Que tal falarmos um pouco na nossa infância? – disse num novo sorriso.

-Da infância? Pode ser...

**Sexto sinal de loucura: Falar que nem uma doida sobre a minha infância _inteira_ para o Potter! E ainda por cima mostrar interesse anormal pela infância _dele._**

-Você o quê? – exclamei espantado no que ela começou a rir.

-É sério... quando eu tinha oito anos eu escrevi um bilhete para minha mãe dizendo que ia fugir de casa... coloquei uma almofada dentro da minha mochila da escola... dei a volta no quarteirão e voltei dizendo... " Pronto... fugi e voltei", no que minha mãe só faltou me afogar com as lágrimas dela.

_Sirius – Assim vocês me ofendem... será que eu fui o único que fugiu de casa de verdade?_

_Tiago – Se eu tivesse uma mãe igual a sua, certamente faria o mesmo sem exitar..._

-Chego a conclusão de que você _é _maluca...

-Bem, não fui eu que quando tinha seis anos montou em um dragão adormecido... – disse Lílian rindo, no que eu a acompanhei.

-Sorte que minha mãe viu a tempo... ou se não teríamos churrasco de Tiago Potter para o jantar naquele dia...

-Ah, isso faria um bem tão grande para a humanidade...

-Assim você me ofende... – disse sorrindo notando que ela não dizia aquela frase com aquele tom sarcástico de sempre.

-Estou sendo realista. – concluiu ela.

-Você fazia coisas entranhas?

-Bota estranhas nisso... a primeira aparição de magia em mim foi quando eu tinha três anos... consegui convocar até mim uma boneca que estava na última prateleira... eu sorri alegremente, mas Petúnia soltou um gemido ao ter visto a cena... desde então sempre acontecia coisas estranhas coisas quebravam quando eu ficava muito irritada, as pessoas que me pirraçavam caiam sem motivo algum... e Petúnia, junto com as suas amigas de escola me apelidaram de "A Estranha Lílian", mas, apesar de tudo, conseguia fazer amizades... Desde a minha "primeira magia" que Petúnia começava a me pirraçar ( e a me chamar de aberração da natureza)... para você ver, o quão paranoica por normalidade que ela é... ela nunca gostou de contos de fadas...

-Contos de fadas? – perguntei surpreso. – Não seriam com fadas mordentes, seriam? – disse numa careta.

Lílian começou a rir.

-Não... contos de fadas é o que chamamos de estórias fictícias... bem, como explicar... – o s olhos dela brilharam, na certa devia estar relembrando de alguns daqueles tais contos. –E as fadas não são como fadas mordentes, em geral são humanos com asinhas e as bruxas não são boanzinhas... – ela sorriu. – Tinha um príncipe... uma princesa... uma série de coisas que acontecem até que eles se encontram, se apaixonam, se separam, tornam a se reencontrar e vivem feliz para sempre... Tem outros tipos também... mas as de príncipes e princesas eram as minhas favoritas... – disse ela tão rápido que me deixou até tonto.

-Realmente, vocês trouxas tem cada idéia maluca...

-Ah, não me diga que sua mãe nunca te contou histórias para dormir?

-Contava... mas geralmente não era esses contos melosos... Era até engraçado as vezes... Mas em geral ela me contava história das Mitologias...

-Ah... Interessante. Incrível... como podemos ser tão parecidos e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo...

**Sétimo sinal de loucura: Eu e o Potter parecidos e diferentes ao mesmo tempo? Desde quando eu e este ser temos algo em comum? O que será que tinha na compressa de M. Pomfrey? Merlin, essa não sou eu!**

-É mesmo... Bem, eu cheguei a estudar em escolas trouxas, mais era realmente chato, já que os garotos viviam falando de coisas como beisebol, ou um tal de futebol... alguns desenhos malucos... e eu não entendia absolutamente nada. Eu era o garoto mais desenturmado da escola.

-Para a popularidade de agora, quem diria que algum dia Tiago Potter tivesse sido impopular...

-Mas, por incrível que pareça eu não queria sair, eu gostava da escola... Com um tempo descobri o que era beisebol e futebol... só que até agora eu não acho graça em um jogo que só se usam uma bola só... Quadribol é muito mais emocionante... E descobri que esses desenhos malucos eram desenhos animados e um objeto maluco que fazia "Trim" se chamava telefone... e que não era para ser jogado contra a parede, que foi o que eu fiz quando estava na sala do diretor por ter arranjado briga com outro aluno, porque o idiota vivia caçoando dos meu óculos. No que minha mãe teve que comparecer a diretoria dias depois e inventar uma desculpa qualquer por causa do meu comportamento anormal...– disse sorrindo. – Guardo boas lembranças dessa época...

-Eu nunca sabia que um bruxo freqüentava uma escola trouxa...

-Ah, meu pai que insistiu... quando ele era pequeno, ele também tinha freqüentado... apesar dos Potter sempre ser uma família de puro-sangue e de bom nome, por assim dizer, tínhamos uma ligeira queda pelos trouxas... – tornei a sorrir. – Meu avó tinha um grande amigo bruxo nascido trouxa e contou tantas coisas para ele, que ele ficou fascinado...

-Quer dizer que desde o ínicio dos tempos vocês nunca se misturaram com trouxas? – ela murmurou. – Assim tipo... casando?

-Hum, hum. – disse sorrindo.

-Devo me curvar? – disse ela zombativa.

-Para você ver, meus pais são primos distantes, que foram prometidos desde pequenos...

-Eles não se amavam?

-Muito pelo contrário... como minha mãe sempre me contava quando eu perguntava isso para ela... " Sempre quando víamos um ao outro não nos desgrudávamos nunca... O que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que seu pai as vezes pensa em voltar para a época de infância"... Ela ainda me conta que, quando eles assistiram a um casamento, meu pai se virou e perguntou para ela... " Posso ser sua noiva?".

Lílian gargalhou.

-Vale lembrar que meu pai só tinha cinco anos na época.

Lílian sorriu.

-Então provavelmente você irá continuar essa tradição?

**Oitavo sinal de loucura: Por que raios senti um aperto no meu peito ao dizer essa frase?**

-Bem... – eu sorri. – Eu nunca fui de obedecer regras... acho que está na hora da tradição dos Potter ser quebrada, o que acha?

Lílian apenas deu de ombros e sorriu, mal sabe que para eu quebrar essa regra só depende dela... e somente dela.

-Meu Merlin! – ela se levantou rapidamente, no que eu me assustei.

-O que foi?

-Já está amanhecendo... conversamos a madrugada inteira!

Eu me levantei e fiquei ao lado dela. Ao longe os primeiros raios de sol se faziam presentes por detrás das copas das árvores da floresta.

Lílian olhou de soslaio para mim e sorriu, no que eu retribui o sorriso...

**Nono sinal de loucura: Sorrir para o Potter...**

Bem, não era o que eu esperava... para mim, se tivéssemos que ver algum dia o amanhecer juntos seria na beira de uma praia, abraçados e não de uma Ala Hospitalar, eu receoso de abraça-la ( pelo meu peito, pelas as costar dela e também com medo de que ela ralhasse comigo...), enquanto ela sorria do jeito que eu adoro.

Para minha intensa surpresa e alegria, ela segurou minha mão e murmurou um alegre "Bom dia, Tiago"... no que eu respondi num sussurro rouco " Bom dia, Lily", logo após ter recuperado o transe que ela me fez passar ao ter dito Tiago... Tiago... ELA ME CHAMOU DE TIAGO!

_Sirius – Não, ela não te chamou de Tiago, te chamou de Paulo..._

_Tiago – Sem comentários... _

Cara, isso foi um avanço e tanto!

**Décimo e decisivo sinal de loucura: Desejar bom dia para o Potter, chama-lo de Tiago e ainda por cima... SEGURAR a mão dele... Céus, eu estou maluca.**

_Sirius – por Tiago Potter._

_Tiago – Definitivamente você soube a hora certa de falar..._

_Sirius – Obrigado._

-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ EM PÉ? – Merlin, tem vezes que ela consegue gritar mais alto do que a Lily... por falar nela, ela rapidamente largou a minha mão e se virou para olhar a enfermeira, no que eu a segui.

M. Pomfrey estava com o rosto um pouco amassado, enrolada em um roupão... acho que ela desabou de sono depois de ter me atendido, por que, percebo eu agora, quase sempre quando eu estava na Ala Hospitalar ela aparecia para ver como estava a intervalos regulares... Não a culpo por ter dormido... trabalho de enfermeira deve ser um saco!

_Lílian – Assim você me ofende..._

_Tiago – É o que eu sempre penso... não sei como você gosta dessa profissão..._

_Lílian – Bem, realmente é um saco quando se tem pacientes como você! E concordo com M. Pomfrey, você é o paciente mais impaciente que eu já vi em toda a minha breve carreira..._

_Tiago – Mas você só cuidou de mim uma vez..._

_Lílian – Pra nunca mais... Vocês me digam... ele é assanhado assim com todas as enfermeiras ou foi só comigo?_

_Sirius – O que acha?_

_Lílian – NÃO SÃO TODAS, SÃO?_

_Tiago – Ele quer acabar com meu casamento..._

_Sirius – É só com você mesmo..._

_Lílian – Pois francamente, me agarrar daquela forma quando eu estava fazendo curativo nele..._

_Sirius – E eu lá na cama ao lado segurando vela..._

_Lílian – E melar meu belo uniforme com o sangue dele..._

_Tiago – Não me diga que você não gostou..._

_Lílian – Bem, eu tive que te dar uma poção do sono para fazer o curativo..._

_Remo – Mas infelizmente não queria dar..._

_Lílian – REMO!_

_Remo – Falei mentira?_

_Lílian – Não..._

_(risos)_

_Tiago – Ela gosta..._

-Nada... – disse Lílian rapidamente –...acordamos cedo devido aos ferimentos e resolvemos assistir o sol nascer.

-Vocês sentiram alguma coisa durante o resto da noite? Eu dormi... – disse a enfermeira corada, mas mesmo assim com o rosto firme.

-Ah, não... – disse sorrindo. – Tudo tranqüilo...

-Dormimos como anjinhos... – Lílian completou lançando um olhar significativo para mim.

-Bom, as faixas serão trocadas hoje a tarde... e, se não houver mais visitas como aquela... – disse ela irritada. – Vocês dois podem ser liberados hoje à noite. – disse ela numa careta.

Mas jÿ Merlin, você realmente NÃO colabora comigo...

-Mas por quê? – perguntei sem pensar.

-A pedido do diretor, Sr Potter. – ela falou em tom contrariado. – Ano de NIEM's é importante para a carreira futura e não tem cabimento vocês ficarem aqui por mais tempo, quando estão se sentindo bem melhor...

Realmente, eu tenho sorte...

A enfermeira voltou para a sala, no que eu e Lily voltamos para suar respectivas macas.

-Acho uma ótima idéia... – falou ela sorrindo. – Estava preocupada por perder tantas aulas assim... Fora que ontem eu já perdi a de transfiguração... Meu Merlin...

-Ah, ela só falou sobre animagia...

-Você ainda diz só?

-Ah, é moleza. – disse despreocupado.

-Moleza... Você fala isso porque assistiu às aulas... Mas eu não assisti e eu não me dou bem nessa matéria. – disse ela fechando os olhos. – Obrigada por se mostrar que é bom em tudo o que faz, Potter.

-Eu não sou bom em tudo que faço Lily... tem coisas qu... Lily?

Ótimo, ótimo, ela me deixou falando sozinho novamente... sem mais nada de interessante para fazer, resolvi seguir o caminho dela.

-

Sirius e eu nos encarávamos constantemente, pensando a mesma coisa... O que será que teria acontecido na noite passada na Ala Hospitalar entre Tiago e Lílian? Sirius, imagino eu, deve ter pensado numa sessão de agarramento durante a madrugada inteira... quanto a mim, eu pensei que eles tinham ido dormir sem dizer um "Ai", mas duvido piamente de que o Pontas perderia uma chance dessas... O café aquela manhã foi silencioso... se não fosse o fato de uma sonserina ter gritado quando o nariz dela começava a inchar consideravelmente, no que eu reconheci a sonserina como sendo Narcisa Black, prima de Sirius, encarei o maroto e ele esboçou um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios enquanto assistia a inútil tentativa da garota de esconder o nariz que agora chegava a seus trinta centímetros...

-Meu presente de aniversário para a minha querida prima... – disse ele rindo. – Só não sabia que ela seria tão lerda a ponto de não perceber isso mais cedo...

-Quando foi que você jogou a azaração nela? – disse Pedro curioso.

-Ah... toque de mestre... Por que você acha que eu peguei a capa do Pontas emprestada sem a permissão dele? E ouvi os sermões de Remo desde quando a peguei ontem a noite? Ah, só está começando... espero que o Pontas não se importe de ter uma companhia nem tão agradável assim ho... – ele não terminou a frase, pois começou a gargalhar que nem um louco, junto com o resto da mesa Grifinória e parte da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, me virei bem a tempo de ver os cabelos dela adquirirem um tom vermelho enquanto ela se levantava rapidamente, derrubando algumas coisas da mesa com o nariz que estava chegando a quase meio metro, alguns sonserinos chegaram a abaixar a cabeça, sentido o nariz dela passar de raspão sobre elas, enquanto Narcisa corria para fora do salão... Bem, eu não gosto muito desse tipo de brincadeira, mas não consegui conter a gargalhada na garganta... ainda mais quando ela teve que se virar de lado para abrir a porta e passando por ela de costas, antes de se virar e correr para a Ala Hospitalar.

Sirius gargalhou mais alto ainda, e eu parei de rir ofegante.

-Sirius... você não presta...

-Obrigado.

-

Acordei por volta das duas da tarde, as costas não mais latejavam e eu tive a ligeira impressão de que alguns cortes haviam se fechado, olhei para a cama ao lado, Tiago ainda estava dormindo... Espera, eu disse Tiago? Não, o _Potter _ainda estava dormindo. Continuei a observa-lo, afinal, não havia nada melhor para fazer mesmo... ele abriu os olhos lentamente e, num ato de instinto, levou a mão à cabeçeira da cama e pegou os óculos e os colocou... Ele se sentou na cama e começou a gargalhar... No que eu rapidamente me virei para ver o motivo da graça.

Narcisa Black, a _amável _prima do meu não tão velho amigo Sirius Black, e uma idiota que sempre me insulta quando tem oportunidade e que, infelizmente, é monitora como eu, deixando impossível o fato de eu aplica-la uma detenção ou descontar pontos da casa ( proeza essa permitida por Dumbledore a fim de conter os marotos... o que eu achei ótimo, pois podia descontar pontos dos idiotas Sonserinos que me chamavam de sangue-ruim e ver a cara de desespero do Potter quando eu tirava cinqüenta pontos quando o pegava à noite rondando pelo castelo com a desculpa ( segundo ele) de que saia apenas para acalmar os ânimos... (de que forma? Penso eu... provavelmente agarrando uma garota por aí..) e ainda tinha a audácia de me chamar para um encontro às escuras... dizendo que era bem mais excitante me agarrar à noite do que num passeio a Hogsmeade... bem, foi o que eu entedi ele dizer antes de gritar com ele após ouvir ele dizer que eu ficava realmente sexy quando estava corada de raiva com o rosto levemente iluminado pelo luar, quando ele me chamava para dar uma volta com ele, já que tinham se encontrado "por um acaso e ironia do destino".)... Bem, acho que eu sempre me empolgo um pouco quando falo do idiota do Potter, então vamos voltar...

Continuando... eu acompanhei o Potter na gargalhada ao ver o estado lastimável da garota à minha frente...Estava com o nariz com os seus cinqüenta centímeros... enquanto os cabelos, antes lisos e loiros, estavam parecendo uma palha e ruivos... seu rosto estava púrpura e tinha na testa escrito "Feliz Aniversário", ela me olhou feio e murmurou.

-Não admito que você, uma sangue-ruim, rie de mim... – bem, foi o que eu entendi do que ela disse, pois as gargalhadas do Potter, nem as minhas me permitiu ouvir direito.

O Potter, se é que era possível, riu mais alto ainda, no que a enfermeira tentou, em vão, o acalmar ( e a mim também), tivemos que tomar uma poção calmante para parar de rir... sendo que o Potter, jogou boa parte dela no rosto da enfermeira no que eu ri mais alto ainda.

Acalmado os ânimos, a enfermeira deu uma poção para Narcisa, dizendo que com algumas horas o efeito passaria e fechou o cortinado com um feitiço.

-É uma pena... Esta bem aí Black? – disse num tom risonho.

-Cale sua boca, sua sangue-ruim asquerosa, você não tem esse direito de falar assim comigo!

-Você está em desvantagem aqui queridinha... Realmente se eu encontrar quem fez isso com você... darei um beijo como forma de agradecimento por ter me feito rir tanto... – eu sufoquei a risada com o travesseiro no que ela praguejou todos os nomes insultantes que conhecia para mim, no que eu sufoquei o riso mais ainda, percebendo que Tiago olhava feio para o cortinado e fechava os punhos.

-Como você pode rir com ela dizendo tantas coisas horríveis de você? – disse ele num sussurro rouco.

-Bem, ela não está com muitas condições de falar não é? Afinal... – nessa parte eu aumentei a voz o bastante para ela me ouvir. –... como uma ofensa pode me atingir dita por alguém que tem um cabelo que mais parece uma palha de estábulo e um rosto púrpura e um nariz daquele tamanho? Ah, propósito querida... "Feliz Aniversário".

Narcisa apenas bufou de raiva enquanto eu recomeçava a gargalhar, no que Tiago me acompanhou...

-Francamente... Será que vocês não sabem que isso aqui é uma Ala Hospitalar?

Paramos de rir rapidamente enquanto nos entreolhávamos, tornei a sufocar o riso no travesseiro enquanto o Potter fazia o mesmo... realmente, até que aquela poção derramada não foi tão ruim assim.

-

Á noite fomos liberados depois de cerca de uma hora de recomendações da enfermeira... bem, tirando o fato de ter que irmos amanhã à noite para trocar os curativos e tomarmos a poção em determinados períods e não pegarmos peso algum, podia-se dizer que eu voltei a minha rotina.

-Quem você acha que fez aquilo com a Black? – disse enquanto nos dirigíamos em silêncio para o salão comunal.

-Destruo a minha vassoura se o autor desse fato não foi Sirius Black...

-Então você deve ter plena certeza... para apostar uma coisa tão valiosa para você...

-Bem, tem coisas mais valiosas do que uma vassoura... o amor por exemplo...

Ele me encarou tão firmemente e disse aquilo de um jeito que me fez ficar totalmente arrepiada.

-Tem razão... – disse rouca.

Quando entramos no salão comunal uma bando de garotas cercaram Tiago murmurando algo tipo "Você está bem mesmo?" ou "Ah,Ti, fiquei tão preocupada, mas M. Pomfrey proibiu visitas hoje.", revirei os olhos e sorri quando as garotas e Sirius e Remo vieram ao meu encontro.

-Como está a ruivinha que eu amo tanto? – disse Sirius me abraçando pelos ombros, olhando para algum ponto atrás de mim. – Acho melhor ir socorrer o Pontas... Antes que os cortes deles se abram novamente...

Olhei para trás enquanto o Sirius abria espaço entre as garotas e puxava Tiago, enquanto sentávamos ao redor de uma das mesas.

-... Ele esta bem garotas, agora, preciso de meu amigo um pouco, sim?

-E aí Pontas... me diga o estado da minha _amada _prima... – disse ele abraçando o amigo pelos ombros.

Tiago apenas me encarou enquanto se sentava na poltrona ao meu lado.

-Não falei que tinha sido ele?

-Ah, é claro que fui eu... – disse o maroto passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Sorri marotamente enquanto encarava Sirius, que estava sentado ao lado de Tiago.

-Então... Acho que tenho que cumprir minha promessa...

-Que promessa? – disse Pedro, Sirius, Lisa, Ana e Alice ao mesmo tempo, no que Remo apenas revirou os olhos eTiago me encarava num olhar estranho.

-Vocês logo verão...

-Eu vou gostar? – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente enquanto eu me sentava no braço da poltrona dele.

-O que você acha? – eu pisquei o olho para meu amigo no que ele levantou um sobrancelha e eu senti que a Lisa se remexia na cadeira.

Eu segurei o queixo de Sirius delicadamente e o fiz me encarar.

-É o que eu estou pensando?

-Acho que sim...

Eu me aproximei do rosto dele aos poucos no que o maroto alargava o sorriso, quando nossas bocas estavam bem próximas, eu virei o rosto dele e dei um beijo estalado na bochecha, no que todos, sem exceção, riram.

-Ei! – disse Sirius risonho.

-Eu falei que beijaria quem fez isso com a Narcisa, mas não disse onde... o Potter estáde prova.

-Ah, mas a opinião do Pontas não conta... – disse Sirius emburrado.

-Eu passo minha promessa para a Lisa então...

-LILY! – minha amiga corou enquanto Almofadinhas abria um sorriso maroto.

-Você bem que está me devendo um beijo Delacourt...

-Passado, Black, passado. – disse ela irritada, mas sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios.

-E então, como a minha adorada prima reagiu? – indagou Sirius sorrindo, enquanto eu sentava na minha poltrona.

Eu sorri de volta e começamos a contar sobre o que tinha ocorrido aos risos das garotas e dos outros três marotos.

-

Merlin, realmente me diga... por que o sexo feminino tem que ser complicado? E dentre as mais das mais complicadas ela tem que ser justo a mulher que eu amo? Será que até um suspiro que eu der a Lílian leva para o lado mais pervertido? Não nego que eu realmente faço as coisas visando outro lado... afinal, eu quero essa garota para mim, SOMENTE para mim... Mas a minha segunda intenção para com ela não é a segunda intenção que ela pensa que eu quero ter... Será que ela não percebe que eu, Tiago Potter, tenho sentimentos e REALMENTE gosto dela?

_Sirius – Acho que não..._

Até uma conversa amigável que tivemos na Ala Hospitalar ela levou para o lado maldoso da história... ainda me chamam de pervertido... e como se não bastasse essa calúnia, ela me deu um tapa na cara... que até agora eu quero entender o por quê... e, se é que era possível, o ódio que ela sentia por mim centriplicou... ou até zilhiplicou ( se é que isso existe... mas aumentou numa proporção de zilhões!). Realmente, eu quero um dia entender o que se passa naquela cabecinha ruiva que eu amo tanto, mas parece que isso é algo humanamente impossível...

_Sirius – Com certeza..._

Quando eu penso que subo um degrau, tropeço e saio rolando pela escada novamente e acabo por começar a subir tudo de novo. Lílian Evans... quem entende!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando sobre o que aconteceu... certo, irei contar...

_Tiago – Sirius, você é realmente chato... Quer parar de me olhar com essa cara?_

_Sirius – Pontas, isso é uma narração oral e não um diário! Só faltou você dizer..." Querido diário, por incrível que pareça, se passaram cerca de um ano desse terrível incidente, mas eu ainda sinto a face atingida doer... realmente a ruiva tem uma mão pesada... está vermelho até agora!" Você já pensou alguma vez na vida em escrever um diário e agora está extravasando seu desejo obscuro ( e mais veado) nesses relatos?_

_Tiago – Menos, Sirius._

_Lílian – Não vejo mal algum num garoto escrever um diário..._

_Tiago – Mas o Sirius acha..._

_Sirius – Você não escreveu um diário, escreveu?_

_Tiago – Não, mas um dia pensei em escrever um..._

Tudo ocorreu na manhã que sucedeu a nossa saída da Ala Hospitalar, eu alegre e feliz da vida, sorrindo alegremente e me sentei ao lado de Lílian.

-Bom dia!

Ela me encarou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Péssimo para você, Potter!

E lá se vai ela com o humor habitual, que eu conheço desde que a conheci... um tom irritado que ela sempre guarda para mim.

-Entendi o que você queria com aquela conversa Potter!

Eu franzi o cenho sem entender bulhufas de nada.

-Como assim?

-Como assim? – ela repetiu vermelha de raiva. – Realmente você é muito cara-de-pau! – ela aumentou o tom de voz, no que é claro, todas as atenções foram voltadas para nós... mas um barraco Lílian X Tiago... Eu mereço.

-Como assim cara-de-pau?

-Aquilo tudo foi uma nova tática sua não foi? Se fazer de bonzinho e santo, para assim eu pensar que você finalmente tinha se tornado mais maduro e não era mais o pegador de Hogwarts, o egocêntrico e arrogante Potter... e, agora pela manhã me chamar para sair com você, no que eu achando que tudo estaria a mil maravilhas, aceitaria, para logo depois você me descartar como lixo! Não, obrigada Potter, eu já descobri tudo... e a resposta é a de sempre... NÃO!

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, não entendendo o que ela quis dizer com isso...É minha impressão ou é proibido SORRIR agora? Ela se levantou rapidamente no que eu segurei o braço dela.

-Potter, me solta... – disse ela irritada.

-Lily, eu quero saber o porquê de você esta agindo assim... _O que foi que eu fiz agora?_

-Nada... além do que sempre quis fazer comigo... eu não sou igual as garotas com quem você sai Potter! Muito menos sou tão besta a ponto de cair em sua lábia... ME SOLTA!

-NÃO, SOLTO, NÃO!

-Ah é? – ela deu um tapa na minha cara no que eu a soltei rapidamente.

Ela se virou e saiu do salão, batendo a porta com violência, no que eu fiquei com cara de tacho, ali parado, vendo ela ir embora... recuperado, me sentei ao lado de Sirius, que prendia o riso.

-Me explica o que aconteceu...

-A ruivinha pensou que aquela conversa noturna não foi nada além do que a sua nova tática de conquista... ela acha que você ainda a vê como um desafio... – disse Remo beirando o riso.

-Mulheres... quem as entende? E você Almofadinhas... quieto.

-Realmente, a sua cara foi hilária.

-Me fala, Remo, o que foi que eu fiz de errado dessa vez? – disse vermelho, jogando algumas torradas no meu prato, com a voz rouca. – Eu NÃO chamei ela de meu lírio, anjo ruivo, minha ruivinha, meu amor, amada Lily, Lily, Lil, Evans, ou qualquer outra coisa... – senti que aumentava o tom de voz a medida que falava. – NÃO chamei ela para sair, não fiz nenhum comentário maldoso e MUITO menos a elogiei... – suspirei profundamente, continuando num tom um pouco alto. – Conversamos a noite toda e eu nem AO MENOS insinuei o fato de que queria sair com ela... CONVERSAMOS como grande amigos... e eu NÃO disse nada além de um "Bom dia" e ela ME DÁ UM TAPA NA CARA? É proibido chegar a sorrir quando se entra para tomar café da manhã? Essa é nova para mim... e olhe que eu nem sequer olhei para outra garota enquanto vinha para CÁ!

-Pontas, se acalma... – disse Remo e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

-ME ACALMAR? EU ESTOU CALMO!

Remo e Sirius se entreolharam e Pedro tremeu... Bem, pode-se dizer que eu sou a calma em pessoa... e só fico irritado por cinco motivos... Quando o assunto é grave, quando sou insultado ou insultam as pessoas de quem gosto, quando sinto cheiro de Artes das Trevas ou Comensais no ar, e o motivo pelo qual estou agora... Me acusarem de algo injustamente... Ah, também quando o Sirius me enche o saco...

-Ah, ta, está super-calmo. – Sirius se levantou e me puxou pelo braço, me tirando do salão principal, no que eu vi a pilha de torradas que estava no meu prato, sem perceber tinha passado todas as torradas da tigela para ele e, consequentemente tinha uma grande quantidade caindo ao redor do prato.

-Que se acalmar por favor? – disse Sirius me encostando na parede e passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, segundos depois Remo e Pedro vieram ao nosso encontro.

-COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMO?

-Ficando... E quer abaixar o tom de voz por favor antes que eu te dê um murro? – falou Sirius com a voz trêmula... Tiago Potter nervoso ( mais)gritaria ( igual a)Sirius Black irritado. Se eu me irrito, conseqüentemente o Almofadinhas se irrita com a minha irritação... do contrário é a mesma coisa... Bem, quanto ao Pedro, ele nunca se irritou e ao Remo... quase nunca e nem queiram vê-lo irritado... os olhos amarelos dele são de dar medo.

-Ok. – falei um pouco mais baixo.

-Tiago, quando você decidiu conquistar a Lily sabia que não seria fácil... – disse Remo calmamente.

-É, eu sei que não seria fácil... – disse um pouco alterado. – Mas ela precisava me dar um novo tapa?

-Bem, a culpa foi sua... – disse Pedro comendo uma torrada.

-A CULPA FOI MINHA? É CLARO QUE NÃO FOI! O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO AGORA? NADA!

Pedro tremeu levemente no que Sirius e Remo soltaram um longo suspiro.

-Tiago, o Pedro não está de seu todo errado... Posso falar? – completouRemo ao ver que eu abria a boca para gritar novamente. – Obrigado... A Lily pediu para você larga-la,você não largou... E como dizem... "Para toda ação, existe uma reação".

-Ok... – disse num suspiro irritado. – Mas o que eu não entendo é por que ela ter imaginado que eu ia chama-la para sair...

-Bem, ela sempre atribui aquele sorriso seu a isso... – disse Sirius num tom risonho.

-Quer dizer que agora é proibido sorrir na frente de Lílian Evans?

-É o que parece... – concluiu Remo. – Pontas, você acha que a Lily e você quase não tem nada em comum... mas vocês se parecem muito mais do que imaginam...

Remo e suas dicas nada complicadas...

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Você deve parar de pensar como você e tentar pensar um pouco como ela... – disse Remo sorrindo.

-Ah ta... quer dizer que eu tenho que ficar xingando a mim mesmo para eu entender um pouco essa pessoa confusa e indecifrável que se chama Lílian Evans? – bem, se meu cérebro não travasse quando eu falo, penso, a vejo, ou qualquer outra coisa que eu associe a essa garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes... eu até tentaria...

Sirius e Remo riram.

-Não é bem isso... – disse Remo revirando os olhos. – Acho melhor conversamos em outro lugar. – completou me puxando pelo braço ao ouvir o sinal tocar... é minha impressão ou eles acham que eu sou uma criança?

_Sirius – Não é impressão, é certeza._

_Tiago – Obrigado pela parte que me toca._

_( risos)_

-Espera, eu ouvi direito? – disse Sirius debochando. – Remo Lupin, o monitor-chefe, concordando em filar uma aula?

-Ah, filar uma vez não faz mal a ninguém... – disse num sorriso maroto.

Fomos para a sala em que geralmente faziam as "Reuniões Marotas" era praticamente uma mini-biblioteca, onde tinha um espelho com uma passagem para Hogsmeade... em seu centro tinha uma mesa com quatro cadeiras e mais ao fundo um sofá... bem, foi nele que eu desabei, enquanto os três ficavam em pé à minha frente... isso aqui é um interrogatório?

-Raciocine comigo... – começou Remo calmamente. – Esqueça que é um garoto e tudo que você é no momento... Apenas pense na sua personalidade...

-Remo, eu já sei Animagia... não precisamos começar tudo novamente...

Sirius e Remo reviraram os olhos, no que Pedro prendeu o riso.

-Pensou?

-Ok.

-Imagine-se agora sendo Lílian Evans...

-Onde você está querendo chegar?

-Bem, você é um perfeito orgulhoso, teimoso e cabeça-dura, assim como a Lily também é, se por acaso você odiasse tanto uma pessoa e de repente você se vê conversando amigavelmente com ela, além de saber que desde o quarto ano essa pessoa quer sair com você e tem uma fama de conquistador nato? O que você faria?

-Pensaria que aquela conversa era nada mais do que uma maneira de me aproximar dela...

-Foi o que eu disse... – falou Remo revirando os olhos. – Precisava fazer esse escândalo todo?

-É... agora eu te pergunto... – disse sarcástico. – Sabe o que é você saber que uma pessoa te odeia profundamente e nascer um fio de esperança ao ela ter sido tão amigável com você e no outro dia ela vir com sete pedras na mão? Era ou não era para eu ficar irritado?

-Ok, eu não tiro a sua razão... – disse Remo cansado olhando para o relógio. – Mas lembre-se que seus amigos não são sacos de pancadas para você extravasar suas frustações pela falta de avanço com a Lily...

-Ok... Desculpa. – disse corado.

-Hã?

-Ah, Sirius, você ouviu muito bem seu cachorro! – falei irritado no que Almofadinhas sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Vamos, ainda dá tempo de pegar o resto da aula... só perdemos dez minutos.

-Falou a voz da razão Remo Lupin... era bom demais para ser verdade... – disse Sirius revirando os olhos. – Será que você não pode deixar seu lado maroto falar mais alto um vez só?

-Não. – disse ele empurrando Sirius enquanto eu me levantava e os seguia, juntamente com Pedro... é, conquistar Lílian Evans está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

-

_Lílian – Peço permissão para narrar mais um fato passado... Ah, esse eu não deixaria passar de modo algum... ainda tem aquela cara surpresa de Tiago Potter guardada na minha mente..._

_Tiago – Se a minha futura esposa resolver dizer o que é, eu agradeceria..._

_Lílian – Seu primeiro fora, que eu tive a honra de dar..._

_Tiago – Ah, não!_

_Remo – Essa eu quero ouvir..._

Estava eu numa bela noite de sábado, feliz da vida, entretida nos meus estudos na sala comunal, quando aquela injúria de pessoa, com aquela pose de arrogante e "eu sou demais", passa pelo buraco do retrato fazendo o maior estardalhaço ( para se fazer presente) e conseqüentemente, estragando meu precioso dia de paz e profunda alegria ( era bom demais para ser verdade, eu não posso ficar nem ao menos um dia sem ver esse ser!).

Deu graças a Merlin que a injúria tivesse passado direto e quase recuperei a paz anterior quando...

-Boa noite Lily... – disse a criatura no meu ouvido, no que eu pulei de susto, fechei o livro com violência e me virei para encara-lo com a sobrancelha erguida... Lily? LILY? Desde quando EU permito que ELE me chame assim?

-Lily? Olha aqui Potter, eu sei que somos da mesma casa e ano... – "Para meu intenso desagrado" completei em pensamento. - ... mas isso não te dar o direito nem intimidade suficiente para você me chamar de Lily, entendeu? É Evans... EVANS!

-Hum... – ele abriu um sorriso irritante antes de continuar a me importunar. – Ok, _Evans._ – para meu imenso ( e intenso) desagrado e tristeza, o infeliz fez o favor de se sentar na MINHA mesa, do MEU lado e o pior... SEM ter pedido a MINHA permissão.

-Se veio torrar minha paci...

-Sabe Evans, eu estive pensando se... – Espera! Não! Merlin, ocorreu um milagre! O Potter tem um cérebro ( eu duvidada seriamente) e sabe como usa-lo!

-Poupe-me da sua nova descoberta, Potter!

Ele me encarou de tal forma que eu me senti desconfortável, não porque era um olhar de raiva ( como em geral ele sempre me lançava), mas sim de desejo, como se explorasse ( ou até comesse) cada parte do meu corpo com os olhos.

-Hum... estive pensando... – disse ele como se não tivesse sido interrompido, dando uma pausa curta, mas suficiente para exibir aquele sorriso "mostro-os-dentes-e-algo-mais!" e passar a mão naqueles benditos cabelos que parecia que não via uma escova ou pente havia séculos! Posse essa, eu percebi logo de cara, que fazia as garotas soltarem longos suspiros... quanto a mim? Bem, era como se estivesse assistindo a um filme trouxa de suspense, bem na hora em que o assassino corta a garganta da vítima, ou seja, algo totalmente desagradável de se ver e que me gera dúvidas... O Potter comanda o ego dele, ou é o contrário? Revirei os olhos automaticamente. – Você vai para Hogsmeade no sábado?

-Vou, por quê? Esta pensando numa maneira de me matar de vez? – disse irritada, onde diabos ele está querendo chegar com essa conversa nada agradável?

Ele me olhou seriamente.

-Não fale disso nem por brincadeira, Evans! – disse ele com a voz rouca. – Você sabe não era a minha intenção te...

-Certo Potter, _acredito! _– mas eu acho que ele não notou ( ou fingiu não notar) o tom irônico da minha voz, pois tornou a abrir aquele sorriso insuportável.

-Você vai acompanhada? – o Potter deve ter algum problema mental... não é possível! COMO ELE PODE SORRIR TANTO? Eu tenho _cara de palhaça,_ por acaso? Ou ele sorri tanto que já não consegue deixar aquela boca anormalmente grande dele fechada?

-Vou... – Merlin, será que esse idiota NÃO PERCEBE que eu NÃO estou a fim de conversar? Muito menos com ELE?

-Hum... com que garoto?

-Como assim garoto? Eu vou com minhas amigas. – onde esse idiota quer chegar? Bem, ele me olhou novamente _daquela_ forma... como se _eu _fosse o cordeiro e _ele_ o lobo faminto, no que eu fechei a cara.

-Não gostaria de ir comigo dessa vez?

Espera... eu NÃO ouvi isso... NÃO OUVI MESMO...

-Quê?

Ele alargou o sorriso ( o que eu achava sinceramente que era algo humanamente impossível, mas como eu divido que Tiago Potter seja humano...) e repetiu.

-Eu estou perguntando se você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo sabe... _a sós._ – ao dizer essas ultimas palavras ele piscou o olho e passou a mão nos cabelos, continuando com aquele sorriso.

Eu te pergunto Merlin, como um ser pode ser tão... tão...tão cara-de-pau, pervertido, além de um completo retardado ( ao mesmo tempo) e ainda tem a _audácia _de ME perguntar se eu quero ter o desprazer de ir a Hogsmeade com ELE! Assim, como se isso me agradasse profundamente!

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, tamanha foi a raiva da ousadia do Potter!

-E então, o que me diz? – ele me lançou um olhar ansioso e confiante, no que eu tive que dominar ao meu desejo de enfiar o livro, que estava em cima da mesa, naquela boca cheia de dentes que ele tem!

Suspirei profundamente, mas de nada adiantou, acho que fiquei mais vermelha que os meus cabelos e as vestes de quadribol daquela injúria juntas, no que o Potter ( é claro) passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente.

-Eu sei que você está emocionada demais para falar... acho que você não esperava por isso, não? Apesar de desejar... – ele piscou o olho. – Te encontro amanhã às oito, ok?

Emocionada? O ENCONTRAR AMANHÃ, ÀS OITO? Senti que ia explodir de raiva a qualquer minuto... EU? EMOCIONADA? EMOCIONADA POR AQUELE ARROGANTE METIDO A GOSTOSÃO E EGOCÊNTRICO COMO ELE TER ME CHAMADO PARA SAIR? NEM MORTA, EU NÃO DESEJARIA ISSO NEM EM MEUS PIORES E MAIS HORRIPILANTES PESADELOS!

-Acho que você não ouviu a minha resposta ainda Potter! – ainda me admiro por ter conseguido falar tão calma quanto eu falei... quando por dentro parecia uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir!

Ele me encarou intrigado.

-Não entendi...

-Minha resposta é não, Potter, NÃO!

Foi a vez dele abrir a boca e fecha-la várias vezes sem falar nada, mas disfarçou rapidamente.

-Como assim _não_? – disse ele franzindo o cenho.

-Quer que eu escreva?

-Por que _não_? – disse ele franzindo o cenho mais ainda.

-Não estou a fim... Além do mais, eu nunca, jamais sequer pensei e pensarei em sair com você Potter, ok?

-Entendo... a gente... se vê... então...

Eu quase morri de rir da reção do Potter e, pela cara perplexa dele, deve ter sido o primeiro fora... Ah, aquela cena ficará para sempre guardada na minha memória.

_Sirius – Ela realmente adora curtir com a desgraça alheia..._

_Tiago – E pensar que ela me odiava tanto..._

_Lílian – Com o tempo tudo muda... menos meu amor por você Ti..._

_Sirius – Meu Merlin... que meloso._

-Ela disse não... _não! _– ouvi Pontas murmurar enquanto desabava numa poltrona ao meu lado, como se não tivesse muita consciência do que era, o que fazia ou onde estava, totalmente fora de órbita... ou seja, Aluado, como eu...

-Pontas? – Sirius murmurou, no que Tiago continuou na mesma.

_-Eu não acredito!_

-Relaxa Tiago... – disse sorrindo, tirando a atenção do livro que lia.– Seja lá o que for...

-Se você dissesse o que aconteceu eu agradeceria de bom grado... aí sim eu posso dizer se é inacreditável ou não... – disse Sirius emburrado. Aviso: Nunca deixe o cachorro com a pulga atrás da orelha, as conseqüências podem ser terríveis!

-_Não... Não!_

Totalmente pálido, creio eu, com a alto-estima menor do que um grão de areia, Tiago parecia não prestar muita aten... quer dizer, atenção total nas pessoas que estavam ao seu redor, e o Almofadinhas simplesmente ODEIA ser ignorado.

Ele se levantou da poltrona em que estava confortavelmente instalado (com os pés cruzados em cima da mesa e, conseqüentemente, em cima de alguns do MEUS livros), e deu um beliscão no braço do amigo.

-AI! Mas que... Isso doi sabia? – falou ele esfregando o local que, provavelmente, estaria vermelho.

-Quer dizer o porquê dessa cara de enterro?

-Não. – disse ele emburrado.

-Como foi com a Evans? – disse despreocupado, mudando ( ou seria entrando?) no assunto bruscamente, enquanto se sentava no braço da poltrona que Pedro estava sentado, no que este teve que se enclinar para a frente para ver a expressão do rosto de Tiago, este em resposta, ficou mais carrancudo e cruzou os braços, enquanto Sirius começava a rir.

-Não me diga que... – disse risonho.

Tiago ajeitou os óculos, encarando o amigo mais emburrado ainda. Sirius, em resposta, começou a gargalhar, recebendo um olhar de censura do Pontas, enquanto Pedro nos olhava curioso e eu revirava os olhos... ele fez.

Bem, na noite anterior o assunto caiu no que Sirius e Tiago estava mais gostando no momento... Garotas... eu como não era muito experiente ( e nem sou) nesse assunto, apenas escutei, e o Pedro, que não tem interesse nenhum, ficou levemente entediado e procurou alguma coisa para comer... A única coisa que devemos retirar dessa conversa ( já que a mesma foi longa e stressante demais para mim) foi o fato do Pontas dizer que pretendia chamar a Lily para sair...no que eu, é claro, aconselhei para ele não fazer isso se ele tinha amor a vida ( no que eu cheguei a conclusão de que, já que ele fez...ele não tenha...).

-Você é _tão _agradável, Almofadinhas...

-Certo... Tudo bem, eu paro. – grande mentira, ele voltou a rir novamente.

-DÁ PARA PARAR DE RIR?

-Ok, ok... – disse ele risonho, no que Tiago o fuzilou com o olhar. – Ok, já estou quieto.

-Hum, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Pedro.

-O Tiago levou um fora da Lily. – disse sério.

Pedro tornou a encarar Tiago, que fuzilava Sirius, que começava a rir novamente.

-SIRIUS, CHEGA, OK?

O maroto suspirou profundamente.

-Ok, agora é sério... mas é que você faz uma cara realmente engraçada quando esta irritado, Pontas.

Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Normal, Pontas, tudo se tem uma primeira vez... Mas cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer...

-Só resta aceitar... – conclui.

-Tão consoladores... – disse ele emburrado.

-É Pontas... outros virão, mas você irá encarar todos de cabeça erguida como o maroto que é. – disse Sirius se levantando, pondo a mão no peito e erguendo a cabeça para o alto, numa pose um tanto cômica que me fez rir ( lembrando o fato de que, aquele horário, estávamos sozinhos na sala comunal... acho que ele jamais faria _aquela _cara com mais gente presente, realmente ele pareceu um completo idiota, o que eu não nego que ele seja...).

_Sirius – Nossa, obrigado pelo elogio..._

-Nem bem tomo o primeiro e ele pensa nos próximos... – disse Tiago tornando a revirar os olhos, no que Sirius acompanhou minha risada, junto com o Pedro.

-Bem, com o tempo você se acostuma... – falei me recompondo.

-É... – disse ele emburrado no que Sirius riu mais ainda. – DÁ PARA PARAR DE RIR ALMOFADINHAS?

-Ok, parei. – disse Sirius fazendo uma cara sonsamente séria.

-Só sei de uma coisa... – disse ele com um brilho de determinação no olhar. – Dessa ruiva eu não desisto, ela vai se arrepender de um dia ter rejeitado Tiago Potter.

-Você não vai mata-la, vai? – disse Sirius... exagerado ele, não?

-Tortura-la? – sugeriu Pedro... outro exagerado.

-Estrangula-la? – nem preciso dizer quem foi...

-Azara-la?

-Estu... deixa para lá se você fizer isso quem te mata somos nós! – disse Sirius irritado.

Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Não sou cafajeste o bastante a ponto de fazer uma barbaridade dessas com a Evans, Almofadinhas! Vou apenas continuar minha vida normalmente e, escrevam o que eu digo, um dia essa ruivinha ainda vai ser minha... ou eu não me chamo Tiago Potter!

-Acho que o fora afetou o cérebro... – sussurrou Sirius para mim, o suficiente para o outro maroto ouvir.

-Melhor internar, não?

Começamos a rir enquanto Tiago tornava a fechar a cara.

Sirius se despediu da gente, dizendo que ia assaltar a cozinha... Tiago continuou com a cara enfezada, eu voltei a atenção para o meu livro e o Pedro para os deveres dele.

-

-Quer? – fui despertado por Sirius, que tentava enfiar uma colher extremamente grande de sorvete de chocolate na boca de Tiago.

-Para que é isso? –disse, enquanto Tiago se desviava de Sirius.

-Bem... – Sirius sorriu marotamente enquanto desabava numa poltrona ao lado e tomava uma colherada e Pedro olhava cobiçoso para o pote. - ... Geralmente as mulheres vêem no chocolate uma maneira de afogar suas mágoas e desilusões amorosas... achei que seria bom para o Pontas um sorvete de chocolate.

Pontas fuzilou Almofadinhas com o olhar e este lhe sorriu, enquanto eu ria.

-Em primeiro lugar Sr Sirius Black: Eu NÃO sou uma mulher...

-Mas é veado...

-Cervo... CERVO! – disse ele revirando os olhos, enquanto Sirius tomava mais uma colher do pote.

-Em segundo lugar Sr Sirius Black: Eu não estou sofrendo nenhuma desilusão amorosa, pois isso foi apenas um fora e que eu saiba, eu NÃO amo a Evans.

-Mas parece... pela cara emburrada que vem exibindo desde então...

-Em terceiro lugar: Passa um pote desses para mim? – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

-Eu sabia que você iria querer... – disse Sirius sorrindo enquanto tirava uns três potes e três colheres do bolso, dando um para cada ( depois de faze-los voltar ao tamanho original).

-Eu só queria saber... onde você tira tanta idéia maluca... – disse Tiago sorrindo e tomando mais uma colherada, no que eu o segui, após ter guardado meus preciosos livros na mochila e te-la colocado estrategicamente atrás de mim... vai que alguma porção do sorvete cai nos livros? M. Pince me estrangula, me assassina e expõe meu corpo como exemplo para os outro alunos... Já até imagino "Aqui jaz Remo John Lupin... Aquele que se atreveu a deixar cair uma porção de sorvete de chocolate nos livros da biblioteca da escola."

-Da vida, caro Pontas... da vida. Agora conte-nos... como foi ter sentido na pele o seu primeiro fora? – disse Sirius num tom apressado usando a colher dele com microfone.

Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Sem comentários, por favor.

-Só uma palavra, Sr Pontas Potter, seus amigos gostariam tanto de saber... isso nos renderia umas boas gargalhadas...

Tiago apenas tomou mais uma colherada enquanto lançava um olhar mortífero para Sirius.

-Já vi que ele não vai contar mesmo... o que tem demais?

-O que tem demais? – disse ele tomando mais uma colherada... Ele não disse que NÃO iria contar? – Ela apenas disse um sonoro "Não" enquanto eu fazia aquela cara de quem dizia "Quê?" e ela repetia a resposta... – disse ele tomando uma nova colherada. – Quando eu cheguei a perguntar "Por quê?" ela apenas me respondeu "Não estou a fim... Além do mais, eu nunca, jamais sequer pensei e pensarei em sair com você Potter, ok?". – Sirius começou a rir. – E eu disfarcei a cara de idiota abismado que eu fiz e apenas murmurei um... – ele tomou mais uma colherada. –"Entendo... a gente... se vê... então...". – concluiu ajeitando os óculos e se preparando para pegar uma nova colherada.

-Teve algo mais? – disse Sirius sorrindo.

-Não... A não ser que eu adivinhe os pensamentos dela, o que, até agora, é algo impossível. – disse ele tomando o sorvete novamente, no que ele, que foi um dos últimos a pegar, estava sendo o primeiro a acabar... nem o Pedro estava conseguindo vence-lo e olha que ele se esforça...

-Tô me sentindo que nem aquelas garotas que ficam desabafando com as amigas enquanto toma uma porção inteira de sorvete de chocolate de uma só vez... – Bem, tirando o "Garotas e Amigas", colocando seu masculino, era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, não?

-Você não vai entre em estado de depressão pós-primeiro-fora vai?

-Claro que não... amanhã é um novo dia... – disse Tiago sorrindo cruzando os pés enquanto os colocava em cima da mesa, pegando o que parecia sua última porção de sorvete, pois raspava a vasilha que nem um louco. – Você tem mais aí?

Sirius balançou a cabeça e sorriu, ligeiramente surpreso por Tiago ter sido o primeiro a terminar... bem, essas porções de sorvete nos gerou uma bela dor de garganta na manhã seguinte... O Tiago tomou quatro porções, eu e Sirius três e o Pedro, por incrível que pareça... apenas duas, quer dizer, ele comia uns bolinhos como acompanhante... isso conta?

* * *

N/Sirius – E aqui nos terminamos mais um cap silenciosamente /graças a merlin, pois meus ouvidos pediam socorro... /Eu, é claro, lindo, maravilhoso, armei um plano daqueles... musica romântica... Tiago carente, Lílian irritada... Tiago fazendo carinho e pedindo desculpas por tudo... Lílian se fazendo de difícil... nova música romântica... e voi la... As pazes foram feitas... Bem, como o Tiago ( e a Lílian) estão impossibilitados de falar, pois estão com as bocas praticamente coladas, eu, o Remo e a autora nos responsabilizamos por as notas finais agora... /só espero que eles não façam nada de constrangedor na nossa frente.../

N/Autora – Bem, como puderam perceber acima a opção vencedorafoio primeiro fora doTiago ... Ficou da seguinte maneira...

**1º Opção – Como Tiago e Sirius fizeram as pazes após o incidente com o Snape – 9 votos  
****2ºOpção – O primeiro fora do Tiago – 10votos  
****3ºOpção – A escolha do nome Marotos – 6 votos**

N/Autora – Então vamos as novas opções...

N/Sirius – **Como eu e o imbecil do Tiago voltamos a nos falar depois da quase morte do Narigudo Seboso Snape...  
**N/Remo – **O quase afogamento de Lily no lago ( ou quase morte dela..)... um dos motivos para ela odiar tanto o garoto que agora esta agarrando... /corado/  
**N/Autora – **Um flashback bem antigo... Tiago Potter numa escola trouxa.  
**N/Sirius – Ei, eu que ia dizer essa!

N/Autora – Mas eu disse primeiro... **Como eu digo sempre, o voto não é obrigatório... e mais uma vez, obrigada pelos votos e comentários.**


	10. Relatos IX

N/Sirius – Ah, olá meu povo... estou de volta! Depois de um belo carnaval passado aqui em Salvador... ( a autora com casa aqui, vocês acham mesmo que eu ia perder essa chance? Não mesm...

N/Tiago – Ah, cala essa boca.

N/Sirius – Que mau-humor hein, Pontas?

N/Lílian – Bem, se não for muito incomôdo Sr Almofadinhas... EU NÃO SOU SOFÁ PARA VOCÊ SE ESPARRAMAR EM CIMA!

N/Remo – Nós não somos...

N/Tiago – EI! reclama quando Sirius se senta entre ele e Lílian

N/Sirius – Não quero ver coisas desagradáveis hoje...

N/Tiago – E ainda se diz meu amigo...

N/Lílian – Uma gracinha e eu faço as palavras a autora as minhas... Te jogo pela janela! Ah, isso vale para os dois...

N/Sirius – Se ferrou, Remo...

N/Autora – Ele sempre se faz de desentendido... /revira os olhos / Gente, mil desculpas pela demora... é que tinha gente aqui no Carnaval e sempre quando eu sentava para escrever, ou minhas primas me chamavam para fazer algo... ou então ficavam dando opiniões, ora contra, ora a favor ao que eu fazia... e eu endoidava...rs.

N/Remo –Vamos então aos comentários...

* * *

**N/Autora - Muitos já sabem, mas não custa repetir não é? Normal - Remo, Negrito - Sirius, Sublinhado - Tiago, Itálico - Eu, Negrito Itálico - Lílian.**

Pink usako – _Bem, o motivo de tanto ódio você vai saber no final desse cap... hehehehe.  
_**Eu? Galinha? Não, eu não sou galinha... nunca fiquei com duas ao mesmo tempo... cada uma tinha sua hora, lugar e dia... Eu sou um homem sério. Bem /olha para autora, que lhe lança um olhar mortífero /a Lisa já sabe o que eu ando fazendo... mas a nossa discussão é nos bastidores... elas são longas...  
**_**Sim, pretendo deixar ele vivo... pelo menos até Harry nascer... pode ter certeza... MEU filho não tem culpa do pai ser assim. /espero sinceramente que ele não puxe ao pai em termos de marotagens e galinhagens/  
**_Vou tentar controlar mais minha timidez... /sorri fracamente/  
Meu filho sendo disputado hein/modéstia a parte, puxou ao pai /Por mim, tanto faz... desde que seja uma ótima nora... serei um ótimo sogro... /mas a escolha principal, é claro que é do Harry, não é mesmo/  
**Nota mental... nunca queiram ter Tiago Potter como inimigo e eu também, é claro... hehehehe  
**_Realmente, meu nome é bem comprometedor... mas o que fazer se eu amo todos os três marotos, mas tenho uma quedinha especial por esse cachorro? XD_

Lu Lupin – _Bem, seu voto já foi computado...  
_**Só beijos para o Remo? Você por acaso tem algo contra os cachorros?  
**Contra os cervos?  
_**Contra ex-noivos /olha significativamente para Tiago/  
**_Ela nunca leva nada na esportiva...  
**Tem um pequeno erro na sua faixa... sorriso maroto você se esqueceu do "A" no final... hehehehehehe. /Remo, The BestA/  
**Muito engraçado Sr Black, mas não precisamos de uma faixa para saber o quão idiota você é... Ah, obrigado pela faixa. /um pouco corado/

Miss Leandra Friendship Black – Eu? Convencido? Certo, posso ser convencido sim… Mas, o Almofadinhas tem o centuplo de convencimento do que eu… pode ter plena certeza… /Acredito agora quando dizem que quem ama não enxerga defeitos... e se sim... muito poucos.../  
**Ah, claro... concordo com você... o mais perfeito, o mais charmoso, o mais gostoso, o mais TUDO DE BOM... /modéstia a parte... eu sou eu/  
**_Uma vez eu concordo com o Tiago... está para nascer alguém tão convencido quanto esse aí...  
_Normal... acho que quando distribuíram egos... o Sirius entrou na fila mil vezes...  
**Estou cercado de traidores... que dizem /calunias sobre mim cara de cachorro molhado carente de afeto prestes a entrar em estado depressivo... hehehehehe./  
**_Bem, realmente foi mal a demora... Realmente, Sirius Black é um ser completamente impossível de se aturar... mas é claro, que devo comentar... esse cachorro tem ótimas qualidades /sorri marotamente/  
_**Valeu pela força... /solta um beijinho/**

Deby – _Ok, seu voto foi computado...foi mal a demora. E que bom que está gostando da fic... XD  
_**Nenhum recado para os marotos?**

Witches – _Sim, ele resolveu aparecer.../ infelizmente/ mas ele não vai responder os comentários... e pretendo nunca permitir isso...  
_Bem, eu sou o único que sei até agora... ( fucei os livros da autora e li os livros de Harry Potter e minhas memórias futuras despertaram... é complicado de explicar... às vezes nem eu entendo...)... mas, tenho que deixar a história tomar o seu devido rumo, não é/Só lamento perder amigos tão bons quanto eles.../  
**Tenho uma sugestão melhor... que tal você parar de dizer que gosta dos comentários e dar um pouco de carinho para esse cachorro aqui/estou sofrendo tanto... a Liz ta irritada comigo.../ Totalmente Perfeito/ Ah, esse adjetivo foi feito só para mim.../  
**Bem, mas não custa um começo agora não/olha significativamente para Lílian, que cora furiosamente/  
**Sabe, vocês estão acompanhados sabia?  
**_**/sem palavras, mas depois se recupera /Bem, eu sei que ele me ama, mas de vez em quando ele merece um freio... não acha?  
**_Eu me faço de santo? Poxa... assim você me magoa... Eu sou tão quietinho... e tímido. /sorriso maroto/  
_**Temos aqui Remo Lupin mostrando o verdadeiro maroto que existe dentro dele... rs.  
**__É uma pena que essas personagens só existam em fics, livros ou filmes... Eu adoro-os tanto... /suspira /Bem, você irá saber... Faço sua vida mais feliz com a fic/corada/  
_**Com a fic, ou minha humilde ( e indispensável) presença nela?  
**_Convencido..._

Sinistra Negra **( Black em português... mais uma que me ama... hehehe)** – /_Cachorro enxerido/ Eu gosto sim de reviews grandes... __XD Tres bien/É Francês, não é? __Se estou enganada significa pois bem? Se estou me corrija... /XD As vezes eu empaco no Realmente ou então no Bem... Que bom que adorou!  
_**SBLTBG? Ah, nada mais perfeito para mim... /sorriso maroto/  
**Devemos acrescentar com o ego completamente inflado... Não sabe se chegou a sair um para mim/cara de cervo abandonado/  
**/lança um olhar mortífero para o Pontas devido a interrupção/ Lindo, Tesão, Bonito e Gostosão... porque nunca me disseram isso?  
**/Som de algo explodindo/  
Não liga não... não foi nada demais... apenas o ego do Sirius...  
**Muito engraçado Remo Aluado Lupin...  
**Para mim também/totalmente corado/  
**Minha mãe não é aquele trasgo... /Merlin, alguém que teve pena de mim... /Você criou uma personagem para você mesma e acabou se identificando com outra/Normal... a autora também tem esses problemas de dupla personalidade... só espero que isso nunca aconteça aqui... A Lisa me traindo com o meu amigo? No caso Remo... uma hora ela deixa o lado Ana falar mais alto... mas até agora o Lisa é que esta presente/  
**_Você separou os ideais dos dois grupos? Bem, o meu eles se juntam, mas depois cada um segue seu rumo... O Remo vai viajar... entre outros... XDDD. Ele com um gêmeo? XD, Que fofo! É uma irmã ou um irmão? XD... CLARO QUE EU QUERO LER! XD, o meu e-mail é letyciangel ( arroba) hotmail(ponto)com(ponto)br... é também o msn, se tiver ( e quiser, é claro) me adiciona... XD  
_Me roubava e ficava para você... Realmente vocês garotas um dia vão me explodir de tanto corar... /totalmente corado/  
_**Ele faz isso, mas ele gosta...  
/**_sorri pelo canto dos lábios/  
_**Não falei?**_

Bem, em geral eu tenho um lado maroto que procuro esconder... rs. GINCANA?O.O certamente foram esses dois marotos que me meteram nessa não/ Pois esporte para mim só arquibancada ou Xadrez... Xadrez é esporte? Ah, sei l�/  
_**Normal... eu sei que sempre tem alguém que acha ele bonito... fazer o quê, ele é? Mas o que eu não admito é que ELE fique se insinuando para outras garotas na minha frente ou fora dela...  
**_Ela me ama...  
_Vou ler sim! XD, eu também tenho alguns, mas não publicados... Tenho até um do Sirius ( um dos meus favoritos) sobre o que ele mais conhece... /Garotas /e outro do Remo sobre ele ser lobisomem...;.; Já me passou pela cabeça o Sirius ser traído sim... /lança um olhar fuzilante para o maroto /Acho muitas vezes que ele merece... XD  
_**Conversamos depois Sta Lisa  
**Ih, o bicho vai pegar... e eu quero estar presente para presenciar o barraco... hehehehe.  
_**Nem pra sair machucado dessa história...  
**_Nossa Lily, você gostaria que isso acontecesse com seu futuro marido?

_**Quem sabe?  
**__Bem, Reviews grandes... respostas maiores ainda... XD Todos receberam os xauzinhos /Sirius não gostou muito do encoleirado... preferia um... o mais perfeito de todos... /Que bom que você gosta da minha fic... XDDD_

Sarah-Lupin-Black – _Iria empatar… e eu endoidar… __XDD  
__**Concordo... mas posso acrescentar que ele é um pouco imaturo e o que ele tem de ego, ele tem de malandro...  
**_Bem, foi sem querer... EU IA ADIVINHAR QUE ELA NÃO SABIA NADAR? Me arrependo profundamente por isso... pois senão talvez não teríamos Lílian Evans para responder essas reviews.  
_**Mas que você teve culpa, teve sim Sr Potter!  
**_Lily, não foi minha culpa... eu não imaginava que você não sabia nadar...  
**Merlin, discussão aqui também não!  
**_**Ok, eu paro!  
**_Ir para sua casa/ totalmente corado/  
**Ir para sua casa/sorriso maroto /Só se for agora!  
**_Ok...XDDD /conversaremos depois Sr Black/_

Kisyo Black - _Realmente esse negocio de várias personalidades acabam com qualquer um... pense... eu ter que me desdobrar em cinco? XDDD Mas eu adoro!  
_Claro, eu sou um maroto, não deixo o que aprontam comigo barato... Hehehehehe... /A Lily que o diga/  
_Bem, fizemos as pazes aqui... nos comentários e notas finais... mas nas gravações ainda estamos de guerra declarada... e isso ainda vai dar muito o que falar... rs  
_**Lupin para padrinho? Ele só fez impedir o Tiago de gritar com a Lily, mas EU que me matei, dei meu suor e meu ego /risos /para juntas esses dois!  
**Lembre-se que eu também tive minha participação nessa história Sirius!

Carol Sayuri Evans – /_Vou esclarecer isso antes que o Tiago me mate/ Ele não é completamente vesgo... alias /calma Tiago, calma/ ele NÃO é vesgo... Não sei se você assiste Smallville, se sim... repare que Lanna Lang às vezes tem isso também... mas não é algo como a íris bem no meio e na outra num canto... a diferença é mínima... não me pergunte como eu fiz a Lílian perceber... XD ... É tava a tanto tempo que perdeu na votação... ;.;  
_Mas eu não ia gostar nem um pouco dela beija-lo... /visível ciúmes/  
**Nem eu queria encarar a fúria do Pontas depois...  
_Bem que eu queria...  
_****Pode ser agora ruivinha... já que o Pontas está para escanteio... /sorri marotamente e se aproxima da amiga... no que Tiago, que está do lado dele, puxa-o pelos cabelos/  
**Um centímetro a mais Sr Black e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido...  
/**Não disse/ Relaxa Pontas, eu só estava brincando...  
**_Eu não gostei nada dessa brincadeira... você esta muito saidinho pro meu gosto Sr Black.  
_Eu ceder primeiro? Bem, é algo muito difícil de acontecer... /modéstia a parte, quando eu quero fazer algo, acabo conseguindo.../  
**Eu mando seu recado para ele... /sorri marotamente/**

Rêzinha – Fico feliz por já estar recuperada... Essa dor é só minha, não tem cabimento fazer os outros chorarem por causa dela... Me amar ainda mais? Er... /sem palavras/  
**/olhar e cara de cachorro molhado, carente de afeto, abandonado por tudo e por todos e prestes a entrar em estado depressivo... o que não é de inteira mentira /E aí? Gostou do olhar/sorriso maroto/  
**_/Sem comentários para o comentário acima... estou guardando cada passo infalso do Sr Black para quando terminar de responder as reviews/ Perfeita? Nossa obrigada.  
_**Perfeito aqui... somente eu... /modéstia a parte/  
**Nada para mim?  
_**Ah, cala essa boca, Tiago!**_

Rach-Black – _Ah, eu faço isso e ainda acho pouco... /sorriso maroto/  
_**Ela realmente foi dura na queda... Você gosta de me ver sofrer/cara de cachorro carente/  
**Só esquentadinha? Um perfeito vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção... digo por experiência própria... o tanto de livradas, tapas, chutes, gritos e azarações que eu recebi ( e ainda recebo)... se pudesse transformar em dinheiro... estaria bilionário!  
_Com certeza, ela só cria personagens perfeitos... /o que eu estou dizendo... estou contribuindo para aumentar o já enorme ego de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter.../  
__**Bem, no geral, a cada dez minutos ele passa nove assanhando esses cabelos...rs  
**_Acho que de tanto você falar eu parei um pouco com essa mania...  
_**Ou será porque não tem mais garotas como em Hogwarts para se amostrar?  
**_Claro que não... /passa a mão pelos cabelos/  
**Bem, no geral, ele só fazia isso constantemente quando te via...  
**Ou então quando estava metido numa fria...  
_Quando puder eu leio... que bom que está gostando..._

Luh _– _**Realmente, o Tiago é tão cabeça-dura, que se ele batesse numa parede de chumbo, era capaz do chumbo rachar e a cabeça dele ficar inteira...  
/**risos/  
Muito engraçado... Almofadinhas Black.  
É claro, que para ele fazer as pazes com o Sirius, usamos nossa principal arma de persuasão... Lílian Evans.  
_**É, normal eu ser usada para convencer o Tiago a fazer alguma coisa...  
**__Que bom que gostou... Realmente os capítulos de Relatos Marotos são enormes..._

Nandas Rosadas – _**Tenho um bom gosto? Obrigada... Não ligo que o elogiem... /apesar de aumentar o já grande ego dele/ Só não permito que se insinuem ou ELE se insinue... Realmente, eu me orgulho disso... consegui amarrar Tiago Potter, com muito esforço mais consegui.  
**_Claro, e se eu sai um dedinho da linha ela puxa a cadeira e me enforca...  
risos  
**Eu morro? EU MORRO? Quando? Onde? Como? Porquê? Por quem? Autora. PODE ME EXPLICAR ISSO?  
**_Pergunte a Tia Rowling... ela que te matou... se fosse por minha escolha você estaria vivo /e muito vivo... /  
_**Vou ter que aparecer como um fantasma agora?  
**_Sirius, deixa de drama ok? Ainda falta muito tempo para você morrer, ok?  
_E mesmo que você soubesse, você não pode sair mudando o rumo da história...  
**Ok... mas só acho um desperdício um ser tão perfeito como eu, chegar um dia a ficar sete palmos embaixo da terra.  
_Um dia isso vai acontecer mesmo... veja nosso exemplo Sirius... eu e o Tiago sabemos que vamos morrer, mas não sabemos nem onde nem como... um dia isso ia acontecer mesmo...  
_**Concordo com a Lily...  
_/se eles soubessem como.../  
_Bem, eu estou no Brasil... /mas precisamente em Salvador, na casa da autora da fic... /Já ficaria comigo/ totalmente corado/  
**Ah, ta tudo bem... a única coisa que eu ainda não entendo /pretendo e nem vou entender/ é o que esse lobo tem que eu aqui não tenho...  
**_Preciso repetir? Modéstia, Sirius, modéstia.  
__**Além da fama de... "Os Quietos são os mais Safados..."**_

Isa Potter – _Tudo bem, como dizem 'antes tarde do que nunca', não é?Muito original e bem elaborada? Nossa, obrigada... /corada/ Talvez mais para frente eu tornarei a por essa enquete...  
_**Bem, nãos são só eles dois... EU também sou demais... mais que demais... o único... o lindo e maravilhoso Sirius Black!  
_Meu Merlin, tem um ser mais convencido do que esse? Se tiver, acho que preciso rever meus conceitos.  
_**Claro... afinal somos Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans... tínhamos que ser demais...  
Acrescente seu futuro marido nesse conceito Lílian.  
_**Tem razão Remo...**_

Cecelitxa E. Black – _Que bom que você esta gostando da fic... seu voto já foi computado...  
_Somos gatos/corado/  
Ah, obrigado... /modestia a parte, eu sou sim/  
**Ah, que é isso...Eu gato/o que dizer se sou perfeito/  
**_**O que me diz autora? Qual dos dois tem um maior ego?  
**__Acho uma disputa acirrada não?  
_**Ah, elas nos amam...**

Hokuto – _Bem, talvez se ela voltar novamente como opção... mas ao longo da fic vai ter umas brigas entre os marotos... tanto TiagoXSirius, como RemoXSirius, TiagoXRemo e entre os três... as causas serão variadas... Tem sim como sair... colocarei essa opção na enquete deste cap.  
_**EU ODIARIA! EU, SIRIUS BLACK, LINDO E MARAVILHOSO, ADORADOR DO SEXO OPOSTO BEIJANDO TIAGO POTTER/estou tendo um pesadelo/  
**MINHA LILY COM O REMO? E COMO _EU _FICO NESSA HISTÓRIA? COM SIRIUS BLACK? PREFIRO MORRER SOLTEIRO.  
_**Por mim... tanto faz.  
**_Sem comentários /totalmente corado/  
_Não sei... quem sabe se eu tiver idéias/mas eu acho bem estranho isso... Nunca vi a Lílian com ninguém a não ser o Pontas... um pouco o Sirius ou o Remo, mas eu acho que o Tiago e a Lílian formam um bom casal ( eles tem a química perfeita... XDDD)/_

Bia Lupin – _Viajar? __Bem, então tomara que tenha sido boa... XD.  
_**Gostou das nossas respostas ou de alguém especial/como eu por exemplo/ Eu sei que seu sobrenome esta Lupin, mas eu não sinto ciúmes...  
**Remo, filar aula? Só quando não tiver possibilidade dele ir assisti-la... e olhe que a gente já tentou fazer ele filar durante sete anos... mas, fora os dias das transformações, o máximo que a gente conseguiu foi ele perder quase uma aula inteira... Acredite... ele entrou só para assistir os quinze minutos finais! E ainda não diz que não é CDF  
Obrigado pela parte que me toca Sr Pontas.  
_**Concordo com você... aquela cena vai ficar para sempre guardada na minha memória...  
**_Quem não gostou NADA fui eu...  
Vou tentar corar menos... /um pouco corado/  
_**Acho meio impossível Reminho...  
**_A Lily não colabora comigo...  
_Bem, eu demorei um pouco, mas aqui esta..._

Lira McKinnon – **Louvar a autora? A AUTORA? Por que não a mim? Sirius Black... o lindo... o mais dos mais... o perfeito no meio dos imperfeitos... o Deus Grego em corpo de mortal... o gos...  
**_Menos, Sirius, menos...Concordo com você! Sem mim, eles não teriam como se comunicar... hehehehe.  
_**A mulher que me escreve acha que pode ter poder sobre mim... mas sou EU, que tenho poder sobre ela... hehehehe.  
/**_Vou deixar ele sonhar um pouco/  
__**Só maior que a bunda do Hagrid? Maior que o universo, eu diria...**_

**Claro, eu sou realista... as pessoas não entendem e eu sou taxado de egocêntrico... hunft... Poxa... idiota eu/cara de cachorro molhado/ Assim magoa.../ idiota dos marotos, só o Pontas... eu sou o doido./  
**/cora mais e mais a cada elogio /Er...eu tenho ser, mas com um bando de elogios desse é algo impossível... eu coro até os cabelos!  
_**Tadinho... vocês tão deixando meu amigo sem graça... /se levanta e abraça Remo, o que o deixa mais corado ainda/  
**_Hey, Lily, você sabia que EU estou aqui/ irritado e corado de ciúmes/  
**Pontas, sabia que stress mata?  
**Bem.../ lança um olhar mortífero que vai da Lily que ainda esta abraçada a Remo, até Sirius, que tem uma expressão risonha no rosto...a autora da graças aos céus por estar fora desse meio /Meu cabelo arrumado é algo impossível de se acontecer... nem com a cola mais adesiva desse mundo ( bruxo ou trouxa) é capaz de amansa-lo... ainda mais quando eu estou a bagunça-lo cada vez mais... /passa a mão pelos cabelos /Bem, a Lily chegou , não é? Tenho que moderar... /só espero que ela modere a dela /também Já chega desses agarros não é Lily?  
_**volta ao seu devido lugar... dessa vez entre Sirius e Tiago/Um pouco de ciúmes não faz mal a ninguém não é Sr Potter?  
**_**Começou a sessão romantismo... e eu aqui a ouvir isso...  
**Ele realmente não colabora com o amigo...  
**Claro... para eu chegar até a Lisa ( autora ), tem o Remo no meio.  
**_E, diferente da Lily, não vou para perto de você Sr Black... temos algo a tratar...  
__**Eu, não me stressar muito? Bem, é algo impossível... /quando tenho esses dois como amigos e o outro como noivo... /mas meu coração agüenta o tranco... rs  
**__Ah, deixe o coitado se iludir achando que é perfeito... /sorri pelo canto dos lábios/  
_**Sem comentários Lisa Black... Ah, e pode deixar que eu dou o recado para o Pedro... /uma manda ele se Fud... e a outra manda ele se enforcar com o próprio rabo... ele é bem-amado por aqui não/  
**Desgraça alheia é sempre engraçada... concordo... desde que você não seja o atuante... e quase mate a mulher que amava e não tinha consciência ainda...  
/risos/

Nath Mansur – Concordo... eu realmente parecia uma daquelas garotas sofrendo de desilusões amorosas... /não nego que o sorvete estava uma delícia.../Bombos e BIS/Pedro comeu alguns ( alguns? Minto, foram muiiitos) acompanhado do sorvete/Bem, sou mais o sorvete... Apesar de ter me deixado com uma baita dor de garganta depois, mas tudo bem...  
_**Bem, eu realmente pensei que aquilo tudo era uma segunda intenção da parte dele... /o que não era de tudo mentira, não é verdade/ E sim, as vezes sinto que preciso de uma poção calmante de vez em quando...  
**_**_Ah, mas eu já cheguei a beijar o Sirius... mas não foi por agora, foi quando eu e o Tiago tivemos nossa primeira briga depois do namoro... ele me fazia ciúmes entrando na sala comunal abraçado a duas garotas e eu, me consolando com meu amigo e confidente Sirius Black, ao ver, o puxo e dou um beijo daqueles... hehehehe.  
_Correção ruivinha... eu começo a te dar um beijo daqueles...  
**Foi uma das poucas vezes que eu vi Tiago com sua fúria no auge...  
O que você queria? Era MEU amigo BEIJANDO a garota que amo na MINHA frente...  
_**/Ele tem raiva disso até hoje... /Mas o que eu digo de VOCÊ ABRAÇADO A DUAS GAROTAS em Sr Potter?  
**_Eu estava abraçado... não BEIJANDO...  
**Sempre quando discutimos fatos passados acontece isso...  
**_**Mas pretendia beijar não é? Afinal, estava livre e desempedido?  
**_Claro, você que quis terminar... eu não tive culpa de nada...  
_Er... será que dá para parar de passar o teclado de um lado para o outro e discutirmos isso outra hora?  
_Sem comentários sobre isso Evans.  
_**Concordo Potter.  
**__/Er, bem. essas brigas de ciúme entre eles são perfeitamente normais, não foi culpa sua, não se preocupe... daqui para o fim já estão aos beijos novamente/ Quanto a cena... bem, a enquete desse cap terá uma alternativa com isso... Quando Lílian estava namorando Gideão.  
_**Você riu junto com eles/modéstia a parte/ a idéia foi brilhante... /afinal, foi minha/**

Laly – _Que coisa feia mesmo... XDDD. Obrigada, fico feliz que tenham gostado. Te prendo do começo ao fim? Que bom! Desculpe a demora então.  
_**Um cachorro? Com meu apelido? Ah, claro que pode... /desde que ele seja perfeito como eu... eu deixo/ Lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito/Ah, obrigado eu sei que sou.../  
**Realmente, eu sofro nas mãos dessa ruiva... Principalmente das coisas que ela faz comigo... sem ou por querer...  
_**Para mim, homens... /principalmente esse que está do meu lado nunca foram confiáveis.../ Ainda mais quando pedia para sair comigo e no segundo seguinte eu descobria que já tinha chamado outra.  
**_Eu não podia ficar esperando a boa vontade de você querer sair comigo, não é? Mas, lembrando-lhe Sta Evans, que EU, quando me descobri apaixonado pela sua pessoa, não mais saia com ninguém... e me humilhei varias e varias vezes seguidas para você... só recebendo patadas de volta.  
_**Você merecia! E como você queria que eu confiasse em alguém que durante três anos vivia me azarando, quase me mata afogada, começa a sair com uma garota diferente a cada semana, me chama para sair e depois sai com outra? Azara os outros e é completamente irresponsável?  
**_Chance existe sabia? E se você não percebe, as pessoas mudam!  
_**Eu percebi isso Potter, senão, não estaria aqui hoje e muito menos com esse anel de noivado no dedo.  
**_É melhor eu pegar logo esse teclado sabe? Gostou ainda mais de mim/corado/ Fico fofo corado? mais corado ainda /Er, obrigado.  
**Relaxa... a discussão dos dois pombinhos vem desde o comentário acima... Mas isso não vem ao caso... /eles já estão se beijando novamente e eu aqui do lado a segurar vela, eu mereço/**

Mila – **É claro que ela não tinha outra opção... você acha que eu ia perder essa chance? Mas infelizmente, os outros pensaram o mesmo que eu...  
**_XD, que bom que você gostou, mas a idéia foi da Marmaduke Scarlet, que me deu essa idéia num comentário que me mandou. _

Je Black – _Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Eu realmente me divirto muito escrevendo ela... E sim, você esta certa, os marotos e Lílian respondem aos coments... XDDD  
_**Ah, obrigado... eu realmente estava me sentindo abandonado... /quase todas que comentam preferem o Remo a mim... sabe que isso me faz entrar em estado depressivo? Rs /E dentre os adjetivos você esqueceu o principal... e que resume tudo... hehehehe... Perfeito/ não que eu não goste dos outros, é claro, elogio nunca é demais/  
**É, e pelo visto,modestia é uma palavra que está fora do dicionário canino dele... Fofinho, cavelheiro perfeito, educado, amoroso, tímido.../cora a cada elogio/ Er, obrigado pelos elogios.  
_**Realmente, a cara dele foi engraçada... ainda mais quando eu fui a garota a dar o fora... ele ficou meio fora de órbita... rs  
**_Casal perfeito? Concordo... fomos destinados a ficar juntos antes mesmo de nos conhecermos... /sei que ela também concorda com isso, apesar de fingir que não ouviu... /E aquele foi o primeiro de muitos mesmo... /o problema é que... eles iam evoluindo... e junto com o 'NÃO' eu recebia livradas, tapas, chutes, torradas, e até jarras de suco... teve uma vez que ela ia jogar o tronquilho que examinava, mas sorte minha que a professora percebeu/

Lily Dany Potter – Ah, não se preocupe… ele sempre explode, mas é como uma fênix... sempre renasce das cinzas maior do que nunca... para nosso intenso desagrado.  
**Muito engraçado Sr Lupin... Realmente, me queira ver como um amigo... nunca como um inimigo... se não for azarando, eu toco no seu maior ponto fraco... se eu não souber, eu descubro... Se não descobrir faço estragos... ( tanto em luta corporal como em azarações e duelos... hehehehe).  
**Idéia brilhante a minha... mas quem não gostou nada foi a Lily...Acha que vamos ceder ao mesmo tempo/como você adivinhou? Hehehehe, vou te contar, é verdade, mas foi ela que procurou primeiro.../ Concordo, somos MUITO orgulhosos... não nego isso... /razão essa porque foi tão difícil sair com ela e foi tão difícil eu desistir de sair com ela e admitir que estava apaixonado... desconfiava desde o quarto ano, mas, relembrando fatos passados, estava a mais tempo /Mas eu estava calmo!  
Mentir é feio Pontas, sabia? Você só faltou atacar a gente!  
Certo... confesso que estava UM POUCO irritado.  
**Tenho que concordar com o Tiago... ele estava um pouco irritado... nunca queira vê-lo irritado de verdade mesmo!  
**Como entender a Lílian? Eu não fiz absolutamente nada... NADA para ela e ela me da um TAPA?  
_**Você soube muito bem as minhas razões...  
**_Minha cara foi completamente hilária... eu confesso. Mas, o que fazer? Pelas reações dela eu PENSEI que ela aceitaria...  
**_Eu acho que já gostava um pouco sim... não sei... na realidade tive certeza do meus sentimentos por ele no sétimo... mas apesar de ter leves desconfianças no sexto... Mas, vendo por esse ângulo... eu vivia perseguindo ele, gostava de ralhar com ele e nas férias sentia falta das minhas brigas com ele... será que isso é um tipo de amor?  
_Sem comentários...  
**_Ah, tudo bem você não falar muito comigo... mas, como você pode mesma ver... eles também não me deixa falar muito... hehehe._

Nimrodel Telcontar – Entrevista? Me ama/totalmente corado e sem palavras/  
**Fique certo que uma entrevista com Remo Lupin teria mais ... do que tudo.  
**Bem, a Ana anda meio desaparecida mesmo... culpe a autora... mas, como ela vai aparecer, se eu não sou igual a esses dois marmanjos e vou para cima como se fosse atraído por um ímã/corado/ Dar um pulo na sua casa? Er.../ sem palavras/  
Quer mesmo saber? Fiquei um pouco magoado e, quando ele veio falar comigo, eu meio que o ignorei, mas por fim revelei algo que, até aquele momento, só havia revelado a L�lian... que eu matei meu pai em uma das transformações... quando eu tinha dez anos... ele fez isso para proteger minha mãe... e também disse que temia matar mais alguém com isso... mas, é claro, que, antes mesmo de ter dito aquilo tudo, sabia muito bem que o Sirius sempre age por impulso... e não pensa nas conseqüências dos seus atos... só vai pensar depois... hehehe.  
**Não, eu não tenho nada contra as lufa-lufas, mas não é verdade que a MAIORIA ( não estou generalizando) são um pouco baixinhas e até mesmo gordinhas? Não que você seja, eu acho... tem suas exceções.**

Paula Granger Black – _Que bom que está gostando... Realmente, os caps são enormes!  
_**Uma Black? Nenhum recado para mim? Ou para os outros?**

Sue Black – _Que bom que está gostando... eu me divirto muito, tanto escrevendo a fic, quanto respondendo aos coments... rs. A idéia veio do nada... hehehe, mas que bom que está gostando os fatos passados a cada cap.  
_**Nenhum recado? Que preconceito comigo?  
**Sem comentários.

Mile-Evans – _Que bom que já pegou o jeito... não vai ter mais ninguém... /você acha que eu ia colocar o Pedro? Quem sabe, eu poderia, mas eu acho que o covarde fugiria na primeiro xingamento que recebesse... hehehehe/ Capítulo enorme? Não sei porque, mas sempre os caps de Relatos marotos saem assim... será porque eu tenho mais liberdade?  
_**Nenhum recado... Três reviews seguidas sem nenhum recado? Por acaso a autora fez uma campanha "Façam uma autora feliz e deixem o pobre cachorrinho a ver navios?".../cara de cachorro molhado/  
**  
PattyNicholleLUPIN / totalmente corado a cada palavra, dando para sair fumaça pelas orelhas ao ler as palavras "Um Tesão" /Er... obrigado.  
Eu as vezes pego uns conselhos com ele... você esta certa, mas NÃO ao fato de EU deixar a LILY se casar com o REMO! Só por cima do meu cadáver... e olhe que eu ainda volto do além para assombra-los... hehehehehe  
**ESSA SUA TEORIA ESTA FORA DE COGITAÇÃO.../ bem, tirando o fato do veado Pontas... por mim ele pode ser, mas bem longe de mim... /Cachorros gays? Com certeza não sou eu a ser um deles... /venha cá e eu te mostro quem é o cachorro gay/  
/**pigarreia/ É CERVO, CERVO! Bem, se a Lílian me permitir... Eu te mostro quem é o verdadeiro veado.  
Nota mental para você ... nunca duvide da masculinidade de um maroto... eu mostraria o meu lado mais lupino se alguém chegar a dizer isso para mim também... só não sei o Pedro/ se bem, que ele só pensa em comer mesmo/  
_Bem, Remo e Ana vão ter seu verdadeiro momento... e o nosso lobinho vai sim mostrar o lado que ele insiste em esconder..._

Mimi Granger – _Espero que a viagem tenha sido boa... XDDDD Ah, não, não vai ter mais ninguém... /você acha que eu ia trazer o Pedro? Só se for para mata-lo... hehehe /Quanto a Ana e a Lisa... bem, eu sou a Lisa agora, mas vou deixar meu lado Ana aflorar um pouco... hehehe. Você se atrapalha?Mas com o tempo pega o jeito não? É fácil... Olha, eu tenho uma teoria... Quem gosta de se amostrar? Sirius e Tiago, mas vamos comentar que o Sirius gosta de se amostrar mais... e quem chama mais atenção? O negrito... O Tiago, é claro, fica com o sublinhado... O Remo, mais tímido, é normal. As garotas ficam de itálico... sendo que o meu é normal itálico e o da Lílian é negrito itálico  
_Culpe o Sirius, quem teve a idéia foi ele... afinal, FOI ELE que me tentou com aquele delicioso pote de sorvete... num momento que eu estava... digamos, carente... me achando péssimo, que não servia para nada... /quer dizer, nem tanto assim/  
**Bem, mas que ele concordou, concordou... mas, o lado machão que foi por água abaixo foi o do Pontas, afinal... foi ELE que levara o fora e foi ELE que terminou o pote de sorvete primeiro do que o Pedro e chegou a tomar mais porções do que nós. /Mas, eu consegui o que queria não? Arranquei a confissão daquele vea... hum, é melhor não brincar com a forma animaga dele agora.../  
**Eu só aproveitei o embalo... e te digo, o sorvete estava uma delícia... como EU não estava sofrendo nenhuma desilusão amorosa, não posso dizer que o meu lado machão foi embora, não é/sorriso maroto/  
_Realmente, é muito difícil se ver o primeiro fora do Tiago... mas achei legal mostrar... principalmente a cara de bobo que ele fez... hehehe. Er, foi mal Tiago, não precisa me olhar com essa cara, é a realidade.  
_Ela adora curtir com a cara dos outros... Hunft. Tudo bem, eu entendo...  
_Por enquanto eu não irei por essa, quem sabe mais para a frente? XD  
**I**__**sso, vou seguir seu conselho... hehehe. Quanto ao Sirius... eu tenho pena dele... A Lisa, apesar de não estar demonstrando, está irritada com ele... e ela, quando terminar o cap... vai soltar os cachorros em cima do cachorro...  
**_/olha de soslaio para a autora/ Precisa me lembrar desse momento Lily?  
_Ah, tudo bem, eu adoro reviews grandes /olhar de "Me aguarde Sirius Black"/... Eu tentei te adicionar, mas o msn disse que você não tinha... será que não digitou o endereço errado? ele /não saiu todo /Mas, de qualquer modo o meu é letyciangel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com(ponto)br... /tem que ser entre parênteses, desse modo, porque senão o ff não aceita. /XD, espero o cap... hehehehe._

Clare /_corada Muito boa/ escritora? Nossa obrigada...  
_**Não sei quanto ao Tiago, mas EU sim que sou perfeito... o mais dos mais... Sirius Black.  
**Eu também sou perfeito... mas não digo o mesmo do Sirius.  
Amigos tão modestos eu tenho...

Gween Black – _XD, eu te encontrei por acaso aqui…Realmente você anda sumida do Msn.../ hehehe quem sou eu para falar, as vezes dou um chá de sumiço de vez em quando/ Também tou com saudade de tc com você... XD. /Eu podia ralhar com você por não baixar a nova versão do msn, mas não posso, porque antes, tinha que ralhar comigo mesma... para você ver... eu baixei a versão essa segunda... XD... e isso porque ele não estava abrindo... sempre dando um aviso para eu atualizar quando eu entrava e depois quando eu colocava não... ele fechava... acho que o mesmo ta acontecendo contigo não/ XD, você recebeu minha outra review? Falando sobre as anonymous reviews? Eu comentei no cap 2 de Hp e o segredo dos Black...  
_**Isso é um preconceito contra os marotos /entenda contra mim.../ Nenhum comentário para esse pobre cachorrinho?

* * *

**

N/Autora – Ah, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO PELAS REVIEWS... vocês não sabem como me deixam feliz por isso... XD... Bom, beijos para todos os que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic, mre desculpem se eu me esqueci de alguém...e fiquem então com mais um cap.../ tenho uma briga para começar... Só espero que Sirius Black TAMBEM esteja preparado... hehehe/

_Relatos IX – Um dia anormal... Eu?Lílian Evans? Pedindo desculpas para o Potter? Admirando ele? Céus o que está acontecendo comigo? ( Lílian)_

Pelo que aconteceu pela manhã, era de se esperar que a cara de Tiago não fosse das melhores... e sim das piores. Como se fosse um maníaco psicopata que sairia distribuindo "Avada Kedrava's" para todos aqueles que ousassem sorrir ou dizer o quando o dia estava lindo... eu é que não mecho com ele... fico quieto no meu canto enquanto o Sirius faz o serviço sujo para mim... hehehehe.

_Sirius – Quer dizer que EU que faço o serviço sujo para você, não é?_

_Remo – Eu não te obrigo, ou obrigo por um acaso? Que eu saiba você faz isso por livre e espontânea vontade... Eu te ameaço com a varinha para fazer isso?_

_Sirius – Nem sempre..._

_Tiago –Correção, nunca..._

_( risos)_

_Tiago – Você sempre faz isso de propósito Almofadinhas... Ah, não Lily, você ainda está com essa cara?_

_Lílian – Hum, hum..._

_Tiago - ..._

_Remo – Ah, o amor..._

-Ih, prepare-se hoje teremos a fúria Potter... – ouvi Sirius sussurrar enquanto Tiago ia na frente pisando firme, ajeitando a mochila de dois em dois minutos... sinal de que ainda estava irritado. – E eu adoro pirraçar meu amigo quando ele está de NPIR.

-NPIR? – disse Pedro curioso, no que Almofadinhas sorriu e eu revirei os olhos.

-Nervosismo pós incidente com a ruivinha.

-Se o Sirius fosse viver inventando siglas, o mundo estaria perdido e ele, mortode fome.

Eu comecei a rir acompanhado por Pedro, Tiago, na nossa frente tornou a ajeitar a mochila... Merlin, eu acho que eu vi uma fumaça saindo das orelhas dele tamanha a raiva.

_( risos )_

_Tiago –Aí é exagero... fumaças? Eu sou o quê? Uma chaleira?_

_Lílian – Olhando desse ângulo... até parece..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – E ela ainda me ama..._

-Ele não falou dela, nem olhou para a Lily um segundo sequer... ocorreu um millagre! – disse Pedro meio sorridente, no que eu e Sirius soltamos um suspiro.

-Era de se esperar... – respondi, no que Sirius correu para alcançar Tiago e o abraçou pelos ombros.

-Uma piadinha Sirius e juro que enfio sua mochila goela abaixo e ainda dou de cortesia a minha como sobremesa.

Sirius rapidamente fechou a boca quando recebeu um olhar fuzilante de Tiago.

-Poxa, o que te faz pensar que eu ia te pirraçar?

-Te conheço bem o bastante para saber que você não ia perder essa oportunidade nem que te pagassem mil galeões.

Sirius sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Mas, o que dizer se você está a cara de um trasgo com dor de barriga?

Eu e o Pedro começamos a rir, no que Sirius nos acompanhou. Já Tiago, bem, ele tirou um pergaminho do bolso, amassou e enfiou na boca de Sirius, no que aumentamos o riso e o Tiago sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Eu te avisei.

Sirius tirou o papel da boca e o desamassou, e seu rosto se abriu num sorriso.

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui Sr Potter? Um desenho? Aliás, bonito desenho.

Era nada mais, nada menos do que um desenho dele e da Lílian se beijando... preciso dizer que ele corou furiosamente?

-Sorte que você não enfeitiçou para faze-lo se mover, não é? E se eu mostrar para a Lílian.

-Você será um homem morto no segundo seguinte... e a não ser que você não queira morrer, me devolva isso agora.

Sirius dobrou o papel e devolveu para Tiago, que o recolocou no bolso, depois de ter enfeitiçado para retirar a baba do cachorro... como ele fez questão de comentar... Ele tornou a ajeitar a mochila e apressou o passo.

Ele parou de frente ao buraco do retrato e num murmúrio disse a senha e, como algo que já estava péssimo, pode ficar pior ainda... Tiago esbarra em Lílian quando entra pelo buraco do retrato que nem um foguete.

Ouvi dois baques surdos e um som abafado de vidro se quebrando que, segundos depois, eu percebi que foi os óculos do Pontas, que quebrou uma lente, percebida quando ele os recolocou... Não sei qual dos dois ficou mais vermelho.

-Não olha por onde anda não? – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Não, não olho não... se enxerga Potter, quem esbarrou em mim foi você!

-Ah... – disse Tiago sarcástico enquanto se levantava. – Tudo agora é culpa minha? Você nunca erra não é, Evans? – ele ajeitou a mochila enquanto ela continuava sentada no chão.

-Claro que eu erro Potter, mas quando eu erro, diferente de você, admito meu erro... Não fui eu que entrou pelo buraco do retrato que nem um cavalo selvagem e só faltou me jogar ao longe... Você ao menos devia ter a dignidade de me pedir desculpas... ou então... me ajudar a levantar.

Tiago se abaixou encarando Lílian...

-Acho melhor não... não é mesmo? Afinal, tudo o que eu faço é apenas uma nova tática de conquista... – ele tornou a se levantar e ajeitou a mochila novamente, no que Lílian se levantou irritada. – Sabe... eu sei olhar através das paredes e estava esperando você sair... você não percebeu? Eu armei isso tudo... mas, infelizmente você descobriu.

Tiago tornou a ajeitar a mochila nas costas e se dirigiu para o dormitório rapidamente, enquanto Lílian o segui a com o olhar.

-O que deu nele? – disse ela atônita.

-Lendo nas entrelinhas, ele está magoado com você. – disse Sirius.

-E o que foi que EU fiz? – ela começou a andar em direção a uma das mesas, no que nós a acompanhamos.

-Um baita tapa na cara não lhe diz nada? – completei sorrindo.

-Ele merecia! – disse Lílian irritada. – Quem é ele para me obrigar a ficar ouvindo as baboseiras dele? Só pensava que apesar do arrogante que ele é, ele tivesse um pingo de educação, e me ajudasse a levantar, já que ele esbarrou _em mim_ e me fez cair que nem uma fruta madura no chão!

-Lily, quando você vai entender que o Tiago gosta mesmo de você? – falei seriamente.

-Nunca... esse cara não gosta nem de si mesmo... viu como ele me tratou?

-Já parou para pensar do jeito como você o trata? – retruquei.

Lílian ficou mais vermelha ainda, consertando os cabelos nervosamente.

-ELE MERECE! Será que ele não entende que eu NÃO gosto dele e que NÃO me agrada a idéia de sair com ele, muito menos... – ela tornou a corar e completou com a voz rouca. – ... muito menos beija-lo ou fazer algo que tenha que ter um contato de menos que vinte metros com aquele ser?

-Sim sabemos... mas manera um pouco... e já que você não quer nada com ele, não fica iludindo, ok? – completou Sirius sério.

-Como assim iludindo, Sirius? Eu não iludo ninguém, eu grito a quatro ventos que eu ODEIO o Potter!

-Por que essa frase não tem mais o impacto de antigamente? – disse num sorriso, no que Lílian, que estava normal, corou furiosamente.

-Eu...

-Sem palavras, Lily? – retrucou Sirius sorrindo, no que Pedro riu.

-Não é isso! – ela disse irritada.

-Sei...

-SIRIUS BLACK!

-Ok, parei…

_Sirius - Sabe que tem horas que a Lílian me lembra o Pontas quando falo dela? Sempre quando eu falo um "Sei..." num tom nem tão convincente assim, ele grita "Sirius Black!"... apesar que, o grito da Lílian é muito mais incomodo do que o do Pontas..._

_Remo – Quando eu digo que eles tem mais em comum do que pensam... ninguém acredita._

_Lílian – Mas não somos tão iguais assim... Eu ODEIO filme de ação e ele AMA filme de ação... Ele é bagunceiro, enquanto eu sou arrumada... entre outras coisas. _

_Tiago – Ela adora sorvete de flocos enquanto eu odeio... sou mais vinho tinto e ela gosta mais do branco... hum, eu era um maroto e ela uma monitora... eu burlava regras e ela sempre fazia de tudo para segui-las..._

_Sirius – Bem, se vocês continuarem com essa falação ficamos aqui até amanhâ e não acabamos._

-Isso aqui é uma espécie de interrogatório?

-Talvez... o que acha? – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

-Acho que você devia pedir desculpas para o Tiago, não é Lily?

-EU? PEDIR DESCULPAS?

Ela começou a rir.

-Nunca! Pelo Amor de Merlin, eu não vou pedir desculpas ao Potter.

-Ah, vai sim...

-NÃO VOU MESMO! EU NUNCA, JAMAIS VOU ME SUBMETER A ISSO EU NÃO VOU...

Eu e Sirius trocamos um olhar significativo.

-PEDIR DESCUL...

-_Silencius. – _disse ele apontando para a garganta de Lílian...

-Assim está melhor... maneira nesses gritos aí ruivinha... isso aqui é um ouvido sabia? – disse Sirius apontando para os ouvidos. – Olha aqui Sta Lílian Evans, você vai agora mesmo pedir desculpas para o Pontas.

Lílian cruzou os braços e ficou vermelha.

-Não mesmo! – "Disse" ela. – Sirius, isso vai contra os meus princípios... ele é o Potter!

-Sim e daí?

-E daí qu... – mas ela não "completou", pois eu interrompi... se é que eu posso chamar isso de interrupção, já que a Lily estava sem voz.

-Sirius tem razão Lily, o Tiago não fez absolutamente nada para você e você deu aquele tapa nele...

-_Não fez nada?_ – isso era para ser um grito dela... Merlin, eu juro, deu para ouvir um pouco da voz dela... que garganta hein Lily! Ela se virou rapidamente para Sirius, que fechava o cerco sobre ela. – _Ele tentou me conquistar com aquela história de conversa sem segundas intenções... você acha que um ser desse pode ser confiável?_

-Não... você é que acha qualquer segunda intenção nas ações do Tiago... – respondi.

-Eu não acho qualquer intenção maliciosa nas ações do Potter...

-Senta aí... – educado o Sirius não? Ele empurrou a Lílian, fazendo ela se sentar na poltrona, no que a gente a cercou... isso sim parecia que era um interrogatório.

-Vamos pensar um pouco... – disse ele me encarando, no que eu entendi o recado.

-O Tiago tentou te agarrar na Ala Hospitalar ou hoje pela manhã? – comecei.

-Não...

-Ele te convidou para sair? – continuou Sirius.

-Hum, não.

-Ele deu um beijo em você? – disse Pedro.

-Também não.

-Pegou em alguma região proibida? – disse Sirius marotamente.

-Se ele tocasse, não viveria para contar a história. – disse ela corando.

-Disse alguma coisa pervertida demais? – completei.

-Hum, bem, ele chegou a insinuar um "Quer mesmo saber o que eu pensei" num sorriso maroto quando eu disse um " O que faremos?", mas não passou disso.

-Depois disso tudo, pense. Ele te deu motivos para você dar um tapa na cara e você trata-lo daquela maneira? – Sirius concluiu.

-Bem... – ela corou fortemente. – Honestamente, não.

-Então admite que esteja errada?

Ela deu um suspiro.

-OK, vocês me convenceram... mas, só dessa vez... – ela se levantou, afastando a gente. – Quando ele descer eu peço desculpas.

-Espera aí que eu vou falar com ele. – disse.

-Você não vai dizer que eu quero pedir desculpas, não é?

-Claro que não. – sorri pelo canto dos lábios.

Entrei no quarto e encontrei Tiago deitado na cama, fitando o teto com o rosto irritado.

-Pontas?

-O que é? – disse ele com a voz trêmula de raiva.

-Já lhe disse que não sou saco de pancada para você ficar descontando a raiva em mim.

-Certo... foi mal. – ele se levantou e me encarou afrouxando a gravata. – Que foi?

-Não vai descer para jantar?

Ele desabou na cama novamente.

-Para ver a Evans novamente? Nem arrastado.

-Ela ficou surpresa com a sua reação.

-Foi é? – ele tornou a se levantar. – Devia ter feito coisa pior.

-Ah, Tiago, você não vai ficar aí de birra vai?

-Claro que sim!

Revirei os olhos.

-Vai se trancar no dormitório, é?

-Pretendo... só para não ver Lílian Evans na minha frente novamente... Você sabia que eu já estou me cansando das coisas que ela faz comigo? – ele tornou a desabar na cama, no que eu me sentei na minha.

-Sei...

-Então... me deixa.

-Claro que não... que eu saiba, eu sou seu amigo ainda.

-Você é capaz de fazer a Evans me amar?

-Não.

-Então não tem como resolver o meu grande e mais cabeludo problema.

Sorri fracamente.

-Não sou eu a ficar implorando para ela vir falar comigo... a culpa foi dela...se ela não quer se nada meu, que seja então.

-Sabe que...

-Um pedido de desculpas é um começo, não é?

Eu tomei um susto quando ouvi a voz de Lílian vindo da porta, Tiago se levantou rapidamente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Veio me dar um outro tapa, foi?

-Não... – disse ela irritada. – Vim te pedir desculpas.

-Ah, agora você pede desculpas, não é?

-Sabia que não ia adiantar falar com você mesmo... – disse ela dando as costas, no que Tiago se levantou.

-Ei Evans, é sério? – ela se virou para encara-lo

-Não foi o que eu disse? – ela revirou os olhos. – Ou você é surdo e não ouviu? Até, Potter.– deu as costas e saiu.

-Até para dar desculpas ela não deixa de ser orgulhosa... ruivinha problema, hein Pontas? – disse Sirius sorrindo do vão da porta.

-É até que não foi tão ruim assim... – ele sorriu marotamente e voltou a desabar na cama, ouvi Sirius murmurar um "Apaixonado", enquanto entrava no dormitório, seguido de Pedro.

-

Estão conspirando contra mim... é isso, só pode ser... até minhas amigas se voltaram para o outro lado... o Remo também está apoiando Sirius... Merlin, você não vai me abandonar também, não é?

-Ah, Lily, olha como ele está tão fofinho hoje... – disse Lisa sorrindo marotamente.

Eu olhei de soslaio para o lado e vi Potter conversando algo com o Sirius e depois dando uma daquelas famosas gargalhadas... _"Ele fica tão lindo quando ri..."._ Aaaaa! Lá se vai esses pensamentos novamente... O que está acontecendo comigo?

-Ele está com as vestes de Hogwarts, Lisa.

-Mas diferente dos outros dias ele está com a gravata arrumada e olha, até os cabelos estão menos espetados... – falou Ana.

-Pra mim ele está normal. – disse revirando os olhos.

_"Ah, mas que ele está bonito, está..."_

Pronto, falou a voz da insanidade...Ele _não _está bonito.

Como se não bastasse minhas amigas comentando até sobre a maneira que o Potter segura o garfo, minha consciência também se junta ao complô daquelas traidoras.

_"Ah, admita você está gostando dele, e viu como ele te olha?"_

Como olha para todas as outras.

_"Ah, mas não diga que não sente nada por ele..."_

Claro que não.

_"Você o ama."_

Você só pode estar brincando...

_"Brincando? Você sente atração por ele Lílian, admita isso..."_

Ah, ta, estou agora mesmo discutindo com a minha sub-consciência... Eu não gosto do Potter.

_"Gosta sim... eu sei!"_

NÃO GOSTO!

-LILY!

-Hã?

Bem, o estrago foi feito e adivinha em quem eu esbarro? No Potter.

-Ah, olá Evans. – disse ele enquanto estavamos caídos no chão.

Eu não respondi nada, apenas minha parte insana estava muito preocupada em reparar o quanto os olhos dele eram bonitos e o quanto brilhavam.

-Lílian? – disse ele se levantando e dando aquele sorriso, que meu lado mais insano tanto ama e estendendo a mão para mim.

Eu, muito orgulhosa, me levantei sozinha e limpei as vestes.

-Não sabe falar por acaso? – disse ele irônico.

-Não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter, assim como não precisei ontem. – disse o encarando... o que foi um perfeito erro, eu realmente comecei a reparar em COMO ELE ERA BONITO! Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo? Primeiro foi por um final de semana inteiro... uma conversa civilizada, um pedido de desculpas, e agora, eu mal olho para a criatura e começo a ter _pensamentos _sobre ele... E não eram os normais, como a melhor maneira de mata-lo, a melhor maneira de estragar aquele cabelo dele, a melhor maneira dele me deixar em PAZ!

-Tudo bem, Evans. – disse ele sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos. – A gente se vê.

-

-Você voltou ao Evans? – ouvi Sirius indagar curioso, no que eu o encarei.

-Quando eu me lembro, sim...

-Por que isso agora? – perguntou Pedro.

-Começarei pelo começo novamente.

-Vai reatar o plano?

-Quem sabe? – eu sorri marotamente, entrando na sala. – Talvez, ignorando ela um pouco, a ruiva não sinte minha falta?

Sirius balançou a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente como quem dizia "Esse aí não toma jeito mesmo".

-

Ironia do destino... É o que eu digo... Ele SEMPRE senta no fundo da sala e hoje, justo HOJE, ele chegou primeiro e eu tive que me sentar ATRÁS dele. Eu mereço...

Bem, se eu prestei atenção na aula? Pela primeira vez em toda a minha humilde existência nesse colégio, não!

Merlin, eu simplesmente passei a aula INTEIRA, olhando para o cabelo do Potter, para o pescoço do Potter, para as mãos do Potter, para os risos prendidos do Potter, para a conversa do Potter com o Sirius, quando ele passava a mão pelos cabelos, ou pelo pescoço... e o pior de tudo, quando ELE se virou para ME olhar.

-Evans? – disse ele surpreso, pois quando se virou eu estava perigosamente perto dele... Bem, em meus devaneios, eu estava me aproximando para sentir o perfume dele... Céus, eu estou ficando maluca! É isso!

-Sim? – eu novamente encarei aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, me senti presa aquele olhar e senti que desejava beija-lo novamente... E estava quase lá quando...

-SR POTTER, A AULA É AQUI NA FRENTE!

Vi Tiago se virar e eu bufei de raiva, no que Lisa que estava do meu lado começou a rir.

-Do que você está rindo?

-Você estava quase beijando o _Potter... – _ela abriu um sorriso malicioso e o Potter soou da mesma maneira que eu pronuncio o nome daquela criatura.

-Eu? Quase beijando aquele arrogante? Eu nunca faria isso. Apenas me enclinei para prestar mais atenção na aula.

-Ah, certo... Então me fale, o que a Mcgonagall está dando hoje?

-Ahm...

Ela prendeu o riso.

-Ah, Potter... – disse ela fazendo aquela cara de boba novamente, no que Tiago olhou para trás ao ouvir o seu sobrenome.

-Algum problema, Potter? – disse irritada.

-Vocês estão falando de mim... Quero saber o quê?

-Bem, a conversa, se você não esta percebendo ainda, é entre mim e a Lisa... Portanto, dê o fora.

-Bem, a conversa _era_ entre você e a Lisa, automaticamente quando alguém fala de mim, eu quero saber o que falam de mim.

-Mas você JAMAIS vai saber porque... em primeiro lugar, não me agrada conversar com você... em segundo lugar, não me agrada a idéia de você ouvir minha conversa... em terceiro lugar, a conversa é entre garotas, portanto é inviável você participar... e em quarto lugar, não estavamos falando de você, apenas a minha 'amiga' citou seu odioso nome...

-Bem, então continuaremos a conversa porque... em primeiro lugar, não te agrada a idéia de conversar comigo, mas sem perceber você está conversando... – ele abriu um sorriso, no que eu revirei os olhos. - ... em segundo lugar, eu não estava ouvindo a sua conversa... em terceiro lugar, a conversa era entre garotas, portanto, tenho pleno direito de estar participando dela... em quarto lugar, se citou meu glorioso nome, então, automaticamente, começaram a falar de mim... portanto, posso participar da conversa sim.

Merlin, me diga, esse mundo é tão injusto... como um ser desse pode ser tão bonito e ao mesmo tempo tão arrogante e detestável?

-Mas a conversa já foi encerrada Potter, portanto... caí fora!

-Não... – ele se ajeitou na cadeira, sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos, no que eu, é claro, revirei os olhos.

-Sr Potter, Sta Evans e Sta Delacourt, se vocês quiserem conversar, peço que se retirem da minha aula, e ainda dou de presente uma semana de detenção!

Tiago tornou a se virar ligeiramente irritado, e eu continuei a olha-lo, ligeiramente irritada.

Ao termíno da aula, saí que nem um foguete a fim de não olhar, nem ouvi falarem daquele ser novamente, onde já se viu? Eu? Ficar pensando no Potter! Tenho mais o que fazer!

-

O resto do dia ocorreu normalmente... a ruiva evitou sentar perto ou até mesmo olhar para o Pontas o resto do dia... uma atitude um tanto quanto estranha... e quando ela tem atitudes estranhas é sinal de que está pensando no Pontas... Hora de continuar com meu plano.

_Lílian – Traidor..._

A Lily, como sempre, o que não é novidade para mim... Estava estudando. Eu te pergunto Merlin, será que ela não pode largar esses livros por uma noite? Isso me cansa só de olhar.

Me levantei sob os olhares curiosos de Tiago e Remo, sorri marotamente, no que Tiago corou ( seria de vergonha ou raiva?) ao ver a direção que eu tomava. Cheguei por trás da minha vítima, fechei o livro e puxei-o com força.

-EI! – a ruivinha gritou e olhou para trás totalmente corada de raiva.

Sorri pelo canto dos lábios e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Você devia parar um pouco Lílian, Pelo Amor de Merlin, estamos quase no meio do ano letivo, falta mais de SETE meses para os NIEM's você terá muito tempo para estudar... Custa me dar atenção hoje ruivinha? Eu ando TÃO carente... – fiz aquela famosa cara de cachorro molhado, no que ela bufou de raiva, revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

-Existem muitas por aí que gostariam de amparar esse pobre cachorro abandonado e carente de afeto e algo mais, Sirius, só que eu não sou uma delas.

-Poxa Lil, assim você me ofende... Você acha que eu só penso nisso?

-Ah, claro que não... – disse ela irônica. – Por que você não vai procurar a Lisa?

Me senti tentado a seguir o conselho dela.

-Onde ela estÿ – a pergunta saiu sem eu mesmo impedir...

-Ah, provavelmente com o Digorry. – ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-COM AQUELE IMBECIL?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a nossa direção e Tiago me lançou um olhar significativo, achando que seria a Lily.

Lisa, minha Lisa, a Lisa... com aquele apanhador que não sabe nem pegar algo que esteja a menos de cinco centímetros distante dele... aquele imbecil, idiota, que se acha o tal só porque é o capitão do time,apanhador e monitor-chefe? Metido a sabe-tudo, mas se ele souber quanto é dois mais dois é um milagre!

-Onde?

Lílian começou a rir... rir? Não, ela gargalhou.

-O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, Sirius? É minha impressão ou a paixão chegou e você não percebeu?

Corei um pouco.

-Não é isso ruivinha, apenas não admito que nenhum garoto fique com a garota que eu estou de olho. – isso me soou familiar... ah, o Pontas também dizia isso da Lily... ah, deixa isso para lá

-Entendo... Não é verdade, mas o Digorry já me fez muitas e muitas perguntas sobre a Lisa, nas saídas das reuniões de monitoria... você tem concorrente, Sirius.

-Mas é claro que ela vai preferir a mim...

-Não tenho tanta certeza... – ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Por que não?

-Pense bem... sua fama de galinha, aquele que não se apaixona por ninguém... já o Digorry, tenho certeza que ele vai querer algo sério com ela.

-Não me importo...

-Ah, não se importa? Sei... – ela olhou discretamente para os livros e tornou a olhar para mim... por que eu tenho amigos tão irônicos?

-E ela está onde agora?

-Na doce proteção do nosso dormitório.

-Menos mal... – murmurei um pouco irritado. Prepare-se Digorry, Sirius Black declarou guerra a você... veremos quem vencerá.

Fui despertado dos meus pensamentos da melhor forma de afastar meu rival da minha nem tão amada assim pela voz da ruiva e rapidamente mudei minha fisionomia... tenho a noite toda para pensar nisso.

-O que você quer realmente me pedir, Sirius? Fazer ciúmes a Lisa me usando? Sinto muito, mas procure outra.

-Hey! Eu não posso querer ficar um tempo com minha nem tão velha amiga assim? Fora que eu ainda estou te dando a chance de escapar de um momento tão tedioso que é estudar... Não quero que minha amiga se torne viciada em livros... Eles estão te dominando Lily, você não percebe isso? – falei brincando.

-Bendita hora que eu fui me tornar amiga de um ser que tem aversão a livros! Só falta inventar uma teoria de que eles são aliens disfarçados e que eu estou sendo abduzida por eles! – disse ela revirando os olhos, no que eu ri. – Agora que você se tornou o centro das minhas atenções, o que deseja?

-Bem, depois da sua resposta amigável e dizer que eu sou um maluco que acha que a Terra esta sendo invadida por livros marcianos... – ela sorriu. – Que tal um pouco de distração? Você pode se sentar com os marotos e conversarmos um pouco o que acha? E além disso, eu tenho que salvar o meu amigo de um novo marciano... – falei sussurando para ela, no que ela olhou para o Remo, que também lia um livro. Merlin, me salve, estou cercado de amigos CDF's, só espero que o Pontas não se torne um também!

_Lílian/Remo – Assim você nos ofende..._

_Sirius – Vocês negam então o fato de serem CDF's?_

_Lílian – Nem sempre fui..._

_Remo – Sempre tive um lado maroto._

_Sirius – Mas tinha seu lado certinho sim..._

_Remo – Ossos do ofício caro Almofadinhas..._

Ela deu de ombros.

-Não! O Marciano esta bem mais interessante. – disse ela pegando OUTRO livro e começando a folhear. – E são esses Marcianos que vão me ajudar a passar no NIEM e ser alguém na vida.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos e depois sorrir marotamente, hora de tomar medidas drásticas ( como eu sei que a Lily é igual ao Pontas, que quando bota algo na cabeça não tem quem tire... me senti _imensamente_ obrigado a fazer isso! Não que eu faça isso no Pontas, é claro!).

_Tiago – E ai de você se fizesse..._

_Sirius – Hum, é melhor não brincar com a forma animaga do Pontas, agora..._

_Tiago – Acho bom... seu cachorro._

Fiquei de frente para ela, puxei o livro no que ela revirou os olhos.

-Sirius...

Eu a carreguei nos braços, no que ela soltou um grito e quando me virei, encontrei o Tiago tentando esconder o ciúmes ( ciúmes? Bem, poderia ser inveja também, afinal eu estava com a ruivinha dele nos braços, coisa que ele não podia fazer... não por agora.), enquanto eu e a Lily nos aproximávamos da mesa.

Lílian bufou de raiva quando eu a larguei e por fim se sentou de frente para o Pontas, enquanto eu estava de frente para o Remo. O Lobinho, já adivinhando que eu puxaria o livro, o fechou e nos encarou sorrindo.

-Ele faz isso com você também? – disse ela cruzando os braços.

-Bem, só não o fato 'carregar nos braços', porque aí seria uma atitude meio duvidosa... – eu fiz uma careta.

-Já que meus argumentos não são convincentes, tenho que tomar medidas drásticas...

-Até demais... – falou Pontas com a voz um pouco rouca e com os braços cruzados, olhando para mim irritadamente.

-Bom, mas eu vejo isso por um lado melhor... Eu pelo menos tenho a chance de saber o que vocês estão tramando para esse mês e impedi-los de fazerem tal feito.

-Lamento decepciona-la Lily, mas nossos planso já foram concluídos, estávamos falando de outra coisa...

-Garotas? – disse ela um pouco corada.

-Passou longe... – disse Remo, por isso que eu adoro ( mas não tanto) esse Lobinho, ele rapidamente entendeu onde eu queria chegar com aquilo tudo.

-Hum... Táticas de quadribol? – ela olhou significativamente para o Pontas.

-Muito menos isso. – completei.

-Sobre estudos é que não era! Se eu estou errada tenho que agradecer aos Céus, ocorreu um milagre... Não falando de você Remo. – Aluado corou fortemente, no que eu e o Pontas rimos.

-Bem falávamos do futuro. – disse, no que Tiago ficou calado, apesar de ter se formado uma feição surpresa no rosto dele.

-Futuro?

-Claro, porquê não? – falou Remo. – Eu por exemplo, quero ser professor... – eu fiz uma careta. – de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – ele completou olhando para mim, fingindo estar irritado. – Só que como eu sei que isso não é possível, quero me especializar nessa área.

-Nunca desista dos seus sonhos Remo... quem sabe um dia você não ensine aqui?

Ele sorriu fracamente.

_Sirius – Só esclarecendo, tentei em vão persuadir ele a mudar de idéia mais ele conseguiu ser mais cabeça-dura do que o Pontas... ele ainda quer se professor._

_Remo – Como se ele fosse me impedir de fazer o que eu quero..._

_Tiago – É, nosso amigo vai viajar futuramente para se especializar... os marotos vão se separar por uns tempos..._

_Sirius – É uma pena..._

_Tiago – Tenho a ligeira desconfiança que isso seria uma lua-de-mel antes do tempo... o que a Ana quer fazer indo junto com ele?_

_Remo – Er... se você não sabe, ela também quer ser professora._

_Sirius –Céus, estou perdido... vocês pensam em adotar uma criança?_

_Remo – Talvez..._

_Sirius – Tenho que acompanhar o desenvolvimento dela de perto, imagine só! Filha de dois professores! Merlin, o mundo está perdido._

_( risos seguidos de um pof)._

_Sirius – Isso dói sabia?_

_Remo – Sei._

-Quanto a mim... – disse sorrindo marotamente. – Sempre quis ser auror, e como eu sou um aluno exemplar... – a Lílian me olhou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e balançando a cabeça.

-Se você é exemplar Sirius, não quero nem imaginar aqueles que não são!

-... no sentido de tirar boas notas, meus NOM's foram suficientes para isso.

-E você, Potter? – disse ela olhando para Tiago, que pulou de susto ao ver que ela o tinha chamado. – Jogador de Quadribol?

-Não, Evans... – disse ele sorrindo. – Eu gosto de Quadribol, mas não é isso que eu quero para minha vida... Não me vejo como um jogador profissional... Eu pretendo ser auror. – disse com os olhos brilhando. – Assim como meu pai é.

-Boa escolha. – disse ela sorrindo.

-E você Lil? – disse Remo curioso.

-Bem, eu estou em dúvida... – disse ela corando. – Não sei se auror ou curandeira...

-Bem, a escolha só depende de você não? – falei sincero.

-É.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos no que Remo se manifestou.

-Hum, que tal uma partida de Xadrez?

Bem o Tiago sorriu marotamente e concordou, eu deixei escapar uma careta e a Lílian corou violentamente.

-É... bem... er... é que... Eu não sei jogar Xadrez. – como se e o Remo não soubéssemos disso...

Sorri pelo canto dos lábios e olhei para o Remo.

-Tudo bem, o Tiago pode te ensinar. – pisquei o olho para Aluado que sorriu de volta, enquanto Tiago me encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Ele é ótimo nesse jogo. – Bem, ele pode ser bom, mas o Remo é melhor, mas não teria sentido EU falar que o REMO jogava melhor, porque o meu objetivo aqui é que a LILY se APROXIME do PONTAS, e perceba que ele não é o arrogante que ela pensa que ele é.

_Lílian – Conspiradores, tratantes... viu que amigos eu tenho?_

_Remo – Ah, mas você gostou... se não fosse pela gente..._

_Sirius – Mas por mim, é claro._

_Remo – ... Vocês nunca estariam juntos._

_Tiago – Mas é claro que eu tive minha parte nisso... você não foi a única a ser enganada amada Lily._

-Tudo bem... – ela se levantou e se sentou no braço da poltrona do Pontas, que corou fortemente ( e eu prendi o riso junto com o Aluado).

-Hum... Er... – Ih, o cervinho ficou sem reação... Se bem que eu também não esperava que a Lily se sentasse assim _tão _perto do Pontas. – A primeira coisa que você tem que saber é a localização das peças...

Ele começou a explicação, no que eu também prestei atenção e percebi o porquê da torre sempre me olhar com cara feia quando eu mandava ela ir para o C-3... Torres NÃO andam em diagonal... Eu posso com isso? Que jogo mais imperfeito! Tinha que ser mais liberal, não? É por isso que eu não sei jogar direito.

_Remo – Jogo imperfeito? Grande desculpa._

-Explicado? Entendido? Alguma dúvida?

-Até que para um professor você não se saiu tão mal...

-Isso foi um elogio? – ele perguntou sorrindo marotamente.

-Se você assim interpretar...

-Então... – disse ele levantando e fazendo uma reverência. – Hora de pôr a teoria em prática... – disse Pontas enquanto ela se sentava no lugar dele. – Sirius?

Eu mereço! Só porque eu não sei jogar esse jogo imperfeito direito ele me chama para ser adversário da Lily?

-Por que eu?

-Porque você, assim como ela é principiante. – disse ele se sentando no braço da poltrona.

Dei de ombros, apesar de ter bufado de raiva.

-Certo, que comece o jogo então...

Bem e o tempo foi passando e a partida ficava cada vez emocionante, não a partida em si, mas o fato da Lily e o Pontas conversarem constantemente, se bem que eu não posso chamar isso de conversa, já que aquele cervo traidor está passando dicas para Lily enquanto eu penso na minha tática... penso na minha tática? Bem, se eu souber quem é o rei e a direção que cada peça toma...

-Não Lily, a torre não anda em diagonal... – disse ele sorrindo.

-Droga!

-É normal no início... com o tempo você pega o jeito. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

-

-Ah, xeque-mate, Sirius! – disse ela sorrindo.

-Ei, isso foi um roubo!

-Roubo? Você viu alguém roubando aqui Aluado? – disse Tiago com sua famosa cara de "Inocente até que se prove o contrário" – Aceite a derrota Sirius.

-Você estava dando dicas para a Lily... – falei rindo, no que eles se entreolharam e sorriram pelo canto dos lábios.

-Eu estava dando dicas para você, Evans?

-Ah, Potter, ele está certo, isso foi roubo!

-Ah, e eu achando que tinha levado você para um mal caminho. – falei brincando.

-SIRIUS!

-Poxa Lily, você não podia admitir que roubou! – completei indignado.

-Vale lembrar também que se não fosse pela minha ajuda você não teria ganhado... ruivinha.

-Ah, é? Certo, então eu te desafio, Potter.

-Ok, desafio aceito.

Eu dei lugar para o Tiago sentar e ele sorriu marotamente.

-Primeiro as damas...

Percebi que o Tiago não estava se esforçando muito, pois, diferente de quando ele joga com o Remo ( ou comigo ), ele fazia as jogadas muito rápido, ou seja, não tinha uma tática muito definida.

-Ah não Potter, assim fica sem graça, você não está se esforçando o bastante! – disse ela irritada.

-Ok, então eu vou jogar da mesma forma que eu jogo com o Remo.

-Claro, senão eu nunca aprendo a melhorar.

Bem, nunca vi partida mais rápida, na sexta jogada de Lílian, Tiago já havia comido a rainha dela e conseqüentemente dado xeque-mate, aliás, eu já vi sim... a minha primeira partida com o Remo... o primeiro pião que eu tirei foi justo o que protegia o rei na diagonal e o Remo, na minha terceira jogada, me deu xeque-mate.

_Remo – Essa eu não me lembrava... ( tom risonho)_

_Tiago – Estou com saudades das nossas partidas, que tal relembrar os velhos tempos, Sr Remo?_

_Remo – Que vença o melhor então..._

_Lílian – Eu fico de torcida, posso?_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – E eu dormindo..._

_( risos )_

-Bem, também não precisava exagerar... – disse ela revirando os olhos.

-Você quem pediu...

-Quero uma revanche, Potter.

-Ok.

E o jogo recomeçou, e realmente, o Tiago parece ser outra pessoa quando está jogando... ele sente prazer em destruir a peça do adversário... principalmente quando o adversário sou eu... traidor.

-Lamento Lily... Xeque-mate novamente.

Lílian bufou de raiva, e mais uma vez ela pediu uma revanche... e, ao que parecia ser a décima quinta partida e uma hora da manhã, ocorreu um fato inédito.

-Xeque-mate, Potter.

-Xeque-mate? – ele olhou atentamente para seu rei cercado, que olhava indignado para ele. – Bem, você se tornou uma adversária a altura então, Evans. – ele sorriu.

Bom, e depois dessa recorreram-se outras partidas... todas ganhadas pelo Pontas... o que já era de se esperar, ele realmente só perde para o Remo, às vezes... E só fomos parar quando era mais ou menos três horas da manhã... no que a Lílian ralhou conosco por ter deixado ela acordada até tarde, mas, me digam... a gente obrigou ela a isso? Não, então, ela não pode dizer nada.

_Sirius – Hora de narrar um fato passado, não é? Bem, agora é a minha vez._

Essa rivalidade Lílian X Tiago vem de anos... é longa. Não dizem que a primeira azaração a gente nunca esquece? Pois bem, a Lílian levou isso tudo muito a sério...

_Lílian – Claro que levei a sério Sirius, por acaso foi você que fez a travessia do barco com a cara peluda e passou o resto da noite vomitando bola de pêlos na Ala Hospitalar? E teve que ir para o escritório do diretor depois, para saber em que casa ficaria?_

_Tiago – Mas, como eu te canso de explicar, aquela azaração era para o garoto que apelidamos carinhosamente de Seboso Snape!_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Assim como você dizia ser todas as outras, não é Tiago? Ou quase todas!_

_Sirius – Discussão agora, não..._

_Tiago – Você se metia nas nossas brigas sem permissão Lílian, é normal sair azarada nessa história._

_Lílian – Ah, claro... __Você tinha um ótimo senso de pontaria, não é? Como me atingir se o Snape estava um pouco mais a minha frente? Você fazia isso de propósito Tiago!_

_Tiago – Eu não fazia!_

_Lílian – Fazia sim..._

_Sirius – Por que eu inventei de começar isso?_

_Lílian – E quando eu quase morri afogada no lago, hein?_

_Tiago – Se lembra do que você fez antes comigo?_

_Lílian – Eu quase morri sabia?_

_Tiago – Eu te salvei sabia?_

_Lílian – Mas se não tivesse me jogado, não precisaria ter se dado a esse trabalho..._

_Tiago – Eu não sou adivinho para saber que você não sabia nadar..._

_Lílian – Se você prestasse mais atenção em algo que não fosse seu ego, perceberia que minha cara de pânico não era de alguém que sabia nadar..._

_Tiago – Eu interpretei isso como você ter ficado surpresa por causa do meu ataque repentino._

_Lílian – Se você prestasse mais atenção... perceberia também que se, mesmo que eu soubesse nadar, seria difícil voltar para a margem, pois estava doente... mas ,não, você não presta atenção em nada além de si mesmo!_

_Tiago – Você sempre teve um senso de justiça um pouco fora do comum... O Seboso Snape nunca mereceu isso... e até hoje eu não entendo o porquê de você defender tanto ele! ( voz irritada)_

_Remo – Senti rolar ciúmes?_

_Lílian – Bem, em geral eu fazia isso para te aborrecer..._

_Tiago – Me aborrecer?_

_Lílian – A partir do quarto ano você não ficou me chamando para sair? Bem, você me chamava para sair e eu impedia você de azarar o Ra... Snape._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Mas confesso que nos três primeiros anos eu sentia pena dele... Eram dois contra um... sabia que isso é desleal?_

_Tiago – Você sabia que na maioria das vezes que EU fui azarado, foi o Ranhosinho que fazia isso? E de preferência quando eu estava distraído ou olhando para outro lugar?_

_Lílian – Mas isso não te dava o direito de ficar revidando tudo o que ele faz!_

_Tiago – Vai ficar defendendo ele é?_

_Lílian – Claro q..._

_Tiago – Sabe, você pode sair procurando por ele por aí... Ele ainda está vivo... provavelmente metido até o pescoço Artes das Trevas e aliado a Voldemort... Se você prefere ELE a MIM... Não posso fazer nada. Acho que ele demonstraria todo o amor que sente por você, te matando!_

_Lílian – Ai! Por que você é tão cabeça-dura, hein?_

_Tiago – AGORA EU SOU O CABEÇA-DURA? Não é você que está ouvindo a pessoa que ama defender seu pior inimigo..._

_Lílian – EU NÃO ESTOU DEFENDENDO O SNAPE!_

_Sirius – Devemos interferir?_

_Tiago – ESTÁ SIM!_

_Remo – Acho que não... _

_Lílian – Eu NÃO estou!_

_Tiago –Ah, não, não está defendendo o nariz de gancho... _

_Sirius – É... pois em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a varinha, senão acaba pendurado no teto da cozinha._

_Tiago – Você sempre teve uma queda por ele, não é? Para defende-lo com tanta determinação... mas como sabia que seria uma paixão impossível, se casa com o primeiro babaca que encontra pela frente... Resumindo, eu._

_Lílian – ( bufa de raiva ) Já vi que não adianta discutir com você, não é? Vamos com calma então..._

_Tiago – ( suspira ) Eu estou calmo, se não percebe._

_Sirius – Ah, calminho... tanto que a voz saiu trêmula._

_Lílian – Se eu gostasse do Snape, eu não choraria daquela maneira quando você foi ferido pelo Lestrange... Quando eu quase morri envenenada não era o Snape que eu chamava durante meus delírios... E quando os dementadores me atacaram, NÃO FOI A MORTE DE SNAPE QUE EU VI. ( soluça )._

_Tiago – Ta desculpa vai... o ciúme falou mais alto._

_Sirius – Merlin, me poupe dessa situação desagradável... Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans se beijando._

_Tiago/Lílian – Ah, cala essa boca, Sirius!_

_Sirius – Claro que não... E perder essa chance de narrar sozinho? Eu ia contar outra coisa, mas vamos então a essa..._

Estávamos em nosso terceiro ano... As brigas entre Tiago e Lílian já era conhecida até nos corujais... A Lílian já partiu para o ataque uma vez quando foram enviar uma carta e o Tiago a provocou tanto que ela partiu para cima dele... É claro que, entre os marotos, bater em mulher vai contra os princípios... mas não dizemos nada quanto a azarações...

Antes de contar a quase morte de Lílian e o que podemos chamar de primeiro beijo de ambos...

_Remo – Realmente, você NÃO presta._

_Sirius – Obrigado... Só espero que eles não resolvam fazer as 'pazes' no meu sofá... ( aumenta o tom de voz) Sabiam que ele é novo?_

_pof_

_Sirius – O Tiago nunca leva nada na esportiva._

_Lílian – Não se preocupe quanto a isso Sirius..._

_Tiago – Ainda estamos brigados._

_Sirius – Imagina só se não estivessem. Bem, continuando..._

Eu preciso contar o que aconteceu antes... em um resumo.

Bem, desde a azaração no expresso, podemos dizer que, em ambos, foi amor a primeira vista... E desde então, a Lílian vivia perseguindo o Tiago ( sim, um dia ela o perseguiu)... E qualquer coisa de errado que ele tentava ou estava fazendo, ela ralhava com ele... E ele com raiva dela ( um dia ele a odiou... a vida é engraçada, não é?) porque ficou com falta de ar quando um raio saiu da varinha dela quando estava um pouco distante da dona e o atingiu em cheio no peito... Ah, o amor é lindo... Tiago passou o resto da viagem tendo o que chamamos de um quase ataque de asma e a Lílian com o rosto cheio de pêlos.

Desde então viviam se agarr... digo, azarando... sim, um dia Lílian azarava Tiago, mas quando virou monitora, tinha que dar exemplo... o que eu não entendo é porque ela nunca ficou de detenção... mas isso não vem ao caso agora, alias, vem sim...

_Sirius – Lílian, porque você azarava o Pontas e nunca ficava de detenção?_

_Tiago – Sirius não colabora comigo... Por que você não vai procurar a Lisa, hein, seu cachorro?_

_Lílian – Hum... bem, o Tiago nunca me acusava de nada... E, posso dizer que eu não azarava ele em público... principalmente na frente de monitores._

_Sirius – Entendo... _

_Lílian – O que você esta narrando?_

_Sirius – Ouça e verá..._

_Tiago – Fui trocado pelo meu melhor amigo..._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Estamos brigados Sr Potter... Acho que já tivemos agarros suficientes para quem esta em guerra._

_( risos )_

O buraco do retrato se abre e nele entra um Tiago extremamente vermelho e é claro, ele se senta ao meu lado.

-MERLIN, COMO EU ODEIO ESSA GAROTA!

-Boa tarde para você também Tiago.

-Ela ME impediu de azarar o Ranhoso e aindar por cima me culpa por ela ter sido azarada por ele com o feitiço de Tarantallegra! Vê se pode? – ele ajeitou os óculos nervosamente.

-E o que você fez?

-É claro, que por ela ser da minha casa, azarei o Seboso Ranhoso Snape de volta... e quando _eu _me propus a tirar a azaração nela, ela NÃO aceitou a minha ajuda, mas mesmo assim a ajudei, e quando fiz isso, ela me lançou o feitiço da perna presa e ainda RECLAMOU porque eu o azarei. Girou os calcanhares e saiu.

Tiago revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, no que eu prendi o riso.

-Quem entende essa garota?

-Se você que vive se atracando com ela não entende, quem sou eu para entender?

-Mas, o importante disso tudo, é que eu consegui enfeitiçar um dos livros dela... e ele vai jogar todo o pó guardado nele para o rosto dela, quando ela o abrir.

Comecei a rir.

-Ela vai se vingar, Tiago.

-Estou esperando... Apesar de ser garota, a Evans é uma adversária a altura.– ele sorriu marotamente. – Por onde anda os outros?

-Me abandonaram... – disse em tom choroso. – O Remo foi para biblioteca e levou o Pedro junto... já que o mesmo não terminara a redação de poções...

-Você também não terminou a sua, Sirius... Nem a de Transfiguração, História da Magia...

-É... Você também não. – sorri marotamente. – Mas o Remo não precisa saber, e não sou eu a contar isso para ele.

Começamos a rir, no que ouvimos um baque surdo de um livro cair em cima da mesa,eu e o Tiago nos viramos e demos de cara com a face da ruiva totalmente vermelha, além dos olhos.

-POTTER! – ela tirou um lenço do bolso e espirrou. – FOI VOCÊ QUE FEZ ISSO COM O MEU LIVRO?

Ela deu uma fungada e tornou a virar o rosto para espirrar.

Tiago sorriu discretamente.

-Você é alérgica?

-Não... só estou... ATCHIM... espirrando porque quero.

Ela rapidamente segurou Tiago pela gravata e aproximou o rosto dele do dela.

-Mas uma gracinha dessas Potter, e você vai se arrepender de um dia ter nascido.

-Estou morrendo de medo, Evans. – Tiago a encarou com um brilho no olhar.

Bem, ela ameaçou e ela cumpriu... No dia seguinte ela acordou bem melhor e Tiago novamente, enfeitiçou um outro livro... Ainda sob efeito da poção tomada no dia anterior, a ruiva dera somente poucos espirros e depois voltou ao normal... mas a raiva sentida não havia diminuído... havia triplicado.

Ela passou pela gente no que Tiago gritou.

-E aí Evans? Estou esperando.

-Me aguarde, Potter.

Bem, o Tiago pagou feio pelo o que ele fez... a ruiva azarou a vassoura dele... para, toda a vez que ele tentasse monta-la, ela saisse do lugar e desse uma pancada nas costas dele pela cauda.

Foi realmente hilária essa cena.

_Tiago –Ainda consigo ouvir os risos de Sirius quando cai no chão após receber a quinta palmadinha amigável nas costas... Juntei dois mais dois e cheguei a conclusão de que, foi a Lílian que havia feito isso, afinal, ela nunca havia assistido a um treino antes... e naquele dia ela estava lá... Foi então que planejei a minha vingança._

Foi numa tarde de sábado que isso aconteceu...

_Sirius – Ah, não EU vou narrar... volte para os agarros com a Lily._

_Tiago – Ela não quer mais..._

_Lílian – Não hoje... Se não estivéssemos brigados..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Ela faz isso para eu ceder, mas sinto muito Lily, descobri seu joguinho..._

_Sirius – Sai para lá Pontas... EU quero narrar essa._

_Remo – Isso vai ser longo._

_( pausa da gravação)_

_Sirius – Eu sempre venço..._

_Remo – Que chantagem você usou para o Tiago ficar assim tão calado?_

_Sirius – Segredo, caro Remo, segredo._

_Tiago – Eu não estou calado, só aborrecido... Que tal animar seu futuro marido um pouco em Lily?_

_Lílian – Desistiu Pontas?_

_Tiago – Existem ótimas maneiras... cafuné, por exemplo? Não estamo fugindo às regras, estamos?_

_Lílian – Hum, não._

_Tiago – E então, o que me diz?_

_Lílian – Esta bem._

_Sirius – Bem, continuando..._

Foi numa tarde de sábado a oportunidade perfeita para Tiago fazer o que havia planejado... não que eu soubesse de alguma coisa. Como na maioria das vezes, o Tiago que foi ao encontro da ruiva, que estava a beira do lago, lendo um livro calmamente... Vamos esclarecer uma coisa... A Lílian estava um pouco rouca na época... a renite alergica dela acabou virando uma gripe ( acho eu).

-Tarde boa, não Evans?

-Bem, se não fosse a sua inútil presença a menos de cem metros da minha pessoa, até que seria uma tarde maravilhosa.

-Acho que para você foi muito agradável o fato de me ver caindo com minha própria vassoura, não foi?

Vale lembrar o fato que eu assistia a tudo um pouco afastado... aquilo era só entre o Pontas e a Lílian... Mexeu com a nossa vassoura, mexeu com a gente.

-Acho que ela apenas se revoltou por agüentar sempre uma pessoa com a cabeça cheia de titica no lugar do cérebro. – ela se levantou e se aproximou dele. – Eu disse que teria volta, Potter!

-Eu disse que estaria morrendo de medo Evans... e que teria volta.

Lílian mal vê o que a atinge... no segundo seguinte ela se vê no meio do lago, parada com um feitiço de levitação.

O rosto da garota se contorceu numa expressão de pânico.

-Com medo, Evans? Sabe que graças a você eu quase iria perder o jogo de amanhã? Sorte que não houve nenhum dano em mim ou na vassoura, pois senão, o que eu iria fazer seria muito pior...

-Potter... por favor não faz isso, eu não sei nad...

_Tiago - Outra coisa a ser esclarecida, eu não__ tinha ouvido isso. Ouviu bem, Sta Lílian Evans._

_Lílian – Percebi Sr Tiago Potter... o Sirius também não ouviu porque eu não falei assim..._

_Eu disse... POTTER, SEU IMBECIL, ME TIRA DAQUI, EU NÃO SEI NAD... foi quando ele me jogou._

_Remo – Bela adaptação, Sirius._

_Sirius – Er, bem..._

_( risos )_

-Bom mergulho, Evans. – ele gritou de volta.

Lílian soltou um grito quando Tiago desfez o feitiço e ela caiu com tudo no lago. Ele exibiu um sorriso triunfante. Remo foi ao encontro de Tiago, no que eu e o Pedro o seguimos.

-Ela não esta demorando a voltar, não? – ouvir Pedro exclamar.

Tiago me lançou um olhar preocupado e no segundo seguinte tirou a capa que usava, me jogando a varinha e os óculos, mergulhando no lago.

Minutos depois ele volta com Lílian nos braços.

-Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde uma brincadeira de vocês ainda iam trazer problemas... – disse Remo irritado.

-Ela morreu? – Pedro exclamou se aproximando, quando Tiago depositou Lílian na grama, pedindo os óculos e os colocando no rosto.

-Vira essa boca para lá. – disse irritado, enquanto todos que assistiam a cena, se aproximavam.

-Lílian... fala alguma coisa. – disse ele batendo no rosto dela de leve...observação: foi a primeira vez que ele a chamou pelo nome... Ah, que romântico.

No segundo seguinte Tiago se aproximou do rosto dela. Abriu a boca e tampou o nariz da garota com a outra... fazendo os que os trouxas chamam de respiração boca a boca... no que eu chamo de... beijo de principiante.

Mas, essa tal respiração funcionou, pois no instante seguinte, a ruiva cospe uma boa quantidade de água e começa a tossir.

-Ai... o que foi que aconteceu?

-Você está bem, Evans? – disse Tiago num tom preocupado.

-Acho que sim... – ela ficou fitando o céu por uns minutos, no que Remo mando os curiosos se afastarem. – O que aconteceu?

-Você sabe nadar? – Tiago indagou.

-Não.

-Não? – ele ficou surpreso. – Você... você não sabia? Merlin, eu quase... – ele engoliu em seco.

-Me matou? Era o que pretendia, não é? – disse ela um pouco fraca.

-Não claro que NÃO! Se eu soubesse jamais tinha feito isso.

-Mas você fez Potter... e eu quase morri.

-Mas eu consertei o meu erro... te salvei.

-Ah, e eu ficarei agradecida pelo resto da vida pelo seu ato de heroísmo. – disse ela irônica. – Isso não vai consertar seu erro Potter... preferia ter morrido a ter que dever a vida a você... EU TE ODEIO!

Ela se levantou, um pouco devagar e seguiu para o castelo... Tiago continuou a observa-la de longe, no que eu e o Remo nos entreolhamos e o erguemos.

-É melhor a gente voltar para o castelo, antes que você fique doente.

-Eu quase a matei... – disse ele perplexo.

-Não foi sua culpa... – disse Remo. - .. não inteiramente. Você não sabia que ela não sabia nadar... E também é um erro uma pessoa que não nada se sentar a beira do lago.

-Tem razão. Mas... – ele sorriu fracamente e pegou seu casaco na minha mão e o colocou. - ... Devo desculpas a ela.

_Tiago – Minha vez..._

_Sirius – Ok, eu deixo Pontas._

Procurei a Evans por todo o castelo... Mas _não foi muito difícil_ de acha-la ( entenda isso como uma ironia), a mesma se encontrava no corujal.

Parei ofegante, no que ela se virou para me encarar, ainda com os cabelos e a roupa molhada.

-Veio me jogar daqui agora foi? – ela disse amarga, enquanto acariciava uma coruja marrom com pintas negras num poleiro, que era a coruja dela.

-Eu te devo desculpas.

-Eu não as quero Potter, obrigada. – ela voltou a olhar para a coruja.

-Lílian eu...

-Evans, por favor.

-Quando eu fiz isso... sabe, não era a minha intenção te matar...

-Não interessa qual é, foi ou será sua intenção Potter... o que interessa é que eu quase morri... por causa de uma brincadeira estúpida que você começou.

-Não foi minha culpa aquilo que aconteceu no expresso Evans...

-Tudo não é sua culpa, não é Evans?

-Você apareceu na frente, na hora em que eu ia lançar aquela azaração no Ranhoso... E você sabia que eu também quase morri quando aquele raio azul me atingiu vindo da sua varinha e sem você ter dito nenhum encantamento e muito menos te-la segurado? Passei o resto da viagem tendo crises de canseira! Estamos quites.

-Não Potter... pois de nada você tinha para continuar com as azarações.

-Não tinha motivos para continuar? – franzi o cenho. – Evans, desde aquele dia que você vive me perseguindo e se metendo na minha vida, atrapalhando o meus planos... você é alguma coisa do Seboso por acaso? O garoto só faz te chamar de você-sabe-o-quê e você ainda continua defendendo ele?

-O que acontece entre mim e Snape não lhe diz respeito.

-Você por acaso é namorada dele? – beirei ao riso.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! Apenas acho injusto o fato de você viver a azara-lo junto com o Black, além de ser desleal.

-Ah, ta... e você é a justiça em pessoa, não é? Como não tem mais coragem de me azarar pessoalmente, azara meus pertences, não é? Minha vassoura por exemplo.

Ela começou a rir.

-Se enxerga Potter, você azarou meus livros primeiro.

-Você me azarou com o feitiço do corpo preso...

-Você me azarou com Petrificus Totalis...

E daí seguiu-se vários você fez isso, você fez aquilo, até que chegamos ao ponto de partida.

-Você que começou com essa história! – disse ela por fim. – Eu apenas revido.

-Eu não comecei, pois fiz aquilo sem querer! Não era para você!

-O jato azul _também_ foi sem querer.

-Mas eu quase morri e por isso revidei.

-E é claro que eu também revido o que você faz comigo.

-Para então de se meter na minha vida que eu paro de te azarar...

-Agora é que eu não vou deixar de te perseguir Potter, eu quase morri, e não quero que aconteça isso com outras pessoas!

-Ok, que assim seja então. – dei as costas e saí... realmente, é impossível entrar em um acordo com essa garota.

Bem, depois desse incidente, os ânimos foram acalmados em ambos os lados... eu ainda continuava a azarar os outros, mas só aqueles que me provocavam... ( ou seja, os Sonserinos.. em especial o Seboso Snape), Lílian não mais me azarava nem eu a ela... ( tive minha experiência difícil e não quero que mais isso repita... naquele dia senti o coração apertado quando o Pedro falou que ela podia estar morta... ou seja, eu já gostava dela, mas não percebia isso...). Mas é claro que ela continuava a me atrapalhar... Ela declarou guerra aos marotos, principalmente a mim... Tiago Pontas Potter.

_ pausa da gravação)_

N/Tiago – Bem, fiquei encarregado de fazer os comentários finais... Já que graças a assuntos pessoais... /sorri marotamente /eu não pude participar dos anteriores... mas precisamente, do anterior... O Sirius e a Lisa ( mas precisamente a segunda... cara, realmente ela é um páreo pesado para a minha ruivinha... não queria estar na pele do Sirius agora... hehehe) estão muito impossibilitados de falar qualquer coisa aqui... bem, então vamos ver... onde será que ela botou o resultado? Ah, achei.

**1º Opção – As minhas pazes com o idiota completo do Sirius Black... depois do incidente com alguém mais idiota ainda – 5 Votos  
****2º Opção – O quase afogamento ( Graças a Merlin e a mim) da minha amada ruivinha – 7 votos  
****3º Opção – Eu, em meus tempos de impopularidade numa escola trouxa – 6 votos.  
****  
Como dizia a autora... só que na minha língua... a primeira opção foi pro espaço... que preconceito! Bem, então fiquemos com as outras opções.**

N/Tiago – **Eu, ainda pirralho, numa escola trouxa.**

N/Lílian –**Eu e meu antigo namorado... Gideão Prewett, em um dos inúmeros encontros.** ( N/Tiago – Não que eu concorde com essa opção...)

N/Remo –**O dia que Lílian admitiu para mim que gostava do Tiago apesar de não ter consciência de que fizera isso o primeiro porre da ruivinha do Pontas.**

N/Tiago - **Bem, preciso mesmo dizer?  
**/ som de algo se quebrando na sala/  
**Acho melhor sim... hehehe. Como sempre diz a autora, o voto não é obrigatorio... Agora, até o próximo cap... tenho uma briga para ver... Alguém me acompanha com a capa de invisibilidade/ sorriso maroto/**


	11. Relatos X

Tiago – E cá estamos nós debaixo da minha capa observando mais uma briga do casal.

Remo – Não que eu tenha concordado, mas... eu não quero perder essa não é?

Lílian – Por mim, tanto faz...

Lisa – VOCÊ É UM SEM-VERGONHA, SAFADO, CACHORRO, O SER MAIS CAFAJESTE QUE OUSOU PÔR OS PÉS NA TERRA! SIRIUS BLACK, COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?

Remo – E mais um vaso encontra seu triste fim na parede da sala... /achei por um momento que ela ia tacar a TV nele/

Tiago – Pausa para descrever a cara de Sirius... Uma que diz completamente " Estou perdido... agora danou-se tudo". Ele está recostado na parede com os braços cruzados, a face esquerda vermelha /que belo tapa hein, e os cabelos um pouco bagunçados... No chão jazem três vasos quebrados, cinco almofadas e um porta-retrato... Agora eu sei com quem Lílian aprendeu a jogar objetos em mim quando brigamos...

Sirius – Posso falar agora? Ou vou ter que esperar você quebrar a casa inteira para isso?

Lisa - /bufa de raiva/ OLHA AQUI SR BLACK! NADA DE IRONIAS PARA VIR FALAR COMIGO OK? EU NÃO SOU IGUAL ÀS GAROTAS QUE VOCÊ SAIA E MUITO MENOS TENHO MEDO DE HOMEM ESTA ME...

Tiago – Problemas, ela desmaiou...

* * *

Sirius – Acho que peguei pesado dessa vez...

Lílian – Coitada da minha amiga... VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ/se vira irritada para Sirius/

Sirius – O que eu fiz? Ela sabe muito bem que eu sou assim...

Lílian -/ revira os olhos/ Realmente, com vocês dois é algo impossível tentar um diálogo normal...

Sirius – /olha com a cara entediada para Lisa deitada em cima da cama... enquanto Remo abre um sorriso/ Ah, não! Ela ta mudando para o lado "Ana".

Remo – Sirius, meu amigo... como posso te agradecer?

Sirius – Trazendo minha Lisa de volta?

Remo – Sinto muito Sirius, você quem começou...

* * *

N/Sirius - / ligeiramente entediado/ Bem, estamos de volta... Bem, o lado Lisa da autora foi para o espaço e o lado Ana esta presente hoje / e o caso de quem tem dupla personalidade/ em, antes que eu morra de tédio... vamos para os comentários!

* * *

**N/Autora - Muitos já sabem, mas não custa repetir não é? Normal - Remo, Negrito - Sirius, Sublinhado - Tiago, Itálico - Eu, Negrito Itálico - Lílian.**

Deby – **Hilário? Só hilário? Hey, e o perfeito, lindo, maravilhoso, tudo de bom Sirius Black?  
**_Preparem-se... já que a Lisa não esta aqui o Sirius vai soltar os cachorros, literalmente...  
_Ele já fazia isso sempre, apenas vai aumentar a quantidade...  
**Eu? Faço isso sempre? Assim vocês me ofendem/ indignado /Ah, beijos recebidos /por que não só para mim/**

Lira Mckinnon – Bem, nada contra o chocolate do flocosé claro! Mas, não sei porque eu não gosto... /dá de ombros/ Sou mais um belo napolitano... MAS EU REALMENTE NÃO SABIA QUE ELA NÃO SABIA NADAR! MAS, PENSE BEM... ELA ENFEITIÇOU MINHA VASSOURA! E quem mexe comigo eu não deixo barato! Hum... /olha para Lily que esta com a feição normal/ Abraço aceito./ sorri amarelo para a ruiva/ É só abraço...  
**Estrelinha/sorri maroto/ Gostei do apelido... Eu realmente nasci para brilhar!  
**Traduzindo... Estou com o ego maior do que o universo.  
**Olha aqui seu lobo de uma figa... Por que você não vai procurar um livro para ler hein?  
**Sirius, Sirius... para quê livros se a minha Aninha está aqui... Aliás, fico te devendo essa. /sorri marotamente, enquanto enlaça ela pela cintura/  
**/Hunft /Nada de cenas desagradáveis para mim, por favor... e isso vale para os QUATRO**.  
Chato... /solta a cintura de Lily quando recebe uma cotovelada na costela/  
**Bem, pelo título você vai perceber que ele não anda assim tão abduzido pelo marciano da celulose /cara, adorei isso/E eu concordo com você... eles nunca avisam quando vão atacar... E eu quase fui abduzido por eles, mas sobrevivi a isso...  
**_Quer que eu bote o fundo musical de The Files X para acompanhar sua descrição Agente Fox Mulder?  
_**Quer ser a minha Sculli/ sorriso maroto/  
**/pigarreia/ Pode ir tirando o distintivo da linha Sirius... o caso foi encerrado.  
/risos/  
Depois do nosso namoro tenho ótimas maneiras de coloca-la longe desses marcianos... /risos/  
_Realmente, é duro de agüentar.../ estava conversando com o lado Lisa e ela me contou/ Ah, se quiser o Sirius pode ir para aí... /eu pelo menos permito... mas quanto ao Remo.../  
_**/sorri marotamente/ Por que não?  
**Enfeitiçar bebedouros para fazer espirrar... bem, eu já joguei água na cara do menino quando o olhei com raiva porque ele continuava a caçoar dos meus óculos... e ele engasgou feio /sorriso maroto/  
_**Acho que a marotagem dele vem desde o berço... Merlim, estou perdida... /e espero que o Harry não puxe ao pai/**_

Silverghost – _Ah, tudo bem, eu sei como é... não por experiência própria ( quem dera...) mas vejo meu amigo doido com uma imagine você que são duas?  
__/risos/ Bem, eu nunca cheguei a ficar de porre mesmo... /sempre parava quando sentia que tava ficando "alegrinha" demais.../ Sempre fiquei consciente dos meus atos... /e, com as primas e os amigos que elas têm... você ficar de porre com eles não é algo agradável... eles realmente aprontam... principalmente tirando fotos com caras e bocas... rsrsrsrs, mas já presenciei vários... um amigo meu mesmo, começa a inventar uma teoria muito doida que é uma mistura de teoria da relatividade com as leis de Newton... Outro já me segurou pela cintura dizendo que ninguém chegava perto... entre outros. /Que bom... e eu fico muito feliz pelo seu comentário!  
__**Realmente, aindo precisando de um desses em casa... aceito sim /olha para Tiago que esta com uma feição desesperada/  
**_Merlim, me proteja dessas loucas!  
**Tiago, cara, você está ferrado...  
**Não mais que você Sirius...  
**Posso ficar por um momento feliz com o desespero alheio Sr Remo John Lupin?  
**Não... Hum, Filosofia? E o qu...  
Deixa isso para lá... /isso seria longo/ Boa sorte no trabalho/ é só boa sorte Lily, não precisa me olhar com essa cara, ok/

Steffiek – _Que bom que você esta gostando... /espero que tenha terminado de ler.../ Quanto a sua fic olha para uma lista Quando puder vou ler..._

Mimi Granger – **Bem, eles /olha significativamente para os amigos, que prendem o riso /NUNCA me diziam que a torre NÃO andava em diagonal... eu tenho culpa se eu não quero rebaixar meu QI para entender esse jogo/e ela também devia falar para mim, não é? E não me olhar com aquela cara enfezada que me lembra vagamente a Lisa quando ralha comigo... /Ah, obrigada... /modéstia a parte, a idéia, assim como eu, foi perfeita/  
**_Ah, que bom! A teoria surgiu do nada... quando eu fui explicar não me lembro a quem/mas não foi você/ como funcionava as respostas... depois que eu percebi o que eu mesma tinha feito incosncientemente... /coisa de doida, não/ Ah, eu já falei que não tinha dado certo porque eu pensava que era da hotmail... mas agora, tudo resolvido e a gente já conversou muito no msn não? alias, você não esta agora... rsrsrsrs, por isso estou respondendo os comentes ( olha a desculpa!)  
_Bem, certamente, já que o lado Lisa esta adormecido em algum canto obscuro da mente da autora... o Sirius aceita todos sem ser na bochecha... /fala isso, no que o outro maroto sorri marotamente/  
**Estou me sentindo tããão sozinho!  
_Menos Sirius, por favor!_**

Sarah-Lupin-Black – **Bem, se ele fosse igual a mim seria algo muito chato porque… perfeito, dos marotos /e do mundo/ só o Sirius aqui/sorriso maroto/  
****_Merlim, alguém mais modesto que você simplesmente não existe!  
_Eu mereço/cara de cachorro molhado, desolado, abandonado e em estado depressivo/ Poxa... ela quase me mata sabia? Foram TRÊS vasos e fora as almofadadas em cima de mim... e depois quase tenho um porta-retrato enfiado no rosto... Você ainda acha que eu mereço isso/ indignado/  
**_Não dá uma pena dele/sorri fracamente, no que recebe um olhar enciumado do lobinho/ Eu so estava brincando Remo...  
_Bem... ELA ME AZAROU!  
_**Mas se sua humilde mente não se lembra Sr Potter... VOCÊ ME AZAROU PRIMEIRO!  
**_Ah, vocês não vão começar com isso novamente, não é/Haja paciência Merlim... será que eles não entendem que PACIÊNCIA TEM LIMITE/  
**_É cachorro sim! Desculpe Sirius, mas é uma característica que engloba Tiago também... E prepotente, arrogante, cínico e idiota!  
_Que amor/ bem, quem sou eu para contesta não é? Tive ameaças de morte suficiente para um dia/**

Miss Leandra Friendship Black - Sim, sim… fica meio apertado mais tem um espaço… mas você não perdeu muita coisa não... /olha para uma Lílian extremamente enciumada/ Er... A gente também perdeu muita coisa...  
Beijo aceito... /totalmente corado/ Er, desculpe Ana.  
_Merlim, deixei você muito tempo influenciado por esses dois doidos...  
_**Sou maluco, mas não sou doido/sorriso maroto/  
_Se for um abraço FRATERNAL eu posso até permitir... /lança um olhar significativo para Tiago/  
_**Er, sem comentários.  
**VOCÊ ESQUECEU DE MIM/indignado, desconsolado, depressivo/ POXA, ASSIM MAGOA! Como esquecer alguém perfeito como eu? Eu sou inesquecível! ( em todos os sentidos...) /sorriso maroto/  
**_Santa Modéstia... bem, foi mal a demora..._

Cecelitxa E. Black - **Conhecer você melhor/sorriso maroto/ Com prazer/pisca o olho/ Bem, eu realmente posso me achar... afinal, sou perfeito/passa a mão pelos cabelos/**

Ah, realmente obrigado /modéstia a parte, eu sei que sou /E você tem toda a razão... já arranjei confusão para uma vida inteira com essa ruiva... /sorriso maroto/  
_**Ainda bem que ele admite... Eu vou apertar a coleira dele... ah se vou... /corada /Mas o que você quer que eu faça? Eu sou extremamente ciumenta, e conheço o passado desse maroto muito bem... e ele também não colabora !comigo/algum dia desses eu infarto/  
**_Aulas particulare/totalmente corado/ Er...  
_Comigo junto pode ser... /sorriso triunfante/ Bem, mas se você quiser tomar com o Sirius... Eu não faço objeções /afinal, eu não sou a Lisa para ficar botando coleira no cachorro... e, do jeito que ela saiu... fique certa que ela esta fula da vida com o Sirius/ Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic!_

Nimrodel Telcontar – _Bem, eu apareci... o Remo não gosta de falar muito sobre os nosso encontro já que... todas as vezes ele se comporta... digamos...  
_Como um completo idiota, como você pode perceber neste capítulo.  
_Mas quando ele mostra o seu lado mais maroto... /corada/  
_ANA/corando furiosamente/  
_**Ela só esta sendo realista Remo... /sorriso maroto/  
**_Hey, nada de gracinhas Sta Evans!  
Minha história te deu medo? Mil perdões... mas, o que fazer... é a realidade! Apesar de dura e difícil... mas eu superei esse trauma... E, pense no lado bom ( lado bom? Não tenho tanta certeza assim...) /sorriso maroto /Se não fosse por isso, talvez eu não encontrasse amigos tão leais e companheiros como esses dois...  
**Nossa! Temos um milagre! Remo Lupin nos elogiando?  
**Ah, cala essa boca!  
**Se alguma das duas quiser calar... fico satifeito. /recebe olhares fuzilantes de Remo e Tiago/ Eles realmente levam tudo a sério! Bem, é o Cedrico... Cedrico... /mas ele é homem/Ele é o filho do Amos Digorry não é/amargo/ Ah, sei quem é... /infelizmente/ eu o conheci! Mas, pense bem... eu NÃO generalizei!  
**_Ah, não tem problema... Cada cap melhor? Nossa, obrigada... fico feliz que esteja gostando._

Pink Usako – **VOCÊ GOSTOU DA BRIGA/indignado /Ela quase me mata sabia/e agora esta escondida em algum lugar da mente dessa autora maluca/  
_Realmente, foi maldade da parte dele...  
_**Preciso repetir? Certo, eu repito... EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABIA NADAR! Por Merlim Lily, você é tão cabeça-dura!  
_**Bem, confesso que foi divertido /mas você acha que eu vou confessar?... / mas o problema foi passar o dia inteiro caindo de sono...**_

Usako-ChIi – _Voto computado..._

Carol Sayuri Evans –/ cara indignada/ Mulher de TPM?  
**/risonho/ Tem TODA razão/começa a rir/  
**Ah, cala essa boca seu cachoro... Bem, a sua é Tente Perturbar Menos... a da Lily é Tendência Para Matar mesmo!  
/risos/  
_**Não achei NADA engraçado, Sr Potter! Realmente é uma vergonha para mim não saber jogar Xadrez/e ainda não sei /Se o Tiago que é o Tiago sabe? Por que eu não sei? O que eu chego a conclusão de como esse mundo é injusto!  
**_Isso com certeza NÃO foi um elogio!  
_Você entendeu?Graças a Merlim... a fúria Potter não é algo bom de se encarar... deixo para o Sirius mesmo  
_**Muito engraçado!**

Gween Black – _Ah, que bom! Gostei de ter ajudado, eu também não sabia disso no começo! Bem, obrigada pela boa sorte/bem, agora eu parei e comecei a ler A Senhora de Avalon... que por sinal estou adorando/  
_**Nenhum recado para o cachorrinho/indignado/**

Sinistra Negra – _Ah, normal.. em geral ele sempre atribui encoleirado ou qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com cachorro a ele... já que ele é um... literalmente!  
_**Ah... Alguém que me ama/cara de cachorro molhado/ Eu estou me sentindo tão sozinho ultimamente... A Lisa esta em algum canto da mente da autora... O Tiago e a Lily de um lado e a Ana e o Remo do outro... me sinto tããão deprimido/ prestes a entrar em estado depressivo/ Realmente eu tinha me esquecido do Sinistro!  
**_Um recado da Lisa... Realmente Sirius Black é o ser mais cínico que eu já conheci em toda a minha existência nesse planeta!  
_**Pelo menos ela resolveu se manisfestar não é? Fugiu da briga, foi?  
**_Outro recado... Não querido... apenas de um profundo aborrecimento!  
_Bem, pelo menos falaram do casal mais perfeito de todos os tempos... ah, modéstia a parte, eu sei que somos...  
_Ah, concordo... esses gêmeos são super-fofos/olhos brilhando /E ainda vem em dobro/recebe um olhar enciumado de Remo/ Ok, desculpa... me empolguei.  
_**ME TRAIR? Bem, então jogo o corpo fora... pontas só para o Pontas... /Ah, amo esse trocadilho/  
**Muito engraçado Almofadinhas!  
Xadrez é algo que eu posso me gabar... /sorriso maroto/ Jogo muito bem... /corado/ Levar para casa/mas corado ainda/ Er... /mas ainda/ É melhor eu ficar calado.  
_Realmente... ele fica lindo corado... /dá um beijinho nele, que cora mais ainda/  
__**Bem, eu grito para extravasar a raiva e não chorar depois /mas eu choro mesmo assim/ Quanto a uns tabefes... certamente /olha para Tiago de cima a baixo/ ele é BEM mais forte do que eu... eu preciso comentar...  
**__Ah, eu já falei que eu adorei o cap... mas digo outra vez... ADOREI O CAP! E as nossas conversas no msn também.  
_**Realmente, minha mãe é insuportável/se ela não fosse minha mãe eu já tinha saído no tapa com ela/  
**Realmente, eu fiquei com trauma... /quase matei a Lily... A LILY/

Isabelle Potter Demonangels – _XD, que bom que gostaram... A gente tem que marcar para falar sobre o blog... o.O_

Sassá Potter – **Poxa... magoou... Ah, tudo bem... /mas ainda acho que eu sou mais/  
**Bem, não nego que foi muito difícil minha declaração... mas, pense bem... eu sou um Lobisomem... além de não poder ter filhos próprios, já que a maldição é hereditária, ainda tem o perigo de ferir a quem amo durante minhas transformações... Fora o preconceito que eu sofro na sociedade bruxa e além de ser difícil arranjar emprego... Realmente, eu tive que pensar muito antes de tomar a decisão!  
_**Somos parecidas/sorriso /**  
_Merlim, espero que o grito também não seja igual... /ou acabo por ficar surdo de vez/

_  
_Rêzinha –** MAROTOS LINDO E PERFEITOS... ALIÁS SÓ O ALMOFADINHAS! Ah, a frase não fica muito melhor assim?  
**Se ego fosse dinheiro... Sirius seria muito rico... Não quer doar um pouco para outras pessoas não, Sirius?  
_**Seu/ah ta você corrigiu/ Bem, eu sou muito cabeça-dura /admiti ouviu Sr Pontas, além de se extremamente teimosa... bem, eu demoro um pouquinho...  
**_**Ela realmente me deu trabalho!  
**Perfeito/corado/ Ah, obrigado.  
_Que bom que se diverte! Fico feliz por esta gostando._

Rach Black –**Realmente, você não sabe o quanto é difícil e stressante para mim /e para o Remo também/ ter dois amigos tão cabeças-dura quanto esses dois/depressivo /Ando precisando de um ombro ultimamente... Um pouco mais de Lisa e eu... concordo... Bem, mas hoje a autora deu a vez para o Remo e a Ana... mas terá mais eu, a Lisa e /infelizmente/ o Digorry.  
**Quadribol? Merlim! Por que eu nunca pensei nisso antes?  
**_Ah, nem se atreva Sr Pontas... já tive muitas experiências horríveis montada na garupa de sua vassoura e não quero repeti-las tão pouco /tenho fobia de altura, ainda mais quando é Tiago Potter que está no comando de uma vassoura... Nunca queira descer com ele no comando... ele vai na vertical.. literalmente/  
_Ah, concordo com você! Para que perder espaço na minha mente ocupado por coisas tão fúteis quanto essa?  
**Gente! Temos um milagre? O Sirius aprendeu uma palavra nova! Fútil! Você sabe o que significa pelo menos?  
**Ah... /sorriso maroto/ Não, só achei bonitinha.  
**/risos/  
**Mas, é claro que eu sei... é como o Tiago... insignificante.  
**/risos/  
Muito engraçado... estou morrendo de rir... Mas, ele não ocupa espaço com isso, por que é demais para a já minuscula mente dele...  
/risos/  
**Bem, os gritos do Pontas também não ficam tão atrás assim... mas é que ele é mais calminho...  
_Boa idéia!_  
Lily, se um dia você chegar a lançar um cd eu compro o primeiro estoque para ninguém ter o desgosto de vê-la cantando e acabar louco ou surdo...  
**/risos/  
_**Poxa, magoou...  
**_O Sirius acabou com a carreira artistica da minha ruiva...  
Mas, eu realmente não sabia! Ela nunca tinha me contado isso... e, também o erro foi dela... ela, não sabendo nadar, jamais devia estar a beira do lago... mesmo que o início fosse raso... Ah, sim, pode deixar que eu vou cuidar... /é provável que até o fim da fic eu enlouqueça, mas tudo bem./  
_Bem, a Lisa não esta aqui... /a autora tem problema de dupla personalidade e aqui quem fala é a Ana/ Bem, mas eu tenho msn... é letyciangel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com(ponto)br só sai assim_

Lupina Black – _Concordo com você... o Pedro faria um bem a humanidade se sumisse do planeta... ou de preferência morresse logo de uma vez! Ah, que bom que você gostou!  
_/totalmente corado/ Er... Tesão/mas corado ( se é que é possível) ainda/  
_Concordo com você! Seu maridinho/com ciúmes/  
_**Ah, eu sou fofo e perfeito/ ah, eu sei que sou/  
**Bem, quando não passa de discussões até que eu me divirto... só não gosto quando ela decide jogar coisas em cima de mim...  
**_Realmente hilário ver a cara irritada dele.  
_É uma profunda dor de cabeça ( e de ouvido ) para mim... disso você pode ter plena certeza.  
**Tenho que concordar com o Almofadinhas.

Laly Black – **Ah, você me ama/sorriso maroto/ Ah, obrigado… /eu sou perfeito/  
**_Bem, é bom mudar de vez em quando não é? Você fez uma comunidade no Orkut/corada/ Nossa, obrigada... Eu aviso... mas primeiro manda o endereço novamente entre parênteses... porque o ff net não aceita sytes... faz assim... por exemplo... www( ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net... ok? Valeu! _

Mile Evans – **Poxa, mas quando eu falo recado para os marotos... é para mim... Não tem nenhuma palavra de conforto para esse pobre cachorrinho que anda tão carente de afeto ultimamente/depressivo, triste/  
**_Que bom que você gostou do cap... Espero que goste desse também... Ficou difícil? Eu também achei..._

Lorena – _Ah, não tem problema... /sei muito bem como é isso/ como minha mãe diz... primeiro a obrigação para depois a diversão.  
_**Ah, não, não seria certo era deixar um maroto morrendo de curiosidade.  
**Ignore a linha acima por favor... Claro, é completamente errado.  
**Olha só quem está falando! Você mesmo não contou o que a Lily disse para o Pontas? Quando prometera o contrário?  
**Er... /corado/ Bem... Façam o que eu digo, mas não façam o que eu faço. /sorriso maroto/  
_**Digo que meu porre foi uma experiência péssima!**_

Mazinha Black – _Que bom que você está gostando... Realmente fico feliz que goste do que eu faço...  
_**Esquecer/Aviso, nunca deixe o cachorro com a pulga atrás da orelha /Por que esquecer? O que é/olha que eu fico mais deprimido do que já estou.../  
**Bem, o casamento está andando normalmente... um dia ele aparece... risos  
Fofo/ corado/ Er, obrigado.

Witches – **Eu? Te fazendo propostas indecentes? Alguém tão santo quando eu? Jamais faria isso... /sorri pelo canto dos lábios/ Mas, para eu ser perfeito como eu sou... /meu lado cachorro tem que fazer parte de mim/  
**_Tudo bem! Ah, e boa sorte nas provas!_

N/Autora – Ah agradeço a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic e Beijos para todos... e aqui vamos para mais um cap...

* * *

_**Relatos X – E Remo Lupin mostra finalmente o lobo que existe dentro dele... ( Lílian).**_

Vocês acham mesmo que eu ia deixar aquela informação que a Lílian me deu passar em branco? Não mesmo... Apesar de termos ido dormir três horas da manhã... eu passei cerca de uma hora pensando no que eu iria fazer... Meu primeiro passo vai ter que ser esse... eu sei que vai se muito sofrimento para mim mesmo ( que dor no coração), mas eu terei que fazer isso... diminuir o número de encontros ( não vou zerar porque senão é preferível fazer voto de castidade)... Segundo passo ( e principal) ela aceitar meu convite para sair... Terceiro passo ( e o melhor), bem, preciso mesmo dizer? Mal vejo a hora de ter essa garota em meus braços... hehehehehe.

Ol� Delacourt.

O que você quer agora hein, Black? – educada ela não? Bom dia também se usa...

Nada, só quero saber como foi a sua noite...

Ela me encarou com a sobrancelha levantada.

Ótima, mas pelo visto, a sua foi melhor ainda não? – ela me encarou de cima a baixo, no que eu me sentei ao lado dela.

Como assim?

Pelo visto nem dormiu, não é? – ela virou o rosto para o prato.

Foi... – rapidamente um luz se acendeu na minha mente. – Mas não da maneira que você pensa.

A Lílian também estava assim... – ela disse amarga, brincando com a torrada.

É... mas o _Tiago_ e o Remo também estão assim...

Mas não tanto quanto vocês dois... – ela apontou para Lílian.

A ruiva estava com os cabelos bagunçados, a gravata um pouco frouxa e algumas olheiras...bem, eu estava do mesmo estado que ela.

Vocês andam tão juntos ultimamente...

Eu comecei a rir, no que ela me olhou irritada.

Você acha que eu e a Lily... estamos namorando?

E não estão? – ela levantou um sobrancelha.

Não... Eu, o _Tiago, – _frizei bem esse nome. – o Remo e a Lílian... ficamos até quase três horas da manhã jogando xadrez... Estamos levando a ruivinha para um mal caminho...– ela revirou os olhos, no que eu cheguei mas perto e a abracei pela cintura. – Ficou com ciúmes, amor?

Não de você... pensei que a Lily não confiava em mim... que estava receosa de contar que ela estava com você. – ela disse normalmente.

Você acha mesmo que eu ia trair o Pontas dessa maneira? Ficando com a garota dele?

Ela me encarou.

Vocês têm um pacto? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

Mas precisamente, um juramento... O Pontas gosta da Lily, então, nenhum dos marotos pode dar em cima dela... Bem, às vezes eu fujo a essa regra, mas é apenas para fazer ciúmes no meu amigo...

Hum... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior... Merlin, assim eu endoido. - ... E quem seria a _sua_ garota?

Ela acha mesmo que eu vou contar que a 'garota' era ela? Ah, pode ir sonhando Delacourt... não sai da minha boca nem sob tortura.

Ninguém em mente? – eu me aproximei mais dela... é claro que eu tenho que dar pistas e não a confissão.

Não... Agora, Black... será que o Sr dá para tirar suas patas da minha cintura?

Ok, Sta Delacourt. – revirei os olhos. – Mas senti rolar ciúmes? Confesse querida, eu sou irresistível.

Eu jamais sentiria ciúmes de você Black... Apenas fiquei indignada pensando minha amiga deixou-se iludir por alguém como você! – ela levantou rapidamente e deu o fora.

Eu a segui com o olhar, e sabia que um certo idiota da Lufa-Lufa estava fazendo o mesmo no momento... Raios!

* * *

Durante o jantar a TPL de Aluado se fazia presente... sabe aquele olhar de maniaco assassino? Como quem dizia... "Eu te mato na melhor das oportunidades?" Bem, foi desses olhares que ele me lançou quando eu disse "Boa Noite".

Não vejo nada de bom... – disse ele pálido. – Afinal, amanhã é o "grande dia".

O que faremos? – ouvi Pontas indagar depois de desviar o olhar da Lily... Merlin isso cansa.

Pedro nos olhou atentamente, enquanto enfiava uma batata extremamente grande na boca... vai por mim um dia ele acaba se engasgando...

_-Pq na visx hosgmesz?_ – disse ele de boca cheia.

Idem Rabicho. – ouvi Tiago dizer enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, no que eu gargalhei. – Sirius... traduza... – ele se virou para mim no que eu fechei a cara. - ... Já que você também conhece a língua dos que falam de boca cheia.

Remo sorriu fracamente, no que eu fechei a cara mais ainda.

Muito engraçadinho Pontinhas... – revirei os olhos. – Mas ele disse... Por que não visitamos Hogsmeade?

Pedro assentiu, no que Tiago e Remo se entreolharam e riram... Correção, a TPL dele não estava tão alta assim.

Me digam... eu NÃO falo de boca cheia...

_Tiago – Não fala?_

_Sirius – Traidores._

Está bem... eu falo _UM POUQUINHO _com a boca cheia... mas não igual ao Rabicho... o que eu posso fazer se me empolgo para falar algo e me esqueço de mastigar antes?

Mas eu digo... Será que, com a inteligência toda do mundo... as pessoas não podem _deduzir _que "Pq na visx Hogsmesz" significa "Por que não visitamos Hogsmeade?" ou sou eu que tenho um QI elevado para poder perceber coisas que os outros não conseguem? Ah, é claro que sim... Bem, mas voltando ao assunto... ( Também não precisam me olhar com essa cara né?).

_Tiago – Um pouquinho?_

_Sirius – Vocês se juntou ao complô do Remo foi?_

_Tiago – Talvez... quem sabe?_

_Sirius – Merlim, e ele que se dizia meu amigo..._

Um silêncio constrangedor reinou entre nós... Tiago voltou seu olhar para Lily, que estava empurrando as coisas do jantar e deitando a cabeça na mesa para tirar um cochilo, preguiçosa demais para subir para a Torre, o Pedro terminava o dele, mas lançava olhares cobiçosos para travessa de fígados ( arght! Não sei como tem gente que gosta disso!) à sua frente. Remo brincava mais uma vez com a comida, lançando olhares contínuos à Ana com um brilho estranho no olhar... A moreninha estava um pouco nervosa e corava fortemente ao perceber que Remo a observava.

Perdi alguma coisa? – disse olhando de Remo para ela.

Aluado se virou para me encarar e Pontas desviou a atenção de Lílian para ouvir nossa conversa.

Que é que está havendo? – disse o cervo completamente curioso... parecendo uma daquelas vizinhas fofoqueiras que vêem uma entrega nova chegando na casa da outra e se morde de vontade para saber o que é...

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Vizinha fofoqueira? Se você não se lembra ainda Almofadinhas... esse é MEU presente de casamento..._

_Lílian – Nosso, Tiago, nosso._

_Tiago – Que seja... Vizinha fofoqueira? Merlim, isso foi demais para mim..._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Tiago, menos por favor._

_Tiago – Lily pense bem... o que os nossos filhos irão pensar quando ouvirem isso? Minha mulher fala que eu sou a pior pessoa do universo... atroz, prepotente, egocêntrico... os dois amigos me chama de lerdo, idiota, imbecil... e agora... fofoqueiro?_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Só estou falando a realidade..._

_Tiago – Desisto._

O lobinho corou mais forte e olhou de mim para Pontas, de Pontas para a Ana e da Ana para o prato.

Nada. – ele ficou da cor dos cabelos da amada do Pontas e tornou a mexer na comida.

Como assim _nada?_ – disse Tiago curioso.

Você estava olhando a lobinha... – ele tornou a corar fortemente.

Eu não estava.

Não minta para mim Remo... ela também está muito estranha.

Remo pigarreou e soltou um longo suspiro.

Tem a ver com a detenção?

Bingo! Tiago é um gênio... não mais do que eu, é claro! Um a zero para a dupla dinâmica.

Remo continuou a mexer na comida, no que um garfo caiu um pouco mais a nossa frente... olhei em direção as garotas a ponto de ver uma cabeleira negra sumir debaixo da mesa e depois reaparecer, totalmente corada, enquanto a ruivinha do Pontas acordava num pulo e Lisa prendia o riso... Alice tinha sumido... Provavelmente estaria em algum canto escuro com o Frank.

_Tiago – Mente maldosa a do nosso amigo, não?_

_Lílian – Eu quero é novidade, Tiago._

_Sirius – Ai, como eu sofro..._

E então... vai nos contar... ou precisamos apelar para outros métodos? - eu e o Tiago nos entreolhamos, enquanto Remo soltava um longo suspiro, afinal, ele estava cercado... era o Tiago atacando de um lado e eu do outro.

Meu Merlim, eu não mereço isso... Por que eu tenho amigos tão curiosos? – ele revirou os olhos.

Nós... curiosos? – disse indignado. – Assim você me ofende Aluado... só quero ser um garoto bem informado.

Tiago riu.

E então Remo Aluado Lupin, tem a ver com a detenção da sua lobinha, não tem?

Er... acho melhor eu ir para a aula. – Remo corou furiosamente e se levantou.

Tiago e eu nos entreolhamos e gargalhamos.

Senta aí! – eu adoro fazer isso... Puxei Remo de volta para o banco, no que ele desabou irritado.

Realmente, você esta mais Aluado do que o normal... As aulas já acabaram Remo... – Tiago começou a gargalhar mais alto, no que Lílian lançou um olhar fuzilante para ele, se levantou e saiu do salão.

Então preciso ir para a biblioteca... – ele se levanta novamente, no que eu o puxo de volta.

Onde o Sr estava esse tempo todo hein, Aluado? – bem, deve ter algo a ver com o "sumiço" do nosso amigo do termino das aulas até o horário do jantar... fora que, além de ele ter chegado um pouco depois de todos, ele _chegou _minutos antes da Ana... Hum, tem alguma coisa muito estranha nessa história... Ah, isso tem... meu faro canino não me engana.

Fui tirar uma dúvida que eu tive do meu trabalho com o Prof Flitwich...

Ah, sei... Entendo.

Sirius... nada de ironias! – disse ele corado.

E porque você _supostamente _chega antes da Ana, quando ela chega digamos... aérea e completamente nervosa? Aluado, Aluado... você realizou o seu "sonho" mais cedo?

Remo empalideceu depois corou furiosamente.

Er... podemos dizer que sim.

Não vimos o que aconteceu depois... no segundo seguinte Remo se levantou e saiu do salão principal, disposto a não nos contar o momento que teve com a Ana... você acha que íamos perder uma chance dessas? Isso é um preconceito contra nós! Contamos para ele _quase _tudo dos nossos encontros e ele não conta _quase _nada dos dele... Se bem que eu acho que isso não foi decididamente o que podemos chamar de encontro.

Ele já estava andando pelo corredor das escadas de mármore quando eu e o Tiago o seguramos pelo braço.

Merlim... eu não mereço isso... – disse ele derrotado enquanto era puxado por nós para dentro de uma sala vazia. Eu e o Tiago nos entreolhamos e sorrimos marotamente.

Hora do interrogatório maroto... Remo Aluado Lupin.

Que eu sobreviva a isso... – disse ele, no que eu e o Sirius rimos.

Não adianta escapar Remo... você nos deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha... – disse enquanto abria a sala.

Só quem tem pulgas aqui é você, Almofadinhas... – disse Tiago no que Remo riu e eu fechei a cara.

Isso não é literalmente falando Pontas... sou um cachorro limpo. – Tiago fechou a porta e acendeu as luzes.

Remo sentou numa cadeira qualquer e ficou fitando a mesa, no que eu eo Tiagotomamos a frente dele.

Então... – Tiago cruzou os braços e levantou a sobrancelha.

Começe... – eu fiz o mesmo. – Hora e local, por favor.

Remo soltou um longo suspiro e começou...

**Quando terminou a aula eu fui direto para a biblioteca, já que teria que terminar alguns trabalhos que deixei em branco... já que não poderia terminar, pois teria que monitorar a detenção da minha Aninha... Sorri no meu estado Aluado e é claro, esbarrei numa armadura, deixei todos os livros caírem das minhas mãos e conseqüentemente, a armadura também.**

**Bufei de raiva baixinho, consertei a armadura e peguei meus livros rapidamente .**

**-Você está bem? – como se um sensor que fizesse eu sempre parecer um completo idiota na frente dela ligasse mais uma vez, eu deixei os livros caírem no chão, enquanto esbarrava na armadura novamente... Fechei os olhos, isso era o que chamamos de uma cena extremamente patética**

**Eu peguei o resto dos livros e me levantei. Ela me seguiu.**

**-Você... esta indo para onde? – disse ela ajeitando a mochila.**

**-Er... para a... Biblioteca.**

**-Remo... posso ir com você?**

**Eu quase derrubei todos os livros da minha mão novamente.**

**-V-vo-vo-você q-quer ir co-comigo?**

**-Eu também estou indo... posso? – ela corou fortemente.**

**-Tu-tudo bem.**

**Caminhamos silenciosamente, no que eu ajeitava os livros em meus braços nervoso... Eu não estava preparado para vê-la assim tão cedo... se bem que eu também não estava preparado para a nosso futuro "encontro". Suspirei profundamente, parei e me virei para encara-la.**

**-Ana... posso te perguntar uma coisa? – incrível que eu não gaguejei nenhuma vez sequer.**

**-Hum-hum. – ela parou ficando de frente pra mim.**

**-Se a gente... é... você sabe... – pra que eu fui elogiar... – aquele dia... Se... se acontecesse o be-beijo... – senti meu rosto corar novamente. – v-você também estava de-de-de – Ih, empaquei – de-sejando... assim como eu? – Remo Aluado Lupin, o que você está dizendo? Bem, já foi uma vez e nada... E sinceramente, eu odeio sentir dúvidas sobre algo.**

**Senti Ana me olhar ternamente e ficar mais vermelha do que eu achava que estava... Mas ela não respondeu nada. Apenas tocou de leve no meu rosto... e que toque... senti meu corpo todo estremecer... Ela desceu a mão de leve até chegar ao meu pescoço, enquanto a outra alisava meu braço... Sabia, tinha certeza, ela também queria... E aproximei ( não sei como, acho que minha timidez pediu férias) dos lábios dela enquanto ela também fazia o mesmo, passando a mão de leve pela cintura dela... Senti os lábios quentes dela sobre os meus... Bem, quanto as sensações que eu senti não posso explicar PORQUE EU, NA MINHA ATITUDE MAIS IDIOTA DE TODAS, ESQUECI QUE ESTAVA SEGURANDO UMA PILHA DE LIVROS ESTAVA NO MEU OUTRO BRAÇO E OS DEIXEI CAIR NO CHÃO!**

**Ana se afastou de mim assustada, enquanto eu estava corado, dessa vez de raiva... Eu realmente sou a pessoa mais idiota que já pisou nesse planeta... Burro, idiota, imbecil, reterdado e débil mental... EU ME ODEIO! **

**-Desculpe... – tornei a me abaixar para pegar os livros e a observei enclinando a cabeça um pouco... ela estava totalmente corada.**

**-Não... t-tem... problema. – ela sussurrou.**

**Com o clima totalmente desfeito... Continuamos a caminhada até a biblioteca em silêncio, ela absorta em seus pensamentos e eu nos meus...Quando é que eu vou consegui beijar a Ana... Eu com a cara de "Eu mato o primeiro que me der boa-noite" e ela ainda corada.**

**Ajeitei os livros no meu braço, um silêncio mais do que constrangedor reinava entre nós e somente nossos passos ecoando pelo corredor eram ouvidos...**

**Olhei de soslaio para a Ana, bufei de raiva baixinho... se não fosse pela minha extrema burrice... mas, foi ela que começou... Hey e se... Ah, quer saber, me irritei... cansei de ser um lobo bonzinho... Ana caminhava lentamente do meu lado, num gesto rápido eu parei a puxei para perto de mim... no que ela corou.**

**-Rem...**

**Em toda a minha humilde existência eu jamais imaginaria que teria coragem suficiente para fazer uma coisa dessas... Não esperei ela terminar de falar, selei meus lábios no dela, mais rápido do que eu imaginava fazer, senti que ela dava permissão para eu aprofundar o beijo...**

**Larguei os livros no chão novamente, mas dessa vez a puxei mais para perto de mim, com uma mão nas costas e a outra na nuca, para que ela não escapasse novamente ( três vezes já seria demais! ). E ela, cuja mão estava no meu peito, subiu para o pescoço e começou a enrolar meus cabelos... Merlin eu me senti nas nuvens, apesar de já ter beijado algumas garotas... ( quer dizer, elas terem me beijado) nunca havia sentido nada igual do que quando estava beijando a Ana... Arrepios freqüentes percorriam o meu corpo e o dela também e só paramos quando não havia mais fôlego para nada... Nos olhamos por alguns segundos ainda abraçados, e coramos instantaneamente... Eu ainda mais quando tomei consciência** **que estávamos praticamente unidos... soltei ela lentamente, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.**

**Eu... - ela abriu a boca e fechou-a várias vezes, no que eu novamente me abaixei para pegar os livros... Eu olhei de soslaio para ela e vi que ela passava os dedos involuntariamente nos lábios, tornei a catar meus "Marcianos" como diria Sirius, exibindo meu fraco ( mas nunca ausente) sorriso maroto.**

**Hum, te vejo na detenção então... – nossa, essas palavras foram mesmo minhas? Eu pisquei o olho para ela e segui caminho para o Salão Principal, me esquecendo completamente dos meus trabalhos.**

... E foi isso que aconteceu. Satisfeitos agora? – Remo nos olhou totalmente corado.

Então... Remo Aluado Lupin finalmente decidiu honrar o título de maroto... – Tiago sorriu marotamente, no que Remo ( se é que era possível) corou mais um pouco. – Teremos um segundo round na detenção?

Remo entrou em estado Aluado, no que eu e Tiago nos entreolhamos e reviramos os olhos.

REMO ALUADO LUPIN!

Nosso amigo pulou de susto e nos encarou com uma cara enfezada.

Que é?

E então... vai repetir a dose? – repetiu Tiago.

Para nossa intensa surpresa, Remo sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Veremos, Pontas, veremos.

Nós três nos entreolhamos e rimos... quem passasse por ali achariam que o St Mungus soltou os seus loucos em Hogwarts... o que eu não nego que fugi de lá...

_Lílian – Ah, bem que eu estava te reconhecendo de algum lugar Sirius... Tem uma foto sua na recepção... _

_Tiago – E quanto é a recompensa?_

_Lílian – Nada... Ele não é de tanta valia assim..._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Poxa... magoou ruivinha._

Algum plano Aluado? – perguntei recuperado.

Não Sr Amofadinhas... e nem invente de criar um às pressas... – ele olhou para o relógio. – Acho melhor eu ir indo.

Só por curiosidade... o que ela tem que fazer? – disse Tiago enquanto Remo se levantava.

Aluado abriu um sorriso maroto.

Limpar os livros da sessão reservada.

Eu e Tiago nos entreolhamos.

Queria que uma dessas caísse comigo e a Lílian... da última vez que ela monitorou minha detenção foi na famosa sala de troféus... e acabei desacordado por um ter batido na minha cabeça quando ela jogou o livro que estava lendo para cima de mim... Sorte que o mesmo não era muito grande nem pesado.

Nós rimos.

Pode ir se preparando Sr Remo Aluado Lupin, vai ter que nos contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. – conclui.

Vou pensar no seu caso Sr Sirius Almofadinhas Black.

Que preconceito comigo... fui excluído...

_Lílian – Não seja por isso... SR TIAGO PONTAS POTTER!_

_Tiago – Obrigado ruivinha... Mas precisava gritar no meu ouvido? Estou vendo estrelinhas..._

_( risos )_

Ah, não se preocupe Tiago... o Sirius é só seu... – Remo disse num sorriso maroto.

Muito engraçado Aluado... – disse fingindo irritação. – Veado dos marotos, só o Pontas...

Acho que eu vou comprar um gravador... e repetir milhões de vezes... Não é veado... é cervo, cervo, cervo, cervo, CERVO, ALMOFADINHAS, É CERVO!

E eu digo de volta que da no mesmo.

Tiago revirou os olhos, enquanto nós ríamos.

Desisto.

Lamento Pontas... mas é a realidade... sei que é duro se transformar num animal tão cheio de angústias mas, o que fazer... – eu abracei Tiago pelos ombros e sorri marotamente, no que ele cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, no que começamos a andar para fora da sala.

Sirius, menos, por favor.

* * *

Sabe aqueles dias que você acorda sem ter vontade de fazer nada, a não ser esquecer de tudo a sua volta, não pensar nos seus problemas e na vida ao seu redor? Um dia só seu, somente para relaxar a já exausta mente e descansar? Pois é, estou precisando de um dia desses agora.

Durante a semana eu tenho... cinco trabalhos para fazer, dois dias de detenção para olhar, cinco rondas noturnas, uma prova oral, que por acaso é simulado para os NIEM's... Dois relatórios para terminar ( e mais um para começar) e ainda por cima estudar para os NIEM's, Merlin eu preciso de um descanso... estou exausta tanto fisicamente, quanto mentalmente... Se meu cérebro falasse, ele certamente diria: "Eu quero férias Lily, eu quero férias" entraria em greve e só funcionaria depois do merecido descanso.

Olhei para a pilha e mais pilhas de papéis ao meu redor... ligeiramente entediada e desesperada, e como se eu já não tivesse problemas suficientes e nada para fazer... minha mente não colabora com meu corpo e eu começo a pensar no Potter... EU NÃO POSSO ESTAR GOSTANDO DESSE ARROGANTE!

Lily... – falando nele.

Não vê que eu já tenho coisas suficientes para fazer do que você ficar me atazanando Potter? – disse irritada.

Nossa que humor viu... – como se não bastasse a sua adorada presença a menos de cem metros da minha pessoa, ele ainda tem a audácia de se sentar ao meu lado! – Ainda irritada pela super lavada no Xadrez?

É, temos mais uma coisa para aumentar o seu já grande ego, não é?

Merlin me diga... ele é da mesma casa do que eu... e infelizmente do mesmo ano também... eu estou atolada até o pescoço de coisas para fazer ( tudo bem, eu sou monitora, mas ele tem trabalhos para terminar não?), ele passa a noite toda sem fazer nada, só tagarelando e atrapalhando a minha concentração com aquela gargalhada "discreta" que ele dá... e ele, que não toca sequer em um livro, tomas as mesmas notas que eu, ou ate mais altas? Realmente, esse mundo não é justo! Suspirei profundamente...

Cansada querida?

Tomei um susto ao perceber que essa bendita criatura ainda estava do meu lado.

Eu não sou sua querida, Potter.

Não quer ajuda?

Comecei a rir...

Você me ajudar? Não me faça rir... E eu não caio mais nas suas armadilhas Potter... Portanto... pode ir saindo daqui.

Você realmente odeia ser um pouco mais sociável, não é? – disse ele irritado. – Qual é Lily? Vim em missão de paz!

Em paz ou guerra Potter, você sempre é uma visão desagradável... ainda mais quando eu tenho muito o que fazer...– disse pegando o trabalho de poções, que ainda se encontrava pela metade.

Me perdi em meus pensamentos sobre qual a utilidade de gravetos irlandeses como ingredientes de poções... essa professora tem cada idéia... Involuntariamente olhei para o Potter, ele estava escrevendo... nossa, eu não sabia que ele escrevia... ele parou por uns minutos olhando o nada... batendo os dedos levemente na ponta da mesa, passou a mão pelos cabelos ( estava demorando) e recomeçou a escrever... Desviei o olhar bufando levemente e voltei a minha _adorada _redação de poções...

Li a redação pela última vez, bem, consegui trinta centímetros a mais do que a professora Ambel pediu... já está mais do que suficiente... Coloquei-a num dos meus livros e passei para os relatórios... O incrível é que, o número de azarações do Potter havia diminuído consideravelmente, será que a criatura finalmente havia se lembrado de amadurecer? Parece que sim... o que é um alívio para mim... pois tenho que escrever menos.

Realmente passei cerca de três horas aqui com meus afazeres e o Potter continuava escrevendo algo do meu lado... o que será que ele estava fazendo? Realmente, isso está me deixando curiosa.

O que está fazendo aí, Potter?

Hã?

Revirei os olhos, no que ele abriu um sorriso, magnífico por sinal... bufei de raiva ao perceber meus pensamentos.

O que está fazendo, Potter? – repeti.

Nada de importante... – disse ele passando a mão naqueles benditos cabelos... – Só alguns trabalhos...

Nossa, o Potter estudando?

Ele alargou o sorriso.

Bem, não gosto muito disso, mas... fazer o quê? – disse dando de ombros. – Lily, posso continuar?

Não sou eu a estragar um momento tão inesperado como esse. – disse enquanto me voltava para o segundo relatório. Menos, mal... agora só faltam quatro trabalhos e mais alguns que certamente a Mcgonagall e o Binns passarão amanhã! MEU MERLIN... EU ESQUECI DA REDAÇÃO SOBRE ANIMAGIA!

Fui interrompida novamente por um movimento repentino do Potter... ele tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e passou a escrever algo...Que diabos será que o Potter está fazendo?

Terminei... – disse ele consertando os óculos e depois se virando para mim. – Boa noite ruivinha. – disse ele alargando o sorriso ao ver que eu o espiava e se levantando.

Hey, Potter.

Sim?

Vai deixar seu trabalho aqui?

Não é para mim, até porquê, meu trabalho já foi feito...

Franzi o cenho levemente tentando entender o que ele quis dizer com isso... Se ele já fez o trabalho, por que será que fez outro? Voltei para o relatório e vi um pequeno bilhete em cima dele, escrito por uma caligrafia fina e bonita que até então não conhecia...

**_" Querida ruivinha..._**

Meu rosto se contorceu em uma careta... aquela linda letra era do arrogante do Potter, afinal, somente ele me chamaria dessa forma ( não que eu deseje, é claro!).

**_Está bem, está bem... não precisa fazer essa careta, ok? Vamos começar novamente..._**

_**Evans,**_

Assim esta melhor... Mas o que será que esse idiota quer?

**_Estava te olhando há algum tempo e percebe-se que você esta muito, mais muito cansada e temendo que minha amada tenha uma estafa por excesso de trabalho resolvi ajudar... Espiei a montanha de papéis que se encontrava em cima da mesa e descobri que você ainda não terminou três trabalhos, dos quais dois, por sinal, são para amanhã... resolvi então termina-los para você..._**

Revirei os olhos... Mas que ousadia! O trabalho era meu e eu não dei permissão para ele fazer tal feito.

**_Pelo Amor de Merlin! Não rasgue! Leia primeiro pelo menos...Bem, se não gostar... rasgue e comece outro... E não diga que você não me deu permissão para fazer tal feito, até porque, não houve objeções quanto a isso... espero ter ajudado._**

**_Quanto à o que você pode fazer por mim... que tal sairmos no próximo final de semana de Hogsmeade? Como forma de gratidão?_**

Bufei de raiva... O Potter é um perfeito arrogante, tirano e egocêntrico! Mas mesmo assim, não sei o que me levou terminar de ler essa injúria de bilhete ( que mais parece uma carta!).

**_Certo, certo... acho que foi pedir demais... Você realmente não tem senso de humor... quanto a isso... só precisa se sentir grata pelo resto da vida... Brincadeira. ( não precisa fazer essa cara, esta bem?)._**

**_Falando sério, não quero nada em troca... fiquei feliz por ajudar... e pelo Amor de Merlin vê se dorme, come e se diverte um pouco... a vida não é só feita de estudos, ok?_**

**_( Se bem que se você desmaiar, eu vou adorar te carregar nos braços...)_**

Reprimi um grito de raiva... Me fez ficar ontem acordada até três horas da manhã, dormindo um pouco depois das aulas para poder conseguir fazer meus deveres, estar ainda morta de sono e sem tempo para respirar por causa de uma pilha de coisas para fazer... E ainda por cima diz que eu tenho que me divertir mais? _Eu_ penso em meu futuro se ele não sabe! Se ele acha que vai ficar dependendo a vida toda de pai e mãe para lhe dar sustento ele esta muito enganado! Realmente, apesar de ter me ajudado ( sem minha permissão), ele não deixa de ser arrogante.

**_Poxa, Lily... realmente você não tem senso de humor... Pense no que eu disse..._**

**_Beijos no corpo,_**

**_Tiago Potter_**

E como se não bastasse a ousadia... ele ainda adivinha minhas reações, eu mereço...

**_Ps.: Não há necessidade de copiar tudo novamente, basta apenas fazer o feitiço... Convertus... Você sabe como faz, não é? Se não... é só me procurar._**

**_Ah, e beijos novamente, ruivinha. ( Se quiser eu posso dar pessoalmente)._**

Ignorei a ultima frase com um revirar de olhos, pegando as supostas redações do Potter e quando eu terminei de ler... tive provas de quanto esse mundo é injusto... além de ele ter feito a redação _perfeita_, ele escreveu um pouco melhor do que eu escreveria... mas é claro que eu não vou admitir isso para ele, nunca! Mas mesmo assim eu fico agradecida... Finalmente posso ter uma boa noite de sono... Quanto a agradecer a ele... bem, talvez eu faça isso.

_Lílian – Preparado Remo?_

_Remo – Desde que o Pontas não me ameace de morte depois... ou me mate... sim._

_Tiago – O que seria, posso saber?_

_Remo – Você não queria tanto saber quando a ruiva confessou a primeira vez que gostava de você?_

_Sirius – Essa eu quero ouvir... Lily, bêbada?_

_( risos )_

Bem, estávamos no nosso sexto ano... E mais uma vitória de Quadribol da nossa casa... E mais uma vez as pessoas contribuindo para aumentar o grande ego de Tiago Potter... Ele, é claro, não deixaria essa data magnífica passar assim em branco e, assim como todos os anos... faria uma festa de vitória...

E, diferente de todas as festas "legais" que os marotos faziam, a notícia vazou e acabou por cair nos ouvidos do diretor, e para meu intenso desagrado, ela foi permitida... Dumbledore afirmou que sentia falta de uma festa dessas...

Eu posso dizer que os marotos ( mais precisamente Sirius Black e Tiago Potter) são os organizadores oficiais de eventos festivos "legais"... Nesses eventos festivos víamos de tudo... Desde cervejas amanteigadas à whisky de fogo e quentão... Comida farta e boate improvisada... não nego o fato deles terem uma grande criatividade para isso...

Todos foram convidados e, apesar da derrota arrasadora, os Corvinais também decidiram participar, os únicos que entortavam o nariz a isso eram os Sonserinos ( novidade ).

A festa era livre e, apesar de contrariados, Sirius e Potter concordar com a participação dos representantes das outras casas para ornamentar a festa... E é claro, os Sonserinos não tiveram nenhum...

Bem, deixando de lado as organização marotas da festa... pulemos para a manhã do baile...

Estava lá eu, tomando meu glorioso café da manhã... e é claro, na mesa Grifinória não se falava outra coisa... a festa. Os garotos se exibiam dizendo que iam levar tal e aquela garota, enquanto elas discutiam qual vestido usar... Revirei os olhos, estamos beirando a época dos exames ( bem, não são como os NOM's ou NIEM's , mas precisamos passar neles para ir para o sétimo ano) e o povo fica pensando em festas...

Comecei a comer normalmente, feliz por aquela injúria não ter aparecido novamente para torrar minha paciência. As garotas ao meu lado prenderam aqueles risinhos insuportáveis no que eu tornei a revirar os olhos... Estava bom demais para ser verdade.

A resposta é NÃO, Potter! – falei monotamente e me virei, para encontrar uma feição surpresa e ao mesmo tempo divertida no rosto do maroto.

Certo, então começaremos novamente... – ele piscou o olho, no que eu revirei os olhos quando ele passou a mão naqueles benditos cabelos. – Bom dia meu Lírio!

Bem, se fosse outra pessoa a me dizer isso, realmente eu até me contagiaria com a alegria que ele soou aquelas palavras, mas apenas fechei a cara novamente, completamente entediada... Merlim, ele é surdo por um acaso? Será que ele não entende o que significa a expressão "Nem morta, muito menos viva eu sairia com você."?... Desde que começaram a organizar esse bendito baile que essa criatura não larga do meu pé ( não que algum dia ele tenha parado de fazer isso desde o meu quarto ano... Aliás, ele parou um pouco quando eu estava namorando o Gideão... pelo menos ele se deu ao trabalho de me deixar em paz quando estava comprometida ).

Evans, Potter, Evans. – disse monotamente.

Daria a honra de ir ao baile comigo?

Não. – as vezes me pergunto porque ainda me dou ao trabalho de responder e não vou para outro lugar quando essa injúria chega a uma distância menor do que vinte metros da minha pessoa.

Hogsmeade? – disse ele com um sorriso.

Potter, entenda... é NÃO! Quando é que você vai por nessa sua cabeça cheia de titica que eu NÃO vou, NEM quero e JAMAIS pretendo algum dia da minha existência nessa Terra sair com a SUA PESSOA? – falei controlando-me humildemente a fim de não jogar uma jarra de suco naquela cara de idiota que ele tem... seria um desperdício perder um suco tão gostoso quanto esse jogando no rosto desse imbecil.

_Tiago – Poxa, magoou..._

_Lílian – Ah, Tiago, você sabe muito bem o quanto eu odiava você!_

_Remo – Ainda me pergunto como Tiago conseguiu fazer a Lily gostar dele..._

_Sirius – Acho que foi poção do amor..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Engraçadinhos..._

Nunca Evans... um dia você ainda vai ceder... – ele sussurrou sério com um brilho estranho no olhar, que me fez arrepiar por inteira, mas não demonstrei... Afinal, não me intimido quando o assunto é Tiago Potter. – Mas por enquanto... – ele se esticou e ficou virando de um lado para o outro, no que eu franzi o cenho... o que é isso? Ele por acaso saiu na noite de Lua Cheia a procura de um bezerro apaixonado e agora esta tentando imitar a performace dele na minha frente? Que situação desagradável.

_( gargalhadas )_

_Sirius – Não... essa foi boa... bezerro apaixonado? Bem, ele já é quadrúpede na forma animaga, faltaria pouco para imitar o bezerro... huahahaha._

_Tiago – Muito engraçado Sr Black... Essa aí você pegou pesado Lílian._

_Lílian - ( voz em tom risonho ) Ah, Tiago... desculpa, mas foi isso que eu pensei... realmente foi engraçado você tentando ver a garota que estava sentada ao meu lado... sendo que a mesma estava cochichando algo com a amiga._

_Autora – Bem, para quem não leu Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam ( pág 50) ... irei explicar o que é um bezerro apaixonado ( mooncalf )... é um animal extremamente tímido__ que sai da toca apenas em noites de lua cheia. Tem o corpo liso e cinza-claro, olhos redondos e salientes no cocoruto da cabeça e quatro perninhas finas que terminam em enormes pés chatos. Ele executa complicadas danças, apoiado nas patas traseiras, em áreas ermas banhadas de luar (...)_

Skylers! – ele abriu o famoso sorriso "Eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes", no que a morena soltou aquele risinho ridículo.

Ele se aproximou de mim, olhando atentamente a garota ao meu lado... Merlim, eu realmente não mereço isso.

Evans... se me permite.

Educado ele não? Ele pôs uma mão nas minhas costas e a outra um pouco a baixo do pescoço. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo e meu rosto corar furiosamente, enquanto ele me "ajeitava", fazendo minha coluna ficar ereta ( até demais).

Ah, obrigado.

Tornei a corar quando ele alisou meu pescoço e costas levemente quando tirava as mãos dele do lugar, para segurar a mão da garota... COMIGO NO MEIO! POTTER É INSUPORTÁVEL!

_Sirius – Normal Lily... A gente sempre soube disso...E como eu disse... NÃO PRECISA GRITAR! Eu estou do lado ainda sabia?_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Ah, foi mal Sirius..._

_Sirius – Eu sei que sua intenção é deixar o Tiago surdo, mas não precisa me deixar também não é?_

_Lílian – Não se preocupe Sirius, a Lisa faz isso para mim..._

_Tiago – Estou morrendo de rir Almofadinhas, mas pro seu governo... é a gente que ficou surdo convivendo com seus roncos durante sete anos._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Em primeiro lugar Sr Pontas, eu não ronco... em segundo lugar EU que sempre acordava com você chamando pela Evans numa maneira desesperada..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Eu não ficava chamando a Lily numa maneira desesperada!_

_Sirius – Ah, não..._

_Tiago – Sirius e sua cansável ironia..._

Bem Skylers... Alex, posso te chamar de Alex não é? – ele empurrou _minha_ deliciosa torta de maça para longe, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa, segurando a mão da "Alex"... Me mate de tédio e nojo.

Eu bufei de raiva, no que ele olhou para mim, com aquele sorriso insuportável.

Algum problema, Evans?

POTTER, SE VOCÊ NÃO SABE EU ESTOU AQUI NO MEIO!

Hum... então será que você podia me dar licença? – ele sorriu marotamente, no que eu cruzei os braços.

Não tem perna para se levantar, não?

Bem, Evans, você não já terminou seu café?

Terminaria se você NÃO estivesse me atrapalhado e empurrado minha preciosa torta de maça para o lado... E daqui eu não saio nem se me pagassem...

Onde já se viu? _Eu_ me levantar para ele ficar aos agarros com a _Alex..._

_Sirius – Senti uma carga de ciúmes? __Alexxx... _

_Lílian – Entenda como quiser Sirius Black... __E você também Sr Potter e antes que você fale, eu te amo sim... mas me arrependo amargamente por causa disso._

_Tiago – Depois dessa eu até me calo._

_( risos )_

Não mesmo... ele se quiser que se levante e vá fazer suas orgias em outro lugar!

Então ta... – ele se aproximou mais de mim que, por um minuto eu pensei que ele ia sentar no meu colo, do outro lado a Skylers fazia o mesmo, no que eu me senti como se estivesse dentro de uma lata de sardinha.

Ele beijou a mão da garota, no que eu corei furiosamente ao vê-lo assim tão de perto... afinal, o mesmo tinha apoiado o cotovelo na mesa de modo que ficasse na direção do meu rosto.

Encarei por uns segundos aquele olho castanho-esverdeado, que, apesar de beijar a mão da outra, olhava de soslaio para mim... corei furiosamente quando ele piscou o olho para mim e terminou o beijo... fui despertada por um risinho idiota ao meu ouvido.

Ah, Ti você é tão gentil... – apesar de ainda estar olhando para a mão do Potter, podia sentir os olhares fuzilantes que a outra me lançava.

Sentia a raiva me invadir aos poucos quando me recuperei dos meus devaneios sobre como o Potter é bonito de perto e corei de raiva intensamente... ele estava me paquerando e paquerando a outra ao mesmo tempo? MAIS QUE CAFAJESTE!

_Sirius – Lílian Evans, pelo amor de Merlim... ISSO AQUI É UM OUVIDO! Tirou o resto do dia para me perturbar foi?_

_Lílian – Como você adivinhou? Ah, Sirius... você sabe que eu te adoro…_

_Tiago – Pode ir tirando a mão Sr Black... Ela tem dono... e é alérgica a cães._

_Sirius – E só um abraço de amigos Pontas..._

_Tiago – É, mas eu não confio nela..._

_Lílian – Assim você me ofende..._

_( risos )_

Então como eu ia dizendo, será...

POTTER!

Ele olhou para mim fingindo surpresa, no que eu ouvi a garota ao meu lado bufar de raiva.

Sim, Evans?

"Ah, agora eu sou Evans, não é? Merlim, me explique como pode existir um ser desses?".

Me virei para encara-lo, no que ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Queria falar alguma coisa?

SERÁ QUE DA´PARA PARAR COM ESSA CENA DESAGRADAVEL OU FAZÊ-LA EM OUTRO LUGAR? E FINALMENTE ME DEIXAR COMER EM PAZ?

Senti todos os olhares voltados para mim... os professores não estavam presentes... e por isso não ralharam comigo ( Graças a Merlim, vai que eu recebo detenção?).

Bem, os incomodados que se mudem... – ele tornou a beijar a mão da garota. – E então Alex, eu estive pensando se...

Eu bufei de raiva e tornei a cruzar os braços.

Evans, será que você não percebe que não é bem vinda aqui? – disse a garota irritada. – E que está sobrando? Ou será que depois de ser largada por Gideão decidiu segurar vela? Já que voltou a encalhar.

Essa frase me fez atingir o auge da minha raiva... coisa que só o Potter consegue fazer.

Eu me levantei rapidamente, no que o Potter quase caia de susto, me virei rapidamente para a idiota e gritei a plenos pulmões.

_Sirius – Merlim, eu não mereço isso..._

_Lílian - ... _

_Siriu – Eu vou te soltar... mas nada de gritos ou eu te mando um "Silencio", ok?_

OLHA AQUI SUA PERUA, ENCALHADA É A SUA MÃE! E O PORQUÊ DE EU TER TERMINADO MEU NAMORO COM O GI NÃO TE DIZ RESPEITO SUA IDIOTA!

_( risos )_

_Sirius – LILY! Você sabia que minha cabeça já esta doendo?_

_Lílian – Não… desculpe Sirius._

_Sirius – Que tal um beijinho para sarar?_

_Tiago – Tenho uma sugestão melhor... Que tal um murro na cara se você não calar essa matraca e deixar de paquera MINHA NOIVA?_

_( risos )_

_Remo – Graças a Merlim que estou salvo dessa... por enquanto._

Ela se levantou rapidamente, no que Sirius, Remo, Gideão e mais um monte de gente se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e fizeram o cerco entre a gente.

Ah, nossa... estou comovida Evans... É claro que ele percebeu que você não era de nada e decidiu te largar, não é? Você não presta para nada mesmo... Se você não aceita os pedidos de Tiago, também não atrapalhe o dos outros. – ela rapidamente se afastou do banco e ficou no meio do corredor.

Fechei os punhos com força, sentindo meu rosto extremamente quente.

OLHA AQUI SUA PERUA... SE VOCÊ QUER SER O NOVO BRINQUEDO DO POTTER NÃO SOU EU A TE IMPEDIR... POR MIM VOCÊ FAZ O QUE QUISER COM ELE QUE POUCO ME IMPORTA.

_Sirius – Realmente, essa ruiva me ama..._

_Remo – Se saia Sirius, nem vem que não tem... eu não vou trocar de lugar com você... Sofra sozinho._

_Sirius – E quem disse que eu ia fazer isso?_

_Remo – Você não me engana Almofadinhas..._

_Sirius – Traidor._

Oh, não diga... – disse ela sarcástica. – Você nunca vai ter ninguém Evans... Ninguém ia querer alguém tão insuportável como você! Nem se arruma, sempre o mesmos cabelos soltos e lambidos... ou então preso naquele rabo de cavalo ridículo...

Pelo menos eu não preciso de maquiagem para esconder o rosto feio que você tem... – falei sarcástica.

Quem você esta chamando de feia, hein?

MEU DEUS? Além de cega é surda também... Ah, coitadinha... Não preciso ficar aos agarros com idiotas em corredores escuros para ser feliz Skylers, estou bem assim. Passar mal. – rapidamente girei os calcanhares e sai empurrando todos a minha frente, quando sinto algo melar meu cabelo.

Fugindo da briga, Evans? – a garota riu sarcasticamente.

Ora sua... – tornei a fechar os punhos com força, e no segundo seguinte avancei para cima dela.

Ouvi alguns alunos baterem palmas ou gritarem "Da-lhe Evans" enquanto nós duas rolávamos no chão.

Senti quatro pares de braços me agarrarem, enquanto Frank e Sirius seguravam a outra do outro... Comecei a espernear dizendo para me largarem e que eu iria quebrar a cara dessa garota todinha.

**Olhei para quem tinha me ajudado a separar Lílian da outra, por um segundo pensei ter sido o Remo, mas rapidamente percebi que não era ao ver aqueles olhos cor-de-mel observando Lílian numa maneira tão preocupada quanto a minha... Senti um aperto no peito e engoli em seco... Era Gideão Prewett, o ex-namorado da minha Lily.**

**A ruiva ainda estava alterada e a seguramos com mais força.**

**-Viu o que você fez? – disse ele me lançando o olhar mais mortífero que já havia recebido, não nego que o meu deve ser o mesmo... Eu odeio esse idiota... o que ele tem que eu não tenho? Olhos cor-de-mel? Cabelos longos amarrados no mesmo rabo de cavalo? Só porque é Corvinal e monitor-chefe? E usa óculos ovais ao invés de redondos? Voz um pouco mais grave que a minha? Um jeito de intelectual metido a CDF? Que segue as regras do colégio firmemente como se sua vida dependesse disso? Grande coisa.**

**-O que eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada... Ela que não queria sair do lugar.**

**-Se ela não quer sair com você também não precisa ficar provocando... Ainda diz que a ama... Amor, sei o seu amor Potter, saindo com a Lily só vai fazer aumentar o seu amor-proprio, não é?**

**Apertei o braço de Lílian com força, desejando que fosse o pescoço do rapaz a minha frente e parei bruscamente.**

**-Eu realmente a amo seu idiota... E não é amor-proprio... – o idiota me interrompeu rapidamente.**

**-Recuperar sua honra e aumentar seu prestígio entre todos quando abandonar a Lily depois do encontro? Certamente que sim não é?**

**-Eu realmente a amo e... – sinceramente... QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PARA ME INTERROMPER NOVAMENTE?**

**-Se você realmente a amasse, não ficava saindo com o primeiro rabo-de-saia que via pela frente.**

Garotos...

**-O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida Prewett é algo que não lhe diz respeito.**

**-Pode não me dizer respeito Potter, mas eu não confio em você...**

**-Digo o mesmo de você.**

**-Se você fizer algum mal para a Lily você vai se arrepender de um dia ter mexido com ela... E se mexeu com a Li, mexeu comigo.**

**Ergui a sobrancelha... como se eu fosse me intimidar...**

**-Isso é uma ameaça?**

**-Se assim for interpretada...**

**-GAROTOS!**

**Pulei de susto e olhei para Lílian, ao mesmo tempo que o outro o fez.**

**-Sim, Lily? – falamos ao mesmo tempo e ambos lançaram olhares mortíferos para o outro.**

**-Vocês estão me machucando... – disse ela numa careta.**

**-Desculpe Lily... – falamos ao mesmo tempo novamente e mais um olhar mortífero foi trocado.**

**-Viu o que você fez? – ele falou rapidamente, no que eu corei de raiva.**

**-O que eu fiz? Você que começou me aborrecendo!**

**-Você esta bem Lily? – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos dela levemente.**

**Lílian esboçou um fraco sorriso e assentiu.**

**-Obrigada Gi...**

**Corei furiosamente ao ver que ela o abraçava e voltei ao salão principal pisando firme.**

**Lá dentro, um Sirius entediado, um Remo desanimado e um Frank confuso tentavam acalmar uma Alex histérica.**

**-Viu o que ela fez? Ela avançou para cima de mim como um animal selvagem, me deixou toda marcada... e bagunçou meu penteado.**

**-Bem, você que começou... – ouvi Sirius dizer revirando os olhos.**

**-Ela ficou me atrapalhando... só porque esta encalhada e não quer que o Tiago fique comigo... querendo atrapalhar a felicidade dos outros.**

**-Te pego às oito Alex... – falei amargurado, colocando as mãos no bolso e tornando a sair.**

**Encontrei a Evans sentada na escadaria de mármore, olhando para as mãos.**

Você esta bem? – pulei de susto e levantei meu olhar para ver quem era... revirei os olhos imediatamente.

Ah, é você Potter... pensei que fosse o Sirius ou o Remo.

Eles ficaram lá dentro.

Me admirei eu não ter pegado uma detenção por causa disso...

**Ela enterrou as mãos no rosto e soltou um suspiro, no que eu me sentei ao lado dela.**

**-Quando eu fiz aquilo... não era para você brigar... – falei sincero.**

**-A culpa não foi de todo sua, Potter... eu que tenho que aprender a controlar meu gênio.**

Senti que ele alisava minha cintura levemente com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava minha nuca... e para minha intensa raiva , fiquei parada e fechei os olhos levemente quando ele deu uma mordiscada no lóbulo da minha orelha e disse num murmúrio rouco.

Por que você não vai comigo só dessa vez hein?

Eu... – senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Você...

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando eu senti a mão quente dele sobre a minha barriga por debaixo da blusa.

Potter... não!

Eu rapidamente fechei minha mãos sobre o pulso dele e vi que ele parou de beijar meu pescoço.

Ok, então... – ele soltou um longo suspiro e se levantou. – Até outro dia ruivinha.

Merlim, o que foi aquilo? – passei a mão pelo meu pescoço levemente... aquele maroto sabe como provocar uma garota.

_Sirius – Não mais do que eu cara ruivinha... se quiser eu... e brincadeira Pontas, ele também leva tudo a sério... Não precisa ficar com esse olhar mortífero para cima de mim._

_Tiago – Você acabou de entrar para minha lista negra, Sirius Black..._

_( risos )_

Eu não ia para o baile... não estava com a mínima vontade, mas... eu já comentei que tenho três amigas traidoras? Se sim, comento novamente... elas _são_ traidoras... como todas as vezes... elas me chantagearam.

Você não quer ir porque não quer ver o Tiago com aquela outra... – começou Lisa enquanto colocava o vestido, voltando o olhar para me encarar.

Eu? Não querer ir ao baile por causa do Potter e da "Alex, posso te chamar de Alex?", poupe-me Lisa.

Hum... senti rolar ciúmes? – disse Ana tranqüilamente. Ela, Lisa e Alice se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

_Remo – Faço as palavras da Aninha as minhas... ela esta com ciúmes._

_Lílian – Certo, eu estava com um pouquinho de ciúmes._

_Tiago – Finalmente ela confessou, não?_

EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES DO POTTER!

_Sirius – Lily, pára de gritar pelo Amor de Merlim!_

Ah, não, claro que não! Só faltou matar a garota que ia sair com ele...

ELA DISSE QUE EU ERA UMA ENCALHADA E QUE ESTAVA ATRAPALHANDO O ENCONTRO DELA COM O "POTTERZINHO". – cruzei os braços irritada, no que elas riram novamente.

_Sirius – Desisto... _

_( risos )_

Lily, Lily... um dia você ainda enfarta... – disse Ana.

_Remo – Concordo._

E vocês serão as culpadas, juntamente com o Sirius... além do inútil do Potter... Dos meus amigos... não que eu inclua o Potter nesse meio. – completei rapidamente ao ver que Lisa sorria pelo canto dos lábios e Ana e Alice se entreolhavam. – O único que se salva é o Remo.

_Sirius – Eu? Culpado? É mais provável a possibilidade de você me deixar surdo com mais um grito..._

_Lílian – Vocês vão dar para fazer comentários a cada "Ai" que eu digo é?_

_Tiago – Não necessariamente._

Ana corou fortemente e deixou o brinco cair no chão.

Ai, ai... é só falar nesse maroto que ela sai derrubando coisas... o amor não é lindo? – disse Lisa juntando as mãos e fazendo cara de boba.

Ah, cala essa boca Lisa... – disse Ana rindo, tacando um travesseiro na amiga.

Hey, assim amassa meu vestido! – disse ela rindo. – Ah, Lily, vamos... você vai ficar aqui sozinha é? Vai dar aquelazinha o prazer de te ver para baixo?

EU NÃO ESTOU PARA BAIXO... – Grande mentira Lílian, você esta sim... Seus relacionamentos nunca dão certo e o único cara que vive te perseguindo é um perfeito galinha... e o que você achava que te amava de verdade termina o relacionamento dizendo que o que você sentia não era amor... que amava outra pessoa e não sabia... Realmente, eu sou uma sortuda em relação a casos amorosos... acho que a Skylers tem razão... eu vou ficar para titia mesmo... Já que até Petúnia arranjou um namorado... se bem que, se for um Valter Dursley, eu prefiro morrer solteira... vá ser chato assim lá no Japão!

_Sirius – Quer um sorvete de chocolate para acompanhar?_

_Lílian– Ótima idéia... De preferência para jogar na sua casa se você NÃO CALAR ESSA MATRACA!_

_Sirius – Parei, parei... Merlim, como eu sofro._

_( risos )_

Está sim Lily... vamos, você vai se divertir...

Lisa tinha toda a razão... eu me diverti e muito, para não dizer o contrário... O Salão principal estava todo decorado com as cores vermelho e dourado... as luzes piscavam ao ritmo da dança enquanto casais se divertiam na pista... Onde o simbolo da Grifinória enfeitava o chão... e é claro... cartazes mostravam a equipe vencedora e vários Tiago's sorriam com o pomo de ouro na mão ou a taça erguida pelo capitão, que não me vem em mente o nome agora...

_Tiago – O capitão era eu Lily... O Joshua saiu quando passamos pro sexto..._

_Lílian – Er... foi mal Tiago._

_( risos )_

Bem, olhei entediada para a pista de dança e me sentei sozinha num dos inúmeros sofás em forma de semi-circulo espalhados pelo salão. Suspirei profundamente, nada para fazer já que somente casais dançavam na pista e eu não ia ficar feito uma pateta ali dançando com uma pessoa invisível... Me rescostei no encosto do sof� olhando para o menu... Revirei os olhos ao perceber que os Marotos, contrabandearam quentão para a festa ( coisa que eu duvido seriamente que Dumbledore esteja sabendo)... Se bem que, do jeito que está escuro e barulhento, duvido que algum professor fique aqui até o final da festa... Eles encarregaram os monitores de também acalmar os ânimos de todos durante a festa... mas é claro, hoje se esgotaram todas as minhas forças para ralhar com quem quer que fosse... Inclusive o Potter... estou me sentindo tão sozinha...

Soltei um longo suspiro ainda olhando o menu... Por que não? Afinal, um pouquinho de quentão não faz mal a ninguém... Afinal, falam tanto dessa bebida... acho que está na hora de experimentar...

Sorri fracamente ao pensar no que as meninas e até mesmo o Sirius diria se me visse tomando um copo de quentão... Ainda sentia bebida ardendo na garganta...

_Sirius – Espera, eu não ouvi isso... Merlim, estou ficando surdo! Lílian Evans bebendo quentão? Ilegalmente? É o fim do mundo..._

_Tiago – Quem diria hein Lily? Tão certinha burlando regras..._

_Remo – Sabia que ela tinha um lado maroto a esconder..._

Ora bolas, sou monitora, não santa...

_Lílian - Isso vale como resposta ouviu Senhores? A não ser que decidam me colocar num pedestal e me beatificarem... Não faço objeções._

_Tiago – Desde que depara ver alguma coisa debaixo do manto..._

_Lílian – TIAGO!_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Posso ser realista, só por um momento?_

_Sirius – É Lílian, lembre que o Tiago anda acumulando muita energia... _

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Muito engraçado, Sr Almofadinhas._

Ri comigo mesma e voltei a olhar para a pista de dança... Revirei os olhos ao ver somente casais... Realmente Lisa essa festa esta sendo uma maravilha... será que eles não se lembram que existem solteiros? Subi o olhar para as luzes da pista de dança... Melhor do que ver os casais se beijando ou fazendo algo mais... e estava dando graças a Deus por um certo garoto não estar enchendo a minha paciência... depois me lembrei que ele podia estar com a _"Alexx"._

Soltei um longo suspiro e tomei mais um gole... ri internamente ao observar a garrafa cheia a minha frente... como se eu fosse beber ela toda...

_Sirius – Ela diz isso agora... sei o como se eu fosse beber ela toda..._

_Lílian – Só espero terminar esse relato de agora até o dia do casamento..._

_Tiago – Só espero que ela desista da "guerra" até o dia do casamento..._

_Sirius – Só espero que eu não enlouqueca por causa desses dois até o dia casamento..._

_Remo – Só espero que vocês deixem de falar bobagens e terminem logo com isso..._

_Sirius – Estraga prazeres..._

**( risos )**

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando vejo um casal se aproximar do lugar em que eu estava sentada.

Apesar das luzes piscarem constantemente eu pude perceber que era a garota que o estava puxando pela camisa um pouco aberta e esse alguém era Tiago Potter.

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo ao ver que era ele, balancei a cabeça levemente e rezando internamente para que eles não viessem para onde eu estava... o resto das mesas estavam lotadas de gente... e eu estava tão bem, quieta no meu canto...

Aquele perfume cítrico que conhecia mais do que desejava invadiu minhas narinas... e sorri fracamente. Balancei a cabeça novamente e virei o copo de uma vez só... A bebida desceu rasgando a garganta e eu acho que fiz uma das piores caretas já vistas em meu rosto.

_Sirius – Acho que não precisou fazer muito esforço..._

_Lílian – Ah Sirius não se preocupe... ela não se igualou a que você tem normalmente..._

_( risos )_

Eles agora já estavam perto o bastante para eu ver que ele passava as mãos pelas costas dela e a beijava de uma forma que parecia que ia acabar o mundo no segundo seguinte... Desisti do copo e num ato insano peguei a garrafa...

Eles desabaram no sofá rindo, Tiago passou a mãos pelos cabelos, sorrindo para a garota... Olhei para a camisa aberta dele coloquei o capuz que acompanhava a blusa que usava... não queria que ele me visse. Ele ia falar algo, mas ela o puxou para um novo beijo pela nuca... percebia as mãos ágeis de Tiago abotoar alguns botões da blusa e depois a segurar pela cintura, no que é ela o puxou mais para perto... Franzi o cenho tentando entender o porquê dele ter feito isso...

_Lílian – Pode me explicar agora Ti?_

_Tiago – Bem, eu não gostava muito que outras garotas fizessem isso... não depois que eu comecei a desconfiar que gostava de você... acho que era algo involuntário..._

_Remo/Sirius – Ah, que romântico..._

Ti... você é o máximo sabia?

Nossa, eles sabem falar? Eu não sabia? Achei que por um momento queriam contrariar a lei da Física que diz que dois corpos não podem ocupar um mesmo espaço... Mais um gole.

Eu não mereço isso. – falei entre dentes, procurando outro lugar pra me sentar, mas não havia... Nossa Lílian Evans, você é sortuda não?

Obrigado. – falou ele com a voz rouca.

Se pelo menos parassem de tocar músicas românticas, eu agradeceria... – sussurrei irritada, no que a idiota o puxou para um novo beijo e eu a garrafa para um novo gole...

Ai, Merlim, daí-me paciência. – disse irritada ao ouvir o que parecia o quinto Ti do protótipo de gente. – Engole logo a garota, Potter. – completei irritada... por que eles não dão o fora daqui? Eu cheguei primeiro... tomei mais um gole extremamente grande, já perdendo as contas de em qual estava e me sentindo já um pouco tonta...

**_Spending my time  
_**Perdendo meu tempo

E ele que vivia dizendo que me amava... esta aí aos agarros com outra... tomei um gole irritada.

**Watching the days go by  
**Vendo os dias passarem

Idiota, falso, imbecil, salafrário, tratante, arrasador dos corações dos outros, preportente, arrogante, egoísta, imbecil... a pior pessoa do mundo... eu... eu Te Odeio Potter!

**Feeling so small, I stare at the wall  
**Me sentindo tão pequena, olhar fixo na parede

Senti as lágrimas cegarem meu rosto e engoli um soluço, desviando o olhar dos dois... Porque razão eu estou chorando dessa maneira? Me sinto sozinha? Desamparada? Acho que é isso...

**Hoping that you think of me too  
**Na esperança de você lembrar de mim.

Olhei para o meu lado novamente... lá estava ele beijando-a ardentemente... Para Lílian, vai se deixar abater por uma besteiras dessas? Suspirei profundamente e exibi um sorriso triunfante... ele ia larga-la depois de ter se aproveitado o bastante... mas, e se eles acabassem namorados?

**_Spending my time  
_**Perdendo meu tempo

Eles se merecem... – ouvi-me dizer para o nada com a voz embargada, enquanto ela o puxava para um novo beijo, sentada no colo dele e ele passando as mãos pelas costas dela, enquanto ela tornava a abrir os botões da blusa dele.

_Tiago- Estava tocando essa musica ou você achava que combinava com o momento?_

_Lílian – Estava sim tocando a música, naquele exato momento._

_Tiago – Merlim, você tão perto de mim e eu nem percebi! Lily eu..._

_Lílian – Ah, Tiago, não me diga que você vai pedir desculpas por isso..._

_Tiago – Mas, eu fiz você sofrer, mesmo sem querer..._

_Lílian – Considere isso um troco das inúmeras vezes que eu fiz isso com você._

_Tiago – Mas..._

_Sirius – Remo, acho que estamos sobrando aqui, não é?_

_Remo – Hora de continuar a narração..._

Sorri fracamente vendo os outros se divertindo na festa... pelo menos as pessoas têm a consciência de não exagerar nas sessões de amassos e avançar para algo mais... traria problemas para mim... Olhei para as luzes da pista de dança, agora eles finalmente tinham trocado a música por uma mais agitada... Segurava minha garrafa de cerveja amanteigada distraído em uma das mãos quando sinto alguém me abraçar por trás. Corei furiosamente, pensando que seria alguma maluca a tentar me agarrar a força ( com essa já seria a sexta vez).

_Sirius – Disputado hein Lobinho? Seis vezes? Não teve algo mais nessa seis, não?_

_Remo – Bem, se por uma ironia do destino alguma delas fosse a Ana..._

_( risos )_

Er.. será que dá para me soltar?

Ouvi alguém rir anormalmente e soltar um soluço... e reconheci a risada de imediato...

Lílian?

Me virei lentamente, no que ela se separou do meu abraço e tornou a cair em cima de mim... podemos dizer que a ruivinha tinha bebido além da conta...

Lílian?

Bem... se você esta dizendo... acho que é assim que eu me chamo não?

_Sirius – Não, se chama Tiara... ou quem sabe Laura?_

_Lílian – Eu sabia que ele ia começar..._

Ela tornou a rir, no que eu sorri amarelo.

Acho que sim, não? – disse finalmente... é bom não contrariar...

Ou quem sabe eu podia me chamar... Al... Ale... Ales... Ah, Alex! Alex Sysles... Não Alex Sylers... Não, não... Alex Skylers! É isso... – ela tornou a rir. – E estar nesse exato mo-mo-momen...momenso...momenro...

_Sirius – Peço um minuto da sua atenção por favor... PATÉTICO... Incrível como ela consegue ser mais idiota do que o Pontas!_

_Tiago – Considero isso um elogio?_

_( risos )_

Momento?

Momento... beijando o Potter. Isso não é ótimo? – ela tornou a rir histericamente, e me abraçou mais forte.

_Lílian – Merlim, que vergonha..._

_Tiago – Lily, quase todo mundo passa por isso um dia... apesar de ficarmos um completos retardados..._

_Remo – Bem, ela pediu para contar não é? Estou relatando tudo nos mínimos detalhes... e Tiago... antes que você me mate... a Lily não estava em seu estado normal... e eu mal percebi o que aconteceu..._

_Tiago – Já sei... Já sei..._

_Sirius – Se por acaso o corpo de Remo John Lupin aparecer morto em um beco escuro... sabemos quem foi o culpado..._

_Remo – Otimista ele, não?_

E... e... você podia – ela levantou o olhar para me encarar com as mãos sobre meus ombros. – ... podia ser o Tiago para... para eu fazer isso...

Bem, ela me puxou para um beijo, no que eu pude sentir o gosto da bebida... a ruiva começou a abrir minha camisa e me empurrava para um dos sofás... Eu fazia de tudo para manter o equilíbrio enquanto ela me empurrava... por fim eu desabei no sofá e ela em cima de mim, começando a beijar meu pescoço.

_Sirius – Não quer repetir a dose para fazer isso comigo também não ruivinha? Agora que você e o Pon..._

_pof_

_Tiago – Mas um centímetro Almofadinhas e você é um homem morto..._

_Sirius – Tiago esta demostrando seus instintos assassinos hoje, não?_

_Remo – Antes em você do que em mim..._

_( risos )_

Corei violentamente e, por fim, prendi as mãos de Lílian.

Lily, você não esta no seu estado mental normal... portanto... chega mocinha... – disse ofegante e totalmente corado.

Ela me encarou com os olhos semi-cerrados e a cabeça inclinada para um lado... depois começou a rir.

Você é o Regus... Não... Reno... Ah, Remo! – ela tornou a rir, no que eu revirei os olhos... Realmente, ela é uma daria uma ótima piadista para nesses momentos... decerto que morreria de fome.

(_ risos )_

_Lílian – Poxa Remo, assim você me magoa..._

_Remo – Só estou sendo realista ruivinha..._

_Lílian – Realmente, eu bêbada é uma coisa extremamente desagradável de se ver... completamente idiota._

_Sirius – Traduzindo... completamente Tiago._

Você não é o Tiago... – ela desabou o rosto no meu peito e reprimiu um soluço.

Lily?

Devia ser a Alex... Eu devia estar lá agora... – ela soluçou novamente, no que eu me sentei com ela sentada no meu colo.

O que tem a Skylers?

Ele está com ela! – Lílian começou a rir histericamente, enquanto eu abotoava a minha blusa. – Ele está com ela... – a ruiva começou a chorar, me abraçando. – Ele me convidou e agora esta com ela...

Lily, vamos subir... é melhor para você... – eu a coloquei ao meu lado.

Não... ele vai estar com ela... – ela reprimiu um soluço. – Não quero ver... ele está com ela... quando deveria estar comigo, mas não está...

Lily... – Gideão nos encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ela esta...

Gil! – a ruiva ergueu o olhar, no que Gideão franziu o cenho.

Gil?

A ruiva começou a rir novamente.

Ah... não... não... Seu nome... é... Gideão? – ela voltou a rir. – Ah, é Gideão?

Lupin, a Lily esta bêbada?

Eu assenti quando ele sentou ao lado dela.

Lílian rapidamente começou a rir novamente e se jogou literalmente em cima de Gideão, fazendo-o cair de costas no sofá.

_Sirius – Realmente Lily, você podia estar um dia desses perto de mim quando esta assim, não acha? Aliás você..._

_pof_

_Tiago – A próxima não será mais uma de suas irmãs Almofadinhas..._

_Sirius – Por que não jogar a Lily?_

_som de algo se quebrando_

_Sirius – HEY! ISSO ERA NOVO SABIA?_

_Tiago – Vai calar essa boca?_

_Sirius – Depois dessa..._

_( risos )_

Ah, você é o Tiago? – ela começou a rir loucamente, no que Gideão fechou a cara... deve ser péssimo para ele ser confundido com o "rival".

Não Lily, sou o Gideão...

Ah ta... mas, deixe de besteiras Tiago... você usa óculos... se você não é o Tiago, vai ser quem?

_Tiago – Acho que ela já falou mais Tiago's do que já disse quando estava em são consciência..._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Vocês vão começar a tirar sarro é?_

_Tiago – Por que não?_

_Lílian – Tiago Potter!_

_Tiago – Certo, parei._

Gideão rapidamente se levantou, colocando ela de volta sentada.

Ah, agora eu tenho dois Tiago's... – ela deu uma mordiscada na minha orelha, no que eu corei furiosamente, deu um beijo em Gideão.

Lily, você está bêbada... – disse Gideão por fim.

Não, eu não estou... se estivesse não saberia que minha irmã se chama... como é o nome dela mesmo? Ah... ah... – ela se virou para mim. – Hey, estou vendo dois de vocês... – ela começou a rir novamente.

Acho melhor levarmos ela para o dormitório... – disse Gideão por fim. – mas... não podemos... – ele olhou para o lado, parando de falar na hora.

Pode deixar... eu cuido dela. – disse quando vi que ele olhava para o irmão mais a frente, que estava chorando...

Obrigado, Lupin... – ele deu um beijo na testa dela, afagou os cabelos dela. – Se cuida Li... – ele se levantou e saiu.

Sabe Tiago... aqui esta tão cheio... ou sou eu que tou vendo tudo dobrado? Se você deixasse de ser tão cafejste... – ela tornou a chorar, no que eu recoloquei o capuz na cabeça dela e comecei a ergue-la.

Vamos Lily...

Eu a carreguei nos braços e ela recostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

_Tiago – Hem, hem... o que você disse mesmo Remo?_

Num gesto fraternal eu a carreguei nos braços e ela, não muito consciente do que fazia, recostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

(_ risos )_

_Remo – Satisfeito Sr Mais Ciumento da Face da Terra? Como se eu não soubesse que era brincadeira..._

_Tiago – Assim esta melhor..._

_Sirius – Não vejo diferença..._

_Tiago – Também não, mas fiz isso por pura pirraça..._

_Lílian – Eu não mereço isso._

_( risos )_

Remo... eu acho que gosto do Tiago... – ela começou a chorar copiosamente, enquanto eu a levava para fora do salão, sobre os olhares de alguns curiosos... Segui diretamente para a sala precisa.

Lily, você não sabe do que está falando... – disse quando saimos de lá.

Mas ele é tão inconfi-fi... inconfi-fia...

Inconfiavél?

É isso... – por um segundo eu parei pensando que ela ia dar aqueles risos histéricos novamente, mas ela apertou a manga da minha camisa e chorou mais ainda.

Vive me atrapalhando em tudo... eu às vezes fico tão sozinha e quando arranjo um garoto para dar um passeio... ele afasta. – ela tornou a chorar. – Fico tão confusa... ele me convida e depois vai com outra...

Lily, ele faz isso porque ainda não tem consciência do que sente por você... mas, assim como você está agora, ele também já esteve por te ver com o Gideão. – falei sincero, duvidando seriamente que ela ia lembrar algo dessa conversa na manhã seguinte.

Ele vive azarando o Ranhoso... – ela tornou a rir. – Foi hi-hi-hilau... hilário ver ele de cuecas encardidas... Mas, o Tiago não pode saber... – ela pôs os dedos dos lábios e sussurrou. – Ele não pode saber que eu achei engraçado... eu tenho que me fazer de difícil...

_Tiago – Você achou engraçado?_

_Lílian – Bem, não é algo que se vê todos os dias não é? Às vezes fico me perguntando se ele seguiu meu conselho e lavou as cuecas..._

_( risos )_

A ruiva tornou a chorar novamente.

Ele não pode saber que eu gosto dele... Ele nem gosta de mim de verdade...

Ela soluçou novamente.

Remo... ele fica se amostrando... se achando o bom... ele nunca vai querer uma sangue-ruim como eu quando tem tantas sangue-puros aos pés dele...

Foi aí que os soluços da ruiva se tornaram mais constantes enquanto eu sentia o ombro já molhado pelas lágrimas dela.

Lily, você sendo ou não sangue-ruim, o Tiago gosta de você do jeito que você é!

Sou impura, eu poluo o mundo bruxo... todos me odeiam... é por isso que eu não posso te-lo.

Passei pelo corredor da sala várias vezes, e empurrei a porta com o pé... A sala estava com uma cama de dossel com cortinas pretas e ao seu lado uma mesa de cabeceira, e uma poltrona ao lado do leito, olhando mais para o lado, via-se a entrada para um banheiro.

Pus Lílian no chão com cuidado.

Você está bem?

Um pouco tonta... só isso.

Eu tornei a carregar a ruiva e a levei para o banheiro, jogando-a uma ducha fria.

A ruiva xingou baixinho e eu a deixei ali por alguns minutos.

Ela olhou para cima e me encarou.

Remo... – disse ela com a voz um pouco embargada pela água. – Não diz para ele não... tudo que eu te falei agora...

Ok.

Promete?

Sim, Lily... prometo.

Eu não quero que ele me use como as outras... deixa tudo como está... acho que amanhã vou me esquecer de tudo e acordar com uma baita ressaca...

Ela riu baixinho, no que eu ri com ela.

Eu desliguei o chuveiro e ergui Lílian lentamente.

Se sente melhor?

Agora o que eu quero é... deitar.

Eu assenti e a levei aos poucos até a beira da cama.

Se apóia em mim.

A ruiva assentiu no que eu tirei a varinha do bolso e sequei as vestes dela, depois ajudei a ruiva a se deitar lentamente na cama.

Você vai ficar bem mesmo Lily?

Vou... já estou melhor.

Eu vou voltar... vou avisar as suas amigas que está aqui antes que ela se preocupem. Até amanhã Lily. – eu comecei a andar em direção a porta.

Remo...

Sim? – eu me virei lentamente e tornei a encara-la.

Obrigada... – ela sorriu fracamente.

Disponha. – eu sorri de volta e sai.

Soltei um longo suspiro... A Lily gosta realmente do Pontas, Merlim... será que ele realmente sente o mesmo por ela? Ou é só desafio como ele se cansa de dizer? Achei melhor guardar essa informação só para mim... para o caso dele não gostar dela e acabar por iludi-la ainda mais.

_Tiago – E mais uma vez, amigos traidores como Remo Aluado Lupin escondem informações tão preciosas quanto essas._

_Sirius – Bem, ele contou para você no dia que você admitiu que gostava da Lily se não esta lembrado... Oh, Ser Supremo!_

_Lílian – E se ele contasse de nada adiantaria, já que na manhã seguinte voltei a ser a Lily de sempre..._

_Tiago –Mas adiantaria meu lado não?_

_Lílian – Ah, claro... mas se por acaso você não estivesse contrariando as leis da física, poderia me ver no mesmo sofá te observando..._

_Tiago – E se você tivesse aceitado ir comigo eu não procuraria outra garota para afogar minhas mágoas..._

_Remo – Er... acho melhor pararmos por aqui..._

_( pausa da gravação)_

N/Tiago – Ah, e como é bom terminar um capítulo num silêncio calmo e acolhedor... Tão reconfortante! Ah, chega de besteiras não/hora de abusar do poder um pouquinho... hehehe/ Bem, já que a autora me autorizou a fazer os comentários finais do capítulo anterior... eu ME dou permissão para fazer essa também...

N/Lílian – Merlim, eu ainda me pergunto porque eu vou me casar com Tiago Potter.

N/Tiago – Ah, você me ama ruivinha... Não há nada mais certo do que isso... Você nasceu para se minha.

N/Remo – Possessivo ele, não?

risos

N/Sirius -/ incapaz de contestar por estar depressivo... hehehehe, brincadeirinha... mas se alguém quiser me dar consolo /Bem, vamos as opções!

N/Tiago – Hey eu faç...

**1 º Opção – O Tiago pirralho Merlim, que visão desagradável, imagine esse ser quando era bebê... numa escola trouxa. – 8 votos  
****2º Opção – Lily com um dos inúmeros Tiago's dela – Nenhum voto... tenho a ligeira impressão que uma N/Tiago influenciou muita gente a não votar nessa opção... rsrsrs  
****3º Opção – O porre da... Vivian... Não, não... Lavínia... Não, não.. Ah, Lílian! – 10 votos**

N/Lílian – Obrigada pela parte que me toca Almofadinhas... Foi vergonhoso... mas não precisa ficar me fazendo mais vergonha ainda não é?

N/Sirius – É duro ser realista...

N/Tiago – Bem, a opção dois foi para o espaço... ah, meu poder de persuasão... **E então, vamos as novas alternativas...  
**

N/Remo– **O Pontas na escola trouxa...  
**N/Sirius – **O "primeiro encontro" de Lílian e Tiago... o belo incidente do expresso de Hogwarts, onde eles trocaram suas primeiras juras de amor ( amor?)...  
**N/Tiago –** Hum... Como eu e o Sirius ficamos amigos do Lobinho.**

**N/Tiago – Como eu já disse.. o voto não é obrigatório... ah, vocês sabem não?**


	12. Relatos XI

N/Remo – Não se preocupem... a autora não desistiu da fic... quanto ao quesito seqüestro, o Sirius bem que tentou na tentativa de trazer a Lisa de volta mais foi sem sucesso. O caso é o seguinte... ela esta sem internet ( e conseqüentemente nós também). O modem ficou com problema e até agora nada se resolveu... Então, como devem adivinhar, não vai dar para responder os comentários dessa vez, mas, quando a internet voltar na casa dela, ela responderá a todos... Ah, e ela, esquecida como sempre... desculpe dizer isso, mas é a verdade... para ambas dupla personalidade dela, não colocou o nome da música utilizada no cap passado... Foi Spending My Time, da banda Roxette.

N/Tiago – Por que ele falou tudo?

N/Sirius – Porque ele é o queridinho da autora agora, já que o lado Ana esta dominando.

N/Autora – Ciumentos... Mas não foi por isso essa frase não é de toda uma verdade concreta, apenas que ele foi o mais propício para falar sobre isso...

N/Sirius – Quer dizer que eu não sou propício para fazer isso?

N/Autora – Não da maneira do Remo...

N/Sirius – Que ótimo... revira os olhos

N/Autora – Bem, agradeço a todos que comentaram... e beijos para os que lêem e/ou comentam a fic. E vamos a mais um cap.

_Relatos XI – Um por todos, todos contra um, e um contra o outro...( Remo)_

Estava sentado numa das poltronas do salão comunal olhando para a janela distraido quando algo me chama a atenção, ou melhor, alguém... Lisa Delacourt. O que eu me perguntei foi o porquê dela estar saindo quando o toque de recolher seria daqui a meia hora. Vocês acham mesmo que eu ia perde a chance de saber? Esperei ela passar pelo buraco do retrato e, segundos depois a segui... O Tiago não daria por minha falta, afinal, estava admirando a ruiva dele pela milionésima vez aquele dia e o Pedro estava desabando de sono em cima do dever de Herbologia.

Vi a capa dela dobrar o corredor e apressei o passo, segundos depois alcancei e a puxei pelo braço, no que ela se virou irritada para mim. Por um segundo achei que ela abriu um fraco sorriso, mas só passou de impressão mesmo.

O que você quer hein, Black? – ela falou com os dentes cerrados.

Você sabe muito bem quem eu quero Delacourt... mas o que eu quero no momento é saber para onde a senhorita está indo. – falei sério.

Ela puxou o braço para perto de si e, com o movimento, fez com que o soltasse da minha mão. Lisa ergueu a sobrancelha e me encarou surpresa.

Não lhe devo satisfações sobre a minha vida. – disse ela rapidamente.

Não custa nada dizer, não é?

Você é algo meu por um acaso?

Não, mas gostaria de ser.

Somente por um dia, não é? – ela cruzou os braços e me encarou irritada.

Por que você não acredita em mim, hein?

Porque você, além de suas ações, não são confiáveis... Bom, se me dá licença, eu vou embora.

Ela rapidamente continuou seu caminho no que eu a segui.

Por que raios você está me seguindo? – ela parou irritada e se virou para mim.

Você não disse para onde iria, então terei que descobrir à força.

Ah, ta... – ela suspirou. – Já que você quer TANTO saber, eu te conto. O Digorry quer falar comigo. – disse ela normalmente e voltou a andar.

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes... o Digorry QUER falar com ela? O que esse imbecil quer com a MINHA Lisa?

O QUÊ? – gritei rapidamente quando recuperei do choque da informação.

Isso mesmo que você ouviu Sirius, o Amos quer falar comigo. – disse ela continuando a andar.

Eu a alcancei num passo irritado, sentindo meu rosto quente de raiva.

Quer dizer que você não aceita sair comigo e agora fica a aceitar _conversinhas _com o Amos Digorry?

Ele quer falar algo importante para mim e eu... SIRIUS BLACK, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Você NÃO vai para esse encontro. – falei extremamente irritado, enquanto a carregava em um dos ombros. Onde já se viu... ela NÃO sai comigo e aceita ter uma _conversinha_ com o Amos... aposto que essa _conversa_ seria bem silenciosa!

Sirius Black se você não me soltar agora irá se arrepender profundamente de ter nascido!

Não tenho medo de ameaças.

Black, ME LARGA!

Nem morto! – falei irritado. – Estou te salvando das garras de um tarado.

Ela começou a rir enquanto eu subia as escadas da torre de astronomia... o mais longe possível de tudo e de todos.

Ah, ta... e o que você é? Um santo?

Claro!

Não me faça rir, Sirius. – disse ela risonha. – E o que me diz dos seus agarros?

Não faço nada que você não queira que eu faça com você.

Você lê pensamentos? Só assim para saber o que eu penso. – disse ela rindo mais ainda.

Eu não admito que a MINHA garota fique aos agarros com outro que não seja eu!

Quer dizer então que eu que sou a sua garota? – disse ela com uma voz rouca.

Corei furiosamente quando ela disse isso... Merlim, como eu deixo escapar uma coisa dessas?

Entenda isso como quiser. – eu a coloquei no chão no que ela riu fracamente.

Você está com ciúmes? Quem diria, hein?

Eu, com ciúmes? Mas é claro que NÃO! Onde já se viu... eu não estou com ciúmes... apenas estou com o orgulho ferido. – passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – COMO VOCÊ ACEITA SAIR COM ELE, E NÃO COMIGO? O QUE ESSE IDIOTA TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO, HEIN?

Ah... Deixe-me ver... qual foi a sua última garota... Amanda? Ou seria Julia? Faz quanto tempo hein, Sirius? Duas semanas? Qual seria então a próxima?– ela soltou um longo suspiro. – Eu não posso esperar você amadurecer, Sirius. Você não pode simplesmente _querer _sair comigo e no dia seguinte sair com outra só porque eu disse não. Eu sei que se o Amos resolver _sair _comigo, é claro que vai querer algo mais sério.

Mas... como fazer algo se você não me dá oportunidades, hein? – falei já irritado.

Como de dar uma oportunidade, se você mesmo não demonstra ser alguém confiante?

Soltei um longo suspiro e encostei no parapeito da janela e olhei para baixo a fim de não encara-la. O silêncio reinou entre nós e, mesmo não a encarando, senti o olhar dela em mim.

Me dá um tempo... para pensar, ok? – falei por fim.

Acho que já dei tempo demais para você não, Sirius?

Quer dizer que você... – eu rapidamente a encarei no vi que ela olhava para o chão.

Não sei ainda... isso é algo que só o tempo pode responder... bem, acho melhor eu ir embora.

Ela deu meia-volta sem ao menos ter olhado para mim e eu, ainda supreso, vi a porta se fechar e não disse nada... Soltei um longo suspiro e senti um aperto no peito e os olhos marejados... Merlim, seria amor o que eu sinto pela Lisa? Fechei os olhos e tornei a suspirar... se ela quer assim, então assim será.

_Lílian – Ah, que fofinho!_

_Sirius – Ah, eu sou fofo de qualquer maneira... até sofrendo._

_Lílian – Merlim, até numa hora dessas ele não esquece de ser "modesto"._

_Tiago – Ah e quando eu sofro ela não diz nada... Lílian, é realmente a mim que você ama? Ou tem uma paixão platônica pelo Sirius e eu não sei?_

_Remo – Ah, o ciúme. _

_Lílian – Posso bajular meu amigo um pouquinho?_

_Tiago – Você é quem sabe, não? ( voz irritada )_

_Sirius – Só espero que eu sobreviva até o próximo relato meu..._

_( risos )_

Entrei pelo buraco do retrato com uma expressão séria no rosto. Olhei para a mesa ao lado, e percebi que o Tiago não estava... na certa devia ter ido dar uma volta e eu decidi não procura-lo. Lílian estava olhando para a lua quase cheia através da janela. Decidi então falar com ela.

Atrapalho?

Ela rapidamente se voltou para me encarar.

Não... – ela disse docemente ao ver a expressão séria em meu rosto. – Você brigou com um dos marotos novamente?

Não. – disse num suspiro.

Levou o fora de alguma garota pela primeira vez na sua vida? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dela.

Eu já levei o meu primeiro fora, se não se lembra...foi sua amiga que teve a honra de dar. – disse num suspiro.

Ela te deu outro?

Eu... acho que não.

O que foi então?

Eu a encarei por alguns minutos, um pouco receoso de falar, afinal, a Lílian é amiga da Lisa e eu acho que ela poderia falar algo do que eu disse para ela, e eu não gostaria que a Liz soubesse de nada daquilo que eu queria falar e sei que a Lily era a única garota que me responderia com plena sinceridade.

Você me acha uma pessoa inconfiável? – comecei por fim, no que a ruiva me olhou estranhamente.

Em que sentido?

Como garota sabe...

Ela prendeu o riso, no que eu revirei os olhos.

Não, _eu_ como uma garota. Você, sendo uma garota, me acha alguém inconfiável?

Ela franziu o cenho.

Bem, deixe-me explicar então... – disse pensativo. – Se eu te chamasse para sair, nesse exato momento... o que você diria?

A ruiva corou fortemente.

Sirius, você...

Estou dando uma hipótese... esqueça que eu sou seu amigo e que você me conhece tão bem quanto suas amigas... me conheça apenas como o Sirius Black de antes.

Ela assentiu e eu a encarei firmemente.

Diria que não. – disse ela por fim. – Suas reações são de alguém extremamente volúvel.

Mesmo que eu te dissesse que eu realmente mudei?

Não é isso que o Potter vive me dizendo? – ela retrucou.

Ah Lily, mas eu não sou igual ao Tiago... a raiva que você tem por ele não é de inteiro por causa da "galinhagem" e sim do que ele te fez no passado. Comigo é diferente!

Ah, certo... mas mesmo assim eu não acreditaria.

E se eu tentasse provar que realmente mudei?

Será que você não percebe que a Lisa quer que você faça isso para ela? – disse Lílian com um sorriso e eu corei um pouco.

Mas...

Eu estava aqui lendo, mas sou esperta o bastante para perceber que você foi atrás dela... mesmo tendo feito isso alguns segundos depois dela ter saído para tentar não levantar suspeitas.

Sorri amarelo no que ela riu baixinho.

Se o que teme é eu contar para ela, não se preocupe, não vou contar.

Agradeço então.

Mas eu te dou um conselho... – disse ela seriamente. – Antes de tomar qualquer decisão, quero que se pergunte se é isso que você quer realmente, porque assim, você não estará perdendo seu tempo e nem a iludindo.

Ok, pode deixar, irei pensar muito sobre esse assunto. E cá entre nós... ela foi ver mesmo o Digorry?

Bem, não sei, ela não me disse nada, mas acho pouco provável.

Porquê?

Hoje é o dia dele monitorar o castelo.

Ah, entendi. Valeu por tudo então, Lily. Até mais. – eu rapidamente me levantei e me digiri ao dormitório masculino.

Revirei as coisas de Tiago até encontrar o mapa. Achei um milagre ele não ter levado o mesmo já que ele não se encontrava no dormitório. E estreitei os olhos ao encontrar o pontinho Tiago Potter ao lado de Lisa Delacourt. Senti corar de raiva e joguei o mapa de volta na mala e a fechei com raiva... O que ele estaria fazendo uma hora daquelas com a Lisa? Cruzei os braços irritado e decidi esperar...

_Sirius – Pode me contar agora o que vocês realmente andaram fazendo?_

_Tiago – Ela me chamou conversarmos um pouco._

_Sirius – Sobre mim?_

_Tiago – Talvez..._

_Sirius – Mas..._

_Tiago – ( suspira ) Ainda diz que não é curioso, está bem, eu conto._

Estava olhando para Lílian quando vi que a passar pela minha frente, segundos depois Sirius fez o mesmo e, por ele não ter dito nada, tive a plena certeza que ele tinha ido atrás dela. Fiquei alguns minutos ali e por fim, decidi ir logo para a sala vazia no segundo andar que ela havia marcado.

Quando eu abri a porta, ela já se encontrava sentada em uma das cadeiras.

O Sirius te seguiu, não foi? – falei rapidamente, no que ela me encarou.

Hum, hum. Tive que inventar uma desculpa qualquer. – ela disse num suspiro.

Se ele souber que um dia cheguei a me encontrar com você à sós, ele me mata.

_Sirius – Ainda bem que ele sabe._

Ela riu fracamente e eu me sentei em cima da mesa do professor.

E então... o que é?

Eu sei que a gente anda meio distante e tudo o mais... Acho que a minha amizade com a Lílian e a sua com o Sirius nos afastou um pouco, não? – ela sorriu fracamente.

É algo normal, não? A Lily me odiava, e ainda odeia. – disse num suspiro. – Eu acho. Fique certa de que ela ficaria irritada com você se continuasse a falar comigo.

Ela deu de ombros e se sentou ao meu lado.

O tempo passa rápido, não? – ela disse por fim. – Parece que foi ontem que nós estávamos na sua casa e trocamos o primeiro beijo.

Eu ri fracamente.

Aposto que eu fiz uma das caras mais surpresas que alguém já tinha dado na vida.

Foi a vez dela rir.

Devo me orgulhar por ter sido a primeira de todas?

Devo ficar desesperado por ter feito isso primeiro do que o Sr Sirius Black?

Ela me encarou e nós rimos.

_Sirius – Eu disse que esses relatos trariam revelações bombásticas, mas não precisava ser para mim, não é? Você e a Lisa?_

_Tiago – A vida dá voltas, não?_

_( risos )_

Acho que por um momento, iríamos continuar a tradição bruxa, não? Puro-sangues... – falou ela seriamente. – Por falar nisso, como anda com a Lily?

Normal... na medida do possivel. – eu ri. – Por falar nisso ela reclamou muito da carta?

Carta? Você, se declarou por um acaso?

Ah, não. Ajudei ela nos deveres.

Ah, agora entendo porque ela anda tão estranha.

Como assim?

Acho que ela ainda deve um "obrigada" a você, não?

Eu sorri fracamente.

Tem razão, mas tudo bem, sei esperar.

Ela tornou a rir.

Você não toma jeito mesmo, não? _Pontas._ Aliás, amanhã é Lua Cheia, não?

É.

Ainda acho incrível o fato de vocês serem animagos.

Cara Lisa, não duvide da minha inteligência.

Ainda acho que a Ana deveria saber do Remo... ela fica preocupada, sabia?

Eu sorri pelo canto dos lábios.

É bom saber disso, mas se você ou a Lily contar para ela o Remo irá por a cabeça de vocês à prêmio.

Você devia ao menos tentar convence-lo. O Remo não contou para mim e para a Lily, por que não para ela?

Acontece que você me ouviu conversando com ele e quanto a Lily, ela foi a primeira amiga do Remo.

Está certo, então.

Vejo que alguém aqui está tentando me falar algo e está me enrolando...

Se eu te contar promete que não vai contar para ninguém? – disse ela corada.

Hum, deixe-me adivinhar... você me ama?

Hum, engraçadinho. – ela revirou os olhos.

O Remo, então? – falei num tom risonho.

Ah, Tiago, deixa de palhaçada.

Não seria o Pedro... Seria? – ergui uma sobrancelha divertido.

Preciso mesmo responder a essa pergunta? – ela me lançou um olhar inquisidor.

Vejamos... quem sobrou... o Snape?

Ela tornou a revirar os olhos.

Se bem que ele me lembra um pouco o Snape. – disse ela risonha.

_Sirius – Merlim, minha própria futura namorada dizendo uma coisa dessas... Merlim EU LINDO, MARAVILHOSO parecido com aquele sebo ambulante? Queria ele se parecer com o pedaço da unha do meu dedo mindinho!_

_Lílian – Nossa, como ele é exagerado._

_( risos )_

O Sirius não vai gostar nada de saber que você disse isso sobre ele...

E você não será a pessoa a contar, não é? Para as duas coisas... como você soube?

Te conheço bem o bastante para saber que gosta dele... e que gostaria de saber se o que ele sente por você é o mesmo que você sente por ele.

É...

Bem, essa informação você só pode obter do próprio.

Hum, você acha que se eu saísse com ele, ele me abandonaria depois?

Soltei um longo suspiro.

Sinceramente Lisa, eu não sei... entendo algumas atitudes do Sirius tão bem quanto entendo a maior parte das atitudes da Lílian.

Você me ajudaria com ele?

Desde que você não me meta em nenhuma enrascada...

Ah, Ti... – ela me abraçou fortemente, no que eu a abracei de volta. – Depois do Sirius, você é o melhor garoto do mundo.

Alias, mudei de idéia. – disse quando me separei dela. – Como assim eu sou o segundo melhor do mundo? Eu tenho que ser o primeiro.

Você seria o irmão perfeito, mas quanto ao garoto... o Sirius ganha de disparada.

Fingi revirar os olhos no que ela sorriu e se recostou no meu peito e eu a abracei.

Sabe... ainda acho que você devia se declarar para a Lílian de uma vez por todas.

Senti meu rosto ficar gelado e corar furiosamente, enquanto o coração acelerava no peito.

_Lílian – Ah, que lindo..._

_Tiago – Tenho a ligeira impressão que ela só fez isso por causa de uma certa reclamação dita a minutos atrás..._

_Lílian – Então não digo mais nada, Sr Potter._

_( risos )_

Hey, calma, eu só fiz falar... – disse ela risonha, se ajeitando para me encarar. – Não precisa ficar nervoso dessa maneira.

Eu dou o mesmo conselho a você, então. – falei rouco.

Foi a vez dela corar e eu rir.

Bem... minha situação é diferente e...

Ah, sei... – eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

Está bem, eu não falo mais nada.

Nos entrelhamos e tornamos a rir.

Qual será seu próximo passo na conquista da Sta Lílian Evans?

_Lilian – Quando eu digo que tenho amigas traidoras... ouça bem isso, Sta Delacourt! Eu sei que você vai ouvir quando chegar... o aviso foi dado._

_Remo – Não acho que o Sirius vá deixar a Lisa fazer isso hoje._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Por falar nisso, não quer me emprestar a Lisa por algumas horas não, Sirius... já que a Li..._

_ pof_

_Tiago – AI!_

_Remo – O que será que doeu mais... a almofadada do Sirius ou o beliscão da Lily?_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Vocês são muito ciumentos..._

Não sei ainda. Talvez der uma trégua, o que acha?

Você é quem sabe... afinal, a ruiva é sua.

E você quanto ao Sirius?

Propus uma chance... vamos ver como ele se sai. – ela olhou para o relógio. – Será que aqueles dois já voltaram da detenção?

Acho melhor irmos, não? – disse me levantando.

É. – ela pegou meu braço e saímos da sala juntos.

O salão comunal estava vazio quando eu entrei minutos depois da Lisa ter entrado. Achei melhor fazer isso para que o Sirius não desconfiasse de nada. Não que o que eu fiz fosse algo errado mas, enfrentar o ciúme desse cachorro não é para mim.

Subi rapidamente para o dormitório e encontrei Sirius sentado no parapeito da janela e Rabicho cochilando em cima da cama.

Tudo pronto?

É melhor pegar o mapa logo... – disse Sirius numa voz estranhamente séria, no que eu franzi o cenho. – Onde ele está mesmo?

Acho que na mala do Pontas... – ouvi Pedro falar com a voz rouca.

Acho melhor você dormir um pouco não, Rabicho?

Ele nos olhou como quem dizia "Vocês se importam?".

Melhor mesmo – concordei com o Sirius. – Devemos estar preparados, amanhã é lua cheia.

Você se encontrou com alguma garota? – ele franziu o cenho enquanto Pedro fechava o cortinado. – Você está com uma marca de batom no rosto.

Eu pigarreei e achei procurar o Mapa do Maroto na mala MUITO interessante.

Ah, foi. – falei rapidamente.

Mas e a _Lílian? _– Sirius falou friamente.

Hum. – eu voltei para encara-lo surpreso. – Decidi descarregar as energias um pouco... sabe como é. – exibi um sorriso maroto.

Ah, ta... – Sirius cruzou os braços e me encarou firmemente. – E quem seria essa garota?

Foi a... Sharon, da Corvinal. – falei o primeiro nome que veio na minha frente.

E por que você não me disse?

Eu franzi o cenho, aquela atitude não era típica de Sirius.

Eu, esqueci.

Ah, esqueceu... sei. – ele falou irônico.

Posso saber por que esse sarcasmo todo? – falei irritado.

Nada, só estou aborrecido com a _Lisa_... – por um segundo gelei, mas não disse nada. – Ela foi se encontrar com o Digorry hoje à noite.

Entendo... – voltei a atenção para a mala, no que o silêncio fez-se presente, quebrado somente quando eu falei o feitiço para mostrar o mapa e me virei para Sirius depois de obsevar os pontinhos de Remo e Ana.

Eles ainda estão na detenção.

Sirius saiu do parapeito e espiou o mapa do meu lado, quando eu me sentei na minha cama.

E parece que o Remo resolveu agarrar a moreninha, não? – falou ele um pouco menos amargo. – Veremos como ele explicar esses pontinhos praticamente unidos.

Eu ri, no que Sirius me seguiu...

_Lílian – Eles realmente não respeitam a privacidade alheia._

_Remo – Normal, Lílian, normal._

Uma hora da manhã... Eu, totalmente corado andava pelos corredores do castelo, com Ana logo atrás de mim... Seguíamos em silêncio novamente, ela imersa em seus pensamentos e os cabelos um pouco bagunçados e eu imerso nos meus, com os cabelos no mesmo estado. Passamos pelo buraco do retrato e eu arrisquei lançar um olhar discreto na direção dela... ela me olhou e sorriu fracamente, no que eu fiz o mesmo e desviei o olhar.

Bo-boa Noite... Ana. – disse corado.

Er... Boa Noite, Remo. – ela sorriu fracamente e subiu as escadas correndo.

Suspirei profundamente olhando a escada do dormitório masculino... rezando internamente para que os marotos já estivessem dormindo... mas precisamente dois deles, Tiago Pontas Potter e Sirius Almofadinhas Black.

_Sirius – Ele enrola o máximo possível para escapar da gente... Traidor!_

_Tiago – É... UMA HORA DA MANHÃ... imaginem o que eles estavam fazendo até uma hora dessas lá..._

_Lílian – Cabelos bagunçados? Hum, sei... Remo, Remo...o que você fez com minha amiga, hein?_

_Remo – Posso continuar? Suas mentes poluídas! E não sei qual o enxame... Tiago, Sirius, vocês dois sabem muito bem o que aconteceu! E eu duvide que a Lílian não saiba também..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Só queremos deixar o lobinho um pouco stressado..._

_ pof_

_Sirius – Bem, se vocês quiserem destruir minha casa, é só avisar ante que eu deixo, ok? Poxa Remo, era minha irmã favorita!_

_Lílian – Irmã?_

_Tiago – Almofadinhas..._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Ah, ta..._

Tirei os sapatos quando estava no corredor, soltando um longo suspiro abri a porta lentamente. Totalmente corado, segui pé ante pé fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível... Sorri marotamente ao pensar na hipótese deles estarem dormindo, afinal, ambos os cortinados estavam fechados e os óculos de Tiago estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira dele.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado e me consertei. Escapo deles até pelo menos até o fim da Lua Cheia... Durante o dia vai ser moleza.

Me dirigi até minha cama tirando a capa e afrouxando o nó da gravata, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Noite boa hein, Sr Aluado? – num pulo de susto, soltei o distintivo que ia colocar na mesa de cabeceira e o coitado foi pro chão.

Meu Merlim, era bom demais para ser verdade... olhei para o lado de onde veio a voz e avistei Sirius e Tiago sorrindo marotamente, sendo que o último estava com os olhos semi-cerrados para enxergar alguma coisa... Ambos estavam de pijamas, mas, infelizmente ( e bota infelizmente nisso), agüentaram o sono e me esperaram.

Nada a declarar. – disse numa voz rouca... Rabicho soltou um ronco na cama ao fundo... pelo menos ele eram um bom amigo e não me perguntava coisas que me faziam ficar mais corado do que a Lílian em seu auge de raiva.

_Lílian – Realmente Remo, você sofre na mão desses dois..._

_Tiago – Bem, temos que saber não é? Eles fazem o mesmo quando é comigo... Se bem que o interesse maior é o Sirius... O que chegamos a conclusão que a vizinha fofoqueira é ele..._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Assim ofende..._

_( risos )_

Ah, não... – revirei os olhos enquanto Sirius me puxava para fora do dormitório, Tiago pegou os óculos e me pegou pelo outro braço... e novamente me vejo condenado a mais um bendito interrogatório maroto.

O que aconteceu só sai sobre tortura... – disse quando era jogado ( literalmente) pelos dois em uma poltrona.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e sorriram marotamente... não era boa coisa, não para mim, disso tenho plena certeza.

É mesmo? – Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Com certeza... – disse decidido.

Então vamos dizer a uma certa moreninha que você teve AQUELE sonho com ela... e ainda por cima caiu da cama por causa disso...

_Lílian – Vocês realmente são chantagistas, viu?_

_Tiago – Cara Lílian, você não viu nada ainda..._

_Lílian – Merlim, estou até com medo de saber..._

_Remo – Eles realmente pegam pesado comigo..._

_Sirius – Se você contasse seria tudo mais fácil... e não teríamos tanto trabalho._

_( risos )_

Fiquei pálido e corei furiosamente.

Ela certamente NÃO vai acreditar em você Sirius... – ele acha que eu vou cair nessa? Não mesmo!

Mas se eu contar para a Lily... ela pode deixar escapar para a Ana... – disse Sirius cinicamente.

Ah, é? – foi a minha vez de sorrir marotamente. – Pois então eu conto para a Lisa que você...

_Lílian – Bem, o Sirius não é o único então..._

_( risos )_

Ta bom, ta bom... – disse Sirius corando furiosamente no que Tiago estreitou os olhos olhando de mim para Sirius.

Posso saber o que é?

NÃO! – disse o Sirius rapidamente.

Por que não?

Porque você NÃO pode saber!

E por que eu não posso saber? – Tiago cruzou os braços irritado, no que eu me levantei e sai de fininho dali.

Porque... porque... Ah, sei l�! Mas eu não quero que você saiba...

Grande amigo você é, não?

As vozes já estavam quase distantes enquanto eu me dirigia ao buraco do retrato... era mais seguro dormir no quarto de monitor-chefe... e eu, um completo idiota, não pensei nesse breve detalhe... estava quase l�, quando sinto Tiago e Sirius me puxarem pelo braço novamente.

Insuportáveis! – disse irritado, enquanto me jogavam novamente na poltrona.

Primeiro... o que é que o Sirius NÃO quer me contar? – disse Tiago rapidamente, enquanto Sirius corava e me fuzilava com o olhar.

Um me olhava com uma cara que dizia " Se você não contar, eu te mato!" e o outro com um olhar de "Se você ousar contar, você é um homem morto!"... Bem, tenho três opções... Morrer por contar, morrer por NÃO contar ou me matar... qual seria a menos dolorosa?

Eu olhava de Sirius para Tiago e de Tiago para Sirius... encurralado na poltrona era impossível escapar... Merlim, o que eu faço?

E então... posso saber?

Bem, eu tenho uma proposta... – falei sorrindo marotamente. – Eu não digo nada para o Tiago sobre aquilo... Sirius não me obriga a falar sobre a Ana e a detenção... e Tiago tenta matar Sirius a fim de obter a confissão do próprio.

Os dois cruzaram os braços e me encararam...

Concordo/ Não concordo! – disseram ao mesmo tempo, respectivamente, Sirius e Tiago.

Então ficaremos aqui a noite toda... – cruzei os braços decidido.

Faremos o seguinte... – Tiago tirou a varinha do bolso e convocou uma mesa ( percebi que ela me apertou de tal maneira que não havia escapatória ) e mais duas poltronas, onde ele e Sirius se sentaram.

O que pretende hein, Tiago? – disse Sirius com o cenho franzido.

Pontas, ainda emburrado, tirou a temida Veritaserum do bolso e colocou no centro da mesa, no que eu prendi a respiração... tinha me esquecido que ele tinha essa poção guardada em algum lugar do dormitório

_Lílian – Vocês realmente tomam medidas drásticas..._

_Tiago – Não é a toa que somos marotos, amada ruivinha..._

_Sirius – Correção, ELE toma medidas drásticas... pois ELE é o único que pode tocar nesse frasco de Veritaserum...eu já tentei quebrar o frasco com um feitiço, mas não quebrou... tentei esconde-lo, mas quando eu o toquei fiquei com a mão cheia de furúnculos... Traidor!_

_Remo – Tenho que concordar com o Sirius..._

_Tiago – Quem seria?_

_Lílian – Merlim, vou me casar com o pior de todos!_

_( risos )_

_Tiago –Assim ofende Lily... Sou tão ruim assim?_

_Lílian – Imagina..._

_( risos )_

Vejo que vocês estão meio desmemoriados, não? – disse ele numa expressão marota e ao mesmo tempo maníaca... deu medo.

_Tiago – Não exagera também, não é Remo?_

_( risos )_

Então... nada como uma poção para ajuda-los... quem sabe se eu por umas três gotas no...

Está bem, eu conto... – disse ao mesmo tempo que Sirius, no que Tiago abriu um sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo triunfante.

_Tiago – Nada como uma boa Veritaserum para arrancar confissões desses dois._

_Lílian – E como você conseguiu a poção?_

_Tiago – Bem, meu pai é auror... digamos que eu pegava " emprestado"._

_( risos )_

Sirius?

O cachorrinho ficou extremamente corado, no que eu prendi o riso. Sirius me olhou com uma cara de "Você terá sua vez também Remo Lupin, não se esqueça disso" e voltou para olhar o Pontas com um olhar mais mortífero ainda.

Er... bem, eu senti ciúmes da Lisa quando a Lily falou que o Digorry estava chamando-a para sair... o Remo descobriu isso ao ver minha cara emburrada.

Tiago riu.

Ora, ora, temos mais um maroto apaixonado...

Eu NÃO estou apaixonado! – disse ele emburrado. Sei, sei... não está apaixonado, é?

Certo, Sirius, acredito.

Nada de ironias, SR PONTAS!

Tiago sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e se virou para mim, pense rápido agora Remo John Lupin.

Remo... Queremos tudo nos mínimos detalhes...

Sirius me encarou com a mesma feição marota que Tiago exibia.

E se eu recusar? – cruzei os braços e ergui uma sobrancelha.

Você vai tomar a Veritaserum quando menos esperar, na frente do salão Principal em peso... e sua voz devidamente ampliada por um "Sonorus".

E o que me diz se isso é ou não uma Veritaserum autentica? Você já a testou por um acaso? – Ah, eu sou um gênio... Sirius fuzilou Tiago com o olhar e este não perdeu a pose marota, apesar de sorrir um pouco amarelo.

_Lílian – Não sei qual dos três é o pior..._

_Sirius – Lobo traidor... esperou EU confessar para contar a carta na manga que tinha..._

_Remo – Tudo o que você disser e fizer, pode e será usado contra você, Sirius... uma das regras marotas, esqueceu?_

_Sirius – E quanto à... ajuda mútua?_

_Remo – Com exceções à... Duelos de honra, interrogatórios e no que a gente assim decidir. E aquilo ERA um interrogatório... a minha pele é bem mais valiosa e importante que a sua..._

_Sirius – Eu mereço!_

_( risos )_

Mas isso é uma Veritaserum! – disse ele irritado.

Prove então... – eu me levantei, me aproximei dele com as mãos apoiadas em cima da mesa... Hehehehe, de interrogador à interrogado.

Provar?

Beba!

Eu ME RECUSO! E como vocês vão me fazer tomar se não podem tocar?

Não sei... Talvez eu possa contar para um certa ruiva que um certo maroto gosta dela...

Você NÃO faria isso! – disse Tiago extremamente corado. – E do mesmo modo ela não acreditaria...

Quem sabe? Um certo poema...

_Lílian – Poema?_

_Tiago – Sim, poema... mas ele foi devidamente rasgado dias depois._

_Remo – Ele me obrigou a dizer onde ele estava, o rasgou e o jogou na lareira depois._

Ótimo, ótimo... já que vocês não acreditam... eu vou tomar... não tenho nada a esconder mesmo... Mas tem uma coisa...

Ele rapidamente nos tirou a varinha e nos amarrou na cadeira com cordas.

Vocês vão ficar assim para eu me certificar que não vão me mandar para qualquer lugar e sair por aí fazendo com que eu diga várias verdades que eu quero que ninguém saiba.

Ok... – eu e o Sirius nos entreolhamos e sorrimos marotamente.

Vimos Tiago, com um conta gotas, retirar uma gota e toma-la puramente... Segundo depois ele ficou com um olhar vago e deixou o conta-gotas cair no chão.

Vamos testar... – Sirius sorriu marotamente. – Como se chama?

Tiago Potter... – ele respondeu monotamente.

Onde você estuda?

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

A garota que você ama?

Lílian Evans. – ele disse num suspiro.

Desde quando?

Desde quando... – Tiago sorriu bobamente. – sabe que nem mesmo eu sei? Fiquei bens uns três anos tentando ignorar esse sentimento... mas tive quase certeza dele quando ela namorou o Prewett, mas tentei nega-lo até os últimos minutos.

Pode recitar aquele poema?

Não me lembro como ele é...

Como conseguiu abrir aquele cortinado quando estávamos na Ala Hospitalar? – Sirius falou esperançoso.

Descendo de uma linhagem druida... talvez os poderes dos meus antepassados estejam renascendo em mim.

E por que você não contou para mim naquele dia?

Eu não sabia... soube por minha mãe... numa carta. Fiquei pensando sobre o assunto e rapidamente escrevi para ela... achando que talvez ela soubesse da resposta.

Ah, ta.

Tiago soltou um longo suspiro. Praticamente, nesse interrogatório de Sirius o mesmo só faltou perguntar qual era a cor da cueca que Tiago estava usando...

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Também não precisa exagerar, não é?_

_Remo – Mas a sua impolgação era tanta... que só faltava perguntar o que ele tinha jantado na ceia de Natal do primeiro ano de Hogwarts!_

_( risos )_

Pelo Amor de Merlim, era uma pergunta atrás da outra! Algumas sobre as garotas com quem ele já tinha ficado... ( descobrimos que uma delas foi mentira... quer dizer, nem tanto, já que ele roubou um beijo da garota antes de se despedir...).

E com quem você estava hoje à noite? – disse ele sério.

Com a Lisa. – eu olhei surpreso de Sirius para Tiago e de Tiago para Sirius, acho que foi por isso que ele temeu tanto perguntar isso.

E por que você NÃO me contou isso?

Saberia que você iria ficar com ciúmes.

Sirius olhou para Tiago irritado e cruzou os braços.

Ótimo. – disse ele amargo. – Vocês por acaso se _agarraram?_

Tiago exibiu um fraco sorriso.

Nos beijamos uma vez... mas foi sem querer.

E você gostou, por um acaso? – ele falou mais irritado ainda.

E quem não gostaria? – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Ótimo, Sr Traidor! – ele bufou de raiva. – Você ainda me paga, Tiago Potter.

Eu olhei para Tiago com o cenho franzido. Ele olhou de soslaio para mim e piscou o olho, no que eu prendi o riso, percebi que ele já tinha voltado e continuava a fingir.

Por que você fez isso? – Sirius perguntou mais vermelho que os cabelos da Lílian.

Por que você não admite que gosta da Lisa de uma vez hein, Sr Sirius Black?

Almofadinhas rapidamente fechou a cara e fuzilou Pontas com o olhar, acho que o mesmo não havia percebido que o efeito da poção havia acabado.

Você estava fingindo seu cervo de uma figa! – disse Almofadinhas mais corado ainda.

Em relação ao beijo, sim. Ela só me deu um beijo no rosto e nada mais... você sabe que éramos amigos e nos afastamos um pouco quando chegamos em Hogwarts, esqueceu?

Sirius assentiu emburrado.

E por que você não me contou que estava com ela e não com a Sharon?

A Lisa queria sigilo total... e também resolvi não contar porque senão você ficaria me encarando com esse olhar mortífero e faria um monte de perguntas.

Pode me contar se ela falou sobre mim?

Você não acha que já fez perguntas demais, não acha não? – disse ele fingindo irritação, no que Sirius revirou os olhos.

Você podia ao menos ter esperado só mais alguns minutos, não é Pontas? – falou ele num tom contrariado. – Mas bem que você podia tomar mais uma gota... o que acha? – ele completou sorrindo marotamente.

E então Sr Remo Lupin, acreditou agora? – disse ele revirando os olhos para Sirius e depois pegando o conta-gotas, fechando o frasco da poção e o guardando no bolso. E agora eu me lembro... Sirius Black, com toda a afobação do mundo e um pouco mais, esqueceu de perguntar o principal... COMO TIRAR O FEITIÇO DO FRASCO DA POÇÃO! Eu mereço... se ele não estivesse falando que nem uma gralha...

_Sirius – Gralha? Aí ofende, não?_

_( risos )_

... eu até poderia me lembrar e falar, não? Mas agora é tarde, Inês está morta e eu não posso mais fazer nada sobre isso...

_Sirius – Como assim... Inês está morta?_

_Remo –A história é longa, mas eu resumo... Inês foi uma mulher que foi consagrada princesa depois de morta... desenterraram literalmente o corpo e fizeram ela sentar no trono e todos beijarem a mão dela e..._

_Sirius – Certo Remo, não quero aula de história trouxa agora, ok?_

_Tiago – Eu também não sabia dessa..._

_Remo – Claro, se vocês procurassem ler mais, saberiam! _

_Lílian – Ah, Remo, para quê eles se dariam ao trabalho de fazer isso, se eles não sabem ler mesmo..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Merlim, falando assim... eu às vezes penso que a Lily ainda me odeia..._

_Lílian – E não é que você adivinhou?_

_( risos )_

E então Aluado... pode ir contando tudo... – disse Tiago num sorriso maroto.

Eu olhei dele para Sirius, de Sirius para a janela, da janela para a mesa e da mesa para Tiago novamente... totalmente corado.

Preciso mesmo dizer? – Merlim, ainda tenho esperanças... já são quase duas e meia quem sabe eles estão exaustos e vão dormir um pouquinho e me esquecem? Merlim, como eu gostaria que meus amigos fossem pessoas normais!

_Lílian – É algo cientificamente impossível de acontecer, Remo. Esses daí não tem mais jeito não..._

_Tiago –E vocês não podem fazer nada... pois vocês também são!_

_Sirius – É e como eu sempre digo... posso ser maluco, mas não sou doido... isso nunca!_

_Remo – Dá no mesmo Sirius..._

_( risos )_

Precisamos mesmo te dar a resposta? – disse Sirius num tom tediante.

Ok... – disse num suspiro.

_"Eu cheguei na biblioteca mais cedo do que o horário para ouvir as recomendações de M. Pince... Ela falou quais eram os livros mais perigosos e que era para eu avisar à Ana. Eu ouvi tudo atentamente e me dirigi para a sessão restrita, lendo um livro atentamente, a fim de esconder meu já visível nervosismo... parecia até que aquili seria o nosso primeiro encontro._

_-Er... Remo?_

_Automaticamente deixei o livro cair no chão e ele bateu em cheio no meu pé, mas eu não xinguei nem disse nada. Apenas abri e fechei a boca várias vezes. O que dizer... bem, posso dizer que Ana Colt não é de deixar o cabelos soltos... eu, nunca a vi de cabelos soltos, acho que ela os secava com algum feitiço ou algo do estilo. Percebi que os cabelos dela eram extremamente lisos e que dava um ar de boneca de porcelana à ela, já que a mesma tinha um rosto doce e ao mesmo tempo tímido, os cabelos caíam aos ombros e de um modo gracioso em seu rosto. Quanto à roupa bem... ela veio sem a capa de Hogwarts, o que me deu uma plena visão do corpo dela... _

E eu perdi essa? – Sirius me interrompeu com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Lamento dizer que a produção foi inteiramente para mim, Sr Sirius Black.

Tenho a ligeira impressão que uma certa garota fez isso...

Ah, quem não mais senão minha gatinha? – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

Ótimo, já disse tudo, não? – falei rapidamente.

Claro que não! Continue... – disse Tiago rapidamente.

Vocês nãos estão com sono, não?

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e depois me encararam.

Acho que não precisamos responder à essa pergunta, não?

Ok, eu continuo.

_"Preciso dizer que meu rosto adquiriu o tom mais vermelho que existe nesse planeta? _

_-Hum... por onde eu começo?_

_Me senti tentado a dizer para ela largar de lado a detenção e dar uma volta comigo, mas as palavras fugiram a caminho da boca e eu apenas murmurei algo inteligível._

_-O que foi que você disse? – disse ela me encarando._

_-Er... Pode c-começar com... com as de baixo... depois passar para as de cima._

_-Hum, certo._

_Ela pegou o espanador, a flanela e o balde, enquanto eu pegava o livro no chão. Ana começou a limpar os livros calmamente e eu de vez em quando arriscava uma espiada por detrás do livro, alias, eu CONSTANTEMENTE arriscava uma olhada para observa-la... e sentia o meu lado maroto começar a se fazer presente, olhando-a de cima a baixo e de um lado para o outro... Cada detalhe, cada centímetro... cada canto. Senti meu corpo se arrepiar fortemente e voltei minha atenção para o livro._

_Li a mesma linha umas vinte vezes, sem entender absolutamente nada ( detalhe importante, em quarenta minutos desde a chegada dela eu não tinha saído da pagina em que estava). Decidi então desistir e passar a olha-la novamente._

_Corei furiosamente e deixei o livro cair no chão mais uma vez quando ela se voltou para me encarar._

_-Que livro você está lendo aí? – disse ela num sorriso e desviou o olhar do meu. – Tudo bem que é para você me monitorar, mas precisa ficar calado que nem uma múmia?_

_Eu sorri fracamente._

_-Hum... tem razão. – falei extremamente corado._

_-Qual o livro?_

_- Ministério da Magia – A Magia e suas leis e departamentos._

_-E é interessante?_

_-Bem, Sirius e Tiago estão esperançosos de que eu ache as 700 faltas de Quadribol, mas não achei nada até agora. Acho que eles estão pretendendo cometer algumas contra os Sonserinos._

_Ela riu fracamente._

_-Mas o que mais me intriga é o Departamentos de Mistérios... não há completamente nada falando sobre ele... apenas diz sua localização e nada mais._

_-Bem, o nome já diz, não é? – ela falou sorrindo. _

_-Tem razão. – corei furiosamente, no que ela voltou a limpar os livros._

_O silêncio reinou entre nós novamente, quebrado apenas pelo arrastar da escada que ela usava quando começou a limpar os livros na parte de cima das estantes._

_Eu, é claro, tinha uma plena visão das lindas pernas dela e, constatei que ela estava usando um short por baixo da saia..._

Sirius rapidamente assobiou e eu revirei os olhos.

Vale lembrar que a mesma era um pouco acima do joelho.

E você estava olhando né, seu lobo de uma figa? – falou Tiago marotamente.

Corei furiosamente.

Antes de ser monitor eu sou um maroto, esqueceu? – exibiu um fraco sorriso maroto e Sirius riu, juntamente com Tiago.

_"Ela abriu mais um livro e o mesmo soltou um berro... A Ana gritou de susto e se desequilibrou da escada, no que eu rapidamente a amparei. O livro caído no chão ainda gritava e eu o fechei com o pé._

_Ouvi passos se aproximando de nós e rapidamente gritei._

_-Está tudo sobre controle!_

_-Bem mesmo? – disse a bibliotecária com a voz rouca._

_-Sim, apenas deixei o livro cair sem querer... – gritou Ana rapidamente._

_Ouvi M. Pince voltar e eu voltei o meu olhar para Ana, que ainda se encontrava em meus braços.._

_-Você esta... bem? – a frase quase não saia, porque eu fiquei como que hipnotizado pelos olhos azuis e brilhantes dela assim tão perto dos meus._

_Senti que ela segurou meu rosto e se aproximava levemente para me beijar... Eu a soltei aos poucos e a enlacei pela cintura, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com meu pescoço. Já sem fôlego, ela me soltou no que eu abri os olhos lentamente. Percebi que ela mordia o lábio inferior como se esperasse que eu reclamasse com ela. _

_-Foi... – disse ela com a voz rouca, no que eu a interrompi com um novo beijo._

_Ela desabotoou minha capa e me empurrou para cima da estante, no que eu, apesar de senti as costas doerem um pouco, não interrompi o contato. Um novo livro caiu e se abriu no chão, onde um vento saia fortemente de dentro dele, num uivo baixinho. Só nos dávamos tempo para pegar fôlego entre um beijo e outro... e eu é claro, me sentia como se tivesse mil borboletas no meu estômago e quando ela acariciava o meu cabelo levemente, eu me arrepiava por inteiro... Quanto a mim, eu percorria minhas mãos pelas costas dela levemente oscilando entre a nuca e a cintura dela._

_Ela deu um último selinho, no queeu abri os olhos e a encontrei sorrindo. Eu, com uma das mãos na nuca dela a puxei para um novo beijo no que ela sorriu entre meus lábios._

_E, como todas as vezes nos encaramos e coramos fortemente. Ela pigarreou e me soltou, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo._

_-Er, acho melhor eu... eu fechar esse livro, não? – só agora eu percebi o quanto aquele vento estava incomodando. Eu rapidamente o fechei no que ela voltou a subir na escada e terminar de limpar os livros._

_E novamente houve um silêncio mais do que constrangedor entre nós... Eu tímido demais para falar e ela envergonhada demais para me encarar... Acho que ela estava achando que eu a achava um tanto quanto oferecida demais, muito pelo contrario... eu adorei a iniciativa dela ( se dependesse de mim naquela detenção eu entraria mudo e sairia calado). Quanto a mim, eu achava que ela achava que eu tinha ido longe demais e que, assim como Sirius e Tiago, era um malandro arrasador de corações e que só a estava usando numa nova aventura... E isso tudo fazia o início de um diálogo ficar extremamente difícil entre nós... Resolvi então que devia tomar uma iniciativa._

E qual seria? – Sirius perguntou curioso no que eu o encarei totalmente corado.

Se acalme, não posso parar para respirar, não?

Claro que sim... mas você parou na melhor parte. – Almofadinhas sorriu marotamente, no que Pontas fez o mesmo.

Quem diria que Remo Lupin um dia faria isso.

A calem essa boca vocês dois.

_"Eu me aproximei da escada lentamente enquanto ela estava descendo. Quando ela acabou de descer o último degrau eu segurei o braço dela amavelmente._

_-Hum... er, Ana. _

_-Sim? – ela corou furiosamente quando me encarou._

_-Hum, você... bem, você vai para Hogsmeade?_

_-Er, vou._

_-Ah... – falei ligeiramente desanimado – Vai?_

_-Hum, hum..._

_-Bem, er... você vai digo... assim sabe... acompanhada de algum garoto? – senti meu rosto corar furiosamente, enquanto via o dela no mesmo estado._

_-Não... – ela olhou para o chão._

_-Então será que... – me preparei para receber um não... realmente eu não estou me reconhecendo. Desde quando eu tenho essa coragem de chamar uma garota para sair assim?_

_-Ah, claro. – disse ela rouca. Será que ela entendeu errado? Algo do tipo... a detenção já terminou e você está liberada? A encarei confusamente. – Eu aceito sair com você. – ela completou._

_Abri a minha boca e a fechei várias vezes, senti a felicidade pulsar em minhas veias e, certamente, poderia sair pulando que nem um doido pelos corredores do castelo... e por esses minutos esqueci que eu sou lobisomem e que tenho essa maldição e que, não posso construir uma família como todas as pessoas normais._

_-Nove horas está bom para você? – vi Ana sorrir timidamente e olhar para o chão. _

_-Sim, está. – ela voltou a me encarar totalmente corada. – Hum, mal posso esperar._

_Ana rapidamente se calou, no que eu fiz o mesmo."_

Depois seguimos até aqui em silêncio absoluto... – terminei, no que Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e sorriram marotamente.

Finalmente você deixou de ser tão racional e decidiu aproveitar a vida um pouco, não? – disse Sirius rapidamente.

Posso ir dormir agora?

Ah, claro! – respondeu Tiago se levantando e dando um grande bocejo. – Acho que também vou te seguir.

Merlim, sinceramente vocês não existem...

Ah, Remo, você nos adora.

Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir enquanto subíamos as escadas e eu, é claro, revirei os olhos. Até imagino como será o dia desse passeio.

_Sirius – Eu e o Tiago nos matamos de tentar sair com nossas garotas e o Remo vai e consegue sair primeiro do que a gente... eu posso com isso?_

_Remo – Caro Sirius, eu sou irresistível..._

_Lílian – Ah não Remo, mais um convencido não! Já me basta o Sirius._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Ainda bem que ela não falou sobre mim._

_Lílian – Não se ofenda Tiago, você também está nessa lista._

_( risos )_

_Tiago –Ah, obrigado Lily... eu não devia narrar esse fato agora..._

_Lílian – Chantagista, só porque eu pedi... aí eu fico magoada._

_Tiago – Estamos brigados mesmo..._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Ora seu tratante, quer dizer que só porque estamos brigados eu posso ficar magoada?_

_Tiago – Claro... antes você do que eu... sabe, quando a pessoa esta magoada, fica um pouco carente, desamparada... certamente da uma vontade de fazer as pazes..._

_Sirius – E a hora da verdade está chegando... Afinal, daqui a pouco vocês vão embora mesmo... ou vocês acham que vão dormir aqui hoje? Não quero acordar de madrugada com nenhum barulho incômodo._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Muito engraçandinho Sr Black._

_Tiago – Grande amigo ele, não? Praticamente nos expulsou._

_Sirius – Claro... à noite é somente eu e a Lisa._

_Lílian – Coitada da minha amiga... deve ser horrível agüentar seus roncos, Sirius._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Obrigado por blasfemar contra a minha pessoa, Lily._

_Lílian – O que eu não faço por um amigo._

_( risos )_

Estava com meus seis anos quando meus pais decidiram me colocar numa escola trouxa... Posso dizer que fiquei MUITO feliz em ir para uma escola mais cedo do que o previsto... Acordar cedo, fazer deveres, NÃO usar magia... se bem que eu só a utilizava, ou quando roubava a varinha dos meus pais, ou quando meu pai ( sob os olhares reprovadores e psicopatas da Sr Potter) me ensinava algumas magias e me deixava usar a varinha para pratica-las. Quando eu recebi a notícia... tive três reações: abri e fechei a boca varias vezes num gesto perplexo, levantei a sobrancelha e pigarreei, mas por fim concordei. Pode parecer loucura da minha parte mas, preferi enfrentar um mundo totalmente desconhecido à agüentar mais uma lição da Sra Valent... aprender a ler com Filosofia e ficar treinando caligrafia com o sentido da vida não era para mim... Merlim, eles filósofos não tinham nada melhor para fazer não?

_Remo – Poxa, eles não são tão ruins assim... Você sabia que eles contribuíram para..._

_Tiago – Ta, tá... seja lá o que for que você vai dizer eu NÃO quero ouvir..._

_Remo – Nossa, assim magoa... ( tom risonho )._

_( risos )_

Minha mãe me deixou na porta do colégio e murmurou uma mistura de "Boa sorte" com " Se comporte mocinho". Algo como...

Uma reclamação sobre você e vai ficar sem sobremesa por um ano! Espero que se dê bem e pelo amor de Merlim Tiago, não me dê mais dores de cabeça do que já dá normalmente... controle seu gênio! - ela me deu um beijo no rosto no que eu sorri marotamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Eu preferia um " Boa aula e espero que volte vivo", mas tudo bem... – ela sorriu fracamente enquanto revirava os olhos. – Mas não se preocupe mãe. Pense no lado bom... o máximo que eu posso fazer é transformar um colega num bicho asqueroso.

Merlim, Alan Potter versão mirim é demais para mim... – disse ela em tom derrotado, no que eu ri.

Ah, mas você me ama que eu sei...

Só cumpro minhas obrigações de mãe... – ela sorriu, no que eu a olhei indignado.

Poxa, fui tão ruim assim?

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

Ah, você sabe que, apesar de me trazer intensos problemas, você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu nessa vida...

_Tiago – Sinceramente, minha mãe não lembra vagamente a Lily? "Apesar de você ser um idiota completo, eu te amo?" A Lily não é romântica?_

_Lílian – Sou sim... apenas faço isso porque não quero me sentir culpada se um dia seu ego vir a explodir e acabar por destruir uma cidade inteira..._

_( risos )_

Eu sorri sincero quando ela se separou de mim.

Tenho a ligeira impressão de que alguém quer ampliar o máximo o tempo aqui fora não?

Ah, como você adivinhou? – falei marotamente.

Tiago... – ela me olhou de maneira reprovadora.

Mas... – certo, posso dizer que estava um pouco nervoso. Hogwarts era um mundo conhecido pelo menos e, apesar de meu pai ter me contado TUDO o que ele sabia... não acredito que seja uma fonte 100 confiável... Que raios é bicicleta?

Tiago – Antes que Sta Lílian futura Potter, Sr Enxerido Sirius e Sr Sabe-tudo Remo respondam... eu sei o que é bicicleta.

Sirius – Ele é TÃO agradável...

( risos )

Minha mãe me lançou o olhar mais mortífero que ela sabia dar no que eu engoli em seco... Podia até ouvi-la dizer... " Se você não entrar agora, eu te levo pela orelha" e o que eu certamente não queria era ser levado pela orelha até a sala...

Ok.

Rapidamente ajeitei minha mochila e dei meia volta, entrando no colégio. Fiquei parado no meio do pátio e passei a observar o local. Um prédio de seus três andares ficava à minha frente e ao meu lado uma escada que dava acesso a um outro prédio. Do outro lado uma caixa grande e redonda com água dentro, que depois eu fui saber que era uma piscina. Cruzei os braços e vi um bando de pirralhos ( apesar de eu ser um na época ) correndo para a sala.

Merlim, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – disse para o nada quando me vi sozinho no pátio. – Será que eles dão lição de Filosofia por aqui? – exibi uma careta ao lembrar da voz chatinha da Sra Valent ( me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança de dois anos, sendo que eu beirava os sete ) dizendo " Agora vamos conhecer Platão e seu amiguinhos". Lembrei do fato dela ficar apertando as minhas bochechas como se pensasse que ela tinha propriedades elásticas e batendo palminhas como se fosse uma maluca retardada quando eu acertava ler um trecho ( muito a contragosto ) de uma das doidices que ela amava.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, dei meia volta e andei apressado em direção ao portão... àquele horário fechado. Já estava com a mão para tentar abrir o portão com magia ( se conseguisse fazer algo sem a varinha), quando vejo uma sombra me cobrir e uma mão segurar firmemente a alça da minha mochila.

Onde o Sr pensa que vai?

Olhei para cima automaticamente, exibindo um sorriso amarelo. Pense em Argos Filch... agora pense em seu oposto... o cara tinha dois metros de altura e a grossura do braço era a da minha perna, senão mais grossa ainda.

Tiago – Só esclarecendo uma duvida que surgiu na cabeça da minha amada ruivinha... já que ela esta olhando para minhas pernas numa expressão confusa... Lily, eu estou narrando como se eu estivesse seis anos.

Remo – O que não é nenhum trabalho para ele, já que, em termos mentais, eu não ver muita diferença...

( risos )

Quando o encarei ele levantou uma sobrancelha no que eu alarguei meu sorriso amarelo.

Ah, olá... como vai?

Ele apenas ergueu mais ainda a sobrancelha no que eu sorri nervosamente. Será que eles usavam a tal da palmatória ainda?

Er... – eu me afastei lentamente quando percebi que ele havia largado a alça da minha mochila. – O dia está magnífico, a conversa esta maravilhosa, mas... acho melhor... eu ir para a aula, sabe?

Eu quase corri, mas controlei essa vontade e apenas andei apressado... e a pressa foi tanta que, quando eu entrei na sala, bati a porta com força ao passar... e, como era de se esperar, todos os olhares voltaram para mim.

Ah, bom dia. – sorri amarelo para uma professora que me lembrava levemente a Mcgonagall.

Ah, bom dia Sr...?

Hum, Potter. Tiago Potter.

Sr Potter. – ela sorriu fracamente no que eu sorri de volta mais confiante. – Você é o aluno novo, se eu não me engano...

Eu assenti.

Seja bem-vindo... Meu nome é Verônica, professora de Inglês. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Queira se sentar, então...

Ajeitei a mochila e me dirigi a última cadeira da fileira do meio... a única vaga... Cores, animais, verbos e mais um monte de coisas que ela ensinou... até que eu gostei da aula se não fosse o fato de não enxergar uma coisa que a professora escrevia no quadro. Eu cerrava os olhos, me levantava e me inclinava para a frente ( sobre os olhares fuzilantes de um garoto à minha frente ), mas de nada adiantava.

Algum problema, Sr Potter?

Como de instinto, todos os olhares se voltaram para mim, no que eu me sentei na cadeira corado.

Eu não... sabe... não estou enxergando. – bem, eu já sabia que eu não enxergava de longe a muito tempo, mas, sinceramente, não me agradava nem um pouco a idéia de usar óculos.

Ela me chamou e me trocou de lugar com uma loira, que reclamou um pouco... uma futura CDF, acho eu... A professora me avisou que o tal of-não-sei-mais-o-quê estaria hoje no colégio para examinar os alunos, apenas assenti, temeroso demais para saber o que significava aquilo.

Fiquei numa fila enorme... até que chegou a minha vez. Entrei na sala ligeiramente temeroso. Um aparelho enorme a um canto da sala e um quadro cheio de letrinhas ( acho eu ) na parede à sua frente... Engoli em seco, pensando seriamente em dar o fora dali... seria aquilo um novo método de tortura escolar? Tipo... a gente escolhia uma letra e a maquininha começava a mostrar um aparelhinho pequeno, pronto para cortar seu cérebro ao meio?

_Lílian – Que imaginação, hein?_

_Tiago – Nunca te disseram que o medo faz a gente imaginar coisas que não existem no momento?_

_Lílian – Sim, mas não em proporções tão intensas... maquininha de cortar o cérebro ao meio?_

_( risos )_

Sr Potter? – uma mulher com seus cabelos negros presos em um coque usando um óculos de aro oval me encarava num sorriso doce.

Bem, sou eu sim... seja lá o que for, eu não fiz nada de errado. – falei de uma vez, no que ela riu.

Não, eu não vou te fazer mal.

Não? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços. – Você é uma of-não-sei-o-quê... – lembrei vagamente da palavra ofidioglota e quase achei que ela iria açular um basilisco contra mim. – Não seria isso... – falei apontando para o aparelho maluco. – um novo método de tortura medieval?

Ela tornou a rir e pediu para que eu me sentasse. Eu a obedeci, no que me ela encarou com um olhar surpreso.

Para uma criança de seis anos você sabe muito sobre história, não?

Eu sorri.

Bem, meu pai sempre me contava essas histórias.

Ah, sei. Bem, de qualquer modo Sr Potter, eu não sou nenhum bicho asqueroso prestes a dar o bote... E muito menos uma of-não-sei-o-quê... e sim, uma oftamologista...

Ela começou a me explicar o que era aquele aparelho de um modo bem simples. E perguntou se era a primeira vez que eu fazia uma consulta ao oftamologista ( ah, finalmente soube dizer o nome ) e explicou o que era a profissão dela também... Perguntou coisas do tipo se, eu me alimentava direito, entre outras que só os curandeiros bruxos podem perguntar. Por fim, eu descobri ( apesar de já saber ) que eu tinha que usar os temidos óculos.

Acho que nem preciso descrever a reação de minha mãe quando descobriu isso, não é? Ela virou Lílian Evans em seu auge de raiva... por que as mulheres que me cercam tem que ser tão stressadas?

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Já parou para pensar que o motivo dessa raiva toda é você que faz?_

_Sirius – É por isso que eu gosto dessa ruivinha, quando ela tem que falar, ela fala mesmo e acabou..._

_( risos )_

Basicamente essa era minha vida no colégio... Reprimir caretas quando os meninos ficavam falando de jogos de beisebol e futebol, ou então de um tal desenho animado e fingindo ser personagens deles ( qual é a graça de fingir lançar poderes... e fingir que morre com eles? Fora quando eles começam a discutir que não morreu com o jato super-sônico que o outro lançara, por que seu escudo o protegera...), as meninas falando que teve um pesadelo sobre uma bruxa malvada que as estavam perseguindo no sonho, ou então ninando as bonequinhas que falavam "mamãe" e arrotavam. Bem, não sei quanto à brincadeira das garotas, mas nós temos varinhas que lançam pequenos feitiços que não danificam de verdade, mas nos atinge, deixando marca de tinta ou nos derrubam facilmente, vassouras que voam a poucos centímetros do chão... Não é bem mais divertido?

_Sirius – Concordo... Ah, ainda me lembro das vezes em que eu deixava o cabelo da Belatriz verdinho... Ou então quando destruía um armário de casa quando duelava com o Regulo... Ah, eu me esqueci, dessa ultima vez eu usei a varinha normal._

_( risos )_

A aula mais esquisita de todas, para mim, foi Educação Física... Olhei para a quadra poliesportiva reprimindo uma careta. Traços e mais traços delimitavam áreas no chão e dois trecos com rede ocupavam as extremidades... que me disseram que eram traves, depois de terem perguntado em que mundo eu vivia. E também tinha as tais de cestas que lembravam muito os aros de quadribol, mas... como lançar a bola por cima do aro? Não seria um pouco complicado? O professor se apresentou e falou algumas coisas... e ele começou a aula com os chamados alongamentos... que era profundamente tediante. Depois ele disse que iríamos começar com futebol ( os garotos ficaram alegres) ... ah, finalmente havia descoberto que aquilo era um esporte... Fiquei até um pouco mais animado. O professor entrou no vestiário e saiu com uma goles branca e esquisita na mão e começou a explicar as regras... a medida que ele ia explicando, eu olhava incrédulo para ele. Em primeiro lugar... cadê a vassoura? Em segundo lugar... que tipo de goles é essa? Em terceiro lugar... que raios é atacante, zagueiro e outros mais... cadê o apanhador?

Só vamos jogar com isso? – disse por fim quando ele me deu espaço para falar, já que explicava as regras sem parar. Pelo Amor de Merlim... QUAL A GRAÇA NUM JOGO QUE SO TÊM UMA BOLA?

Todos me encararam com se eu fosse de outro planeta, no que eu corei.

Por quê?Que eu saiba futebol se joga assim... o que mais precisaríamos? – ouvi um garoto perguntar intrigado.

Ah, er... confundi o jogo.

Uma garota levantou uma sobrancelha para mim no que eu ouvi um riso que lembrava um porco grunhindo.

E qual o jogo que não temos nada além disso? – eu me levantei e encarei o garoto, que também fizera a antiga pergunta, no que ele deu uma nova risada porcalhal.

Eu ia abrir a boca para retrucar com um ar superior, dizendo que não devia satisfações a alguém que só faltava fuçar na lama para ser um porco, porque saber grunhir ele ja sabia, quando o professor deu um sorriso irritante e respondeu.

Existem esportes como o beisebol que utilizamos bastões além de uma só bola... seria isso que você está se referindo não é, Sr Potter?

Eu tornei a me sentar e encarei o professor.

Exatamente. – disse com um ar superior, no que o porco tornou a grunhir.

Acho melhor você ficar na reserva Pottinho, já que você é cego que nem uma toupeira.

Em parte ele estava certo... meus óculos só estariam prontos na manhã seguinte e o idiota começava a me caçoar desde que me ouvira perguntar para uma garota o que estava escrito mais ao longe, pois não enxergava nada.

Antes ser cego que nem uma toupeira do que grunhir com um porco... O que vai fazer depois da aula? Fuçar na lama com os seus irmãos?

Os outros alunos riram, no que ele fechou a cara e cotovelou um garoto ao seu lado que estava rindo, no que ele parou automaticamente, o professor rapidamente apitou no que todos olharam assustados para ele.

Crianças, vamos começar a aula, sim?

Ah, em parte adorei jogar futebol... afinal o idiota que me caçoou ficou no time oposto... e sempre quando eu ia tomar a bola dele dava um chute na canela dele e dava a desculpa de que, como eu não enxergava muito bem, acabava errando o alvo, acabando por atingi-lo, e depois saia sorrindo marotamente. Bem, da vez que ele tentou dar o troco, como o imbecil que era, me fez tropeçar e cair no chão, no que foi cobrado falta... não posso dizer que jogava futebol tão bem quanto jogo quadribol, mas eu tenho certeza, eu jogava muito melhor do que muitos dali.

_Lílian – Modéstia à parte..._

_( risos )_

Bem, durante o recreio eu tomava meu lanche quieto no meu canto ou então lia um livro num dos bancos de um outro pátio da área do colégio. Uns garotos idiotas lançavam olhares superiores para mim, enquanto devoravam um sanduíche... no que eu duvidava seriamente que eles sabiam o significado de, em boca fechada não entra mosquito... se bem que para um deles, funcionava mais uma fada mordente, já que a boca ela anormalmente grande... agora eu penso que ele faria um belo par com o Ranhoso, já que as narinas dele aumentam em proporções geométricas quando ele ri que nem um porco ( o que eu não nego que ele seja). Ao reconhecer a risada, eu rapidamente percebi que o idiota era _aquele_ idiota e os mais idiotas ainda que lançavam olhares superiores à mim, era os amiguinhos dele.

Eu o ignorei por completo e continuei a minha leitura de "Quadribol através dos séculos" furtado da biblioteca lá de casa e enfeitiçado na capa para parecer um livro qualquer. E se, por um acaso, alguém chegasse a ler uma página... eu diria que é um livro fictício. Detalhe, minha mãe nem tinha idéia de que eu tinha levado ele para a escola... mas, o que eu iria fazer durante essa meia hora? Olhar o boboca engolir mais sanduíches do que sua boca anormalmente gigante agüenta, se engasgar e começar a tossir que nem uma pessoa com tuberculose de dragão, no que seus amigos mais retardados ainda bateriam na cabeça ao invés das costas para faze-lo desintalar? Ah, quando isso aconteceu foi a vez que eu ri mais em toda a minha estadia naquele colégio.

Posso dizer que entre mim e o tal de Marcius nasceu uma inimizade muito parecida com a minha e a do Ranhoso ( acho que vocês já perceberam por causa da aula de Educação Física ). Apesar de que, nada se compara à raiva e desprezo que eu sinto desse nariz de gancho metido até os cabelos ensebados em Arte das Trevas.

O garoto, por incrível que pareça, era menor do que eu... mas um pouco mais forte, por ser um pouco mais gordo ( claro, era de se esperar, já que come como um porco).

O sinal bateu e eu fechei o livro com um suspiro, já recuperado do engasgue do_ Marcy_...

_Sirius – Marcy? Que nome mais..._

_Tiago – Feminino? Pois é... era como eu chamava meu adorado amiguinho..._

_( risos )_

E como era de se esperar, quase todo mundo decidi ir ao bebedouro, como se não tivesse o recreio inteiro para faze-lo... e eu, é claro, fiquei sendo um dos primeiros da fila. E é claro, que o _Marcy_ adorava sair empurrando todos como se fosse o dono do pedaço para furar a fila e beber primeiro do que todo mundo.

Eu já estava bebendo a água, quando sinto ser empurrado _agradavelmente _para o lado, por ele... por pouco eu não caia de costas no chão, pois duas garotas me ampararam.

Os três patetas que acompanhavam o mais pateta ainda riram lerdamente, enquanto seu chefe bebia água... Merlim, de CINCO bebedouros, ele foi tomar justo o que eu estava e o pior... derrubou e ficou em cima no MEU livro que tinha caido no chão quando ELE me empurrou! Corri o olhar do pé dele em cima do livro para o bebedouro... Todos pararam seus afazeres e o silêncio reinou entre nós, muitos imaginaram que eu começaria a chorar que nem um fraco por ele estar esmagando meu livro com aqueles pés de trasgo que ele tem... Senti a raiva me invadir aos poucos enquanto olhava firmemente para bebedouro.

De repente a água começou a jorrar fortemente no que o idiota tornou a engasgar e a água começar a molhar aquela cara retardada que ele tinha. Comecei a rir sem parar, assim como todos os outros, no que ele rapidamente separou do bebedouro e olhou para mim incrédulo.

Foi... foi você! – ele falou rapidamente, no que eu ri mais ainda.

Eu? Acho que você anda vendo muito desenho, não _Marcy_? – sorri marotamente, ao ver a água escorrendo pelo queixo dele. – Ah, precisa de um babador, bebê?

Todos começaram a rir, no que ele lançou um olhar fuzilante à mim e murmurou um nítido "Isso terá volta, Pottinho"... Deu de ombros e disse "Estou morrendo de medo, _Marcy_", e peguei meu livro... ninguém podia me acusar de nada já que, pelo que eu ouvi, o zelador disse que uma peça do bebedouro havia quebrado... mas mesmo assim o _Marcy_ não gostou nada, nada da idéia de todos terem rido dele quando eu disse que ele precisava de um bababor.

Na manhã seguinte eu me preparei físico-psicologicamente para o que me aguardava quando pus os óculos e me olhei no espelho...

Não que eu ficasse esquisito... afinal, sou lindo e maravilhoso em todos os sentidos...

_Lílian – Seria esse um pensamento seu em plenos seis anos de idade?_

_Tiago – Claro que sim!_

_Lílian – Merlim, isso aí é incurável..._

_Remo – Descobriu isso agora Lily?_

_( risos )_

e os óculos me deixaram com um ar mais intelectual...

Mal pus os pés no pátio do colégio e já ouvi os risos de porco daquele imbecil.

Cortou as garrafas de casa para fazer seus óculos, Potter? – todos rapidamente silenciaram e me olharam.

Ah sim, servem como ótimas lentes de aumento para enxergar parasitas asquerosos como você.

_Sirius – Nem mesmo a Lily daria resposta melhor..._

_Lílian – Tenho que concordar... Apesar de estar aumentando o ego do Tiago consideravelmente._

_( risos )_

Todos rapidamente riram, no que ele corou de raiva.

Pelo menos eu não preciso de um, afinal, não fico cego que nem uma toupeira quando não os uso.

Foi a vez de alguns rirem, sendo que os que mais riram foram os patetas do grupo dele, outros simplesmente me olharam curiosos, esperando uma resposta minha.

Já disse, antes isso do que grunhir como um porco... minha "cegeira" pelo menos tem solução, mas o seu problema é algo impossível de se resolver. – eu cruzei os braços e sorri marotamente enquanto ele se levantava.

Olha aqui... – ele se aproximou de mim, mas o sinal bateu e a professora já nos olhava com um olhar reprovador.

Eu ajeitei os óculos e sorri triunfante, no que ele rapidamente foi para a sala.

O resto da manhã ocorreu normalmente, eu já tinha alguns amigos, como o Daniel, e não era mais _tão_ impopular assim... Eu, já acostumado, sentava na frente ( um milagre ). E muitas vezes era repreendido por conversar demais durante a aula... Apesar de não conhecer muito sobre esses desenhos, afinal não os assistia, eu e o Daniel, além desse assunto, conversávamos muito sobre o que eu mais sei... Magia. É claro que eu nunca cheguei a falar para ele que eu era um bruxo de verdade, mas apenas fingia levantar hipóteses para ele... sem falar que ele tinha uma tal de fascinação para a existência de vida em outros planetas. Fora isso, bem, começávamos a imaginar maneiras de deixar o _Marcy _( ele riu muito quando eu disse o apelido pela primeira vez) mais feio do que já é... Quando eu disse que seria ótimo vê-lo tranformado em uma garça, e cacarejando que nem uma galinha, nós gargalhamos tanto que a professora quase nos colocava de castigo.

E toda a manhã era a mesma coisa... ele vivia caçoando dos meus óculos ou então dos meus cabelos arrepiados, dizendo constantemente que parecia que colocavam um desentipidor de pia na minha cabeça e depois tiravam, ou que eu não tinha pente em casa... Eu retrucava calmamente... Até que ele apelou para o lado mais pervertido e perverso... Ah, não vou falar o que ele disse pois me dá raiva só de repetir... mas tinha a ver com a minha mãe. E, podem me xingar, me espancar... mas não metam minha mãe, nem meu pai no meio... isso é motivo suficiente para atiçar minha raiva.

Repita... o que você falou... – falei ofegante e corado de raiva.

O trasgo começou a rir, ao perceber que conseguira o que pretendera quando disse aquilo... Brigar comigo.

Ele ia abrir a boca para falar, mas encontrou seu triste fim no chão, com um belo soco que eu dei nele.

Até que para um maricas, você não bate tão fraco assim. – ele tornou a rir no que eu avancei para cima dele.

Como toda briga de colégio, a famosa roda é formada e gritos são ouvidos... e em meio à "Acerta ele, Tiago" ou " Acaba com ele, Marcius", uma voz autoritária foi ouvida.

POSSO SABER O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Como se combinassem, todos se calaram e eu parei a meio soco dado e encarei o diretor, o idiota do _Marcy _fingiu cara de vitima e começou a choramingar.

Potter, Durms... me sigam.

Rapidamente limpei o sangue dos lábios com as costas da mão e soltei um longo suspiro, ao meu lado, _Marcy _ficou choramingando que nem um bebê e murmurava que eu havia o atacado sem motivos. Comecei a retrucar e o diretor murmurou um "Calados". Podemo dizer que o Sr Robert não era nenhum Dumbledore, mas impunha o mesmo respeito e obediência. Pouco me importava a bronca a ser levada no colégio... estava mais preocupada com a que ia levar em casa. Por um milagre divino, meus óculos, com menos de um mês de uso, estavam inteiros.

Ele abriu a porta da diretoria e nos fez entrar... Ele contornou a mesa dele e apoiou as mãos na mesa, nos encarando com um olhar repreendendor, eu continuei a encara-lo e, quando olhei de soslaio para o outro, vi que ele tinha abaixado o olhar.

Expliquem-se. – disse ele por fim, quando nos fez sinal para sentar nas poltronas da sala da diretoria, em frente à cadeira dele.

Começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo.

CALADOS! – ele falou no que nós rapidamente obedecemos. – Sr Durms.

Eu estava quieto no meu canto, quando ele... – o idiota apontou para mim, enquanto falava em tom choroso.

Você NÃO estava no seu canto quieto... aliás, estava, mas não calado! Você que...– falei irritado no que a janela do recinto tremeu levemente.

Sr Potter!

Mas... – falei indignado, no que ele me encarou firmemente. – Ok.

Continue Sr Durms. – _Marcy _sorriu pelo canto dos lábios enquanto me encarava, no que eu cruzei os braços e bufei de raiva baixinho. Ele voltou o olhar para o diretor exibindo uma cara falsamente chorosa.

Eu estava quieto quando ele começou a caçoar de mim... – ele reprimiu um falso soluço.

Você... – retruquei rapidamente, me levantando da cadeira no que o diretor tornou a me olhar, no que eu me sentei irritado.

Ele ficou falando que eu ria como um porco.

"O que não era nenhuma mentira" sorri internamente, mantendo a expressão séria e encarando o diretor.

Eu, me sentindo completamente humilde...

É humilhado, idiota. – murmurei baixinho, enquanto revirava os olhos.

... Ia me dirigir para a sala de aula quando recebi um soco no rosto dado por ele. – ele tornou a apontar para mim e reprimiu um novo ( e falso ) soluço.

Certo... – ele voltou o olhar para mim. – Sr Potter?

Diferente do outro, eu encarei o diretor firmemente e comecei a falar.

Há tempos que ele vivia caçoando dos meus óculos... eu apenas retrucava com palavras. – soltei um longo suspiro, no que Marcius aumentou o tom choroso.

Sr Durms, se continuar assim peço que se retire... Alias, acho melhor você ir à enfermaria cuidar desses ferimentos.

Ele rapidamente obedeceu e abriu a porta da diretoria... percebi prendendo o riso que Daniel e outros garotos se afastaram da porta rapidamente e fingiram que estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa qualquer... mas quando encarei o diretor, percebi que ele reprimia um sorriso quando viu a cara de "anjinhos" que os outros fizeram, mas logo depois a porta se fechou e ele voltou a me encarar.

Continue ,Sr Potter.

Não posso dizer que nunca desejei quebrar a cara desse... – o diretor ergueu uma sobrancelha, no que eu rapidamente engoli o retardado que eu iria lançar. – do _Mar..._ – ele tornou a erguer a sobrancelha e me encarou mais firmemente. Sabe que ele me lembrou minha mãe ligeiramente? – Ta, ok... do Durms. E também digo que não me arrependo de ter feito isso... Mas, Sr... entenda o meu lado, você também não se conteria se alguém dissesse que sua mãe era...

Certo, Sr Potter, entendi. – disse ele rapidamente, enquanto se levantava. – Eu vou sair por uns minutos e não saia daqui.

Ele abriu a porta rapidamente, no que, dessa vez... Daniel não percebeu e acabou caindo em cima do diretor.

Dando uma rápida desculpa, num murmúrio que lembrava muito um "tropecei", ele rapidamente se ajeitou enquanto eu prendia o riso e o diretor olhava firmemente para ele.

Soltei um longo suspiro e voltei o olhar para a mesa a minha frente. Papeis, uns porta-retratos com fotos que não se mexiam... algumas penas que eles chamam de canetas espalhadas sobre a mesa e um aparelho muito esquisito me chamou a atenção. Eu olhei para a porta e me levantei para espia-lo melhor... o treco era cheio de números... o que seria?

Mal contendo minha curiosidade eu o cutuquei, no que ele fez um "Trim". Pulei de susto e reprimi um grito. Percebi num misto de surpresa que ele não havia parado de fazer "Trim" depois que eu havia tocado... Apertei todos os botões com números e nada... o "Trim-trim-trim" dele chegava a ser insuportável. Soltei um longo suspiro quando ele finalmente parou de tocar. Me sentei na cadeira e tornei a me levantar rapidamente quando o "Trim" recomeçou. Bufei de raiva baixinho e fiquei apertando os botões falando " pare" e "silêncio", mas nada... Quando finalmente tinha desistido ele parou o "Trim" para segundos depois recomeçar... Revirei os olhos e num gesto rápido peguei o telefone e taquei na parede com tudo... ele deu um último "Trim" e caiu quebrado no chão.

Quero ver você tocar agora! – falei com ar triunfante e cruzei os braços e ia me sentar na cadeira, quando a porta se abre.

Eu rapidamente olhei para trás. O diretor havia voltado com o _Marcy _e olhou de mim para o treco que faz "Trim" jazido no chão.

Mas, o q...?

Bem, ele não parava de tocar... aí tive que tomar medidas drásticas...

E o que te faz pensar que telefones tem que ser tacados na parede? – disse _Marcy _rapidamente. – Esse garoto é maluco professor! Ele tentou me matar! – ele voltou o tom choroso.

Bem, foi minha reação... isso estava me aborrecendo!

O diretor me olhou estranhamente, no que eu ajeitei os óculos.

E não fale nada _Marcy_, pois quem começou com essa história toda foi você!

Ah, quem mandou você perguntar se íamos usar mais de uma bola em futebol?

Você deveria saber que existem jogos que se utilizam mais de um utensílio... com o beisebol, por exemplo.

Cite outros, então?

Hum, vejamos... Vôlei? Eu não enxergo de longe, apenas confundi uma bola com a outra... afinal, que eu saiba, até ontem, elas são brancas! – falei rapidamente. – E também eu não tinha prestado muita atenção à explicação do professor e não sabia que iríamos jogar futebol.

Mas...

Garotos, calados.

Obedecemos rapidamente, lançando olhares mortíferos um para o outro.

Por você não atender o telefone Sr Potter, não havia necessidade de joga-lo contra a parede.

Desculpe, diretor. – falei corado um pouco... mas o que fazer? Aquele "Trim" estava me dando nos nervos.

Ele rapidamente se sentou na cadeira dele e nos encarou.

Vocês devem saber que alunos que brigam em minha escola recebem suspensão por dois dias, não é? E com ela... – ele rapidamente abriu uma gaveta e tirou alguns papéis, depositando-os em cima da mesa. – uma notificação à seus pais, avisando o ocorrido. – disse ele enquanto escrevia. – Como hoje é sexta feira... seus responsáveis devem comparecer aqui na quarta-feira, juntamente com vocês.

Ok. – disse rapidamente, no que o outro apenas assentiu.

Ele nos entregou a notificação e eu a guardei no bolso.

Agora, estão liberados...

Dei meia volta no que o outro me seguiu.

E vocês... nada de brigas.

Saímos em silêncio e, quando eu fecho a porta o idiota mostra seu verdadeiro lado.

Pena que não foi expulso, Pottinho... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, no que eu revirei os olhos.

Acho uma pena não ter acontecido isso com você, _Marcy... _seus irmãos terão que esperar até as férias para fazerem uma festa de boas-vindas no chiqueiro.

Eu comecei a gargalhar quando ele me olhou irritado, rapidamente passei por ele, esbarrando propositalmente, exibindo um sorriso triunfante.

Da próxima vez pense muito antes de dizer qualquer coisa sobre minha mãe, _Marcy. _Isso foi só o começo do que eu posso fazer com você por causa disso.

Não tenho medo de ameaças... – ele retrucou rapidamente.

Não é uma ameaça... – eu me virei para encara-lo com fúria. – Foi só um aviso... – dei as costas rapidamente e, mal viro o corredor, fui puxado por um par de mãos. Reconheci rapidamente os cabelos castanhos-escuros de Daniel. Comecei a rir baixinho quando percebi que ele não era o único a estar dentro da sala de aula vazia.

Uns cinco garotos e três garotas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, no que eu ri mais ainda... Eu entreouvia perguntas do tipo " Você foi expulso?", "Ele foi expulso?", "Você quebrou a cara dele inteira?", " Ouvi uma garota dizendo que vocês tornaram a brigar na frente do diretor", entre outras.

Er... respondendo às perguntas entreouvidas... – sorri marotamente. – Eu não vou ser expulso... E infelizmente o _Marcy_ também não... Também, muito infelizmente eu não quebrei a cara dele inteira... e não tornamos a brigarna frente do diretor, apenas foi uma leve discussão... Ah, e eu não quebrei o braço dele e muito estou com uma costela quebrada. – disse risonho.

Ah, a bronca foi terrível em casa... minha mãe gritou a plenos pulmões por várias horas ( ganhou até da Lily), fico supreso se ninguém tenha ouvido os gritos dela lá no Japão... E até meu pai, que muitas vezes intervia por mim, resolveu ficar assistindo ao sermão interminável de camarote.

Ah, o castigo... ficar uns três meses sem andar de vassoura, arrumar meu próprio quarto e um mês sem sobremesa. Na quarta-feira, como desculpa para meu acesso de raiva com o telefone, minha mãe disse que fou um trauma que eu passei quando era mais novo... eu atendi o telefone quando estava relampejando e ele acabou atingindo a linha, no que eu desmaiei... desde então tenho pavor a "Trim's" e minha tendência é taca-los na parede... ela também falou que meu psicólogo...

_Sirius – Eu digo que é psiquiatra mesmo..._

_Tiago – Sirius, foi o que você me recomendou, não se lembra?_

_( risos )_

... disse que isso seria algo passageiro.

Quanto ao _Marcy..._ bem, acho que ele levou minha ameaça ao pé da letra, pois ele e seus comparcas pediram transferência para outro colégio no mês seguinte.

Eu e o Daniel estudamos juntos até eu entrar em Hogwarts... Ele foi um grande amigo... eu digo foi não porque não o vejo mais, mas sim porque, infelizmente, ele morreu... num acidente de carro, juntamente com os pais... quando eu estava ainda no primeiro ano de Hogwarts... mais precisamente em novembro.

_Remo – Foi por isso que você estava tão calado essa época?_

_Tiago – Sim... e você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo de ter contado para ele que eu era um bruxo... mas, fazer o quê. Fomos grande amigos... por isso que eu digo que guardo boas lembranças dessa época._

_Lílian – E, como você soube?_

_Tiago – Por minha mãe... ela soube da noticia pelo avô dele._

_Remo – Você não foi pro enterro?_

_Tiago – Não... alias, não tinha o que enterrar, acho eu... já que o carro caiu no rio quando derrapou da ponte. ( suspiro ) Ah, mas vamos falar de outra coisa, não? Posso dizer que o Daniel era muito parecido com o jeito do Sirius._

_Sirius – Como assim muito parecido comigo?Eu sou ÚNICO! _

_( risos )_

_Tiago – É só brincadeira Sirius... afinal, você foi o único que fugiu do St Mungus e ainda insiste em dizer que é alguém normal._

_Sirius – Você sabia que insanidade é contagioso?_

_Lílian – É por isso que eu estou me sentindo meio estranha esses dias..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – E eu achando que seria um Tiago Potter Júnior a vir..._

_Lílian – Ele diz que é Tiago Júnior... mas sinto muito... um Tiago já basta para mim... e se por acaso for menina hein, Sr Potter?_

_Tiago – Hey?Então minhas suspeitas estavam corretas? ( voz rouca )_

_Sirius – Hey, mas como, se vocês estão em guerra?_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Merlim, daí-me paciência... eu falei SE por acaso, não dei certeza... mas não, ainda não._

_Tiago – É... mas, se fosse menina e se parecesse com você... __Que tal Lílian Jú... __Er, Júnior tem feminino?_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Original ele, não?_

_( risos )_

_Remo – Merlim, eles nem casaram ainda e já pensam em filhos..._

_Sirius – Eu vou ser o padrinho!_

_Remo – Ele quer tudo para si... Qual é né, Sirius? Você já vai ser do casamento, tem que ser dos filhos também?_

_Sirius – Claro, quem mais perfeito senão eu para ser o padrinho dos filhos dos nossos amigos? Afinal, sou perfeito por natureza._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Certamente, Sirius Black não seria um bom exemplo de modestia para uma criança._

_Sirius – E o Remo seria por um acaso? Pense bem... Ele seria abduzido por Marcianos da celulose!_

_ pof_

_Remo – Muito engraçado, Sirius!_

_Sirius – Portanto eu digo... não há pessoa mais perfeita para o papel... Pense bem, sou lindo, gentil, maravilhoso..._

_Tiago – Ih, já vi que vai demorar..._

_( pausa da gravação )_

N/Autora – E aqui acabamos mais um capítulo... ( N/Sirius – Não que eu tenha achado algo agradável o Tiago numa escola trouxa...) se ele não me interrompesse eu agradeceria mas, quem tanto esperava pela opção, espero que tenham gostado.

N/Sirius – E o resultado da votação foi a seguinte...

1 º Opção – O Pontas pirralho, completamente idiota, numa escola trouxa – 16 votos

2º Opção – O encontro nada romântico entre a Lily e o Pontas – 6 votos

3º Opção – Como EU e o Pontas ficamos amigos do sabe-tudo Aluado. – 10 votos

N/Tiago – Como puderam perceber a opção dois já era... Vamos a nova então...

N/Tiago – Como eu e o traste do Almofadinhas ficamos amigos do Reminho.

N/Lílian – A detenção do Tiago e do Gideão, que foi monitorada por mim... não deu boa coisa.

N/Remo – Os problemas com as transformações animagas... ou vocês acham que foi assim tão fácil?

N/Autora – Vamos também para outra votação... Preciso tomar um rumo certo para a história... e, a depender do resultado será de uma maneira a ser feita... e tem algo também... vocês nunca se perguntaram quem esta ouvindo essa história? Pois bem, o resultado dessa votação também influencia no resultado. Vejamos:

"Como você gostaria que a fic terminasse?"

1º Opção – Do inicio do namoro dos dois e pulando para o casamento.

2º Opção – Todo o sétimo ano, parando nas primeiras semanas de casados.

3º Opção – Onde eu decidir... ( pode ser até no próximo cap... huahahaha. Brincadeira, seria bem mais à frente... Talvez com a morte deles ou algo mais).

4º Opção – Agora mesmo porque essa fic está um saco ( bem, tenho que respeitar a opinião de todos, não é?).

N/Tiago – E como ela mesma diz... a votação não é obrigatória... até o próximo cap.


	13. Relatos XII

N/Sirius – Ah, cá estamos mais uma vez e, como eu não quero deixar nenhuma das minhas adoráveis fãs decepcionadas, irei responder a todos os comentários... hehehehehe.  
N/Tiago – Como se ele tivesse alguma fã...  
N/Remo – Só podia ser coisa de Sirius Black.  
N/Sirius – Ora, se vocês estiverem achando ruim, que vão embora... não obriguei ninguém a vir!  
N/Remo – E te deixar sozinho com a Ana? Nem morto!  
N/Tiago – Bem... não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo...  
N/Remo – E a Lily?  
N/Lílian – Normal, o motivo é apenas um... o Tiago ainda tem esperanças da Lisa aparecer e recomeçar uma nova briga.  
N/Sirius – Isso é que é amigo! Ah, vamos deixar de enrolações! Vamos aos comentários...

**_Relatos XI_**

Miss Leandra Friendship Black – **Eu ainda estou encrencado…/ nem tanto asssim, mas estou… hehehehe/Mas, o que fazer se a Sta Lisa se RECUSA a aparecer/cara de cachorro molhado e desesperado/ Eu? Um cachorro convencido? Ah, que é isso... Sou apenas um convencido cachorro... Equipe de Quadribol? Eu torço para os Tutshill Tornado.  
**Chudley Cannons.  
Nenhum específico.  
**_Todos, menos Chudley Cannos... Ah, adoro pirraçar o Tiago quando o time dele está perdendo...  
_Ou seja, todas as temporadas.  
**E o que você fala do seu Tornados?  
**Não podemos estar TÃO a frente assim, mas pelo menos não estamos acabados**.  
Pelo menos admitimos que estamos mal... e vocês se acham os maiorais, mas na verdade são uma porcaria!  
_Já chega, não é?  
/_se fuzilam com o olhar e cruzam os braços/  
**Ah, normal, você não sabe o quanto eu sofro na mão desses meus amigos... /e da Lisa também./ E... sorriso maroto.../ eu realmente tenho um QI elevado para saber o que as pessoas falam quando estão de boca cheia... afinal, eu sou muito mais do que demais!**

LUH – **VICIADA EM SLASH! EU E O REMO/ indignado / Merlim, eu não mereço isso... Primeiro eu e o Tiago, agora eu e o Remo... Por que só comigo? Por que só comigo, hein? Er, cá entre nós, você não está pensando em sugerir isso para a autora, está?  
**Merlim, me livre! E como dizem aqui em Salvador.. Lá ele!  
/Risos/  
Como eu agüento ficar aqui? Bem, nem eu mesmo sei te responder isso...  
_Ah, não se preocupe, eu voltarei com essa opção... só não sei quando._

Mille-Evans –_ **Ah, isso é aparentimente normal, o Sr Sirius Black nunca está satisfeito com nada... Mas, o que fazer, parace que ele é movido a elogios... Seria isso uma nova forma de acabar com a fome no mundo? A pessoa alimentar o seu ego?  
**/_risos/  
**Muito engraçado futura Senhora Potter! Ah, muito obrigado pelos elogios... eu sei que eu sou isso tudo e muito mais, mas você não sabe a felicidade que eu sinto por ter sido lembrado por alguém... você me impediu de entrar em estado depressivo!  
**Viu Lily, ela se desculpou... Não precisa ficar me olhando com essa cara/sorriso maroto/  
_**Ah, Tiago, corta essa, eu sei que você gostou... Ah, tudo bem, eu entendo isso...  
**_/corado/ Obrigado pelos elogios.

Silverghost – _**Os marotos em sua fase mais cafejeste? Hum, não deve ter dado em boa coisa... amor igual a instinto de procriação? Hum, não é que isso pode estar, em parte, certo?  
**_Será que isso não vale para as mulheres, também não?  
_**Claro que não! Cientistas têm a mesma "desculpa esfarrapada" para casos de estupro... " Os homens só fazem isso porque está em seus instintos a necessidade da perpetuação da espécie!" e eu resumo isso tudo em uma palavra, Canalhice! Garanto que se a situação fosse oposta, eles já teriam tomado as devidas providências sobre o assunto... Hunft!  
**_A Lily se empolga...  
**Cara, você está frito com essa dái... Vai que numa briga ela resolve castrar você?  
_Ah, você está se sentindo como eu me senti... Merlim, isso é péssimo... Boa sorte para você, então. Ah, quanto ao chá... Que tal de capim santo?  
_**Não seria melhor um de camomila? Torturas que não doam MUITO? Hum, você não irá sugerir para ela me castrar, vai?  
Ah, claro que eu aceito!  
_Ah, tudo bem... me lembrei que você disse que tem uma paixão platônica ( que não é mais tanto assim ) pelo Pontas.  
_**Trauma de cachorros? indignado Mas eu sou bonzinho, vacinado e não mordo... quer dizer, têm ocasiões certas para isso... hehehehehehe**

Belle e Babbi – _Que bom que gostaram… O voto de vocês já foi computado!_

Cecelitxa E. Black - **/sorriso maroto/ Posso ir? Por mim pode ser agora mesmo... hehehehehe.  
**Você queria ser a Ana? Er... bem, é melhor eu não falar nada... /olha para a Ana de soslaio/  
Mas, o que fazer? EU NÃO SABIA que era ela! Merlim, como eu me arrependo disso...  
_**Sim, eu realmente estava me sentindo a pessoa mais deprimida do mundo... Sem namorado, sem amigos e sem o Tiago...**  
__Que bom que você gostou do cap! Bem, quanto a sua fic... é tantas que eu tenho para ler... e eu ando tão sem tempo..._

Lupina Black – O que fazer? Eu estava com raiva da Lily, e eu não sabia que ela estava me observando... como me arrependo disso...  
Eu? Ah, eu sou um santo... perfeitamente. /sorriso maroto/ Isso é um ultraje! Bem, o que fazer se a Aninha faz despertar o lado mais maroto que eu tenho dentro de mim... e o que você viu foi só o começou...  
_REMO JOHN LUPIN!  
_E não é a verdade?  
/risos/  
**O Aluado pode ser o QUASE perfeito... Perfeito, dos marotos e de todos os homens do mundo... somente a pessoa que vos fala. /sorriso maroto /Sabe... /cara de cachorro molhado em estado depressivo /Nem eu sei porque a Lisa brigou comigo.  
**_Palavra de Lisa... Ah, que cínico! Simplesmente, porque o Sr vive se insinuando abertamente para outras! Não sabia o motivo? Então, agora você sabe Sr Sirius Black! Hunft!  
_**Ta vendo? Nem coragem ela tem de aparecer... /por que sabe que, se fizer, vai acabar fazendo as pazes, afinal, sou irresistível... hehehehehehe /Fica pedindo para o lado Ana transmitir os recados para mim...  
**_Ah, que bom que você gosta das minhas fics, fico feliz por ter o meu trabalho reconhecido..._

Sinistra Negra – **O.O Quebrar minha cara no muque? Eu? Pondo pontas na cabeça dela? imagina Mas o que eu posso fazer? Não posso simplesmente deixar as outras garotas sem provar o que é sentir eu, lindo e maravilhoso Sirius Black, em seus braços... hehehehehehehe. Ela tinha que ser menos egoísta, as vezes. isso vale para as duas...  
**_Fala de Lisa... Não da vontade de matar de faca, tiro, Avada Kedrava um traste desse?  
_**Doces? Bolos? Ah, eu adoro! Hehehehehe, pode mandar que eu caiu matando... ou se quiser eu vou pessoalmente aí buscar. /sorriso maroto/  
**Merlim, como ele é oferecido... E praticamente com um buraco negro no estômago... não sei quem come mais, se ele ou o Pedro.  
**Também não exagera, não é? O Pedro é um monstrinho quando se trata de comida!  
**_**Chá de boldo? Hum, nunca ouvi falar... Espancar depois ouvir? Hum, até que não seria má ideia... /olha significativamente para Tiago/ Vou ver o que eu posso fazer sobre isso...  
**__Ah, que é isso, eu realmente gostei muito do cap! E daquela teoria sobre os Lobisomens também!_

Sara-Lupin-Black – Pontinhas? Verdadeira viadagi? Concordo...  
**Mas, ele não pode fazer nada... pois é Veado mesmo... Não é Pontinhas/risos/  
**/revira os olhos /Terá volta seu cachorro pulguento!  
**Abandonado, excluído? Ah, sim, sou sim... Terei que ter uma conversa muito séria com a autora dessa fic!**

Marmaduke Scarlet – _Ah, tudo bem... Você achou triste? Bem, de certa forma foi, eu não nego... Quanto ao bezerro apaixonado... a ideia surgiu do nada, eu lembrei desse bezerro e decidi ver o que era... aí casou direitinho... huahahahaha.  
_Ela adora rir dos outros... Merlim, estamos fritos nas mãos dessa autora pirada.  
**Tenho que concordar.**

Lira Mckinnon – _**Ah, sim, digo isso para você... passe bem longe do quentão. Experiência como uma daquelas eu não quero ter nunca mais!  
**_Se fosse a mim que ela me agarrasse daquela forma, eu não me importaria... /sorriso maroto/  
_**TIAGO POTTER!  
**_Estou dizendo a verdade, ruivinha.  
**/se desvia do prato e o mesmo se estilhaça na parede/ Ah, não, você também NÃO! Merlim, qualquer dia desses acabo morrendo por causa disso... suspira Agora, se você esquecer dos pratos... /sorriso maroto/ Podemos nos encontrar qualquer dia? O que acha?  
**Hum, desconfio que a razão para as cordas vocais tão potentes dessa ruiva desse ser isso mesmo... /ou então ela adora tentar deixar os outros surdos... sinto que meu ouvido não é mais o mesmo de anos atrás.../ Quando ao que eu fiz com a Lily, Merlim, eu realmente não queria... mas, que jeito... e como eu estou arrependido por isso...  
O que fazer se essa lobinha desperta os meus lados mais obscuros e marotos/sorriso maroto/ Ah, não se preocupe... esses ET's acham que me dominam, mas ocorre o contrário disso.  
_Ah, sim... eu sofro de distúrbio de Múltipla Personalidade... huahahaha. Por enquanto não descobri uma terceira... tenho somente a Lisa e a Ana. Um lado Madonna? Huahahaha. Acho que a Lisa já basta... hehehehehehehe._

Paula Granger Black – _**Você me adora? Ah, que bom! Bem, eu realmente sou uma verdadeira pavio curto... curtíssimo para ser mais precisa, principalmente quando se trata de Tiago Potter.  
**_Provavelmente o primeiro lugar seria do Sirius ou do Remo? Ah, tudo bem... já estou acostumado. Bem, para quê querer mais se no ranking da ruivinha eu ocupo todos os lugares do ranking ao mesmo tempo?  
_**Ele se acha, não? Bem, não se esqueça... é ELE quem está dizendo isso...  
**_Poxa, ruiva, assim magoa!  
/risos/  
**Eu morro? Bem, eu já sei... mas é a vida /ou seria a morte/ O problema é... COMO EU? UM SER TÃO LINDO, MARAVILHOSO, GOSTOSO... PODE TER UM FINAL TÃO TRAGICO QUANTO ESSE?  
**Acho que a idéia dele achar que se parece com um Deus Grego subiu à cabeça...  
/risos/  
**SEGUNDO LUGAR/indignado/ Mas... como você tem o meu sobrenome e gosta mais do Remo? Hum, realmente, estou longe de entender as mentes femininas... é complexa demais para um ser perfeito como eu...  
**Eu sou seu preferido/ corado/ Nossa, fico lisonjeado... /sorriso maroto/ E eu realmente sei deixar o meu lado maroto falar mais alto na hora certa! Obrigado pelos elogios. /pisca o olho/  
_Vou ignorar isso, Sr Lupin.  
_Desculpe Ana, me empolguei... /corado/

Mimi Granger – _rsrsrsrs. Realmente, isso foi uma bíblia... quando eu dei por mim, acabei me empolgando.  
_Ah, claro que eu sou um exemplo de pessoa! Educado...  
**Falando... "Cala a boca seu cachorro sardento..."  
**/revira os olhos. /Gentil...  
"**Se você disser uma palavra sobre isso para ela, eu te MATO Almofadinhas. Está me ouvindo? MATO!"  
**Amoroso... /ignorando completamente os comentários idiotas de alguém mais idiota ainda/  
**"Lily, sinceramente, você precisa de um namorado... Mas, não se preocupe, não precisa procurar muito, afinal, eu estou aqui..."  
**Perfeito!  
**"Não mais que Sirius Black, disso eu tenho plena certeza"  
**Devo informar que esta frase a cima foi proferida da seguinte forma... "Não mais IDIOTA que Sirius Black, disso eu tenho plena certeza!" Bem, foi realmente uma situação desagradável para a minha ruivinha... mas, o que fazer? NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA!  
_**Esse é o meu problema... eu NÃO consigo me controlar... ainda mais que aquela filha de uma mandrágora JOGOU comida em cima de mim! Hunft! Aquela idiota, imbecil, perua sem cérebro! E bem, quanto ao porre, foi realmente algo deplorável... mas, eu ESTAVA num estado deplorável... Sem namorado, sem amigas e, sem ninguém... e no meu estado quase depressivo... encontro o Potter BEIJANDO outra, AQUELA mesma GAROTA que naquela mesma tarde havia discutido comigo por causa dele! Ele me chama para sair e depois vai com ELA! Foi a gota d'agua para mim...  
**_Eu me salvo? Claro, sou o único que gira bem e se salva desse bando de doidos.../ Hum, essa frase soou muito "Almofadinhas" para o meu gosto... bem, é melhor deixar para lá/  
**Ponto para mim? Eu não fiz nada da de errado? Cara Mimi/ sorriso maroto /eu NUNCA faço nada de errado. c/ara de cachorro molhado em estado depressivo/ Você percebeu que eu estou carente/Sorriso maroto/ Vai brincar comigo... Pervertido? Eu? Imagina... /indignado /Também não precisava fazer isso não é? Eu não estou carente na forma animaga e sim na humana... mas, de qualquer modo.../ vira um cachorro e pega o graveto /Agora que brincamos disso, podemos brincar de outras coisas... o que acha/sorriso maroto/  
****SEM SOBREMESA/ indignados /POXA MÃE, ISSO É CRUELDADE!**  
Não nos comportamos direitinho?  
**Somos marotos tão bonzinhos... /hum, só não com o Ranhoso, mas ele é um caso a parte... hehehehe/  
**Educados...  
Interesseiros...  
_**Mentirosos... Cafajestes... Marotos... Pervertidos...  
**_Eles não entenderam os espírito da coisa...  
**Mamãe... eu tou com sono... pode me ninar e me botar no colo? hehehehehehe  
**_Oferecido! Ah, sim, quanto à bíblia, no problems... você tem uma para ler... essa review por exemplo... rsrsrsrsrsrs_

Je Black – _Bom, msn? __Tenho sim… é letyciangel(arroba)hotmal(ponto)com.  
_Eu sou lindo/corado/ Nossa, obrigado.  
Eu galinha? Poxa, assim ofendeu... /sorriso maroto /Mas o que fazer? O que você queria que eu fizesse? A Sta Lílian Evans simplesmente me esnobava, eu não podia passar a vida toda esperando por ela... sem aproveitar nada. E eu REALMENTE não sabia que ela estava ali. Ah, mudei... com certeza! Graças a ruivinha./ se eu não mudasse, provavelmente estaria morto... huahahaha /Ah, eu sei que eu morro não sei onde nem como, por isso vou aproveitar o máximo possível o tempo ao lado da minha ruivinha.  
**_Sou uma garota de atitude? Nossa, obrigada. Bem, quanto ao porre... que jeito... você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo disso.  
_Poxa... /cara de cachorro molhado num dia de frio e morrendo de fome, carente de afeto e em estado depressivo... /Elogios nunca são demais, sabia? Principalmente para mim... que ando tão carente. Espera mais de mim? Por que não me esperar? s/orriso maroto /Ah, me beija onde eu quiser/sorri pelo canto dos lábios/ Preciso dizer? hehehehehe.**

Carol Sayuri Evans – Aparelho de surdez? Merlim, acho bom mesmo... eu ando precisando... Quanto ao Sirius, ele precisa, apesar da Lisa não se igualar à Lílian em termos de cordas vocais, o grito dela também não é algo NADA agradável para os nosso amáveis ouvidos...  
Bem, acho que se eu contasse, quando a Lily soubesse, ela me mataria... hum, se bem que ela soube, mas não me matou... huahahaha

Mazinha Black – **TALCO CONTRA PULGAS? Bem, eu não necessito disso... sou um cachorro limpo... /mas não posso dizer nada quanto ao Remo./  
**Uma fanart minha quando baby/corado/ Ah, obrigado pelos elogios.

Sassá Potter – Seu grito é pior do que o da Lily! Merlim, todos os deuses existentes... me ajudem, é agora que eu ensurdeço de vez!  
risos  
Ah, obrigado pela injeção de ânimo. /sorri sincero/  
**VOCÊ É MAIS O TIAGO? Hunft! No problems... Estou acostumado com isso... Quando não é o Tiago, é o Remo... e por aí vai. /Mas que eu sou perfeito, ah, isso eu sou... não é/**

Isa Potter – _Você quer ver uma cena do Sirius e da Lisa, ah, não se preocupe... você a terá.  
__**Somos opostos parecidos? Realmente, essa é a definição exata para nós dois... Nos parecemos tanto e não combinamos em quase nada...  
**_Essa teoria foi complexa demais para minha mente marota... rsrsrsrs. Bem, quanto à guerra, só acaba se ela ceder...  
_**Ou você querido Pontas...  
**_Quanto a detenção, ela já foi contada... rsrsrsrs. No cap passado, mas como o Almofadinhas FEZ questão de responder os comentários anteriores... e eu não quis perder para ele, aqui estamos.

Aluada-Digrin – Poxa, depois dessa eu vou até embora... MEU FILHO? ATÉ ELE/indignado /Hunft! Ele vai ser ver comigo... Ah, se vai! COMO ELE OUSA ME CHAMAR, EU, O PAI DELE, DE VEADO?  
**Tiago, ele disse a mais pura verdade...  
**/indignado /Isso está escrito em que livro, hein, autora?  
_Merlim, eu não mereço isso... Tiago, você tem que aceitar o fato de que na FORMA ANIMAGA você é o que é... ou seja, um veado, ou cervo se preferir que são da mesma família. Quanto à forma animaga... bem, isso é um problema sexual seu e da Lily.  
_risos  
Hunft! E você nem me defende, não é ruivinha?  
**_Bom, acho que não tem necessidade de provar isso para os outros... tenho a verdadeira prova todas as noites, tarde, manhãs...  
_Da-lhe ruivinha... Vou pensar seriamente antes de ir visita-los...  
**risos  
_Bem, os beijos dele são todos como aquele e algo mais... corada  
_Ah, você não sabe o sufoco que eu passei aquele dia... Imagine a cena do Tiago vendo a Lily me beijando... acho que não sobraria dente meu na boca no minuto seguinte... tem vezes que o Pontas prefere espancar primeiro para depois obter informações... Ah, não se preocupe, eu contei... no cap passado.  
_Quanto ao que você disse, sobre o Harry recebendo o gravador quando terminada a gravação... segredo... rsrsrsrsrs. Logo, logo você vai saber se sim ou não. Não nesse, mais no próximo cap, teremos mais sobre a guerra... hehehehehehehe.  
_**Bem que eu gostaria de saber onde fica esse fim de mundo em que as pessoas beijam de verdade... desde que sejam pessoas de sexo oposto**.

Bruna – _Que bom que você esta gostando da fic, fico feliz... bem, aquela não foi a opção que ganhou... sorry. Mas, do mesmo modo, obrigada pelos elogios!_

Lettycia Potter – _Minha xará praticamente... rsrsrsrsrs. Meu nome mesmo é Letícia... Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic!  
_Uma filha? Hey, mas não era só o Harry? sem entender nada  
**Merlim, como ele é lerdo das idéias... rsrsrsrsrs  
**Muito engraçado, Almofadinhas... eu entendi tudo, não se preocupe. Ela me fez perfeito? Ah, eu sou pefeito! Rsrsrsrsrs Bem, aquilo tudo foi com o propósito de provocar aquela ruivinha stressada... /bem, de certa forma, eu consegui... /mas, pense bem filha... hehehehe O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ela praticamente ME despreza por não sei quantos anos... eu fiquei com raiva dela!  
**O que me faz ser tão perfeito? Ah, eu tenho a resposta para a sua pergunta... Ser somente Sirius Black.  
**Nossa, essa foi um ótimo argumento Almofadinhas, quandos neurônios sobraram depois da formulação dessa frase? Um?  
risos  
_Realmente, da vontade de pegar no colo e levar para a casa... /Não só o Remo, mas o Sirius e o Tiago também... hehehehehe/  
_Você se emocionou? Merlim, eu realment não queria que ela publicasse, mas bem, foi a opção vencedora... fazer o quê? É a vida. Obrigado pela força.  
Realmente, eu gostaria de saber também... Lily, amor da minha vida, razão do meu viver, por que você grita tanto comigo?  
_**Porque eu gosto... /sorri marotamente/Quanto ao olhos só para mim... eu acho que ele guarda metade do dia para o resto do universo! Esse cervo de uma figa!  
**_risos  
Mas eu estou me comportando direitinho esses dias, não é Lily?  
_**Você que diz isso...  
**_Ah, normal, isso acontece sempre... tem vez que o ego dele chega a uma quase explosão.  
**Me salva mesmo... Eu estou precisando de carinho. /cara de cachorro molhado/**

Nimrodel Telcontar – _Que bom que você gostou do cap! Realmente, tava demorando uma cena entre mim e o meu Reminho... Bem, apesar de você ter votado na segunda, ganhou a que você ficou com dor no coração de deixar de lado... hehehehehehe.  
_**Claro, é a mais pura verdade! Bem, fazer o quê? Eu sou um dos melhores? Cara Nimrodel, eu sou o MELHOR!  
**_Convencido é pouco para ele..._

Juju Potter – _Você gostou da idéia? Que bom, eu me divirto muito fazendo isso, tanto que chego a imaginar que são eles mesmo que escrevem isso... hehehehehe.  
__**Ah, sem problemas... COMO ASSIM TER UM TIAGO SÓ PARA VOCÊ? Não querendo ser possessiva, mas já sendo... ESSE CERVO DE UMA FIGA É MEU! Huahahaha, brincadeira. Eu não vou te matar, não se preocupe... mas não digo nada quanto a ele, se o mesmo ficar se insinuando...  
**_Depois desse olhar mortífero e essa risada maléfica... /menos, Tiago, menos/ E melhor eu ficar calado.  
**Por que não somente euzinho aqui? Para quê um Tiago Potter e um Remo Lupin se você tem um Sirius Black a sua inteira disposição/ sorriso maroto/  
**_Realmente, ninguém merece essas benditas criaturas... O Sirius se vangloriando sempre, a Lily gritando com o Pontas, o Pontas gritando com o Sirius, o Sirius se vangloriando novamente... o único que se salva? olhos brilhando Meu adorado Remo...  
_**Ah, ela nos ama...**

Mia Moony – _**Acho que eu faria um bem para ele, deixando-o surdo... Huahahaha. Pense bem, ele ficaria sem ouvir os gritos da Lisa quando eles estão brigando... rsrsrsrs.Quanto ao porre, bem, foi realmente algo deplorável...  
**_**Ah... /sorriso maroto/ Obrigado pela injeção de ânimo. Ir na sua casa? SÓ SE FOR AGORA... /pisca o olho e solta um beijinho/  
/**corado a cada palavra lida/ Hum, nossa, obrigado mesmo. Bem, eu realmente achei necessário guardar o segredo e só o soltei quando eu tive plena certeza de que o Sr Pontas Potter gostava da Ruivinha dele.  
Realmente, não era minha intenção fazer aquilo com minha adorada ruivinha... ELA ME DAR UM TAPA? Bem, assim sincero... acho que eu já recebi tapas suficientes dessa ruiva para três reencarnações! Ah, nada melhor do que ajudar a minha adorada ruivinha nos exercícios e ela me agradecendo depois... /sorriso maroto/

Rêzinha – **TDMA? Ah, gostei dessa sigla... Tudo de mais ainda... huahahaha eu sei que sou...  
**Boa finalmente nisso... DESDE O QUINTO ANO QUE EU VENHO TENTANDO... /em parte/ BEIJAR A ANINHA... hehehe, me empolguei. Apesar de eu ter me comportado um tanto quanto patético na hora, mas consegui.  
_**É... ele aparenta estar entrando nos eixos... mas, do mesmo modo, o que ele fez foi ilegal... não se pode fazer o trabalhos dos outros... mas não nego que fiquei agradecida... huahahaha  
**_Ah, ela me ama...

Mariana-Fan-Sister – _Ah, não se preocupe... eu sei muito bem o que é ficar atolada de coisas para fazer... hehehehehehe. Quanto a ajuda da tabela, quando precisar é só pedir novamente! Fico feliz em ajudar! Bem, eu não tava entrando muito na net por causa do moden... mas agora as coisas se normalizaram por aqui... Ah, pode vir... O Sirius anda muito carente ultimamente...  
_**Ela tem toda a razão... /sorriso maroto/  
**_Bem, eles não estão namorando não. A Lisa quer ter certeza dos reais sentimentos do Si... eles estão meio que num chove mais não molha._

Laly – _Ah, ok, não se preocupe… eu vou avisar… Bem, eu não tenho o orkut ainda, mas, um dia irei fazer… talvez hoje, não sei ainda... muito obrigada! Irei avisar! Quanto ao tamanho do coments... no problems... _

Pink usako e Sassá Potter – **Atazanar minha vida? O.O Normal, o Sr Pontas e o Sr Aluado, além da Sta Ruivinha, Sta Lobinha, e Sta Revoltadinha contribuem para esse feito. Ela é muito parecida com a Lily... Merlim, coitado dos ouvidos alheios... eu não ligo, desde que não seja o meu... hehehehehehe  
Me BATER/sai para lá Pontas/ ISSO É INADMISSÍVEL... Bem, ela já me bateu algumas vezes... mas, nada de sangue... huahahahaha. Concordo com o cachorro... quanto ao safado e sem-vergonha... hehehehe... tem ocasiões especiais para ser mostradas... /sorriso maroto/  
**_Fala da Lisa... Essa é a música perfeita para o Sr Sirius Black!_

Kakamelo – _Ok, quando puder lerei! Que bom que você está gostando da fic!_

**_Relatos XII_**

Mimi Granger – _Bem, você soube do motivo depois... rsrsrsrsrsr. Acredita que eu perdi os disquetes que continha as fotos na minha própria casa? Tenho a ligeira impressão que está dentro do guarda-roupa, mas não tive coragem de procurar... ele está um verdadeiro pandemônio... huahahahaha. Bem, eu respondi... /acho que você deve ter visto já.. /aliás, ela ficou enorme... Huahaha. Mas, é sério, eu também gosto das minhas reviews e às vezes entro em estado de depressão /menos, Letícia, menos/ quando não respondem... Bem, de qualquer modo, é a vida, não/Nada a ver o que eu falei, mas tudo bem.../ Bem, a vencedora foi essa mesmo... rsrsrsrs. Quanto a quem está ouvindo a gravação, provavelmente aparecerá no próximo cap. Huahaha, quanto a diminuição do cap, eu acho que esse está menor, é porque quando eu escrevo eu me empolgo. Ah, tudo bem, eu acho que eu te expliquei sobre as "Irmãs" do Sirius, pelo msn, não é? Senão, aqui vai... Bem é um trocadilho... As Almofadinhas do Almofadinhas... Como o apelido dele é esse, ele considera as almofadas da casa dele suas "irmãs". Eu não te falei? Rsrsrsrs. Além de fáceis, são divertidas... eu pelo menos, me divirto muito escrevendo tirando algumas partes, como a morte deles... Lembro que você ainda me deve o motivo deles se odiarem na sua futura fic... Você não vai contar mesmo, não é? Huahaha, ah, ta, seria mesmo muito mais prático apagar mesmo... _**( Merlim, ela se empolga não? Qual é, não vai me deixar falar não? indignado)** _Ah, sai para la Almofadinhas... Bem, eu li o primeiro cap acho que eu não comenteu... talvez eu tenha sonhado que tinha comentado e não comentei... às vezes me da uma dessa... rsrsrsrsrs, tou indo ler o dois depois que publicar o cap... hehehehe.  
_Hum, quando se trata do Marcy, acho que dialogar ficaria um pouco difícil... eu não falo a língua dos porcos...  
**Mas fala outra pior... a dos veados...  
**risos  
E, acho que ele não tinha a capacidade de ter uma conversa civilizada com quem quer que fosse... rsrsrsrsrsrs  
Ah, obrigado, eu sei que eu vou precisar de muita sorte... ainda mais tendo Tiago Potter e Sirius Black como amigos...  
**Ainda bem que ele sabe... /sorriso maroto/ Nós vamos arrancar até um "AI" proferido naquele passeio. /não é o que você está pensando... não se esqueça que o pervertido, além de perfeito, aqui somente euzinho... hehehehehe. A garota não pode tropeçar/**

Silverghost – _Hum, a opção vencedora não foi essa... eu vou ter que escrever a morte deles... snif, snif... Será que eu tenho algum problema? Eu podia muito bem acabar um pouco depois do casamento, afinal é até onde eu queira, mas, provavelmente vou leva-la até os tempos atuais, algumas narrações não tão seguidas assim... dois três anos depois da última._

Nimrodel Telcontar ou Dani Lupin – _Que bom que está gostando... Huahaha, não se preocupe... ele não vão usar magia para "trocar as fraldas" do Harry... eu acho que, de certa forma, isso não seria de todo instinto maternal e paternal... A fic vai mais longe... a opção três foi a vencedora... rsrsrsrs E no próximo cap já terá quem esta ouvindo essa gravação._

Cecelitxa E. Black – _Eu, realmente, no lugar do Tiago faria o mesmo… pelo menos se não soubesse o que era Eu já tive vontade de tacar sim o telefone daqui de casa na parede... mais precisamente semana passada... o Sr idiota, não tendo nada melhor para fazer, ficava passando trote aqui para casa A COBRAR, DE MADRUGADA /e o rsesto do dia também, mas precisamente de meia em meia hora... dando algumas paradas de oito horas de um dia para o outro... Merlim, ele dorme? Eu não sabia que ele tinha essa capacidade /ATRAPALHANDO O MEU SONO! Ah, eu xinguei tanto esse cara mentalmente... que quis descontar a raiva no telefone! Bem que eu sempre digo para minha mãe colocar identificador de chamada aqui, mas ela não me ouve... Por fim a gente tirou todos os fios do telefone daqui de casa, até que o idiota desistiu de ficar ligando. Hum, estou meio sem tempo por enquanto... quando puder, vou ler._

Carol Sayuri Evans – **Ah, sim, estamos muito carentes… /eu, pelo menos…/ estou em estado depressivo E a culpa toda é da Liz... aquela ingrata!  
**_Hunft! Olha só quem fala... palavras da Lisa.  
_**_Bem, eu não fiquei com ciúmes não... pelo menos não muito... Afinal, o Ti não esperava o beijo, foi ela quem deu... rsrsrsrsrs. Acho que devíamos perguntar isso para o Sirius, não é?  
_Sem comentários...  
**risos  
Traduza como... "Eu fiquei com ciúmes sim..." Você achou injusto? Bem, eu pulei de alegria... Revelar meu lado mais romântico? Tipo... "Mil garotas conheci... Mil garotas conquistei... mas nenhuma delas me fez sentir... o que eu sinto quando vejo você..." rsrsrsrs. Bem, era como o poema começava... Huahahaha. Eu lembrei agora.  
_**E você nem para recita-lo para mim, não é? Assim você me deixa magoada, Pontas... **_

Sarah Lupin Black – **Ah, você adivinhhou minha filosofia de vida? "Sou doido, mas não sou maluco"?  
**SETE PEDAÇOS? Nossa, eu como no máximo, uns doze... hehehehehehehe. Acho que o Sirius chega a uns quinze, o Remo a uns oito a dez e o Pedro, bem, ele é um caso a parte.  
**APOIADO, APOIADO! COMO A LISA FOI CAPAZ DE ME COMPARAR AQUELE RANHOSO DE UMA FIGA, O SENHOR DAS CUECAS ENCARDIDAS, O NARIZ DE RANHO E DE GANCHO AMBULANTE? Sem palavras para definir o Seboso? Bem, eu tenho uma definição exata para ele... Não podemos comparar ele nem com o nada, pois se comparasse a o mesmo, estaríamos manchando o nome da palavra.  
**Gente... o único neurônio restante do Sirius foi utilizado para a formulação da frase acima... hehehehehe.  
**Engraçado muito Aluado Sr... hehehehehehehehe  
**risos  
Poxa... me senti ofendido agora... rsrsrsrsrs. Bem, vamos levar em conta o fato de você não ter uma maldição a esconder e ser mais tímido do que todos os tímidos juntos do planeta... e também, você passar vários anos seus sem UM amigo sequer com medo de sofrer pelo preconceito que a sociedade bruxa tem para com nós, os mestiços... pense bem nisso... Mas, sincera e honestamente, confesso que sou meio lerdo, às vezes.  
**Ainda bem que ele admite...**

Gween Black – _Bem, eu computei a sua como a que durar mais, já que você disse que preferia essa... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Que bom que você está gostando da fic!_

Miss Leandra Friendship Black – _Bem, eu estava sem net, por isso a demora, mas as coisas vão se normalizar, não se preocupe... Que bom que está gostando da fic._

Sassah Evans Potter – _Ah, fico feliz por você está gostando da fic, eu realmente fico lisonjeada!_

Arthur Cadarn/Lemon – _Ah, que bom que você está gostando da minha fic! Fico Muito feliz por isso, é muito bom ter o trabalho reconhecido! Bom, você acertou como comentar... rsrsrsrs._

Rach-Black – _Bem, se eu ficar mais que três meses sem atualizar ou dar notícias... fique certa que morri. isola, isola, isola... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Ainda quero viver e MUITO Bem, eu acho que eu me empolguei demais... compensou, por causa da demora para atualizar, não? Rsrsrsrsrs. Ah, sim, eu tenho o cap... aliás, tenho vários, mas, sorry, eu simplesmente me esqueci de postar... acho que vou postar um cinco hoje, para normalizar com a floreios e borrões..._

Isinha! – _Bem, seu voto foi computado como a opção dois, apesar de você ir mais para a três... já que, essa é a que vai até a morte deles e por aí. Mas, não precisa se desesperar... menos, Lisa, menos essa foi a opção vencedora._

Biiah – _Você gosta das interrupções deles enquanto narram? Que bom! Ah, sim, a votação é pelas reviews mesmo... seus votos foram computados..._

Cacá – **ALGUÉM LEMBROU DA GENTE/sorriso maroto/ Cerca de sete, SETE comentários sem nada para os marotos... /ou para mim, mais precisamente... /Eu fico indignado.  
**Menos, Sirius, menos... Ah, não fala isso... /corado/  
Você NÃO gosta quando eu maltrato aquele nariz de gancho? É porque você não sabe o que ele faz comigo também! Aquele rato de poções é trapaceiro, ele nos azara de surpresa, e eu e o Sirius, pelo menos, avisamos quando vamos fazer isso... ele não, ele se esconde atrás de uma armadura e nos azara do nada, de preferência quando o corredor está vazio... esse cara NÃO é confiavel, não mesmo!  
_**Claro que eu permito... Hum, você não concorda com tudo que eu digo... ah, se for a respeito do Tiago, é a mais pura verdade.../ sorriso/**_

Chikage Hiwatari – **Ah, claro que você gosta das minhas narrações afinal, elas são perfeitas, iguaizinhas a mim... hehehehehe  
**Você acha o romance entre eu e a Aninha perfeito/corado/  
_Seu voto foi computado..._

Mellody SNI – _Prendendo riso à uma hora da manhã... rsrsrsrs. Bem, eu passo muito por isso também... hehehehe. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Realmente, o Tiago pequeno era um verdadeiro pestinha... rsrsrsrs /ele ainda é, mas era mais quando pequeno... um pouco mais insuportável também... rsrsrsrs/  
__**Ah, não se preocupe... eu não sinto ciúmes... /olhar ciumento/  
**_**AH, seria um bem para a sanidade da comunidade bruxa /e a minha /se você arrancasse o Tiago da fic... huahahahaha.  
**Muito engraçado Almofadinhas... E como a Lily ficaria?  
**Comigo, quem sabe?  
**_**Não sei qual das duas opções seria pior... agüentar o Sirius, ou agüentar o Tiago..**.  
_E ela ainda diz que me ama...  
_**Eu te amo Tiago, mas eu tenho algo para te dizer também... eu minto.  
**_risos  
Depois dessa eu me calo...

Gaby Malfoy –** Traste? TRASTE? Sou tão ruim assim/cara de cachorro molhado, depressivo e indignado /Poxa, me senti ofendido... eu, o mais dos mais, o perfeito, lindo, maravilhoso Sirius Black?  
**Merlim, tanto ego para dar, vender, alugar, emprestar, jogar pelos ares... Sim, eu às vezes me pego pensando... Como eu fui me tornar amigo de duas criaturas feito essas?  
Porque você nos ama... huahahaha.

LuH – _Realmente, é muito triste pensar que pessoas tão perfeitas tiveram esse fim... não sei como a Tia Rowling não fica com a consciência pesada por isso... snif, snif. Bem, de qualquer modo... seu voto foi computado._

Bru Evans Potter – _Seu voto foi computado… quanto ao flogão, bem... não veio o endereço... o ff. Net é assim... vc pode fazer o seguinte: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)algumacoisa.

* * *

_

N/Sirius – Beijo para todos /principalmente todas, é claro/ que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic. Nos desculpem se nós esquecemos de alguém e vamos ao cap!

**Ah, e quem tiver orkut, a Laly criou a comunidade de "Relatos Marotos", ela se chama "Eu Leio Relatos Marotos", bem, ela não soube me dizer o endereço completo, mas quem quiser é só procurar por Relatos Marotos que acha... Bem, eu não tenho Orkut ainda, mas quando tiver, apareço por lá...**

**_Relatos XII – As mentiras que os marotos contam... ( Sirius )_**

_Sirius – ... carinhoso, atencioso e ah, o principal... perfeito!_

_Tiago - ..._

_Remo - ..._

_Lílian – Hã? Ah, sim... Ótimas características, Sirius._

_( som de bater de palmas )_

_Tiago – Ah, ele acabou? Finalmente, hein? ( bocejo ) Estamos no nosso quarto dia de gravação... O Sirius passou a noite INTEIRA falando sobre as qualidades dele, não que ele tenha alguma mas... _

_Sirius – Esta vendo Liz como eu sofro na mão desses três?_

_Lílian – Ah, apelar para namorada não vale!_

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Mas, coitado do meu cachorrinho... vocês não deviam fazer isso com ele... quem tem o direito de fazer isso sou eu._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Poxa, é seu dia de folga, você devia ao menos cooperar comigo, não é?_

_Lisa – Para quem não entendeu nada... a primeira fala foi dita na noite anterior... _

_Lílian – Mas, devemos levar em conta que ele só parou de falar porque você estava chegando... pois, se não fosse por isso, ele passaria sim a madrugada inteira citando as qualidades dele._

_Lisa – Temo um relação de interesses aqui, não é? _

_Tiago – Não duvide disso..._

Naquela manhã acordamos por causa de certos ganidos. Aliás, eu fui o primeiro a acordar, já que, ELE ficava ao meu lado.

Hã, o que está acontecendo? – ouvi a voz de Remo um pouco rouca, vindo do cortinado fechado.

Não sei...

Os ganidos se transformaram em uma espécie de latido esquisito. Pedro na cama ao fundo soltou um guincho e acordou assustado.

Sirius?

Claro, só podia ser ele, afinal, além de ser o único cachorro, era o único que ainda mantinha o cortinado fechado. Eu me levantei e pus os óculos com um olhar desconfiado.

Ele deve estar tendo algum pesadelo...

Pulei de susto ao ouvi a voz de Remo ao meu lado.

Tem razão...

Um novo ganido é ouvido, no que eu e Remo nos encaramos e prendemos o riso.

Pesadelos sob a forma animaga... essa é nova para mim. – murmurei.

Eu e Aluado nos aproximamos da cama de Sirius cautelosos. Remo abriu o cortinado lentamente e a cena que se seguiu nos fez ficar "preocupados" ( de certa forma).

Sirius estava com o cobertor enrolado no pescoço e as patas... coçando levemente os cobertor. Detalhe, ele estava na forma humana mesmo... mas agia como se estivesse na forma animaga.

Eu e o Aluado no entreolhamos e começamos a rir, Pedrinho se aproximou um pouco receoso.

O que está havendo?

O Sirius esta tendo uma crise de identidade... – Remo disse marotamente, no que eu gargalhei.

Acordamos?

Ele não pode se sufocar? – Pedro disse receoso, quando viu Sirius se debater um pouco...

Hum, tem razão... Almofadinhas. – disse sacudindo-o de leve.

Ele só fez rosnar baixinho, no que eu o sacudi novamente.

Almofadinh... Ai!

Ele mordeu a minha mão fortemente e a puxou, no que eu, perdendo o equilíbrio, acabei por cair por cima dele, Remo e Pedro riram.

SEU IDIOTA VOCÊ ME MORDEU!

Com o peso extra e meu novo grito de dor ( que foi mais um berro que se iguala ao da Lily), Almofadinhas acorda num pulo e se senta na cama rapidamente, no que eu tive que jogar o corpo para trás, para ele não colidir comigo.

O que aconteceu? – disse ele ( depois de ter largado minha mão, com as marquinhas dos dentes dele, além de uns cortes...) assustado. – E o que você esta fazendo no meu colo? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Decidiu assumir sua forma animaga, Pontas?

Eu rapidamente me levantei e o encarei emburrado, após observar as marcas dos dentes na minha mão.

Você se vacinou esse ano contra a raiva?

Ele me encarou surpreso.

Hã?

Você me mordeu, seu cachorro! – eu praticamente enfiei a minha mão ferida no rosto dele.

Foi mal, Pontas... – disse ele corado, no que Remo e Pedro riram, além de mim. – Mas é que eu sonhei que estavam me sufocando na forma animaga. – disse ele retirando o cobertor do pescoço.

Percebe-se e além de ter pesadelos, nos acordar, ainda me morde...

Ainda bem que não fui eu quem decidi te acordar... – disse Remo prendendo o riso.

Você se daria melhor na forma animaga do que na humana. – murmurei irritado.

Concordo. – Remo disse risonho.

O quê? E dar o desprazer para as garotas de perder a grande visão do paraíso que eu sou?

Ta mais para assombração mesmo... – disse Remo calmamente.

Sirius reprimiu uma careta, no que nós três rimos.

Ah, não enche Aluado.

Com esse cabelo, é o que esta parecendo mesmo.

Eu, que estava mais preocupado em olhar minha mão ferida e cura-la com um feitiço, voltei o olhar para Sirius rapidamente.

O cabelo dele está... digamos, uma maravilha... Merlim, quem acha que o meu cabelo é arrepiado, precisava ver o de Sirius naquele momento... Uma parte estava "Unido venceremos" e a outra "Eu te odeio mais que tudo no mundo", sem falar que a cara dele estava completamente amassada e o rosto um pouco inchado de sono... queria que as "fãs" dele o vissem nesse estado...

_Sirius – Até o ser mais perfeito do mundo passa por isso... como EU sou o ser mais perfeito... eu PASSO por isso._

_Tiago – Merlim, como ele é convencido..._

Eu comecei a rir sem parar, acompanhado de Aluado, Pedro no seguiu, no que Almofadinhas, com sua já cara de dragão norueguês, nos jogou um travesseiro, mas precisamente em MIM... eu mereço.

Decidi fazer coisa melhor, como devolver a travesseirada para o Sirius e curar o meu corte, antes que eu acabasse por perder minha adorada mão.

_Sirius – Exagerado ele, não?Você devia se orgulhar de um dia ter sido mordido por Sirius Black... A Lisa..._

_Lisa – Não vamos entrar em detalhes sobre isso Sr Black_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Concordo com a Lisa... me morder é uma coisa, morder a Lisa é outra TOTALMENTE diferente..._

_( risos )_

Bem, agora a cara de dragão norueguês ( ou seria Rabeo Córneo Húngaro?) passou para o Pontas... Quando eu estava arrumando a cama devidamente ( e meus cabelos também), ele me olhou pior do que o olhar do Remo quando esta de TPL.

Ótimo, quero só é saber como eu vou treinar Quadribol com essa mão assim! – disse ele emburrado, enquanto enfaixava a mão.

Também não precisa exagerar, não é Pontas? – disse risonho. O Tiago tem a mania de exagerar um pouco as coisas de vez em quando.

Toda vez que eu fecho a mão, a mesma dói... me explique então, sabichão? Como treinar AMANHÃ com a mão assim?

Er, Tiago, o corte foi agora... acho que amanhã vai estar bem melhor..

E quanto à hoje a noite?

Bem, você não vai precisar se esforçar muito para demonstrar seu lado mais delicado... Vai ser lindo ver Tiago Potter inclinando a pata para não tocar no chão... se o movimento já era... duvidoso, agora, ficará mais ainda.

Remo prendeu o riso, enquanto eu gargalhei. Tiago revirou os olhos e emburrou a cara. Pedro não sabia se ria ou se ficava calado... pela cara de Tiago, ele achou que podia sobrar para ele.

_Remo – O que não negamos que é algo bem provável... o Tiago adora soltar suas ravias em cima de nós..._

_Tiago – Também não é assim... Eu solto nos primeiros que eu vejo em minha frente... como vocês estão sempre comigo..._

_( risos )_

O mais incrível é que, apesar de ser o último a acordar, o nosso querido amigo Almofadinhas faz QUESTÃO de tomar a nossa frente e ir para o banheiro. Enquanto eu esperava a boa vontade daquele cachorro desocupar o banheiro, Pedro reclamava que estava começando a sentir fome e Tiago observava a mão enfaixada com uma careta.

Soltei um longo suspiro. Odeio esperar... ainda mais quando o alguém que está no banheiro se chama Sirius Black... tenho a ligeira impressão que ele conta quantos pêlos ainda possue no corpo, ou então, fica catando as pulgas...

_Sirius – Só se for aquelas que você passou para mim nas transformações Animagas._

_( risos )_

Quando ele finalmente resolveu sair, eu entrei no banheiro... Bom, depois de mim veio o Pedro e por último o Tiago... que havia enrolado e desenrolado aquela faixa pela quinta vez. Sabe, às vezes tenho a ligeira impressão que o Tiago é um pouco hipocondríaco.

_Sirius – Gostaria que você falasse minha língua, Remo._

_Remo – Preocupação excessiva com a saúde._

_Tiago – Era com o jogo de Quadribol mesmo..._

_( risos )_

Como o Sr Pontas é igual ( ou pior ) do que o Sirius no quesito "contar de pêlos" e o Pedro não mais agüentava esperar para tomar café, resolvemos descer na frente. Lílian estava sentada na poltrona, na certa esperando as amigas, eu sorri para ela, no que ela sorriu de volta. O que eu achei mais estranho foi que, depois disso, ela nos olhou demoradamente, como se procurasse por algo. Depois me lembrei que o Tiago NÃO estava conosco... é minha impressão ou a ruivinha pretendia ver o Pontas mais cedo hoje?

_Lílian – Na realidade, eu estava fugindo... Tinha um agradecimento para fazer, mas não estava com a devida coragem para esse feito..._

_( risos )_

E o mais estranho ainda foi o fato dela olhar para a escada do dormitório masculino e depois desviar o olhar para o feminino, onde os risos das suas amigas já se faziam presentes. O Sirius, é claro, parou imediatamente e ficou fitando Lisa descer as escadas. Alice estava emburrada enquanto as outras duas riam sem parar. Ana, quando percebeu que eu a observava ( é claro, vocês acham que eu ia perder essa chance?) deu um aceno tímido no que eu devolvi, totalmente vermelho. Lisa, quando percebeu que Sirius a observava, o olhou apenas de soslaio e voltou sua atenção para Alice. De longe, os resmungos de Pedro eram ouvidos, aposto que o mesmo devia estar passando a mão na barriga ou com os braços cruzados.

Perdi alguma coisa?

Eu pulei de susto, no que Sirius fez o mesmo. Tiago abriu um sorriso maroto e começou a gargalhar.

Da próxima vez trate de ser mais "silencioso". – falei ironicamente.

Lílian, ao perceber que Tiago estava presente, fingiu não te-lo visto e puxava conversa com as amigas, para querer saber o caso da raiva de Alice. Tiago, não sendo nada "discreto", se aproximou das garotas. Sirius, por um milagre Divino, apenas murmurou um "Vamos, Pedro" e seguiu caminho para o salão principal e eu... bem, não fazia a mínima idéia do que fazer. Não sabia o que falar com a Ana e ao mesmo tempo desejava falar com ela... Será que ela irá desistir? Se ela vir para perto de mim, o que eu vou dizer? Devo falar alguma coisa? Merlim, eu não sei o que fazer... a cada pensamento, eu corava.

Bom dia garotas! – disse Tiago sorridente e lançou um olhar de soslaio para Lily.

Bom dia, Tiago... – todas responderam ao mesmo tempo, Lílian apenas deu um aceno de leve com a cabeça.

Tiago, posso saber o que foi isso na sua mão? – perguntou Lisa curiosa.

Ah, isso? Nada não... Apenas me cortei.

Com o quê? – Ana indagou rapidamente. – Sabe, você devia ir na enfermaria, pode infeccionar...

Ah, eu já cuidei... Quanto a como eu me cortei... bem... – ele me olhou de soslaio a procura de ajuda... Não seria mais prático dizer que o Sirius mordeu ele quando estava sonhando?

_Tiago – Você não acharia estranho dizer que um amigo seu te mordeu enquanto dormia?_

_Lisa – Não, sendo esse amigo o Sirius é algo extremamente normal..._

_Sirius – Merlim, até ela, contra mim..._

_( risos )_

Bem, eu estava consertando a minha vassoura, acabei pegando o aparador da forma errada e aí, deu nisso... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Quer falar algo para mim, Lily? Você não para de me olhar...

A ruiva corou furiosamente, no que as amigas riram.

Não, Potter, só estou pensando...

Não seria em mim, seria?

Não, seria a última coisa que eu iria fazer em minha vida.

Vamos descer? Estou com fome, sabiam? – disse Alice, sorrindo um pouco. – E, Remo, você sabia que a Ana não morde?

Corei furiosamente no que Ana deu uma cotovelada na amiga. Tiago, Lílian e Lisa começaram a rir.

Er, bem, eu estava indo descer e...

Remo, deixe de desculpas, você estava olhando a Ana...

Não dá vontade de matar? Tiago Potter é, com certeza, um dos "melhores" amigos que alguém pode ter... corei furiosamente e, revirando os olhos, murmurei um "Cala essa matraca, Pontas" e com um "Até mais garotas", sai pelo buraco do retrato.

Percebi Lisa sorrir marotamente e olhar de soslaio para o Tiago. Seja lá o que for que essa maluca está aprontando, não é coisa boa para mim, não mesmo...

Meu Merlim! Esqueci meu livro de Feitiços! Lily, me espere, daqui a pouco EU volto.

Hey, ela não disse "Eu"? Que eu saiba, quando se usa "eu" significa que as outras amigas não iriam junto... mas, não, além dela ir, carregou Alice e Ana com ela. Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos e eu fiquei envergonhada, por quê? Não faço a mínima idéia. Alias, faço. Eu devo meus sinceros agradecimentos a ele.

Ele me olhava de uma maneira um tanto quanto esperançosa e eu não sabia o que fazer... Primeiro um pedido de desculpas, agora um de agradecimento? Daqui a pouco vai ser de namoro! Revirei os olhos ao perceber meus pensamentos... mas, meu lado mais insano achou essa ideia interessante...

Soltei um longo suspiro enquanto ele continuava a me observar. Ele se aproximou e eu dei um passo para trás, assustada.

Calma Lily, eu só vou me sentar... – ele sorriu. – Não precisa se desesperar só porque estamos sozinhos.

Eu não estou com medo de você, Potter.

Mas parece.

Posso sentir medo de tudo, menos de você, Potter.

Ele deu de ombros e cruzou os braços.

É bom saber disso.

Você por acaso não tem coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar aqui?

Ah, não. – ele sorriu. – Do mesmo modo, quero falar algo com a Lisa.

Senti meu rosto corar.

Ah, não me diga? Você mudou a preferência agora? Agora é a Lisa?

Ele começou a gargalhar.

Se eu tomasse essa decisão, antes de prestar contas com você, teria que prestar com o Almofadinhas. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Lily, meus olhos são unicamente para você.

Ele falou com uma voz tão doce que eu senti meu corpo se arrepiar. Por um tempo pensei, como eu posso odiar um garoto como esse?

Hum, Potter...

Sim, Lily?

Corei fortemente, enquanto ele me olhava seriamente.

Er, bem, é que... Eu quero te agradecer.

Me agradecer? – ele sorriu fracamente.

Você não devia ter se dado ao...

Não foi trabalho nenhum Lily... – ele alargou o sorriso no que eu corei fortemente e percebi que não era de raiva. – Fico feliz em ajudar... Você precisava.

Mas...

Ah, esqueci que a Sta Evans é orgulhosa demais para aceitar ajuda do arrogante do Potter e admitir que ele é melhor do que ela, apesar de não estudar quase nada.

Você...

Apenas sei, Lily, apenas sei... – ele piscou o olho e se levantou. – Você quer me retribuir o favor, não é?

Eu assenti levemente.

Então... – ele caminhou lentamente até perto de mim, no que eu recuei até ficar recostada em uma mesa.

Potter, o que você vai...

Estou apenas "cobrando" o favor retribuído... – ele sorriu marotamente e me enlaçou pela cintura com uma das mãos e a outra na nuca.

Eu fechei os olhos desesperada, já que meu corpo não conseguia reagir... senti meu corpo se arrepiar quando senti o hálito quente dele sobre o meu pescoço.

Apertei borda da mesa com as mãos e senti ele começar a beijar o meu pescoço.

Potter, o que você...

Ele subiu o beijo de leve até se aproximar ao máximo dos meus lábios, no que ele apenas roçou levemente entre os dele. Ouvi ele rir fraquinho, no que eu abri os olhos.

Ainda nega que não se sente atraída por mim, Lily?

Eu abri a boca rapidamente para responde algo, no que ele me calou pondo os dedos nos meus lábios.

Não precisa dizer, eu já sei da resposta... – ele tornou a sorrir, no que eu o achei maravilhosamente lindo. – Vai ser não, como sempre foi e sempre será, não é? Mas eu sei que é mentira.

Eu revirei os olhos. Merlim, ele é tão convencido...

Potter, você...

Ele rapidamente me calou com um beijo... um belo beijo devo comentar. Só que, antes mesmo que eu pensasse em continuar, ele já tinha terminado.

Pagamento feito, Evans... – ele piscou o olho e deu as costas para mim – Não faço mais nada... – ele se voltou para me olhar. - a não ser com o seu consentimento, ruivinha. – ele saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Eu cruzei os braços irritada.

_Tiago – Não sabemos se de raiva do que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer!_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Você adora se meter a engraçadinho..._

_Tiago – Eu sou, é diferente._

_( risos )_

Tiago apareceu ao nosso lado com um sorriso mais do que radiante no rosto. Eu olhei dele para Sirius, de Sirius para Pedro e de Pedro para ele novamente. Rabicho me olhou com a boca cheia de torrada e arregalou os olhos. Tiago sentou ao meu lado e começou a colocar suco de abóbora no copo.

Pode ir falando. – olhei desconfiado do sorriso mais que radiante que ele exibiu e a feição desconfiada de Sirius para o olhar curioso de Pedro.

Falando o quê? – Tiago transformou o sorriso "Eu-tenho-32-dentes" num de canto de lábios, podem apostar no que eu digo, ele está tramando algo, ou já o fez. Se não for contra o Ranhoso, é um milagre.

Pode ir dizendo, Tiago. E você também, Sirius. – eu olhei de um para o outro.

Dizer o quê, Aluado? – ele começou a rir. – Não posso estar feliz? – ele alargou o sorriso quando viu quatro garotas adentrando o salão. Sendo que uma delas estava totalmente corada e essa garota era Lílian Evans.

Eu olhei para Sirius com meu olhar mais mortífero.

Estou tão por dentro da história quanto você! – ele levantou as mãos como quem se rendesse.

O que está tramando, hein, Tiago?

Nada.

Ele mordeu uma maça e correu o olhar pelo salão. Eu revirei os olhos, indignado.

Tem a ver com a Lily, não é?

Tiago começou a rir.

Relaxa, Remo. Eu apenas estou pensando qual será a nova desculpa para darmos quando você...

Eu senti que empalideci e o encarei irritado.

Qual será a nova desculpa? – disse Tiago divertido.

Ah, ele adoram mudar de assunto... e eu de idiota ainda caio nessa.

_Tiago – Ainda bem que ele admite._

_( risos )_

Vejamos, mês passado foi minha prima que morreu... – eu disse sorrindo marotamente.

Pode ser uma antiga namorada... você aproveita e se faz de arrasado, indo se consolar nos braços da sua Aninha... – Sirius fez cara de bobo no que eu revirei os olhos. – Será que se eu fizer isso a Lisa me consola também?

É bem provável ela perguntar qual das duzentas namoradas foi a que morreu... – disse Tiago sorridente. – Ainda sobrarão cento e noventa e nove para consolar o cachorrinho.

Pedro engasgou no que eu comecei a gargalhar junto com Tiago.

Sua mãe pode estar doente...

Hum, não... Se eu não me engano usei essa desculpa no mês retrasado.

Que sua avô engoliu uma farda mordente e esta no St Mungus?

Eu comecei a rir ao ouvir a hipótese de Sirius.

Não. Acho que... vejamos...

Que tal... você pegou uma virose de dragão e está no St Mungus?

Precisaria ficar de quarentena. – revirei os olhos, Sirius diz essa sugestão quase todo mês.

_Sirius – Ah, eu queria tanto dizer que você estava multi-color com pintinhas vermelhas..._

_( risos )_

Acho que eu vou usar a doença da minha mãe novamente... – disse pensativo.

E o que seria? – começou Tiago.

Pneumonia de dragão? – sugeriu Sirius.

Febre?- disse Pedro.

Quase envenenamento por uma poção feita errada? – continuou Tiago.

Ter tido um quase enfarto por me ver sem camisa? – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

Acho que, se fosse isso, seria uma visão extremamente desagradável... – disse risonho. – O que me faz concluir que não tinha porque eu TER uma foto sua sem camisa guardada em meu álbum de fotografias.

Tiago começou a rir e Sirius, irritado, enfiou a maça que Tiago segurava, na boca do mesmo. Pedro tornou a engasgar com a comida e eu prendi o riso.

Será por pneumonia de dragão mesmo... – disse com um sorriso. – Coitada da minha mãe, ela já vinha desconfiando que ela estava com isso desde a gripe que ela teve pouco tempo... mas só agora ela soube o que era realmente... Ela vive delirando e está me chamando sempre... eu tenho que ficar ao lado dela, nesse época em que ela está tão fraca... – completei num tom falsamente sério.

Até parece que isso tudo é verdade... – Tiago sorriu marotamente, depois de tirar a maça da boca.

Todos nos entreolhamos e rimos, Tiago lançou um outro olhar para as garotas e continuamos a tomar o café.

Sirius lançou um olhar irritado quando Amos Digorry saiu da mesa dele e se dirigiu a da Grifinória. Segui o olhar dele, mas nem precisei olhar para saber quem ele olhava... Estava obvio que essa garota era Lisa Delacourt.

Ah, o amor... – disse num sorriso maroto.

Hã? – Sirius se virou para mim, distraído e voltou a olhar para ela. – Você não vai aceitar, está me ouvindo? Nem pense nisso.

Eu e o Tiago nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir. Pedro olhou para Sirius surpreso, sem entender nada.

Com quem ele está falando? – ele perguntou.

Com ninguém, Pedro, com ninguém...

Eu percebi que ela sorria fracamente enquanto o outro falava algo. Mas, eu pude perceber, ela não sorria para Digorry e sim, olhava de soslaio para nossa direção. Preciso dizer que ela estava feliz de ver a cara de monstro que o Sirius exibia?

Caro Almofadinhas... – Tiago bateu nos ombros de Sirius de leve. Ele pulou de susto e encarou o amigo. – Você disfarça super-bem...

Eu ri do comentário de Tiago e Sirius voltou o olhar para Lisa. Ao perceber que o "rival" já havia saído, ele murmurou algo que eu entendi como " Vocês me fizeram perder se ele levou fora ou foi aceito..." e se levantou, indo em direção as garotas.

_Lisa – Então era por isso a razão de tantos risos... Merlim, eles adoram rir da desgraça alheia..._

_Tiago – Melhor do que a verdadeira, só uma falsa..._

_Lílian – Marotos..._

Lílian, posso saber o por que dessa cara emburrada? – eu ouvi Ana me perguntar pela segunda vez.

Depois que o Potter saiu, eu fiquei encarando o buraco do retrato emburrada e foi assim que minhas amigas me encontraram e assim que eu estou até agora.

Murmurei irritado um "Não é nada", no que Lisa revirou os olhos.

Se não fosse nada, você não estaria assim... fala, o que foi que o Tiago fez dessa vez, hein?

Eu corei furiosamente enquanto ela abria a porta do salão principal.

Ah, peguei no ponto fraco, hein? – ela sorriu marotamente.

Ah, cala essa boca! Eu NÃO suporto esse garoto. Não suporto, não suporto!

Sabe, dizem que negar demais uma coisa é tentar negar a si mesmo algo que já é verdadeiro.

Eu bufei de raiva enquanto as outras começaram a rir do comentário de Lisa. Bela amiga eu tenho.

_Lisa – Ah, obrigada Lily, não precisa dizer, eu sei que sou..._

_Tiago – É minha impressão ou essa frase me soou um pouco Sirius demais?_

_Lílian – Não é impressão, Ti, é certeza! SIRIU ALMOFADINHAS BLACK, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA AMIGA, HEIN?_

_Sirius – Apenas despertei os lados mais obscuros dela..._

_( risos )_

Ela devia me apoiar e não tentar achar algo que não existe ( que dizer, eu acho que não existe ) em tudo o que eu falo.

Indignada, eu cruzei os braços e me sentei no banco para iniciar meu café. Os risos dela me acompanharam até elas decidirem começar a comer... o silêncio reinou entre nós, até a chegada de um certo garoto.

Lisa, posso falar com você? – era Amos Digorry.

Claro. – Lisa sorriu e se virou para ele. – Que foi?

Pela cara de Amos, ele não pretendia falar o que queria na frente de nós, mas não disse nada. Eu "voltei" a minha atenção para o prato, mas apurei os ouvidos para a conversa que se seguiu.

Hum, você não gostaria de ir comigo para Hogsmeade? – disse ele um pouco receoso.

Eu olhei de soslaio para Lisa e percebi que ela sorria, mas não olhava para Amos, e sim, para alguém à sua frente. Não foi preciso nem olhar, sabia que Sirius Black estava olhando para a nossa direção.

Hum, eu não sei Amos... preciso pensar um pouco... você se importa?

Eu olhei para o garoto e ele me pareceu ligeiramente decepcionado.

Hum, ok... a gente se vê então...

A gente se vê. – disse ela alargando o sorriso, no que ele lhe retribuiu e voltou para a sua mesa.

Minutos depois eu senti alguém pôr a mão no meu ombro e por um minuto eu pensei que fosse o Potter. Eu já ia dando uma de mau educada e pedindo "gentilmente" que ele desse o fora dali rapidinho antes que eu quebrasse a cara dele por ter me beijado mais uma vez, quando percebi que não era ele.

Lily, posso falar com você um minuto? – Sirius sorriu fracamente. – Se você tiver terminado de comer, é claro.

Hum, ok.

Lisa me olhou desconfiada, no que eu lancei um olhar significativo para ela. Eu acho que ela estava achando que eu ia agarrar o maroto dela assim do nada... "Se ainda fosse o Potter..." balancei a minha cabeça ao perceber meus pensamentos.

_Tiago – Quer me agarrar agora, ruivinha?_

_Lílian – Ainda não estou desesperada a tal ponto, Tiago._

_Sirius – Mas eu acho que ele deve estar..._

_( risos )_

Nos levantamos e saímos do salão rapidamente, quando estávamos no saguão de entrada, ele parou.

O que foi? – perguntei rapidamente.

A Lisa aceitou sair com o Digorry? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Você veio me perguntar só isso? – eu ri fracamente.

Ela aceitou? – disse ele com uma voz rouca.

Não... Por que o interesse, Sr Black?

Simplesmente não quero perder para aquele babaca.

Hum, só uma pergunta...

Duas até... – ele sorriu fracamente.

Pensou no que eu te disse?

O que você me disse? – eu revirei os olhos em resposta.

O que você realmente quer com a Lisa...

Sabe o que é Lily... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Acho que sou volúvel demais para me apegar a alguém...

Ele sorriu fracamente, mas eu percebi que ele tinha um brilho estranho no olhar. Eu levantei a sobrancelha desconfiada, no que ele sorriu.

Ainda estou confuso nas minhas decisões.

_Sirius – Grande mentira a minha, na época eu tinha plena certeza..._

_Lílian – Bem que eu desconfiei._

O dia ocorreu normalmente e, a cada hora que se aproximava da noite, Remo se mostrava mais abatido. Eu percebia que Ana lançava alguns olhares preocupado para ele e depois murmurava algo para a Lily, no que ela negava. Merlim, ainda acho errado o Remo não contar para ela que é um lobisomem.

Por volta das seis horas o Remo foi direto para a enfermaria, enquanto nós seguimos para o salão comunal. A primeira pessoa que encontramos foi uma Ana extremamente preocupada.

O que está acontecendo com o Remo? – disse ela de imediato. – Essas três não querem me dizer nada...

Ana, não sabemos! – ouvi Lisa murmurar rapidamente. – Já te dissemos isso.

Bem, estamos tão informados quanto vocês... a Mcgonagall o chamou agora a pouco, talvez seja assuntos de monitoria. – disse Tiago seriamente. – Afinal, ele é monitor-chefe. – disse ele numa careta. – Nada contra monitores, Lily... – ele completou rapidamente com um sorriso. – Só contra marotos-monitores-chefes.

Os outros riram e a ruiva revirou os olhos, Ana ainda nos olhava como se quisesse ler as nossas mentes... achei por um momento que a moreninha sabia fazer isso.

O que será que deve ter acontecido, hein? – disse ela preocupada.

Lisa murmurou um "Liga, não, todo o mês é a mesma coisa. Só que dessa vez ela resolveu perguntar a vocês" para Tiago sem que a Ana ouvisse, no que ele sorriu.

Vocês estão me escondendo algo! – disse ela emburrada, olhando de mim até as amigas.

Claro que não! – se isso tivesse sido ensaiado, não sairia tão Sirius Black ( perfeito). Falamos ao mesmo tempo. Alice não se encontrava junto com elas, na certa estaria com o Frank... afinal, ela ultimamente só vive pensando nele mesmo...

Não? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada. – Ótimo. – ela cruzou os braços e sentou numa poltrona. – O que acham de uma partida de Snap Explosivo até ele chegar?

Eu e Tiago nos entreolhamos. Combinamos com o Remo de ir logo para a Casa dos Gritos usando minha capa de invisibilidade. O Pedro já nos esperava na cozinha e depois de comermos qualquer coisa, já iríamos para lá.

Sabe o que é, Ana... – começou Tiago.

É que... – eu tentei falar algo.

Temos um encontro agora à noite. – Tiago falou rapidamente, evitando encarar Lílian.

Naquela hora, eu realmente fiquei com pena do Pontas... O coitado se esforça tanto pra tentar mostrar para a ruivinha dele que mudou e, quando ele avança tanto, volta ao zero por causa de uma coisa que nem é verdade... Ouvi os lábios de Lílian formar as palavras "Cafajeste" e o olhar irritada.

Estava demorando, não é, Potter? – a ruivinha disse, amarga.

Não posso simplesmente passar a vida toda esperando por você, Evans. – ele encarou Lílian sorrindo... por dentro devia estar aos pedaços.

_Tiago – Pode ter plena certeza disso... viu o que fazemos por você seu lobo ingrato?_

_( risos )_

_Remo – Eu sei, e agradeço sempre a vocês por isso..._

_( som de /falsos/ soluços reprimidos )_

_Tiago/Sirius – Ah, Reminho, você sabe que a gente faz isso por que a gente te adora!_

_Remo – Eu perdôo o Reminho..._

_( risos )_

Ainda fala que não é boêmio... – disse a ruiva num suspiro.

Lisa me encarou com um sorriso, no que eu estranhei. Depois eu me lembrei que o Pontas me disse que ela sabia de sermos animagos. Fiquei aliviado por ela ter entendido o que o Pontas quis esconder e sorri de volta.

Lily, deixa o Tiago, ele tem razão sabia? – disse ela rapidamente.

Lílian rapidamente voltou o olhar para a amiga, no que Ana revirou os olhos e Lisa sorriu. Tiago subiu rapidamente para pegar a capa e o mapa, enquanto eu continuei a observa-las.

Como você pode compactuar com uma coisa dessas hein, Lisa? O Sirius também vai sabia?

Sei, Lily. Mas, das duas uma... ou você está com ciúmes do Tiago, ou queria que a garota fosse você...

A ruiva corou furiosamente.

NENHUMA DAS DUAS COISAS! EU NUNCA VOU SENTIR CIÚMES DESSE PERVERTIDO QUATRO-OLHOS.

_Tiago – Sabia que isso é um preconceito para com as pessoas que usam óculos? Bem, melhor ter quatro do que ter dois!_

_Sirius – Mas é melhor ter dois e enxergar perfeitamente, do que ter quatro e mesmo assim não enxergar nada..._

_( risos )_

Acredito, Lily.

Ah, digo o mesmo de você, Delacourt... Afinal, o Sirius também vai sair, não é?

LILY!

Eu sorriu ao ouvir isso. Ouvi um baque um pouco atrás de mim e, quando olhei para trás, avistei Tiago vindo em minha direção.

Vamos? – disse ele meio tristonho.

Vamos.

Eu não estou com ciúmes, Lisa!

Mas parece!

Ana revirou os olhos, aquela discussão ia ser longa. Saímos pelo buraco do retrato e, mal ele se fecha, Tiago solta um longo suspiro.

Merlim, eu devia ter pensado numa coisa melhor para dizer... – disse ele desesperado. – Eu sou um idiota! – ele bate a mão na testa.

Acho que a ruivinha ficou com ciúmes... – disse risonho.

Tem certeza? – Tiago me encarou rapidamente. – Ela ficou com ciúmes?

Além de raiva...

Ah, isso ela tem normalmente... mas, ela ficou mesmo com ciúmes?

Eu revirei os olhos.

Foi o que eu disse, não?

Caminhamos lentamente em direção a cozinha, onde encontramos Pedro já se empanturrando.

Pq dmr?

Tivemos problemas com as garotas... – disse rapidamente, pegando um pedaço de torta.

Comemos em silêncio. Tiago ainda exibia um semblante meio preocupado, mas parecia um pouco melhor. Devidamente alimentados, nós saímos da cozinha ( com os elfos tentando lotar nossos bolsos de comida, no que Pedro teve que resistir a tentação de não fazer esses feito). Observamos o corredor atentamente. Nos vendo sozinhos, Pedro se transformou num rato e Tiago o colocou no bolso. No bolso da capa ( devidamente ampliado ), ele retira a capa de Invisibilidade e nos cobre.

Olhamos para o relógio, suas exatas oito e meia. Àquela altura, o Remo já devia se encontrar na Casa dos Gritos.

Eu consultei o mapa do Maroto. As garotas ainda se encontravam no Salão Comunal e os professores estavam em sua salas... Somente Mcgonagall estava na sala do diretor. Na certa os dois estariam discutindo uma coisa qualquer. Quando o Salgueiro Lutador tornou-se visível, Tiago tirou Rabicho do bolso e o colocou no chão. Vimos um vulto pequeno correr rapidamente, se desviando dos galhos e apertar o nó do salgueiro.

Ainda com a capa, nós entramos na passagem. Quando a mesma se fechou, Pedro voltou ao estado normal enquanto eu murmurava "Lumus" e Tiago retirava a capa.

Caminhamos lentamente pela passagem e encontramos Remo observando o céu por uma das frestas da casa.

Sabe, eu acho interessante o fato de que, daqui a algumas horas eu já estarei transformado. – ele se voltou para nos encarar, no que eu pulei de susto.

Os olhos dele estavam com a íris amarelada e a pupila era um traço preto.

Eu e o Tiago nos entreolhamos e Pedro tremeu um pouquinho.

Remo, acho melhor não sairmos da casa dessa vez... – disse Tiago sério. – A transformação será forte hoje.

Tem razão... Também não achei bom o fato de você vir com essa mão ferida, Pontas.

Por quê?

Lobisomens são atraídos, de certa forma, pelo sangue, esqueceu?

Mas, não está mais sangrando.

É, mas a bandagem não foi trocada... – Remo sorriu e eu olhei incrédulo para ele.

C-como você sabe?

Remo soltou um longo suspiro.

Meus sentidos se tornam aguçados a partir de agora... futuramente, será a perda da razão...

Tiago tirou a bandagem rapidamente e se sentou nos degraus da escada. Eu o segui com um suspiro. Perto da transformação do Remo é sempre assim... nossas feições mudam para uma triste...

Pedro tremeu de leve e suspirou... ele sempre tivera medo das transformações do Aluado. Eu batia o pé de leve no chão, enquanto Tiago olhava a mão preocupado. Remo ainda fitava o céu sobre as frestas da casa.

Um grito de dor foi ouvido e eu e Tiago nos levantamos num pulo. Descendo os degraus restantes, nos transformamos, além de Pedro. Remo, já de joelhos, nos olhou com um sorriso enquanto sua respiração ficava ofegante e a pupila começava a dimunuir. Nos apenas assistiamos aquilo tudo sem fazer nada... Ele reprimiu um novo grito de dor e apoiou as mãos no chão. O corpo dele começou a mudar de forma, enquanto as garras e os pêlos apareciam...

Olhei para o lado e vi que Pontas não apoiava a pata dianteira direita no chão.

"Está doendo?" perguntei preocupado... é incrível o fato de se pensar nisso e quando eu falo, o mesmo sair em forma de latido.

"Um pouco" ele bramou baixinho, sendo quase abafado por um quase uivo de Aluado.

"Você a machucou novamente por um acaso?" perguntei desconfiado.

"Sim... Acabei me cortando sem querer hoje, enquanto cortava alguns ingredientes de poções com a mão esquerda..."

Eu revirei os olhos. Um uivo ecoou pelo recinto e rapidamente encaramos o lobisomem.

"A brincadeira está para começar..." disse divertido e soltei um uivo.

Aluado soltou um rosnado, no que eu rosnei de volta. Tiago se aproximou, um pouco mancando e bramou levemente. Ao meu lado eu pude ouvir um guincho de Rabicho.

Remo farejou algo e no segundo seguinte avançou para cima de Tiago, mordendo a pata dianteira direita dele. Tiago soltou um bramido de dor, no que eu e Pedro avançamos para cima de Remo. Eu cravei meus dentes no braço dele, no que ele uivou de dor e largou Tiago.

Pontas rapidamente se postou de pé e avançou para cima de Remo. Ele tornou a uivar no que Tiago se separou dele. Pontas soltou um bramo irritado, no que o lobisomem rosnou levemente.

E assim se começou uma "árdua" batalha entre nós, já então, que não poderíamos sair da casa por causa da patinha desmunhecada do veadinho...

_Tiago – Cervo, Sirius, CERVO!_

_Sirius – Não vejo nenhuma diferença, Pontas. Portanto, que continue a ser veado então..._

_( risos ) _

... nada do que torrar a paciência daquele lobinho... Só não gostei o fato do Tiago ter me dado uma chifrada, com a desculpa de que pensou que eu era o Remo... Hunft! Espero que os ferimentos não doam muito amanhã...

_Tiago – Hora de narrar mais um fato passado. Não que eu gostasse que ele fosse contado, afinal, eu acho isso uma espécie de preconceito com a minha pessoa e, ouvindo as partes românticas entre a MINHA Lily e ELE, me faz pensar que o apelido "Pontas" possue outro significado além de "cabelos arrepiados" e pontas de chifres... não são só as pontas e sim, ele inteiro. Vamos então começar pelo começo... a descoberta._

_( risos )_

Estava eu, distraído, deitado em cima da mesa da Grifinória no salão principal, quando uma voz doce ( não quando se dirige a mim, é claro), ecoa pelo local.

Que eu saiba Potter, até ontem, mesas não foram feitas para as pessoas ficarem deitadas...

Relaxa Evans... não tem quase ninguém no castelo... por que eu iria ficar sentado? – disse levantando meio corpo a fim de encara-la melhor. – Além disso, não há nada melhor para fazer... não dá nem para ficar lá fora, afinal, está nevando.

Quanto não há nada melhor para fazer... há sim, Potter. Estudar para os exames por exemplo... Ah, me esqueci, você é alérgico a livros.

Er, Evans, ainda falta muito para os exames.

Ah, não importa.

Merlin, me diga, a Evans adora implicar comigo não? Diferente de mim, o Sirius está sentado em cima da mesa, batendo um papo com uma Corvinal que está sentada no banco ao lado... mesas também não foram feitas para serem _sentadas_, mas não... eu sou o único errado por aqui... por isso que eu digo, ela me ama e eu adoro implicar com ela.

É quanto a isso você está certa. Mas se você preferir, eu tenho ótimas idéias para o que nós dois podemos fazer juntos... – disse marotamente, no que ela corou.

POTTER!

Nossa Evans, você tem uma mente poluída, viu? Qualquer coisa que eu falo você leva para segundas e até terceiras intenções... – disse fingindo indignação.

Qualquer coisa que você diga Potter, para mim, tem sempre uma segunda intenção, nem que seja uma palavra!

Para você então, o que eu iria sugerir?

Provavelmente ir para um canto mais afastado e mostrar seu lado mais pervertido.

E se eu dissesse que você está completamente enganada?

Eu diria que essa foi mais uma de suas mentiras.

Mas essa foi uma inteira verdade.

Olha Potter, eu tenho muito o que fazer, ok? – disse ela ajeitando os livros no braço, será que você poderia me dar licença?

Eu me sentei e olhei ao meu redor... Dar licença? Tem vários espaços para ela ficar, por que eu teria que sair? Além do mais tinha a biblioteca ou o salão comunal para se estudar... Ela realmente gosta de implicar comigo.

Olhei para trás e vi que ela se sentava e depositava os livros em cima da mesa, e começava a folhear um... quando eu afastei alguns livros, me deitei de lado, de modo a que meu rosto ficasse em frente a ela.

Ela ficou lendo o livro silenciosamente enquanto eu a observava e pela primeira vez eu reparei que quando ela estuda, ela faz uma espécie de leitura muda e que depois de alguns minutos fica ligeiramente entediada.

Quer parar de me olhar? – disse ela de repente levantando a cabeça, no que eu tomei um susto e quase caí de cima da mesa.

Quer me matar de susto, é? – bem, eu me enganei, a razão do tédio dela era eu ficar observando-a estudar.

Seria realmente divertido vê-lo cair de cima dessa mesa...

Mas você iria me segurar, não Evans?

Claro que não. – disse ela sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Eu iria empurra-lo para me certificar de que caísse realmente.

Nossa, você me ama, não?

Será que dá para você parar de ficar me olhando?

Por quê? Isso te incomoda?

Sim... – disse ela corando um pouco. – Odeio estudar com alguém espiando todos os meus movimentos, ainda mais quando essa pessoa é você e está de frente para mim! Será que dá para voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo?

Já que você insiste... – dei um giro em cima da mesa, ficando de frente e automaticamente deitando em cima dos livros dela.

POTTER!

Seu pedido foi uma ordem minha cara...

Mas será que não dá para você deitar em _outro _lugar? Não sei se você percebeu, mas você está em _cima _dos MEUS livros.

Fiquei deitado de lado novamente, erguido um pouco, a fim de encara-la melhor... adoro ver minha ruivinha irritada.

Não.

Como assim NÃO?

Bem, eu estava aqui primeiro e como dizem... os incomodados que se mudem.

Potter!

Sabe... – disse tirando uma mecha ruiva da frente do rosto dela e colocando-a atrás da orelha. – você fica realmente linda quando está irritada.

Ela corou mais ainda... E uma dúvida surge... continuo a encara-la ou paro de controlar meus desejos e a beijo? Hum, a segunda opção me parece mais tentadora.

Sr Potter!

Lílian rapidamente virou o rosto, no que eu acabei errando o alvo e beijando a orelha dela.

SR POTTER!

Hum? – disse me virando... problemas. – Ah, Mimi.

Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória e serão dez de você não sair de cima dessa mesa agora!

Ok, ok... – me sentei na mesa ligeiramente irritado e desci num pulo e ficando de frente para a adorável diretora da nossa Grifinória. – Já desci.

Assim, está melhor... e que isso não se repita.

A professora Mcgonagall falou algo para um sonserino mais a frente e rapidamente saíram do salão principal e eu, conseqüentemente, voltei a me deitar no mesmo lugar e, principalmente, em cima dos gloriosos livros da minha amada ruiva.

POTTER!

Hum, acho que esse é o meu sobrenome.

Será que ao menos você não consegue respeitar a decisão de uma autoridade como a professora Mcgonagall?

Hum, não. – disse sorrindo marotamente. – E não dizem que as regras foram feitas para serem quebradas?

Ela revirou os olhos irritada.

Merlim será que você não pode me deixar em paz? Me esquece, ok?

Só se você sair comigo!

Nem se você fosse James Bond!

Bem, James, Tiago... são o mesmo nome sabia? Não podia ser um James Potter? Aliás, quem é esse James Bone?

É Bond, Potter. Ah, esquece.

De tudo, só não de você...

Ótimo, você não se esquece de mim, fica aí a se lembrar de mim e me deixa estudar... – disse ela me empurrando "gentilmente".

Potter, você não ouviu a garota? Ela quer estudar...

Ao ouvir aquela voz me sentei na mesa com um pulo.

Eu sei Prewett, não sou surdo. – disse com os dentes cerrados.

Pois bem, será que você NÃO percebe que está incomodando a garota?

E quem é você para se meter nisso, hein?

Gideão...

Namorado dela.

Quê? – eu murmurei incrédulo. – Você e a Lily estão... – eu engoli em seco. Merlim, não pode ser... A Lily e... e... ESSE DAÍ? A MINHA Lily e esse daí?

Acho que no momento eu exibi uma feição perplexa e fiquei assim por vários minutos.

_Tiago – O que eu me pergunto agora é... por que você não me contou isso antes?_

_Lílian – Achei que você sabia._

_Sirius – Correção, você gostava de ter sua paciência torrada pelo Pontas._

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Podemos dizer que esse era um dos passatempos preferidos de Lílian Evans._

_Lílian – LISA!_

_Lisa – Ah, Lily, para quê ficar mentindo agora? " Merlim, isso aqui ta um tédio... cadê o Potter quando eu preciso dele?"._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Isso é verdade? ( voz risonha )_

_Lílian – Em parte..._

_Lisa – Essa frase foi dia nas férias de Natal do quinto ano, quando o Tiago resolveu passar com a família... Hogwarts estava tão chata e monótona sem ele..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Foi bom saber disso._

Ótimo, quem sou eu para atrapalhar os "pombinhos". – disse amargo, depois de ter me recuperado da notícia bombástica. Desci da mesa num pulo e saí pisando firme.

Me senti completamente esquisito naquela tarde... ainda me lembro... fora um dia antes da volta do restante dos alunos à escola depois das férias de Natal. Engoli em seco e senti um aperto no peito... Lílian Evans e Gideão Prewett... eu a perdi.

_Remo – Chega, agora é aminha vez de narrar..._

_Sirius – Por que você e não eu?_

_Remo – Você não acha que narra demais não, Almofadinhas?_

_Sirius – O que te faz pensar que sua voz seria mais agradável de ser ouvida do que a minha em uma narração?_

_Remo – Apenas porque, simplesmente, você é insuportável!_

_Lisa – Poxa Remo, você devia deixar o Sirius sonhar de vez em quando sabia?_

_( risos )_

Tiago não fora visto aquela tarde em lugar nenhum do castelo. A noticia do namoro de Lílian com o Gideão havia se espalhado como se estivéssemos em dias normais do ano letivo... o que me faz perceber que, de todas as casas, os mais fofoqueiros são os Grifinórios. Ao todo, no castelo, havia umas trinta pessoas, no máximo. Nós, os marotos, Lílian, Lisa e Ana, uns três primeiranistas e uns dois quinquanistas grifinórios, Gideão e mais uns cinco sextanistas Corvinais, uns seis quartanistas e uns dois setimanistas da Lufa-Lufa, Ranhoso, e uns três segundanistas sonserinos. Sirius, antes de saber a noticia, pensou seriamente que ele estaria em Hogsmeade comprando algo para darmos ( eles darem )como "presente" de reinício de ano letivo para o Ranhoso, mas depois que soube, acho que ele estaria em Hogsmeade, tentando se matar pulando de um morro ou então tentando se afogar no lago de Hogwarts. Ele terminou com uma feição séria e preocupada, sobre os risos de Rabicho que, acho eu, não entendera a gravidade da situação e levara aquilo tudo na brincadeira.

Vasculhamos o mapa do maroto e não o encontramos em canto nenhum...

_Remo – Pode nos dizer onde estava agora, Sr Pontas?_

_Tiago – Sirius acertou no quesito Hogsmeade e morro, mas errou na tentativa de suicídio... eu não estava desesperado a tal ponto, apenas com o "orgulho" ferido._

_Sirius – A famosa "Dor-de-cotovelo"._

_( risos )_

Desistimos de procura-lo e continuamos a nos divertir... pelo menos para mim. Ah, adoro obrigar o Sirius a fazer os deveres acumulados... o que não eram poucos e ver a feição desesperada de Rabicho ao pensar que não vai dar tempo entregar algo para a Mcgonagall.

_Sirius – Vocês não sabem o que sofremos nas mãos desse monitor... ele chega a nos ameaçar com azarações!_

_Remo – Sirius, não exagera, ok? Azarações? Francamente!_

_Sirius – Aquele olhar de "Se vocês não meterem a cara no livro não passam nos exames e dá próxima vez que vocês pedirem minhas anotações eu te mato" resume tudo..._

_( risos )_

Certo, agora só falta a ANOTAÇÃO de Herbologia.

Por que você não anota? Ao invés de ficar flertando com outras garotas durante a aula, hein?

Sirius sorriu marotamente, no que eu revirei os olhos.

Primeiro – Essa aula é um saco; Segundo – Eu sou um maroto e marotos NÃO copiam na aula, a não ser você que é uma exceção à essa regra; Terceiro – Como prestar atenção naquela professora, se eu tenho visões melhores ao meu lado?; Quarto – Se eu começar a copiar o Tiago torra a minha paciência ou toma o pergaminho da minha mão. Quinto – Para quê perder meu tempo, se eu tenho você para copiar para mim... e posso copiar depois?

Eu tornei a revirar os olhos.

E se por acaso eu, um dia, não querer mais emprestar?

Você ficará com peso na consciência por ter sido o culpado de reprovar seu amigo, apesar de eu duvidar muito que aconteça os dois casos. Afinal, sou perfeito e inteligente e você me ama.

Estou morrendo de rir, Sirius... Merlim, sua _modestía_ é tão grande que chega a tocar o céu!

Remo? – sussurrou Pedro receoso. – Será que podemos parar para ir jantar, agora?

Eu ia abrir a boca para falar, mas o Sr. Inconveniente-Almofadinhas foi mais rápido.

Ah, claro Rabicho! Eu estou com fome e cansado de estudar.

Você não estudou absolutamente NADA, Sirius... só fez copiar assuntos atrasados há semanas... – disse exibindo uma careta. – E quanto aos deveres?

Ah, Remo, ainda falta MUITO tempo para recomeçar as aulas... relaxa.

Sirius, as aulas recomeçam AMANHÃ.

Sirius rapidamente arregalou os olhos.

É mesmo! – ele sorriu marotamente. – Mas eu tenho a madrugada inteira para faze-los... pelo menos os de amanhã somente.

Depois não diga que eu não avisei... – falei derrotado.

Merlim, por que eu tive que ter um amigo tão CDF?

Ele se levantou, seguido de mim e do Rabicho, e ns dirigimos ao salão principal. Eu, carregado de livros e pergaminhos no braço, e o Sirius e o Rabicho carregando apenas uma mochila nas costas.

Depois do jantar, que como era esperado o Pontas não havia aparecido, decidimos ir direto para o dormitório, a fim de ver sr o Tiago dera as caras por lá, ou pelo menos já estava nos limites do castelo.

Sirius abrira a porta do dormitório lentamente. E, ao constatar que o cortinado da cama de Tiago estava fechado, lançou um olhar preocupado para mim.

Será que ele já está dormindo? – ele sussurrou.

Duvido muito... – disse apontando para a mesa de cabeceira. – O Pontas nunca dorme sem óculos. Ele certamente desse estar pensando bobagens.

Pontas! – Sirius perguntou inutilmente mais não ouve resposta. – Você já está dormindo?

**Ao ouvir a voz de Sirius me chamando, eu rapidamente fingi que estava dormindo. Segundo depois, pude ouvir passos se aproximando da minha cama e o som do cortinado ser aberto.**

**-Vou fingir que você está dormindo, Pontas... – ele murmurou emburrado e eu senti que ele tirava os meus óculos. Agüentei minha curiosidade e ouvi o cortinado ser fechado novamente. – Quando você se lembrar de que tem amigos, pode falar com a gente.**

**Rapidamente virei-me de frente, fitando o teto distraído. Foi desse modo que eu ouvi os murmúrios morrerem no dormitório e foi desse modo que eu vi os primeiros raios de sol por entre as frestas do cortinado... até que finalmente o sono havia me dominado.**

**Quando eu acordei, olhei para o relógio rapidamente e percebi que já se passavam da uma da tarde. Preferi ficar deitado e imaginar que tudo o que ocorrera no dia anterior havia sido um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo.**

**Lílian Evans não podia estar comprometida, não mesmo... Não antes de ter concordado em sair comigo! O que esse tal de Prewett tinha para ela escolhe-lo e não a mim? Bufei de raiva irritado e soltei um longo suspiro.**

**-Pontas, acorda... você já ficou aí o dia todo. – ouvi a voz de Remo me chamar um pouco receoso. – Nem o Sirius dorme tanto! E você perdeu as aulas da manhã também, Tiago.**

**Senti que alguém ia abrir o cortinado e fechei os olhos rapidamente**

**-Vai seu cafajeste, você não me engana... – disse Sirius irritado. – Para de fingir que está dormindo e conta logo o que aconteceu para você ficar assim...**

**-Desça para almoçar e você vai ver... – falei ainda com os olhos fechados.**

**-Mas você vai com a gente. – falou ele decidido, me puxando pelo braço, me fazendo ficar sentado na cama.**

**-Eu não estou com fome. – derrotado, abri os olhos e vi dois borrões em pé perto de sua cama, rapidamente pegou os óculos que estavam em cima da mesa e o encarei irritado.**

**-Problema seu, você não vai ficar confinado nesse quarto só porque a Evans estava namorando não é, Tiago?**

**-Sim, eu sei... – senti meu estômago se contorcer ao afirmar isso.**

**-Ela e o Prewett apareceram de mãos dadas mais cedo... Só pode ser isso não? E do mesmo modo, a notícia se espalhou por Hogwarts.**

**-Seria melhor receber um Avada Kedavra do que ouvir isso. – ****disse ficando pálido.**

**"Lily, Lílian Evans, namorando... Minha Lily, comprometida!"****ainda custava para mim crer nisso. Soltei um longo suspiro, a pior coisa que eu pude ter feito na minha vida, foi um dia ter se interessado por Lílian Evans... **

_Lílian – Depois dessa... Você ainda está arrependido Ti?_

_Tiago – Claro que não... mas, você não sabe o quanto aquilo me doeu na época... Sabe você sentir o chão se abrir sob os seus pés, nada mais ter importância e você se sentir o ser mais carente do mundo? Então, saberá como eu estava me sentindo naquele momento..._

_Lílian – Ti, eu, eu realmente lamento..._

_Sirius – Ah, vocês não vão ficar se lamentando por causa de fatos passados, não é?_

_Remo – Tem razão, o que passou, passou..._

_Lílian – Mas..._

_Tiago – Lily, o mais importante eu já tenho agora... você!_

_Sirius – Ah, que lindo..._

_Lisa – Queria que o Sirius soubesse ser assim mais vezes..._

_Sirius – Está insinuando que eu não sei ser romântico Sta Delacourt?_

_Lisa – Nem sempre..._

_Tiago – Eles adoram estragar com o nosso clima, não Lily?_

**Merlin, não sabia que uma nóticia como essa podia me afetar tanto! Fechei os olhos sentindo o peito apertado e a angustia começar a tomar conta de mim... tornei a soltar um longo suspiro, me sentindo um pouco melhor.**

**-Eu sinto muito cara. – disse Sirius compreensivo.**

**-Sei como você deve estar se sentindo. – completou Remo**

**-Não, vocês realmente não sabem. Ninguém sabe... nem mesmo eu.**

**-Você não vai desistir dela por causa disso, não é?**

**-Você já viu como é o meu concorrente?**

**-Beleza não é tudo, Tiago. – Remo disse imediatamente.**

**-Ah, claro que não... Ela mal conhecia o cara e eles já estão namorando.**

**-Talvez seja algo passageiro. – ****disse Pedro.**

**-Não vai ser... – disse controlando as lágrimas. – Eu perdi ela pra sempre.**

**-Não tem problema chorar Tiago, nós somos seus amigos.**

**-E quem disse que eu quero chorar? – disse limpando os olhos furiosamente. – Se não se importam, eu quero ficar sozinho.**

**-Você ficará sozinho acompanhado... pelo Amor de Merlim, você é ou não é um maroto? Vai ficar aí dando a Lily de bandeja para o galã de filme trouxa? Onde está sua auto-estima?**

**-Nesse exato momento? Bem longe daqui, se quer saber... – eu tornei a me deitar na cama rapidamente.**

**-Ah, Tiago, qual é? Você não vai ficar aí, vai?**

**-Pretendo!**

**Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto.**

**-Quer dizer que você está admitindo que gosta da Evans..**

**Lancei um olhar irritado para Almofadinhas.**

**-Claro que não! Apenas não estou aceitando a derrota. Ela preferiu aquele... aquele idiota à mim!**

**-Não se poder ter tudo, não é Pontas?**

**Bufei de raiva, o Remo e seus comentários, mais do que realistas.**

_Remo – Me sinto na obrigação de fazer isso, afinal, sou um amigo sincero._

_Tiago – Até demais._

A muito custo, conseguimos tirar Tiago do dormitório, é claro, que em parte, ele quase fora arrastado por mim e Sirius. Quando entramos no salão principal, o que eu vi fez com que eu ficasse visivelmente preocupado. Naquele momento, quem não soubesse do mais novo casal da escola, saberia agora ao verem os dois almoçando juntos. Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos quando Tiago parou e ficou encarando o novo casal com um brilho estranho no olhar. Achei por um momento que ele ia avançar para cima do Gideão ou azara-lo ali mesmo... e ele ainda insiste em dizer que não ama a Lily... eu mereço.

_Tiago – Meu desejo foi realmente azarar o Gideão naquele momento, mas por fim desisti._

Er, Pontas, vamos logo. – disse Sirius empurrando-o levemente.

A situação não era nada agradável... como se não bastasse a cara de monstro de Tiago, percebemos que só havia três lugares restantes na mesa da Grifinória e que Gideão ocupava o quarto.

Eu tentei inventar uma desculpa qualquer para ir ao dormitório, mas o Tiago praticamente me empurrou para me fazer sentar no banco, Pedro se sentou ao meu lado, ficando entre mim e Lily.

Tem gente aqui que é daltônica? Que eu saiba essa mesa são de Grifinórios. – ele cruzou os braços observando Gideão com o olhar mortífero.

Eu sei muito bem disso, Potter. Mas eu devo informar que não lhe devo satisfações. – disse ele se virando lentamente para encarar Tiago.

Me deve sim, quando está sentado na minha mesa.

Merlim, problemas... é tudo o que necessitamos nesse momento. – disse Sirius revirando os olhos, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

Isso não vai dar em boa coisa... – disse num suspiro. – Tiago, deixa de besteira, vai! – murmurei para Pontas, no que ele ou não ouviu, ou fingiu não ouvir. Pedro, não resistindo, começou a devorar tudo o que via pela frente.

Acho melhor não interferirmos... o Tiago está uma fera.

E o que faremos então...

Assistimos. – ele sorriu marotamente. – O mínimo que eles podem fazer é se matarem.

Revirei os olhos e passei a observar a cena.

Essa mesa não é só sua, Potter. – Lílian retrucou rapidamente, se fosse para procurar confusão, que fosse com ela... acho que ela já estava acostumada.

Eu sei disso, Evans. Mas eu acho que seu namoradinho tem a mesa dele para almoçar e não devia se infiltrar na mesa dos outros, ocupando o espaço que eu deveria sentar. Como vê... – disse ele num sorriso irônico. – Não há lugar para mim.

Não seja por isso Potter. Eu já terminei. – disse ela dando o lugar para ele e começou a passar as mãos no cabelo do namorado, que estavam soltos.

Pontas lançou um último olhar mortífero para os dois e se sentou no lugar que ela tinha dado para ele. Eu suspirei aliviado e comecei a olhar para as comidas na mesa.

Sabe que eu adoro quando você faz isso? – disse ele com a voz rouca.

Que ótimo! Ninguém merece isso... – murmurou colocando um pedaço extremamente grande de batata na boca. Merlim, ele não consegue ficar em um lugar sem ter que provocar os "inimigos".

_Tiago – Ah, Remo, faz parte de minha natureza marota..._

_Sirius – Se fosse comigo, também faria o mesmo... ou até pior._

_Remo – Até imagino..._

Incomodado, Potter? – disse Lílian erguendo um sobrancelha, se virando para encarar Tiago.

...Além de não estar nem um pouco a fim de assistir aula temos dois tempos de poções com a Sonserina... – ele completou a frase rapidamente... até parece que ele queria mesmo dizer isso... Revirei os olhos. Ele está se mordendo de ciúmes. – Ah, algum problema Evans? – ele completou cinicamente, se virando para encarar a garota.

Ah, esquece!

É melhor não ficar olhando para mim pois o Prewett pode ficar com ciúmes... Além de estragar minha beleza...

Como é que você consege ser tão arrogante Potter? – falou Prewett.

Escuta aqui Prewett, se eu estivesse me referindo a você, diria. E, não querendo ser grosso, mas já sendo... Não se meta onde não é chamado.

Oqudenoiago? – disse Pedro surpreso, com a boca cheia de comida.

Eu tomei um susto e encarei Pedro, será que ele não percebia a futura briga que se seguiria? Ele podia muito bem impedir o Tiago, já que esta ao lado dele.

Idem... – disse Sirius, no que Pedro o olhou com o rosto confuso e eu revirei os olhos.

Hum? – ele falou, mais confuso ainda.

Fale minha língua por favor Rabicho...

O q acotexeu co Ponta. – disse ele devagar.

Hum... ciúmes. – disse Sirius passando a mão despreocupadamente pelos cabelos, queria ser despreocupado igual a ele... até parece que ele está gostando da discussão.

_Lisa – Não nego que isso seja mentira... vindo do Sirius, pode-se esperar tudo._

_( risos )_

Sirius – E ela ainda é minha namorada... você sabia que é um crime levantar falso testemunho? O que meus futuros afilhados, filhos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo vão pensar de mim?

_Remo – Apenas estamos mostrando a eles a verdadeira face de Sirius Black, o maroto._

_( risos )_

Cium? De qm? – disse ele, no que eu, já aborrecido com aquela falta de atenção ( ou de inteligência mesmo...) do meu amigo, enfiei a batata que estava a meio caminho andado, na boca de Pedro, no que Sirius riu.

Ah, cala essa boca e fica quieto, Pedro! – rapidamente falei, me ajeitando para observar a cena melhor. Via que Sirius fazia o mesmo, já que, ele segurava um dos meus braços e se inclinava para o lado, para ter uma melhor visão... Seria "lindo" se ele acabasse por se empolgar demais e acabar se desequilibrando e, conseqüentemente, me levando, para juntos, nos estatelarmos no chão.

_Tiago – Seria uma cena memorável..._

_( risos )_

Com o desvio de atenção contido, eu voltei a prestar atenção no Tiago, que apertava o garfo que segurava com força.

Eu me meto sim Potter, afinal ela é a minha namorada, se não percebeu isso ainda... – disse ele se virando para encarar Thiago.

Acho que a Evans é grandinha o bastante para se defender sozinha, não acha?

Lílian apenas olhava de Tiago para Gideão, temendo uma briga ( nossa, ela percebeu que isso ia acontecer só agora?), enquanto todas as atenções do salão principal se voltaram para a discussão que começara.

Acho, mas enquanto ela estiver alguém do lado dela que possa defende-la ela não precisará ter tal trabalho.

Tiago riu.

Ah, então quer dizer que o Prewett quer dar uma de cavaleiro medieval... Acho que isso esta um pouco ultrapassado não acha? – ele se levantou e se virou para nós. – Gente, eu vou embora, porque a companhia aqui não é muito agradável... Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ele se levantou irritado e nem ao menos olhou para trás, claro, ele adora fazer isso, ser sempre o ultimo a dar a resposta.

Fugindo da briga Potter? – disse Gideão se levantando. Merlim, será que o Prewett poderia agir como uma pessoa normal e deixar tudo passar despercebido? Ah, esqueci... nesse colégio, o que menos temos são pessoas normais... a começar por mim.

_Tiago – Ainda bem que ele admiti._

_Remo – Claro, ainda me pergunto como eu, um CDF, acabei fazendo parte do grupo dos maiores desordeiros de Hogwarts... e acabar sendo monitor apesar de tudo._

_( risos)_

Gideão, pelo Amor de Merlim, já chega não? – disse ela irritada, segurando o namorado pelo braço.

Cansei desse idiota ficar te enchendo a paciência Lily, ele tem que aprender a baixar esse ego um pouco. – ele rapidamente tirou a ruiva de perto dele.

_Sirius – Concordo._

_Tiago – Olha só quem fala..._

_Sirius – Eu me gabo porque eu posso, você é porque quer... é diferente... Eu TENHO motivos para me gabar e você NÃO, Pontas._

_Tiago – Ele que está dizendo..._

Tiago parou na minha direção e eu pude ver o sorriso malicioso que se formou em seu rosto. Provavelmente, foi com ele que ele se virou para encarar Gideão.

Eu nunca fujo de uma briga, Prewett.

Vi Gideão sorrir da mesma forma que Tiago, enquanto descia a mão lentamente para o bolso esquerdo... sim, ele era canhoto. Olhei para Tiago e vi que ele fazia o mesmo. Lílian, irritada, ficou entre os dois no exato momento em que os dois sacaram a varinha e murmuraram um feitiço.

A ruiva subiu uns centímetros cai de joelhos no chão.

Lily! – Gideão e Tiago correram ao mesmo tempo para socorrer a ruiva.

Ela dispensou a ajuda dos dois e se levantou segurando uma das costelas.

Isso passou dos limites! Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória e menos vinte pontos para a Corvinal. Detenção para os dois! – disse a professora Mcgonagall irritada. – Sta Evans, a Sta esta bem?

A ruiva assentiu com um sorriso.

Só foi um susto mesmo, professora.

Sugiro que vá para a ala hospitalar imediatamente. Black, acompanhe a Sta, por favor.

Às suas ordens, Mimi.

Eu prendi o riso e vi que os lábios da nossa diretora se crisparam.

Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória pela falta de respeito, Sr Black.

Sirius mandou um beijinho para a professora e carregou Lílian nos braços... Sobre as reclamações da ruiva dizendo que ele não tinha intimidade para fazer isso, que ela não era nenhuma inválida e ainda podia andar, algo que foi totalmente ignorado pelo garoto e sobre os olhares fuzilantes e enciumados de Gideão e Tiago.

Prof. eu simplesmente não posso ficar de detenção... Sou um monitor! – disse ele lançando um olhar irritado para Tiago como quem dizia "A culpa foi sua!".

A culpa foi minha? – retrucou Tiago. – Quem começou isso tudo foi você! Afinal você estava ocupando o lugar que por direito era meu!

Está falando da Lily ou do banco?

Tiago corou furiosamente.

Claro que...

SILÊNCIO!

Eles rapidamente encararam prof. Mcgonagall assustados, seus lábios estavam finos e o rosto um pouco vermelho... problemas.

Detenção... e acabou-se. Por tentarem travar um duelo em pleno salão principal, e azarar uma monitora. Os horários e lugares serão dados amanhã... Mas uma discussão entre os dois e eu cancelarei TODOS os finais de semana para Hogsmeade... – Tiago sorriu marotamente. – Seu distintivo de monitor, Prewett e seu cargo de capitão e apanhador do time, Potter. – disse ela rapidamente, no que Tiago ficou sério.

_Sirius – Claro que ele tinha que ficar... Quadribol é sagrado! Foi uma das melhores coisas que os bruxos puderam inventar... Ah, quadribol é maravilhoso, só não mais do que eu, certamente._

_Remo – Menos, Sirius, Menos..._

A professora saiu do salão principal. Tiago e Gideão lançaram um último olhar enfurecido um pro outro. Pontas voltou a se sentar ao lado de Pedro e Gideão voltou para a mesa da Corvinal.

Pode me explicar agora essa crise de ciúmes? – disse Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Não é crise de ciúmes... Apenas orgulho ferido. Já disse! – ele falou emburrado.

Sei.

Ah, Sirius, não enche!

Ok, não falo mais nada...

_Tiago – Merlim, como eu gostaria que ele seguisse isso a risca... pelo menos por meia hora._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Muito engraçado, Pontinhas!_

Na manhã seguinte Potter e Gideão receberam o horário e o dia da detenção, dado por mim, é claro. O Filch estaria monitorando outra detenção e, quando ele não pode, sobra para os monitores. E, certamente, a diretora fizera isso porque sabia que eu saberia controlar... pelo menos o Gideão, se houvesse uma briga entre eles, já que a detenção dos dois seria no mesmo dia e horário.

_Sirius – Por isso que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que a nossa diretora da Grifinória não gira muito bem quando se aproxima o campeonato das casas... será que o poder subiu a cabeça?_

_( risos )_

Soltei um longo suspiro, avistando o traste do Potter tomando café.

Potter, tenho uma coisa para te falar.

O idiota continuou a comer, como se não tivesse me ouvindo.

Pode olhar para mim quando eu falo com você?

Acho melhor não, Evans. Seu namoradinho pode ficar com ciúmes... – disse ele com uma voz fria, que me fez sentir um aperto no peito até então não conhecido. - Aliás... – ele se virou para me encarar. – Não anda precisando mais dele para falar por você?

Eu revirei os olhos.

Ah, cala essa boca, Potter!

Eu estava calado, Evans. Você que inventou de puxar conversa comigo. – disse ele irritado e voltando o olhar para o prato dele. – Mas, eu não estou interessado... portanto, queira se retirar, por favor.

Sua detenção será hoje à noite, as oito horas, nas estufas.

E o que eu vou fazer?

Reenvasar algumas plantas, rega-las e organiza-las.

Quem vai monitorar?

Eu, infelizmente. Ah e antes que eu me esqueça... será um trabalho em dupla... você e o Gideão.

O QUÊ? Eu vou ter que agüentar horas de detenção com ELE? – ele riu sarcasticamente. – E trabalhar em grupo? A Mcgonagall pirou... eu jamais vou trabalhar pacificamente com ele!

Mas terá que fazer isso, Potter! – respondi rapidamente. –Pronto, está dado o recado.

A reação do Gideão não foi muito diferente disso...

Eu e o Potter? Sem chance. – disse ele consertando os óculos. – Não dá para trabalhar pacificamente com um idiota como aquele.

Eu tornei a suspirar.

Merlim, essa detenção vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava...

A única coisa boa dessa história é que você que vai monitorar. – ele me enlaçou pela cintura e se aproximou de mim aos poucos...

_Tiago – Não precisamos saber o que isso resultou, não é?_

_Remo – Mais eu me mordo de ciúmes..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Claro, eu sei que ela teve o mal gosto de namorar aquele armário de óculos..._

_Sirius – Tiago, bem, você não fica muito atrás não... Afinal, você também usa óculos..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago - ... mas também não precisa insinuar aqui também, não é?_

_Lílian – Ah, ele fica tão lindo quando está corado de ciúmes..._

_Tiago – E quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes daquele idiota?_

_Lisa – Hum, pela cara dele, Lily, acho melhor nem contestar..._

_( risos )_

Eu já estava dentro das estufas, lendo um livro tranqüilamente, quando a porta da mesma se abre, dando lugar à Tiago. Ele tinha a cara emburrada e cruzou os braços ao perceber que Gideão não havia chegado.

Pontual ele, não? – ouvi ele murmurar irritado.

Estou aqui, Potter. Boa Noite, Lil.

Boa Noite, Prewett. – respondi monotamente.

Ah, não Lily, você não está com raiva de mim por causa da detenção, não é?

Não, eu não estou. – fechei o livro lentamente e o encarei. – Mas, não estamos num encontro Gideão, isso é algo extremamente profissional... e não pense que, por ser meu namorado, irei aliviar as coisas para o seu lado.

Vi Tiago sorrir marotamente quando Gideão abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

Me dêem suas varinhas. – eles rapidamente obedeceram.

Por onde começo? – ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo, no que eu revirei os olhos.

Por onde vocês começam... bem, irão reenvasar essas bétulas romênicas. – eu apontei para uns arbustinhos em cima da mesa. Eles possuem as folhas um pouco denteadas. Ela reage de formas diferentes, a depender do humor da pessoa. Se a mesma estiver com raiva, suas folhas denteadas podem realmente morder e as mesmas possuem um veneno forte o bastante para deixar a pessoa desacordada por dois dias. Já, quando a mesma estava alegre, calma, ou normal, ela cultivava folhas azuis, cuja propriedade é ingrediente essencial para a poção do sono.

Gideão e Tiago se fuzilaram com o olhar.

Bem, vocês já sabem o que acontece com a planta, não é? – falei tediosa... essa detenção seria longa...

Eles suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

Sei, Lily, não se preocupe.

Gideão reprimiu uma careta.

Ambos ajeitaram os óculos irritados e tornaram a suspirar.

Está pronto, não é, Potter?

Espero que também esteja, Prewett.

Eles chegaram perto da planta, no que ela rapidamente abria e fechava as folhas dentadas.

Como vamos terminar isso se você continua irritado? – ouvi Tiago dizer rapidamente.

Hey, eu não estou irritado, é você que esta, Potter!

Eu nunca fico irritado com uma detenção, Prewett. Mas a sua presença me irrita!

Ah, claro, você deve estar muito acostumado a isso, não é? Mas eu NÃO! Ainda mais acompanhado de você!

Eu...

CHEGA! – gritei irritada, no que os dois se calaram. – Querem calar essa boca pelo amor de Merlim? E se acalmente, por favor!

**-Ok. – falei irritado. Como ela quer que eu fique calma se eu odeio esse garoto? – Mas, eu me recuso a trabalhar com esse cara do meu lado... isso é um martírio!  
-Como se isso fosse algo maravilhoso para mim também, Potter.**

Revirei os olhos, não há como persuadir Gideão Prewett e Tiago Potter.

Olhe aqui vocês dois... M. Pomfrey precisa dessas flores para fazer a poção e vocês precisam reenvasar as plantas.

**Eu e Gideão nos fuzilamos com o olhar e depois olhamos para a Lily. Comecei a imaginar o idiota sendo sufocado por um visgo do diabo e abri um sorriso maroto. Segundos depois a planta parou de dar dentadas e começou a desabrochar as flores.**

Pronto, agora comecem a reenvasar. Um segura enquanto o outro coloca adubo.

Iniciou-se uma fervorosa discussão para quem iria colocar o adubo e as flores começaram a murchar.

Se vocês continuarem assim, a detenção passará a ser dois dias!

Eles rapidamente se calaram e, com um último olhar irritado, voltaram a atenção à planta.

**-Até que não é tão difícil... – comecei sorrindo marotamente enquanto colocava o adubo. – É só pensar que você é um idiota, que meu humor melhora consideravelmente.**

**Ouvi ele murmurar algo e algumas flores se fecharam. Eu comecei a gargalhar.**

**-É só pensar que quando eu sair daqui posso te aplicar qualquer detenção que já me sinto bem melhor.**

**-Não se você ficar suspenso do cargo antes, Prewett. – eu sorri marotamente.**

**-Você está me ameaçando.**

**-Ah, você não sabe do que um maroto é capaz de fazer... principalmente com os inimigos.**

**-Como o que você faz com o Snape? Ah, não se preocupe, Potter, eu uso calças. – foi a vez dele rir e eu revirar os olhos.**

**Lílian nos olhou da mesma maneira inquisidora de Mcgonagall, enquanto observava se estávamos fazendo o trabalho corretamente. Agora eu sei porque a Mcgonagall a escolhera para monitorar a detenção.**

**-Potter, você está colocando adubo demais nessa planta. – Prewett riu.**

**-Evans, isso é trabalho para aula de Herbologia e não detenção.**

**-Ah, não se preocupe... – ela sorriu marotamente. – A diversão só esta começando.**

Eles reenvasaram e colheram as flores em silêncio. Gideão tinha o ombro sujo de adubo, e a camisa branca que o Potter usava estava com uma mancha azul, como se uma flor tivesse sido esmagada na camisa dele... Agora, eu pergunto, como pode vir com uma camisa branca para uma detenção nas estufas?

_Tiago – Lílian, eram as vestes de Hogwarts, só que sem a capa, a gravata e o colete._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Esqueci desse detalhe, mas para quê isso?_

_Tiago – Bem, a estufa é simplesmente um forno! Decidi então ir assim._

Acabamos... – ouvi Gideão dizer com um suspiro. – Então, podemos ir...

Ah, não... – eu sorri. – Agora vocês terão que molhar TODAS as plantas da estufa.

Tiago abriu um sorriso maroto, no que eu o encarei desconfiada. Eles seguiram em silêncio e pegaram as mangueiras. Só que, o que eu achei mais engraçado foi que o Potter não REGAVA as plantas que estavam perto dele e sim, as que estavam distantes dele o máximo possível. Gideão apenas revirava os olhos e continuava o feito.

Potter...

**-Sim, Lily? - eu "acidentalmente" me virei com a mangueira e ela "sem querer" molhou o Prewett todinho.**

**-Ora, seu... – Gideão rapidamente virou a mangueira na minha direção no que eu, na minha agilidade de apanhador...**

_Sirius – Ele ama se gabar, não?_

_Tiago – Ah, olha só quem fala..._

**... me desviei e me escondi atrás de uma das arvóres.**

**-Vai dar uma de medroso agora, Potter! – disse ele irritado. Eu espiei por trás de uma mandrágora quase adulta no que ele virou a mangueira em minha direção.**

**-Está fora de forma, Prewett? – disse zombativo.**

Eu revirei os olhos.

POTTER, PREWETT, PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – gritei irritada enquanto ouvia uma nova gargalhada do Potter.

Percebi que eles não me deram ouvidos e com um gemido, ouvi o som de um vaso ser quebrado e uma planta, além de terra jazer no chão. Aquele momento os dois já haviam sumido de minha vista. Eu coloquei meu livro em cima da mesa e saí a procura de um dos dois. Comecei a ouvir passos e resolvi segui-los.

Apareça Potter, isso não vai ficar assim!

Se você consegui me achar primeiro, poderá tentar me molhar, monitor.

POR MERLIM, VOCÊS ESTÃ AGINDO COMO CRI...

Senti dois jatos de água vindo de direções contrárias me molharem ao som de "Te achei, Potter" por parte de Gideão e um riso maroto por parte de Tiago.

**Agora... problemas. Abaixei a mangueira rapidamente e, num misto de desespero e preocupação, vi o rosto de Lílian atingir gradativamente a cor vemelha e ela fechar os punhos com força. Gideão fez uma cara de desespero e tentou se justificar, enquanto eu passei as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente.**

**Lílian rapidamente me olhou com o olhar mais mortífero que alguém pode dar e saiu andando na minha direção.**

**-POTTER, VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A SUA BRINCADEIRA IDIOTA! – a cada palavra ela se aproximava de mim e eu recuava, pensando que, a qualquer minuto, a ruivinha poderia explodir de tão corada que estava. – VOCÊ ME MOLHOU TODA!**

**-Bem, Evans, eu não fui o único! – ela me ama, não? Tudo é culpa minha, que eu saiba o namoradinho dela também teve sua parte nisso. O imbecil agora começava a rir do meu terrível problema... eu mereço.**

**-MAS FOI VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU... – ela acelerou o passo tão rápido que eu olhei para trás, uma prateleira cheia de umas violetas da noite estava um pouco atrás de mim.**

**Eu mal vi o que aconteceu depois. A ruiva escorregou e me empurrou na tentativa de se apoiar em mim. Ela segurou nos meus ombros no que eu, na tentativa de segura-la virei a mão e acabei me molhando com a mangueira, enquanto a segurava pelos braços... mas era tarde demais. Eu vi o triste fim das minhas costas na prateleira e senti ela tremer. Eu empurrei Lílian para a frente e acabei por cair em cima dela. A mangueira estava entre nós, molhando a ambos. Fechei os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir o estrondo feito da prateleira em cima das outras plantas. Quando abri os olhos, podia ver a poeira de terra que subia lentamente e nos cercava. Encarei a ruiva firmemente. Não resistindo a tentação de olhar aqueles lábios, te-la tão perto e não fazer nada... me aproximei lentamente da ruiva, no que eu vi ela correr a mão pelo meu peito... Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo enquanto continuava a me aproximar. No segundo seguinte senti algo ser puxado e a água molhar o meu rosto.**

**-Mas o q...**

**-MAS UMA DESSAS, POTTER E SERÁ MUITO PIOR!**

**Gideão me puxou pela gola da camisa. Por um minuto, esqueci que o idiota estava presente, mas eu acho que ele não viu o que eu pretendia fazer já que, além da poeira nos cercar um pouco ainda ( fazendo meu nariz começar a entrar em estado pré-alérgico), ele me empurrou "gentilmente" para ajudar a Lily. A ruiva soltou um gemido e murmurou que as costas estavam doendo.**

**-Viu o que você fez? – disse ele irritado, se virando para mim.**

**-O que eu fiz? Essa maluca que praticamente voou para cima de mim!**

**-Mas foi você que começou essa história toda, Potter!**

Ah, pelo amor de Merlim. – disse irritada massageando as costas. – Temos problemas maiores por aqui!Merlim, a Mcgonagall vai me matar... – completei desesperada. – ATCHIM!

Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava no momento, alergia.

Estou mais preocupado com a profª Magret. – disse ele com um sorriso.

Atchim! Viu o que vocês fizeram? Atchim! Merlim, agora fiquei com alergia!

A culpa foi dele! – eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, um apontando para o outro, no que eu revirei os olhos e funguei.

Eu temi correr o olhar pela estufa, sabia que a visão seria igual ou pior do que eu tinha na minha frente... Vasos quebrados, seivas e folhas jaziam no chão misturadas, juntamente com pedaços da prateleira de madeira e as flores da violeta da noite.

A água ainda jorrava da mangueira que estava na mão de Tiago, o que, se misturando a terra no chão, formava um imenso mar de barro. Estava encharcada dos pés a cabeça e contive um grito de desespero.

Merlim, Merlim, vocês são impossíveis! COMO VAMOS EXPLICAR ISSO PARA OS PROFESSORES? Aaaatchim!

Saúde.

Olhei para o sorriso irritante do Potter, para a feição preocupada de Gideão.

Detenção cancelada, suponho. – ele alargou o sorriso.

Ah, não, não mesmo! VOCÊS DOIS VÃO LIMPAR ESSA BAGUNÇA! EU ESTOU FORA! – disse irritada. – Atchim!

COMO ASSIM, NÓS LIMPARMOS A BAGUNÇA? – Tiago e Gideão falaram ao mesmo tempo.

A culpa não foi minha Lily...

Evans, Potter, Evans. – eu tornei a fungar irritada.

A culpa foi do Potter, Lil.

Mas você não tinha motivo nenhum para correr atrás dele como se tivesse cinco anos de idade, Gideão. Aaaa...– o espirro "fugiu" e eu bufei de raiva.

Eu estava apenas me escondendo...

Problema seu, Potter!

Eu não queria ter te molhado, Lily, eu pensei que você era o inútil do Potter.

Mas molhou! E agora estou encharcada! E com alergia!

Eu sei que eu sou irresistível e você não consegue resistir a mim, Evans. Mas não tinha necessidade de cair em meus braços daquela forma...

Olha lá como você fala, seu idiota! – disse Gideão irritado.

Falei mentira por um acaso Prewett? Ela que praticamente se jogou em cima de mim, portanto, aquela parte ali não é comigo!

MUITO MENOS COMIGO! – disse irritada. – SE VOCÊS NÃO... Atchim... TIVESSEM MOLHADO O CHÃO NADA DISSO TERIA... Atchim... ACONTECIDO.

_Tiago – Não é incrível o fato da Lílian conseguir ralhar e espirrar ao mesmo tempo?_

_( risos )_

Eu tenho uma idéia... – olhei para o Potter num olhar desonfiado. – Utilizamos magia para arrumar essa bagunça e não se fala mais nisso.

Não mesmo! – eu falei irritada.

O Potter estar certo Lily, se fizermos isso sem magia, não saímos daqui nem amanhã.

Isso vai contra as regras... e se a Mcgonagall descobrir?

Lílian, as vezes te acho certinha demais para o meu gosto... – ouvi Tiago murmurar entediado. – Qual o problema nisso?

Não confio dar a varinha a vocês dois estando... Atchim – e eu achando que a alergia havia acabado. – ... um tão perto do outro. Se apenas com mangueiras vocês fizeram esse estrago, imagine com varinhas em punho? Vão acabar se matando! Não quero ser testemunha e culpada de um futuro homicídio!

Eles riram, mas pararam imediatamente, se fuzilando com o olhar.

Não se preocupe Lily, seu namoradinho estará inteiro até o final da detenção... Basta ele se comportar direitinho.

Eu olhei desconfiada de um para o outro no que eles assentiram e fiz que ia entregar a varinha, mas recuei no último minuto.

O que foi agora?

Vou abrir uma condição... como monitora, não posso ajudar vocês a arrumarem a bagunça. – eu sorri triufante.

Ambos reviraram os olhos e pegaram a varinha.

Se eles não brigassem tanto, até que trabalhariam muito bem em equipe. Eu me sentei na mesa e passei a observa-los. Enquanto Tiago erguia a prateleira, Gideão restaurava as mesas. Um restaurava os vasos e o outro colocava as plantas. Sempre um completando o trabalho do outro. No final do trabalho, ambos estavam suados devido a magia utilizada. Eles caminharam lentamente na minha direção e se recostaram ao mesmo tempo na mesa, um do meu lado e o outro do outro lado.

Acabamos! – ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e deram um impulso para se sentarem em cima da mesa.

Nã... – eu tentei impedir... uma coisa era UMA pessoa sentada na mesa, outra muito diferente eram três, sendo que duas fizeram um esforço e sentaram ao mesmo tempo. A mesa rangeu e quebrou.

Com um baque surdo nós caímos e eu senti que a dor nas costas pioraram. Vendo o nosso triste fim no chão, nos entreolhamos e rimos.

Até que não foi tão ruim trabalhar com você, Prewett. – Tiago estendeu a mão para ele.

Gideão o olhou desconfiado, mas por fim apertou a mão estendida do maroto.

Enfim, concordamos em algo, Potter.

Eles soltaram a mão e levantaram ao mesmo tempo, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu olhei de Gideão para Tiago e de Tiago para Gideão. Decidida a não ocasionar mais brigas, me levantei sozinha e sorri para os dois.

Vamos voltar... – murmurei, enquanto Tiago consertava a mesa.

Saímos da estufa, com Tiago a nossa frente. Gideão me enlaçou pelo pescoço no que eu o abracei pela cintura.

Percebi que, apesar do Tiago andar à nossa frente, Gideão fez QUESTÃO de me acompanhar até o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Tiago se recostou na parede e eu vi que ele olhava para o chão quando Gideão me puxou para dar um beijo de despedida.

Boa Noite, Lil.

Eu sorri fracamente para ele.

Boa Noite, Gi.

A Mulher Gorda dormia lentamente no que eu a encarei.

Acho que está na hora de você ir, não Prewett. É proibido alunos de outras casas saberem a senha que não seja as das suas respectivas salas comunais. – disse ele numa voz trêmula, ainda olhando para o chão.

Eu sei disso, Potter, não se preocupe.

Ele me deu um último beijo e quando Gideão dobrou o corredor, Tiago se virou rapidamente para frente do quadro e murmurou a senha.

Espero que seja feliz com ele, Evans. – disse ele rapidamente, antes de subir as escadas que davam para o dormitório masculino.

Eu fiquei parada que nem uma estátua, vendo o vulto dele sumir rapidamente, e, do nada, senti uma tristeza me invadir... balancei a cabeça e resolvi subir para o meu dormitório... provavelmente, devo estar cansada.

_Sirius – Acho que não precisamos nem falar que o Pontas foi afogar suas mágoas no travesseiro, não é? E que, naquela noite, fomos acordados por soluços e mais soluços._

_Tiago – Não exagera, Sirius. Eu sim, chorei, mas foi no banheiro._

_Remo – Além de ter quebrado o espelho também, não foi?_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Ah, calem a boca vocês dois!_

_( pausa da gravação )_

N/Tiago – E aqui acabamos mais um cap... Vamos então ao resultado das duas enquetes...

**1º Enquete**

**1º Opção – Como eu e o idiota do cachorro do Almofadinhas ficamos amigos do Sr Monitor CDF Aluado. – 6 Votos  
2º Opção – A detenção minha e do Prewett, monitorada pela minha deusa ( que na época era dele ) ruivinha – 10 votos  
3º Opção – Problemas na Animagia – 3 votos**

**2º Enquete**

**"Como você gostaria que a fic terminasse?"**

**1º Opção – Do inicio do namoro dos dois e pulando para o casamento. – 3 votos.  
2º Opção – Todo o sétimo ano, parando nas primeiras semanas de casados. – 6 votos  
3º Opção – Onde eu decidir... ( pode ser até no próximo cap... huahahaha. Brincadeira, seria bem mais à frente... Talvez com a morte deles ou algo mais). – 12 votos  
4º Opção – Agora mesmo porque essa fic está um saco ( bem, tenho que respeitar a opinião de todos, não é?). – Nenhum voto Que bom... rsrsrsrs**

N/Sirius – Bem, então vocês decidiram acabar onde a autora decidir... e ela decidiu parar nesse cap /risos/ Estou só brincando... huahahaha. Bem, vamos então as novas opções...

N/Tiago – **O início da amizade entre mim, Sirius e Remo.  
**N/Lílian – **Aprontando no povoado de Hogsmeade.  
**N/Remo –** Uma noite memorável na floresta de Hogwarts.**

N/Tiago – **Vocês sabem, não? A votação não é obrigatória... Beijos e até a próxima.**


	14. Relatos XIII

Autora – Ai meu Merlim, eu não mereço isso... Sirius, o que é que você quer, hein?  
Sirius – Poxa, você ROUBOU o meu pedaço de bolo! Isso é algo inadmissível! Você tinha que ter me dado, não é? Afinal, deve-se tratar bem os hóspedes!  
Tiago – Relaxa, Sirius.  
Sirius – Você fala isso porque ganhou DOIS, Pontas! DOIS!  
Remo – E você... bem, você comeu dois e ainda por cima ROUBOU metade do da Lily.  
Lílian – E ainda queria mais?  
/risos/  
Autora – Merlim, vou acabar enlouquecendo...  
Sirius – Você não tem escolha amada autora. pisca o olho Você TEM que nos aturar... se bem que, para você, me aturar não deve ser incômodo algum.../ sorriso maroto/  
Autora – Você, é, sem pensar duas vezes, o mais inaturável de todos.  
Sirius – Poxa, depois dessa eu vou até me deitar na cama.  
Autora – Folgado você, não?  
Sirius – Sou praticamente da casa, não/sorriso maroto/  
Autora – VOCÊ se fez praticamente da casa.  
/risos/  
Autora – Você devia seguir o exemplo do Remo, não/olhos brilhando para o maroto, que cora furiosamente, enquanto se senta ao lado da Lily/  
Tiago – Como, eu sou demais, me comporto perfeitamente bem! Nunca ouvi reclamação nenhuma da autora por minha parte. Já do Sirius...  
Lílian – Você se acha não, Tiago?  
Tiago – Eu me acho porque posso, cara Lily. /pisca o olho/  
Lílian – Merlim, quem te iludiu assim?  
Tiago – Não sei, mas nos últimos anos você contribuiu bastante para tal feito.  
Lílian – Sem comentários.  
Remo – Eles se amam, não?  
Sirius – Concordo. E eles, além de SE amarem, ADORAM mostrar isso para os outros.  
Autora – Ih, dor de cotovelo, Sirius?  
/risos/  
Sirius – Ciúmes? Desse veado? Nem morto, vivo, ressucitado ou reencarnado,.

Tiago - /encara Sirius irritado/ Quantas vezes eu preciso te falar que é cervo?  
Sirius – Todas as vezes, ou aceite logo de uma vez! Hum, eu só estou com saudades da Liz... /cara de cachorro molhado em estado depressivo/ E se ela estivesse aqui, eu não falaria da sessão contínua de agarramento desses dois.  
Remo – Mas com o seu comportamento atual, duvido que volte logo.  
Lílian – Concordo plenamente.  
Sirius – Amiga ingrata essa ruivinha, não? Você devia tentar convence-la a voltar para mim, não?  
Lílian – E o que você quer que eu faça? A traga amarrada para conversar com você?  
Sirius – Até que não seria má idéia, não/sorri marotamente/  
Tiago – Interesseiro ele, não?  
Sirius – Ele adora se intrometer... mas entendam... EU ESTOU CARENTE!  
Lílian – Alguém acredita?  
Tiago/Remo/Autora – Quer mesmo saber a resposta, Sirius?  
Sirius – Depois dessa eu podia ir embora, não?  
Autora – Já vai tarde...  
Sirius - /sorri marotamente /Eu sei que vocês, em especial alguém, irá sentir muita falta de mim, afinal, sou lindo, demais, maravilhoso e acima de tudo...  
Lisa – Um perfeito convencido.  
Remo – Ele tentou até que conseguiu...  
Sirius - sorri marotamente Lizzzzzz! Ah quanto tempo amor!  
Lisa – Ah, é mesmo... mas sinto dizer que eu não senti nenhuma falta sua, Sr Black. Merlim, estava tão bem no subconsciente da autora...  
Sirius – Assim, você me magoa.  
Remo – Hum, Lisa, você não vai começar a quebrar tudo novamente, não/tenho que saber de antemão, para me proteger... hehehehehe/  
Lisa - /cruza os braços/ Não, estou calma... e NEM se aproxime, Sr Black.  
Sirius – Ah, qual é, Liz? VOCÊ TEM ME DEIXADO DE MOLHO FAZ UM BOM TEMPO!  
Lisa – POIS QUE FIQUE MUITO MAIS SEU CACHORRO!  
Tiago - /revira os olhos/Quando esses dois vão se entender?  
Lisa – Um dia, quem sabe... /olha de soslaio para Sirius/  
Sirius – Ah, vamos Liz, você não está mais agüentando ficar longe de mim, admita!  
Lisa – Não seria o contrário?  
Tiago/ Remo - /cantando com voz chorosa/  
**Love of my life**  
_Amor da minha vida_  
**You've hurt me**  
_Você me feriu  
_**You've broken my heart**  
_Você quebrou meu coração  
_**And now you leave me**  
**E agora você me deixa**

Sirius – Querem parar de abusar/olhar irritado/  
Tiago – Ingrato, nós só queremos ajudar... /sorriso maroto/  
Remo – Eu nem devia estar fazendo isso, sabia? Olha como eu sou um bom amigo... hehehehehehe.  
Lisa - /olha de soslaio para Sirius, ainda com os braços cruzados/

Sirius - /pigarreia/  
**Time, it needs time**  
_Tempo, é preciso de tempo...  
_**To win back your love again**  
_Para reconquistar seu amor_  
**I will be there, I will be there ...  
**_E estarei lá , Eu estarei lá_

Remo - Bem, o Sirius está em cima da cama ajoelhado, exibindo sua poluição sonora... , enquanto a Lisa continua NÃO querendo encara-lo, do meu lado.

Sirius – **Love, only love  
**_O amor, apenas o amor...  
_**Can bring back your love someday**  
_Algum dia poderá trazer de volta seu amor_  
**I will be there, I will be there ...  
**E estarei lá, Estarei lá 

Remo – Ele começa a se aproximar levemente, ainda de joelhos, observando Lisa com um olhar sedutor, a garota agora esta olhando para a tela do monitor, com uma feição irritada.  
Lisa - /cora fortemente/ Isso é golpe baixo, sabia/sussurra/

Sirius -/ sorri marotamente/  
**Fight, baby I fight**  
_Lutarei, garota, lutarei...  
_**To win back your love again**  
_Para reconquistar seu amor_  
**I will be there, I will be there ...  
**_E estarei lá , Eu estarei lá_

Remo – Agora ele se levantou... a Lisa percebeu e se levantou também... Puxando o Tiago para usar como escudo... A Lily aproveitando que Sirius desocupou a cama, se deita nela e começa a folhear um livro distraída.

Sirius – (...)  
**Your pride has built the wall so strong that I can't get through!  
**_Seu orgulho construiu uma barreira tão forte, que não consigo atravessar_  
**Is there really no chance to start once again?  
**_Não existe realmente uma chance para recomeçarmos?_

Tiago – O Sr Sirius Black fez o favor de me empurrar, seguindo a coitada da Lisa ainda...

Sirius –  
**I'm loving you.  
**Pois estou te amando  
**Try, baby, Try**  
_Tente, garota, tente,  
_**To trust in my love again**  
_Confiar no meu amor novamente_

Tiago – Ele a encurralou na parede e...

Sirius –  
**I'm still loving you ...  
**_Eu estou te amando  
_**I'm still loving you ...  
**_Eu estou te amando_

Sirius - O que me diz agora, Sta Delacourt?  
Remo - Hum, sem comentários...  
Tiago – Me recuso a continuar narrando...Só não passem dos limites, ok?  
Lílian – Finalmente, não/sorri fracamente/  
Tiago - SIRIUS, DEIXA A COITADA RESPIRAR...  
Sirius - /revira os olhos/ Ah, Tiago, cala essa boca! Alias, Lily, cala a boca do Tiago!  
Tiago - Estou esperando Lily... /sorri marotamente/  
Lílian - /olha de soslaio para Tiago e fecha o livro lentamente. Depois se levanta com um sorriso radiante no rosto e se aproxima do Pontas.../Você quer que eu cale a sua boca querido?  
Tiago - Hum, hum... /sorri marotamente/  
Lílian - Então... tá. /coloca um papel embolado na boca de Tiago, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a puxa para o seu colo /TIAGO!  
Tiago - Pensa que me engana ruivinha/sorri marotamente e se aproxima de Lílian, mas no ultimo minuto recebe uma almofada no rosto, jogada por Sirius/  
Sirius – Meu troco Pontas... /sorri marotamente, enquanto Lisa prende o riso/  
Remo – Eu não mereço isso... Vamos começar isso logo de uma vez?  
Sirius – Ok.

* * *

N/Autora – Bem, e cá estamos nós, mais uma vez com mais um cap. O trecho da música cantada por Tiago e Remo é "Love of My Life – Scorpions ( cantada também por Freddie Mercury... segundo a minha mãe... rsrsrsrs.)", e a cantada por Sirius foi " Still Loving You – Scorpions ( Bem, eu não conheço mais ninguém que essa música alem desse grupo... serve um pássaro cantando num arame que eu vi certa vez num syte?). Futuramente, para quem leu "Metal Contra as Nuvens... A Sina de um Prisioneiro" teremos um epílogo... até a "morte" do Sirius. Hum, vamos então aos comentários. olha de soslaio para Sirius, pois o mesmo exibiu uma careta. Alguma reclamação, Sirius?  
N/Sirius – Precisa lembrar que eu vou morrer um dia? Ah, e EU que deveria começar as N's. Afinal sou o per...  
N/Autora – Chega de sessão egocentrimo por enquanto, ok? Já basta nos comentários, nas N's não é querer demais não?  
N/Tiago – Concordo plenamente.  
/risos/

* * *

**N/A:. Não custa lembrar, não? Normal - Remo, Negrito - Sirius, Sublinhado - Tiago, Negrito Italico - Lílian, Normal Italico - Eu.**

Lira Mckinnon – **Você também acorda assim/risos/ Cá entre nós, a autora também não fica muito longe disso, não... hehehehehehe. Mas, mesmo assim, continuou sendo perfeito/pisca o olho./ ME ATIRAR UMA PANELA DE PRESSÃO? Hum, que mal me pergunte, o que é isso?  
**_/cai da cadeira/ Posso dizer que ela é tão pesada quanto o seu caldeirão de poções... posso dizer, ela estragaria o seu amado rostinho na primeira jogada.  
_/**cara de cachorro molhado/ Você faria isso comigo? Poxa... você é muito má/em estado depressivo /Sair com você/olha discretamente para a Lisa/ Adoraria, mas... /olha novamente para a Lisa, que o encara com a sobrancelha levantada/ HEY, VOCÊ SEMPRE TEM UM ROLO DE MACARRÃO DENTRO DA BOLSA? Merlim, vou acabar morrendo por causa disso... u.u  
**Ter matado o Gideão? Hum, por que eu nunca pensei nisso antes/sorriso maquiavélico/  
_**TIAGO POTTER!  
**_Ela sempre leva tudo a sério... /sorriso maroto/ Ah, sim, ela morreria se eu fosse parar em Azkaban. Ou então, forçaria os dementadores a leva-la junto comigo.  
_**Ele acha que ele seria tão importante para mim a ponto de eu fazer isso por ele...  
/**_risos/  
Poxa Lily, você às vezes devia demonstrar que me amava, não é? Às vezes você dá cada resposta, que eu chego a pensar que não me ama mais... /cara de cervo abandonado/  
_**Ah, Ti... você sabe que eu te amo... e também, que eu minto.  
**_Seria humilhação demais para mim, ir embora agora?  
/risos/  
Dançar a macarena vestidos de galinha/começa a gargalhar /Seria uma cena memorável de ser presenciada...  
**COMO ASSIM? DANÇAR A MACARENA, VESTIDO DE GALINHAS?  
**_Ah, Sirius, não se preocupe, galinha você já é, só falta as penas.  
/_risos/  
**O que você está insinuando, Sta Delacourt?  
**_O que você ouviu... Ou você acha que eu nunca vi você saindo com duas, três garotas num mesmo dia!  
_Mas nunca quando eu estava com você! E nenhuma delas foi ao mesmo tempo!  
_/cruza os braços irritada /Nunca quando estava comigo? Ah, duvido muito. Acho que não é de sua natureza ficar com uma pessoa só.  
_**E não é de sua natureza aprender a confiar nos outros, não é?  
**_Não para pessoas que antes eram extremamente inconfiáveis.  
_Merlim, eles quando não estão calados se beijando /ou seria se... bem, é melhor deixar para lá, estao discutindo um com o outro... será que eles não conseguem ficar em paz?  
**Quando você vai parar de ser tão ciumenta?  
**_Quando você parar de ser tão atirado!  
_**Eu? Atirado?  
**_Ahhh, ainda se faz de santo! Conte outra, Black.  
_Vão continuar discutindo?  
**Não.  
**/sorriso maroto/ Ah, não, ela nunca teve... foi bem cuidada pelos curandeiros do St Mungus... teve uma vez que, em um dos delírios, ela achou que o Sirius era o novo petisco dela...  
_Ele bem que poderia ter virado churrasquinho, não?  
_**E que você adoraria comer, não Sta Lisa?  
**_/corada.../  
_**/sorriso maroto/ Bem, quem fala o que quer, acaba ouvindo o que não quer... Matar uma velhinha por ter tirado a camisa? Hehehehehe, não aconteceu.  
**Ficar presos no M. Puddifoot? Ah, sim, ficamos uma vez... mas não foi naquele dia... u.u

Camyllinha Black – _Ah, que bom que você gostou da minha fic!Fico feliz!  
_**Fã da Belatriz? Hum, se fosse verdade eu te chamaria de maluca... como pode uma pessoa ser fã, daquela mocréia idiota, quando pode ser fã de um lindo e gostoso como eu/sorriso maroto/ Ah, e quem não gostaria de me ter?  
**_Conheço um que estaria doida para te levar Sirius... A van da carrocinha.  
/_risos/  
Ah, nem me fale... acho que se tivesse que conquistar uma cerva, não daria tanto trabalho quanto a Lily me deu...  
**Devo concordar... hehehehehehe.  
**_**Bem, para algum que o odiava, tinha aquele recentimento por um quase ser vítima de um homicídio cometido por ele... o achava alguém extremamente inconfiável... acho que fui até rápida demais...  
**_Imagine se fosse rápida... /revira os olhos /Você aceitaria sair comigo quando tivéssemos quanto? Oitenta anos?  
_**Por aí.  
/**_risos/  
/corado/ Er, obrigado.

Miss Leandra Friendship Black **– Hum, é algo que eu também gostaria de saber... /cara de cachorro molhado/Por que eu quase não narrei?  
**Nós não o deixamos. /sorriso maroto/ Ele tem que dar a vez para os amigos de vez em quando, não?  
/risos/  
**Discordo! Você também não discorda?**

Bela Marota – Você me acha lindo enciumado/sorriso maroto/ Ah, que é isso... o que fazer se sou...  
_**... lindo de todas as maneiras./ revira os olhos/  
**_Ah, Lily, eu sei que eu sou. /pisca o olho para a ruiva/  
_**Como você pode ser tão convencido?  
**__Se identifica comigo?  
_**Merlim, não quero nem imaginar isso... uma Lisa já é o bastante para esse maroto agüentar.../ sorriso amarelo/ Você não costuma jogar coisas em cima dos outros, costuma?**

Cecelitxa E. Black – Concordo, concordo! A autora foi muito má comigo colocando esse imbecil para namorar a Lily primeiro do que eu!  
_**Ele realmente não aceita perder... então eu digo... e o que foi para mim ver você saindo com diversas garotas esses anos todos?  
**_Acontece que você ainda não tinha certeza que gostava de mim e eu já. Sabe, em você doía menos do que em mim...  
**Ah, que romântico...Mas, dá para parar de se olharem desse jeito? Eu estou aqui do lado. /sorriso maroto/**  
Estraga prazeres!  
/risos/  
Hum, é o que eu realmente tenho esperado... por que ela tem que ser tão cabeça-dura?  
_**Porque você ainda aparenta ser inconfiavel lhe diz algo?  
/**_risos/  
**Morder o Tiago? Ah, isso foi um dos que muito poucos conseguiram fazer... hehehehe. Acho que a Lily conseguiu e consegue esse feito muitas vezes, não/sorriso maroto/  
_/cora até a raiz dos cabelos/ SIRIUS BLACK!  
_**Merlim, ele precisa descarregar as energias de vez em quando. Não concorda, Lisa?  
_/sorri marotamente, apesar de corada/  
_**Considero isso um sim/voz rouca/ Certo, você me diz depois/. pisca o olho/ Ah, sim, eu narrei muito pouco ouviu Sta Autora? Todos estão falando! E quase não apareci/cara de cachorro molhado/**  
/pálido /Sim, é realmente horrível a tranformação em um lobisomem... Ah, sim, apesar de serem insuportáveis e reclamarem de tudo e de todos, eu os adoro e agradeço de coração a tudo o que eles fizeram e fazem por mim.  
**Posso considerar isso um elogio?  
/**risos/  
_**O que fazer? Eu demoro muito a confiar nas pessoas, sendo que sou uma bela de uma cabeça dura... u.u**  
_Ainda bem que ela admite...  
/risos/

Cacá – _Você também sofre de dupla personalidade? Ah, eu também. /realmente, fica difícil escolher entre o Remo e o Sirius... ai,ai... e o Tiago também... mas ele já é da Lily, e por isso, fica mais difícil.../  
_Ah, sem problemas. A maldição é passada somente para humanos. E, por isso, eles podem levar diversas mordidas e arranhões, mas não adquirem a maldição. E, se por um acaso fosse o contrario, você acha que eu deixaria meus amigos se exporem a um perigo tão grande quanto esse? Longe de mim. Foi muito difícil eu concordar deles me acompanharem nas noites de Lua Cheia como animagos... imagine se a maldição pudesse see transmitida quando eles estão na forma animaga também?  
Mas, ele falou tanto e se esqueceu de um detalhe... a ferida continua quando voltamos a ser humanos... e ainda assim, a maldição não é passada. Bem, é meio complicado de explicar isso.. a gente só sabe.  
_**Não para de fazer perguntas/risos/ Igual a uma pessoa que eu conheço, principalmente quando está nervoso ou preocupado. /olha significativamente para Tiago/  
**_/olha para um lado e para o outro, fingindo não ser com ele/ Quem, eu?  
_**Não, o trasgo montanhês com quem eu vou me casar. /sorri marotamente/  
/**_risos/  
Aí foi uma comparação pesada... /indignado, falando um pouco alto para se sobrepor as gargalhadas de Sirius e Remo/ Querem parar de rir?  
**Lily, devo comentar, se fosse eu, não faria melhor/ torna a rir/  
**_Nossa, temos um milagre aqui, não? Sirius Black admitindo sua imperfeição?  
_É que ele não esta em pleno estado de sanidade mental /voz risonha/  
Devo concordar... Sirius, a graça acabou./ irritado/  
**Eu sei. Mas essa sua cara emburrada, realmente lem...haha.. lembra... um... um... trasg.../ volta a rir/  
**Desisto/ revira os olhos/

Marmaduke Scarlet – _u.u Isso é realmente um problema. Mas, faz como eu faço, sempre que eu termino de escrever a review eu seleciono o texto e copio. Huahaha, você é muito inquieta e são sabe ler de uma vez só?Bem, vou avisando, esse cap também está bem grandinho... quero ver quando eu vou consegui fazer caps menores... u.u  
_Você achou maravilhindo o meu fora/ revira os olhos/ É a vida... E realmente, eu disse a frase errada e estava ali na hora errada. Mas, pense bem, será que seria muito a Lily dizer que tinha um namorado e que era para eu parar de pegar no pé dela e torrar a sua humilde paciência? Eu de certa forma, é claro teria atendito ao pedido dela, numa boa!  
**_Ai eu pergunto... alguém acredita? E eu te falei, Ti. Eu pensei que você já sabia!  
_Ah, Lily, conte outra, você gostava de ser perseguida pelo arrogante do Potter. /sorriso maroto/  
_SIRIUS!  
/_**risos/  
_Ok, quando puder irei ler... Você join na comunidade do Orkut? isso me lembra que eu necessito fazer o meu... u.u_

Marilia Lupin Black – _Você já comentou e eu esqueci de você? Ah, sorry. /corada/ Me desculpe mesmo!  
_**Normal, ela vive se esquecendo de tudo. Até de mim! Que sou alguém tão importante e inesquecível...  
**_/revira os olhos /Como se ele tivesse toda essa importância.  
_**Para você, cara Lisa, é algo que eu tenho plena certeza.**

Anita Joice Belice – _Ah, que bom que você gostou do cap!  
_Ah, foi muito bom da parte da Lily chamar o Prewett de Prewett, só gostaria que ela tivesse me chamado de Tiago na frente dele /sorriso maroto./  
_**Ah, como ele sonha...  
/**_risos/

Mellody SNI – _Você gostou do cap? Que bom! Fico feliz!  
_Realmente cara de cervo abandonado eu sofri muito e ainda sofro por causa dessa ruiva...  
_**Quer um lenço Ti... /voz doce/ Ou então um lençol para se pendurar no teto e se enforcar/sorriso maroto/  
**_/risos/  
Merlim, devia ter arranjado uma mulher menos marota. Lily/indignado/ Eu sou seu futuro marido! Você devia aumentar minha auto-estima e não me botar mais para baixo.  
**/sorriso maroto /Acho que ela esta interessada em aumentar outras coisas...  
****_SIRIUS!  
_... como por exemplo, a modéstia dele. /sorri marotamente/  
**_Eu simplesmente AMO as T/L, mas amo ainda mais os marotos menos um certo rato asqueroso! Tanto que todas as minhas fics, já publicadas, são deles. Eu tenho uma song fic, não publicada, que é H/G, mas também tem uma versão T/L... que serão publicadas futuramente._

Rêzinha -** /sorri marotamente /Claro, concordo plenamente com você! Perfeito, de todo o universo, somente euzinho aqui. /pisca o olho/  
**_**Lisa, realmente, eu não sei como você agüenta o Sirius se gabando a cada frase proferida.  
**__Ah, com o tempo eu já me acostumei. Mas ele calado é ótimo. /sorri marotamente/_

**Não quer me calar com um beijo agora, Lisa?  
**_Ah, não, eu sei que você não vai prestar atenção em mim enquanto não terminar de ler a reviews /apontando para o PERFEITO, nitidamente visto/  
_**sorri amarelo /Como é que você soube?  
**_Te conheço mais do que gostaria de conhecer...  
/_risos/  
**Como assim defeitos/indignado/ Eu não tenho defeitos! Afinal, sou perfeito/pisca o olho e sorri marotamente/  
**Falando verdadeiramente agora. O Sirius quando acorda não é uma visão bonita de se ver nem normalmente é, quanto mais depois do "sono de beleza". Principalmente se ele teve insônia na noite anterior /não aconselho você acorda-lo quando isso ocorre.O problema é que, geralmente, quando você descobre isso, pode ser tarde demais... a fera já foi despertada/  
**Você não vai me defender Liz/cara de cachorro molhado misturado com o olhar do gato de botas de Shreck 2/  
**_Quem? Eu? E você me defende quando eu sou atacada por um acaso/ergue a sobrancelha_/  
risos  
**Ah, tem razão. Mas mesmo assim, você deveria me defender!  
**_Mas eu te defendo, Sirius. Só que do seu ego.  
/r_isos/  
_Concordo. Dos homens em questão, ele devia começar pelo Sirius.  
_**As vezes chego a pensar que ela não me ama...  
**/risos/  
**Beijos aceitos... e so uma pergunta... quem é Xuxa?**  
_Sirius, o programa da Xuxa é complexo demais para a sua humilde mente... não acho que você vá gostar.  
_/risos/

Sarah Lupin Black – **Sim, mas ele custa a admitir… Cervo e VEADO! São da mesma espécie... ou seria família? Ah, sei lá. /a autora deve saber... ou quem sabe não./ Mas, o que importa é que eles tem chifres, são quadrúpedes e têm uma forma um tanto quanto graciosa e _feminina_ de se mover. Sendo assim, chego a conclusão que, sendo a forma animaga, o reflexo da humana, o Pontas é das duas coisa uma ou as duas mesmo veado ou corno. /sorri marotamente/  
**/revira os olhos e joga uma almofada em Sirius/E você só sabe babar, arrotar e dormir. Quando envelhecer vai ficar com uma pança enorme que não vai dar nem para ver o... e com uma careca mais oleosa do que o nariz de gancho do ranhoso. /sorri marotamente/  
/risos/  
**Poxa, aí você pegou pesado...**  
/risos/  
Quem mandou me chamar de veado e corno/irritado/  
**Ora, e você não é?  
**SIRIUS BLACK!  
**Mas eu não sou pançudo e careca. /olhar indignado/  
**/risos/  
**Você não pode ser corno, mas veado é!  
**Você AINDA não pode ser pançudo, mas careca já esta. /sorri marotamente/  
/risos/  
**TIAGO PONTAS POTTER, DESFAÇA ISSO AGORA!  
**Oras, fale com a Lisa, foi ela que pediu para eu lançar o feitiço.  
**Até você, Liz?  
**_/risonha /Desculpe querido, não resisti. Pode desfazer o feitiço, Tiago.  
_Hum... /sorri marotamente/ Eu não sei como desfaz.  
**O QUÊ/ avança para cima de Tiago/  
**Ele sempre leva tudo a sério... revira os olhos e desfaz o feitiço  
_**Que jeito... o para mim, Tiago Potter era o ser mais inconfiável do universo!  
**__Ah, ainda vou fazer o meu orkut eu sempre me esqueço.. u.u. Mas, não se preocupe, quando eu tiver, te comunicarei  
_**Orkut? E-mail? Hehehehe, só se for o da autora. Foto minha? Bem, a autora tem várias... hehehehehe/ sorri marotamente /Ela é má, não? Nem passa para você.  
**_/revira os olhos/ Isso é o que dá deixar Sirius Black fuçar o que tem no meu pc._

Kakamelo – _Desculpe Sirius e Lily, mas eu tenho que comentar... Tiago Potter, com camisa branca, molhado... com aquele peitoral definido à mostra por baixo da camisa quase que transparente colada no corpo... /Ta calor aqui, não/  
_/corad/o Er, bem... Lisa, será que você podia se controlar/olha discretamente para Sirius/  
_**É minha impressão ou ela está de olho no Tiago/levanta a sobrancelha para a amiga/  
**__/corada/ Desculpe Lil, mas não pude resistir... Você podia andar sem camisa de vez em quando, não, Tiago/ela pisca o olho para Tiago, no que este sorri pelo canto dos lábios/  
_**LISA DELACOURT!  
**_Ah, como a vingança é doce... /sorri marotamente /Viu como eu me sinto quando VOCÊ paquera outras, Sr Black?  
__**Ela devia ao menos falar com a amiga que era mentira, não?  
**__Cara, Lily, o que eu disse não foi de todo mentira... Ah, não vai dizer que o seu noivo tem um corpo divinamente maravilhoso?  
_Estou gostando os elogios/ sorri marotamente/  
Hum, acho melhor eu sair daqui.../ olha para o rosto totalmente corado e enciumado de Sirius.../ não quero ficar entre o fogo cruzado.  
_Mas nada do que se compare ao meu cachorrinho. /sorri marotamente e pisca o olho para Sirius/  
_**Você devia descrever também, não?  
**_O seu eu não descrevo Sirius, eu toco. O que é muito melhor. /sorri marotamente/_

Mazinha Black – _Que bom que esta gostando da minha fic... fico feliz!  
_**Siricutico/sorri marotamente/ Esse apelido é novo para mim...  
**_A relatos marotos é a sua favorita? Ah, fico muito feliz em saber disso! Ah, não se preocupe, irei passar lá.. quem sabe, não deixo essas criaturas que atazanam a minha humilde vida comentarem também... hehehehehehe._

Sinistra Negra – _rsrsrs. Normal, o syte costuma fazer isso às vezes. Mas eu sempre seleciono o texto e copio antes de publicar.  
__**Sim, faltou pouco para eu ficar... Sorte que na manhã seguinte eu fui direto para a Ala Hospitalar e tomei uma bela poção fortificante.**_

_/sorriso maroto/ Tortura chinesa? Porque você não me disse isso antes! Sim, sim/sorriso malévolo, enquanto esfrega as mãos como uma maluca... brincadeirinha/ seria um sofrimento lento e doloroso. Quer experimentar, Sirius/imaginando trancando o Sirius numa sala escura e sombria, amarrando-o numa cadeira e abre um sorriso ao imaginar a cara de tédio e aborrecimento dele quando a zilhionézima gota de água cai na sua testa... hehehehehe/  
_/**sorriso amarelo/ Merlim, vocês chegam a dar medo. Você faria isso comigo Liz? E você Sini/posso ter chamar de Sini, ou não/  
**_Ah, sim, eu deixo você usar essa técnica contra o Sirius!  
_Ainda bem que ela não falou de mim... /sorriso maroto/  
**Bolo de chocolate/olhos brilhando/ Eu amo bolo de chocolate! Sou apaixonado por bolo de chocolate! Eu ADORO bolo de chocolate... a autora faz e nunca me deixa ficar com a maior parte... divide sempre em partes iguais/cara de cachorro molhado/ Eu como hospede da casa, tenho que ser bem atendido, não?  
**Ele fala assim, até parece que não somos também. /corado/ Você prefere a mim? Er... obrigado. Quanto a torta de morangos... uma das minhas favoritas. /sorri fracamente /Também gosto de chocolates. Agora, se você quiser deixar o Almofadinhas a ver fadinhas e mandar tudo para mim... /sorriso maroto/ eu não me importo, não.  
_Falando assim, até parece que estão mortos de fome.  
_Eu estou! Você só me deu dois pedaços de bolo/indignado/  
_Ah, ta, então eu te dou quatro e fico sem a minha parte/levanta a sobrancelha/  
_**Você sabia que a comida é algo essencial para mim? Eu posso ficar doente, sabia?  
**_Merlim, se ele é assim, imagine o rato asqueroso do Pedro. /revira os olhos/  
_**Bem, o Pedro é um caso a parte/ e bota á parte nisso/  
/**risos/

Paty Felton – _Ah, que bom que você gostou do cap! Ah, ele demorou um pouco, mas o bom disso tudo é que ficou gigante... rsrsrsrs. /acabei me empolgando /Quanto a sua votação, eu deixei para o caso de der empate. Como não deu... rsrsrsrs. Eu coloquei na opção que tinha menos._

Nati Prongs – _Ah, que bom que você gostou da minha fic! Fico feliz! Realmente, é duro tentar controlar esses marotos... eles são impossíveis! Mas damos conta do recado... /sorriso maroto./_

Paula Granger Black – Realmente, foi algo muito ruim de eu ter que suportar. A Lily, a MINHA RUIVINHA, MEU LÍRIO com o IDIOTA do PREWETT? Eu quase entrei em depressão!  
_Me sinto obrigada a acrescentar algo na sua frase... O Sirius com o jeitão de "Eu sou perfeito, sei disso e adoro me gabar... se eu não tiver nada com que faze-lo, eu arranjo".  
/_risos/  
**Eu sou muito fofo na forma humana e animaga/ Ah, eu sei que eu sou... hehehehehe./ Não morder o Pontas? Huahahaha, problema dele se inventou de me acordar, e ele ficou com a pata desmunhecada.  
**Grande amigo, você é! Eu devia era ter te deixado se enforcar com os lençóis, seu cachorro.  
**Ah, Pontas, você não se lembra do que houve? Você deveria era me agradecer pela mordida /sorriso maroto/  
**Sem comentários.  
/risos/  
_Ah, sim, eu ainda não li o cap dois, mas ela é a continuação da "Reconquistando Tiago Potter", não é? Eu li! Adorei a fic!_

Mille- Evans – _Te deixei com uma felicidade imensa?  
_**Será que foi porque me viu?  
**_/intrometido ele, não/ Que bom! Eu simplesmente adoro dar risada! Me sinto tão bem! Por isso, em geral, eu riu por tudo. /é a vida./ Ah, não se preocupe, as coisas entre o Tiago e a Lílian vão começar a esquentar, mas só a partir do próximo cap.  
__**Somos um casal perfeito? Nossa, obrigada. Bem, o perfeito dos dois é ele... como ele sempre diz mais... eu não vejo tanta perfeição assim. Ti, você sabia que nos últimos meses você está engordando um pouco?  
**_Ah, Lily, não vem com essa história não! Nem venha com suas dietas!  
/risos/  
_**Eu só estava brincando. Mas, você tem toda razão. Perfeito, igual ao Tiago, eu nunca vou achar novamente. Ah, Sirius, nem vem, você não é mais perfeito do que o meu amado Ti.  
**_**É por isso que dizem que o amor é cego.  
/**risos/

Nik Evans Potter – _Ah, que bom que você gosta da minha fic! Fico feliz! Não se preocupe, nenhuma delas será esquecida, prometo!_

Mimi Granger – **Você gostou da expressão/indignado /Nem tava tanto assim... o do Pontas chega a ficar pior do que o meu...  
**Devemos lembrar, Sirius, que o cabelo de Tiago /além do próprio/ já é uma anomalia da natureza e nem com os melhores feitiços dos melhores feiticeiros, e as poções dos melhores mestres de poções, teria alguma solução. Já o seu... /voz risonha/ estava realmente hilário aquela manhã. Juro, se você me acordasse com aquele cabelo, eu pensaria que estava num filme trouxa de terror.  
/risos/  
**Ah, ta... como se eu fosse um maluco da machadinha e fosse te matar na melhor das oportunidades...  
**Não. Eu morrerria de susto mesmo.  
/risos/  
_Eu tenho tiradas ótimas? Nossa, obrigada. Eu pensei em fazer o "Bond. James Bond." só que aí desisti /acho que foi por causa do tédio da Lily, porque o Tiago estava torrando a paciência dela... rsrsrsrsrs. Aí se ela dissesse "Bond. James Bond", ele responderia "Seria um ex-namorado seu? Lily, quem é esse tal de James? Por que você nunca me contou?" e por aí iria.../ Eu tava ouvindo a musica "Die Another Day" da Madonna que é trilha sonora de um dos filmes do James Bond e me veio a idéia de colocar essa citação. Rsrsrsrsrs.  
_**Resta saber se ela vai querer brincar comigo /sorriso maroto./ Eu voltar a ser criança? indignado Mas aí eu não vou poder...  
**Será que ele não pensa em mais nada alem _disso?  
_Deixa o coitado, Tiago. A Lisa o deixou de molho por mais de um mês. Deve estar com as energias totalmente acumuladas. Talvez até dando teias de aranha, já.  
/risos/  
_Eu apareci hoje. Decidi de uma vez por todas tomar as rédeas dessa situação. Da próxima vez que ele sair muito da linha, ele vira eunuco.  
_**/olha para Lisa com um sorriso amarelo/ Você _não_ faria isso.  
**_Por que não? Basta me dar um motivo, Sirius Black. E não hesitarei em faze-lo... /sorriso malévolo/  
_**Claro, as brigas são sempre relacionadas com o Tiago e a Lílian. É sempre assim, quando eles não arranjam motivos para brigar entre si, arranjam para brigar por causa do outro... Ai eu te pergunto... isso não é para endoidar qualquer pessoa?  
**Bem, se a Lily aceitasse ter saído comigo, ela não brigaria com a "filha de uma mandrágora" /gostei desse apelido... hehehehehehe/. Mas, como ela disse não /como quase sempre/... eu tive que apelar. Quanto ao caso do Gideão Prewett. A culpa NÃO foi minha /bem, de certa forma, não foi, eu ia sair na boa! Ele que me chamou de volta e eu não recuso desafios. Mas, vamos comentar... para um maroto, minha briga foi mais civilizada do que a de Lílian.  
_**Ah, ele chama de civilizada quase arrancar meus pulmões fora por causa de um feitiço. Eu acho que, se eu não intervisse e me machucasse e depois a Mcgonagall aparecesse, um dos dois sairia morto do duelo.  
**_Não duvide disso. Acho que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, o Gideão e o Tiago ainda guardam essa rixa dos tempos de Hogwarts. Você viu a cara dele quando o Gideão foi conversar com você ontem numa reunião da Ordem, Lily?  
**_Não, por que?  
_Era de dar medo. Acho que ele parecia um Rábeo-Corneo Húngaro, com conjuntivite, tentando proteger o ninho... só faltava soltar fogo pelas ventas. O que eu não duvido que ele tenha feito...  
/**risos/  
**Fora que, quando ele avista o Gideão ao LONGE, e você está do lado dele. Ele faz QUESTÃO de te abraçar ou até grudar rente ao corpo com um feitiço adesivo com um olhar de quem diz "Ela é minha, não encosta".  
/**risos/  
Só digo um nome Sirius... Amos Digorry.  
/risos/  
**Ah, mas aquele idiota é passado, não é Liz?  
**_Mas você faz quase que o mesmo que Tiago faz quando o avista de vez em quando.  
/_risos/  
**Traidora.  
**_Sou apenas realista.  
/_risos/

Mari-Buffy – _Ah, que bom que você gostou. Bem, pretendo fazer o meu orkut hoje. Você já adquiriu o vocabulário "Assim Magoa"? rsrsrsrs. Eu também... u.u  
_Ficou com dó de mim? Realmente, a Lily não devia ser tão má comigo.../ cara de cervo abandonado/ Quanto tempo eu esperei por ela... se fosse outro, já teria desistido.  
_**Se você era inconfiavel, Tiago? O que você queria que eu fizesse, me jogasse em seus braços quando me descobrisse apaixonada por você?  
**_Até que seria uma boa. /sorriso maroto/ Agora também, o que acha/se aproxima de Lily para beija-la/  
**Que seja bem longe de mim... não estou para castiçal hoje... /sorriso maroto/  
**Merlim, com um amigo desses, a pessoa nem precisa de inimigo... /revira os olhos/  
/risos/  
**A Lisa não quer nada comigo /por agora, porque vocês tem que ter algo um com o outro?**

PattyNicholleLupin – _Voto computado. __Que bom que esta gostando da fic.  
_/corado a cada palavra lida /Er, obrigado. /mais vermelho ainda/  
**Achei bom você parar mesmo, ou o Reminho aqui ia explodir. Eu me gabo? Ah, sim, as vezes, mas por que posso... /sorriso maroto/ Bem, o Remo não o faz porque ele não quer... rsrsrsrsrs. O que posso fazer se sou realista?  
**Idem./ sorriso maroto/  
**Você adora me imitar, não é?  
**Bem, eu ia falar a mesma coisa /e primeiro, mas você, como o cachorro enxerido que é, tomou o teclado só para si... Então, para quê falar tudo o que você disse novamente, se eu posso resumir tudo em uma palavra?Ah, e se sua mente minúscula não sabe o significado da palavra "Idem", eu te falo Sirius. Ela significa a mesma coisa, da mesma forma, igualmente.  
**/feição indignada/ Não sou tão burro igual a você, Pontas.  
/**risos/

* * *

_**Relatos XIII – As coisas podem ficar piores do que já estão? ( Tiago )**_

Minha mão latejava fortemente quando chegamos no dormitório. Sirius e Pedro passaram por mim, enquanto eu fiquei parado no meio do dormitório. O primeiro havia ido até a mesa de cabeceira, enquanto o outro retirava a capa e a jogava em cima da cama. Com um suspiro me sentei na minha cama e retirei a bandagem que estava manchada de sangue.

Cara, isso ta feio... – disse Sirius espiando por cima dos meus ombros.

E não está doendo nem um pouquinho. – disse irônico, num gemido.

Não podemos procurar M. Pomfrey? – disse Pedro receoso.

Ah, e de quebra falamos que somos animagos ilegais... – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

Não tem perigo do Pontas virar lobisomem também? – ele falou novamente, um pouco receoso.

Não. – murmurei rapidamente. – Fui mordido quando estava na forma animaga, como animais a maldição não é passada... apesar da ferida continuar.

Cara, acho melhor você cuidar disso, antes que infeccione ou coisa pior. – Sirius disse preocupado.

Tem razão.

Me levantei e entrei no banheiro rapidamente. Devidamente trocado, eu continuei a olhar as marcas de mordidas, que ainda sangravam um pouco. Murmurei um feitiço de cura e depois a enfaixei. E, com um novo suspiro, me deitei.

Quer parar de suspirar? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto vestia o pijama, lá fora, o sol acabava de nascer. – Se você está assim por causa da Lily, relaxa cara.

É, as coisas não podem ficar piores do que já estão, não é?

Ah, qual é Tiago! – Sirius se sentou na minha cama, emburrado. – Você não vai ficar com essa cara de tristeza novamente, vai?

Devo ser o ser mais azarado desse mundo, não é? – falei com um suspiro. – De todas as garotas do mundo, eu fui me apaixonar justo por aquela que me odeia com todas as forças do universo e um pouco mais.

Sirius riu fracamente.

Não é o fim do mundo... porque ela não te odeia com todas as forças do universo.

Não odiava, mas, a partir de ontem, terá motivos para tanto.

Então, por que não contamos que somos animagos?

Não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – disse num suspiro.

Por mim, contava. A Lisa já sabe mesmo...

Acho melhor irmos dormir... temos um bando de aulas para assistir...

E copiar. – eu sorri, enquanto Sirius revirava os olhos.

_Lílian – O que, devemos comentar, que isso seja uma espécie de milagre Divino, já que vocês não costumam fazer coisas construtivas durante as mesmas._

_Sirius – Ela adora jogar isso na cara da gente, não?_

_( risos )_

Acordei aquela manhã com um profundo mau-humor. Praguejei baixinho quando um pássaro piou perto da minha janela e ajeitei os cabelos com raiva, me sentando na cama com a pior cara que conseguia fazer.

Ih, eu ia desejar bom-dia, mas pela sua cara... acho melhor calar minha boca. – ouvi Lisa dizer enquanto arrumava a sua cama. – Posso saber o motivo de tanta raiva? – ela se sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas. – Não teria um certo Potter no meio, ou teria?

CLARO QUE NÃO! – disse corada de raiva.

Sabia que existem pessoas nesse dormitório que desejam dormir? – disse Alice emburrada.

Não temos culpa se você ficou se agarrando com um certo garoto até altas horas da noite.

Alice abriu o cortinado, totalmente corada

LISA DELACOURT!

Ah, não me diga que não foi verdade? – Lisa falou irônica, enquanto Ana se sentou na minha cama, com um sorriso.

Er... foi, mas não precisa comentar, não é?

Todas nós rimos, enquanto Alice corava mais ainda.

E a Sta Ana Colt não nos contou ainda o que resultou da detenção com o Sr Remo Lupin.

Ana corou furiosamente e olhou para o chão. Ouvi ela murmurar nitidamente. "Merlim, achei que ela tinha esquecido disso..."

Lisa Delacourt jamais se esquece de algo, apenas acha a oportunidade perfeita para dize-lo. – ela piscou o olho e se sentou ao lado de Ana e na MINHA cama.– Vamos Aninha, você não vai deixar sua amiga aqui, a morrer de curiosidade, vai? - e eu digo... a minha amiga não é interesseira?

_Sirius – Concordo._

_Lisa – Você não fica muito atrás, amorzinho._

_( risos )_

Ana tornou a corar furiosamente.

Er, bem...

Ele disse alguma coisa? Ficou te olhando? Te chamou para sair? – disse Alice curiosa, se sentando na cama de Lisa.

Merlim, estou frita ao lado de vocês...

Eu sorri fracamente e fiquei sentada.

Ah, Ana, quanto custa...

Ana me olhou rapidamente.

Ah, não Lily, você também? – disse ela desesperada.

Tenho que mostrar meu lado menos certinho de vez em quando, não é? – todas riram.

Ok. – ela suspirou. – Ele... – ela corou furiosamente. – Hum, bem... ele me beijou e nós vamos sair... juntos.

Ouve um grito geral e Ana foi sufocada por três abraços. Ela corou mais ainda e, quando a soltamos, ela ajeitou os cabelos nervosa.

Agora podem me contar, para onde foi o Remo?

Eu e Lisa nos entreolhamos, Alice exibiu um sorriso amarelo. A Alice também sabia. Nós queríamos contar para a Ana, mas achavamos que isso cabia ao Remo faze-lo, se ele não o fez até agora, é porque não quer que ela saiba.

_Remo – Eu realmente queria que ela soubesse só não sabia como contar._

Vai continuar com essa história, vai? – disse Lisa revirando os olhos.

Claro que sim! Ele todo mês some, ontem ficamos até tarde o esperando lá embaixo e ele não apareceu!

Ana, nós não sabemos! – disse rapidamente.

Claro que sabem! Vocês três vivem escondendo isso de mim! O que ele tem é tão grave?

Hum, acho melhor descermos... – murmurei enquanto me levantava.

Não mude de assunto, Sta Lílian Evans!

Eu não estou mudando de assunto, Ana!

Claro que está!

NÃO ESTOU!

Ana cruzou os braços irritada.

Por que não me contam, hein?

Nós não sabemos! – disse Alice.

Mas que tem algo estranho nisso tudo, ah, se tem. E eu vou descobrir! – disse ela decidida, entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta com força.

Eu e Lisa nos entreolhamos, enquanto Alice suspirava. Quando Ana Colt coloca algo na cabeça, dificilmente pode ser tirado.

_Remo – Eu é que o diga... A Ana é mais teimosa que Tiago, Sirius, Lisa e Lílian juntos!_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Por falar nela, por onde anda sua moreninha?_

_Remo – Hum, ela está na Irlanda, com os pais._

_Sirius – E você deixou?_

_Remo – Bem, ela queria se despedir dos pais, antes de viajarmos para nossas pesquisas, eu passei alguns dias lá, mas tive que voltar, por causa do "presente" de casamento e da Lua Cheia._

_Tiago – É amanhã, não? Merlim, eu estava esquecido._

_Sirius – Normal, Tiago, desde que conquistou sua ruivinha é o que você mais é nesse momento._

_Lílian – Devo concordar com o Sirius..._

_( risos )_

Por um milagre divino, eu acordei no horário... depois percebi que aquele troço irritante que o Remo chama de despertador, estava tocando. Suspirei de raiva, enquanto me levantava. Tiago ainda se encontrava deitado, com o travesseiro por cima da cabeça e o Pedro, bem, ele ainda roncava. Ótimo, sou eu quem tenho que acordar as duas injúrias... Vejamos, porque não Tiago Potter primeiramente?

Num gesto extremamente "gentil" eu me sentei em cima da barriga dele.

Eu não tenho certeza, mas temos aula hoje... – disse sorrindo marotamente.

Hum, quando estiver devidamente acordado, terei o prazer de presencia-las. – disse Tiago com a voz rouca. – Quer fazer o favor de tirar seu traseiro de cima da minha barriga?

Hum... não. E como eu acordei, você também não tem o direito de ficar dormindo, já que é a SUA vez de copiar os assuntos.

Hey! – Tiago tirou o travesseiro do rosto rapidamente. – No último mês fui EU! E como você quer que eu escreva com essa mão assim?

Eu comecei a rir.

Se vire Pontas, pretendo fazer coisas melhores durante as aulas...

Tiago cerrou os olhos emburrado e me empurrou "gentilmente".

Grande amigo você é.

E tenho que te informar, que apenas uma das mãos está impossibilitada para tanto... e, que eu saiba, o sr não é canhoto. – eu sorri marotamente, enquanto Tiago revirava os olhos.

Tiago caminhou lentamente até a janela e a abriu. Um vento gelado entrou por ela, avisando que, futuramente, teríamos uma bela tempestade.

Quando o período da Lua Cheia passar, acho melhor treinarmos um pouco... Desde a última partida que não fazemos isso...

Claro, já que, desde a última partida, seus pensamentos só ficam na Lily. Mas é tranqüilo. Estamos no final de novembro... só vamos jogar contra a Corvinal depois do Natal.

Sim, mas temos que arranjar um novo atacante, não é? Esqueceu que o Sr Thomas desistiu devido a pressão dos NOM's?

Ele não era nem tão bom assim mesmo... – disse marotamente.

Nisso eu tenho que concordar...

Hum, ainda temos que acordar o Rabicho. – vi Tiago sorrir marotamente, enquanto fechava a janela.

Não se preocupem, já estou acordado. Hum, podemos descer...

... Estou com fome. – eu e Tiago murmuramos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Rabicho corava.

Nos rapidamente rimos, enquanto trocavamos de roupa.

Descemos a escada, retomando o assunto do novo atacante. Isso tinha que ser resolvido rapidamente. Nós silenciamos quando ouvimos passos pesados vindos da escada do dormitório feminino.

Olhamos para o lado e encontramos Ana descendo a escadas vermelha de raiva, enquanto Lílian, Lisa e Alice seguiam atrás suspirando.

Será que elas brigaram? – disse Pedro curioso.

Acho que tem dedo do lobinho nessa história... ontem ela não estava querendo saber onde ele estava? – disse Pontas com o cenho franzido.

Nem terminamos de descer todos os degraus e lá estava a moreninha do Remo nos esperando no fim da escada... Merlim, eu realmente fiquei assustado. Ela estava mais vermelha do que Lílian no auge da raiva, os cabelos presos num gracioso rabo de cavalo, com alguns fios escapando dos lados, a gravata pendurada no pescoço, ainda a ser posta, e os braços cruzados. Ela olhou de mim para Pedro e fechou a cara rapidamente.

Cadê o Remo.

Eu e o Tiago nos entreolhamos, enquanto Lisa, Alice e Lílian vinham ao nosso encontro. Vi Lílian revirar os olhos e me encarar significativamente.

Ana, nós...

Onde ele está? – ela repetiu com a voz trêmula.

A gente...

Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, foi uma nova morte na família? – disse ela irada.

Ana, nós realmente não sabemos. – eu fiz a cara mais preocupada que alguém pode exibir.

Vocês, eu até entendo a demora, afinal, estavam agarrando outras por aí! – disse ela com a voz tremendo fortemente. Vi Lílian olhar emburrada para Tiago e ele colocar as mãos no bolso da capa. – Mas e o Pedro?

Estava na cozinha. – disse Tiago rapidamente, ainda com as mãos no bolso.

Ana lançou um olhar desconfiado para Tiago, enquanto as amigas soltaram um novo suspiro.

Certo, Tiago... – ela começou calmamente. – Você disse que o Pedro estava na cozinha... Mas deu UMA da manhã e ele não apareceu! – a voz dela tremeu. – Ele não deve ter ficado tanto tempo lá, não é mesmo? E do mesmo modo, ele não ia com vocês para o encontro, iria? E vocês não mencionaram se ele foi para um.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha no que eu olhei de soslaio para Tiago e depois para Pedro. "Pense rápido, Sirius... o que dizer agora?".

Hum, fiquei numa sala fazendo algumas redações atrasadas.

Eu escondi um olhar surpreso. Pedro dando uma desculpa? Bem, em geral, eram nós que dávamos por ele.

Como? – disse Ana desconfiada.

Er, bem, nós temos uma sala que, em geral, utilizamos sempre para as "reuniões" dos marotos. Como eu havia deixado o meu material lá depois das aulas, quando eu saí da cozinha, resolvi ir lá para terminar os exercícios.

Ah, sei... – ela corou fracamente, mas lançou um olhar para mim e para Tiago, como se desconfiasse. – Mas e então, onde está o Remo?

Reviramos os olhos automaticamente. Merlim, que moreninha mais insistente, com todo o respeito Remo, ela realmente é irritante.

_Remo – Que ela não ouça isso... tenho que concordar com você..._

_Lisa – Olha lá como fala da minha amiga, seu lobo de uma figa!_

_Sirius – Lisa, não adianta fingir, você pensa o mesmo... posso dizer que eu também penso o mesmo de você._

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Sirius!_

_Sirius – Liz, quando você resolve brigar comigo, fica realmente insuportável._

_Lisa – Você que provoca Sr Black._

Nós NÃO sabemos, Ana. – disse Tiago num suspiro.

Ana, vamos descer, ou vamos acabar perdendo o café da manhã. – disse Lílian docemente.

Tiago rapidamente a encarou, um tanto quanto constrangido, a ruiva apenas lançou um olhar para ele que eu pude ver nitidamente a mágoa estampada em seu roso. Pontas suspirou.

Acho melhor irmos também.

Descemos para o salão principal em um profundo silêncio, ainda sentia Ana lançar uns olhares desconfiados a mim. Suspirei, essa Aninha é realmente desconfiada.

Eu pretendia sentar ao lado das garotas, mas Tiago passou rapidamente por elas e se sentou o mais longe possível delas e dos outros Grifinórios. Senti que ele olhou para Lily antes de fazer esse feito.

Acho que ela não me queria lá. – ele soltou um longo suspiro.

Ainda acho que devíamos contar para ela sobre sermos animagos. – sussurrei.

Não.

Você não está temendo contar por causa da sua forma animaga, não é, Pontas?

Tiago corou fracamente no que eu gargalhei.

Não me diga que é por isso... – eu tornei a rir.

Ah, cala essa boca! – disse ele emburrado.

Só porque você é veado?

Cervo, cervo! – ele bufou de raiva. – Não é por isso, Sirius.

Não? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

Hum, bom, em parte não.

E o que é então? – disse risonho.

E se ela resolver contar para Dumbledore? Já sabe o escândalo que isso daria? A gente pode ser preso, sabia? É um crime contra o Ministério.

Não acho que a ruivinha contaria...

Sirius, ela não é a Lisa... – disse Tiago repreendedor.

Tiago, você não podia temer falar isso só por que a Lily é uma monitora... ela saberia que isso não meteria só a você, mas a mim numa enrascada... e de certa forma, ao Remo também.

Tiago me olhou enciumado.

Quer dizer que se eu fosse o único a ser Pontas... – ele disse quando uma sextanista se sentou ao lado dele. – ...ela não exitaria em me delatar? – disse ele com os braços cruzados.

Eu comecei a rir.

Não, Tiago, eu não quis dizer isso...

Você está dizendo que a Lily GOSTA de você? – ele me interrompeu, no que eu revirei os olhos.

Não, apenas que... se você está receoso de falar com ela, eu estou dizendo que você não será o único a ser metido nessa enrascada. Se ela decidir te delatar por "odiar" você, ela não o fará, pois vai meter mais pessoas no meio.

Tiago suspirou.

Ela pode muito bem ocultar o fato de vocês dois também serem. – disse ele emburrado.

Merlim, por que você é tão cabeça-dura, hein?

Tenho que sempre pensar no pior quando o assunto é Lílian Evans.

_Lílian – Será que alguma vez ele pensa no melhor quando o assunto diz respeito a mim?_

_( risos )_

Você está sendo exagerado... A Lily não é o monstro que você diz ser quando o assunto é desrespeito à regras... Não fora mesmo você que dissera que ela deixou você e o Gideão usarem magia para limpar a bagunça que fizeram na detenção nas estufas?

Você falou certo... Eu e o Prewett. Garanto que se fosse eu somente, ela não permitiria.

Você não está pensando em desistir dela, está?

Tiago olhou de soslaio para a ruiva.

Não nego que estou começando a pensar sobre essa possibilidade. Faz anos que eu tento, droga! E ela nem aí para mim! Será que vale a pena continuar? Me iludindo cada vez mais?

Pronto, começou as crises de " Eu-irei-definitivamente-esquecer-de-vez-Lílian-Evans-e-está-acabado", bem é o que eu ouço desde o sexto ano... até agora ele não cumpriu a promessa e duvido muito que agora ele vá cumprir.

Vá em frente...

_Tiago – Belo amigo ele é, não? Pensa uma coisa e diz outra..._

_Sirius – Você não me deixou concluir a frase, Pontinhas._

_( risos )_

...a decisão é inteiramente sua.

Tiago suspirou.

Hum, acho melhor irmos para a aula.

Ok. – concordei, enquanto me levantava.

Tiago fez o mesmo, e Rabicho nos seguiu, lançando olhares cobiçosos para a meia torrada deixada. Foi então que eu percebi que não havia comido nada... eu mereço.

Deixamos o salão principal em silêncio. Tiago tornou a colocar as mãos no bolso e eu, ao lado dele, decidi ir observando as paredes e quadros. Pedro seguia um pouco à nossa frente, ajeitando a mochila de vez em quando.

Passamos por Severo Ranhoso Snape, seguido de uns dois sonserinos, sendo um deles meu adorado maninho Regúlo. Eu lancei um olhar mortífero para o Ranhoso e um de desprezo para o imbecil do meu irmão... Não que eu o odiasse... no inicio, até que éramos grandes amigos... até eu decidir bater de frente com os dogmas da família Black e entrar para Grifinória... A gota d'agua foi eles descobrirem que eu era amigo de Tiago Potter. Como Tiago andava cabisbaixo, ele não havia visto a cena esquisita. Eu olhei para trás, segurando a minha varinha, para o caso de um ataque surpresa daqueles sonserinos imbecis. Mas, nada aconteceu, já que, o professor Flitwich passava pelo corredor... acho que eles não seriam tolos o bastante para provocar confusão com um professor presente. Foi então que eu percebi que ao lado do baixinho se encontrava Ana Colt. Revirei os olhos, será que essa moreninha está fazendo o que eu acho que ela está fazendo? Eu olhei para a frente, no que Pedro tornou a olhar para a frente e guardou algo no bolso. Na certa a varinha.

Dei uma cotovelado na costela de Pontas, no que ele olhou para mim surpreso.

Que é? – ele murmurou emburrado.

Você não sabe o que eu acabei de ver...

Claro que eu não sei... – ele revirou os olhos. – Não sou você.

Eu suspirei profundamente, enquanto Tiago abria um sorriso maroto.

Vou ignorar o comentário. Bem, o Ranhoso passou por aqui, acompanhado do meu amado irmãozinho e um outro sonserino.

E daí? – Tiago me encarou surpreso.

Desde quando o Ranhoso anda acompanhado?

Vai ver, ele está pagando para ser acompanhado deles... Com medo de nós.

Eu ri.

Pode ser, mas que é estranho é... E tem mais, tenho a ligeira impressão de que a lobinha está nos seguindo.

Hum... – Tiago mordeu o lábio inferior. – Vai ser um problema para ver o Remo mais tarde...

Talvez seja só suspeita... – eu tornei a olhar para trás e percebi que ela estava conversando com o prof. Flitwich.

É, pode ser... – ele suspirou.

As aulas da manhã ocorreram normalmente. E, mal saímos juntos da aula de Tranfiguração, e percebemos que Ana nos seguia.

Ela realmente é muito desconfiada... – disse num suspiro.

Hora de tomar medidas drásticas... – Tiago sorriu marotamente. – Rabicho, se você quiser pode descer para almoçar...

Mas, não vamos ver o Remo?

Shi. – falei rapidamente e olhei de soslaio para trás. A moreninha pareceu não ter ouvido, pois ajeitou a mochila e olhou para o lado, apesar de ter corado um pouco.

Não vai dar para ir todos ao mesmo tempo... A Ana está nos seguindo.

Ahhh... – disse ele entendendo.

Nos vemos mais tarde na aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ok. – disse ele seguindo direto, enquanto dobrávamos o corredor.

Andamos juntos até o terceiro andar... – começou Tiago depois de alguns segundos. – Depois nos separamos. Você pode ir para a sala comunal e eu vou subir direto para a Ala Hospitalar.

Por que você e não eu?

Aposto que ela vai te seguir...

E se ela te seguir?

Trocamos então... mas ela te segue, tenho plena certeza. E do mesmo modo, fui eu quem copiou os assuntos da manhã para entregar ao Remo.

Ah, e se ela não me seguir, o que eu ganho em troca?

Hum... – Tiago sorriu marotamente. – Eu irei fazer o que você quiser... e se ela te seguir, você faz o que eu quiser. Fechado?

Fechado. – concordei com um sorriso maroto.

Então chegamos no terceiro andar, Tiago seguiu por um corredor e eu segui direto.

Vi Ana parar por alguns minutos, um pouco indecisa, mas, por fim, ela resolveu me seguir. Xinguei o Sr Tiago Potter internamente e segundos depois ouvi alguém me chamando.

Não falei? – disse a face risonha de Tiago, no reflexo do espelho.

Sem comentários. – disse emburrado. – O que é para eu fazer?

Não se preocupe, eu te direi... não sei quando. – ele sorriu marotamente.

_Sirius – Maldito Pontas, não dá vontade de matar?_

_Tiago – Nossa, tanta raiva assim por mim? O que eu fiz?_

_Sirius – Ah, que cínico... você ainda me paga, Sr Pontas!_

_Tiago – Mas o que foi que eu fiz..._

_Sirius – Nada, esse fato ainda irá ser narrado... Hunft! Seus futuros filhos irão conhecer quem é o verdadeiro Tiago Potter através desses relatos!_

_Tiago – Resta saber se eu e a Lily consumaremos o nosso casamento..._

_( risos )_

Eu coloquei o espelho no bolso e segui para a Ala hospitalar. Encontrei M. Pomfrey cuidando de uma garota que tinha se cortado na aula de poções. Eu rapidamente pus a mão enfaixada no bolso e a encarei sorrindo.

O que veio fazer aqui, Sr Potter?

A garota corou furiosamente e soltou um gritinho.

Tiago Potter!

Eu rapidamente virei meu rosto e a encarei surpreso.

Hum, esse é o meu nome. – eu ergui uma sobrancelha. A garota era uma loira que eu reconheci ser segundanista e corvinal.

Que honra conhece-lo! – ela praticamente deu pulinhos de alegria. – Você joga muito bem, é muito lindo, fofo, eu te vi azarando o Snape ano passado... você é tudo! Perfeito...

A garota começou a falar sem parar no que eu abri um sorriso amarelo. Ela me lembrou levemente a Karla no início da perseguição dela... Por falar nisso, por onde anda ela?

Mana, você está bem, quando eu soube do acidente vim... TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Porque eu fui falar? Eu revirei os olhos enquanto ela me abraçava pelo pescoço, ou seria me enforcava?

Pelo amor de Merlim, isso aqui é um recinto hospitalar! – disse M. Pomfrey emburrada.

Desculpe M. Pomfrey. – disse ela um pouco constrangida. – Ah, Tiiiiiiiiiii! – ela abaixou o tom de voz e me apertou novamente.

Hum, Karla, você ta me sufocando... – falei rouco.

Ah, desculpa. – ela me soltou, no que M. Pomfrey tornou a olhar para a irmã da criatura, que tinha os olhos brilhando para mim. – Mas é que, faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo.

"Graças a Deus." Pensei com um suspiro.

M. Pomfrey, vai demorar muito?

Esqueci que a enfermeira odeia ser apressada, ela lançou um olhar irritado para mim e tornou a olhar para o corte na mão da garota.

Hum, certo vou esperar.

O que você tem, Tiii? – disse ela sorrindo.

Hum, estou com uma dor de cabeça... Acho que fui picado por um bicho. Acho que foi na...

Pode sair Sta Silan, está liberada.

Karla rapidamente abraçou a irmã, num gesto desesperado.

Ainda está bem mesmo irmãzinha?

Sim... – a garota ainda olhava para mim... Tenho sorte dela não ser Grifinória.

Ahhhh, posso ficar aqui? – disse a garotinha sorrindo, no que eu sorri amarelo, e olhei de soslaio para o quadro que dava acesso a passagem onde o Remo estava se recuperando.

M. Pomfrey lançou um olhar irritado para a garota.

Não acho que tenha a necessidade de vocês segurarem o Sr Potter enquanto ele é examinado.

Elas rapidamente lançaram um olhar fuzilante para a enfermeira e, com um último abraço apertado, Karla se despediu de mim, e segurou a mão da irmã.

Ah, olá Evans. – eu ouvi ela murmurar risonha. – Tchauzinho, Tiii!

"Quando você achar que as coisas não podem ficar piores do que já estão, duvide, elas podem!" pensei olhando para cima. "Merlim, por quê comigo?".

Lily? – eu me virei para trás.

Não, Potter, a Lisa. – ela revirou os olhos.

Hey, a Evans vai ficar? – disse Karla rapidamente, antes de fechar a porta.

Claro, Silan, estou com a garganta doendo, acho que é gripe. – disse ela rapidamente.

Ou então porquê grita demais. – disse ela provocativa.

Lílian apenas cerrou os olhos, corada de raiva. Depois ela soltou um longo suspiro.

Sugiro que saiam imediatamente Sta's Silan. – disse M. Pomfrey profissionalmente. – Isso aqui não é uma casa de festas.

Karla lançou um olhar fuzilante para Lílian e saiu batendo a porta.

Podemos ver o Remo, agora?

Eu olhei surpreso para Lílian. Eu achava que ela não o visitava.

Claro. – ela sorriu. – Ele estava a espera de vocês.

Sempre achei que a enfermeira tinha uma afeição especial pelo Remo, era o único que ela não ralhava por visitarmos e até nos deixava ficar mais tempo do que normalmente ela deixaria.

Ela rapidamente se virou e trancou a porta da Ala Hospitalar com um feitiço, depois se virou para o quadro de uma antiga enfermeira e murmurou a senha.

Trinta minutos, senhores.

Assentimos, todo mês é a mesma coisa... como se eu não soubesse.

É a primeira vez que você vem? – disse rapidamente, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor que dava acesso ao quarto em que ele se encontrava.

Não, sempre venho por esse horário.

Mas, por quê...

Eu fazia o possível para evitar vir quando você estava presente.

Eu engoli em seco.

Lily, você esta magoada comigo? – disse com a voz rouca.

Ela parou no meio do corredor e cruzou os braços, me encarando firmemente.

E por que estaria, Potter? Por você ter saído com uma garota? Normal, vindo de você.

Eu...

E essa garota só pode ter sido a Karla.

Lily...

Olha, Tiago, eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok?

Ela se virou de um modo um tanto quanto gracioso, achei eu, e recomeçou a andar.

Levantei a sobrancelha ao perceber que ela estava sem capa, diminuí o passo para ter uma visão melhor do belo par de pernas que ela deixava à mostra.

Se não quiser perder os olhos, sugiro que pare de olhar para o que está olhando, Potter.

Eu ri fracamente.

Bem, você está sem capa porque quer...

Eu não sabia que você viria para cá.

Mas... – eu comecei, mas me calei. Estaria ela indo assim para conquistar o Remo?

_Tiago – Pode me explicar, ruivinha?_

_Lílian – Eu estava com calor e sei muito bem que o Remo não é um tarado feito você, que é só eu vestir algo curto, já fica lançando olhares cobiçosos para cima de mim._

_Tiago – Eu tenho culpa de você ter um corpo maravilhosamente perfeito? E nem vem que você faz o mesmo... Ou você acha que eu não vejo você lançar olhares para minhas pernas? Garanto que está com uma saudade imensa de toca-las, não?_

_Lílian – Digo o mesmo de você._

_( risos )_

A ruiva abriu a porta do quarto fracamente e entrar nele.

Achei que não viria. – ouvi Remo dizer quando viu Lily.

Iria deixar de ver meu grande amigo?

Quando entrei no quarto ainda pude ver o sorriso no rosto de Remo. Ele lançou um olhar estranho para mim, e depois para a Lily.

Vocês...

Nos encontramos por um acaso. – respondi rapidamente, um pouco mais frio do que pretendia.

Hum... – ele sorriu marotamente.

Transformação complicada Remo? – disse sorrindo.

Até que não. – ele lançou um olhar preocupado para mim. – Como está sua mão, Pontas?

Eu corei um pouco, enquanto Lílian se sentava num dos lados da maca. A ruiva me encarou firmemente.

Ah, normal. – eu a tirei do bolso.

Mas, Potter, está sangrando! Olha as bandagens sujas! – disse Lílian rapidamente.

Está? – eu olhei para a mão. – Nem reparei... – completei e suspirei. Deve ter sido quando eu fechei a mão com raiva. – Depois eu cuido. – eu abaixei o braço e coloquei a mão no bolso novamente.

Como assim, depois? – ela se levantou irritada. Eu lancei um olhar para o Remo, no que ele sorriu amarelo. Lílian rapidamente puxou o meu braço, tirando a minha mão de dentro do bolso. Antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa para impedi-la, ela segurou meu pulso fortemente e observou a mão enfaixada. – Potter, você tem que cuidar disso... para que serve a Ala Hospitalar?

Hum, Lily, não precisa. – disse rapidamente.

Por que não?

Lily, eu mordi o Tiago sem querer. – disse Remo rapidamente, me lançando um olhar significativo.

Remo... você... o Tiago... – ela engoliu em seco.

Não! – ele disse risonho. – Eu, bem... tive um sonho ontem, pensando que estava transformado, o Tiago tentou me acordar e eu acabei mordendo a mão dele.

Eu sorri para Remo, completamente aliviado.

E ontem, enquanto eu cortava alguns ingredientes para a poção, acabei me cortando. – eu sorri. –Hum, acho que deve ser por isso que estão demorando a cicatrizar... Será que ficou alguma seiva de...

E por que não falar com a M. Pomfrey? – ela me interrompeu rapidamente.

Eu e o Remo nos entreolhamos.

Odeio quando vocês se entreolham. – disse ela emburrada, cruzando os braços.

Bem, é que... – eu e o Remo falamos ao mesmo tempo.

A porta se abre rapidamente, e por ela entra Sirius sorridente.

Sentiram minha falta, meus amores? – ele piscou o olho. Merlim, se eu pudesse, beijaria o Sirius naquele momento... no rosto, antes que ele fale qualquer coisa.

_Sirius – Não precisa esconder os desejos mais íntimos que afloram em você devido a sua forma animaga, Pontas... contanto que não queira realiza-los, está bom para mim._

_Lílian – Me traindo com seu melhor amigo, Ti?_

_Tiago – Lily, Lily, você já provou e muitas vezes o verdadeiro lado de Tiago Potter… e gosta muito, não é?_

_Sirius – A ruivinha corou..._

_( risos )_

Muitas... – disse sorrindo marotamente. – Tanto que até nos esquecemos de você. Vem cá, como você conseguiu despistar a Ana?

Remo corou fortemente e me encarou, ao mesmo tempo que Lílian.

COMO ASSIM? – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos e rimos.

Você não sabe da última da sua amada... – disse Sirius sentando na maca de Remo.

O que tem ela... – ele engoliu em seco, enquanto eu me sentei do outro lado e, para minha intensa surpresa, a Lilian ficou em pé do meu lado. – Ela sabe... ela sabe o que eu sou? – ele empalideceu.

Não, ela não sabe. – disse rapidamente. – Mas anda desconfiada de que a gente anda escondendo algo dela. Remo, eu achava melhor a gente contar que...

NEM PENSEM NISSO! – ele gritou. – Eu não... eu não quero.

Remo! A Ana tem o direito de saber! Todos nós já sabemos, o resultado que terá não será diferente do que nós tivemos quando descobrimos! – disse Lílian irritada. – Por acaso deixamos de ser seus amigos? Não digo que o fato me chocou, mas, sinceramente, ser o que você é, me fez gostar mais ainda de você! Por que, mesmo tendo essa maldição a ser carregada você é um ótimo homem, um grande amigo e irmão... e de todos que estão presente aqui, o que mais merece ser feliz é você.

Sirius riu quando Remo corou furiosamente e eu fechei a cara. Por que ela nunca fala tão doce assim comigo? Eu me indigno com isso! Sinceramente, eu pensei que a Lily ia soltar um "Eu te amo Remo Lupin!" a qualquer minuto.

Nós te adoramos Remo. – hum, pelo menos não foi o que eu pensava que seria. – E não é por você ser o que é que vamos deixar de ser seu amigo.

Remo corou mais ainda.

Lily, se você continuar a elogiar o pobre coitado eu acho que ele vai explodir de tanto corar e o Tiago vai avançar para cima dele de tanto ciúmes.

Eu e o Remo lançamos um olhar mortífero para o cachorro de uma figa, no que ele gargalhou.

Falei mentira?

Não. – disse emburrado. – Mas não precisava falar, não é?

Sirius sorriu marotamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

A Aninha realmente está de marcação cerrada com nós marotos, para eu despista-la deu um trabalho danado... Tive que pedir ajuda para a Lisa.

Acho que não foi nenhum incômodo para ela. – eu sorri marotamente.

Ah, depois dela ter bradado por eu te-la agarrado por trás, ela concordou.

Eu e Remo rimos.

Sim e o que tem a Ana?

Ela ta seguindo a gente como um cão de caça...

Por isso ainda acho que seria bom que você contasse para ela. – repetiu Lílian seriamente.

Mas eu NÃO quero contar por agora, ok?

Mas, Remo, pense bem... como nós... – Sirius rapidamente se calou e olhou de soslaio para Lílian.

Não vejo problema algum. – disse ele entendendo o recado.

Do que vocês três estão falando, hein? – Viu como ela é? Eu NEM estava conversando e ela já me mete no meio... é a Lily.

Nada. – disse Sirius e Remo ao mesmo tempo.

Coisas marotas, Lily. – disse sorrindo marotamente.

Odeio ficar sem entender nada... – disse ela revirando os olhos. – Por que vocês não me dizem?

Por que o Pontas NÃO deixa. – Sirius sorriu marotamente e olhou para mim, no que eu corei de raiva.

Pontas? – ela olhou de Sirius para Remo e de Remo para mim. – Ah, o Potter. – ela constatou ao observar meu cabelo. – E por que ele não deixa?

Pergunte para ele, ué. – Sirius alargou o sorriso.

Me digam, não dá vontade de esganar uma criatura como essa? Colocar num triturador e faze-lo em picadinhos? Sirius Almofadinhas Black, você me paga!

Ora, se o Potter não quiser falar, que não diga então. – ela me lançou um olhar irritado, me empurrou "gentilmente" e se sentou no MEU lugar, eu comecei a rir.

Você está morta de curiosidade, não é ruivinha? – eu sorri marotamente.

Não. – ela cruzou os braços e me encarou de soslaio... Ah, como eu amo quando ela faz isso.

_Sirius – E eu humildemente pergunto... O que você não ama nessa ruivinha? Até se ela te der um tapa você fica satisfeito!_

_( risos )_

Nem um pouquinho. – ela completou.

Sirius começou a gargalhar, no que eu ri também, Remo exibiu um fraco sorriso.

Ótimo, você é um belo amigo Sr Remo Lupin. – disse ela indignada, no que Remo riu.

Lily, a culpa não é minha, brade com o Pontas, ele que se recusa perminantemente a te contar, e proíbe os outros de faze-lo.

Merlim, estou cercado de traidores. Eles estão jogando a Lily CONTRA mim. Eu mereço!

Tudo bem, eu não ligo.

Transformação difícil, Aluado? – Sirius sorriu.

Boa, na medida do possível. – Remo suspirou.

Pronta para a próxima?

Acho que sim. – ele sorriu fracamente.

A porta do quarto se abriu e por ela entra uma enfermeira ligeiramente corada.

Eu disse TRINTA minuto garotos, e vocês estão aqui a quarenta. Agora deixem o Sr Lupin, descansar.

Ok. – concordamos rapidamente.

Sirius se levantou com um sorriso maroto.

Uniforme novo, Tia Pomfrey? – Sinceramente, estou achando o Sirius feliz demais para o meu gosto. O que esse cachorro anda aprontando? Seria contra mim? Espero que não.

A enfermeira revirou os olhos, apesar de ter sorrido.

Sem gracinhas, Sr Black.

Até amanhã, então. – ele piscou o olho.

Eu me levantei balançando a cabeça levemente. Esse Sirius. Minha ruivinha seguiu atrás de mim.

Até mais Remo. – disse sorrindo. – Ah... eu já ia me esquecendo. – eu tirei a mochila dos ombros e a apoiei em cima da maca, abrindo-a rapidamente. – Antes que você arranque meu pescoço. – ele riu fracamente, enquanto eu sentia o olhar da enfermeira em mim. – Aqui estão as anotações da manhã.

Olhei de soslaio para a Lily, ela continuou o caminho normalmente... ou seja, ela ainda está irritada comigo... por algo que eu NEM fiz... esse mundo não é injusto?

Ah, obrigado... vou começar a estuda-las agora mesmo.

Eu reprimi um revirar de olhos, se eu fosse o Remo, a última coisa que pensaria durante o período de Lua Cheia era estudar... Mas, fazer o quê? Ele é um CDF mesmo.

Só você mesmo Remo. – disse risonho, enquanto recolocava a mochila nas costas.

Pensei que não sairia, Sr Potter. – disse a enfermeira repreendedora.

Cara M. Pomfrey... – sorri marotamente. – Não se preocupe, deixamos seu adorável paciente inteiro.

A enfermeira revirou os olhos, enquanto Remo ria.

Sirius me esperava no final da passagem, eu olhei ao redor e não encontrei aquels rubros cabelos tão conhecidos e quase intocáveis para mim... Suspirei.

Pontas, Pontas... você vai acabar enlouquecendo de vez...

Correção Sirius, já estou louco... louco por essa ruiva.

Hum, vamos para a aula.

E já começou?

Bem, daqui a cinco minutos.

Eu sorri marotamente.

Vamos de uma vez, então.

_Lílian – Minha vez, por favor... Querido Pontas._

_Tiago – Ela não é interesseira?_

Eu andava apressada para não perder a aula... eu simplesmente NÃO podia me dar ao luxo de perder uma aula nessa época, principalmente uma das minhas favoritas... Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Acho que essa, sem dúvida, é uma das melhores aulas que existe nesse castelo. Meio ofegante, eu cheguei a tempo. Lisa estava sentada ao lado de Ana, que me olhou estranhamente, Merlim, ela ainda está com a desconfiança de que sabemos de algo... por que ela tem que ser assim? Suspirei.

Dei de ombros e me sentei numa das últimas fileiras... ligeiramente irritada. Eu devia ter vindo mais cedo! Agora todos os bons lugares foram ocupados... Com um novo suspiro, coloquei as mãos no queixo e apoiei os cotovelos em cima da mesa. A Alice, pude perceber, estava conversando com uma Corvinal sextanista, uma vizinha dela. Fechei os olhos lentamente, me lembrando da noite anterior... Por que raios eu fiquei daquela forma só por causa do encontro que o Potter teve? Provavelmente com aquela tal da Karla? Seria a verdade o que ele disse? Eu estou magoada com ele?

Lílian?

Pulei de susto e corei levemente ao ouvir a voz dele do meu lado. Quando o encarei, ainda pude vê-lo se sentar lentamente, depositando a mochila em cima da mesa e exibindo um fraco sorriso no rosto.

Você não se importa de eu me sentar aqui, não é? – ele sorriu fracamente.

Correção: Você já está sentado, todos já se sentaram e ah, o professor já chegou. – disse monotamente.

É mesmo, não percebi. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Hum, Lily, você vai copiar a aula de hoje?

Mas que pergunta, Potter, claro que sim!

Hum, você me empresta depois?

Mas...

Me empresta?

Hã... – eu realmente não entendi o que ele pretendia com aquilo. Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, desconfiada.

Hum, tenho que entregar para o Remo depois... mas, minha mão esquerda tá latejando um pouco e...

Potter, você ainda não cuidou disso? Ficou maluco?

Relaxa Lily, eu não vou perder a mão por causa disso!

Potter, mas...

Devo interromper a aula para vocês dois ficarem a conversar?

Corei furiosamente.

Hum, pode continuar prof Sullivan.

Eu voltei a olhar para a frente, no que ouvi Tiago sussurrar para mim.

Vai me emprestar?

Ta, ta, eu impresto... – disse num suspiro. – Contando que você me deixe cuidar disso depois.

Hum, Lily, você ficou magoada por...

Potter, a aula! – disse com os dentes cerrados.

Ah, certo.

_Sirius – Realmente a Lily vira outra pessoa quando o assunto é aula... Aliás, ela vira uma verdadeira estátua._

_Lílian – Também não exagera, não é, Sirius?_

_Sirius – Lily, você só conversava comigo na época que eu estava brigado com os outros maroto para me alegrar... Mas QUANDO eu e o Remo nos reconciliamos e eu tinha DOIS para torrar a paciência você sempre dizia... "Sirius Black, a gente TEM que prestar atenção na aula!" quando eu virava para o Remo "Nem invente, Sirius", Merlim, me senti tão deprimido... cercado por CDF's... a vida havia perdido o sentido para mim._

_Lisa – Temos uma declaração amorosa de Sirius Black para Tiago Potter?_

_Tiago – Sai para lá, Sirius... Minha praia é outra._

_Sirius – Digo o mesmo sobre mim, Pontas. Até tu, Lisa?_

_( risos )_

A aula foi, de todas, a mais esquisita que um professor podia dar. Eram sobre maldições... maldições imperdoáveis. Me arrepiei completamente quando ele lançou uma "Avada Kedrava" numa aranha.

Olhei para o meu lado e percebi que o Potter estava dormindo. Merlim, COMO ele pode DORMIR numa aula TÃO importante como essa? Ele certa vez me disse que o pai dele era auror... será que ele conhece essas maldições?

Continuei a observa-lo... O achando tão lindo sem os óculos, os braços cruzados sobre a carteira, servindo de apoio para a cabeça, que estava voltada para minha direção. Por um minuto, me senti ligeiramente tentada a passar a mão por aqueles cabelos e acaricia-los... estava tão aérea que, mal ouvi o que o professor disse... eu estava me preparando para começar a acariciar os cabelos dele quando o mesmo se senta em um pulo e eu reprimi um grito de susto.

_Sirius – Só esclarecendo para os desinteressados na aula... O professor disse que iria sortear algumas pessoas para lançar a "Imperius" não dizendo quem seria... e adivinha quem foi o primeiro?_

_( risos )_

O olhar de Tiago estava vago quando ele se virou para mim. Ainda não recuperada do susto, eu olhei incrédula para ele.

Potter?

Eu olhei para a minha frente e percebi que as cadeiras não estavam mais organizada em fileiras e sim em um círculo, com o professor no centro. O prof Sullivan falava algo, mas eu não conseguia entender o que era... Aliás, todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo, mas eu não entendia o que era... Tive a ligeira impressão de que o professor havia lançado um feitiço em mim... talvez para me deixar surda.

_Sirius – Como você adivinhou?_

_Lisa – E adivinha quem fez isso?_

_Lílian – Pela cara do Sirius, com certeza, não foi o professor._

_Sirius – Euzinho, é claro! ( risos )_

_Lílian – O que vocês estavam pedindo para o professor pedir que o Tiago fizesse? Na certa era isso, não é?_

_Sirius – Bem, algumas garotas, quando perceberam que era o Tiago, pediram para o professor mandar o Tiago beija-las... Eu mandei ele imitar um cervo galopando. Já a Lisa, juntamente com a Ana e a Alice, estava pedindo para o professor mandar o Tiago beijar a Lily. Mas, de nada adiantou, pois ele sorteava o que a pessoa iria fazer, em outro vaso._

_Lílian – Traidoras elas, não?_

_Sirius – E não é que são?_

_Lisa – SIRIUS BLACK!_

_( risos )_

**Senti uma sensação de felicidade contagiante… tudo para mim estava ótimo, até a mão nem estava mais latejando.**

Tiago estava parado na minha frente, ainda na mesma posição, só então eu percebi o quanto ele estava perto e o quanto ele estava esquisito. Só então que eu pude perceber que ele estava sobre o efeito da Imperius. Olhei para o professor, ele sorria fracamente. Será que ele vai fazer o que eu estou pensando que ele vai fazer?

**"Diga que não a suporta... você a odeia, ela é a pior pessoa do mundo para você..."**

**Como assim? A pior pessoa do mundo? Ela não é a pior pessoa do mundo para mim... eu gosto ela... eu a amo.**

Ouvi ele balbuciar algo cuja única coisa eu entendi foi um "Amo". O que será que ele queria dizer com isso?

**"A ama?" ****a voz devolveu. "Você a ama então? Hum, que tal você se levantar, puxar a cadeira e se declarar para ela?".**

**Achei a ideia ligeiramente tentadora, empurrei a cadeira levemente, enquanto me levantava.**

Tomei um susto quando ele se moveu novamente, puxando a cadeira, se levantando e depois se ajoelhando aos meus pés.

**"Então comece a falar... Vamos, se declare para ela... diga que a ama..."** **Lil... espera? Eu NÃO vou me declarar para ela... ela ainda me odeia não? E, eu não estou na frente de todo mundo? ****"Vamos, se declare... se declare"**** Me declarar? Sem chance... Ela fica tão linda corada... me declarar? Por que não beija-la? Um gesto vale mais que mil palavras, não? "Não, não se aproxime dela... se declare, apenas se declare".**

Corei furiosamente quando percebi que ele acariciou meus cabelos e se levantou. Algo me dizia para eu sair dali rapidinho, mas não obedeci... me senti presa ao olhar vidrado e ao mesmo tempo brilhante daqueles lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados que ele tinha. Fechei os olhos lentamente, quando percebi que ele e aproximava...

**-Lily? – exclamei surpreso. – Como você...**

Potter? – pude ouvir algumas risadas e algumas exclamações decepcionadas.

**-Como eu vim parar aqui hein?**

Pode soltar meus cabelos? – disse corada um pouco. Tiago estava com o rosto a poucos centímetros dos meus... Merlim, como ele é bonito.

**-Ah, ok.**

**-Parabéns, Sr Potter. Podemos dizer que, de certa forma, você resistiu a maldição Imperius. Queria voltar ao seu lugar, por favor.**

**Eu assenti.**

A próxima enfeitiçada foi a Lisa. Sirius, é claro, foi o mais empolgado de todos, já que, apontava para si próprio pedindo para receber um agarramento daqueles dela... Eu ri de me acabar, pois o mesmo estava gritando que nem um louco do meu lado. É claro que o professor olhou para ele com um olhar fuzilante e depois voltou o olhar para a minha amiga.

A Lisa se levantou da cadeira num pulo e foi para o centro da sala. Com uma breve reverência, ela começou dar rodopios e giros, de uma forma que lembrava muito a dança dos antigos ciganos. A capa balançando levemente a medida que ela dançava e um sorriso no rosto.

A baba vai cair, Almofadinhas. – ouvi Tiago falar do meu lado, para depois começar a gargalhar.

Muito engraçado, Pontas. Muito engraçado. – disse ele com a voz rouca. – Hum, será que ela dança assim normalmente?

Por que não pergunta para ela depois? – Tiago tornou a sorrir marotamente.

Para ela me dar um tapa de volta? Não mesmo.

Até que ela não dança tão mal, Sirius...

Eu revirei os olhos. Ainda não diz que é volúvel... Até a alguns dias atrás não era eu? Hunft! Eu que acreditasse. Marotos!

Sirius corou fracamente.

Tira o olho Pontas, ela é minha.

Ah, o cachorrinho ficou com ciúmes.

Claro que não! – ele cruzou os braços emburrado.

Eu comecei a rir, no que Tiago me acompanhou. Bem, percebi que ele estava fazendo isso para provocar o Sirius.

Eu voltei a olhar para minha amiga e ela, com um último rodopio, parou com o corpo reto, sendo que com as mãos na posição de como quem estivesse tocando castanholas invisíveis. Alguns garotos assobiaram, incluindo Sirius. E alguns outros, além das outras garotas, Tiago, eu e o professor bateram palmas. Lisa rapidamente se consertou, corando lentamente e voltando para o seu lugar.

Ouvi ela murmurar um... "Merlim, o que foi que eu fiz?", enquanto Sirius assobiava quando ela passou por ele.

Bela apresentação, Lisa. Que tal uma em particular mais tarde?

Sr Black, mais respeito em minha aula.

Sim, Sr. – disse ele bem alto. – Mas foi ele que escolheu... Hunft! – ouvi ele sussurrar, no que eu prendi o riso.

Um Corvinal, fez diversos saltos mortais e cambalhotas, no que eu duvidava seriamente que ele saberia faze-lo em estado normal. Uma outra fez uma imitação da Mcgonagall. Depois foi a vez do Sirius.

O maroto caminhou lentamente até a mesa em que Ana e Lisa estavam. Ele ficou assim por muitos minutos. O professor pedia algo para ele. Sirius abriu um sorriso e, se dirigindo à Ana, estendeu a mão à ela. Por um minuto, eu pensei que seria a Lisa.

Aceita essa dança, minha querida?

A morena corou fortemente.

Ah, claro.

Ela se levantou e, de uma maneira elegante e pomposa, o maroto guiou a garota até o meio da sala e, logo depois de uma breve, mas exagerada reverência que fez todos rirem, ele puxou a Ana mais para perto de si e começou a valsar com ela.

Não precisa mais fingir, Sr Black, eu sei que o Sr conseguiu resistir a maldição perfeitamente.

Girando a Aninha e depois parando-a, Sirius deposita um beijo na mão dela, exibindo um sorriso galanteador. Não precisava olhar, mas sabia que a minha grande amiga estava inquieta.

_Lisa – Realmente, aquele cachorro fez de propósito!_

_Sirius – Tudo para agradar o meu amorzinho..._

_( risos )_

Ela me ama... – Sirius disse sorrindo marotamente, quando se sentava ao meu lado, observando Lisa de soslaio.

Você quem diz isso, não?

Eu sei que ela me ama...

Só não quer admitir isso. – ouvi Tiago completar, no que Sirius abriu um sorriso.

Mas...

Já falei muito essa frase. – disse Tiago, no que eu o encarei surpreso. Ele sorriu daquela maneira para mim e eu corei furiosamente. – Mas, agora não digo com tanta freqüência. assim.

O sinal bateu e nos levantamos lentamente. Sirius me abraçou pela cintura e sorriu marotamente, eu o olhei de cima a baixo com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Quem deu permissão? – disse com um olhar quase que fuzilante para ele.

Eu me dei permissão. – ele piscou o olho. – Resta saber se o Pontas também dá.

Tiago – Vejam se um amigo desses não é insuportavelmente insuportável?

Eu olhei de soslaio para Tiago e vi que ele tinha os braços cruzados, enquanto revirava os olhos.

Ela não é nada minha mesmo... – disse ele normalmente.

_Sirius – Ele engana tão bem, não?_

_( risos )_

Mas gostaria que ela fosse, não, Pontas?

Senti meu rosto corar furiosamente, enquanto via que o de Tiago fazia o mesmo.

Ah, Sirius, cala essa boca!

Sirius sorriu marotamente, e me abraçou mais forte.

Sinto que alguém lá atrás vai ficar com ciúmes... – disse rapidamente.

Quem? A Liz? Acho que não. – disse ele com a voz rouca. – Não, se ela não sentir nada por mim, não é?

Eu comecei a rir, no que Sirius me acompanhou.

Quer dizer que eu sou seu objeto de uso para ciúmes em minha melhor amiga?

Por que não?

O que vocês tanto conversam, hein? – disse Tiago olhando para Sirius de soslaio.

Com ciúmes, Pontas?

Nem um pouquinho. – ele sorriu marotamente e só então eu percebi que a Lisa estava do lado dele.

Tiago a enlaçava pela cintura com uma das mãos e ela segurava a mesma firmemente. Ela segurava o ombro dele por trás e se inclinou um pouco para se fazer presente. Sabe você desejar MUITO estar no lugar de outra pessoa? Foi daquela forma que eu me senti no momento. Sirius me abraçou mais forte pelos ombros, fazendo com que eu tivesse que me amparar no peito dele, para não cair. Atrás eu ouvi dois risos conhecidos. Eram Ana e Alice.

Você não tomam jeito mesmo, não é? – disse Lice sorrindo.

Trocaram de par? – disse Ana sorridente, parece que, por um minuto, ela havia se esquecido do Remo finalmente.

Está bom aí, Lily? – disse Lisa sorrindo marotamente. – Não podia estar melhor aqui onde eu estou?

Percebi Tiago tornar a corar um pouco e exibir um fraco sorriso.

Se quiser Lily, eu não faço objeções...

Olhei para Sirius e vi que ele me encarava firmemente.

Vai me abandonar ruivinha?

Eu podia ver o olhar da Lisa sobre mim, sabia também que o Tiago devia estar me observando, enquanto eu encarava Sirius. Sabia também que Ana e Alice deviam estar me olhando. Merlim, Merlim! Odeio pensar sobre pressão.

Por fim, tomei a decisão que, em estado mental normal, eu jamais faria. Me separei do Sirius, no que todos pararam e me encararam.

Você vai mesmo?

Eu olhei de um para o outro, completamente corada. Lisa se separou de Tiago e o encarou de soslaio, exibindo uma expressão que eu não soube informar qual seria.

Vai me abandonar, Lily? – disse o Sirius com voz chorosa.

Eu ri fracamente e encarei Tiago. Ele me olhou de soslaio.

Lily, eu não vou te morder, sabia? E do mesmo modo, eu quero conversar com você.

Eu corei furiosamente e me aproximei dele. Tiago abriu um sorriso magnífico. E eu suspirei. Olhei de soslaio para Sirius e vi que ele sorria marotamente. Completamente com o cérebro estuporado, eu parei de frente para ele, não fazendo e nem tendo a mínima idéia de como me comportar. Me senti a pessoa mais idiota de toda a face da Terra.

_Sirius – Você é, é diferente..._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Vou ignorar o comentário, Sr Black. E você nem me defende não é, Tiago?_

_Tiago – Lily, quanto mais carente você estiver, melhor para mim._

_Sirius – Pois assim você vence e ao mesmo tempo faz o que tanto deseja._

_( risos )_

E, mais idiota ainda, foi a minha reação. Tiago ia passa a mão por cima do meu ombro, no que eu, rapidamente segurei o braço dele, e ergui a mão até a altura dos meus olhos.

Está doendo muito?

Sirius gargalhou enquanto Tiago fazia cara de espanto. Eu corei furiosamente e encarei a mão dele como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Olhei para trás e vi Lisa dar uma cotovelada em Sirius, para faze-lo parar de rir, no que ele gargalhou mais ainda.

Um pouco. – disse ele rapidamente, enquanto revirava os olhos. Eu não me agüentei e comecei a rir, soltando o braço dele gentilmente.

Você adora me deixar na espectativa, não é? – disse ele emburrado, enquanto eu continuava a rir.

Hum, eu não...

Eu terminei a frase com um grito assustado, pois Tiago havia me puxado para perto dele, assim como Sirius o fizera a pouco.

Assim está ótimo. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

POTTER!

Ele diminuiu um pouco o abraço no que eu me ajeitei, enquanto todos riram. Recomeçamos a andar em silêncio e eu percebia que, mesmo depois do susto, meu coração ainda batia rapidamente.

Hum, Lily... desde hoje pela manhã que eu tento ter perguntar isso, mas, você nada diz... ou então desconversa. – ele fez uma pausa e suspirou. – Você... você está magoada comigo porque eu supostamente saí com uma garota ontem? – ele me encarou firmemente.

Eu... – disse com a voz um pouco rouca. – Eu não sei realmente, até porque...

Hum, você me perdoa por eu ter mentido para você? – como assim, mentir? Será que ele não saiu com garota nenhuma? Fiquei extremamente confusa e feliz. Merlim, porque será que eu estou assim?

Potter, eu... – ele desviou o olhar e tornou a olhar para a frente. Senti que ele apertou meu ombro levemente.

Lily, eu não posso esclarecer tudo agora, pois de certa forma, não me sinto preparado para tanto... mas, acredite em mim, ontem à noite eu não tive encontro nenhum.

Eu...

Lily, posso te mostrar o verdadeiro Tiago Potter? Aquele que você insiste em fingir que não existe?

Como assi...

Eu mudei Lily, será que seria muito pedir para você uma chance? Pelo menos para te provar isso, te fazendo então me olhar com outros olhos.

Mas...

Ele suspirou, me interrompendo... novamente.

Sei que meu passado não foi um dos melhores, te maltratei muito, quase te matei, mas... – ele deu uma pausa. – ... seria muito difícil para você aceitar meu perdão... por tudo o que eu fiz a você? Conscientemente ou incoscientemente?

Potter, eu...

Pense nisso. Até mais.

Da mesma forma que ele me pegou, ele me largou e virou o corredor. Eu fique parada que nem uma estátua, no que todos pararam também.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius preocupado.

Não sei, ele... eu não sei.

Pensamentos confusos invadiam minha mente, não me permitindo pensar em nada concreto, meus olhos se arregalaram levemente... sem nem mesmo eu saber porquê.

Lily?

Ele...

Lily?

Meu Merlim…

LILY!

O grito de Ana me despertou dos meus pensamentos.

Que foi?

Eu é que pergunto. – disse ela irritada. Olhei ao meu redor e percebi que o Sirius havia sumido.

Cadê o Sirius?

Ele foi atrás do Tiago. – disse Lisa rapidamente.

Hum, vamos ir jantar. – disse num suspiro.

_Tiago – Veremos a parte final pelo meu lado._

Saí de perto de Lily mal contendo as batidas do meu coração. Sei que ela pode até ter me achado um grosso, mas eu acho que não conseguiria falar tudo o que eu gostaria ( quer dizer, nem tudo eu falei mesmo...). E se não tivesse feito isso, acho que não iria dizer nada. Quase vi a hora de me declarar para ela logo de uma vez, mas não consegui.

Soltei um longo suspiro e me recostei na parede. Retirando os óculos, esfreguei o rosto, um pouco preocupado... Qual será que foi a reação dela quanto ao que eu disse? Nem mesmo tive coragem de ver... Merlim, sou um perfeito idiota!

_Lílian – Todos somos..._

_( risos )_

Tiago?

Quando ouvi alguém me chamar, despertei dos meus pensamentos, me desencostei da parede e recoloquei os óculos.

Ah, é você, Sirius. – disse num suspiro.

Queria que fosse quem? A Lily?

Quem dera fosse. – disse num sorriso.

O que foi que você disse para ela? – ele perguntou curioso.

Hum... nada demais. Só pedi perdão por tudo que fiz de mal a ela e disse que eu não sai com nenhuma garota ontem, mas não disse o porquê.

Você realmente deixou a ruivinha confusa. Ela estava praticamente petrificada quando você a largou sem mais, nem menos.

É mesmo? – não pude deixar de sorrir. – Deve ser um bom sinal, não é?

Vai desistir dela agora? – ele disse zombativo.

Quando foi que eu disse isso? – falei irônico.

Sirius começou a rir, no que eu o acompanhei.

Ah, vamos aproveitar que a moreninha do lobinho não está nos seguindo e vamos para a cozinha. De lá, vamos direto para o salgueiro.

Mas e a capa? E o seu ferimento? – disse ele preocupado.

Hum, eu vou buscar. Quanto ao ferimento... – dei de ombros. – Não deve ficar pior do que já está...

Sirius riu fracamente.

E você e a Liz?

Nenhum avanço... Ela mal me deixou abraça-la. – ele suspirou. – "Você ainda não se mostrou digno de confiança o bastante, Black!".

Eu ri.

E você ainda ri, não é?

Você está de quatro por essa garota. – eu gargalhei mais ainda.

De dez, até. – ele suspirou. – Mas ela me deixa MALUCO!

Normal, todas deixam.

Quem diria que nós marotos, um dia, estaríamos amarrados. – disse sorrindo.

Você que começou essa história, nós, conseqüentemente, o seguimos.

Eu comecei a rir e decidimos seguir logo o caminho.

_Sirius – E agora, vamos nos preparar para voltarmos mais ainda no tempo... Apertem os cintos e vamos lá._

_( risos )_

Estávamos no nosso terceiro ano, e, é claro, para nós marotos, nada melhor do que um boa ida para Hogsmeade... Não que a gente ainda não havia descoberto uma passagem que desse direto para o povoado. Já conhecíamos duas... A da Casa dos Gritos, é óbvio, e a do espelho. Sala esta que fazíamos nossas reuniões Marotas e virávamos a noite pesquisando sobre animagia... Mas, é claro, a visita ao povoado fica muito mais excitante quando temos gente nele... hehehe. Eu e o Tiago seguíamos a frente, pensando em qual local atacaríamos primeiro. Pedro comia um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e o Remo, bem, o nosso grandinissimo amigo, nos seguia, repetindo sempre a mesma coisa.

Isso não vai dar certo. – disse ele num suspiro.

Remo, como você pode dizer que não vai dar certo, se ainda nem fizemos? – eu sorriu marotamente.

É, Remo, isso é brilhante! – Tiago sorriu do mesmo modo que eu e tornou a se virar para frente, ainda andando.

Não vai ser tão fácil assim enganar a Mcgonnagal com assinatura falsifica...

Shi! – disse rapidamente. – Quer que ela ouça?

Só digo que não vai dar certo! – disse ele, ao que me pareceu ser a milésima vez.

Remo, DESDE QUE SAÍMOS DO DORMÍTORIO que você VIVE falando isso... Será que é muito pedir que, pelo menos, uma vez na vida, você colabore com seu amigo e pense positivo?

Remo suspirou.

Só estou sendo realista, Sirius. Mcgonnagal conhece nossa fama, sabe que sua família não te suporta, as probabilidades de sua mãe te dar autorização para ir a Hogsmeade são MÍNIMAS!

Mas não impossíveis! – retruquei triunfante.

Mas, mesmo assim, mínimas... num percentual de um milésimo de chances dela acreditar.

Eu e o Tiago reviramos o olhos ao mesmo tempo.

Merlim, Remo Lupin é indialogável.

Vocês resolveram ser meus amigos, agora arquem com as conseqüências dos seus atos.

Realmente, acho que ser amigo desse lobinho... – Remo empalideceu. – ... foi uma péssima idéia.

Vocês já sabem disso. Os outros não precisam ficar sabendo também, não é? – disse ele rouco.

Sim, "Aluado". – Tiago falou marotamente, no que nós três rimos, enquanto Remo tornava a revirar os olhos.

Merlim, vocês são loucos!

Ah, o meu reflexo me diz isso toda vez que eu olho para ele... não antes dele dizer que sou perfeito, é claro. – disse marotamente.

Você se acha não, Sirius? – Tiago parou rapidamente, cruzando os braços e erguendo a sobrancelha.

Claro, sou o ser mais inteligente que existe na face da terra.

_Remo – E no próximo ano ele já dizia o mais bonito... Ou seja, ele sempre se achou._

_( risos )_

Tiago revirou os olhos e recomeçou a andar. Sirius tirou o pergaminho do bolso e o checou pela milésima vez.

Chegamos ao saguão de entrada, onde o Filch esperava todos com um olhar feio e inquisidor.

Hum, a tia Mimi deve estar na sala dela, então... – disse Sirius rapidamente. – Vamos voltar.

Eu ainda observava Filch. E lá estava na mão dele a famosa lista dos alunos permitidos à visitar o povoado. Ele parou um quartanista Corvinal, verificando se o mesmo estava com algum tipo de bomba de bostas no bolso.

Será que ele vai nos revistar também? – disse Pedro engolindo em seco, o encarei firmemente ao perceber que ele também havia presenciado o fato. Pedro engoliu um novo feijãozinho e sorriu amarelo para mim.

Ah, é nossa primeira visita... – disse Tiago angelicalmente, no que eu me virei para encara-lo, ainda podendo presenciar ele passar a mão pelos cabelos.– O que poderíamos ter pego, se nem ao menos fomos para o povoado?

Ah, e o que eu digo das... hum, cinqüenta vezes que jogamos bomba de bosta na sala dele somente ESSE ano?

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

Isso é um caso à parte.

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça... dessas cinqüenta vezes, quantas ficamos em detenção? – retrucou Tiago com ar superior.

Vinte? – disse Pedro curioso.

Dezessete. – falei num suspiro. – Das quais EU nem participei... – eu sorri marotamente. – Não diretamente, é claro, e fuimandado junto com vocês. – revirei os olhos.

Tem certeza que você é mesmo um maroto? – Sirius me olhou estranhamente.

Querer ser monitor, significa algo para você?

As reações dos outros foram variadas. Pedro engasgou com um feijaozinho e começou a tossir. Tiago arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca perplexo e Sirius começou a gargalhar.

Isso foi uma piada, não? – completou ele ao ver minha cara de monstro.

Adivinha? – sorri falsamente.

Mas, Remo... e a nossa imagem? – disse ele perplexo.

Sempre achei interessante ser monitor... quer dizer, nem tanto, mas não nego que já pensei na possibilidade de estar usando o distintivo deles no p...

Eu tomei um susto quanto Tiago me segurou pelo braço de um lado e Sirius fez o mesmo do outro. Percebi que, segundos depois, estava sendo carregado na direção contrária à que Filch se encontrava.

Posso saber para onde vamos?

Te abduziram, te enfeitiçaram ou melhor, você está doente! – disse Sirius desesperado. – Ou então PIROU!

Hã?

Merlim, Monitor... MONITOR! Você QUER ser monitor?

Hum, não necessariamente... Não é um SONHO é só uma vontade. – eu rapidamente forcei meu braço para baixo e eles me soltaram. – Querem parar de drama?

Não é drama, é questão de honra! – disse Sirius.

Merlim, o que os outros vão dizer? Um maroto, querendo ser monitor?

Bem, eles não vão dizer nada se vocês não saírem contando por aí. E eu não QUERO, ANSEIO, ASPIRO, DESEJO ser monitor. Apenas tenho CURIOSIDADE de saber como SERIA SER UM, e também, já cheguei a IMAGINAR um distintivo deles reluzindo no meu peito.

Mas... – começou Sirius indignado, enquanto Tiago sorria marotamente.

Mas isso é uma idéia brilhante! – ele o interrompeu. – Pense bem, Sirius! Se o Remo virá monitor, será um a menos para pegar no nosso pé! E ele pode até mesmo acobertar nossas façanhas, o que acha?

Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto e ergueu o corpo reto.

Não é que você pensa, Tiago?

Obrigado, eu sei que sim!

Vocês não tomam jeito mesmo... – balancei a cabeça. – Vamos logo ver de uma vez se a assinatura da "sua mãe" vai ser aprovada?

xxxxxx

Mcgonnagal olhava de mim para Sirius, de Sirius para Tiago e de Tiago para Pedro. A feição dela estava indecifrável e nós, bem, nós sorríamos angelicalmente.

E então... Vou poder ir ou não?

Mcgonagall ajeitou os óculos e encarou Sirius.

Lamento, Sr Black. Mas tenho plena certeza de que essa assinatura é falsa.

Sirius sorriu amarelo e olhou de soslaio para mim.

Mas, tia... – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ok, professora Minerva! Você conhece a família Black, sabe que eles jamais me darão autorização alguma para nada! Me admira muito eles continuarem a comprar os materiais escolares para mim!

Sirius suspirou.

Espero uma assinatura verdadeira da próxima vez. E detenção para o senhor.

Normal. – ele ficou cabisbaixo. – Posso sair agora?

Pode.

Rapidamente saímos da sala da nossa adorável diretora de casa. E, mal a porta se fecha, Sirius volta afeição marota normal.

Acho que foi sua agourações, Aluado. De tanto você falar ela acabou descobrindo! Hunft! – ele revirou os olhos. – Garotos, hora do plano B! – ele sorriu marotamente. – Vejo vocês lá!

Mas, Si...

Ah, não, Aluado. – disse ele me interrompendo. – Nem vem dizer que eu não devia fazer isso, que seria arriscado, alguém podia me ver no povoado e saber que eu não tenho autorização... Que eu posso acabar sendo expulso... Mas, caro Remo, eu tenho um lema... As regras foram feitas para serem quebradas... e me agrada a idéia de faze-las. Se não vou por bem, eu vou por mal... – ele sorriu.

Eu revirei os olhos, enquanto Pedro exibia uma careta.

Sabor espinafre. – disse ele apontando para a caixinha de feijoezinhos de todos os sabores, quando percebeu que toda a atenção estava voltada para ele.

Eu comecei a rir, e logo fui acompanhado dos outros três.

xxxxxxxx

Hum... – a boca de Filch crispou ao ver Tiago. – Sr Potter, vejamos... ah, seu nome está na lista. – ele não foi nem um pouco entusiasmático quando disse isso.

Ótimo, posso ir?

Você não está com um estoque de bombas de bosta, entre coisas do tipo no bolso, está, Potter?

Tiago fez-se de ofendido e cruzou os braços, eu tive que prender o riso, ele realmente ser cínico quando quer.

Sr Filch, como o Sr pode pensar algo assim de mim! Você acha que eu seria capaz de tanto? Longe de mim atrapalhar a ida dos outros à Hogsmeade. Até porque, é a primeira vez que vou lá. Tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar jogando bombas de bosta dentro das lojas.

Esvazie os bolsos, Potter.

Você é realmente um cara muito desconfiado... Tsc, tsc. Isso é feio sabia? Duvidar da sinceridade do ser alheio. Mas, tudo bem, eu esvazio os meus bolsos.

Tiago rapidamente tirou tudo de dentro dos bolsos da calça e capa. Uns sacos de galeões, a varinha e um mini-protótipo de uma vassoura, uns papéis, umas penas e um tinteiro... Nada mais. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e Tiago piscou o olhos disfarçadamente para mim e escondeu um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Pronto, viu? Nada suspeito. – ele ergueu o olhar e recolocou tudo no bolso.

Apesar do olhar ainda um tanto quanto desconfiado, Filch deixou Tiago sair tranqüilamente. A minha vez não foi muito diferente. Como eu não tinha nada suspeito, como disse Tiago, ele me despachou.

Tiago me esperava do lado de fora com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Estou certo de que ele deve estar aprontando alguma... ou deve ter aprontado.

Três... Dois... Um!

Uma explosão é ouvida vinda do saguão de entrada e Tiago alarga o sorriso enquanto ouvi um "POTTER!" dito por Filch. Segundos depois o cheiro de bomba de bosta invade o local, creio eu, já que o cheiro ( ou seria fedor?) chegou aos jardins.

Vamos. – ele dá as costas e sorri marotamente.

O que vocês resolveram fazer, hein?

Hum, vamos passar o dia fora, mas podemos dizer que o dia será longo para o nosso querido zelador... Um pufoso na sala dele... Uns fogos Fulibusteiro pelos corredores, algumas gosmas que cairão em cima das pessoas quando as mesmas passarem pelas portas...

E eu achando que era mentira... – disse num suspiro.

Caro Aluado, tudo o que planejamos um dia será posto em prática, apenas esperamos o momento exato para faze-los. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Merlim, às vezes, vocês chegam a dar medo...

Tiago começou a gargalhar e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Hey, como você conseguiu enganar o Filch, se tirou tudo dos bolsos?

Não necessariamente, Sr Lupin. – ele retirou a capa e, me mostrando um dos bolsos, percebi que o mesmo tinha dois compartimentos. Um com boa parte das coisas que ele mostrara para Filch e o outro com a munição. – Simples, mas brilhante. Assim como a pessoa que vos fala. – ele piscou o olho.

Eu revirei os olhos, enquanto ele recolocava a capa. Tiago começou a gargalhar, no que Pedro finalmente nos alcançou.

Tiago você está... – disse ele com a voz trêmula, um pouco ofegante.

Por causa do Filch? – ele cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ah, Pedro, não me faça rir. O que aquele velho rabujento pode fazer contra mim? – aquele ponto já estávamos na estrada que dava para o povoado.

Não é ele... – ele engoliu em seco e olhou para os lados temeroso. – É a Ev...

POTTER! EU TE MATO!

Percebi que os olhos de Tiago brilharam estranhamente.

Ah, Bom dia Evans. – ele falou radiante, enquanto se virava para a garota.

Olhei para a trás e fiz o maior esforço para me manter sério.

A ruiva estava digamos que... um mistura de gosma roxa, com verde-limão e laranja fluorescente, seus lindos cabelos, antes ruivos e lisos, estavam loiros e espichados para cima.

Evans, você está uma gata... – ele piscou o olho e começou a gargalhar. – Tudo isso para mim?

POTTER, EU DEVIA TE MATAR! – ela apontou a varinha para ele e percebi que ela tremia fortemente.

Vai fazer o quê contra mim, Evans? – ele sorriu enquanto girava a dele entre os dedos. – Na frente de boa parte da escola?

O rosto da ruiva adquiriu uma cor púrpura e os cabelos mudaram para um rosa cheguei. Tiago gargalhou mais ainda, no que Pedro acompanhou. Ouvi uma risada prendida vinda do meu lado e cheguei a conclusão de que Sirius nos seguia com a capa. A ruiva apertou a varinha contra o pescoço de Tiago, no que ele rapidamente parou de rir, mas exibiu um sorriso maroto.

Isso aqui não é esgrima, Evans. – ele continuou a rodar a dele por entre os dedos. A essa altura, todos os alunos estavam parados, observando a cena.

Potter, desfaça esse feitiço, AGORA! – disse ela com a voz trêmula.

Você vai me obrigar? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Arrrrrrr! – ela gritou de raiva. – Ótimo, terá volta, Potter!

A ruiva rapidamente deu as costas e saiu pisando duro de volta para a o castelo.

Ela não é agradável? – disse ele risonho, enquanto se virara para a frente novamente. – Como se ela me metesse medo.

Você ainda vai se arrepender, Tiago. – disse num suspiro.

Ao tratar-se dessa ruiva, eu não me arrependo de nada do que eu faço.

Espero que você sempre pense assim.

Aluado, Aluado, você devia ser menos pessimista às vezes. – ouvi a voz de Sirius do meu lado.

Você não iria pegar a passagem? – disse revirando os olhos.

Vi a Evans passar por mim quando estava no corredor... eu ia perder a chance de ve-la ralhar com o Tiago? Ainda mais quando eu vi que o cabelo dela estava um pouco loiros. – ele gargalhou no que Tiago o seguiu.

Vocês são pirados. – disse num suspiro.

Você não viu nada Aluado.

Seguimos em silêncio pela estrada, até que eu ouvi um riso ao meu lado.

Mas, o qu... – disse Tiago emburrado.

V-você... v-você está i-igual a Mu-murta q-que Ge-geme.

Hã? – Tiago se virou para a direção da voz de Sirius enquanto eu o observava.

Os cabelos dele estavam longos e amarrados em maria-chiquinha, a roupa que usava estava transformada em um vestido azul, cheio de babadinhos.

EVANS! – ele rapidamente se virou e foi ao encontro da ruiva, totalmente vermelho. Lílian seguia mais atrás com as amigas, rindo de se acabar.

Ah, olá Potter... ou deveria dizer… - ela prendeu o riso. – Murta-que-geme? – os olhos dela brilharam fortemente. – Gostou do troco, lindinho?

A ruiva já estava devidamente normal e olhava para Tiago triunfante.

Evans, desfaça isso.

Se vire, Potter... – ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Tchauzinho. – ela balançou os dedos de leve e saiu rapidamente.

Tiago soltou um suspiro raivoso e desfez o feitiço na roupa.

Hum, alguém aí sabe como tirar do cabelo?

Não faço a mínima idéia. – respondi.

Ótimo, ótimo! – ele murmurou irritado.

Realmente, eu acho que o bolso de Tiago deve ter milhares de compartimentos. Num gesto irritado, ele tira uma boina do mesmo e, depois de as xuxas dos cabelos, coloca a boina na cabeça.

Ela vai ver só!

Eu balancei a cabeça e suspirei.

Para onde vamos primeiramente? – disse Pedro curioso.

Procurar a Evans. – disse Tiago com os olhos brilhando furiosamente.

Pronto, ele encasquetou com a idéia... – disse Sirius num suspiro. – E o Ranhoso?

Ele fica em segundo plano.

COMO ASSIM EM SEGUNDO PLANO? – gritou Sirius indignado.

Todos olharam para a nossa direção, tentando descobrir a origem do barulho.

Sirius, não se esqueça de que você AINDA esta usando a capa. – disse num sussuro, enquanto andávamos já pelo povoado.

Ih, é mesmo. – disse ele mais baixo ainda. – Mas, Tiago... isso é loucura! Só por que você tem contas a acertar com a Evans, não significa que temos que fazer isso primeiro! E como nós ficamos? Temos que nos divertir também.

E eu ainda quero ver a Dedosdemel! – disse Pedro indignado.

Todos nós rimos.

Não se preocupe, Pedro. Teremos tempo o bastante para isso. – os olhos de Tiago tornaram a brilhar. – Agora vamos atrás da Evans.

Merlim, ele não desiste... – disse num suspiro.

xxxxxxx

Sirius depois de uma longa conversa, conseguiu convencer o Tiago a procurar a Lílian depois. Nosso plano, é claro, começaria pela casa dos gritos. No caminho deixamos nossas marcas.. tipo, bomba de bosta numa loja cheia de babadinhos que eu soube ser a Madame Puddifot, os casais sairam rapidamente, enquanto nós prendíamos o riso. Alguns feitiços de pernas presas em alguns alunos... de preferência os sonserinos. Até que nós chegamos ao nosso destino.

Casa dos Gritos. Até que não parece ser tão assustadora, não? – disse Tiago num ar distraído.

Eu empalideci, enquanto Sirius reaparecia por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

Eu não gosto dela... me faz lembrar as...

Lembre-se Remo. – Sirius desconversou rapidamente, enquanto jogava a capa para Tiago. Pontas rapidamente a guardou no bolso "encontre-tudo-o-que precisa-e-muito-mais" da capa dele. – Estamos aqui para ajudar as espalhar os boatos. Já fizemos isso várias vezes, e uma foi mais engraçada do que a outra.

Só que não íamos utilizar o feitiço desilusório dessa vez... e eu não estou muito confiante em vocês utilizarem isso em mim.

Relaxa, eu sei o que EU estou fazendo. – disse Sirius triunfante, se aproximando de mim.

Ele murmurou o feitiço, enquanto batia na minha cabeça. Tiago e Pedro vigiavam para ver se tinha alguém olhando. Eu senti como se tivessem quebrado algo extremamente frio na minha cabeça e deslizar pelo corpo.

Ele fez o mesmo com Tiago e Pedro. E, por fim, Tiago fez o mesmo com ele.

Se sabemos esse feitiço, por que ainda utilizamos a capa? – murmurei irritado.

Não é nada agradável sentir como se estivesse rodeado de água por todos os lados e não... Ai.

Foi mal, Sirius. – disse Tiago, no que eu não me agüentei e comecei a gargalhar.

Esse é o problema... a gente não se vê.

Tem razão.

Hum, se a gente não se vê, como vamos desfazer o feitiço? – ouvi a voz de Pedro do meu lado. – E, como eu vou conseguir comer?

Todos nós começamos a rir, no que Pedro soltou um muxoxo.

Acabei de derrubar o segundo chocolate!

Hum, eu acho que acabei de pisa nele... – disse Sirius.

Ai, é o meu pé seu idiota. – gritou Tiago irritado.

Eu comecei a gargalhar. Aquilo seria longo...

Esperamos por alguns minutos, até que as primeiras vítimas chegaram. Eram dois terceiranistas corvinais.

Será que é assombrada mesmo? – disse um deles receoso.

Não acho que seja verdade... Uma casa não uiva, uiva? – disse o outro.

Mas quem está dentro pode faze-lo, não?

Eles se entreolharam com feições assustadas. Prendi o riso, no que os outros fizeram o mesmo. Sirius uivou levemente... não é a toa que ele se tranforma em um cachorro. Era a hora para entrar em ação.

Q-quem está aí? – um deles perguntou assustado.

Como ousa aproximar-se da nossa residência, reles mortais... – começou Tiago com uma voz espectral.

Nó-nós nós só...

Não admitimos que pises com teus pés imundos em nosso recinto... – continuou Sirius, no mesmo tom que Tiago.

Sirius começou a uivar, no que eu e Tiago os seguimos. Pedro começou a cutucar um deles pelas costas.

Eles rapidamente fincaram no chão como estátuas.

Nós p-pedimos desculpas por i-inco-como-d-da-los.

Ah... – sussurrei enquanto Sirius dava uma risada maléfica. – Agora que nós os encontramos, não os deixaremos escapar assim tão facilmente...

Sirius deu uma nova risada, abafando o murmúrio de Tiago, enquanto enfeitiçava os garotos com a Impedimenta e eu murmurava outro para fazer ventar fortememente.

E-eu n-não co-consigo me mo-mover!

_Lílian – Merlim, vocês são terríveis._

_Tiago – Ah, Lily, um medinho à toa não faz mal a ninguém._

_Lílian – Desisto._

_( risos )_

Claro que não... – disse Tiago com a mesma voz espectral. – Ultrapasseis os limites... Tínheis consciência do perigo a qual corriam. Agora arquem com as conseqüências do mesmos.

I-isso é uma brincadeira, não é?

Sirius deu uma nova risada e a mesma morreu aos poucos, dando lugar ao grito de Tiago.

INFAME! COMO OUSAS DIZER TAL BLASFÊMIA CONTRA MIM! – eu murmurei o feitiço, no que o vento aumentou.

Contra nós... – eu sussurrei.

Merlim, Josh, vamos morrer.

Foi a vez de Tiago rir, tão alto que ouvimos pessoas gritarem um pouco mais ao longe.

Vão nos matar?

Foi a vez de Sirius rir maleficamente.

Não, não morrerão... – tornei a sussurar sinistramente. – não agora...

Rimos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eles corriam desesperados de lá. As risadas maléficas foram se tornando marotas ao decorrer dos minutos.

Ele ficaram morrendo de medo. – sussurrou Sirius, ainda risonho e um pouco ofegante.

Coitados... – Tiago voltou a rir.

Hum, vamos sair daqui e voltar ao normal. Hora de procurar o Ranhoso. – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

Ai. – senti alguém esbarrar em mim.

Foi mal Remo. – disse Tiago.

Ai, agora você bateu em mim! – disse Sirius irritado.

Ah, foi mal Sirius.

Hey! – disse Pedro irritado.

Ah, era o seu pé? – disse Sirius rapidamente. – Pensei que fosse o do Pontas.

Todos nós rimos.

Ah vamos logo! – disse Tiago risonho.

Só não esbarre em mim novamente.

xxxxxxxx

Infelizmente, não encontramos o Ranhoso. Decidimos então entrar em uma loja de vestes de gala. Como se fosse só para olhar mesmo, bem, era o que eu estava pensando. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e eu revirei os olhos... eles pretendiam sim, aprontar alguma.

Segundos depois de termos saído da loja, uns três vestidos nos seguiram volitando, enquanto Tiago e Sirius se entreolhavam novamente.

Hora da festa.

xxxxxxxx

Lily, foi brilhante! – ouvi Alice dizer ao que me parecia ser a quinta vez.

O Potter tem que aprender a não mexer com Lilian Evans.

Merlim, quando essa briga vai acabar... – Ana revirou os olhos.

Quando o Potter parar de me encher! – disse irritada. – Eu tive o maior tabalho para desfazer o feitiço que ele jogou em mim! E eu mal vi a hora!

Lily, eu ainda acho que não foi uma boa idéia você ter feito isso! – disse Lisa receosa.

Senti meu rosto corar furiosamente, a Lisa? Minha AMIGA defendendo aquele arrogante e imbecil que se acha o tal por jogar quadribol?

LISA, ELE É O POTTER!

Sim, eu sei. – ela respondeu calmamente. – E por ele ser o Potter, ele vai querer revidar... e logo.

Pois que venha. Estou mor-ren-do de medo. – disse provocativa.

Lisa revirou os olhos, enquanto eu ri.

Merlim, você chega a me dar medo às vezes. – disse ela fingindo pavor. – E penso que você estaria melhor no outro grupo.

NÃO ME COMPARE AQUELES IMBECIS, LISA DELACOURT!

Ok, ok, eu me calei. – disse ela num suspiro. – Mas, que mal me pergunte. Você e o Remo não são amigos?

Claro que somos! Quando ele não está com os amigos dele, é obvio.

Não quer mesmo passar para o outro lado, Lily? – disse ela sorrindo provocativa. – Assim, o Remo viria para cá. E os grupos estariam corretos, então.

Corei furiosamente.

Tenho que concordar Lily, você reclama que os marotos vivem azarando os outros alunos, mas faz o mesmo.

MAS EU SÓ FAÇO ISSO PORQUE ELE ME PROVOCA! – disse irritada. – Eu apenas revido! Se eu não o fizer, ele vai achar que eu sou uma covarde e vai pegar mais ainda no meu pé!

Mas do que ele já pega? – disse Lisa irônica.

Poupe-me das suas ironias Sta Lisa.

Ok.

Seguimos pelo povoado em silencio. Eu, acho que assim como minhas amigas, estávamos maravilhadas com tudo. As casas e as lojas com os telhados de colmo ao lado de nós. O som de diversos pios de corujas se faziam presentes, o que me fazia crer que estávamos perto dos correios... quando gritos fizeram-se presentes.

SAI DA FRENTE!

O q... – disse Lisa surpresa, olhando para trás, ao mesmo tempo que eu.

Era tarde demais... Encontramos nosso triste fim no chão. Ana e Alice foram empurradas pelos dois garotos e elas, conseqüentemente nos empurraram.

Vocês estão bem? – disse uma voz para mim, até então desconhecida.

Ah sim, estamos... – disse Lisa irônica. – Maravilhosamente bem por vocês terem caído EM CIMA de nós!

Desculpe. – disse uma outra voz, enquanto se levantava.

Um vestido de festa maravilhosamente lindo volitou por cima de nós e, logo depois uma mulher de seus vinte anos, acho eu, passou correndo por nós gritando desesperada"Segurem esse vestido!". Eu, seguindo a roupa com o olhar, percebi que ela abraçou um sonserino à nossa frente, o impedindo de andar.O garoto caiu no chão, no que risadas conhecidas minhas foram ouvidas.

Está bem aí, Malfoyzinho? – Sirius gritou antes de gargalhar.

Rapidamente me levantei ignorando a mão do futuramente conhecido Gideão, enquanto Amos ajudava Lisa a se levantar.

Você está bem mesmo... – disse ele preocupado.

Evans. – disse não desviando o olhar dos marotos.

Tiago tinha os braços cruzados, estava usando uma boina na cabeça e olhava especificamente para mim. Sirius ainda gargalhava ao seu lado. Pedro ria junto com Sirius, entre uma e outra dentada na barra de chocolate e Remo estava atrás de Tiago, sorrindo amarelo para mim.

Ah, Evans. Vejam como o mundo é pequeno... – ele sorriu marotamente.

Esqueci do mundo enquanto eu encarava aquele ser asqueroso à minha frente. Merlim, como eu o ODEIO!

E não é, Potter? – eu rapidamente saquei minha varinha. – Gostou da surpresa?

Adorei. E tenho uma para você também.

LILY!

Senti algo me abraçar por trás e me erguer no ar rapidamente. Tiago comandava o vestido gentilmente, passando a mão pelos cabelos e sorrindo marotamente.

Olhei para baixo e vi que a mulher ainda tentava tirar o vestido do Malfoy. Corei furiosamente ao perceber o que o Potter estava pretendendo olhar, já que eu estava de saia.

POTTER, SEU PERVERTIDO, ME TIRA DAQUI AGORA!

Evans, não se preocupe... estou quase tendo uma visão ampla. – ele sorriu marotamente e percebi que ele fazia o vestido se virar lentamente, conseqüentemente, me levando junto.

Corei mais ainda quando percebi que várias pessoas haviam parado para presenciar o fato.

Tiago já chega. – ouvi Remo dizer baixinho.

Remo, a brincadeira só está começando.

Isso está passando dos limites. – disse ele irritado.

Relaxa, Remo, relaxa.

Lisa tentou enfeitiçar Tiago, mas Sirius rapidamente a impediu. Tomando também a varinha de Ana e Alice.

Isso não seria um jogo justo.

TIAGO, SOLTE A LILY, AGORA! – eu olhei para baixo, enquanto segurava minha saia e vi que Lisa estava vermelha de raiva.

O imbecil rapidamente voltou o olhar para minha amiga, enquanto ela, Ana e Alice se aproximavam de Tiago.

Aproveitando a distração do imbecil, que afrouxara um pouco o aperto, consegui mirar para cima dele e murmurei um feitiço de desarme.

Tiago caiu no chão ao mesmo tempo em que o feitço no vestido foi desfeito. Num grito desesperado eu me vi caindo ( segurando a saia, é claro ). Quando Remo me amparou com um "Vingardius Leviosa".  
Mal cheguei ao chão e me aproximei irritada do Potter, que ainda se levantava. Quando Lisa me viu se aproximando, ela rapidamente saiu da frente no que Ana e Lice a seguiram.

Accio Tiago Potter! – murmurei irritada.

Ele rapidamente veio em minha direção e,. quando estava muito próximo, eu desfiz o feitiço. Mal dei tempo dele TENTAR se equilibrar e lancei outro, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão. Ouve vários "Demais, Evans" e uns risos dos outros alunos. Merlim, eles adoram uma briga.

Estou te avisando, Pott...

Expelliarmus! – ele gritou ainda deitado no que eu me vi ser jogada ao longe, e minha varinha ter voado para perto dele. Ouve vários "Boa, Potter", enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

Potter se levantou e segundos depois eu fiz o mesmo. Olhei para os lados e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi uma varinha saindo pelo bolso da calça de uma Corvinal. Rapidamente corri, me desviando do feitiço que o Potter me lançara.

As pessoas que faziam uma roda ao nosso redor, se desviaram do feitiço do Potter e ele acabou estilhaçando o vidro de uma das lojas. Ele rapidamente tornou a mirar em mim, sorrindo marotamente, no que eu peguei a varinha no bolso da garota.

Hey! – ela gritou enquanto eu lançava um "Rictusempra" no Potter.

Ele não começou a rir e sim, soltar sangue pelo nariz. Mesmo segurando-o na tentativa de estancar o sangue que saía, ele me lançou um último feitiço, me deixando no mesmo estado.

Estamos quites, ruivinha. – os olhos dele brilharam furiosamente e ele rapidamente deus as costas para mim, saindo junto com os amigos.

Quando Tiago saiu a roda rapidamente se dispersou. Nenhum professor presenciara nada, e se um monitor o fez, não fez nada quanto ao que estava acontecendo. E as pessoas do povoado... bem, elas bem que tentaram, mas por fim desistiram quando soube que não ia dar jeito.

Lily, Lily, você está bem? – disse Ana, Alice e Lisa ao mesmo tempo, se aproximando de mim.

Acho que sim. – disse com a voz abafada, o sangue não parava de escorrer.

Vamos voltar para Hogwarts.

Acho bom mesmo.

Pode devolver minha varinha?

Ah, claro.

Merlim, você a sujou com seu sangue. – disse ela numa careta.

Olha aqui... se tiver incomodada vá e lave!

Ela lançou um olhar feio para mim, no que eu voltei a tentar estancar o sangue.

Eu mato aquele, Potter! Ah, se mato! – disse irritada.

**Do nosso lado, a história não era muito diferente...**

**-Eu mato a Evans! Ah, se mato! – disse Tiago andando apressado pela estrada de Hogsmeade, enquanto nós o seguíamos atrás.**

**-Você bem que provocou, Tiago. – ouvi Remo dizer calmamente.**

**-Eu que provoquei? – a voz dele tremeu, e ele parou bruscamente, se virando para Remo irritado. – Me azarar é uma coisa. Tentar me matar é outra! Merda, esse sangramento NÃO pára!**

**-Tiago, ela não fez por querer... Ela ia te lançar um "Rictusempra".**

**-Sim, mas além da varinha não ser dela, ela deve ter murmurado o feitiço errado! Ela devia saber muito bem o perigo que é lançarmos feitiços com varinhas que não são nossas! Ainda mais para a idade que temos!**

**-Sim, mas acontece que você fez o mesmo com ela, e de propósito!**

**-Vai ficar defendendo a Evans agora, Remo? – disse ele emburrado. – Você não gosta dela, ou gosta?**

**Remo corou furiosamente.**

**-Er, não.**

**-Acho bom! – disse Tiago irritado.**

_Lisa – Seria esse acho bom uma resposta incoscientemente dele que não agradava a ideia de ver a Lily com nenhum outro a não ser ele?Resumindo, será que o Pontas, mesmo odiando a Liy, já estava gostando dela e não sabia?_

_Tiago – Não faço a mínima idéia... Pode até ser não? De certa forma, eu realmente desejava ver a Lily de calcinha._

_Lílian – Você é um perfeito pervertido, Tiago!_

_Tiago – Mas você bem que gosta do meu pervertimento, não, ruivinha? ( tom maroto)_

_Lílian – TIAGO!_

_Tiago – Não acredito que, depois de anos, ela ainda core com meus comentários nada discretos... sendo que os mesmo são a mais pura verdade._

_Lílian – TIAGO POTTER!_

_Tiago – Ok, me calei._

_( risos )_

Eu abri a porta da Ala Hospitalar com um profundo ódio, me sentindo um pouco fraca também.

Não me diga que você bateu numa pilastra também! – disse M. Ponfrey irritada, quando viu que eu tinha sangue pela blusa e segurava o nariz. E só então percebi que Tiago e os outros marotos também estavam ali, sendo que o primeiro já estava tendo os devidos cuidados. Revirei os olhos automaticamente.

Sente-se na maca à frente, Evans. – disse ela apontando para a maca que ficava do lado da de Tiago. Num suspiro eu atendi e me sentei, lançando um olhar fuzilante para o Potter.

Ana e as outras me seguiram e Lisa lançou um olhar feio para Sirius, enquanto a enfermeira seguia para a sala dela, para buscar algo.

Pode nos devolver nossas varinhas? – ela disse com os dentes cerrados.

E o que te faz pensar que eu farei isso? – disse ele provocativo.

Eui não sou boa somente com a varinha, Black. Posso fazer estragos no seu glorioso corpinho, com as minhas próprias mãos.

Eu estou...

Sirius, já chega de confusões por hoje, ok? – disse Remo irritado. – Já basta o que resultou na de hoje.

Sirius se calou, enquantp eu e o Potter ainda nos encarávamos com profundo ódio. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar e ainda pude ver Sirius devolver as varinhas às minhas amigas.

Isso vale para você também, Tiago.

Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou. Com uma das mãos, ele tirou algo do bolso, no que eu reconheci ser minha varinha e a jogou para mim.

Foi um duelo justo, Evans, mas terá volta.

Mal posso esperar por ela, Potter. Vou estar evidentemente preparada para o mesmo.

No segundo seguinte M. Pomfrey voltou e começou a me atender. Sendo que o atendimento foi alternado entre mim e a injúria do Potter. Devidamente cuidados, tomamos uma poção fortificante e fomos liberados, com as recomendações de dos alimentarmos direito e não fazer muitos esforços devido à perda do sangue. Agradeci a Merlim por não ter que passar a noite na ala hospitalar, tendo como companhia aquela ameba em forma de gen...ge...ge..nte..nte...nte...

* * *

_"-Hum? – Tiago rapidamente se levanta quando percebe que a gravação parou de correr e um riso infatil dar lugar a ela. Ele rapidamente olha para a direção do gravador e encontra Harry mexendo nos botões._

_Ora seu pestinha... o que raios você fez, hein? – ele se levanta rapidamente, soando risonho. – E como foi que você foi parar aí em cima da mesa?_

_Ele rapidamente se dirigiu ao filho, enquanto o mesmo tentava, em vão, tirar a fita de dentro do gravador._

_Harry, não é para fazer isso... larga. – disse ele rapidamente, enquanto tirava as mãozinhas destruidoras do filho de perto do gravador, puxando para perto de si. Harry olhou emburrado para o pai e fez cara de choro ao ver seu "brinquedo" longe dele._

_Ah, não, Harry, não chora... – disse ele quando o garoto começou a abrir o berreiro. – Olha só, você não quer que sua mãe brigue com o papai novamente, não é? Daquela vez não foi por querer... você bateu a testa no chão, ficou com um tremendo galo na cabeça... mas dessa vez eu não fiz..._

_TIAGO PONTAS POTTER! POSSO SABER O QUE O SENHOR ESTA FAZENDO?_

_Harry riu baixinho, ainda com os olhos um pouco marejados, quando Tiago exibiu uma careta ao ouvir o grito da esposa._

_Lily, eu posso explicar! – ele rapidamente ergueu o corpo e se virou para Lílian com uma feição angelical. – Dessa vez eu não..._

_Você não inventou de dar as primeiras aulas de vôo para ele novamente, não foi sr Potter? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_Vendo a distração do pai, Harry engatinha em direção ao gravador e começa a puxar a fita, embolando-a entre seus dedos._

_CLARO QUE NÃO! Aquilo só foi um teste... eu só..._

_TIAGO POTTER, NÃO MINTA PARA MIM! Onde está o nosso filho?_

_Er, ele está aqui atrás..._

_Como se ouvisse o chamado da mãe, Harry começou a dizer coisas emboladas, enquanto estraçalhava a fita, puxando-a cada vez mais e mais..._

_Ah, não Harry! – disse Lílian num gemido. – Tiago, ele fez novamente! – disse ela indo ao encontro do filho._

_Dessa vez a culpa não foi minha, eu NÃO sei como ele chegou em cima da mesa!_

_Isso quer dizer que... – ela sorriu marotamente, enquanto pegava Harry no colo._

_Temos mais um bruxo na família... E é claro, ele puxou a inteligência do pai. – Tiago bagunçou os cabelos do filho no que este riu._

_Só espero que não puxe a modéstia também..._

_Ele é o futuro das artes Marotas, não é, filho?_

_Antes que o maroto fizesse qualquer coisa, a ruiva rapidamente deu as costas para ele e saiu andando._

_Ah, nem vem Tiago, eu não vou deixar você corromper o meu filho com seu lado maroto._

_Ah, qual é Lily, ele tem o direito de saber! – disse ele indignado._

_Sai dessa, o Harry será o aluno mais aplicado que toda Hogwarts já viu._

_Eu era aplicado e nem por isso deixava de ser maroto! Esse garoto tem a minha inteligência, Lily..._

_Mas não vai saber usa-la._

_A não ser nas horas mais propícias._

_Posso saber o motivo da discussão?_

_Lílian e Tiago pularam de susto, segundos depois Sirius apareceu na frente da ruiva._

_Inhas! – Harry rapidamente falou, rindo._

_Como vai meu afilhado predileto? – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos de Harry._

_Ele é o único que você tem, Sirius. – disse Lílian revirando os olhos._

_Hora das lições marotas... – ele sorriu marotamente._

_Ah, não, você também não!_

_Lily, você não tem que ir para o St Mungus? – Sirius sorriu marotamente._

_Hunft... Ah, vai toma... – disse ela entregando Harry para Sirius. – Já vi que com vocês dois não adianta argumentar..._

_Vamos a aula... – disse ele jogando Harry para cima, no que Lílian e Tiago soltaram um grito._

_Harry começou a rir, no que os pais reviraram os olhos._

_Vocês acham mesmo que eu ia deixar o Harry cair no chão?_

_Merlim, um dia eu acho que você acaba matando o meu filho... – disse Tiago rapidamente._

_Eu já estou indo... vocês, cuidem bem dele, estão me ouvindo?_

_Ok, pode deixar Sra Potter. – disse Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo._

_Harry abriu um sorriso que lembrou muito o maroto de Tiago, enquanto o mesmo exibia o dele._

_Vamos lá Harry... – começou Tiago, quando Sirius passou Harry para ele. – Severo Snape é..._

_Oso. ( Seboso)_

_Também conhecido como… - continuou Sirius com um sorriso._

_Nonoso.(Ranhoso)_

_Ele tem um nariz de... – disse Tiago apontando para o nariz do filho, no que este riu._

_Ano.(Gancho)_

_Tem cuecas encar..._

_Idas.( didas)_

_Tem cara de... – Sirius sorriu marotamente._

_Ota. (Idiota)_

_Mas também é... – disse Tiago sorrindo marotamente._

_Ecil. ( Imbecil )_

_Assim como o... – Sirius disse olhando para Tiago._

_Inhas!_

_Tiago gargalhou, enquanto Sirius fechava a cara._

_Boa, filho, boa! – ele tornou a gargalhar, enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo._

_Muito engraçado Sr Pontas, muito engraçado. Isso é golpe baixo, sabia?_

_Vamos continuar... – ele sorriu marotamente._

_A Professora Mcgonagall é..._

_Ea. ( Severa)_

_Mas se derrete de amores pelo..._

_Inhas._

_Por que não pode viver sem o ..._

_Amô. ( Amor )_

_...dele. Mas esconde isso descontando..._

_Ontos. ( Pontos)_

_Da sua futura e amada casa..._

_Noía. ( Grifinória)._

_Mesma casa do..._

_Papa._

_Do..._

_Inhas._

_E da..._

_Mama._

_Sendo que entre esta e a Tia Mimi tem uma semelhança... elas duas são completamente..._

_Adas... ( Stressadas )._

_Eles tornaram a rir, no que Harry riu junto._

_Terceira e última... – Sirius sorriu marotamente._

_Desde quando temos mais uma? – disse Tiago incrédulo, o que Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_Pedro é..._

_Oso ( Guloso)._

_Tio Dumble é..._

_Oio. ( Doido)._

_Mamãe é..._

_Osa ( Gostosa)._

_Só podia ser coisa do Almofadinhas... – Tiago revirou os olhos. – Ela é minha seu cachorro sardento!_

_Sirius riu e continuou._

_Papai é..._

_Ota._

_Merlim, meu próprio filho... – disse Tiago revirando os olhos._

_E o tio Sirius?_

_Eto! ( Perfeito)._

_Harry riu junto com Sirius enquanto, Tiago fechava a cara._

_Vamos mudar a lição... antes que a Lily imagine que a gente só te ensina merda, não é filho?_

_Acho que vindo de nós, ela não devia esperar coisa melhor... – Sirius disse risonho. – Vamos lá..._

_O maior jogo de todos os tempos é o..._

_Dibol. ( Quadribol)._

_Temos as seguintes posições..._

_Os..._

_Antes ( Atacantes)_

_Os..._

_Doles. (Batedores)_

_O..._

_Lelo. ( Goleiro)_

_E o..._

_Adô. ( Apanhador )_

_E as bolas são as..._

_Oles. ( Goles )_

_Temos também dois..._

_Acos. (Balaços)_

_Sendo a mais importante o..._

_Omo. ( Pomo )._

_E é com ela que se acaba o jogo que chamamos de.._

_Dibol._

_Ah, esse garoto puxou ao pai! – Tiago deitou Harry no colo e dava mordidas fracas na barriga, fazendo o filho rir._

_Mas, se não fosse pelo Sirius aqui, ele jamais aprenderia... – Sirius sorriu marotamente._

_Ah, mas eu tive minha vez nisso._

_Eles começaram a entrar numa discussão de quem ensinou melhor a Harry, que mal perceberam que o mesmo mexia no bolso do pai._

_Dando uma exclamação de felicidade e abrindo um sorriso, o mesmo observa a varinha que conseguiu tirar do bolso de Tiago. E, como toda criança da idade dele, colocou-a na boca._

_Uma faísca sai da mesma e o pequeno a larga chorando fortemente. Os dois homens rapidamente param de discutir e olham para Harry assustado._

_Filho?_

_Os lábios dele estavam inchados e verdes, enquanto as bochechas ficavam roxas. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam._

_Merlim, a Lily vai me matar! – ele exclamou desesperado. – bem, mas não é hora para desesperos..._

_Qual será o feitiço que retira isso?_

_Não sei... – ele carregou o filho com uma das mãos e a outra colocou a varinha no bolso, se levantando logo depois. – Vamos leva-lo para o St Mungus._

_É seguro?_

_Vamos disfarçados, não? E, assim, as chances de encontrar a Lílian lá são mínimas... eu espero. – ele disse desesperado. – Bem, fica para outra hora ouvir as gravações._"

* * *

N/Sirius – Bom, e aqui a autora acaba mais um cap... hehehehehehe. No próximo cap teremos a continuação dessa cena final e veremos no que deu a nossa ida ao St Mungus, completamente disfarçados... hehehe. Ainda me lembro disso como se tivesse sido ontem.  
N/Tiago – Nem me lembre isso... u.u  
N/Lílian – Ah, Ti, mas você estava tão...  
N/Tiago – Ah, não Lily... você não vai começar, vai?  
N/Remo – Hum, realmente, pela cara do Tiago, não é bom nem contestar...  
N/Sirius – Tenho que concordar com o Remo... Bem, vamos ao resultado da votação anterior. 

**1º Opção – Como eu e o Pontinhas ficamos amigos do Aluadinho – 7 Votos  
2º Opção – Aprontando em Hogsmeade – 9 votos  
3º Opção – Uma noite memorável na Floresta – 5 votos**

N/Autora – Obrigada por tomar o teclado da minha mão Sr Black, fico muito agradecida... Hunft. Bem, de qualquer forma, vamos às novas opções.

N/Remo – **O primeiro beijo de cada um...  
**N/Tiago – **Como eu e o Sirius ficamos amigos do Remo.  
**N/Lílian – **Como o Sirius e Tiago fizeram as pazes pós incidente com o Snape**.

N/Autora – Bem, como puderam perceber, eu voltei com a opção das pazes do Sirius e do Tiago... bem, eu não recordo agora as pessoas que me pediram para voltar com essa opção... mas, como prometido, eu a trouxe de volta.Bem, como eu sempre digo... o voto não é obrigatório... Beijos e até o próximo cap!


	15. Relatos XIV

Autora – ... aí depois você faz isso e pronto!  
Lílian – Ti! Por que você não me esperou? Hein/ corre para abraça-lo, enquanto o rapaz cora furiosamente/  
Autora – Lily...  
Lílian – Você acordou primeiro...  
Autora – Lily...  
Lílian – ... eu ainda te pedi para...  
Autora – LILY!  
Lílian – /pára com os braços no ar e encara a autora surpresa/ Que foi?  
Autora – Ele não é o Tiago.  
Lílian – Quê/ergue uma sobrancelha, no que Harry sorri radiante.../ Você, você... /desmaia/  
Harry – Sabia que isso não ia dar certo... /carrega a mãe nos braços/  
Autora – Pensei que gostaria de conhecer seus pais!  
Harry – Sim, gostaria de conhecer, não matar minha mãe do coração/a coloca delicadamente em cima da cama/  
Autora – Tudo foi mal planejado...  
Harry – Desde quando você planeja as coisas corretamente/ergue uma sobrancelha/  
Autora – Ah, não me venha com acusações! Apenas eu calculei mal as coisas!  
Harry – Como assim, calculou mal?  
Autora – Ah, sei lá, calculando oras!  
Harry - ... /olha estranhamente para a autora/  
Autora – Ok, muita calma nessa hora. /olha para o corpo inerte da ruiva em cima da cama /O que faremos?  
Harry – O mais óbvio não seria tentar acorda-la?  
Autora -/ revira os olhos/ Isso eu sei, mas e depois?  
Harry – Você não diz que é a dona da situação?  
Autora – /odeio quando fazem isso/ Dona da fic, e às vezes da situação. Só porque EU digo isso, não significa que você tenha que esperar ordens minhas para tomar uma atitude.  
Harry – /ergue uma sobrancelha /Depois dessa resposta, eu até me calo.  
Autora – Acho bom, Sr Harry Potter. Hum, será que ela morreu/olha para Lílian receosa/  
Harry – CLARO QUE NÃO! FICOU MALUCA? ELA NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE MORRER AGORA, E COMO EU VOU NASCER?  
Autora – Ta, ta... só fiz perguntar, não precisa ficar nervoso. Mas, desculpe te informar querido... se estivéssemos em tempos reais, você jamais estaria aqui.  
Harry - um pouco corado Tem razão.  
Autora –Então... será que eu acabei por matar a Lily por te trazer para cá? o.O O Tiago me mata... isso se ele não já estiver morto... o.O Eu os matei antes do tempo! O.O SOCORRO, ELE VAI VOLTAR PARA ME ASSOMBRAR/se esconde atrás de Harry, completamente desesperada/  
Harry – /olha estranhamente para a autora /Eu não já te disse que a minha mãe não está morta? Olha, ela está respirando.  
Autora – Sério/abre um dos olhos receosa/  
Harry – Hum, hum.  
Autora – Sério… Sério mesmo?  
Harry – Sim.  
Autora – Serinho, serinho?  
Harry – Você é surda ou é só fingimento mesmo?  
Autora - /se afasta de Harry /Que falta de senso de humor... /revira os olhos/  
Harry – Claro, como você queria que eu estivesse feliz? Ela não está morta, mas também NÃO acorda.  
Autora – o.O Será que ela entrou em coma/ela e Harry se entreolham desesperados/  
Tiago – /voz cada vez mais próxima/ Ela me disse que não iria me esperar, ou foi o contrário?  
Autora – Mais problemas, seu pai acaba de chegar.  
Harry – /sorrindo fracamente/ Não considero isso um problema, pelo menos, não para mim.  
Autora – Sabia que você me soou ligeiramente Sonserino?  
Harry – /reprime uma careta/ Não me compare àquele Malfoy.  
Tiago – Você não ouviu Sirius?  
Sirius – Eu sei lá! Você não é o futuro marido?  
Autora – Mas que soou, soou. Do mesmo modo, EU não vou enfrentar isso tudo sozinha. Onde está sua coragem Grifinória? Tem coragem de enfrentar o Voldie, mas não tem coragem de enfrentar Tiago Potter?  
Harry – Bem... /sorri amarelo/ Pai é pai, não?  
Autora – Tem razão. /se bem que eu tenho mais medo é da minha mãe/  
Tiago – Você também é surdo ou o quê?Eu estou dizendo q... /olha da autora para Lílian, da ruiva para Harry/ Hey, quem é... /Harry o encara firmemente /VOCÊ É A MINHA CARA! Bem... não necessariamente a minha cara, mas ainda assim é a minha cara... /franze o cenho/  
/risos/  
Sirius – Quem/se estica atrás de Tiago para ver alguma coisa/  
Autora – Harry Potter.  
Tiago – Ah, tá… Hey, espera… HA-HARRY POTTER/completamente perplexo /Você não disse que esse era o nome do...  
Autora – Seu filho/ sorri fracamente/ Sim.  
Sirius – Hey, Tiago, desde quando você tem um filho de desesseis anos? Sendo que você te...  
Autora – Bom, é difícil explicar, é que... Aliás, nem eu sei como explicar.  
Sirius – Normal... /revira os olhos/  
Tiago – /abre um sorriso maroto, enquanto absorve a situação /Então... não é mentira da autora?  
Autora - /cai da cama /Merlim, o que ele acha que eu sou?  
Sirius – A Lily já sabe disso?  
Autora - /encara Harry de soslaio, no que esse cora um pouco/ Er, bem... mais ou menos...  
Tiago – Como assim mais ou menos/ergue uma sobrancelha/  
Harry – Ela desmaiou...  
Autora – Ou então está em coma...  
Harry/Tiago – HEY, NÃO EXAGERA!  
Autora – Certo, me calei. /gente stressada, Hunft/  
Tiago – Lily, querida...  
Harry – Mãe?  
Tiago/Harry – Acorda. /se olham de soslaio e sorriem um para o outro/  
Lílian – Ah, interessante... estou vendo dois de você, Tiago.  
Tiago – Não são dois Tiago's, Lily. /puxa Harry para perto de si./ É nosso filho. /sorri marotamente, no que Lílian torna a desmaiar/

...tempo...

Autora – Com Lílian devidamente recuperada, e com quase tudo o que se tinha a dizer dito... vamos continuar com...  
Tiago – /puxa Harry para perto /Cá entre nós, como anda com as garotas?  
Harry – /cora furiosamente/ Er... bem...  
Autora – A fi...  
Lílian – TIAGO!  
Tiago – Se quiser eu e o Sirius podemos dar umas dicas e...  
Lílian – TIAGO!  
Autora - /revira os olhos/ Desisto.  
Tiago – Você está com minha capa de invisibilidade, não é? Olha, nós perdemos um mapa... ele se chama o Mapa do Maroto... está em alguma das gavetas do Filch... é só você entrar lá e...  
Lílian – TIAGO POTTER!  
Remo – Ah, olá Harry.  
Harry – /sorri fracamente/ Como vai, Remo?  
Sirius – Hey, vocês se conhecem?  
Harry – Também nos conhecemos, Sirius. Você apenas não se lembra.  
Remo – E, mesmo se não soubesse, associaria os fatos. O nome dos livros da autora é Harry Potter, ele é praticamente idêntico ao Tiago. Lamento informar, Sirius, não sou tão burro quando você.  
/risos/  
Sirius – Hey, aí ofendeu. Agora /empurra Lílian e Tiago/ minha vez de alugar o MEU afilhado.  
Tiago/Lílian – Sai para lá Sirius! O filho é nosso!  
Autora – Isso vai ser longo...

* * *

N/Sirius – Bem, depois do Harry ser devidamente alugado e agarrado /no bom sentido, é claro, suas mentes poluídas/ por nós, vamos ao que interessa... Cedo GENTILMENTE o meu lugar para o Harry se pronunciar... Como todos se apresentaram, nada mais justo ele fazer o mesmo, não?  
N/Harry – Hum, ok. Me chamo Harry Potter, sou personagem da escritora J.K.Rowling, estudo na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwar... 

Tiago – Só isso?  
Lílian – Claro, você tomou o teclado da mão dele?  
Tiago – Mas e quanto às...  
Lílian – Tiago Potter, quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que o mundo não gira em torno de um rabo de saia?  
Tiago – Hum, é melhor eu não falar o que eu pensei.  
Autora – Harry, não se assuste se os srs Tiago Potter e Sirius Black lançarem comentários... hum, _indiscretos _de vez em quando.  
Harry – Hum, certo. /acho que em pouco tempo de convívio deu para perceber/  
Tiago – Hey! O que você acha que eu sou?  
Autora – Um pervertido em forma de gente.  
Tiago – Aí ofendeu! Lily, você não vai fazer nada?  
Lílian – Ah, Tiago, deixa de fingimento! Você sabe que é verdade!  
Remo – Acho melhor desistir, Tiago...  
Tiago – Então... continue filho.

N/Harry – Apanhador do time da Grifinóri...

Tiago – AH, ESSE É O MEU FILHO!  
Lílian – Não venha me dizer que você faz parte da nova versão dos marotos em Hogwarts? E é um perfeito cafajeste igual ao seu pai?  
Tiago – Alguma ruiva já te laçou/ sorriso maroto e se vira para Lílian, que sorri fracamente/  
Harry – Hum.../ um pouco corado/ Não necessariamente.  
Tiago – Como assim "Não necessariamente"?  
Harry – Não posso dizer que eu sou um completo maroto... mas também não sou um completo CDF. Aliás, não é meu forte seguir regras sorriso quase maroto. A Mione até tent...  
Tiago – Sua namorada?  
Lílian – TIAGO! Quer parar com essa obsessão?  
Harry -/ corado /Bem, é uma amiga...  
Tiago – Amiga? Sei... /tom maroto/  
Lílian – TIAGO!  
Autora – Coitado do Harry...  
Sirius – Devo concordar... É a primeira vez que ele ouve os gritos da mãe... não é uma coisa agradavel de se presenciar... mas, não se preocupe, com o tempo você se acostuma.  
Autora - /revira os olhos /Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Ninguém me entende...  
Lílian – SIRIUS!  
Sirius – Não falei?  
/risos/  
Autora – Mas, que tem a ver tem... hehehehehehe Ah, não se preocupe... ele deve estar acostumado, os dele são a mesma coisa.  
Remo – Nesse lado ele puxou a Lily.  
Sirius – Coitado do garoto, vocês estão deixando ele sem graça.  
Tiago – Tem razão... mas e quanto às garotas?  
Lílian – Era para deixar de pressiona-lo, Tiago, não deixa-lo mais vermelho ainda... /revira os olhos/  
/risos/

N/Harry – Atualmente, solteiro. Bom, minha preocupação maior é mesmo um maníaco homicida querendo me matar... acho que isso é razão suficiente para não pensar _sempre _em garotas, não?  
N/Tiago – Ah, me esqueci desse detalhe. Mas... possui candidatas à futura Sra Potter?  
N/Lílian – Tiago!  
N/Harry – Bom... Parvati e Padma Patil,.../ uma "pequena" lista/... ah, tem também a Cho Chang /a autora reprime uma careta, Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley. Hum, basicamente essas.  
Tiago – Já saiu com alguma?  
Lílian – TIAGO, JÁ CHEGA, NÃO?  
/risos/  
Harry – Não posso dizer que o encontro que eu tive foi dos melhores.  
Autora – Claro, a garota só chorava!  
Tiago – Como assim, chorava?  
Autora – Longa história...Depois eu te conto.  
Harry – Nem se atreva. /olhar mortífeto/  
Autora – Depois desse olhar, o Tiago que tente arrancar uma confissão dele depois.  
/risos/  
Tiago – Depois... /sorri marotamente no que o filho engole em seco/ Bem, e qual delas você prefere?  
Harry – /corado/ Não sei... Mas eu sei que, particularmente, a autora queria me ver com a Ginny no final.  
Autora – Claro... um casal tão fofinho... /olhos brilhando/  
Sirius – É minha impressão ou ela é apaixonada por casais com homens de óculos redondos e cabelos arrepiados junto com ruivas... hum, a Gina é um tanto quanto histérica e stressada?  
Lílian – SIRIUS BLACK!  
Harry – Hum, acho que sim.  
Sirius – Estou certo então...  
Tiago – Hey, como você sabe que a Gina é ruiva?  
Sirius – Conhecemos de vista os Weasley, Tiago. Todos, SEM EXCEÇÃO, eram ruivos.  
Tiago – Tem razão.  
/risos/

N/Remo – Bom, se deixarmos, o interrogatório de Tiago dura horas... então, que tal irmos para os comentários?  
N/Sirius – Ainda não! Devo agora pronunciar uma coisa muito importante! O que Sirius Black aprendeu hoje:  
N/Tiago – Não que ele tenha essa capacidade, mas, dizem que não é bom contrariar loucos e maníacos.  
/risos/  
N/Sirius - /olha feio para Tiago/ "Tenha medo de uma autora, ela sempre arranja um modo de por suas idéias – e ameaças – em prática!".  
N/Tiago – Devo concordar com o Sirius. Ela realmente foi muito má!  
N/Sirius – Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo?  
N/Tiago – E COMIGO?  
/risos/  
N/Autora – Ah, vejo que vocês leram o cap de hoje/sorriso maroto/  
N/Sirius – Não só lemos, como ficamos tentados em modifica-lo.  
N/Autora – Ah, mas eu gostei tanto...  
N/Lílian – Ah, vamos logo para os comentários!

* * *

**N/Autora - / Dessa vez chegou mais um... o que faltava/ Remo - Normal, Sirius - Negrito, Tiago - Sublinhado, Harry- Negrito Itálico Sublinhado, Lilian - Negrito Itálico, Autora - Itálico.**

Rach Black _– Realmente, eu sou uma autora má, não? Demorei muito tempo para atualizar Te Amo Lily, mas atualizei hoje.  
_Ah, até você? Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir que é cervo?  
**_Hum, pai? Não é a mesma coisa?  
_**/petrificado/ Até você, Harry? O .O  
**_/ Corado/ Bom... que eu saiba, cervo e veado são da mesma família biológica e...  
_**_Ele tem razão, Tiago. Um dos sinônimos para cervo é veado-galheiro.  
_/ risos /  
**V-veado-galheiro?  
**Ela realmente não colabora comigo.  
**_Ah, sim, eu realmente fiquei sem reação... com cérebro estuporado para ser mais precisa.  
_**Um progresso e tanto eu digo! A Lily sempre me amou, só não tinha coragem de admitir isso.  
_E vamos a mais uma sessão de egocentrismo do dia... u.u_  
/ risos /  
**Tem razão... ela realmente não está me dando chance alguma... e eu, pobre cachorrinho / cara de cachorro molhado e abandonado / fico aqui a ver navios.  
**_Gostei da sua frase! "Antes de chupar o doce da laranja, se tem que provar o azedo do limão"... hehehehehehehehehe.  
_**Não gostei nem um pouco.  
**/ risos /  
**Com certeza... u.u. Você tirou o dia para fazer frases... contra mim. Devia ajudar não? Hum, e a frase não seria "Melhor ter um pomo na mão do que dois voando?".  
**_Ah, eu vi que tem cap novo... mas ainda não terminei de ler... u.u. Foi porque eu viajei esses dias e voltei... minhas férias já acabaram... u.u.  
_Realmente, a Ana chega a ser um pouco...  
**Não minta, Aluado, é MUITO mesmo.  
**/ risos /  
... chata / fuzila Almofadinhas com o olhar/ quando quer saber de alguma coisa.  
_Ah, que bom que você gostou! Ah, eu adoro criança... tão fofa, tão... TUDO! n.n_  
**Posso virar um para você me por no colo?  
**_/ corada / er...  
_/ risos /  
**Hum, prefiro Rach Black... / pisca o olho /**

Mary-Buffy – _Realmente, o primeiro beijo na namorada do melhor amigo não é a melhor coisa para se contar em um relato... rsrsrsrs.  
_**/ voz enciumada e olhar mortífero para Tiago/ Devo concordar com você.  
**/ risos /  
_Quanto ao seu apelo, ele foi escutado, a Ana está nas gravações... huahahah. Acho que você já deduziu qual foi a opção vencedora, não? hehehehehehe. _

Thathinha Potter – _Voto computado! _

Arthur Cadan/Lemon – _Ah, fico realmente muito feliz que tenha gostado desse cap! n.n. Bem, não acontece isso totalmente! Huahahaha, o Tiago é meio lerdo.  
_Hey, também não precisa ofender, não é? Eu não sou lerdo! Queria ver o que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar/ olhar emburrado/  
**Certamente não seria o que você está fazendo... u.u. Realmente, Tiago, você é meio lento para as coisas... huahahahahahahaha.  
**_**Devo concordar.  
**_Até tu, Lily?  
/ risos /  
/ todos olham para Harry/  
**_/ corado / O que vocês querem que eu diga? Eu não acho que o meu pai seja lerdo. / se bem que eu nem o conheço direito... u.u/  
_**Finalmente um que me apóia.  
/ risos /

Tha – _Ah, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic! É muito bom ter o trabalho reconhecido! Você riu com os comentários! n.n. Eu particularmente amo escrever essa fic! Acho que é por isso que os caps são tão enooormes... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs, eu acabo me empolgando... / corada/.  
_Gostosão/ estufa o peito e sorri marotamente/ Ah, que é isso... / Eu sei que sou/ E...  
_**Nenhum comentário quanto a isso Sr Potter.  
**_Depois dessa eu até me calo.  
/ risos /  
**Ah, e eu te pergunto, quem ama esse rato?**  
**_Talvez alguém da mesma espécie que ele. _**

Claudinha – Ah, sim, eu devia ter falado. Mas, na hora, a minha coragem Grifinória estava em greve... u.u.  
/ risos /  
**_Eu realmente queria e não queria... na época, eu estava muito confusa. Ele quase me matou e por anos eu o odiei, sem falar que ele era – e ainda é, só que mais discreto por assim dizer. A volubilidade do coração do Tiago não era novidade para mim... E do mesmo modo, eu pensava, o que um puro-sangue iria querer tanto comigo se não somente algo passageiro?  
_**E, com ela pensando dessa maneira, você acharia certo eu me declarar?  
Você adora quando eu TENTO – para ser mais preciso – controlar os marotos? Ah, eu adoraria que eles me ouvissem, pelo menos uma vez na vida.  
/ risos /  
**Claro! Foi muito instrutivo! Desce cedo o Harry estava aprendendo todas as artimanhas marotas! E tudo foi idéia minha!  
**Mas, não se esqueça que eu TAMBÉM contribui para isso!  
**Mas, se não fosse por mim, o Harry jamais teria aprendido.  
**E o que te faz pensar que o MEU filho aprendia as coisas somente com você?  
**Ele sempre responder tudo o que eu dizia? E ter aprendido a falar "Inhas" primeiro do que "Ontas".  
**/ risos /  
**_Hum, eles são sempre assim?  
_**_Normalmente, sim.. se deixarmos isso dura horas!  
_Claro! Não teria cabimento ensina-lo a falar "Pontas", sendo que eu sou o pai dele. E, devo lembra-lo Sr Black, que ele falou primeiro "Papa" do que "Inhas."  
**_Na realidade, ele falou primeiro "Mama".  
_**/ risos /  
Ela sempre estraga tudo.  
_Você pensou que a fic tinha acabado ali? Rsrsrsrsrs. / Sinceramente, eu não havia pensado nessa possibilidade... hehehehehehe. / Mas, de qualquer modo, nada do que um bom feitiço para consertar a fita, não?Assim, o Tiago não ligava muito para o que as mãozinhas destruidoras do Harry poderiam alcançar.  
_**_Mãozinhas destruidoras? Eu sou o quê? Uma maquina de aniquilação em massa?  
_**/ risos /  
_Quando bebê, sim.  
_/ risos /

Cecelitxa E. Black – _Ah, que bom que você gostou. Realmente foi uma lição bem "construtiva".  
_Senti um tom de ironia na ultima palavra ou foi só impressão/ ergue uma sobrancelha/  
_O que você acha/ ergue outra de volta/  
_/ risos /  
Fofo de Murta-que-Geme? u.u. Foi maldade da Lily ter feito isso comigo.  
**_/ prende o riso ao imaginar a cena/É... devo concordar.  
_**_Harry, não ria, você também ficaria muito parecido com ela se fizessem o mesmo com você. / sorriso maquiavélico / Não quer testar?  
_**_/ corado / Não, muito obrigado.  
_**/ risos /  
É, ela não está mais conseguindo resistir. Seria uma boa se ela assumisse logo, não?  
**É uma boa pergunta. / olha para Lisa / Lisa, como é que você consegue resistir a mim, hein?  
**_/ sorriso maroto/ Como se resiste a uma pessoa, senão resistindo?  
_/ risos /  
**Realmente, ela é bem esclarecedora.  
**_Foi difícil, mas eu consegui.  
_Controlo esses dois malucos? Hum, até que eu tento, mas acabo por enlouquecer também.  
/ risos /  
/ pálido / Hum, você não acha que isso não é uma coisa boa para se dizer a ela? Sabe, eu tenho medo que ela olhe para mim da mesma maneira que eu já vi várias pessoas me olhando quando descobriram. Sabe... agüentar os olhares de desprezo, ódio e até de medo dos outros é viável para mim, mas, se eu visse esses mesmos olhares naqueles orbes azuis, acho que eu não iria suportar a dor.  
_/ olhos brilhando / Ah, ele não é fofo?  
_/ corado / Er...  
**_Hum, acho que rolou, hehehehehe. Bem, eu realmente sou maluca de ter deixado o meu querido filho na mão desses dois ensandecidos... u.u. Mas, o que fazer?Eu não confio em babás... principalmente em tempos de guerra. A Lisa e a Ana estavam ocupadas, eu podia pedir para a Alice – seria até bom para o Harry brincar um pouco com o Neville, já que tem a mesma idade – mas eu não quis incomodar. Hum, não seria bom levar ele para o St Mungus. O que fazer? Era enfrentar o dragão ou confrontar com uma quimera.  
_**/ risos /  
**Nossa, ela tem tanta desconfiança assim em nós?  
****_Depois do que aconteceu, mais ainda.  
_**/ risos /

Gaby Malfoy – **_Também, com um sobrenome desses era impossível de gostar, não? Seria quase que surreal uma Malfoy gostar do arquiinimigo do seu "grande amor". / Acho que com o meu pai não é tanto assim, afinal, o arquiinimigo dele em Hogwarts era mais o Ranhoso/. Hey, e como você queria que eu não fosse stressado sendo filho de quem eu sou?  
_****_/ totalmente corada / HARRY!  
_****_/ corado / Hum, desculpe mãe.  
_**Ah, Lily, qual é, o Harry tem razão! E olhe que eu posso falar, agüentei seus gritos por longos anos... huahahahahahaha... não sei como ainda não fiquei surdo.  
**_TIAGO PONTAS POTTER!  
_**/ risos /  
Me calei.  
**Você gostou da lição? Claro por que não gostaria? Foi uma idéia perfeita, afinal, foi minha... / sorriso maroto /  
**Merlim, como ele se acha, não?  
**Hey, por que eu só sou muito lindo? Não posso ser muito perfeito e muito fofo e muito maravilhoso também não/ sorriso maroto e pisca o olho/  
**Fofo/ corado / Hum, obrigado.  
Hum, acho que ela não só te mata, como me mata se eu me atrever a falar algo. / você precisa ver o olhar que ela está me lançando/  
/ risos /

Sinistra Negra - / todos babando enquanto o Remo aceita o bolo totalmente corado/  
Por que só ele, hein?  
_**Ah, Remo, eu sou sua amiga, não? Me dá um pedacinho...  
**_**Hey seu lobo de uma figa, o prestígio é meu!  
**Mas ela disse que eu também podia ficar/ olhar triunfante /  
/ olhar fuzilante dos outros, enquanto Harry olha dos pais, Sirius e a Autora para Remo, sorrindo amarelo ao perceber que esta no meio da "arena"/  
Hum, ok, vamos dividir!  
/ coloca o bolo em cima da cama da autora, que olha com um olhar desesperado para Remo, já imaginando um Tiago e um Sirius mortos de fome avançando em cima do bolo e melecando seu glorioso lençol inteirinho... mas, felizmente isso não aconteceu... afinal, os dois haviam sumido/  
_Para onde...  
_/ todos quase caem no chão ao perceber que Sirius e Tiago mediam o comprimento do bolo com uma régua e depois fazem os devidos cálculos/  
**Vejamos... Vamos dividir em seis partes iguais. / se prepara para dividir, no que Tiago o puxa/  
**Não confio em você, eu faço.  
**Nada disso, eu faço.  
**/ sorri marotamente / Eu, como dono dos bolos, divido.  
_Nada disso Sr Remo Lupin, você pode favorecer a si mesmo.  
_**_Concordo / sorri marotamente/ Eu faço.  
_**/coro/ NÃO.  
/ todos olham para Harry, que cora furiosamente /  
**_Hã?Ah, não se preocupem, eu já comi antes de vir para cá, mas é claro que eu não vou recusar um pedaço do bolo.  
_**Então, você corta.  
/ pausa para o lanche/  
/ coro / Estava uma delícia!  
**Até imagino a dor de cabeça sentida... Vocês realmente são más/ sorri marotamente e pega a caixa de trufas/ Ah, para mim? Não precisav...  
**/ os outros se entreolham enquanto Sirius sai correndo com a caixa na mão/  
**_/ ainda sentado na cadeira, observando os outros se levantarem e correrem atrás dele/ Vai começar tudo novamente... / revira os olhos/  
_**/ nova pausa para uma corrida... queimar as calorias do bolo... hehehehehehe/  
**/ indignado / Bando de esfomeados!  
****_Você mais ainda que queria ficar com a caixa inteira para você!  
_**/ risos /  
**_Realmente, tenho motivos para brigar com o Tiago depois do que ele fez, ainda mais agora! Ele roubou a MINHA última trufa/ indignada /  
_**Pense no lado bom, Lily, você não vai engordar.  
/ risos /  
**_/ totalmente corado/ Hum, agora não sou tão pequeno assim.  
_**_/ olhar sonhador/ Mas ainda serve para botar no colo... / sorriso maroto/  
_Ela não decide com quem vai ficar.  
**/ sorri marotamente / Pode deixar, irei/ sussurra só para a Sini ouvir/ Só para mim mesmo?  
**_Sirius Black!  
_/ risos /

Marmaduke Scarlet – _Que bom que você gostou da cena! Ah, realmente o Harry baby é fofo/ se bem que ele é fofo de qualquer maneira... rsrsrsrsrs/ Eu também AMO bebês! Dá vontade de morder e apertar todinho!  
_**_/ corado / Coitado de quem vai ser o filho dela... u.u  
_**_Harry!  
_Contar? Não acho que seja uma boa idéia! Eu temo ver o olhar de rancor, desprezo ou até medo naqueles lindos olhos que ela tem... / suspira / Realmente, ela não juntou os fatos / e, se Merlim permitir, espero que nunca junte e, se isso acontecer, vai dar o maior problema/  
_Ah, manda o endereço de novo entre parênteses ou sem os pontos... ele não saiu / o fanfiction nunca aceita... u.u/ _

James Hiwatari - _/ completamente corada / Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que esteja gostando da minha fic. Eu realmente me divirto muito escrevendo-a e é me alegra muito o fato de ter meu trabalho reconhecido assim!  
_**Eu discordo do Sr, Sr Hiwatari. / sorriso maroto/ Ela pode ter boas idéias para a fic, mas ela não sairia tão perfeita se eu, Sirius Black, não fizesse uma participação – sem se fosse mísera, mas mesmo assim indispensável, nas cenas que ela imagina... hehehehe.  
**Nossa, ele se acha, não?  
Realmente, devo concordar...  
_/ emocionada / Finalmente alguém que me defende e me entende/ Você não sabe o quando é ruim agüentar demonstrações de super-inflado-ego-tamango-XG ( gostei dessa denominação)/ como houve agora a pouco/ de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter – e as vezes Remo Lupin – todos os dias... é demais para essa pobre e mortal autora. Merlim, só espero que o Harry não resolva deixar seu lado maroto falar mais alto... u.u/  
_Mas, eu digo, essa fic não existiria se não fosse o casal mais perfeito do mundo... Eu e minha ruivinha.  
**_/ cái da cadeira / Ele não acabou de dizer que o Sirius se acha?  
_**/ risos /  
**_Ah, vai se acostumando, ele é sempre assim.  
_**_Sabe, que o fato dessa opção nunca ganhar já está me irritando? Huahahahahaha. Poxa, ela nunca ganha! u.u. Acho que vou colocar ela uma vez, como extra, não sei! Hehehehehehehehe. E, realmente, amigo que é amigo só é mesmo depois da primeira briga – por mais tola que ela seja. Hum... só uma mísera pergunta... o que é Ganbatte Kudasai? Eu sei que é japonês / provavelmente.../ mas, o que significa? Até logo? _

Paty Felton – _Ah, que bom que gostou do cap!  
_Realmente, coitadinho de mim / tom choroso/ A Lily não confia em mim para cuidar do nosso próprio filho!  
**_Era bem capaz de eu o encontrar todo arrebentado ao deixa-lo aos seus cuidados.  
_**/ risos /  
**Sim, essa é uma boa pergunta! Por que a Lisa não quer saber de mim?  
**_Seu passado como um dos maiores cafajestes de Hogwarts é pouco para você?  
_**Depois dessa...  
****_Sem falar que ela é uma pessoa completamente desconfiada.  
_**_LILY!  
_  
Cammylinha Black – _Que bom que esteja gostando.  
_Desastrado, mas um ótimo pai? O .o Devo considerar isso um elogio?  
/ risos /  
_/ olhar sonhador / Com certeza! Acho que o Sirius seria um pai perfeito! Pelo menos em termos de brincadeiras, mas em questão de disciplina...  
_**Faço a pergunta de Tiago, a minha.  
**/ risos /  
Beijos aceitos / pisca o olho e solta um de volta/

Mille- Evans –_Não se preocupe, seu voto foi computado. Que bom que você gostou do cap! n.n  
_**A lobinha do Remo sabe ser chata quando quer... ficar nos perseguindo mais do que o Pontas perseguia a Lily?  
**/ risos /  
**O que o idiota do Pontas pediu para mim? Hum, você vai logo descobrir... u.u  
**Ele concordou e por eu ter ganhado, queria fugir da aposta, eu posso com isso?  
_**/ totalmente corado/ Eu disse que minha mãe era... gostosa?  
**_/ sorri marotamente/ E não é a verdade?  
**/ olha para Lily de cima a baixo, enquanto a mesma cora furiosamente a cada segundo/ E não é que é mesmo?  
**Tira o olho, Sirius. A Lily é minha/ tapa os olhos de Almofadinhas/  
/ risos /

Sarah-Lupin-Black – _Ah, que bom que você gostou do cap!  
_**Guloso? Euuu? Imagina!  
**_Ah, não, nem um pouquinho... / irônica/  
_**Ela realmente não colabora comigo...  
**/ risos /

Marilia Lupin Black - **Dois Lupin Black? ****Seguidos? Que coincidência, não? rsrsrsrsrs. / Por que não só Black, hein?  
**_Ah, que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz por isso. E, realmente, o Tiago e o Sirius não são o que podemos dizer de homens responsáveis.  
_**O que você está querendo dizer com isso?  
**_Você não precisa da resposta, Sirius, você já sabe dela.  
_/ risos /  
**_Como assim? Eu fico menos chato? Você me acha chato? Hunft! Experimente viver sabendo que tem um maníaco homicida à sua procura. Que você VIU – além de ter feito parte – do ritual que o revigorou. Saber que no futuro ou será um assassino ou então um homem morto. E, acima de tudo, ter medo de acordar no outro dia e descobrir que TODAS as pessoas que você ama estão mortas, por ele ou a mando dele. Posso te lembrar o fato também de ter vivido dez anos com os Dursley? Perder meus pais, meu padrinho? Merlim, ainda não sei como não enlouqueci ainda.  
_****E eu ainda reclamava da minha vida...  
**/ risos /

Mayara – _Ah, fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Você gostou das lições marotas? Huahahaha, realmente, só podia ter sido idéia de Sirius e Tiago.  
_**Correção, a idéia foi somente minha! O Tiago que me ajudou.  
**_/ revira os olhos / Está bem... a idéia do lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito SIRIUS!  
_**Assim está melhor.  
**/ risos /

Sassotter – _É bom você desistir mesmo... nada convence esse cachorro. / Para ele as garotas têm que gostar somente dele... u.u. Até parece que não existem OUTROS homens pelo mundo/  
_Era algo obvio ela preferir um Potter – USANDO o sobrenome Potter, não? Só o Sirius mesmo para TENTAR mudar...  
/ risos /  
**Claro, eu sou perfeito! E, conseqüentemente, tenho que ser unanimidade/ indignado /  
**_Ele não muda nunca... u.u_

Sara Weasley – _Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic! Eu simplesmente sou APAIXONADA pelos marotos/ Tenho uma quedinha pelo Harry também... n.n/ Sou tanto, que todas as minhas fics publicadas são deles. Estou arriscando uma song Harry/Gina...  
_**_/ corado / Eu não falei que ela preferia a Gina comigo?  
_**_/ olha emburrado para Harry / Merlim, ele já está pegando a mesma mania dos outros de PUXAR o teclado da minha mão... u.u  
_**_Hum, desculpe.  
_**/ risos /  
_Bem... / pigarreia/ Continuando... Estou arriscando uma song Harry/Gina, que terá também uma versão Tiago/Lílian... veremos no que isso vai dar... n.n.  
_**Ninguém gosta do Pedro... se duvidar, até ele mesmo não gosta de si.  
**/ risos /  
_/ sorriso maquiavélico/ APOIADO! APOIADO! MORTE BEM LENTA E DOLOROSA ÀQUELE RATO MALDITO/ olhos brilhando / Algo pior do que dementadores, cruciatus e torturas medievais juntas/ ou quem sabe as três de vez/  
_**Ela realmente é de dar medo...  
****_Concordo com a autora. Ele merece coisas bem piores.  
_****Qual a razão para tanto ódio, hein?  
**_**Se ninguém até agora contou, por que eu contaria?  
**_/ risos /  
_/ completamente alheia a conversa dos outros, ainda com o mesmo olhar e sorriso/ Bem lenta... pedacinho por pedacinho destruído... até que não sobre nem o pó! Ah, tenho esperanças de que no sexto livro minhas preces vão ser ouvidas! Hehehehehehehehehehehe.  
_**Sim, realmente, eu não sou nada convencido, sou apenas uma humilde pessoa realista. Amou quando eu chamei a Mcgonagall de Mimi? Todos amam, mas ela não é muito fã disso não... u.u. Ah, mas ela me ama que eu sei... / sorriso maroto / Afinal, quem não amaria?  
**_É uma boa pergunta... como eu agüento o egocentrismo de Sirius Black? u.u. Realmente, ele é impossível. Acho que eu não tive escolhas a não ser aceitar... u.u  
_**A Lisa? Uma santa? o .O Só se for do pau-oco, não?  
**_SIRIUS BLACK!  
_**Como ela pode ser uma santa depois de tantos chutes, tapas e foras que eu recebi DELA? Além do tempo que ela me fez esperar por ela/ indignado /  
**_É, nem tudo cai do céu... mas ele acha que caiu.  
_/ risos /  
Concordo com você. Sofri muito para conquistar essa ruivinha... u.u. É preciso muita força de vontade, paciência, teimosia e insistência. Acho que, se eu não a amasse de verdade não esperaria tanto tempo assim. **_Ah, ele não é fofo?  
_**Ah, a Lily tem plena certeza da minha verdadeira opção. / sorriso maroto /  
**_/ corada / Tiago!  
_**/ risos /  
Você tem toda razão... nenhuma mulher resistiria por tanto tempo! Você acredita que, mesmo depois de estarmos casados, ela ainda me maltrata?  
/ risos /  
_Também concordo com você. Foi muito nobre da parte da Lily o que ela fez pelo Harry, sem falar no Tiago também... / olhar tristonho / Como a tia Rowling pôde fazer isso com personagens tão maravilhosos?  
_**_Se a gente soubesse do que ela está falando...  
_****_/ suspira / Vocês não perceberam ainda?  
_Tem palavra morte no meio, não?  
**_Sim, tem... mas agora vamos levantar esse astral!  
_Se comoveu? o.O Eu realmente sinto muito... não era a minha intenção fazer os outros sofrerem... Bem, se não fosse pela insistência dela, eu jamais teria contado a verdade. Claro que vale. Afinal, essa maldição faz parte da minha vida e, a palavra família, definitivamente não combina com ela. Já pensou? Amanhecer e você ver a pessoa que você mais ama morta pela suas próprias mãos? Seria uma experiência terrível!  
_/ completamente corada / Ele demorou "um pouco" para me contar a verdade, mas o fato dele ser o que ele é não muda o jeito de ser dele, afinal, apesar de ser amaldiçoado, por assim dizer, ele é uma pessoa extremamente amável, gentil, amiga, leal, carinhosa, corajosa, linda, maravilhosa, especial... enfim, perfeita. E eu gosto dele do jeito que ele é... independentemente de tudo, sem tirar nem por.  
_**Nossa, o lobinho vai acabar explodindo de tanto corar. / Eu perdôo o "perfeita" futura Sra Lupin... hehehehehehe/ Ah, e não se preocupe... darei o recado ao Rabicho.  
**_/ corada / Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic! Fico muito feliz. Bem, aqui está o cap. Ah, seu voto foi computado. _

Mila Aluada Black Potter – **Um pouco de todos ela, não? Hum... / sorriso maroto / Você não acha que Mila Black soaria melhor não/ pisca o olho /  
****Ele sempre quer tudo para si... / revira os olhos /  
****Correção... A fic não seria perfeita sem mim...  
**_Ele REALMENTE se acha... / suspira /  
_/ risos /  
_Não é que você me deu uma boa idéia/ sorriso maroto enquanto imagina... huahahahahahahahahaha/  
__Sabe que as vezes me bate uma dúvida/ suspira / Qual deles é o meu favorito/ se bem que eu tenho uma paixão especial pelo Sirius... hehehehehehehehehe/  
**/ corado / Me prefere?  
**_Como assim o Harry é um pouco dos três?  
_Hum, bem... Ele tem a timidez do Remo, seu talento em quadribol, além de não der, por assim dizer, um respeito pelas regras da escola. Fora que, muitas vezes – ou quase sempre – deixa o estudo em último caso, como o Sirius faz.  
_/ risos /  
_Sem mencionar o fato que ele puxou o gênio da Lily... huahahahahaha.  
_**Bom, conseqüentemente, por EU ter sido o primeiro, você ama mais a mim! Isso é questão lógica cara Mila. / pisca o olho/ Ter dona não significa que não possamos...  
**_Termine a frase Sr Black, e você será um homem morto.  
_**... ser amigos. / sorri marotamente / Ela realmente é muito desconfiada, não?  
**/ risos /  
Ah, obrigado. / passa a mão pelos cabelos/ O que foi Lily, eu só agradeci!  
**Hey, o patrono do Harry é a forma animaga do Pontas/ sorriso enigmático / Suspeito isso**.  
SIRIUS BLACK!  
_**Você não vai insinuar seus comentários maldosos para o meu filho, vai?**_  
Por que ela nunca me defende assim?  
/ risos /  
**_Com você é diferente, Tiago... afinal, já acostumei... e riu muito com sua cara emburrada.  
_**/ gargalhadas /  
Ela realmente me ama.  
**_Eu te inspirei uma personagem principal do livro que você escreve? Nossa. / corada / Hum, fala sobre o que o livro?  
_Você, parecida com a Lily? Merlim, coitada das pessoas que estão do seu lado... u.u.  
**_**SIRIUS BLACK!**  
_/ risos /  
_Ah, que bom que eu contribui para o término do bloqueio para as páginas iniciais do seu livro! Fico lisonjeada/ Realmente, eu me divirto muito escrevendo as brigas do Tiago e da Lílian... hehehehehehehehe/  
_**Beijos aceitos.  
**_Beijo da Lily no Sirius?Hum, acho que o Tiago não vai gostar muito dessa história.  
_/ tom enciumado/ Ainda bem que você sabe.  
_Mas, no futuro... por que não? rsrsrsrsrsrs. Hum, meu msn não ta abrindo... / problemas no pc futuramente consertados/ Mas, se quiser pode me adicionar... é letyciangel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com._

Rêzinha – _Que bom que você gostou do cap!  
_**Claro, como eu não poderia ter uma participação perfeita, sendo quem eu sou...  
**/ todos se entreolham e reviram os olhos /  
**Hum, você só foi descobrir isso hoje/ sorriso maroto / É, um dia todas acabam descobrindo.  
**_Qual a razão para você querer acrescentar o Black à seu nick? Huahahahahaha. Olha, pense bem, você pode se arrepender depois...  
_**/ indignado /Ela realmente NÃO colabora comigo.  
**/ risos /

Helena Black – **Deus na Terra e muito mais/ sorriso maroto / Gostei da designação / solta um beijinho/  
**_Eu também tenho mania de falar isso... huahahahahaha. Acho que você já deu para perceber. Alguns amigos meus me olham sem entender nada... mas eu falo mais no sentido de se achar demais mesmo, ou então o fato de ter dito um comentário bem maroto e indiscreto... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs.  
_**Ah, pode crer, ela me deu MUITO trabalho... u.u.  
**Devo concordar, o estado da ruivinha é esse, mas ela finge não perceber... aí eu digo... para quê ela ficar evitando algo que é inevitável?  
**Nossa, o Pontas filosofando?**  
/ risos /  
_Leio a fic inteira num dia só? o.O Bem, eu a reli por esses dias, e demorei dois dias... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado dela então. n.n  
_**Tem idéia de como a Liz me ajudou a despistar a Ana/ sorriso maroto / Mas, o que você anda pensando de mim, hein? Eu não podia estar feliz? Se o que eu estou pensando é o que você pensou... bem, eu não podia fazer isso com a Ana, não? Principalmente na frente da Liz... hehehehehehehe.  
**E aí de você que fizesse, Almofadinhas. / olhar emburrado para Sirius / A cara dos garotos foi realmente hilária... eu não havia concordado no início, mas, a idéia foi boa para ajudar a espalhar o boato da casa ser mal-assombrada... só podia ter sido idéia desses loucos.  
Ah, mais que foi divertido, isso foi!  
_**Devo dizer... mesmo depois de tantos anos sem uivos, gritos ou "fantasmas", as pessoas ainda acreditam que ela seja mesmo mal assombrada.  
**_Viu, nossa idéia deu certo!  
**Claro, como não poderia ser demais? A idéia brilhante e perfeita foi minha. O Tiago apenas teve uma mera participação... hehehehehehehehehehe.  
**Ele se acha não? u.u  
**Hey, quer dizer que para você o quesito riqueza também vale/ se vira indignado para Lisa / Liz, com você acontece o mesmo?  
**_Bem, eu gostava de você antes mesmo de descobrir que você tinha herdado uma fortuna.  
_**Sei...

* * *

**

**_Relatos XIV – Enfim, amigos... já não era sem tempo, não? ( Sirius )_**

_"-Cara, se eu não soubesse que você era meu amigo, eu juro que te agarrava. – Sirius disse risonho._

_-Ah, cala essa boca! – murmurou uma voz extremamente feminina._

_-Acho que você está se sentindo perfeitamente realizado não, Tiago? Afinal, estava em seus sonhos mais obscuros ficar num salto alto. – o homem começou a gargalhar, enquanto tomava conta de Harry, que ainda chorava um pouco._

_-Merlim, eu não mereço isso... – ele revirou os olhos._

_-Posso dizer que sua verdadeira forma animaga aflorou definitivamente._

_-Ah, não enche, Sirius._

_-Estou mentindo, por um acaso?_

_Tiago lançou um ultimo olhar irritado para Sirius e voltou-se para o espelho. Como resultado de uma poção, o maroto adquirira formas femininas e ajeitava o vestido que usava. Olhando assim, parecia que ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o filho, sim, ele estava preocupado, mas lhe preocupava muito mais o fato dele temer esbarrar numa certa ruiva e ser reconhecido por ela. Com uns feitiços ele mudou a cor dos cabelos – que lhe batiam quase à cintura – para loiro e mudou o formato do óculos para um retangular, suspirando._

_- Tiago, devo comentar... você está maravilhoso. – Sirius prendeu o riso. – ou seria maravilhosa? – ele começou a gargalhar, no que Tiago revirou os olhos._

_-Você também está... querido. – disse ele irônico._

_Sirius estava com os cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados, a forma do rosto um pouco mudada._

_-Então, será que você poderia fazera algo de útil e mudar pelo menos a cor dos cabelos do nosso adorado filho? – ele retrucou irritado._

_-Às suas ordens, amor da minha vida._

_O maroto revirou os olhos e procurou – ou seja, bagunçou – a parte do guarda roupa da ruiva a procura de um sapato – de preferência – com o menor salto possível. Sirius tirou a varinha do bolso e, quando o mesmo ocorreu, Harry tornou a abrir o berreiro._

_Tiago – que terminava de calçar um dos pares da sandália – rapidamente arregalou os olhos e olhou para o filho. Sirius o encarou confusamente, ainda com a varinha erguida. Correndo como um manco, o homem vai em direção à cama, na tentativa de assistir o filho... avançando para cima de Sirius, é claro, por pensar que ele estava azarando seu pobre Harry. Só que, como não estava acostumado a andar de salto – afinal, era a primeira vez que anda em um – o maroto acaba virando o pé levemente. Numa reação um tanto cômica, que fez seu filho e o padrinho rirem, Pontas tenta se equilibrar em um pé só: abanando os braços para cima e para baixo ao mesmo tempo que balançava o corpo para o um lado e para o outro._

_Sirius começou a gargalhar e já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, Harry batia as mãozinhas e dizia "Diovo" entre uma gargalhada e outra. Tiago sentia o corpo cada vez mais indo para a frente, e não conseguiu evitar o que já era inevitável... cair nos braços de Sirius Black._

_Sirius automaticamente parou de rir quando viu "sua mulher" cair em seus braços, fazendo-o desabar de costas na cama. Os longos e loiros cabelos – que agora pertenciam a Tiago – caíram por cima do rosto de Sirius, que segurava "a garota" firmemente pela cintura. Num gesto irritado, Pontas joga os cabelos para trás e encara Sirius com profundo ódio._

_-O que foi que você fez a ele, hein? – ele indaga irritado, segurando a gola da camisa do amigo e o puxando-o para encara-lo mais firmemente. Sirius automaticamente ergue a sobrancelha, enquanto o pequeno Harry encara os dois confusamente._

_-Hum, Tiago... Não é por nada não, mas... você esqueceu que É uma mulher agora?_

_Os dois se encararam por vários minutos e se afastaram um do outro como se os mesmos tivessem uma doença contagiosa._

_-Sai para lá, Sirius. Nem vem._

_-Eu é que digo! Mas a culpa não foi minha, Pontas. Você É uma garota agora! E eu, um dos maiores conquistadores que já pisou os pés nesse humilde planeta. A Lisa está naqueles dias, portanto... ah, você sabe. – murmurou emburrado, enquanto voltava a se sentar na cama. – E... devemos comentar... você realmente não é de se jogar fora. – ele sorriu marotamente e depois exibiu uma careta, ao mesmo tempo que Tiago. – Ah, esquece._

_-Merlim, me lembre de ficar o mais longe possível de você._

_Eles se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar. Harry franziu o cenho, não achando graça em nada. Tudo já estava começando a ficar levemente entediante e seu estômago já estava começando a clamar por comida._

_-Mas, o que foi que você fez para o Harry abrir aquele berreiro? – Tiago cruzou os braços, inquisidor._

_-Eu só... ergui a varinha. – murmurou Sirius, rapidamente. – Cara, ele ficou traumatizado._

_-Merlim, agora é que a Lily me mata de verdade. Um filho de bruxos com trauma de uma varinha._

_Sirius começou a gargalhar, no que Tiago fechou a cara._

_-Obrigado por ficar rindo da futura morte inevitável do seu melhor amigo._

_-Relaxa, Pontas, não é tão grave assim..._

_-Você diz isso porque NÃO conhece a Lily da mesma forma que eu conheço. – Tiago exibiu uma feição quase que desesperada. – Ela sabe ser cruel quando quer._

_-Te desejo muita sorte, então. – disse Sirius prendendo o riso quando viu Tiago andar lentamente de volta ao guarda-roupa para calçar o outro pé da sandália._

_O silêncio reinou entre eles, enquanto Tiago calçava a outra sandália. Um pouco receoso, Pontas se levanta do banco em que estava sentado e fica com os braços abertos._

_-Merlim, isso não vai dar certo. – disse ele andando que nem um robô, abanando os braços levemente para não cair._

_Sirius começou a gargalhar, juntamente com Harry._

_-Ótimo, podem rir à vontade. Merlim, é impossível andar com isso! – disse ele parando de andar, mas ainda tinha os braços abertos, com medo de cair. – Como elas conseguem?_

_Sirius se levantou da cama, e se dirigiu à Tiago, ainda exibindo uma feição risonha._

_-Acho que alguém se esqueceu que é bruxo. – ele tirou a varinha do bolso, no que Harry se encolheu na cama, exibindo uma feição chorosa. Com um sorriso maroto Sirius aponta para baixo e murmura um feitiço._

_Tiago sente o salto da sandália abaixar e se desequilibra para trás, tendo que se segurar nos braços de Sirius para não cair – não que ele quisesse, mas não havia escolha. Sirius se desequilibra um pouco e automaticamente segura os braços de Pontas, puxando-o para a frente._

_-Eu não estou gostando nada disso. – murmuraram ao mesmo tempo, quando se viram abraçados novamente._

_Eles se soltaram num pigarreio e depois gargalharam._

_-Ah, vamos logo acabar com isso! – disseram ao mesmo tempo novamente._

_Tiago rapidamente se dirigiu para a cama em que Harry ainda se encontrava encolhido e de olhos fechados._

_-Está tudo bem Harry, pode ficar tranqüilo. – disse ele docemente, passando a mão pelos cabelos do filho._

_Ele abriu os olhinhos rapidamente e fitou a "mulher" à sua frente, exibindo uma feição surpresa por alguns minutos. Logo depois, o parecia ser um sorriso se formou entre os lábios verdes – agora com tons azulados e esbranquiçados – e inchados do garoto._

_-Papa!_

_-É, parece que o disfarce não é cem por cento perfeito. – disse Tiago num suspiro, enquanto pegava o filho nos braços._

_-Basta torcer para que ele fique de boca calada. – Almofadinhas disse e murmurou o feitiço, deixando o cabelo do "filho" extremamente loiro._

_Eles aparataram no pátio do hospital e, como sempre, havia uma pequena fila. Um cara estava com a cabeça transformada numa abóbora, um outro não conseguia parar de bater palmas com as luvas que usava, uma mulher tinha uma colher enfiada no meio da testa... Tiago e Sirius esperaram PACIENTEMENTE a sua vez._

_-O que desejam senhores?_

_-Hum, meu filho acidentalmente mordeu a minha varinha, para onde posso leva-lo?_

_A mulher franziu o cenho._

_-Bem, se foi com uma varinha, poderia ser danos causados por feitiços, quarto andar... mas, pode ser também considerado acidente com artefatos já que a criança não murmurou um feitiço... – a garota começou a rir. – Ah, claro! Crianças quase não falam..._

_Tiago e Sirius e entreolharam e suspiraram._

_-Já se decidiu? – disse ele emburrado enquanto ajeitava Harry, que estava ligeiramente interessado no nariz de uma mulher que fora transformado em uma mini roda-gigante que brilhava e soltava faíscas douradas. – Bom, se a Sra não quiser dar a informação precisa, nós nos viramos._

_A mulher ainda continuava com o cenho franzido e murmurando todos os andares do St Mungus, contando-o nos dedos e sorrindo em alguns fatos._

_Sirius suspirou, impaciente. Tiago tirou uma das mechas que lhe caiam pelo rosto, num gesto irritado._

_-Sra?_

_-Ah, já sei! O melhor lugar para vocês é no 3º andar! – disse ela se inclinando para encarar Harry firmemente. – Isso foi causado por uma begônia do Alasca misturada com algumas raízes de..._

_-Lya, sua garota travessa! Onde foi que você se meteu? – uma senhora baixinha de sorriso bondoso veio se expremendo entre as pessoas que já lotava a recepção do lugar, reclamando da demora do atendimento._

_-Tia! Estou atendendo a esse casal e seu lindo filhinho! O filho deles comeu um..._

_-Eu não já disse que vamos tratar de outra pessoa? – disse ela quando finalmente conseguira abraçar a "sobrinha". – Vamos, estão te esperando... – ela se voltou para Sirius e Tiago. – Atingida por um Obliviate acidental... Nunca mais foi a mesma... – ela suspirou. – Lamento o transtorno, o que desejam?_

_-Meu filho mordeu minha varinha..._

_-Acidentes com artefatos, térreo. Siga por esse corredor e dobre a esquerda, é a décima primeira sala à direita, Sala Kierna Evvelin - Acidentes com varinhas._

_-Obrigado. – disse Sirius rapidamente._

_-Cara, isso aqui está uma desorganização geral! – murmurou Tiago._

_-São muitos pacientes, devido a Voldemort... dizem que muitos se recusam a sair, com medo de serem atingidos novamente._

_Eles caminharam lentamente pelo corredor longo e estreito cheio de retratos de bruxos e bruxas famosos, curandeiros entravam e saiam das salas. Eles dobraram o corredor, em profundo silêncio e, ao chegar na décima primeira porta à esquerda, observaram o letreiro que sinalizava a porta com os seguintes dizeres Sala Kierna Evvelin - Acidentes com varinhas. Logo abaixo, um cartão com moldura de latão com os seguintes dizeres Curandeira Responsável: Verônica Valmont, Curandeiro Estagiário: Lisa Delacourt. Sirius abriu um fraco sorriso enquanto Tiago revirava os olhos._

_-Realmente, a Lisa não sabe o que quer, não é? – disse ele erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você nunca me contou que ela fez curso para curandeira também!_

_-Sim, ela fez, seis meses depois de vocês dois se casarem. – ele deu de ombros. – É a vida... Só espero que ela não esteja aí._

_Para a sorte dos marotos, quando eles entraram, encontraram uma jovem de intensos cabelos negros, escrevendo algo em uma prancheta. Eles pigarrearam para se fazerem presentes._

_-Sim? – ela ergueu o olhar lentamente e sorriu._

_Sirius e Tiago suspiraram. A "mãe" entregou a criança para mulher enquanto murmurava um... "Ele mordeu a varinha". Harry foi tratado com todo o cuidado possível. Sirius e Tiago constantemente olhavam para a porta, pensando que a adorada ruiva entraria por aquela porta e começasse a ralhar com eles._

_Com Harry devidamente cuidado, Tiago e Sirius caminhavam tranqüilamente pelo corredor._

_-É, Pontas, parece que dessa vez escapamos._

_-Eu só acredito quando estiver novamente na minha adorável casa._

_-Mama... – disse o pequeno Harry, apontando para uma ruiva mais à frente, dizendo algo no ouvido de um loiro com olhos esverdeados._

_Tiago rapidamente se vira na direção em que o filho apontava e depois ele e Sirius se entreolharam._

_-Zona de perigo, Almofadinhas. – ele sussurrou. – Hora de... – Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha, só reparando o acompanhante da sua amada esposa, que agora dizia algo a ela, enquanto a ruiva olhava a prancheta dele. – Hey! Ela nunca me disse que trabalhava ao lado de um curandeiro! E muito menos... muito menos que ele era bonito! – ele lançou um olhar enciumado para a ruiva. – Olha só como ele está olhando para a minha Lily! Será que ele não percebeu que ela tem aliança nos dedos, não? E... AI!_

_Lílian e seu acompanhante se viraram para ouvir a direção do barulho._

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhora? – disse ela docemente._

_-Ah, não... Meu marido pisou no meu pé sem querer. – falou Tiago, lançando um olhar emburrado para Sirius._

_-Ah, certo. – disse ela voltando o olhar para o seu acompanhante. – Aí depois você..._

_-Ficou maluco? – disse Tiago num sussuro._

_-Fiquei. – ele revirou os olhos. – E o senhor, que me fazer o favor de ficar calado?_

_Mas Tiago não ouviu, estava muito preocupado com o fato do rapaz ter se aproximado da sua ruivinha perigosamente._

_-Eu mereço... – Almofadinhas soltou um suspiro derrotado._

_Sirius revirava os olhos enquanto arrastava Tiago na direção contrária a que a ruiva estava. Pontas ainda murmurava coisas como "Se eu souber que esse idiota agarrou a minha ruivinha...", ou então "E se ela não me ama mais e está decidindo colocar pontas na minha cabeça, fazendo juz ao meu apelido?"._

_-Tiago, quer fazer o favor de calar essa boca? – Sirius parou bruscamente e virou o maroto para a frente. – Vamos embora._

_-Mas... – ele olhou irritado para o amigo._

_-Vamos, agora!_

_Com um suspiro, Tiago assentiu e eles recomeçaram a andar._

_Harry se agarrou ao ombro do pai, e seus olhos brilhavam levemente reconhecendo os cabelos da sua adorada mãe, seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso, mas rapidamente se transformou em uma careta chorosa ao perceber que ela afastava demais dele, já que Tiago e Sirius apressaram os passos._

_-Mas ela ainda vai me falar quem é esse cara, ah, se vai! – Tiago voltou a resmungar, enquanto ajeitava Harry nos braços._

_-Quer parar de resmungar? – disse Sirius emburrado._

_-Ta, ok, eu me calo._

_Os lábios de Harry formou um beicinho emburrado e os olhos dele brilharam perigosamente. Se ele soubesse expressar as idéias que lhe vinham à cabeça de criança de dez meses ele faria um discurso de o quanto é ruim ser desprezado pela pessoa que ama e estava magoado por estar sendo tratado dessa maneira. Mas, tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer foi..._

_-Mama! – bem, fora a intenção dele chamar a atenção da mãe, e ele certamente conseguira. Afinal, Lílian parou imediatamente de fazer o que estava fazendo para olhar ao seu redor._

_-Harry? – ela diz incoscientemente._

_O rosto de Harry se abre em um sorriso ao perceber que seu objetivo foi alcançado. Mas, Tiago e Sirius ainda continuavam a andar calmamamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_-Alex, vou ver se esse casal precisa de alguma coisa. – disse ela rapidamente._

_-Está bem. Irei continuar a anotar as salas para não me esquecer._

_-Estão procurando por alguma sala, senhores?_

_-Ih, ferrou-se tudo. – disse Sirius enquanto ele parava ao lado de Tiago._

_-Ah, não, senhorita. – Tiago se virou rapidamente. – Já fomos atendidos._

_-Hum, certo... estão perdidos?_

_Tiago sorriu amarelo antes de responder._

_-Não._

_-Ah, certo. – Lílian sorriu. – A propósito Sra, linda criança._

_Harry rapidamente se virou para observar a mãe. Tiago não pode deixar de sorrir._

_-Obrigada._

_-Mama. – disse ele estendendo os braços para a ruiva, dando uma risada gostosa._

_A ruiva franze o cenho, enquanto Tiago e Sirius se entreolham com um sorriso amarelo. Ela olha de Tiago para Sirius e de Sirius para Tiago, ficando cada vez mais confusa._

_-Querido... – ela passa o dedo de leve no nariz de Harry, fazendo-o rir. – Sua mãe, é ela. – disse apontando para "a loira"._

_Pensando que seria algo interessante de ser visto, como a vez que a ruiva o levara a um parque e viu os cisnes pousando sobre o lago, o garotinho se vira para olhar o "pai". Ele faz uma feição concentrada e encara os olhos do pai firmemente. Um minuto depois ele abre um sorriso e fala._

_-Papa._

_-Pap... – a ruiva ergue a sobrancelha e seu rosto vai adquirindo aos poucos o tom avermelhado._

_O sorriso amarelado de Tiago vai diminuindo até que sua feição se torna uma desesperada, com Sirius não era diferente._

_-TIAGO POTTER!_

_Harry olhou da feição desesperada de Tiago e igualmente feição do padrinho, para o rosto vermelho de Lílian, o que o fez soltar uma gostosa risada._

_-Lily, eu posso explicar..._

_-Ah, sim... VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ME EXPLICAR, AH, SE VAI!_

_Ela puxou Tiago por um braço e Sirius pelo outro, ignorando as reclamações dos cruandeiros de que era preciso paz nos corredores, e os conduziu até uma sala. Quando a ruiva acendeu a luz, Tiago engoliu em seco e arriscou uma outra entreolhada com Sirius._

_-EXPLIQUEM-SE, POR QUE VOCÊS VIERAM PARA O ST MUNGUS?_

_-Bem, o Sirius ( o Tiago ) ele... – falaram ao mesmo tempo._

_-TIAGO POTTER E SIRIUS BLACK!_

_Eles se entreolharam e engoliram em seco, no que Harry riu novamente._

_-Bem, Lily é que... – Tiago começou._

_-O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM O MEU FILHO!_

_-Bem, nós..._

_Tiago se calou novamente, enquanto uma Lílian prestes a explodir pegou Harry no colo. Ela o sentou em cima da mesa e tirou a varinha do bolso e, automaticamente, o pequeno começou a chorar._

_O rosto de Lily – se é que ainda era possível – corou mais ainda de raiva e, com os olhos arregalados, ela se virou para Tiago. Pontas pode jurar que viu as duas "esmeraldas" de Lílian ficarem negras._

_-VOCÊS AZARARAM O HARRY! TIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ TEVE A CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COM O NOSSO FILHO? ELE SÓ TEM UM ANO! MERLIM, EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊ SERIA IMATURO O SUFICIENTE A PONTO DE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS! POTTER! EU VOU TE MATAR!_

_Foi com desespero no olhar que Tiago viu Lílian avançar para cima dele. Ele andou para trás lentamente, mas a ruiva andou mais depressa e, ele encontrou seu triste fim no chão._

_Sirius começou a rir, assim como o Harry, enquanto uma Lílian completamente fora de si começava a bater no peito do marido, sentada em cima da barriga dele. Tiago soltou um gemido de dor, agora sabia o porquê das mulheres protegerem tanto o lugar._

_-Lily, espera me deixa explicar._

_-EXPLICAR, EXPLICAR? – ela parou de bater no "seio dele" irritada. – NÃO HÁ NENHUMA EXPLICAÇÃO PLAUSÍVEL QUE JUSTIFIQUE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, POTTER! MERLIM, NOSSO FILHO! VOCÊ O AZAROU!_

_Lílian ia recomeçar a bater no seio dele novamente, mas, Tiago, já irritado com tudo aquilo, segurou os pulsos dela firmemente._

_-Lily, eu sei que eu adoro quando você senta em cima da minha barriga, mas, dessa forma está me machucando... eu espero beijos e não tapas. E, venhamos e convenhamos, eu estou como mulher agora, e... – ele sorriu marotamente. – essa situação está bem constrangedora._

_-É interessante. – Sirius disse marotamente._

_-Ah, cala a boca Almofadinhas._

_Tiago revirou os olhos e voltou a encarar Lílian. Os olhos da ruiva brilhavam assustadoramente, enquanto o seu rosto estava num vermelho berrante, a têmpora da ruiva saltava e seus lábios se contorciam numa feição irritada. Vários fios se soltaram do coque e pendiam sobre o rosto dela. Tiago engoliu em seco, não era um bom sinal._

_-TIAGO POTTER!_

_-Lily..._

_-ME SOLTA!_

_-Lily, eu..._

_-EU VOU TE MATAR!_

_-LILY, VOCÊ QUER ME OUVIR? – disse ele, um pouco vermelho. Mais problemas, Tiago Potter irritado não dá em boa coisa._

_Surpresa pela reação do marido, a ruiva se cala._

_-Eu não azarei o Harry. Se você pensou que eu sou imaturo o suficiente para isso. – disse ele emburrado. – Eu jamais faria isso com um filho nosso... um fruto do nosso amor._

_-Então... o que você fez? – disse ela tentando controlar a raiva._

_Tiago sorriu amarelo._

_-Er, bom... ele estava no meu colo, e pegou a varinha do meu bolso quando eu estava discutindo com o Sirius e..._

_-E... – disse ela já imaginando a resposta._

_-E, ele colocou na boca._

_-E você NÃO viu?_

_Tiago assentiu, soltando os pulsos da esposa._

_-TIAGO POTTER! COMO VOCÊ PODE DEIXAR A VARINHA NO BOLSO QUANDO ESTÁ COM O HARRY NO COLO! – ela se levantou da barriga dele irritada. – VOCÊ SABE QUE ELE NÃO SABE QUE ISSO PODE PREJUDICA-LO! ELE É SÓ UM BEBÊ!_

_Tiago se levanta e ajeita os cabelos nervosamente, mas, como os mesmos estavam longos, foi motivo suficiente para bagunça-los mais ainda. Ele bufa de raiva e pegando-os irritadamente, enrola os cabelos e joga para que ele fique pendido em somente um ombro. Reprimiu uma careta, seus "seios", além das costas, doíam um pouco._

_-Ah, sim, ele pode ser só um bebê... eu sei. – disse ele irritado. – Mas... COMO EU IA ADIVINHAR QUE ELE IA SABER QUE A VARINHA ESTAVA NO MEU BOLSO?_

_-ELE É CURIOSO! É NORMAL PARA A IDADE DELE!_

_-Sim, eu sei... admito que como pai eu errei, ta? – disse ele emburrado. – Mas, DÁ PARA PARAR DE GRITAR COMIGO?_

_A ruiva rapidamente se calou e, dando as costas para Tiago, se dirigiu à mesa onde Harry estava sentado. Estando o filho de costas para ela, a ruiva desfaz o feitiço nos cabelos dele e o carrega, deixando-o em seu colo quando se sentou na poltrona._

_-Vai fazer voto de silêncio agora? – disse Tiago irritado. – Hein, Lílian Evans?_

_Lílian lançou um olhar emburrado para ele e continuou calada._

_-LÍLIAN EVANS POTTER! – o rosto de Tiago ficou tão vermelho quanto o dela._

_-Jamais deixarei você sozinho nas mãos desses malucos novamente, Harry. – disse ela acariciando os cabelos do filho._

_Harry lançou um olhar para mãe e depois voltou a puxar um papel que estava em cima da mesa, amassando-o a medida que o fazia._

_-Mas... – ele começou indignado. – Lily! Eu sou o pai dele!_

_-Mais um motivo para eu não deixar!_

_Tiago cruzou os braços e apenas lançou um olhar irritado para a esposa. Sirius estava recostado a um canto da parede, exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha._

_-E VOCÊ, SR SIRIUS BLACK?_

_Sirius revirou os olhos._

_-Merlim, estava bom demais para ser verdade..._

_-Sirius, que espécie de padrinho é você? Como você não pôde enxergar a varinha na mão do Harry, hein?_

_-Sobrou para mim..._

_-O Tiago até eu admito porque usa óculos – e é cego – mas você..._

_-Acidentes acontecem... Eu, por exemplo, quando tinha a idade do Harry, quase incendiei a minha querida casa quando derrubei um castiçal com velas acesas em cima da mesa.Mas... – ele exibe uma feição pensativa. – isso não pode ser considerado um acidente, acho que eu desejava fazer isso..._

_Apesar de irritado um com o outro, Lílian e Tiago não puderam deixar de rir._

_-Ah, vocês não vão ficar brigados por causa de uma besteira dessas, vai?_

_Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam, e o maroto franziu o cenho irritado._

_-Quem era aquele loiro que estava conversando com você?_

_-O Alex? – disse Lílian rapidamente. – Ah, ele é um dos candidatos à recepcionista._

_-Você já o chama pelo primeiro nome? – disse ele, enciumado._

_-Por que não?_

_-Você demorou cerca de SETE anos para me chamar pelo primeiro nome... conhece o cara não tem nem um mês e já o chama de Alex. – disse ele emburrado. – Isso é nome?_

_-O nome dele é Alexander. – disse Lílian calmamente._

_O rosto de Tiago ficou vermelho._

_-Ah, ainda o chama pelo apelido?_

_Sirius revirou os olhos._

_-Eu não mereço isso._

_-Tiago, estamos juntos a mais de uma semana, fui encarregada de mostrar todo o Hospital para ele!_

_-Você conviveu junto comigo por SETE anos... e custou a me chamar de Tiago! Só quando começamos a namorar que você pegou o hábito._

_-Acontece que o Alex não ficou me azarando por um bom tempo, não quase me matou afogada, ou vivia me chamando para sair e era um verdadeiro cafajeste!_

_-Ah, é? E precisa ficar tão perto dele, assim? Ficarem aos cochichos? – disse ele irritado._

_-Merlim, por que eu tive que ter um marido tão ciumento?_

_-Porque simplesmente ele te ama! E, a não ser que você não sinta o mesmo por mim, também sentiria ciúmes de mim se me visse conversando com uma mulher bonita e atraente._

_-Mas isso já é uma obsessão Tiago! Todos os homens com quem eu convivo, tirando seus amigos e alguns membros da Ordem, você acha que vai sair por aí me agarrando!_

_-Lily, eu sei que você é bonita e que os homens não hesitariam em fazer isso! – disse ele desesperado. – Eu vi o olhar que aquele cara te lançava! Só faltava te comer com os olhos!_

_Lílian revirou os olhos._

_-Você é muito desconfiado Tiago..._

_-Desconfiado? Claro que sou! Tenho que cuidar do que é meu!_

_-Você não confia em mim?_

_-Claro que confio, Lily!_

_-Não é o que parece. Para quê o drama, Tiago? Você sabe que eu gosto de você, para quê esse receio todo?_

_-Lily, eu não estou fazendo drama! Eu confio plenamente em você! Só não confio nos outros!_

_A ruiva suspirou._

_-Tiago, Tiago... você devia ser menos ciumento. Você sabia que isso me sufoca às vezes?_

_-Eu te sufoco? Ah, vai dizer que eu te proíbo de fazer as coisas?_

_-Não é isso! É que... às vezes parece que... ah, não sei explicar._

_-Não sabe explicar? Não sabe explicar?_

_-Não sei. Mas, as vezes eu acho que você exagera muito os fatos..._

_-Exagero?_

_Tiago estava tão imerso na raiva dele que não percebeu que suas formas estavam começando a mudar... até que se sentiu sufocado. Lílian e Sirius começaram a gargalhar e Harry – tendo finalmente conseguido tirar o papel da mesa e feliz pelo feito – desviou a atenção para o pai e deu uma risada gostosa ao ver a nítida careta do pai._

_O som de algo se rasgando foi ouvido e, segundos depois o peito de Tiago estava visível através do vestido rasgado._

_-Ótimo. – ele revirou os olhos. – Era tudo o que eu precisava no momento._

_Sirius e Lílian se entreolharam e tornaram a gargalhar._

_-Querem parar de rir? – disse, reviram os olhos._

_A ruiva se levantou lentamente e foi em direção ao marido._

_-Você fica tão fofo quando está irritado... – disse ela num sussurro rouco. – E ligeiramente tentador assim. – a ruiva passou uma das mãos de leve pelo peito do moreno._

_-Isso é golpe baixo, sabia? – disse Tiago rouco, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar._

_-É mesmo? – ela se aproximou dos lábios dele lentamente._

_-Hum, hum. – ele sorriu marotamente e entreabriu os lábios. – Mas ainda estou magoado com você, Sra Potter. – ele desviou o rosto no último momento._

_-Tiago!_

_O homem começou a gargalhar, enquanto a ruiva o olhava emburrada. Sirius pegou o afilhado no colo e revirou os olhos quando Pontas agarrou uma ruivinha extremamente emburrada e deu um beijo daqueles._

_-Tem crianças assistindo, sabia? – indagou risonho, tapando os olhos do afilhado. – Se não fosse por mim, meu adorado afilhado iria ver a pouca vergonha de vocês dois._

_Tiago se separou de Lílian irritado e lançou um olhar mortífero para o amigo._

_-Por que você sempre tem que estragar os melhores momentos?_

_-Porque como seu amigo, eu adoro te pertubar._

_Pontas suspirou derrotado._

_-Ah, vamos para casa!"

* * *

_

_Sirius – Posso saber a razão para estar tão radiante, Remo?_

_Tiago – Com ciúmes, Sirius?_

_Sirius – Você sabe que o único a qual eu posso ter esse sentimento é você, Tiaguito._

_( gargalhadas )_

_Tiago – Vai contar, Remo?_

_Remo – Er, bem..._

_Lisa –( voz distante ) Ah, a Aninha chega hoje!_

_Sirius – E ela ainda não fala que é curiosa... Hey, amor, você não está assaltando a geladeira? O que quer ficar ouvindo NOSSA conversa?_

_( risos )_

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) Vocês falam tão baixo que daqui eu ouço._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Bom estamos..._

_Lisa – SIRIUS BLACK, VOCÊ COMEU O MEU PAVÊ! EU AINDA TE FALEI QUE AQUELA PARTE ERA MINHA E VOCÊ COMEU! ( grito abafado )_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Ah, amor, me desculpe. Eu acordei de madrugada com fome e acabei por pegar o restante. Você me perdoa?_

_Lisa – ( voz distante )Então o resto da torta de maça é minha!_

_Sirius – Ah, não, Liz, A TORTA NÃO!_

_Tiago – Pronto, agora ele correu atrás dela..._

_Sirius – ( voz distante ) Pelo menos um pedaço é meu!_

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) E quem disse que eu vou te dar?_

_Sirius – ( voz distante ) Ah, Liz, só um pedacinho!_

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) Sai para l... SIRIUS, VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO._

_Sirius – ( voz distante ) Tav um dilicia._

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) Siri..._

_Sirius – ( voz distante ) Toma, tem mais aqui..._

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) SIRIUS SEU TRATANTE, VOCÊ GUARDA UM PEDAÇO ESCONDIDO PARA VOCÊ!_

_Sirius – ( voz distante )Claro, você sai comendo tudo..._

_Lisa – ( voz distante )Não mais do que você._

_Sirius – ( voz distante ) Poxa, Liz, eu não como tanto assim._

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) Ah, não? E o que é isso aqui?_

_Sirius – ( voz distante ) Er, bem... isso não vem ao caso._

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) Você está criando barriga, meu amorzinho._

_Sirius – ( voz distante ) Você está exagerando!_

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) Não precisa se desesperar, Sirius, acontece com todos._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – ( voz distante )Hunft! Você também não fica atrás!_

_Lisa – ( voz distante )SIRIUS!_

_Sirius –( voz distante ) Ah, qual é Liz, você que começou!_

_Lisa – ( voz distante )Hunft!_

_Sirius –( voz distante ) Depois do que eu falei, você ainda vai continuar comendo?_

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu estou morrendo de fome. E, do mesmo modo, não sou tão preocupada quanto você._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Ah, ta.Um beijinho então, amor. Vou deixar você acabar com a geladeira sossegada._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Acabaram?_

_Sirius – Vou deixar ela engordar mais um pouquinho._

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) Eu ouvi isso Sr Black._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Alguém ouviu eu dizer alguma coisa aqui?_

_( risos )_

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) Deixa de ser cínico, Sirius!_

_( som de um beijo soltado )_

_Sirius – Não se preocupe, Lisa... Gorda ou magra, você sempre será a minha Liz._

_Lisa – Banguela ou careca, você será sempre o meu Sirius._

_Tiago – Eles não são românticos?_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Ela pegou pesado dessa vez..._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Bom, estamos no... alguém se lembra quantos dias faltam para o casamento dessas duas coisas?_

_Remo – Diz aí, Tiago!_

_Tiago – Hum, uma semana e seis dias?_

_Lílian – Eu não acredito Tiago! VOCÊ NÃO SABE?_

_Tiago – Ah, Lily… eu acho que… assim, eu não tenho necessidade de saber tudo, não é?_

_Lílian – MAS É O NOSSO CASAMENTO! AI DE VOCÊ SE ESQUECER DELE, POTTER!_

_Tiago – Lily, você acha que, quando o dia chegar, eu irei fazer uma desfeita dessas com você?_

_Lílian – Espero que não! Espero que não!_

_( risos )_

_Remo – Eu não queria estar na pele do Tiago se, por um acaso, ele se der ao luxo de fazer isso._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Ah, e para lembrar o Sr Esquecido, estamos no nosso quinto dia de gravação Tiago! Ou seja, faltam UMA SEMANA E CINCO DIAS para o NOSSO casamento._

_Tiago – Ou seja, cinco dias sem..._

_Remo – Ele ainda enlouquece até o final..._

_Sirius – Por falar em casamento... Nós ainda não marcamos sua despedida de solteiro, Tiago._

_Lílian – E NEM SONHEM EM MARCA-LA!_

_Sirius – Ah, qual é Lily, o coitado esta quase morrendo... tudo por sua culpa. Cinco dias é muito, sabia?_

_Tiago – Hunft! Ele fala como se fosse ele que estivesse passando por isso. E, Lily, não vai ter nada demais numa despedida de solteiro._

_Lílian – Ah, sei... então, já que não vai ter nada demais, sugiro que marque uma para mim também. O que acha, Lisa?_

_Lisa – ( voz distante ) Quero ser a primeira a ser convidada._

_Sirius/Tiago – NEM SONHANDO!_

_Lílian – Ah, agora vocês dizem isso?_

_Tiago – Mas, Lily... não quero você vendo um bando de homens tirando a roupa._

_Lílian – E você acha que me agrada a idéia de você ver garotas seminuas dançando sensualmente? Sabe, dizem que o ex-solteiro recebe tratamento especial. Sei bem esse "tratamento"._

_Tiago – Você não confia em mim?_

_Lílian – Claro que confio, eu só não confio no seu lado maroto._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Mas, tem que ter a despedida! Isso é sagrado!_

_Lisa – Como se eu fosse deixar você ir a uma, Sr Black._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Acabou de comer, amor? Eu pense.._

_Lisa – Você sabe muito bem que eu não jantei ontem... Não me venha com ironias._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Mas..._

_Lisa – E não mude de assunto! Você acha mesmo que eu vou permiter que você vá a uma despedida de solteiro?_

_Sirius – Liz! Falando assim, até parece que eu não sou confiante._

_Lisa – Correção: Não parece, você NÃO é confiante._

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Não confio em você, seu ego e seu lado maroto quando existe um rabo de saia no meio da história que não seja o meu. Você pode ter uma recaída e me deixar com "pontas" na cabeça._

_Sirius – ( tom maroto ) Pense bem, eu posso voltar muito melhor do que fui. Aí, podemos fazer uma festa particular, o que acha?_

_Lisa – Nem sonhando. O que me diz que você vai se comportar devidamente? Sua palavra? Já estou acreditando._

_Sirius – Desisto._

_( risos )_

_Remo – Onde vai ser a lua-de-mel de vocês dois? Isso, se ainda tiver, não é? Com essa guerra declarada entre vocês..._

_Tiago – Ih, não fica agorando, Aluado. Vai ser no Caribe ._

_Lílian – Paris._

_Tiago – Não, Lily, você não entendeu. Em nossa última conversa, você concordou que seria no Caribe._

_Lílian – Eu não disse isso, vai ser em Paris._

_Tiago – Caribe._

_Lílian – Paris._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Lily, querida, o que você quer tanto fazer em Paris?_

_Lílian – E o que você quer tanto fazer no Caribe?_

_Tiago – Praia, sol, mar..._

_Lílian – Luzes, romance..._

_Tiago – Muito chato._

_Lílian – Você é que é chato._

_Sirius – Por que vocês não vão logo para a Sibéria?_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Porque é muito frio._

_( gargalhadas )_

_Sirius – Não me diga que você pensou nessa possibilidade?_

_Lílian – Er... claro que não!_

_Sirius – Tiago, pense bem, se por acaso der algo errado entre vocês NO DIA, você pode ter os famosos bordéis de Paris para se divertir. ( tom maroto )_

_Lílian - ... E amanhecer morto no dia seguinte._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Mas, vai ser Caribe e ponto final._

_Lílian – Não, Paris. Eu SEMPRE quis conhecer a França. Você já conhece Tiago, eu não!_

_Tiago – Meu sonho é conhecer as praias do Caribe, ruivinha._

_Remo – Do jeito que está, essa discussão não termina amanhã._

_Sirius – Razão essa para vocês estarem tão empenhados a resistir a tentação estar nos braços um do outro?_

_Tiago/Lílian – Certamente que sim!_

_Tiago – Se ela vencer, vamos para Paris, se EU vencer – o que é o mais provável – vamos para o Caribe._

_Sirius – Ta, ta... chega de Caribes, Parises, bordéis, luas-de-mel..._

_Lisa – Despedidas de solteiro._

_Sirius – E de SOLTEIRA._

_( risos )_

_Remo – Podemos narrar logo de uma vez?_

_Sirius – Era o que eu pretendia propor seu lobo de uma figa._

_( risos )_

Caminhei lentamente de volta para a torre da Grifinória, totalmente imerso em meus pensamentos.

_Sirius – Traduzindo, ele estava pensando na Lily._

_( risos )_

E, tal foi a minha surpresa quando eu passo pelo buraco do retrato e percebo que havia alguém à minha espera. Meu coração disparou fortemente ao reconhecer aqueles rubros cabelos.

-Lily? – disse com a voz falhando, pigarreei. – Lily, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não devia estar jantando? – minha voz soou mais grave, apesar de eu ter percebido que ela tremeu um pouco.

Ela sorriu fracamente e só então eu percebi que ela tinha uma maleta na mão.

-Hum, disse para um certo alguém que cuidaria de uma certa mão ferida.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Pensei que...

-Você não pediu uma chance? Bem, estou te dando. – ela corou um pouco. – Acho que desde os últimos meses queria dar, mas só agora tive a devida coragem para tanto. – ela tornou a sorrir docemente.

Fiquei parado que nem uma estátua, meu cérebro ainda tentando absorver o que ela havia acabado de me dizer...

-Potter? – ela disse, no que eu "despertei". Ela me olhava com uma feição divertida. – Você está bem?

-Ah, sim, claro. – eu sorri fracamente.

Caminhando a passos lentos e ainda sem acreditar no que ouvi, eu me sentei ao lado dela. A ruiva virou-se de frente para mim, no que eu fiz o mesmo.

-Me dê sua mão. – disse ela lentamente, apesar de esconder um sorriso no rosto.

-Lily, não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia.

-Quer que eu conte para M. Pomfrey? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Isso pode ser considerada uma ameaça?

Ela riu.

-Potter, será que eu não posso cuidar do ferimento de um quase amigo? – ela sorriu.

-Não tenho certeza de que isso seja a coisa mais certa a se fazer. – disse divertido. – Durante seis anos, você não nutria um profundo ódio por mim?

-As pessoas mudam, não? – disse ela seriamente. – E o máximo que eu posso fazer, é te matar... mas eu acho que eu não me atreveria a tanto.

-Por quê? Posso saber? – disse curioso.

-Sou jovem e bela demais para ficar trancada em Azkaban. Acho que, se fosse para fazer isso, teria que ser por alguém melhor. – disse ela risonha e depois gargalhando ao ver minha careta.

-E o egocêntrico por aqui ainda sou eu... – revirei os olhos.

-Você deve saber como as pessoas se sentem quando você esbanja suas qualidades, sendo que 99,9 por cento delas são falsas.

-Bom, o 0,01 por cento verdadeira seria somente uma... magnífico. – sorri fracamente.

-Além de extremamente idiota.

Eu comecei a rir, no que ela me acompanhou.

-Você não pretende me fazer sofre muito, vai? – eu levantei a sobrancelha desconfiado, enquanto entregava minha gloriosa mão para ela cuidar. O sorriso dela era quase que maquiavélico.

_Sirius – Alguém duvida que é esse o olhar que ela lança quando vai cuidar dos seus pacientes?_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – SIRIUS!_

_Sirius – Ah, nem vem Lily, acho que você me lançou um olhar idêntico quando assistiu a mim e ao Tiago lá no St Mungus!_

_Lílian – Claro! Vocês merecem um tratamento especial._

_Sirius – O TIAGO merece um tratamento especial... eu não recebo nem um beijinho na testa..._

_Tiago – Ele acha que eu deixaria..._

_Lisa – Ai dele que pedisse e dela que desse._

_( risos )_

-Não se preocupe. Não é nada do que você não possa agüentar. – ela piscou o olho no que eu corei furiosamente.

Num gesto cauteloso e gentil, a ruiva desenrolou a mão enfaixada e quando viu o estado do ferimento, me lançou um olhar de reprovação.

-Ah, está tudo sobre controle, não é, Sr Potter? Mais uns dias e isso aqui infeccionava!

Percebi, ao olhar para minha mão, que minha ruivinha tinha toda razão. Ela estava... como posso dizer... inchada ao redor do ferimento e saindo um secreção líquida e meio beje dela.

_Lisa – Em perfeito estado, não?_

_Tiago – Mas esse troço beje foi por causa do corte que eu fiz na aula de poções, a "gosma" da raiz acabou por penetrar na carne, essa era uma das razões de feitiços não melhorarem os cortes._

_Sirius – Para mim era porque você não sabia os feitiços mesmo._

_( risos )_

Eu sorri amarelo.

Minha ruivinha começou a passar uma gase com água morna ao redor do ferimento e em cima dele, fazendo a limpeza do mesmo. Sorri fracamente ao perceber o quão cuidadosa ela estava sendo... depois ela utilizou uma gase seca para enxugar levemente.

-Ah, não se preocupe, vai arder só um pouquinho. – disse ela calmamente. Sério, eu não gostei do tom de voz dela... ainda mais do pouquinho dela, me soou um tanto irônico. Eu tinha toda razão.

Então ela me apareceu com uma gase molhada com um troço amarronzado... ou seria amarelado?

-Tente não gritar muito... eu vou com cuidado. – ela sorriu fracamente e colocou a gase em cima do primeiro corte.

-Aiiiiiiiii! Lily, você que me matar? – ela rapidamente segurou meu pulso quando viu que eu iria retirar a mão.

-Mas eu mal comecei... – ela sorriu marotamente, colocando novamente.

-Aiiiiii! Merlim, isso arde muito! Lily, que raios é isso?

-Alcool iodado. – disse ela calmamente, colocando a gase sobre o ferimento novamente, apertando um pouco mais.

Não mais agüentando o ardor, eu puxei a mão e comecei a soprar.

-Não! – a ruiva rapidamente pôs a mão na minha boca e eu a encarei incrédulo.

-Não se pode assoprar, Potter. Não é bom.

Percebi que os olhos dela brilharam esquisitamente...

_Sirius – Esquisitamente? Sei... Lily, Lily, você pretendia agarrar o pobre do Pontas num momento em que o coitado estava tão vulnerável?_

_Lílian – Não nego que pensei nessa possibilidade, mas não ia faze-la._

...enquanto me encarava. Corei furiosamente quando se passou diversos minutos e ela ainda me olhava da mesma maneira.

Sorriu marotamente por entre a mão dela e mordi seus dedos fracamente.

-POTTER! – ela rapidamente "despertou", e me deu um tapa no braço. – Isso doi!

-Ah, e o que eu digo desse troço que você está colocando no ferimento? Estou pagando pelos meus pecados?

Aí eu penso...E eu tenho algum pecado para pagar, por um acaso? Eu, uma pessoa tão bondosa, quieta, educada...

_Sirius – Sei... e eu sou Dumbledore._

_Tiago – Ele sempre estraga tudo..._

_( risos )_

Lílian começou a rir.

-Você realmente é muito reclamão! – ela revirou os olhos.

-Claro, se está doendo? – disse irritado.

-Até imagino o trabalho que você dá a M. Pomfrey.

-Ah, o máximo que ela tem que fazer para me deixar calado e quieto é me estuporar...

Ela gargalhou.

-Estou pensando seriamente em fazer isso.

-Vou tentar me controlar...

Mordi o lábio inferior, e fechei os olhos, enquanto Lílian sorria quase que maquiavelicamente enquanto passava a gase nos cortes.

_Lílian – Sorri quase maquiavelicamente? Ti, você acha que eu estava achando divertido o fato de te fazer sofrer?_

_Tiago – Tenho plena certeza._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Não existem alguns desses troços trouxas que não ardem?_

_Lílian – Existem._

_Tiago – Então, porque você não os usou?_

_Lílian – Como minha mãe sempre diz, tem que arder para ser eficiente._

_( risos )_

-Pronto, acabei. – disse ela sorridente.

-Posso gritar agora? – abri um dos olhos, desconfiado.

Lílian riu fracamente.

-Pode.

Sorri marotamente e berrei como se estivesse sendo torturado pela Cruciatus.

_Lílian – Exagere menos, Tiago, por favor._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Certo, então..._

... Berrei como se estivesse sendo torturado pela Lily.

_Sirius – A depender da tortura, não?_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – A mão da Lily é realmente pesada, sabia?Você não gostaria de ser espancado por ela._

_Lílian – Hey, não exagera Tiago! O que nossos futuros filhos vão pensar de mim?_

_Tiago – A verdade, Lily, a verdade._

_Lílian – Eu não te espanco!_

_Tiago – Apenas se empolga nos tapas._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Pelo menos ela não evoluiu para os chutes e murros._

_Remo – Lisa, você faz isso?_

_Lisa – Eu? Imagina! Não quero ficar com minha mão ou perna doendo depois por ter batido nesse cachorro. Nada melhor do que objetos._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Ela não é de dar medo?_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Elas só fazem isso porque sabem que não temos coragem de bater nelas._

_Lílian – E você que se atrevesse, Tiago Potter._

_( risos )_

A ruiva corou furiosamente e colocou a mão na minha boca.

-Potter! Ficou maluco? – disse ela, num sussurro, olhando para o buraco do retrato. – Vão achar que eu estou te torturando.

-Ou então que estamos fazendo outra coisa. – sorri maliciosamente, quando ela tirou a mão da minha boca.

-POTTER! – ela ficou da cor dos cabelos. – Seu pervertido! – eu ri fracamente.

A ruiva se aproximou de mim, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Cá entre nós, você grita tanto assim? – disse num sussurro.Bem, foi a minha vez de corar furiosamente.

-Bem, eu...

_Sirius – Pergunta que não quer calar... Você grita tanto assim, Pontas?_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Isso não vem ao caso, Sr Inconveniente Black._

Lílian começou a gargalhar, no que eu a encarei emburrado.

-Não achei graça.

-Envergonhado, Potter?

-E isso é pergunta que se faça, Lily?

A ruiva deu de ombros.

-Curiosa em saber, ruivinha? – ela corou fracamente. – Se quiser nós p...

-Não termine a frase, Potter. – pediu emburrada.

-Ok, fico calado. – afirmei risonho.

Lílian pegou algo mais na "maleta" dela, e, com uma nova gase, começou a passar uma pomada, que ela me disse que era cicatrizante e anti-inflamatória.

-Potter, você tem certeza que foi o Remo que fez isso? – falou como quem não queria nada.

Eu continuei calado. Ela apenas me encarou de soslaio e suspirou. Agora ela colocava gases limpas em cima do corte e fez um curativo. Logo depois, ela inclinou minha mão levemente e começou a enfaixa-la.

-Isso nem de longe está me parecendo uma mordida humana. – ela me encarou muito desconfiada. – E também não tem nada a ver com as suas desculpas anteriores... Corte na aula de poções e corte quando estava aparando a vassoura, mesmo se fosse os três juntos, não se igualaria ao corte que você tem agora.

Apesar de ter terminado a assistência prestada à minha mão, a ruiva ainda a segurava. Eu corei furiosamente e tirei a mão de cima da dela. Merlim, eu mal me lembrava que eu havia dito que foi consertando a vassoura.

_Lílian – Algo extremamente normal, Tiago, você sempre foi esquecido._

_-A_h, certo... – ela suspirou. – Fiquemos com os segredos, então. Você ao menos poderia confiar em mim.

-Lily, eu...

-Ok, eu entendo. "Não me sinto preparado para te dizer isso nesse momento." - murmurou, um pouco emburrada. – Mas que essa mordida parece de um animal, isso parece. Sabe Deus lá o que vocês andam fazendo... você sabia que podem se machucar? Ainda mais com ele a solta. Tudo bem que ficam na casa dos gritos mas... e se ele escapar? – disse ela preocupada.

-Eu sei me cuidar, Lily. – sorri com o fato dela ter se preocupado comigo. Naquele momento, eu seria capaz de sair correndo por toda a sala comunal de felicidade, mas me conti – afinal, não ia agir como uma criança de cinco anos na frente da minha adorada e amada ruivinha.

_Lílian – Tentando negar a sua verdadeira idade mental, Tiago?_

_( risos )_

-NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ SAIU ONTEM DO CASTELO AO INVÉS DE TER IDO NUM ENCONTRO? – ela disse rapidamente no que eu pulei de susto. – Merlim, não sei qual das duas é a pior... – ela rapidamente pôs as mãos na boca e corou furiosamente, enquanto eu tornava a sorrir. – Ficou maluco, Potter? E será que não foi ele mesmo que te mordeu e você não que me contar?

-Lily... – suspirei. – Se ele tivesse me mordido como lobisomem, o que eu mais teria no meu corpo é mordida... ele me contou como foi a dele. Ele simplesmente não morderia apenas a minha mão... também me arranharia e me morderia em outros lugares, ou então, me mataria.

-Mas, Tia... mas, Potter! Então, o que raios foi isso?

-Foi uma mordida. – disse rapidamente.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Isso eu sei... de que animal, Tiago.

Ajeitei os óculos nervosamente.

-Ora, Lily... mordida... de mordida!

_Sirius - Esclareceu muito..._

_( risos )_

Lílian inspirou profundamente.

-Por que tanto receio em me contar? Eu sou tão inconfiável assim? – ela me olhou firmemente, no que eu suspirei. Havia um brilho de mágoa nos olhos dela, brilho esse que ela fez questão de esconder, desviando o olhar do meu.

-Não é isso... é que... esquece.

-Potter... – ela tornou a me encarar, só que agora, com uma feição desconfiada. Sabe que ela me lembrou muito minha mãe quando ia se preparar para ralhar comigo quando eu fazia algo de errado?

Eu olhei para cima, balançando o pé rapidamente.

-Eusouumanimago. – falei entre dentres cerrados.

_Sirius – Por que será que toda revelação bombástica ele tem que fazer assim? Correndo?_

_Tiago – Bom, dessa forma, ainda tenho esperanças da pessoa não ouvir e mudar de assunto bruscamente._

_( risos )_

-Quê?

-Animago, bruxo que se tranforma em animal, sabe... – falei calmamente.

-Ah, Potter, eu sei muito bem... – ela arregalou os olhos e me encarou firmemente, se levantando do sofá num pulo. – VOCÊ E UM ANI...

-SHIIII! – eu rapidamente me levantei e calei a boca da ruiva com uma das mãos e olhei para os lados para ver se alguém tinha escutado. – como se, àquele horário, tivesse alguém na sala comunal, todos ainda estavam lá em baixo, se empanturrando de comida.

Senti meu corpo se arrepiar fortemente, ao perceber o quão próximos estávamos um do outro. Afinal, eu, com a mão machucada, estava enlaçando-a pela cintura e a outra ainda segurava os lábios dela. Ela tinha os braços encostados na minha cintura, apesar de não abraça-las. Lílian me encarou firmemente, com os orbes extremamente brilhantes, eu senti que minhas forças desabariam a qualquer momento. Merlim, se ela soubesse o poder que esses olhos verdes exercem sobre mim... jamais iria me encarar desse jeito e tão perto assim. No torpor que eu me encontrava devido àquele olhar que me prendia firmemente, eu passei meus dedos nos lábios dela levemente e suspirei, enquanto fechava os olhos. Senti um novo arrepio percorrer meu corpo... passei a mão pelo rosto dela e me preparava para afagar-lhe os cabelos...

-Tiago? – ela murmurou, rouca.

Abri os olhos rapidamente.

-Desculpe. – murmurei, corado, enquanto a soltava. – Não sei o que deu em mim.

-Mas... eu não entendo... Eu ouvi direito? Como, quando, por que... você é um animago? Mas... impossível. Você, você... você só tem dezessete anos! Eu... – ela me olhava incredulamente. – Mas... porque que... – ela sorriu fracamente. – Você... você fez isso para...

-Acompanhar o Remo nas noites de lua cheia. – disse calmamente, enquanto me sentava de volta no sofá. Suspirei antes de continuar e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Ainda sentia meu corpo tremer levemente, clamando para voltar a ter o corpo da ruiva junto ao dele. – Desde quando descobrimos o que ele era, em nosso segundo ano, que eu e o Sirius começamos a pesquisar sobre lobisomens e, no nosso terceiro ano, descobrimos que animais são imunes esse tipo de maldição... inclusive animagos. Mas, como se transformar em animagos? Pensamos...

-Espera, deixa eu ver se eu entendi... você não é o único? – ela retomou o seu antigo lugar e me encarou firmemente.

-Sim, o Sirius e o Pedro também são. – disse num suspiro. – Foi realmente trabalhoso, um dos nossos maiores feitos, devo comentar. Foram noites e noites acordados tentando , além de várias idas à sessão restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Eu... eu realmente estou impressionada... Tudo isso, vocês fizeram tudo isso pelo Remo? – ela falava calmamente, com os olhos marejados.

-Ah, não, não Lily... você não vai começar chorar agora, vai? – disse desesperado. – Lily, você não vai... – ela rapidamente deixou escapar um soluço.

-E eu... eu pensando tanta coisa de você... pensando que não amava ninguém além de si mesmo e... e te achava um egocêntrico, egoísta, cafajeste, imbecil, criança... – ela soltou um novo soluço. – Merlim, agora como eu vejo que eu estava errada... você... pelo Remo! Por que você nunca me contou?

-Se eu soubesse que sua reação seria essa, jamais teria dito. Lily, por que ficar chorando por causa disso? – falei calmamente. – É tão difícil para você se desapegar ao passado?

-Mas, Potter... entenda. Eu gritava aos quatro cantos do mundo que você era a pior pessoa que eu havia conhecido no mundo e... do nada, você me conta que fez um gesto mais humano que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida? Potter, isso é mais que um sinal de amizade... acho que o Remo deve ser imensamente grato à vocês por estarem fazendo isso por ele... – ela suspirou. – Potter, isso me mostrou... mostrou que... você, você é incrível.

Corei furiosamente devido ao elogio dela, no que ela sorriu.

-Você corando por causa de um elogio? Um milagre aconteceu?

-Era de se esperar, não? Para quem me odiava a tanto tempo, posso quase considerar o que foi dito uma declaração de amor. – eu sorri marotamente. – Se bem que, não é muito difícil de se esperar... já que sou – além de incrível – irresistível, você só demorou um pouco para descobri isso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Me enganei. Você continua sendo o Potter egocêntrico de sempre... – ela sorriu fracamente, enxugando as lágrimas – A um novo começo... Amigos? – ela estendeu a mão.

Eu fiquei alguns segundos parados sem reagir... Amigos? Depois pensei melhor... o que você queria que ela dissesse Tiago? "E então namorados?" E depois saísse te agarrando? Hum, até que não seria uma má idéia... sorri marotamente.

_Sirius – Ele sonha alto, não?_

_( risos )_

-Quem sabe? – disse apertando a mão dela. – É uma pena que, depois dessa, não possa mais te chamar para sair como antes... – sorri pelo canto dos lábios. Um avanço mais do que esperado – apesar de NÃO ser o esperado – agora, só falta saber a hora certa para me declarar... bem, basta ter a devida coragem para isso.

-Vou ignorar o fato de que, a minutos atrás, você pretendia me agarrar.

Eu sorri amarelo.

-O que eu posso fazer? – sorri marotamente. – Você é bem atraente... ainda mais tão perto. – ela corou furiosamente. – Meu lado maroto ascende e fica incontrolável.

-Por falar nisso, em qual animal você se transforma? – repararam que ela muda de assunto bruscamente?

_Sirius/Remo – Devo concordar._

_Lílian – Ah, calem essa boca. Eu só... eu só..._

_Sirius – Não há explicações, Lily._

_( risos )_

Corei furiosamente e a encarei com os olhos arregalados.

-Num veado. – ouvi uma voz conhecida responder entediado.

Pulei de susto e encarei Almofadinhas irritado. Ele nos encarava em pé, atrás do sofá em que a gente estava, com os cotovelos apoiados em cima do encosto e as mãos sustentando o queixo.

-Quando foi que você entrou aqui? – disse emburrado.

Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto.

-A tempo o bastante para ver a Lily chorando e vocês selando uma amizade... – ele sorriu misteriosamente, fato que me leva a crer que ele já estava na sala comunal a mais tempo.

_Sirius – E não é que ele acertou?_

_Tiago – Estava desde quando?_

_Sirius – Desde o quase beijo._

_Tiago – Cachorro enxerido._

_( risos )_

-Vocês estavam tão entretidos um com o outro... – ele olhou de soslaio para mim e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. –...que não perceberam a minha presença.

Corei furiosamente e evitei encarar Lílian.

-Hum, o pacto acabou, ainda há necessidade de se continuarem de mãos dadas? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, alargando o sorriso maroto e exibindo aquele sorriso irritante, que eu tanto odiava.

Eu, corando novamente, tirei o aperto da mão de Lílian.

-E é cervo... CERVO! – disse emburrado.

_Sirius – Quando é que ele vai admitir que cervo e veado são a MESMA coisa?_

_Tiago – Nunca, pois não são a mesma coisa. Cervo é cervo e veado é veado._

_( risos )_

-Dá no mesmo... finalmente tomou coragem, hein? – ele sorriu marotamente. – Agora só falta...

-ISSO não vem ao caso agora, Sirius Black. – disse emburrado.

-Você se transforma num cervo? – disse ela me encarando com um sorriso.

Eu abri a boca para falar, mas um certo alguém enxerido me interrompeu.

_Sirius – Enxerido? Eu? Imagina..._

_( risos )_

-Com direito a chifres e patas desmunhecadas... – Sirius disse rapidamente, apontando para minha mão.

Lílian começou a gargalhar no que eu revirei os olhos.

-Você é realmente hilário, Sirius. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Isso explica o Pontas?

-Não é que você é mais inteligente do que aparenta ser, ruivinha?

-Ah, obrigada. Mas, não sei qual o drama... o cervo é um animal tão lindinho... – ela sorriu. Bem, dizem que lindinho é sinônimo de feio, mas eu preferi ignorar esse detalhe insignificante.

_Lílian – E não é que ele acertou o que eu realmente queria dizer com aquela palavra?_

_Tiago – Eu NÃO mereço isso..._

_( risos )_

– Tem um porte elegante, até um quase ar superior, é ágil, dificilmente se irrita, mas quando o faz é bom sair de perto... – ela rapidamente me encarou. – Não que isso se encaixe no seu perfil, Tiago, mas...

Sirius começou a gargalhar, ao perceber que eu reprimi uma careta.

-E você, Sirius? Em que animal se transforma?

-Olha para minha cara... – ele sorriu marotamente e se aproximou da Lily, ficando com seu rosto a centímetros do rosto dela. – Que animal você me dá?

-Hum, um gato? – ela chutou.

Remo – Por que a Lily disse isso? Ele se achou mais do que ele já se achava.

_Lisa – Devo concordar, Remo. E é por essas e outras razões que eu prefiro receber dele a dar elogios para o Sirius._

_Sirius – Eu me sinto tão carente as vezes por causa disso..._

_Lílian – No St Mungus ainda tem vaga para maníacos depressivos, Almofadinhas._

_( risos )_

-Ah, Lily, eu sei que sou, mas tenho plena certeza que você é mais capaz. A forma animaga é a minha cara.

-Ela sabe que a sua cara, Almofadinhas, ela não precisa ser quase engolida por você para reparar em seu rosto. – disse emburrado.

Sirius riu fracamente e me olhou de soslaio.

-Com ciúmes, Pontas?

-Não. – revirei os olhos.

-Vejamos... um gavião?

-Passou longe.

-Um sapo? – ela disse risonha.

-Quer me beijar para eu virar seu príncipe?

-Desde quando você conhece conto de fadas trouxa?

-Tive curiosidade... – ele sorriu marotamente, ainda na mesma posição.

-Um burro?

-Passou perto. – disse rapidamente, no que Lílian riu.

-Seria um cavalo, então? – ela sorriu marotamente, no que Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Também não exagera... Cavalo? Eu saio por aí dando coices?

Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Preciso responder?

Eu gargalhei, no que Sirius fingiu-se de ofendido.

-Não, obrigado.

-Hum... – ela cerrou os olhos levemente e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Senti meu corpo arrepiar por inteiro. Posição perfeita para eu dar um...

-Uma hiena? – fui rapidamente despertado dos meus devaneios devido a voz dela – percebi que estava perigosamente perto– e voltei a me sentar, rindo de me acabar.

-Você me acha com cara de hiena? – disse ele, sobre os risos meus e de Lílian.

-Quando você ri, sim.

Sirius fechou a cara, no que gargalhamos mais ainda.

-Uma dica... é o apelido preferido da sua amiga para me designar...

-Por que você não falou isso antes? – ela sorriu fracamente. – Um cachorro!

-Existe mais perfeito para mim?

-Sinceramente, não! – ela sorriu fracamente.

-Devo concordar com você... ele adora babar, dormir e comer.

Sirius reprimiu uma careta e num gesto rápido, empurrou Lílian "gentilmente", deixando-a entre nós.

-Bem, o Pedro também se transforma, só que em um rato. – falou Sirius sorridente.

-Eu ainda não acredito que vocês foram capazes de fazer isso.

-Duvidando da nossa palavra, ruivinha? – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

Ela corou furiosamente.

-Não, é que... eu só...

Num pulo, Sirius se levantou e puxou a ruiva, fazendo-a se levantar. E agarrando-a pela cintura, ele me lançou um sorriso maroto, rindo fracamente quando eu me levantei, com o rosto totalmente corado.

-SIRIUS!

-Você não quer ver? Nós iremos te mostrar, então.

_Sirius – Agora assim... Essa frase não tem um duplo sentido? ( tom maroto ). Quem ouvisse a conversa daí, poderia ter dúvidas do que a ruivinha queria realmente ver..._

_Lílian - SIRIUS BLACK!_

_( risos )_

-Tá, tá… mas será que o senhor pode me largar? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não gosta de estar nos braços de Sirius Black, ruivinha? Ah, sei, você prefere estar nos braços de outro. – ele olhou significativamente para mim.

Com um olhar fuzilante, eu vi as mãos que estavam na cintura da minha Lily, subir delicadamente pelas costas dela. Lílian ainda tinha as mãos em cima do peito de Sirius, e corou fracamente ao perceber o que Sirius queria fazer. Eu cruzei os braços irritado e lancei o meu olhar mais mortífero para o garoto a minha frente. Sirius me olhava de soslaio, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios... o que raios esse tratante pretendia que eu fizesse?

_Sirius – Se declarasse logo de uma vez, oras!_

_( risos )_

-Sirius, o que você está pretendendo fazer?

-Nada.

Lílian soltou um grito quando Sirius pegou o seu cotovelo oposto e puxou, de modo a gira-la em cento e oitenta graus, e, conseqüentemente, deixando-a de frente para mim. Descruzei os braços imediatamente e forcei um sorriso maroto, mas meu olhar ainda não enganava o ciúme sentido... acho que a voz também não enganaria, portanto, me mantive calado.

-Sirius, mas uma dessas e eu te ma...

Lílian foi puxada por Sirius – agora por uma das mãos – e bufou de raiva. Ela foi girada mais uma vez em cento e oitenta graus – esse quase fez com que minha amada ruiva se estatelasse no chão.

-Sirius, eu sei que você nunca girou bem da cabeça, mas isso não é motivo suficiente para me tratar como se eu fosse uma marionete! – disse ela emburrada para Sirius, apesar de ter a cabeça voltada para minha direção.

-Só vou matar sua curiosidade, ruivinha. Mas, isso deve ser em um local mais reservado... – ouvi Sirius dizer marotamente.

-Ah, sim, naquele pandemônio que vocês insistem em chamar de dormitório?

Rapidamente, eu acordei. Sirius Black e Lílian Evans, sozinhos no nosso dormitório? E eu aqui, parado, sem fazer nada? E se a Lílian dá a louca e decidi agarrar o Sirius?

_( risos )_

_Remo – O ciúmes foi para que parte?_

_Tiago – Vocês não entenderam o que eu quis dizer..._

_Sirius – Sai para lá Tiago. Eu não gosto de homens._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Eu quis dizer que, o Sr Sirius Black, sabendo como eu sou, não se atreveria a agarrar a minha ruivinha, a não ser que queira ser considerado um homem morto na manhã seguinte. Já a Lily... bem, é a Lily... eu simplesmente não poderia fazer nada contra ela, não é? E, bem, antes prevenir do que remediar._

_( risos )_

Num gesto rápido, eu os segui. Claro que segui! Eu não ia deixar aqueles dois à sós de modo algum.

_Ana – ( voz distante ) Remo? Sirius? Tem alguém aqui?_

_Remo – Ah, ela chegou!_

_Sirius – E o que você vai fazer?_

_Remo – ( tom maroto ) Matar as saudades, caro Almofadinhas._

_Sirius – Lembrem-se que existem pessoas em casa._

_( risos )_

_Ana – ( voz distante )Lisa? Alguém?_

_Remo – ( voz distante )Como vai minha lobinha?_

_Ana – ( voz distante ) Ah, Remo, meu am..._

_( som de porta se fechando )_

_Tiago – Bom, vamos continuar..._

-Sirius, não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia... – ouvi a voz da minha ruivinha vindo do corredor. – O que os outros vão pensar ao me ver sair do dormitório masculino? Com você?

-E quem disse que eles vão te ver, Lily? – indagou Sirius confiante.

-E o que você quer que eu faça? Durma no dormitório masculino?

"Até que não seria má idéia" pensei entrando em meu estado pré-Aluado-Pontas ( como Almofadinhas sempre fala ) e quase me estatelava no chão ao tropeçar no último degrau.

_Sirius – É uma pena eu não ter visto essa cena..._

_( risos )_

-Bom, isso é uma decisão inteiramente sua. – ele falou marotamente.

-Claro que não! – murmurou minha ruivinha irritada.

-Chegamos senhorita.

**Eu entrei no dormitorio – se é que eu posso chamar aquele monte de coisas espalhadas e amontoadas de um – e suspirei derrotada. Caminhei lentamente, me desviando dos livros, papéis, frascos de poções e roupas espalhadas pelo chão e me sentei na beirada de uma das camas, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente. O que raios eu vim fazer aqui? **

**-Sirius? – indaguei receosa. E se aquilo fosse um plano daquele maldito cachorro para me deixar trancada com o Potter? Se fosse, eu mataria ele na melhor das oportunidades.**

_Sirius – Viu o que a Lily pensa de mim?_

_Lisa – Eu pensaria muito pior, Sirius._

_( risos )_

**Um latido veio em resposta. Eu rapidamente procurei de onde viera o som e reparei um cachorro negro, fofo, lindo e peludo – daqueles que da vontade de apertar todinho – me encarava com intensos olhos azuis e com a língua para fora.**

**-Sirius? É mesmo você? – eu sorri fracamente, no que o cachorro abanou o rabo e latiu. – Ah, mais como você está fofo!**

**Ele uivou levemente em resposta e fechou os olhos. Eu revirei os meus, até imaginava o que ele estaria pensando.**

_Tiago – Eu sei que eu sou._

_Sirius – Como você adivinhou caro Pontas?_

_( risos )_

**Eu me levantei e comecei a fazer carinho na cabeça dele e atrás das orelhas, Sirius fechou os olhos como se estivesse gostando. Minutos depois, um bramido de leve chama a minha atenção. Almofadinhas rapidamente olhou para trás. Um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados nos encaravam firmemente.**

**-Potter? – eu rapidamente soltei Sirius, que deu uns passos para trás e se sentou, ficando imóvel.**

**Pontas fez uma breve reverência e voltou a me encarar, eu sorri fracamente. O quarto não estava muito iluminado, mas as luzes mostravam perfeitamente o animal a minha frente. Elas tremeluziam sobre o pêlo castanho-claro do cervo a minha frente. As galhas – ou chifres – brilhavam intensamente, como se estivessem sido lustrados. O anel branco em torno do pescoço dava um ar mais misterioso a ele.**

_Sirius – Também queria uma descrição dessas..._

_( risos )_

**-Realmente é... – eu me levantei lentamente. – ... magnífico.**

**Os olhos do animal brilharam intensamente e ele se aproximou de mim, mancando um pouco.**

**-Posso? – ergui a mão em direção a cabeça dele, um pouco receosa.**

**O cervo assentiu levemente e eu toquei primeiramente na ponta dos dedos. Não eram tão macios quanto o mar de pêlos de Almofadinhas, mas mesmo assim eram agradáveis de serem tocados. Eu comecei a acariciar levemente, no que Pontas ergueu a cabeça levemente. Eu ri fracamente e o acariciei mais gentilmente.**

**Tiago abriu os olhos e me encarou firmemente, enquanto eu continuava a acaricia-lo. Ele constantemente fechava e abria os olhos, como quem estava entorpecido pelo carinho, não sei o porquê, mas meus olhos começaram a ficar completamente marejados.**

**A forma do cervo mudou rapidamente, dando lugar à forma humana. Eu tinha a mão encostada na bochecha de Tiago. O maroto sorriu docemente para mim e seus olhos brilharam intensamente. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo meu rosto e eu suspirei quando Tiago segurou minha mão levemente.**

**-Chorando? Por quê? – murmurou ele, com a voz extremamente rouca.**

**Dei de ombros, ele acariciou minha mão levemente e eu senti o meu corpo se arrepiar.**

**-Dizem que alguns animais possuem o dom de demonstrar os seus sentimentos através dos olhares. – ele começou docemente e enxugou minha lágrima levemente com a outra mão, enquanto eu corava. –Geralmente, as pessoas que captam esses sentimentos enquanto os encaram, acabam por chorar. – ele sorriu fracamente. – Nesse caso, a transmissão de sentimentos é recíproca. Será que sentiu o mesmo que eu senti enquanto te encarava, Lily?**

**" E o que seria?" pensei. " O que eu senti? Carinho? Afeto? Estima... Amor?" suspirei.**

**Tiago sorriu fracamente e acariciou meu rosto levemente, enquanto soltava minha mão e eu a baixava lentamente.**

**-Hum... A conversa está muito agradável, ruivinha, mas eu tenho um... como posso dizer? Compromisso.**

**Ele sorriu marotamente e piscou um olho.**

**-Vamos Sirius.**

**-Já não era sem tempo, não?**

**Pulei de susto. Havia esquecido completamente que Sirius também estava no dormitório. Corei furiosamente e engoli em seco... ele viu tudo.**

_Sirius – Normal ela esquecer de tudo ao redor quando o Tiago está presente, não?_

_Remo – Devo concordar..._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Aninha, meu amor... a quanto tempo!_

_Ana – Também senti saudades, Sirius._

_Remo – Assim eu fico com ciúmes._

_( risos )_

_Remo – Sirius, não aproveita!_

_Lílian/Lisa – Pode largar a nossa amiga, para podermos falar com ela?_

_Sirius – Vocês matam a saudade depois! Ela é minha agora._

_Lisa – Sai para lá, Sirius! Lily, preparada?_

_Lílian – Claro._

_Lisa/ Lílian – Abraço duplo!_

_( risos )_

_Ana – Ah, garotas, também senti saudades!_

_Lisa – Sabemos que sentimos._

_Tiago – Como vai minha lobinha predileta?_

_Remo – Essa fala é minha._

_( risos )_

_Ana – E meu cervinho que eu amo tanto?_

_Lílian – Que intimidade é essa?_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – O que eu estou fazendo de errado, Lily? Não posso matar as saudades da minha amiga?_

_Remo – Precisam se agarrar tanto?_

_Tiago – Com ciúmes, Remo?_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Já voltaram tão cedo? A saudades já foram "mortas"?_

_Ana – Nem um pouquinho. ( tom maroto )_

_Remo – ANA!_

_( risos )_

_Ana – É que eu queria saber o que vocês andam aprontando..._

_Remo – Ela me abandonou... Estou sendo trocado por um gravador..._

_Sirius – Todos nós fomos..._

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Vocês também não ficam atrás._

_Tiago – Sorte de vocês, nem isso eu posso dizer._

_( risos )_

**Sirius passou por mim e falou um "Até mais" com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Tiago o deixou passar primeiro e ainda me encarava enquanto segurava a maçaneta da porta.**

**-Até mais, Lily. – ele me lançou um ultimo sorriso e se virou para ir embora.**

-E o que você sentiu, Tiago?

Parei estacamente e suspirei fracamente, sentiu o coração bater acelerado.

-O que eu senti? – abaixei o olhar por uns segundos e senti o rosto corar.

-Sim, o que você sentiu?– ela repetiu.

-Eu senti... – virei o rosto para ela num sorriso. – Eu senti o mesmo que sinto toda a vez que você se aproxima de mim...

**Tiago tornou a se virar e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Sorri fracamente e tive plena certeza... naquela frase ele havia dito mais coisas do que diria se desse uma resposta afirmativa. Fiquei alguns minutos fitando a porta por onde ele havia saído e suspirei. " Por que eu tenho que ser assim tão desconfiada? Talvez ele até me ame de verdade... e, por causa do meu jeito de ser eu acabe por perde-lo... procurando-o tarde demais. Por que eu não dou logo uma chance para ele de uma vez por todas? Por orgulho... Por desconfiança... Por medo da rejeição... mas, acima de tudo, por não querer ama-lo, pois temia sofrer depois. Mas essa ultima alternativa estava difícil de ser controlada... cada dia que estava passando, aquele maroto estava conquistando, de alguma forma, o meu coração." Senti as lágrimas cegarem minha visão... Valeria mesmo a pena?**

_Lisa – Já que o meu amado cachorrinho esteve tão curioso em saber, peço permissão, aliás, me dou permissão de narrar este fato. Me acompanha Ti?_

_Sirius – Ti? Desde quando?_

_( risos )_

_Lisa – A Lily já te chamou de Sissi. Por que eu não posso chamar o Tiago de Ti, Si?_

_Remo – Ciumento ele, não?_

_Lisa – Concordo._

_Tiago – Eu começo._

Eram as férias de Natal do nosso terceiro ano.Eu, como quase todos os anos, fui para minha casa. Eu e a Lisa morávamos na mesma rua – não que a vila em que morávamos não tivessem muitas crianças da nossa idade, mas, nas férias de Natal, elas geralmente viajavam para a casa dos avós, que eram longe dali – então, sempre íamos na casa um do outro para brincarmos juntos.

Eu já estava entediado. Pedro tinha ido para casa. Era época de Lua Cheia e o Remo havia ficado em Hogwarts, Sirius havia ficado com ele.

_Sirius – Não precisava nem dizer... você acha que eu ia preferir ir para a casa dos Black e rever minha querida mamãe e seus súditos? Aquele bando de sado-masoquistas? Não mesmo!_

_( risos )_

Por mais que eu insistisse para ele e o Remo me acompanharem, eles não concordaram. Eu até falei com o Remo que meus pais já sabiam que ele era um lobisomem e que não haveria nenhum problema em deixa-lo num dos vários cômodos da mansão, mas não consegui resposta positiva. Eu tinha acabado de escrever uma carta para os meus amigos, quando a voz da minha mãe se fez presente do andar de baixo.

-TIAGO, A LISA ESTÁ AQUI!

Rapidamente abri um sorriso maroto e desci as escadas correndo.Lisa abriu o mesmo sorriso quando eu me aproximei dela. Eu a abracei e ela retribuiu meu abraço.

-Você é tão diferente quando não está com os(as) seus(suas) amigos(amigos). – falamos aos mesmo tempo enquanto nos separávamos do abraço.

Nos entreolhamos e desatamos a rir.

-Você não toma jeito mesmo, Tiago... A Liliy cada dia odeia mais você. – ela riu fracamente. – Principalmente depois que você a deixou com o nariz sangrando.

Eu rapidamente exibi uma careta.

-Por que você tem que me lembrar dela? Eu estava tão feliz!

Lisa meneou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Você REALMENTE não toma jeito. Você devia parar de azara-la! Um dos dois pode acabar morrendo por causa dessa rivalidade infantil. – um mês depois eu iria descobrir o quanto essa frase era verdadeira.

-Mande a sua amiguinha parar de me azarar primeiro!

-Foi você que começou.

-Vai ficar defendendo ela também? – falei emburrado. Lisa riu fracamente.

-Ah,Ti, desculpa. Mas, se você não a tivesse acertado sem querer... tudo podia ser diferente, entre todos. E eu não precisava ficar escondendo dela o fato de que somos amigos.

-Mas você quem sugeriu isso.

-Nós sugerimos. E, do mesmo modo, nossas novas amizades nos afastaram um do outro. – ela suspirou. – É perfeitamente normal quando dois amigos de sexos opostos crescem.

-É... não podíamos viver grudados a vida inteira. – eu sorri fracamente. – Temos gostos diferentes, brincadeiras diferentes.

Lisa riu gostosamente.

-É, ainda me lembro das suas caretas quando eu pedia para você brincar de "casinha" comigo.

Eu exibi uma careta, no que ela riu mais ainda.

-Você sempre pedia para eu ser seu marido. – vi que ela corou fracamente e a olhei confusamente.

_Sirius – Que história é essa futura Sra Black?_

_Tiago – Com ciúmes, Sirius?_

_Sirius – O Tiago não te beijava ou fazia outras coisas quando ERA seu marido, não é Liz?_

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Sirius, tínhamos apenas seis anos na época. Deixa de ser exagerado! Não fazíamos a mínima idéia do que era isso._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Ah, bom, fico aliviado._

_Tiago – Não somos pervertidos iguais a você, Almofadinhas._

_( risos )_

-Só que eu sempre enrolava e acabava por transformar a "casinha" num clube de duelos.

-E você sempre queria sair como vencedor... – ela sorriu fracamente. – Inventando feitiços que nem existiam.

-Mas você sempre gostava quando eu trocava a brincadeira! – eu ergui uma sobrancelha, no que ela corou novamente. – Lisa... por que você...

-Não que eu não gostasse de brincar de casinha. – ela me interrompeu rapidamente. – Mas, quando você estava presente, eu não tinha escolha... você sempre fugia da brincadeira que eu inventava.

-Claro, eram brincadeiras muito femininas. – eu falei irritado. – e muito chatas.

Lisa tornou a rir.

-Para você, sim. Mas eu não me importava muito. Meu desejo é ser uma auror. Suas brincadeiras sempre me agradaram. – ela sorriu de um modo esquisito, no que eu senti o meu rosto corar.

_Tiago – Hum, pode me explicar agora esses sorrisinhos estranhos e seu rosto constantemente corado?_

_Sirius – Também gostaria de saber... Você não amava o Pontas, ou amava?_

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Não que eu o amava. Ele ainda estava segurando o meu braço e estávamos muito perto. Eu corava quando eu me lembrava que era assim mesmo que meu pai ficava inicialmente quando ia beijar minha mãe, depois ele subia uma das mãos lentamente até a nuca dela e a trazia para perto de si, enquanto ela o enlaçava pelo pescoço. Aí, eu imaginava como seria... sabe como é, coisas de garota. Ainda mais que, eu não posso negar, desde pequeno o Tiago sempre fora um pedaço de mal caminho._

_Lílian – Tira o olho do meu noivo, Lisa._

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Mas o Sirius é muito mais, é claro._

_Sirius – E porque eu não fui o escolhido? ( tom ciumento )_

_Lisa – Você era completamente insuportável na época, e ficou mais ainda para mim quando surrupiou a minha varinha no momento em que eu iria impedir o Tiago de deixar a Lily de cabeça para baixo naquele dia em Hogsmeade._

_Sirius –Insuportável, eu?_

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Claro! Era o que eu pensava na época._

_Srius – Poxa, assim eu fico magoado, Liz._

_( risos )_

-Finalmente você admitiu! – eu sorri triunfante, no que ela revirou os olhos. – Claro, minhas brincadeiras sempre foram brilhantes, iguais a mim.

-Não foi nada brilhante você roubar a varinha de seu pai e acabar transformando a si mesmo numa garça.

_( risos )_

Sirius – Ótimo bruxo ele era, não?

Reprimi uma careta.

-Obrigado por ter me lembrado disso. Sabe Lisa...

-O quê?

-Relembrando assim o passado, eu estou me sentindo como se fosse um velho.

Lisa gargalhou.

-Ah, Tiago, não exagera!

-É sério! – retruquei risonho. – Estou me sentindo como se estivesse com setenta anos!

-Menos, Tiago, por favor. – ela disse gargalhando.

-Hum, vamos nos sentar um pouco. – falei rapidamente, soltando o braço dela.

-Vamos! – ela disse num sorriso e me abraçou pela cintura.

Não que a Lisa nunca tivesse feito isso comigo, mas naquele dia, eu senti meu rosto corar um pouco quando senti as mãos dela sobre a minha cintura.

-Achei um milagres seus amigos não terem vindo para cá.

Eu sorri fracamente e a encarei.

-O Pedro e o Remo foram para casa. Já o Sirius decidiu ficar em Hogwarts.

-O Black, sozinho? – ela riu fracamente. – Que coisa feia, Tiago. Deixou seu parceiro de traquinagem sozinho em Hogwarts? Porque não o convidou para vir para cá? Vocês quase nunca se separam!

-Garanto que você não viria para cá se ele viesse. – disse desafiador.

-Quem sabe? – ela sorriu misteriosa. – Talvez eu até viesse para me divertir um pouquinho. Mas então, por que ele não veio?

-Acho que ele não iria se sentir confortável aqui em casa. – inventei, o que não era de todo mentira. – Ele deve ter ficado com vergonha.

_Sirius – Ele está certo. Acho que, mesmo se o Remo concordasse em passar o Natal com os Potter, eu não iria._

_Tiago – Não disse? Conheço esse cachorro tão bem quanto eu mesmo._

_Sirius – Pronto, agora ele vai ficar se achando._

_Ana – Não se preocupe, Sirius. Ele não se iguala a você._

_Sirius – Até você, Aninha?_

_Ana – É o que dá conviver com Remo Lupin, já me acostumei a pirraçar vocês._

_( risos )_

-Sei... – falou ela com uma voz distante.

Nos sentamos lado a lado no sofá, mas, mesmo assim, Lisa não havia tirado as mãos da minha cintura, eu me sentia ligeiramente incomodado com isso.. Ela nunca fora assim? O que será que essa doida estava planejando?

-Queria tanto jogar quadribol... – disse ela entediada, soltando minha cintura. – Pena que já esteja nevando. – ela abraçou os joelhos e apoiou o queixo neles.

Eu sorri e a encarei firmemente.

-Não ia dar do mesmo modo, está muito frio para isso.

-Tem razão. – ela virou o rosto para me encarar e seus olhos brilharam de um modo esquisito. – O que faremos então? – ela voltou a se sentar normalmente, só que se virou de frente para mim.

-Não sei. Alguma idéia? – perguntei ingenuamente.

_Lílian – Você? Ingênuo? Conta outra, Tiago._

_( risos )_

Tiago – Ela não acredita em mim. Se eu não fosse ingênuo, Lily, perceberia o que a Lisa pretendia muito antes dela fazer.

**Sorri marotamente quando ouvi Tiago dizer isso. **

**-Você? Sem idéia nenhuma? Um milagre!**

**-Tudo se tem uma primeira vez. – ele disse, no que eu ri.**

**-Então? Alguma idéia?**

**Dei de ombros.**

**-Posso pensar...**

**-Você não pretende me chamar para brincar de casinha****, não é? – ele perguntou numa careta.**

**-E você ia querer por um acaso?**

**-Essa cara te responde? – ele se virou e ficou de frente para mim.**

**Tiago tornou a exibir uma careta no que eu gargalhei.**

**-Ok, ok.**

**-Nossa, hoje está tediante, não?**

**-Devo concordar. – eu tornei a encarar Tiago. Ele estava muito**** perto. Lembrei de meus pais... como seria?**

_Tiago – Eu pensando em brincadeiras e ela, em beijos... Mulheres._

_( risos )_

-Então? Já teve alguma brilhante idéia? – perguntei novamente.

**-Fecha os olhos. – disse sorrindo marotamente.**

-Para quê? Você vai se...

Senti algo quente e úmido sobre os meus lábios, enquanto uma mão me segurava firmemente pela nuca e a outra se apoiava em meu ombro. Abri os olhos assustado e encarei os olhos de Lisa fechados. Ela estava ajoelhada no sofá. Olhei pra baixo e encontrei os lábios dela nos meus. Hey, ela estava me... beijando?

Eu, como o lerdo que era quando o assunto era beijos, abri a boca para falar algo, no que ela abriu e fechou os lábios dela sobre os meus – várias vezes – enquanto eu a acompanhava – havia outro jeito? Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha e um pequeno frio na barriga. Ela rapidamente se separou de mim e sorriu, totalmente corada.

**-Desculpe. – murmurei e depois passei a mão nos lábios, então era assim? Era assim que era um beijo? Olhei para o garoto sentado à minha frente. – Tiago?**

**Ele tinha os olhos um pouco arregalados e a boca ainda entreaberta, suas bochechas estavam completamente coradas e em seu rosto, uma feição surpresa se encontrava.**

**-Por que... por que você fez isso? – ele murmurou com uma voz rouca.**

**Dei de ombros.**

**-Ah, você não vai ficar com essa cara por causa de uma besteira dessas, vai?**

**-Foi... – ele passou a mão nos lábios de leve. – Meu primeiro beijo.**

**Eu ri fracamente.**

**-Se isso te consola, foi o meu primeiro também.**

Eu a encarei firmemente e comecei a rir. Ela franziu o cenho confusa, mas por fim, começou a rir também.

-Você é maluca! – disse numa gargalhada.

-E você me adora!

Tornamos a rir por vários minutos.

-Lisa... posso te confessar uma coisa? – falei depois de ter recuperado o riso.

-Sou toda ouvidos.

-Isso foi bem melhor do que brincar de casinha. – sorri marotamente.

-TIAGO! – ela falou extremamente corada e me deu um tapa no braço.

Tornamos a rir, no que minha mãe apareceu.

-Posso rir também? – ela sorriu fracamente.

Eu e Lisa paramos de rir, e nos entreolhamos um pouco corados.

-Isso é um segredo absoluto, cara mãe.

-Então deixemos os segredos de lado, o almoço já está servido. – ela disse docemente.

_Remo – Daria as honras de contar o seu agora, ruivinha?_

_Lílian – Mas já? Por que logo o meu?_

_Tiago – Garanto que foi o Prewett. ( voz enciumada )_

_Lílian – Nossa Tiago, não sei porque você implica tanto com ele._

_Tiago – Ainda pergunta, Lily?_

_( risos )_

_Ana – Vai Lily, conta! Você nunca nos disse nada!_

_Lílian – Se considerarmos um beijo de principiante uma respiração boca a boca, foi no Tiago._

_Sirius – E desconsiderando?_

_Lílian – Está bem... eu conto. Foi no..._

_Tiago – No..._

_Lílian – Seboso. ( tom baixo e um pouco risonho )_

_Tiago – QUÊ? NO NARIZ DE GANCHO?_

_Sirius/Lisa – No..._

_Remo/Ana – Snape?_

_( gargalhadas de Lílian )_

_Tiago – E VOCÊ AINDA RI? EU JURO QUE MATO ESSE DES..._

_Lílian – É brincadeira, Tiago._

_Tiago – Como assim "brincadeira"?_

_( risos )_

_Ana – Lily, você quer deixar o Tiago maluco?_

_Lílian – Ah, nada melhor do que uma brincadeira de vez em quando._

_Tiago – E em quem foi então?_

_Lílian – Digorry._

_Tiago – NELE?_

_Lílian – Preciso repetir?_

_Tiago – Ok. Merlim, dou graças que não foi no Seboso. Eu juro que o mataria se ele se atrevesse a tal feito._

_( risos )_

Foi no início do quarto ano. O Tiago ainda não me chamava para sair. Foi numa manhã de domingo. As garotas ainda estavam dormindo e eu aproveitei para estudar o meu famoso karma, Tranfiguração.

_Sirius – Sempre transfiguração._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – No inicio do ano, Lily?_

_Lílian – Er, eu confundi o ano dos NOM's._

_( risos )_

M. Pince me olhava torto para ver se eu estava tendo o devido cuidado com os livros. Ela ainda não perdoara a vez que, no primeiro ano, eu resolvi experimentar um sapinho de chocolate na biblioteca e, não sabendo que ele pulava, deixei-o escapar. Na vã tentativa de pega-lo, eu acabei por esmaga-lo na bela capa do livro "Hogwarts, Uma história" da biblioteca. Por Merlim, eu jurei que eu não iria sair viva de lá quando ela viu o livro todo melecado.

_( risos )_

Desde então, ela sempre me espia quando eu estou com os livros e demorou cerca de dois anos para permitir que eu levasse alguns livros comigo. Acho que ela fez isso porque não agüentava eu dizer "Só mais uns minutos" ou por eu ter chegado até a pedir permissão para Dumbledore para ficar até mais tarde na biblioteca, pesquisando.

_Tiago – Você realmente toma medidas drásticas, não?_

_( risos )_

Bom, eu já estava no quinto cap de "Transfigure e Tranfigure – Aprenda a transfigurar num passe de mágica" quando ouço uma voz me chamar calmamente.

-Evans?

-Sim? – eu ergui o olhar do livro e o encarei com o cenho franzido.

-Amos Digorry, Lufa-Lufa. Fizemos dupla ano passado em Herbologia, lembra-se?

-Sei, eu me lembro. – disse num sorriso. – Não precisava falar, eu me lembro de você. Você deixou cair um pouco do adubo em cima de mim, esqueceu?

Ele corou levemente, ficando da cor dos cabelos. Sim, ele era ruivo.

-Desculpe. – falou timidamente.

-Ah, não precisa se desculpar. – disse calmamente. – Eu só estou surpresa, um outro aluno além de mim... e do Snape... – apontei para uma mesa lá no fundo, no que ele rapidamente olhou e depois se voltou para mim. – tão cedo na biblioteca. Caiu da cama?

Ele riu fracamente.

-Posso dizer que sim. – ele falou docemente. – Hum, posso me sentar?

_Tiago – Eu não acredito que Lílian não percebeu as intenções desse idiota!_

_Sirius – Muito ciumento ele, não?_

_Lílian – Eu não percebia, mas desconfiava._

_Tiago – E por que não cortou esse idiota logo de uma vez, como fez comigo?_

_Lílian – Um motivo é suficiente: Ele não era Tiago Potter._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Isso não é desculpa!_

_Lílian – Ah, Ti, você sabe que eu te odiava. E, como a Lisa sempre disse, Amos Digorry até que tem seus encantos._

_Sirius – Ela diz isso, é? ( tom ciumento )_

_( gargalhadas )_

_Ana – Dou graças a Deus do Remo não ser assim tão ciumento._

_Remo – Claro, sei que você só tem olhos para mim, cara lobinha._

_Lisa – Convencido ele, não? Você está andando muito com o Sirius, Remo. Ana, fica de olho nele, a "modéstia" do Sirius pode ser contagiosa._

_( risos )_

-Aqui?

-Sim. – ele sorriu docemente. – Sabe... eu não gosto muito de me sentar à sós. E, venhamos e convenhamos... eu simplesmente não iria me sentar junto do Snape. Era bem provável receber uma azaração em resposta.

-Tem razão. – falei num sorriso. – Ele não é muito sociável.

-Todos os sonserinos não são. A não ser com gente da sua própria casa.

-É mesmo.

O silêncio reinou entre nós por vários minutos. Amos me fitava com os olhos extremamente brilhantes, eu corei furiosamente, nunca tinha recebido – e percebido – um olhar daqueles sobre mim, me remexi inquieta na poltrona e voltei a atenção ao meu livro.

Passado alguns minutos, eu continuava a ler a mesma linha, totalmente desconcentrada. Ainda podia sentir o olhar do Digorry em mim.

-Não vai estudar? – disse fechando o livro calmamente.

-Não. – ele falou numa voz rouca. – Você tem lindos olhos, sabia?

_Tiago – Hunft! Cantada barata. Eu sou muito melhor que esse cara! Eu vou direto ao ponto. "Quer sair comigo?"._

_Remo – Juro, eu vi faíscas saltarem dos olhos do Tiago. Que ciúme hein, Pontas?_

_Lisa – A Lílian se remexeu inquieta algumas vezes, mas não disse nada quando estávamos contando o nosso... agora percebemos quem é o mais ciumento dessa história._

_( risos )_

-Todo mundo me diz isso. – falei um pouco corada.

Ele segurou minha mão lentamente.

-Eu fico até constrangido.

-Com o quê?

_Tiago – Sua beleza é tão grande que eu me sinto um nada perto de você. Merlim, como essa é velha!_

_( risos )_

_Lisa – As cantadas sempre se repetem, Tiago, isto é inevitável._

-Sua beleza é tão grande que eu me sinto um nada perto de você. – ele disse me encarando firmemente.

-Ah, ta. – falei um pouco constrangida. – Mas é um exagero da sua parte, nem sou tão bonita assim.

-Eu jamais minto, Lílian.

Ele se levantou, no que eu pulei assustada.

-Calma, não precisa ter medo. – ele sorriu galanteador. – Você me permite?

-O quê? – disse com toda a ingenuidade do mundo. Tinha e não tinha certeza do que ele pretendia fazer. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Ele estava perigosamente perto.

-Isso.

Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou levemente. É claro que, segundos depois ele resolveu aprofunda-lo. Eu, sem saber o que fazer, onde tocar, me mantive parada no mesmo lugar, sem ao menos mover minha cabeça e fechei os olhos rapidamente. Meu coração batia acelerado e eu abri a boca aos poucos, permitindo que ele aprofundasse. Não nego que achei isso tudo muito esquisito. Ainda mais que ele mordia o meu lábio inferior levemente, como se estivesse disposto a deixar uma marca.

_Tiago – Idiota. Ele não deixou, deixou?_

Mas ele não o fez. Talvez fosse mesmo a maneira que ele beijava. Ele separou aos poucos e sorriu para mim fracamente.

-Você...

-Desculpe, não resisti. – ele alargou o sorriso. – Hum, Lily... – por que todos tem que ser assim? Me beija e já acha que tem intimidade suficiente para me chamar de Lily?

_( risos )_

-Sim? – falei seriamente.

-Você não gostaria de ir para Hogsmeade comigo?

-Ah... você é de beijar primeiro, sem permissão e depois pedir? Não já teve o que queria? – falei seriamente irritada.

_Sirius – Seriamente irritada? Essa é nova para mim._

_( risos )_

Sabe, não que isso seja baboseira minha, mas, eu sempre havia sonhado que o meu primeiro beijo seria com alguém especial – acho que todas sonham com isso. Alguém que me conquistasse aos poucos e, com o clima formado, me beijasse... queria que fosse com alguém a quem eu tivesse completamente apaixonada, e não o primeiro que aparecesse na minha frente e decidisse sair comigo. Definitivamente, eu não havia ficado nem um pouco feliz por aquilo.

_Tiago – Então, por que permitiu?_

_Lílian – Fiquei sem reação!_

_( risos )_

_Tiago –Mas você não queria aquele beijo, queria?_

_Lílian – Não que eu quisesse, mas é que... ao mesmo tempo que um lado meu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, minha curiosidade me fazia ficar para saber como era._

_Tiago – Por que então sua curiosidade não esperou alguns meses até que eu chegasse e te chamasse para sair?_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – E o que você acha? Que eu ia deixar você me beijar?_

_Tiago – Não. Esperava que sua curiosidade falasse MUITO mais alto e você me agarrasse._

_( risos )_

_Remo – Ele REALMENTE sonha MUITO alto._

_-Lamento, Diggory, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer._

_Tiago – Essa é a Lily que eu conheço!_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Ele_ _deve ter ficado feliz por ter ouvido ela dar o fora num garoto que não fosse ele. Coitado, o Pontas já teve tantos... não devemos estragar a felicidade dele, não?_

_( risos )_

-Mas, Lily...

Eu me levantei rapidamente, peguei minhas coisas e sai da biblioteca sem dizer nem uma palavra sequer.

_Tiago – Hunft! Ainda falam que o cafajeste da história sou eu... Eu só beijava as garotas NO encontro ou DEPOIS de convida-las para ir à festa comigo._

_Lílian – E quanto aos beijos que você me roubava?_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Você, querida, era um caso à parte. Mas, pense bem! O primeiro beijo que eu roubei de você foi quando estávamos no sétimo ano._

_Remo – E devemos comentar que o pobre do Tiago não agüentava mais esperar a permissão da ruivinha._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Tudo bem, mas depois desses vieram OUTROS, não foi? Sr Potter...?_

_Tiago – Mas você adorava, não? Srta Evans...?_

_( risos )_

_Remo – Ana..._

_Ana – Ah, Re, eu preciso mesmo dizer?Não acho que seja uma boa idéia._

_Remo – Ah, vai, não precisa ficar envergonhada!_

_Ana – Foi no... no... no... Sirius. ( voz sussurrada )_

_Remo – No ALMOFADINHAS?_

_Sirius – Hey, não me olha com essa cara, você nunca me perguntou nada! Como queria que eu respondesse?_

_( risos )_

_Remo – No... Sirius? Ana, como você..._

_Ana – Ah, Remo, da mesma forma que foi você com a Lily._

_Remo – Mas, o Sirius... SIRIUS BLACK VOCÊ PRETENDIA SEDUZIR A ANA?_

_Sirius – Eu sabia que ia sobrar para mim... Acontece que foi sem querer, Aluado. Você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas?_

_Remo – Que ano?_

_Sirius – Bem... foi no quinto._

_Remo – E... e você já sabia que eu..._

_Sirius – Desconfiava. Mas eu juro, foi SEM QUERER!_

_Remo – Sei o seu sem querer..._

-Atrasado. – disse rapidamente, enquanto Sirius entrava pela porta totalmente ofegante.

-Ah, boa tarde para você também, Ana. – ele me respondeu num sorriso.

-Sirius Black! Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que esse trabalho vale nota?

_Remo – Ah, foi aquele trabalho de feitiços que vocês fizeram em dupla?_

_Sirius – Sim, esse mesmo... qual era mesmo o trabalho, Ana? Você se lembra?_

_Ana – Aquele treinamento com o feitiço Hipnotizador. Ele já estava nos preparando para resistirmos à Imperius._

_Sirius – Ah, sei. Ele não era tão forte quanto a Imperius, pois se ordenasse coisas mais forte como dizer segredos, matar pessoas, ferir outros ou a si mesmo, entre outros, a pessoa enfeitiçada não o faria._

_Ana – Iríamos ser testados um a um e contaria pontos no NOM's._

-Não precisa, Ana, já é a quinta vez que você me fala isso.

Cruzei os braços irritada.

-Você está tão tranqüilo por que já conseguiu resistir várias vezes! O "teste" é depois de amanhã e eu ainda não consegui resistir!

Ele riu fracamente.

-Mas, seu progresso vem sendo magnífico desde então. – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Ah, não me venha com elogios. – disse um pouco corada.

-Vamos começar, então.

**Era sempre assim. Pedíamos coisas básicas um ao outro... Coisas cômicas até. Fazermos declarações de amor um ao outro. Fingir que estava se afogando. Escrever duzentas vezes "Eu amo o Seboso", entre outras. O Flitwich dizia que deveríamos anotar cada reação do nosso parceiro – até mesmo os erros de postura ou posição da varinha. Para sair do feitiço, a pessoa teria que resistir e murmurar em si mesma o contra-feitiço. Esse era o problema da querida lobinha do Remo... ela sempre errava nessa parte e acabava por ficar mais presa ainda ao feitiço. Eu rapidamente corria em auxílio dela e murmurava o contra-feitiço, no que ela me olhava emburrada.**

-Droga, errei novamente. – suspirei derrotada.

Era a sétima vez que Sirius me salvava da minha própria armadilha. O feitiço e o contra-feitiço eram praticamente idênticos. "Hipnos" "Ahipnos" respectivamente. Sendo que no primeiro girávamos e fazia os movimentos da varinha no sentido horário, e no segundo no anti-horário – sendo que um era o contrário do outro. Eu, sendo canhota, me embaralhava toda. Para mim, o sentido horário era o anti-horário e o feitiço era o contra-feitiço – isso só acontecia quando eu IA desfazer o feitiço em MIM mesma. Eu SEMPRE acertava quando eu enfeitiçava Sirius. Não é para irritar qualquer um?

_Remo – Concordo com você. Veremos o que o Sr Black aprontou com a minha lobinha!_

_Tiago – Ainda falam que o ciumento aqui sou eu..._

_Sirius – Ou eu..._

_( risos )_

-Você cometeu o mesmo erro. – disse Sirius risonho.

-Ah, para de rir! – falei emburrada. – Eu nunca vou acertar fazer uma coisa tão besta quanto essa! Sou mesmo uma burra.

-Hey! Não se desespere! Você tem como parceiro o garoto mais inteligente de toda Hogwarts!

-O mais convencido também. – disse revirando os olhos, no que ele sorriu marotamente.

-Você vai sair daqui sabendo, Ana, não se preocupe!

-Vou tentar acreditar na sua palavra!

**Sorri fracamente e me aproximei dela. **

**-Confia em mim? – murmurei.**

**-Como assim?**

**-Vou te ensinar a verdadeira maneira de fazer cada feitiço corretamente.**

**-Como? – ela murmurou surpresa.**

**Muita calma nessa hora, Sirius Black, você NÃO está em um encontro, ok? E tem um certo amigo que olha para a garota à sua frente com olhares um tanto quanto diferentes... lembre-se disso. Eu caminhei de modo lento e me postei atrás dela.**

Senti uma mão pousar em minha cintura e a outra segurar minha mão firmemente. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo ao perceber que Sirius estava atrás de mim.

-Si-Sirius... o-o q-que vo-você vai fazer?

-Vamos primeiro para o "Ahipnos". – ele falou seriamente, ao pé do meu ouvido.

**Comecei a guiar a mão dela passo a passo, tentando ignorar o cheiro de lavanda que agora invadia as minhas narinas. A mão que estava na cintura dela resistia a tentação de alisar a barriga dela lentamente, senti meu corpo tremer. Não podia negar o fato da Ana ser muito bonita.**

_Tiago – Gente, o Remo vai ter um treco de tão vermelho que está._

_( risos )_

_Remo – Ah, cala essa boca, Tiago!_

_( risos )_

-Pronto. – ouvi ele dizer e senti o hálito quente dele sobre o minha face esquerda, suspirei lentamente. Merlim, por que ele está fazendo isso comigo? Não que ele estivesse tentando me paquerar, afinal, a voz dele soava totalmente formal, mas... aquele contato físico estava por me enlouquecer de vez.

_Lisa – E Ana deixa seu lado mais maroto falar mais alto... Você amava o Sirius?_

_Ana – Apenas atração. Não troco meu lobinho nem por todos os homens_ _do mundo._

_Tiago – Ele corou._

_( risos )_

**-Entendeu? – eu rapidamente me virei para encara-la, o que foi um profundo e grande erro.**

**-A-acho que sim.**

**Para meu intenso desespero, Ana se virou para me encarar. Senti meu corpo tremer ao encontrar aqueles olhos azuis e brilhantes, fazendo com que eu me perdesse neles. Ana sorriu fracamente para mim, e apenas me encarava. O cheiro de lavanda me entorpecia, fechei os olhos, e sentia as pálpebras tremerem.**

Sem ao menos ter tomado consciência do que estava fazendo, eu alisei o braço de Sirius que me enlaçava pela cintura firmemente. Senti os lábios dele sobre o meu pescoço e, automaticamente, deixei a varinha cair num estrépido no chão. A mão dele percorria lentamente o meu braço estendido até chegar ao ombro, quando o segurou firmemente. Ele foi subindo os beijos até encontrar os meus lábios... um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando ele iniciou o contato.

Ele começou de um modo lento, calmo e gentil. A mão que ainda se encontrava esticada se posicionou lentamente para segurar a cabeça dele.

Sirius desceu a mão dos ombros para a cintura, fazendo o meu corpo se arrepiar, e a outra se encontrava alisando minha barriga levemente. Ele me virou de uma forma lentra , ao mesmo tempo que aprofundava o beijo. Sirius apertou minha cintura levemente enquanto eu o enlaçava pelo pescoço. Era algo estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo magnífico.

Ele se separou de mim com um último beijo e sorriu fracamente.

-Isso, com certeza, não fazia parte do treinamento. – disse ele marotamente, no que eu corei.

-Foi... foi você que começou.

-Desculpe, foi tentação demais para um Sirius só.

Eu ri fracamente, ainda corada.

-Ah, vamos continuar nosso trabalho. – disse rapidamente, ainda risonha.

-O que achou de ser beijada por Sirius Black?

-Tudo, menos lisonjeada.

Ele sorriu marotamente, enquanto eu pegava a minha varinha no chão.

-Devo ficar orgulhoso, não? Foi o seu primeiro?

Corei furiosamente.

-Co-como...

-Você realmente não sabia o que fazer no começo. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Mas, não se preocupe, seu segredo está bem guardado comigo.

-Devo confiar? – ergui uma sobrancelha. – Seria um ponto a mais entre os outros.

-Pode confiar! Sirius Black nunca mente para mulheres!

_Lisa – Ah... com certeza!_

_( risos )_

-Hipnos. – murmurei quando acabei de me levantar. – Agora Sirius, diga que você é o ser mais idiota do mundo. – falei risonha.

Ele ficou parado por alguns minutos e depois franziu o cenho.

-Ahipnos. Isso foi golpe baixo. Idiota?

Eu ri fracamente.

-Você estaria pagando adiantado se ousasse contar isso para alguém.

-Poxa, assim você me deixa magoado. – ele fez cara chorosa.

_Sirius – Correção: Cara de cachorro molhado, na porta da sua casa, esperando proteção e carinho..._

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Ele inventa, não?_

-Ossos do ofic...

-Hipnos. – ele disse rapidamente.

É, pela primeira vez, eu consegui resistir o feitiço.

_Remo – Ele não pediu outro beijo, pediu? ( voz enciumada )_

_Ana – Não. Ele disse que era para eu dizer que ele era o ser mais perfeito do mundo._

_Lisa – Acho que foi por isso que deu errado._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Remo, sua vez não?_

_Remo – Ok. Hum... será que eu fui o único aqui que o beijo não ocorreu de um acaso?_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Provavelmente. Ah, nós sabemos com quem e quando foi. ( tom maroto )_

_Remo – Claro, vocês praticamente me obrigaram._

Assim como o da Lily, foi no início do quarto ano. Bem, não necessariamente no início, já que foi em novembro. Mas, antes de narrar o fato em si, devo falar do anterior... a torração da minha humilde paciência.

Desde que Tiago e Sirius entraram para a vida amorosa de Hogwarts, eles meio que me empurravam para cima das outras garotas – principalmente quando eles acabaram de descobrir o fato de que a minha humilde pessoa era o que podíamos chamar de BV, ou seja, boca virgem – e naquela noite, eu voltei a ser o centro das atenções.

-Ah, qual é Remo? Você é ou não é um maroto?

Eu fechei o livro ao que me parecia ser a décima vez e suspirei. Merlim, era tão mais confortador quando eles ficavam horas e horas tramando contra o Ranhoso e os Sonserinos ou então debatiam entre si qual seria a próxima garota que chamariam para um passeio... Sirius me encarava firmemente sentado na cama dele, enquanto Tiago passsava a mão nos cabelos distraído, recostado na parede em frente a mim.

-Sim, eu sou. Mas, não é porque vocês dois beijaram alguém que eu agora terei que fazer o mesmo. Vocês sabem muito bem que "vida amorosa" e "Remo John Lupin" são imiscíveis.

-Hum, Aluado, o que é imis... imis... – disse Pedro, que estava sentado na cama desocupada, enquanto tinha o cenho franzido.

-Imisciveis. – disse Sirius monotamente. – Não se misturam.

-Ah, ta. – ele abriu um fraco sorriso.

-Imiscíveis ou não, você não vai ter um caso de namoro com a garota Remo! Você pode fazer como nós. "Namoramos" por alguns dias e mudamos.

Eu suspirei, sentindo minha grande companheira de anos, a minha amada paciência, se esvaindo de mim aos poucos.

-Eu simplesmente não consigo ser assim.

Sirius rapidamente olhou para Tiago, que ainda se encontrava recostado na parede, e o encarou firmemente, como se dissesse que os argumentos dele estavam esgotados. Dito e certo. Tiago suspirou, parou de passar a mão pelos cabelos e se desencostou da parede.

-Não também achávamos que não conseguíamos ser, Aluado. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Mas, como dizem... acabamos por nos viciar. – ele falou num tom malicioso.

-Um bom vício, devo comentar. – Sirius completou, sorrindo marotamente. – Uma nunca é igual a outra. Cada mulher é como um livro de suspense, você nunca sabe o que vai encontrar na próxima página.

Eu abaixei o olhar e prendi o riso. Sirius e suas pérolas. Mulher é como um livro de suspense? Antes não eram feijoezinhos de todos os sabores? Comecei a gargalhar, no que os três me olharam estranhamente.

-Do que você está rindo? – Almofadinhas ergueu a sobrnacelha desconfiado.

-Nada... nada importante.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, sendo que o primeiro murmurou um "Esse aí é doido", no que eu ri novamente e ele disse "Não falei?", no que eu ri mais ainda.

-Sugiro internação. – disse Sirius rapidamente, quando me viu por as mãos na barriga, já sentindo falta de ar. – E urgente.

_Tiago – Depois dessa alguém ainda duvida?_

_( risos )_

Eu me virei de bruços na cama, e enterrei a cabeça no travesseiro, a fim de conter o riso. Passado alguns minutos, eu, devidamente recuperado – e com a barriga dolorida e os olhos cheio de lágrimas – me sentei na cama e encarei Sirius e depois Tiago.

-Vocês fazendo esses comentários, como não queria que eu continuasse a rir?

-Eu ainda estou procurando a graça nisso tudo. – disse Tiago emburrado.

-Não perca seu tempo. – falei risonho. – Nem eu mesmo entendo os meus acessos de loucura.

Ambos reviraram os olhos, Pedro apenas nos observava, levemente entediado.

-Hum, vou descer... estou com fome. – ele disse rapidamente, enquanto se levantava.

_Sirius – O Pedro sempre foi assim, sempre fugia que nem o rato quando eu e o Tiago começávamos a conversar sobre garotas... é por essas e outras que o apelido dele é Rabicho._

_( risos )_

-E aí, pensou no que nós te falamos?

Olhei emburrado para eles. Quando é que vão desistir dessa idéia maluca? Revirei os olhos quando a resposta se fez em minha mente: Nunca.

-Sim, e a resposta é a de sempre, não!

-Remo! – falou Tiago emburrado.

-Por que vocês não enchem o saco de Pedro também?

Eles reviraram os olhos.

-Acontece que o Pedrinho não se interessa por coisa alguma a não ser nossas traquinagens e o que ele vai comer na próxima refeição... isso se ele agüentar até ela.

Tiago prendeu o riso e Sirius gargalhou.

-Você bem que viu ele "escorregando" do dormitório quando viu do que falávamos.

-Ah, deixe eu dizer uma coisa para vocês. – falei emburrado. – Eu também NÃO me interesso por garotas. Estou bem sozinho no momento. Aliás, viver sozinho é a solução perfeita para mim.

-Ah, é? – Tiago sorriu de forma maliciosa e triunfante. Eu não gosto quando ele sorri assim...

_Sirius – Também não. Ele faz isso sempre quanto tem algo a usar contra a gente._

_( risos )_

-Certas falas à noite não me dizem isso.

-Falas? Que falas? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Um quase beijo na nossa querida Rafaela fez muito efeito, hein?

Corei furiosamente. Não sabia que eu tinha falado durante o sonho... aquele sonho. Tiago e Sirius começaram a gargalhar, no que eu pigarreei.

-É normal, afinal, eu sou um garoto e vocês praticamente JOGARAM a garota para cima de mim e... e...

Dois dia depois eu me vi esperando a quintanista Corvinal no saguão de entrada. Ligeiramente nervoso, ansioso e irritado. Tiago e Sirius decidiram não marcar encontro nenhum para ver como eu iria me sair inicialmente no meu primeiro encontro. Grandes amigos eles, não?

O que dizer da Rafaela... hum, não me recordo o sobrenome dela agora. A garota era ruiva e tinha os olhos extremamente negros, corpo normal, nem muito volumoso, nem muito magro, apesar de ser mais velha, ela era um pouco mais baixa do que eu. Uma beleza estonteante, devo comentar... e, pelo meu estado emocional, era de se esperar que eu ficasse assim.

_( risos )_

-Oi, Remo. – ela sorriu fracamente, no que eu corei mais do que os cabelos dela e de Lílian juntos. Ouvi risos um pouco atrás de mim, eram Sirius e Tiago... Hunft! Eu mereço.

-Ah... hum, bom, Oi... Rafaela. – eu sorri constrangido.

-Vamos? – seus olhos brilharam levemente ao me encarar.

-Ah, claro.

Ela segurou o meu braço levemente. Eu corei furiosamente e eu andava como se estivesse carregando uma tolenada na minha cabeça.

_( risos )_

-Você não é de falar muito, não? – disse ela docemente, parando levemente.

Eu a segui e a encarei, um tanto quanto relutante. Os cabelos dela se movimentavam levemente sobre a brisa que nos envolvia. Rafaela sorriu fracamente, o vestido rosa que usava parecia refletir toda a luz fraca do sol – que, por um milagre, aparecera nessa época – dando um ar meio que angelical a ela.

-Hum, bem, é que...

Ela sorriu fracamente.

-Ah, Remo, você é tão lindo! Tão fofo, tão...

Reprimi uma careta ao sentir o rosto queimar.

-Er... obrigado.

-Eu estou falando sério. – ela alargou o sorriso. – Sempre te achei um garoto muito atraente, apesar da sua maneira um tanto quanto reservada.

Sorri amarelo, àquela altura, sentia que explodiria de tanto corar de constrangimento.

_Sirius – O que é algo extremamente normal, não é Ana?_

_Ana – ( suspira ) É._

_Remo – Algum problema, Aninha?_

_Ana – Ah, não... nenhum Sr Remo Lupin._

_Tiago – Merlim, somos um grupo de ciumentos... devemos formar uma sociedade anônima de ajuda mútua para o finamento desse problema?_

_Sirius – E tem mais jeito?_

_( risos )_

-Hum, vamos seguir. – achei um milagre divino eu ter falado tudo sem gaguejar. Rafaela pareceu ligeiramente contrariada, mas por fim concordou.

Seguimos o resto da estrada em silêncio, apenas quebrado por meus suspiros, além dos dela.

-Para onde vamos? – disse ela se pronunciando timidamente.

-Escolhe você.

O encontro romântico da Rafaela era bem... excêntrico. Ela me levou automaticamente para a estrada que seguia para a Casa dos Gritos. Eu rapidamente empalideci quando percebi esse fato.

-V-você...

-Você tem medo dela? – ela me encarou firmemente, um pouco risonha até.

-Hum, bem... – eu fiquei ligeiramente desconcertado. – Um pouco.

-Hey, não dizem que a Grifinória é a casa dos corajosos? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

-Tendo Pedro Pettingrew nela, você ainda duvida que o chapéu não esteja com problemas? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha, do mesmo modo que ela, tentando assim disfarçar o meu nervosismo.

-Merlim, você fala isso do próprio amigo? – ela indagou surpresa. – Por trás?

Sorri marotamente.

-Não, ele sabe... constantemente dizemos isso para ele. Assim como Sirius e Tiago dizem que eu me daria melhor na Corvinal. – sorri timidamente.

-Não tiro a razão deles. – ela sorriu provocante. – Seria maravilhoso ter você como colega de casa. Assim sempre nos encontraríamos...

_Ana – Mais que oferecida, não? ( tom irritado )_

_Sirius – Segura a lobinha, Remo, ou vai sobrar para a gente!_

_( risos )_

Corei furiosamente e tentei continuar a conversa. Àquele ponto já estávamos em frente à Casa dos Gritos. Rafaela tinha o braço em volta do meu e olhava fixamente para os meus lábios.

-O Chapéu Seletor, no ínicio pensou em me colocar na Corvinal, mas disse que minha personalidade combinava mais com a Grifinória... – sorri fracamente. – Mas eu fico feliz por isso, se não fosse por estar na casa que eu estou agora, deixaria de conhecer grandes pessoas e os melhores amigos que alguém como eu poderia ter.

_Sirius/Tiago – Assim ficamos constrangidos._

_( risos )_

-Você realmente estima muito os marotos, não é? E aquela outra ruiva... Lílian Evans.

-Sim. – eu sorri fracamente. – Sinto que eu não seria Remo Lupin que sou sem eles.

Rafaela sorriu para mim e seus olhos brilharam estranhamente.

-Remo... você é magnífico!

-Ah... – corei mais do que tudo no mundo. – Obrigado.

Ela estava estrategicamente perto de mim. Rafaela abriu os lábios, enquanto se aproximava de mim. Eu sentia meu rosto corar a cada minuto, enquanto sentia o rosto dela cada vez mais perto. Podia ver cada sarda quase invisível que ela tinha no rosto. Estava perto... muito perto.

-Hum, não acho que o momento seja apropriado para isso. – eu rapidamente "escorreguei" dos braços dela e dei alguns passos para trás, totalmente corado.

_( risos )_

Ouvi risinhos abafados em algum lugar atrás de mim. Revirei os olhos "Ótimo, estou sendo observado... era tudo o que eu mais precisava no momento".

Rafaela cruzou os braços e me olhou emburrada.

-Se não foi para isso que veio para aqui, então porque aceitou meu convite?

Corei furiosamente.

_Ana – Completamente oferecida._

_( risos )_

Ela realmente ia direto ao ponto... esqueci que Corvinais eram assim.

-Er, bem... É que... é que... eu não me senti confortavel em te beijar aqui.

-Por quê? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não tem ninguém aqui a não ser nós dois. – Sirius Black e Tiago Potter, completei em pensamento. – Foi por isso que eu escolhi esse lugar. – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

E eu pensando que ela sabia do fato de eu ser um Lobisomem e estava querendo tirar provas disso... acho que os Corvinais não são tão inteligentes quanto aparentam ser.

_( risos )_

-Hum... – fiquei sem resposta. – É que...

Eu mal vi o que aconteceu depois. Só sei que, no segundo seguinte eu estava beijando Rafaela – quer dizer, ela estava me beijando.

Ela segurou meu rosto levemente e depois escorregou uma das mãos para a nuca, enquanto a outra descia para as costas. Eu ainda mantinha os olhos arregalados enquanto ela me beijava ardentemente, sem contudo aprofundar. Passado alguns segundos nessa cena, Rafaela automaticamente pára, abrindo os olhos e me encarando contrariada.

-Eu acho que quando eu faço isso é para você corresponder. – ela falou entre os meus lábios.

( _gargalhadas )_

_Tiago – Coitado do Remo._

Meu rosto se fundiu aos cabelos dela e eu arregalei os olhos mais ainda.

-Er, bem... – disse quando ela separou a sua boca da minha. – Foi que... foi que... eu fui pego de surpresa e...

-Não será mais então. – ela subiu a mão da nuca para a bochecha esquerda. Senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo. Com a outra mão, a Corvinal me abraçou mais forte.

"Coragem, Remo Lupin, você é ou não um Grifinório?" pensei enquanto minhas mãos completamente trêmulas a segurou pela cintura firmemente.

-Não é seu costume sair com garotas, não é? – disse ela num sorriso.

-Posso dizer que é algo que não se aprende em livros. – falei calmamente, no que ela riu.

-Sou a primeira então?

Dei de ombros.

-Tire sua próprias conclusões. A Corvinal é famosa pela esperteza dos seus alunos.

-Você adora falar por enigmas, não? – ela inclinou a cabeça levemente e sorriu, eu corei novamente.

-Eu sou o enigma em pessoa. – falei, por fim.

-Veremos se sabe decifrar isso então...

Ela me puxou para um novo beijo no que eu fechei os olhos. Ela começou lentamente... nenhum contato a mais do que os lábios um no outro. Foi um Remo extremamente nervoso e tentando não pensar no fato de terem Pontas e Almofadinhas assistindo ao meu encontro e primeiro beijo que tentou, aos poucos acompanhar o ritmo dela.

Senti meu corpo se arrepiar – e meu rosto esquentar – quando ela deu uma aprofundada de leve e depois voltou a como estava antes. Extremamente sem saber o que fazer, tentei retribuir da mesma maneira a aprofundada... era a resposta que ela precisava para aprofundar totalmente.

(_ risos )_

_Ana – Merlim, ele já fez isso comigo uma vez... REMO LUPIN!_

_Remo – ( tom maroto ) Não me diga que não gostou?_

_Tiago – Ela corou._

_( risos )_

Trouxe-a mais para perto de mim enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo cada vez mais acelerado dela. Rafaela alisava minhas costas levemente, no que eu sentia um arrepio percorrer pela minha espinha. Ela se separou de mim aos poucos, mas eu... bem, meu lado maroto queria "repetir a dose", apesar de saber que não tinha fôlego para tanto.

Ficamos nessa batalha por alguns segundos, no que ela, vencendo por unanimidade, deixou escapar um fraco riso. Eu abri os olhos ligeiramente contrariado, apesar de sentir a respiração ofegante.

-Demora para tomar uma atitude, mas quando toma... – ela corou fracamente.

-Desculpe. – bem, eu corei furiosamente, apesar de exibir um fraco sorriso. – Hum, o que acha de irmos para o "Três Vassouras"?

Ela assentiu levemente.

-Ótima idéia.

Remo – Bom, como o combinado era contar só o relato do primeiro beijo, não tem necessidade de relatar os que sucederam a este. ( tom maroto )

Tiago – Tem razão, a Ana não está com a melhor cara do mundo.

Remo – Ah, Ann, você não está irritada por causa disso, está? Eu é que devia estar mais... você foi com o SIRIUS, e eu, uma praticamente desconhecida para você.

_Ana – Não necessariamente. Se for a mesma Rafaela que eu estou pensando... Rafaela Connel._

_Remo – Acho que era essa mesmo._

_Ana – Éramos vizinhas._

_Remo – ..._

_( risos )_

_Remo – Mas não necessariamente amigas, acertei?_

_Ana – Eu a odiava, para ser mais precisa._

_Tiago – Está ferrado, Remo._

_( risos )_

_Ana – Tudo bem, eu perdôo essa!_

_Remo – Ainda bem..._

_( silêncio )_

_( silêncio )_

_( silêncio )_

_Tiago – Sirius...?_

_Sirius – Hã?_

_Tiago – Sua vez!_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – A minha?_

_Tiago – Você não quer que eu narre de novo, quer?_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Preciso mesmo dizer isso? ( voz tediosa )_

_Lisa – Por que não? Todos nós dissemos, só falta você!_

_Sirius – Primeiro beijo?_

_Lisa – Não, Sirius primeiro murro na cara! E é o que você vai receber de mim se não parar de enrolar._

_Tiago – Depois dessa, eu até diria._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Bom... é o que eu considero se o meu primeiro beijo, ou o primeiro beijo de todos?_

_Remo – O primeiro de todos, é óbvio._

_Sirius – Hum, somente selinho ou beijo mesmo?_

_Lílian – Beijo, Sirius. Quer parar de enrolações?_

_Sirius – ..._

_Ana – Sirius?_

_Sirius – Não lembro._

_Lisa – Não era você mesmo que dizia – e se gabava – por lembrar de cada garota que teve uma participação em sua vida amorosa? ( tom desconfiado )_

_Sirius – Das boas lembranças... Creio que essa deve ter sido péssima e, como tudo para mim deve ser perfeitamente ótimo, eu rapidamente faço questão de tirar coisas desagradáveis da minha linda e maravilhosa mente... e essa, certamente, foi uma delas._

_Remo – Eu sei muito bem quem foi... ( tom maroto )_

_Tiago – Quem?_

_Sirius – Ele está blefando, com certeza._

_Ana – Hey! Não fale assim do MEU Remo, Sr Black!_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Ah, Sirius deixe de ser chato vai, conta logo de uma vez!_

_Lisa – Olhe que eu faço você pagar muito caro por causa disso, Sirius Black!_

_Remo – Teremos mais uma guerra declarada entre casais?_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Merlim me livre disso. O Tiago que agüente essa da Lily. Cinco dias é mais do que Sirius Black pode suportar._

_( risos )_

_Ana– E, qual seria a frequência ideal?_

_Lisa – Isso não vem ao caso, futura Sra Lupin..._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – O Remo estragou a nossa lobinha..._

_Remo – Tire esse NOSSA, Almofadinhas. Ela é propriedade de Remo John Lupin._

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Mas, vamos, Sirius, deixe de enrolações. Quem foi a azarada que teve o desprazer de provar dos seus lábios, ainda mais sendo a primeira vez?_

_Sirius – Você realmente ME ama, não?_

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Só em certas ocasiões..._

_Sirius – Essa não é uma delas, tenho plena certeza._

_( risos )_

_Lisa – Sirius! Conta logo de uma vez._

_Sirius – Está bem, está bem..._

Certamente, se fosse para escolher, ela não seria nem a última pessoa da face da terra que eu escolheria para ser a "felizarda". Aliás, não posso dizer que isso foi o melhor momento da minha vida, pois esse foi, certamente, um dos piores... Pior até do que ter enfrentado o Tio Voldie a primeira vez! Ela é a pior pessoa que existe na face da Terra e, até hoje, quando me lembro do fato, sinto vontade de vomitar... e ainda tenho plena certeza de que ainda estou contaminado com os germes daquela víbora.

_Lílian – Quer parar de enrolar?_

_Sirius – Posso continuar?_

_Tiago – Ah, deixa de enrolações, vai!_

_( risos )_

Daquela idiota, imbecil, salafrária, vil, aquela prostituta, sonserina da pior espécie. E que, por um intenso desprazer, eu tenho que dizer que possuímos o mesmo sangue... a minha "amada" priminha Belatriz Black, agora Lestrange.

_Tiago – Quê? Na "Bellinha"?_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Sim, na "Bellinha"!_

_( gargalhadas )_

_Sirius – Liz? Você está bem?_

_Tiago – Ops, temos um problema aqui... a Lisa entrou em estado de choque._

_Sirius – Liz?_

_Lisa – O Sirius e a..._

_Sirius – Liz?_

_Lisa – O Sirius e a... a Belatriz? Belatriz? Merlim, se o primeiro beijo foi com ela, imagine a..._

_Sirius - Alto lá, Srta Delacourt! Isso é uma coisa totalmente diferente da outra._

_Tiago – E com quem foi a primeira vez, Sirius?_

_Sirius – Vocês ficam com os seus segredos que eu fico com os meus, ok?_

_Tiago – Não foi com a Narcisa, foi?_

_Sirius – MERLIM ME LIVRE DE TAL DESGOSTO!_

_( risos )_

_Lisa –Sirius e a Belatriz? SIRIUS BLACK, COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE AGARRAR AQUELA VÍBORA? Merlim, eu... eu já te beijei! Eu já... estou contaminada!_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Liz, isso já faz muito tempo. Isso me lembra que eu também fui contamidado, já que você UM dia já beijou o Tiago._

_Tiago – Hey, não venha me comparar à sua amada priminha!_

_Sirius – Pense bem, eu ando beijando um lugar em que o Tiago já beijou... isso é tão, esquisito. É como, é como se eu estivesse beijando na boca do meu próprio amigo!_

_( gargalhadas )_

_Lílian – Não, essa foi de todas, a teoria mais maluca que Sirius Black já criou._

_Remo – Até que tem um pouco de lógica._

( risos )

_Tiago – E..._

_Sirius – Tiago, não fale nada. **Você **BEIJOU **a Lisa** PRIMEIRO, e NUNCA **me** contou._

_Tiago – ..._

( risos )

_Ana – Eles adoram desenterrar o passado, não?_

_Remo – Devo concordar..._

Hum, como começar a narrar esse fato desagradável? Vejamos. Eu havia terminado o meu segundo ano em Hogwarts e, é claro, como todas as férias estava na casa da minha adorada mamãe. A injúria tinha os seus quatorze anos. Eu mereço isso? Não isso é algo imerecível.

_Lisa – Sirius! Dá para contar de uma vez por todas?_

_Sirius – Ah, a gente saiu rolando pela escada e acabou acontecendo... preciso relatar mais do que isso?_

_Todos – ..._

_Sirius – Certo, está bem, eu conto._

Era uma bela manhã insolarada de julho... para os outros. Para mim era mais uma horrível manhã naquela insuportável casa, com habitantes mais insuportáveis ainda. E, para minha intensa alegria, minhas adoráveis primas Belatriz e Narcisa viriam passar UNS dias – traduza como boa parte das férias – lá em "casa". Andrômeda, como sempre, viria outro dia. Claro, eu e ela tínhamos _idéias _quando estávamos juntos... os castigos futuros eram o de menos.

Eu já estava definhando de tédio. Regúlo estava torrando minha paciência e eu sentia uma vontade imensa de joga-lo pela janela ou assa-lo em pedacinhos no meu caldeirão de poções.Eu escrevia coisas sem nexo num pergaminho qualquer – era uma ótima maneira de extravasar a raiva sentida no momento – até que o idiota, vendo que estava ignorado, foi embora. Eu soltei um longo suspiro... "Por que ainda tenho que voltar para essa bendita casa?". Ouvi vozes lá embaixo e rapidamente olhei para porta, dali a alguns minutos aquela injúria chegaria para me perturbar.

-Olá priminho. – ela sorriu fracamente, enquanto abria a porta.

Ah, a visão dos meus sonhos, a garota que ocupava os meus pensamentos nos últimos momentos, aquela à quem eu ansiava em ter em meus braços – mais até do que minha amada Lisa – minha musa, Belatriz Black. Com aqueles cabelos negros ensebados e lambidos, aqueles olhos azuis sombrios e aquele rosto lindo de gafanhoto que ela tinha, aquele corpo de vassoura e aquela voz de dragão com pneumonia... ela não é linda?

(_ risos )_

_Sirius – Preciso mesmo continuar?_

_Todos – Precisamos mesmo responder?_

-Que prazer em vê-lo! – completou ela, irônica.

Minha cara de tédio com certeza se transformou em uma de nojo.

-Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo, amada priminha. Será que seria pedir muito para você dar o fora do MEU quarto?

Ela fez um som choroso que lembrava muito um buldogue espirrando.

-Nossa, é assim que você recebe um ente tão querido depois de tanto tempo?

Eu voltei a atenção para o pergaminho e silenciei... Merlim, como eu queria que ela fosse igual ao Regúlo e desse o fora com o meu voto de silêncio...

-Ah, querido primo, você sabia que é muito feio deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas?

-Não me dou ao trabalho de dialogar com pessoas tão insignificantes como você! – murmurei irritado.

-Oh! – ela fez uma cara exagerada de espanto. – Tsc, tsc. Muito feio da sua parte, priminho, muito feio. Mas, desculpe lhe informar, você está dialogando comigo.

-Ah, Belatriz, vai ver se eu estou no inferno,vai! E de preferência, fique por lá mesmo! – falei irritado, ela soltou um risinho irritante.

-Ah, priminho, você se irrita por tudo, não? – ela se recostou no vão da porta e cruzou os braços.

-Quer parar de torrar minha paciência?

-Não. Esqueceu que você é minha diversão quando eu estou nessa casa?

Bufei de raiva e suspirei. Por que raios eu tenho que agüentar isso? Tornei a ignora-la, escrevendo todas as ofensar possíveis para ela no pergaminho.

-Tsc, tsc. Que linguajar feio priminho... Onde você aprendeu isso? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto eu a encarava irritado. Ela espiava o meu pergaminho atentamente. – Só podia ser com a ralé Grifinória, mas principalmente com seu amiguinho, o Potter, não é? E aquele outro que sempre "desaparece" – não goste nem um pouco do sorriso que ela exibiu, muito menos do tom carregado de ironia ao ter proferido a última palavra. –, o Lupin. Merlim, não sei como a titia morreu de desgosto tendo um filho como você.

-No dia que ela fizer esse grande favor a mim, pode ter certeza que irei festejar esse feito com o maior prazer. E, já que você gosta tanto dela, seria uma boa idéia que se enterrasse junto.

Belatriz riu, mas seus olhos brilharam sinistramente. Eu? Bem, eu estava no auge da minha raiva, mas tentava não demonstrar isso.

-Você adoraria que eu fizesse isso, não é priminho?

Dei de ombros e nada mais falei, minha vontade era esganar aquele pescoço de cobra que ela possuía.

-Ah, Sirius, não seja mau... responda a minha pergunta...

Suspirei profundamente.

_Lílian – Nossa, ela consegue ser mais chata do que o Tiago._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Aí eu fico ofendido._

Sabia que ela não iria embora nem tão cedo. Por que eu não arrastei a escrivaninha para frente da porta quando tive a oportunidade?

-Já vi que você não está para conversa, e eu sei quando não sou bem-vinda no lugar... – nossa, ela percebeu isso agora? – Então, estou indo... até mais amado primo. – ela sorriu maquiavelicamente.

-Já vai tarde. – murmurei quando a porta do quarto bateu fortemente.

Tornei a suspirar. Esperava ardentemente a volta às aulas, para finalmente me ver livre daqueles que eu tenho o desprazer de chamar de familiares – excetuando a Andy, é claro.

Passado alguns minutos, decidi sair do quarto para comer algo – assim não precisava comparecer ao almoço e encarar aquelas caras insuportáveis novamente – só não esperava que certa pessoa também pensara o mesmo que eu, e, naquele exato momento, estava subindo as escadas.

Eu parei bruscamente e a encarei com fúria. Belatriz sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e cruzou os braços.

-Saia da frente, não esta vendo que eu quero passar? – disse ela, com uma voz mandona.

-Você está pedindo com tanto carinho que eu fico ligeiramente tentado a obedece-la priminha... – desci mais um degrau.

-Sei que me obedecerá Sirius. – ela sorriu maquiavelicamente. – Eu sou a mais velha por aqui e você não vai querer receber um castigo por ter ignorado uma ordem minha. – ela avançou um degrau.

-Ah, agora deu para correr atrás da titia para resolver seus problemas, Belinha? Não sabia que você era tão covarde.– um leve rubor apareceu nas faces dela, no que eu ri e avancei mais um degrau.

-É claro que eu não sou covarde! – ela falou, um pouco irritada, subindo o último degrau que nos separava.

Como eu era um pouco mais baixo do que ela na época, ficamos da mesma altura.

_Sirius – Merlim, eu não mereço isso! Posso saber que raios vocês estão fazendo no MEU SOM?_

_Tiago – ( voz distante ) Colocando uma trilha sonora para o momento._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – TIAGO POTTER E LÍLIAN EVANS, EU NÃO PRECISO DE TRILHA SONORA PARA UM MOMENTO DESAGRADÁVEL FEITO ESSE._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Poxa, justo quando eu ia colocar aquela música que você adora, Lily..._

_Lílian – Que jeito..._

Eu a encarava firmemente, e meus olhos brilhavam de ódio. Via que por parte dela não era tão diferente.

-Então... vai sair? – ela perguntou calmamente.

Eu cruzei os braços e ergui a sobrancelha.

-O que você acha?

Não que a escada da "minha casa" fosse tão estreita que somente permitia a passagem de uma pessoa. ELA – ou eu – poderia muito bem desviar e segui seu rumo tranqüilamente. Mas... sabe como é... coisas de primos que se odeiam. Ah, mas se eu soubesse o que ia acontecer depois, teria fugido o mais rápido possível dali!

-Ótimo. Então... se não vai ser por bem, será por mal. – ela segurou meus ombros firmemente e começou a me empurrar para trás.

-Veremos quem vence priminha...

Eu, é claro, não deixei isso barato e rapidamente agarrei os pulsos dela, obrigando-a a me soltar. Depois de um tempo nessa batalha, eu a empurrei fortemente pelos ombros e ela se desequilibrou. Antes mesmo que eu tirasse as minhas mãos ela as segurou. Eu, é claro, me desequilibrei junto com ela e rolamos escada abaixo.

Estávamos quase no topo da escada, e travamos uma "luta corporal" – estava mais para um empurrar o outro – enquanto caíamos. Quando cheguei perto do final, consegui me soltar dela e rolei os últimos degraus sozinho, caindo de costas no chão com um baque surdo e – eu não sei como – acabei escorregando um pouco pelo chão encerado e parando de frente para a escada. E o que eu encontro vindo em minha direção? Minha amada priminha com uma cara mais assustada e mortífera que conseguia exibir – o que a deixava mais "maravilhosa" ainda. Fechei os olhos, temendo o inevitável impacto.

No segundo seguinte senti o corpo da minha adorada prima em cima do meu e aqueles lábios frios sobre os meus. Abri os olhos surpreso, no que encontrei os olhos daquela víbora a me encarar confusamente. Ficamos assim por vários minutos, sem entendermos nada com nada e perplexos demais para ter qualquer reação. Eu resolvi então abrir a boca para falar algo – no exato momento em que ela pensara a mesma coisa. Senti nossos lábios se aproximarem mais ainda. E A IDIOTA AINDA INCLINOU A CABEÇA PARA ISSO! Eu tornei a – tentar – fechar a boca, me sentindo completamente enjoado. EU ESTAVA BEIJANDO BELATRIZ BLACK. Eu achava que, quando ela fechou a boca novamente, ela iria terminar aquele beijo, mas não, ela tornou a entreabriu-los e... aprofundar o beijo.

_Lisa – Ela aprofundou?_

_Sirius – Fazer o quê? Todas, ate as mais insuportáveis, não resistem ao charme que se chama Sirius Black._

_Lisa – E o que você fez?_

_Sirius – Bem, eu..._

_Lisa – Você CORRESPONDEU?_

_Sirius – Calma, Liz, eu não necessariamente correspondi._

_Lisa – Como assim "não necessariamente correspondi"?_

_Sirius – Eu não sabia o que fazer e então..._

_Lisa – E então..._

Completamente perplexo com o fato de... de sentir ela... ela roçando aquela língua sobre os meus lábios fechados, eu tentei afasta-la de mim ao mesmo tempo que tentei falar. O problema é que... eu não consegui afasta-la quando abri os meus lábios. Eu arregalei os meus olhos, a encarando surpreso. Belatriz tinha os olhos fechados e parecia que estava gostando do que estava fazendo. Ela ainda tinha o beijo aprofundado e eu, completamente surpreso e com o cérebro estuporado, não sabia o que fazer.

_Lisa – Você a seguiu?_

_Sirius – Não, ela fazia isso por mim..._

_Lisa – Merlim, inacreditável..._

_( risos )_

Belinha se separou aos poucos, dando alguns selinhos e sorriu fracamente, eu a olhei assustado. Merlim, ela ia me agarrar novamente... SOCORRO! Ela abriu os olhos e soltou um grito.

-SIRIUS BLACK! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

_Sirius – Nessa hora ela não lembrou a Lisa?_

_Lisa – ( fala entrecortada com tapas ) Não... me... compare... àquela... víbora!_

_Sirius – Calma, Liz, eu só estava brincando._

_Tiago – Mas, que lembrou... ela lembrou sim._

_Lisa – TIAGO POTTER!_

_Sirius – Por que ela só grita com o Tiago, e quando sou eu ela me dá tapas?( tom choroso )_

_( risos )_

Eu a encarei confusamente.

-Foi você que fez isso primeiro. – respondi com uma voz tediosa. – Você praticamente me agarrou, sua tarada!

Belinha rolou sobre o meu corpo e deitou-se do meu lado. Eu rapidamente me levantei, ao mesmo tempo que ela e corri para o banheiro.

Num gesto irritado – e um tanto quanto infantil devo comentar, já que não tinha mais jeito mesmo – comecei a lavar meus lábios, disposto a apagar qualquer espécie de contato que eu tive com aquela boca imunda da minha prima.

Ergui o olhar para me ver no espelho, enquanto enxugava o rosto. Pulei de susto ao perceber que ela estava atrás de mim.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – falei irritado, encarando-a através do espelho.

-Como... como você... como você ousou fazer isso? – seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho.

-Eu? Você que me beijou, sua estúpida!

-Aquilo não foi um beijo! – sussurrou ela irritada.

-E foi o que então? Um colar de lábios e um batalhar de línguas? – reprimi uma careta ao lembrar do fato, olhei automaticamente para a pia novamente.

-Não se atreva a falar isso para ninguém, Sirius Black.

-Será nosso primeiro e único segredo, Belatriz Black. – disse enquanto pegava minha escova de dente.

-Assim espero, priminho.

Ela deu as costas e saiu batendo a porta. Eu suspirei irritado e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Incoscientemente, passei a mão pelos lábios.

-Então... aquilo era um beijo? – murmurei fracamente.

-Não vai me dizer que gostou? – meu reflexo murmurou irritado.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! Só que... devo comentar que... que aquele foi o meu primeiro... meu primeiro beijo.

Sorri fracamente...

_Lisa – Não me diga que você gostou?_

...e depois exibi uma careta. Mas tinha que comentar: apesar da garota responsável por ele ser uma idiota completa e uma das pessoas das quais eu mais odeio nesse mundo, não foi tão ruim assim. Ao perceber meus pensamentos insanos, rapidamente me apressei em fazer a limpeza completa da minha boca... Sei lá, o veneno daquela víbora pode ser contagioso ou até mesmo letal.

_Lisa – Merlim, ele gostou!_

_Sirius – Ok, eu confesso, não foi tão ruim assim._

_Lisa – Ele gostou!_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Mas é claro que ele não chega nem aos pés dos da minha amada Liz._

_Lisa – Mas... você gostou!_

_Tiago – Coitada da Lisa... está em estado de choque._

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Acho melhor ajudarmos nossa amiga, antes que ela tenha um treco._

( pausa da gravação )

N/Harry – E aqui acabamos mais um cap... /ninguém fez nada... então me atrevi a pegar o teclado e digitar/ Vamos então às opções da votação anterior.

N/Sirius – Minha vez.

**A 1º "respiração boca-a-boca" – traduzindo: beijo – de cada um – 19 votos.  
A minha amizade e a do Pontas com o Remo – Nenhum voto /Que preconceito.../  
Como eu e meu grandiníssimo amigo Tiago Potter fizemos as pazes depois do incidente com o Seboso Snape – 6 votos**

N/Harry – **Novas opções:  
**N/Harry – **Sabe aquela cena na penseira do Snape? Por que não o antes, durante e depois dela?  
**N/Tiago– **Como eu e o traste do Sirius fizemos as pazes pós-incidente com o Ranhoso. Não precisa se fazer de bonzinho só porque o Harry está aqui, Almofadinhas  
**N/Harry – **Hum, vejamos... Um dia na Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black**.

N/Sirius –Merlim, você vai fazer isso com o seu futuro – ou presente, já que você está aqui.../ Ai, Merlim, esse negocio de tempo não é comigo... u.u/ – padrinho?  
N/Harry – Ainda pergunta/ sorri angelicalmente/  
N/Autora – Merlim, dois segundos perto de Tiago Potter são suficientes para mudar a personalidade de uma vida inteira... A marotice dele é contagiosa...  
/risos/  
N/Sirius – HEY E ISSO NÃO VALE, VOCÊ DEU DUAS OPÇÕES! O TIAGO ESTÁ FAVORECENDO VOCÊ SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ É FILHO DELE.  
/risos/  
N/Harry – Er, bem... Agora já foi, não tem mais como ser mudado.  
N/Sirius – Autora, você não vai fazer nada?  
N/Autora – Fazer o quê?  
N/Sirius – Você é a dona da fic, tome as rédeas da situação.  
N/Autora – Isso aqui já virou uma perfeita baderna no momento em que você invadiu meu quarto, Sirius. Já está fora do meu controle. Eu apenas pensei na possibilidade do Harry vir para cá também e ele apareceu... O que você quer que eu faça mais?  
/risos/  
N/Tiago – E ela ainda se diz dona da situação... u.u  
N/Autora – Eu sou a minoria aqui. /e também, além de ter uma ligeira queda pelo Sirius, meu coração bate MUITO mais forte quanto se trata de  
Harry Potter... ai,ai./  
N/Sirius – Desisto.  
N/Remo – Eu não acredito tanto nessa frase.  
N/Lilian – Bem, como vocês sabem, o voto não é obrigatório...Beijos para todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando e até o próximo cap!


	16. Relatos XV

N/A: Sim, sim, cá estou eu. Bom, eu realmente demorei, mas eu tenho uma explicação. Tenho dia 20 e 21 de novembro, dia 11 e 12 de dezembro e dia 18 e 19 de dezembro uma prova chamada Vestibular. Ou seja, estou me matando de estudar para garantir minha vaga na Universidade. No primeiro semestre eu meio que tinha um tempo mais livre, mas, quando chegou o segundo, eu reduzi o meu horário no pc e, consequentemente, o horário de escrever as fics ficou menor.  
Eu optei por escrever primeiro o cap de CNP, pela maneira com que eu havia terminado o cap cinco. Foi quase um mês escrevendo o cap e ele ficou enooorme, que eu resolvi parar e escreve-lo em duas partes. Depois, fiquei quinze dias sem net e irritada demais para ligar o pc, resolvi ficar estudando...mas eu comecei a escrever o cap de Te Amo Lily, só que à mão. Depois, eu resolvi escrever o cap de Relatos Marotos e lá se ia mais um cap gigantesco. Quando eu terminei o cap de Relatos, eu comecei a digitar o de Te Amo Lily. Eu já havia mandado o cap de Relatos para minha beta, mas ela acabou por ficar sem net... então, eu vou postar sem betagem... y.y.  
Acho que, pelas datas acima, vocês devem saber que não terão uma atualização até dezembro... Eu lamento muito o fato, mas é preciso. Eu vou tentar ao máximo tentar postar antes desse prazo, mas eu não prometo nada.  
Beijo para todos que estão lendo e/ou comentam a fic... E agradeço pela paciência, os atualiza e ameaças de morte também. XDDDDD.

Bem, não tem comentários com os marotos nesse cap... eu não consegui terminar todos, então, decidi postar logo o cap, porque faz muiito tempo que eu não o atualizo. Acho que eu farei igual ao tempo em que eu fiquei sem net. Irei colocar depois.

**_Relatos XV – Discussões, Revelações... E o futuro primeiro encontro? Será? ( Sirius )_**

"_-Aqui Harry, vira aqui para o papai! – Tiago achou aquela frase ligeiramente idiota enquanto tentava captar o rosto do filho através da lente da máquina fotográfica. Ele achou que o Harry tivesse pensado a mesma coisa, já que o mesmo não dava atenção para os chamados do pai. Na realidade o pequeno estava muito preocupado com o fato de tentar ficar equilibrado nas duas pernas e não cair novamente – como fora as outras cinco vezes que ele tentara fazer isso.  
Tiago sorria orgulhoso com a máquina na mão. Tinha que registrar esse momento – e estava tentando faze-lo havia meia hora. E o filho também não cooperava, já que, toda vez que ele tentava bater a foto, o coitado tornava a cair sentado no chão.  
Tiago suspirou resignado.  
-Certo, já que você não quer cooperar comigo... – ele falou seriamente. – Eu desisto. – completou escondendo a máquina atrás de si.  
O pequeno desviou o olhar dos pés – que estavam um pouco tortos, na tentativa de ficar de pé – e, vendo de que estava aparentemente seguro daquela maneira, ergueu a cabeça para encarar o pai.  
O pai exibiu um sorriso maroto e Harry sorriu de volta.  
-Vamos... quietinho Harry... isso mesmo. – ele alargou o sorriso.  
A mão direita de Tiago subiu lentamente e, num pulo rápido ele colocou a máquina de volta no rosto. E, no exato momento em que seu dedo pôs a mão no botão, sorrindo internamente ao perceber que a foto sairia magnífica, Harry começa a abanar os braços lentamente e cai sentado no chão. Tiago teve plena certeza que tinha, pelo menos, pego os cabelos arrepiados do filho naquela foto.  
Tiago bufou de raiva e Harry riu, achando graça da situação.  
-Ótimo. Maravilhosamente ótimo. – murmurou emburrado. – Você realmente não coopera com o seu pai, não é? Seu pestinha.  
-Inhas. – ele riu fracamente e Tiago exibiu uma careta.  
-Não é Almofadinhas, Harry, é pestinha. – ele falou revirando os olhos.– Pestinha.  
Harry o olhou confusamente, mas depois sorriu.  
-Inhas! Inhas!  
-Ah... desisto!  
Harry riu mais ainda.  
-Belo filho você é, não? – ele suspirou. – Adora rir da cara do pai.  
Harry apenas colocou as mãozinhas no chão e começou a engatinhar em direção ao sofá, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Já Tiago sentou-se irritado numa cadeira e colocou a máquina fotográfica em cima da mesa.  
Harry "escalou" o sofá e ficou de pé, apoiando-se nele. Tiago sorriu fracamente, enquanto ele batia as mãos em cima do assento do sofá, rindo consigo mesmo. Ele continuou a andar – dessa vez usando o sofá de apoio – e sua feição ficou ligeiramente contrariada quando o sofá havia terminado. Tiago já esperava o filho do outro lado, para o caso dele resolver tirar as mãos do apoio...  
Pontas tinha a maquina a postos novamente, faltava pouco para o filho dar os primeiros passos sozinho. Harry olhava para o pai com um sorriso no rosto e retirou as mãos do sofá... o que Tiago não imaginara era que o filho o usaria de apoio.  
Ele bateu a foto no exato momento em que os dedos do filho tocaram a lente da máquina... mas uma tentativa perdida.  
O pequeno tornou a cair sentado no chão, enquanto Tiago pendurava a máquina no pescoço. Harry fitou o pai curiosamente enquanto ele se levantava, mas rapidamente riu quando viu que ele o suspendia, segurando os seus braços firmemente. Tornou a rir quando percebeu que era tão mais fácil andar com o auxílio do pai.Pontas sentiu uma bela dor nas costas depois de ficar cerca de duas horas andando com Harry daquela maneira, já que, toda vez quando ele fazia menção de parar, o filho chorava levemente. Ele rapidamente desabou no sofá e quando se espreguiçou sentiu as costas estalarem.  
O pequeno Harry estava no meio da sala, sentado, fitando o balanço das árvores do quintal da casa através das janelas. Tiago não cansava de sorrir quando encarava o filho, quando estava com ele e Lílian, esquecia-se completamente que lá fora estava ocorrendo uma guerra... e que eles eram peças importantes dela. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando o filho engatinhava alegremente em sua direção, até sentir as mãozinhas dele puxando sua calça para ficar em pé.  
Ele riu quando o rostinho dele apareceu entre os seus joelhos.  
-Papa!  
-Você não quer outra andada daquela, quer?  
-Diovo.  
Tiago revirou os olhos. Ele queria.  
-Ah, Harry, papai está cansado, isso não pode ficar para outra hora?  
-Diovo. – ele sorriu, deixando a mostra os quatro únicos dentes que possuía.  
-"Diovo", não. – ele falou risonho, enquanto carregava Harry e o colocava em seu colo.  
O pequeno falou algo ininteligível e sorriu. Tiago bagunçou os cabelos do filho e recostou-se no sofá novamente. Por um milagre divino, Lílian o deixara sozinho com ele, depois do desastre de um tempo atrás. Reprimiu uma careta ao lembrar-se dele vestido de mulher.  
Já Harry, fitava o objeto estranho pendurado nos ombros do pai com um olhar brilhante. Suas mãozinhas alcançaram a máquina e ele a puxou levemente, levando automaticamente à boca. Tiago sentiu um leve puxão no pescoço e olhou para baixo.  
-Harry, não!  
O filho teve um sobressalto e fitou o pai confusamente. Tirou a máquina da boca, sorriu e voltou a coloca-la na boca novamente. Tiago revirou os olhos. E tomou a máquina delicadamente das mãos do filho.  
Harry assistiu a tudo sem pestanejar, apesar de manter uma feição extremamente contrariada. Tiago sorriu amarelo ao ver a lente da máquina extremamente babada.  
Limpava-a atentamente, e sentiu o filho agarrar a sua camisa. Sorriu fracamente quando ele a puxou com força, fazendo-o ir um pouco para frente. Os pezinhos do filho faziam pressão em suas coxas, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Harry colocou as mãozinhas nos ombros do pai e riu, dançando fracamente uma música imaginaria – na verdade, ele estava tentando se equilibrar.  
O sorriso de Tiago se alargou e ele fitou o filho de soslaio. Harry os fitou com aqueles orbes verde-vivos que tanto amava nele e em sua esposa. Duas coisas taparam-lhe a visão e arrancaram os óculos delicadamente do seu rosto.  
Com o esforço para faze-lo, ele caiu sentado no colo de Tiago e se desequilibrou para trás. Desesperado, Tiago larga a máquina – que se espatifa no chão – e ampara o filho, enquanto o mesmo ri e coloca os óculos na sua boca.  
Tiago apertou os olhos e os revirou ao constatar isso. O rosto embaçado de Harry parecia divertido.  
-Muito engraçado.  
O filho riu fracamente e disse algo embolado. O som das chaves girando na fechadura, fez Tiago voltar o olhar para a porta. Cabelos flamejantes se fizeram presentes e dois pontos extremamente verde vivos os encarava com os olhos brilhantes.  
-Ah, meus dois homens! – ela falou risonha, enquanto fechava a casa. – Ele se comportou bem, Harry?  
Tiago reprimiu uma careta e depois gargalhou.  
-Quer dizer que ELE que toma conta de mim e não o contrário? – murmurou indignado.  
-Sinceramente Ti, o Harry tem mais responsabilidade que você. – ela falou prendendo o riso.  
-Poxa, Lílian. Só por causa disso eu não conto a novidade!  
Ele a viu se aproximar aos poucos e sentar ao lado dele. Ela roubou-lhe um beijo e sorriu, para logo depois pegar o filho no colo.  
-Que novidade?  
-Não conto.  
-Hunft! – ela resmungou e voltou a atenção para Harry. Mesmo sem enxergar quase nada, Tiago imaginava a feição extremamente contrariada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa da esposa. – Me dá os óculos do papai, Harry.  
Ele riu fracamente e os colocou de volta na boca, como que estava achando aquilo tudo muito divertido.  
-Harry... – ela sussurrou inquisidora, no que ele inclinou a cabeça e sorriu fracamente.  
-Nanão. – ele murmurou.  
-Harry Tiago Potter, você vai me dar esse óculos, agora...  
Ele fez cara chorosa quando a mãe tomou os óculos lentamente da suas mãos, mas não chegou a berrar. Sabia que com Lílian Evans não podia mexer. Mesmo que ele esperneasse, batesse, prendesse a respiração, ela não lhe devolveria o objeto.  
Ele fez biquinho apenas e Lílian sorriu, devolvendo os óculos – extremamente babados – para Tiago.  
-Lílian, como você espera que eu enxergue assim?  
-Eu te devolvo os óculos e você ainda quer limpo?  
Tiago revirou os olhos e pegou a fralda de Harry para limpa-los.  
Recolocou-os e encontrou a esposa brincando com o filho. Sorriu radiante ao fitar as duas pessoas a quem mais amava nesse mundo. O modo com que riam juntos. O modo com que ele a fitava curiosamente, como se a cada palavra que ela dissesse fosse um ensinamento a mais. Adorava aqueles poucos momentos de felicidade. Adorava ter ao seu lado Lílian Potter e Harry Tiago Potter.  
-Então, vai me contar? – ela o observou de soslaio, quando percebeu que estava sendo observada e sorriu docemente.  
-Contar o quê?  
-O que seu filho aprontou?  
Tiago revirou os olhos.  
-Por que será que quando ele apronta você sempre se refere a "meu" filho?  
-Porque esse lado, com certeza, ele não herdou de mim.  
-Ele ficou em pé sozinho. – ele falou num sorriso.  
Lílian sorriu de volta maravilhada. Tiago viu as orbes verdes dela brilharem intensamente e encheu o filho de beijos.  
Harry riu gostosamente e segurou o rosto da mãe enquanto ela roçava o nariz dele com o dela.  
-Ah, eu queria tanto estar aqui para ver isso. Você fez o que eu te pedi?  
-Er, bem... – ele ficou levemente constrangido. – Eu bem que tentei, mas...  
Tiago apontou para a máquina quebrada no chão e sorriu amarelo.  
-Ele quebrou a máquina?  
-Ah, não. Ele estava no meu colo, puxou os meus óculos e eu estava com a máquina na mão. Soltei a máquina para ampara-lo, pois ele quase caiu.  
-É uma pena... – ela falou tristemente e voltou-se para o filho. – Harry, querido, você faz isso de novo para a mamãe ver?  
Harry riu em resposta.  
-Lily, eu tentei a tarde inteira... – ele suspirou quando ela colocou Harry no chão.  
Lílian tirou a varinha do bolso – Harry tremeu um pouco – e olhou de soslaio para Tiago. Com um aceno, consertou a máquina e sentou-se no chão, sendo seguida por Tiago.  
Harry começou a engatinhar pela sala, sendo seguida por Lílian – da mesma maneira e os risos de um Tiago extremamente risonho, recostado no sofá.  
-Querendo ter a mesma idade que ele, Lílian?  
A ruiva apenas sorriu divertida e meneou a cabeça.  
-Está velho demais para acompanhar seu filho numa "corrida", Sr Potter?  
-Ah, sim, estou com dor nas costas.  
Ela sorriu marotamente.  
-O que acha de uma massagem mais tarde?  
-Hum... – falou provocador. – Vou adorar.  
Lílian gargalhou e tornou a seguir Harry. O filho, vendo que estava sendo seguido, apressou o passo rindo cada vez mais. Correu para junto de Tiago e, entre um riso e um grito. Jogou-se no peito dele, escondendo o rostinho. Pontas gargalhou e abraçou o filho.  
-Ah, Lílian, olha para isso, você o assustou.  
Lílian riu e sentou-se ao seu lado. Cutucou Harry. Ele tirou o rosto aos poucos do peito do pai e se virou para a mãe. Vendo que era ela soltou um grito risonho e voltou a se esconder. Lílian pediu para Tiago dar espaço e se escondeu atrás dele.  
-Cadê a mamãe, Harry? Onde está a mamãe? – Tiago indagou risonho.  
-Miu?  
Lílian cutucou de um lado. Harry se inclinou para ver. Antes mesmo que chegasse ao seu objetivo, ela o cutucou do outro. Ele olhou para o outro lado. Olhou para o pai emburrado, como se ele soubesse de algo. Tiago apenas riu fracamente.  
-Sumiu... – ele disse docemente.  
-Miu?  
Sentiu outro cutuque. Novamente correu para ver. E nada. Do outro lado. Exibiu uma feição risonha, achando aquilo tudo muito divertido.  
-Achou!  
Lílian apareceu e Tiago rapidamente escondeu um Harry extremamente risonho em seu peito novamente. Os três gargalharam ao mesmo tempo.  
Lílian e Tiago se beijaram mais uma vez, enquanto a primeira bagunçava os cabelos do filho, que ainda ria e mantinha o rosto escondido no tronco do pai.  
-Te amo, ruivinha.  
-Também te amo, meu maroto.  
Um riso os fez despertarem dos seus pensamentos e ambos voltaram o olhar para o filho que os encarava divertido.  
-Também te amamos Harry, muito. – falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
Cada um beijou um lado da bochecha do filho e ele sorriu. Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam e sorriram marotamente. Logo depois, Harry viu-se atacado pelos dedos de ambos que lhe faziam cócegas."

* * *

_

_Remo – Estamos no outro dia de narração, que, segundo Tiago, é o sexto dia.  
Tiago – Estou marcando agora para não correr o risco de me esquecer.  
( risos )  
Lílian – Acho bom mesmo, sr Tiago Potter.  
Sirius – Não narramos mais nada porque a minha amada Liz entrou em estado traumático, e eu tive que socorrer a minha lindinha.  
Lisa – E eu ainda estou... Merlim, como ele pôde?  
Ana – Vai começar tudo novamente...  
Tiago – Eles ontem ficaram o resto do dia todo nessa discussão... vão começar agora novamente?  
Sirius – Se depender de mim, não.  
Lisa – Ah, tudo bem, eu me calo. Mas é qu... ah, esquece.  
Remo – Lisa, você fez a devida limpeza geral em Sirius?  
( risos )  
Sirius – Ah, Aluado, não enche!  
Tiago – Vamos começar?_

-Sua mão esta doendo? – ouvi Sirius murmurar enquanto andávamos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Através das janelas podia-se perceber os primeiros raios de sol incidirem no céu.  
-Ah, não. – eu mostrei o curativo com um fraco sorriso. Estava intacto.  
-Parece que a Lílian fez um bom trabalho. – ele falou seriamente.  
-Sim, o Remo nem sentiu o cheiro de sangue.  
-Eu estou exausto e vocês? – indagou Pedro, certamente para fazer parte da conversa. Almofadinhas se virou para ele com uma feição risonha.  
-E eu achando que seria fome. – Rabicho corou. – Mas, devo concordar, estou completamente cansado. O que acha se filarmos as aulas da manhã hoje, Pontas?  
Eu assenti com um sorriso.  
-O Remo vai entender, a Lily provavelmente irá copiar as matérias...  
-Ela SEMPRE copia, Pontas. Não possui "provavelmente" nessa frase. – Siriu me interrompeu de modo pomposo.  
Eu ri fracamente.  
-Então, a gente pede...  
-Você pede. – ele me interrompeu novamente.  
-... para ela nos emprestar. – completei como se não tivesse sido interrompido.  
Como sempre, a Mulher Gorda se irritou quando a acordamos. E, murmurando um "Eles nunca respeitam o sono alheio", ela nos deu a passagem.  
Eu, Pedro e Sirius nos entreolhamos ao perceber quem nos esperava. Ana se encontrava sentada em uma poltrona, com uma feição totalmente emburrada. Lisa desabava de sono ao lado de Lílian, que sorriu amarelo para mim e acenou levemente. Alice, que estava sentada em outra poltrona, parou automaticamente de falar quando nos viu.  
-Deviamos ter checado o mapa, primeiro. – disse Sirius para mim pelo canto da boca. – Garotas... – ele falou alegremente, indo em direção a elas, no que Lisa acordou num pulo de susto e praguejou baixinho. – Amada, Liz. – ele completou com uma reverência, no que ela revirou os olhos.  
-Obrigada por ter me acordado com o seu grito nada discreto, Black. – ela disse e logo após bocejou.  
-Definitivamente, hoje vocês não foram se encontrar com ninguém, não é?  
Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos enquanto eu me aproximava juntamente com Pedro. A mentira do encontro não colaria novamente... a não ser se disséssemos que fomos nos encontrar com um dragão.  
-Onde estavam?  
As amigas automaticamente reviraram os olhos.  
-Algum interesse, Ana Colt? – disse Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha e se sentando no braço da poltrona em que ela estava. Lisa deu espaço para eu me sentar entre ela e Lily e Pedro acomodou-se em outra poltrona.  
-Eu não encontrei a Lily no dormitório, achei até que ela tinha ido com vocês. – eu olhei surpreso para Lílian, no que ela corou fracamente. – Acabei acordando as outras garotas, elas também ficaram preocupadas. Fomos para o dormitório de vocês e não encontramos nenhum dos três lá. Quando descemos a Lílian estava entrando pelo buraco do retrato e agora, ela se recusa a dizer onde estava e, pelo visto, vocês também. – ela soltou um suspiro.  
Era algo que eu também gostaria de saber. Me remexi no sofá inquieto. Lílian corou mais ainda.  
-Eu já disse, fui para a torre de Astronomia, pensar um pouco. Acabei pegando no sono e só percebi a pouco.  
Nova pergunta: O que Lílian Evans foi fazer na torre de Astronomia?

_Tiago – Pode me responder agora, ruivinha?  
Lílian – Colocar as idéias no lugar.  
Tiago – Que tipos de idéias?  
Lílian – Refletindo sobre tudo o que eu descobri... sobre você.  
Sirius – Ah, que romântico. Foi nessa hora que deu um "Socorro, estou apaixonada?".  
Lílian – Ficou no quase. Eu via o Tiago como um grande homem naquele momento. Era como se a imagem antiga dele tivesse desabado de vez, deixando no lugar o homem maravilhoso que ele é.  
Lisa – Ah, que fofo, ele corou!  
( risos )  
Tiago – ( pigarreia )Bem, continuando..._

-Quanto a nós... – disse Almofadinhas sorrindo. – Fomo para a floresta proibida.  
Ana empalideceu.  
-Enlouqueceram? – ela disse num fio de voz. As amigas se entreolharam. – A floresta é cheia de animais! Acromântulas... é lotada de acromântulas. Os centauros também podem ser perigosos quando querem... – ela engoliu em seco. – Dizem... dizem que pode ter até lobisomens lá. E, se eu não me engano, estamos em época de Lua Cheia.  
Todos rapidamente se entreolharam. Pedro se remexeu na poltrona inquieto. Lílian corou um pouco e fitou a amiga preocupadamente, Lisa ao meu lado encontrava-se extremamente acordada.  
-Lua Cheia? – disse Sirius com a voz um pouco rouca. – Nossa, nós nem notamos.  
-Pois que notem agora. E quanto ao Remo? Já tiveram notícias dele?

_Remo – Você já sabia?  
Ana – Tinha minhas desconfianças... Mas sempre ficava um pouco confusa por você ter vezes que você passava uma semana e meia fora.  
Tiago – Nós sugeríamos que ele demorasse mais um pouco algumas vezes, para não levantar suspeitas.  
_  
Eu que, até aquele momento, havia prendido a respiração, a soltei rapidamente, no que Lílian me deu uma cotovelada discreta.  
-Ah, sim, ele nos mandou uma carta ontem à noite. – disse calmamente. – A mãe dele está doente. E sempre vivia chamando-o entre os delírios que ela tinha. Você sabe, ela é viúva, Remo é a única pessoa que lhe restou. Sem falar que ele lembra muito o pai.  
-E quando ele volta?  
-Ele não nos disse nada.  
-E o que a mãe dele tem?  
- Acho que é pneumonia de dragão.  
-Ah, sim... – ela disse pensativa. – Mas, até a pouco ela não estava ótima?  
Dei de ombros.  
-A amiga da prima de minha tia conhece a mãe dele, elas estudaram em Hogwarts juntas.Ela a avistou em Gringotes e estava em perfeita saúde. E, pneumonia de dragão não piora assim tão rapidamente, piora?  
Nossa, as notícias correm rápido, não é? E o fofoqueiro ainda somos nós.

_Ana – Na realidade... Minha família inteira sabia que eu gostava do Remo. Então, qualquer notícia útil... elas contavam para minha mãe.  
( risos )_

Dei de ombros.  
-Talvez tenha sido outra coisa, não sei. Ele não me explicou direito na carta. – bocejei levemente. – Agora, se não se importam... vou subir e desabar na minha cama, estou exausto.  
Pedro murmurou concordando. Ana suspirou resignada e se levantou, voltando para o dormitório, seguida de Ana e Alice.

_Sirius – ( pigarreia ) Se não se importa... minha vez._

Se houvesse sido combinado, não sairia tão perfeito como o ser que agora narra estes fatos. Lílian não precisou do meu olhar significativo para saber que eu gostaria de estar a sós com Lisa.  
-Bom... – ela bocejou da mesma forma que Tiago fizera a pouco. – Vou indo também. – ela piscou o olho para mim e eu sorri em resposta.  
Lisa soltou um longo suspiro e se levantou também.  
-Espera... – falei num tom calmo.  
-O que foi... Sirius. – ela desabou de volta no sofá e fitou o chão atentamente.  
O tom de voz doce e ao mesmo tempo cansado com que ela murmurou o meu nome fez meu corpo se arrepiar inteiramente.  
-Será que podemos conversar?  
-Por que isso agora? – ela se virou para me fitar enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado. Feição inexpressiva.  
Não sei se eu já contei isso para vocês, mas... na maioria das vezes é quase que impossível perceber o que a Lisa esta sentido no momento, mesmo que você observe atentamente a sua face. Ela pode estar aos prantos por dentro, mas simplesmente pode te receber com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Descobri que, somente com a convivência é que se percebe quando ela esta mentindo ou falando a verdade. Ou se está escondendo algo da gente.

_Lílian – Sirius está inteiramente correto.  
Lisa – E ele que não estivesse.  
( risos )  
Sirius – Claro, eu conheço perfeitamente a minha perfeita namorada.  
( risos )_

-O fato de estar fazendo isso tudo pelo Remo, não significa que você seja maduro o suficiente, Sirius. – ela completou rapidamente.  
-Não é no sentido de ser maduro ou não, Lisa. Eu não vim te perguntar isso.  
-O quê então? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Conselhos amorosos?  
-Nossa, você não é nem um pouco irônica. – eu murmurei revirando os olhos. Ela riu fracamente e eu sorri em resposta.  
-Não consigo evitar esse meu lado quando estou perto de você.  
Um silêncio quase que constrangedor se instalou entre nós. E eu a fitei surpreso. Era a primeira vez que isso ocorria entre nós. Lisa abraçou os joelhos e continuou a fitar o chão a sua frente.  
-O que quer falar para mim, Sirius? – ela perguntou num sussurro.  
-Você ainda me acha um homem inconfiável? – indaguei no mesmo tom.  
-Não sei o que pensar agora. Estou... tão confusa.  
-Liz... Se eu te fizer uma pergunta, você me responderia?  
-A depender do que você me perguntasse.  
-É verdade que você gosta mesmo de mim?  
Percebi que ela prendeu a respiração por breves segundos.  
-C-como assim?

_Lisa – Negue enquanto puder, ou então, até ter plena certeza dos sentimentos dele... esse é o meu lema.  
( risos )_

-Sabe... gostar, amar, sentir desejo, atração... estar apaixonada. – eu gesticulei nervosamente a medida que falava.  
-Por você?  
-Não, pelo Tiago. – falei ligeiramente aborrecido.  
-Quem gosta do Tiago é a Lily... bem, eu acho. – ela falou pensativa.  
-Lisa! Não mude de assunto.  
Ela riu fracamente – ou deveria dizer nervosamente?  
-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – afirmei sério.  
-Por que você está me perguntando isso?  
-Por que você sempre tem que responder às minhas perguntas com outra?  
Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou a janela distraidamente.  
-Podemos dizer que é fácil se apaixonar por Sirius Black. Você tem praticamente todos os atrativos que uma mulher deseja em um homem. É bonito, tem um belo porte, belo corpo, além de ser extremamente engraçado e sexy. – ela corou um pouco no que eu sorri marotamente. – Mas, como eu disse, não sou igual as outras garotas que você já conheceu.  
-Isso é uma negação, então?  
Devo comentar isso aqui: odeio quando ela fala em "enigmas".

_( risos )_

Ela deu de ombros.  
-O que você acha melhor. – ela falou se levantando. – Acho melhor você ir dormir também, Sirius, sua aparência não é das melhores.  
-Lisa! – eu exclamei suplicante enquanto ela se ia... novamente.  
Ela parou e ficou quietar por alguns minutos. Suspirou e voltou-se para mim lentamente.  
-Sim?  
-Por que você sempre tem que ser assim?  
-Assim como? – ela me fitou confusa.  
-Me deixa sem uma resposta? – falei beirando a raiva.  
-E você gostaria de tê-la?  
-Se não gostasse de tê-la, porque então insistiria tanto?  
-Talvez aumentaria um pouco seu ego ao constatar que eu sou mais uma que caiu de amores por você.  
Ela virou-se rapidamente e subiu as escadas correndo. Eu esmurrei o sofá com raiva e senti as lágrimas que caiam pelo meu rosto. Por que me interessar justamente pela qual mais me ignora?

_Lisa – Você chorou? E eu não vi isso? Ah, Si, que fofinho!  
Sirius – Ela adora se divertir com o sofrimento alheio.  
( risos )_

Subi as escadas lentamente e desabei na cama com a roupa do corpo. Não sei por quanto tempo eu estava ali, fitando o teto, sentindo aquele gosto salgado das lágrimas sobre os meus lábios. Aliás, não sei nem porque eu estava chorando naquele momento... talvez de raiva. É, era raiva. Raiva por saber que tudo estava tão na cara e ela se recusava admitir. Raiva por saber que, por causa dela, eu não a podia fazer feliz do modo que eu desejava. Raiva por saber que ela, mesmo tentando esconder, está sofrendo... por minha causa. Por achar que tudo o que eu digo é mentira e duvidar da convicção com que eu digo que a amo... mesmo que implicitamente.  
A porta do banheiro se abriu num rangido e me despertou dos meus pensamentos. Enxuguei as lágrimas de qualquer jeito e fitei o teto. Tiago, saiu do banheiro e andou em direção à cama dele. Por sorte, ele não me notaria e eu podia sofrer em paz. Mas, como eu não tenho sorte, a primeira coisa que eu ouvi quando ele se aproximou foi um...  
-O que houve? – ele perguntou relutante. Minha cara não devia ser das melhores.  
-Nada, esta tudo bem. – respondi amargo.  
-Não se está tudo bem quando alguém exibi a cara que você está exibindo agora. –ele falou seriamente enquanto enxugava os cabelos.  
-Eu estou bem, Tiago, é sério! – falei um pouco exaltado.  
-Foi a Lisa? – ele sentou-se na sua cama e me fitou atentamente. – Você está gostando dela, não esta?  
-Não enche! – falei entre dentes.  
-Não adianta negar que você está sofrendo por causa dela, Sirius. – ele falou seriamente. – Você está apaixonado por ela, só não quer admitir.  
Sentei-me na cama irritado.  
-Você estava chorando?  
-Não. – respondi friamente, passando a mão inconscientemente pelo rosto.  
-Estava sim. – ele retrucou firmemente.  
-Não estava.  
-Quer conversar? – ele franziu o cenho confuso.  
-Acho que a melhor coisa que você tem a fazer é me deixar sozinho. – me levantei irritado, me dirigindo para o banheiro, batendo a porta fortemente ao passar. Pude ouvir o bufo de raiva do Tiago quando eu me tranquei no banheiro.  
Tomei um banho rápido, tentando não pensar em nada. Mas a frase que Tiago me disse não saia da minha mente. "Você está apaixonado por ela, só não quer admitir".  
Suspirei e abri a porta do banheiro, para encontrar Tiago ainda na mesma posição e me encarando firmemente.  
-Não enche, ok? – falei sério.  
-Por que você não admite logo de uma vez?  
-Como? – ergui uma sobrancelha e procurei o meu pijama dentro do malão distraidamente.  
-Não faça a mesma coisa que eu fiz, Sirius. Pode ser tarde demais.  
-Guarde suas opiniões para você, Tiago, sim? – respondi seriamente.  
-Você só tem mais ou menos sete meses para admitir o que está sentindo. – ele disse com um leve tom de descaso, enquanto se enfiava nas cobertas e recostava as costas na cabeceira da cama. – Espero que não seja tarde demais.  
-Posso saber do que você está falando? – perguntei enquanto vestia a blusa do pijama.  
-Você sabe.  
-Claro que não sei! – eu segui o mesmo exemplo dele e o fitei irritadamente.  
-Faça como quiser, eu não vou te obrigar a nada.  
-Mas parece que pretende.  
-Sou seu amigo, me sinto no direito de me "intrometer" ao perceber que ele está fazendo uma burrada.  
-Eu não estou fazendo uma burrada!  
-Como não, Sirius? – ele, que durante aquele período inteiro estava fitando a porta à sua frente, virou-se para mim irritadamente. – Olhe só para você! Você estava chorando! Em todos esses anos em que conheço você, eu nunca te vi chorar. Você sempre foi o mais forte do grupo. E, agora, olhe só para você.

_Lílian – Do modo que Tiago falou dava a entender que Sirius já estava em estado depressivo e com a varinha apontada para si mesmo...  
( risos )_

-Eu estou bem, Tiago, desencana, ok? – falei rapidamente.  
-Ô, está ótimo. – ele retrucou irônico.  
-Eu já disse que estou. – repeti irritadamente. – Cuide da sua vida que eu cuido da minha, ok?  
Ele apenas me olhou emburrado e estreitou os olhos.  
-Ok. Se você prefere guardar tudo para si e não desabafar com os amigos...  
-Eu não estou guardando nada para mim, Tiago.  
-Achei que éramos amigos, Sirius.  
Começou a sessão. Somos amigos e por isso...  
-Somos amigos, Tiago e por isso mesmo você precisa entender o meu lado.  
-E por sermos amigos, você deve entender que minha intenção é só ajudar. Se não se lembra Sirius Black, eu e a Lisa somos amigos.  
-Eu já disse, o problema não é a Delacourt. – falei seriamente.  
-Claro que é. Vocês ficaram sozinhos lá embaixo. E você não estava assim antes do "encontro" que teve à sós com ela.  
-Eu não estou assim por causa dela.  
-Seria bom desabafar às vezes sabia?  
Bufei de raiva.  
-E o que me diz de você?  
Outro estreitar de olhos.  
-Comigo é diferente, Sirius, a Lílian me odiava. Eu tinha receios de me declarar... ainda tenho. – ele suspirou. – Mas a Lisa... ela... ela ama você, de verdade.  
-Como saber se é mesmo verdade?  
-Você é que é besta demais, Sirius.  
-E você, intrometido demais.  
O silêncio reinou no dormitório e eu senti o clima estranhamente pesado entre mim e o Tiago. Ele me encarava com um olhar extremamente sério e eu fazia o mesmo, um pouco ofegante. Devo concordar que foi um motivo besta... mas ele simplesmente soltou um:  
-Ótimo, então eu não me intrometo mais em sua vida.  
Virou de lado e foi dormir.

_Lílian – Pronto, agora é a minha vez._

Estava vestindo o meu pijama quando eu vejo um mar de cabelos castanhos jogar-se em cima de mim. Era Lisa.  
-Lily... ele sabe. – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de reprimir um soluço.  
-Sabe do quê, Lisa?  
Ana e Alice nos olharam confusamente, no que eu apenas acariciei de leve os cabelos dela.  
-Ele descobriu.  
Bom, se ela me dissesse quem era ele, eu estaria satisfeita.  
-Ele quem, Lisa? – perguntei calmamente.  
-O Sirius...  
Ela se separou de mim lentamente e ergueu o olhar extremamente marejados para mim.  
-Ele descobriu que eu gosto dele.  
-Sim, e por que você está chorando? Qual o drama nisso?  
-Eu não sei... – ela falou rapidamente, enxugando as lágrimas e depois exibindo um fraco sorriso. – só sei que ele ficou muito irritado por eu não ter dito nada.  
Eu revirei os olhos quando ela riu fracamente.  
-Odeio quando você faz isso.  
Ela piscou os olhos, no que somente duas lágrimas caíram.  
-Acho tão divertido. – ela rodopiou um pouco e desabou na cama. – O que será que ele vai fazer agora?  
-Dormir? – Ana indagou arrancando o riso das outras.  
Lisa olhou feio para ela e continuou.  
-Não estou falando nesse sentido, estou falando no sentido de mim. O que será que ele vai fazer agora?  
-Bom... talvez quando você dormir consiga entrar na mente dele e conseguir alguma informação. – falei calmamente. – Você fica aí tentando enquanto eu vou dormir.  
Houve mais uma crise de riso e Lisa jogou um travesseiro em mim.  
-Chata!

_Tiago – Devo concordar...  
Lílian – TIAGO!  
( risos )_

-Eu me esforço muito para isso. – respondi de imediato.

_Lílian – Nenhum comentário, Sirius.  
Sirius – Mas eu não disse nada!  
Lílian – Mas ia abrindo a boca para falar.  
( risos )_

Eu joguei o travesseiro de volta nela, no que ela apenas abraçou e deitou-se de barriga para baixo, me fitando atentamente.  
-E o que você foi fazer na Torre de Astronomia, Lily? – ela perguntou calmamente, enquanto checava as unhas.  
-Eu? Bem...  
-Tiago... – ela sussurrou risonhamente.  
-Lisa!  
-Você está gostando dele? – disseram Ana e Alice ao mesmo tempo.  
-Claro que não! – falei emburrada. – Só que, infelizmente, ele não está mais no topo da minha lista negra.  
-Passou para a lista vermelha?  
-Ele não passa de um nome numa folha de papel sendo levada ao vento. – conclui no mesmo tom.

_Tiago – Ainda sou um mero nome numa folha de papel voando, Lílian?  
Lílian – Você quer mesmo que eu responda?  
Tiago – Você sabia que estas suas indagações me causam medo?  
( risos )  
Sirius – Mas, pelos cabelos constantemente arrepiados, você pode ser considerado um papel jogado ao vento Tiago.  
( risos )  
Lisa – O Sirius realmente viaja._

-E você conseguiu agarrar a folha, Lílian? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada.  
Em resposta, fiquei levemente constrangida.  
-Ah, cala essa boca! – falei emburrada, enquanto abria o meu malão.  
-O que você vai fazer Lílian? – Ana indagou curiosamente.  
-Vou vestir o uniforme. Daqui a pouco vamos ter que descer mesmo... – falei calma.  
-Mas, você não acabou de vestir o pijama novamente?  
Corei furiosamente.  
-Hum, mudei de idéia.  
Uma explosão de risos foi ouvida, no que eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda.  
-Eu não sei quanto a vocês duas. – Lisa falou para Ana e Alice num bocejo. – Mas, essas duas horas preciosas de sono não vão ser trocadas por nada nesse mundo.  
-Nem pelo Sirius? – Alice falou enquanto se deitava também.  
Lisa sorriu fracamente.  
-Se ele quisesse me acompanhar no sono...  
-E vocês dormiriam? Com tanta coisa para fazerem... juntos? – indaguei descasualmente.  
-Lílian!  
Ri fracamente enquanto entrava no banheiro.  
Quando voltei, minhas amigas já estavam a dormir. Peguei um livro qualquer e desci para o salão comunal.  
Passos ecoavam na escada a o meu lado. Olhei rapidamente e senti meu corpo gelar por parecer que era Tiago. Mas, quando olhei melhor, percebi que era o Sirius.

_Tiago – Foi uma grande decepção para você não, ruivinha?  
( risos )  
Sirius – Caro Pontas, é sempre uma honra para as garotas verem alguém tão perfeito como eu.  
Lílian – Eles se acham tão importantes, não?  
( risos )_

-Lílian? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou surpreso.  
-Isso é o que eu também pergunto a você, Sirius. – eu retruquei risonha. – Sem sono depois de tudo?  
Ele apenas deu de ombros.  
-Pois é. – concluiu num fraco sorriso.  
-O que é que está acontecendo? – disse calmamente enquanto me sentava no sofá.  
Sirius sentou-se ao meu lado.  
-Me permite? – ele falou apontando para minha perna.

_Tiago – Mais que oferecido não?  
( risos )_

-Claro! – falei risonha no que ele descansou a cabeça no meu colo, ficando deitado de bruços.  
-Sessão sorumbática. – ele falou calmamente, no que eu ri. – Pronta para ser minha... como é mesmo o nome? Psilc...  
-Psicóloga. – completei rapidamente. – O que te aflige?

_Lisa– Eu me pergunto, porque você não falou com o Tiago?  
Tiago – É, boa pergunta.  
Sirius – Bem, as coisas que eu perguntaria para a Lílian, só mulher entenderia._

-Bom, meu problema é real. – comecei em tom risonho. – Ela tem nome, sobrenome e um corpo extremamente maravilhoso.  
-Lisa Delacourt. Sei... – ela falou seriamente.  
-Então... você pode me explicar como funciona a mente de uma garota?  
Lílian gargalhou fracamente e, com um sorriso maroto, percebi que ela acariciou meus cabelos gentilmente.  
-É um pouco complexa para o seu pequeno cérebro, Sirius.  
-Você não devia estar aqui para me animar? – falei emburrado.  
-Não combinamos essa "consulta", Sirius. Tenho o direito de falar o que eu quiser.  
-Ótimo. – conclui revirando os olhos. – Se eu amanhecer morto na manhã seguinte, já sabe a responsável pelo meu suicídio.  
-Faria um tão bem a essa escola...  
Ela gargalhou, no que eu a segui.  
-Você já a convidou para sair?  
-Não. Ela não aceitaria... novamente.  
-Você fez da maneira errada, Sirius. – ela falou seriamente. – Você não devia perguntar se ela era apaixonada por você antes de demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Antes de tudo, vocês devem estabelecer nem que saiba um tênue vinculo entre vocês. Para que se conheçam melhor antes de mais nada.  
-Como você está fazendo com o Pontas?  
-Não colocamos Tiago nessa história. Você está desviando do assunto. Viemos aqui para falar da Lisa.  
-Você mesma falou que nada foi "arranjado" entre nós?  
Ela corou fracamente, no que eu gargalhei.  
-Mas... não quero conversar sobre o Potter no momento. – ela falou calmamente.  
-Está confusa sobre os seus próprios sentimentos? Ele finalmente está te conquistando, Lílian?  
-Quer calar essa boca? – ela retrucou emburrada.  
-Ok, ok. Eu fico calado. Continue.  
-O medo dela se iludir com você talvez seja o principal empecilho entre vocês dois. Você sabe que sempre foi um conquistador, Sirius. – ela parou de mexer nos meus cabelos e me encarou firmemente.  
-Sempre estive em busca da "garota ideal" por assim dizer... – eu suspirei. – sim, eu sei. Mas não pense que eu também não sofri pelo fato de não conseguir me apegar a ninguém, Lílian. É muito ruim dizer simplesmente acabou, ver as garotas perguntando para você no que elas erraram, sendo que o erro está dentro de si.  
Ela suspirou profundamente e recomeçou a acariciar os meus cabelos. Eu sorri levemente.  
-É tão bom esse cafuné. – falei marotamente. – Você pode fazer mais vezes, Lílian?  
Ela riu.  
-Se você me der galeões em troca disso... – ela falou como quem não quer nada.  
-Galeões? Está me achando com cara de Gringotes?  
-Você não herdou uma fortuna? – ela retrucou risonha.  
-Mas será usada para fins mais importantes.  
-Quais? Fundo de poupança para os seus filhos?  
-Bem... – eu mordi o meu lábio inferior lentamente. – Também mas... meu sonho de consumo é comprar uma moto.  
-Uma... moto? – ela perguntou curiosamente.  
-Claro! Uma bem prateada e negra, deslumbrante de preferência. Uma que seja a minha cara. Pelo menos eu sei que com ela serei feliz. Ela será a única que me entenderá... – falei num tom choroso.  
Lílian gargalhou.  
-Você realmente está precisando de uma terapia. Onde está o Sirius galanteador? Conquistador de corações? O ser mais perfeito do universo? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha confusa.  
-Pergunte para sua amiga, ela que me fez ficar assim.  
-Sirius... você pensou na possibilidade de estar gostando da Lisa?  
Eu rapidamente me sentei no sofá.  
-Você também? Não já basta o Tiago ter me torrado a paciência com isso... eu já disse, Lílian, sou volúvel demais para ficar com uma mulher só... eu sei disso.  
-As pessoas mudam, Sirius. Você pode muito bem ter mudado também. Talvez tenha achado o que tanto procurava.  
-Acho que não...  
-E por que tanto interesse nela? – ela retrucou erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
-Talvez... se eu a entendesse melhor, eu também me entenda.  
-Em que sentido?  
Eu apenas dei de ombros.  
-Essa é uma pergunta sem resposta, Lílian.  
-E o que você vai fazer?  
-Deixar como está. – disse enquanto me levantava. – Bom, vou tentar dormir um pouco agora. Meu sono voltou.  
-Mas, Sirius...  
-Temo fazer com ela o que eu sempre fiz com as outras, Lílian. – eu voltei o olhar para ela rapidamente. – E eu não gostaria que a Lisa sofresse assim como elas.  
-Não percebe que você a ama?  
Ouvi Lílian gritar enquanto subia as escadas. Eu não respondi. Sabia que aquela indagação tinha uma resposta afirmativa cada vez mais inevitável.

_Remo – Sinceramente, não sei qual o mais cabeça-dura, o Sirius ou o Tiago.  
Sirius – O Tiago, sem sombra de dúvidas! Ele não demorou cerca de três anos para admitir que estava apaixonado pela Lílian?  
Tiago – Mas você, apesar de ser somente alguns meses depois, ficou tentando negar algo já inegável.  
Remo – Er, Tiago, você também fez o mesmo.  
( risos )  
Tiago – Hum, tem razão...  
( risos )_

Apesar de ter ido dormir quase cinco horas da manhã, creio eu, acordei relativamente cedo. Umas dez horas, por aí. Tentei pegar no sono novamente, mas, depois que se acorda e se percebe os roncos de Pedro, é que eu me pergunto como eu estava conseguindo dormir com aquilo ecoando pelo quarto... e que é impossível tentar dormir novamente.  
E o que eu fiz? Bem, depois de ter tomado um susto ao me ver no espelho, decidi tomar um banho e me arrumar para descer. Foi mais dormindo do que acordado que eu me vesti, "ajeitei" os cabelos e desci para a sala comunal.  
-Bom dia, Potter. – ergui os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz e sorri involuntariamente.  
-Ah, olá, Lily.- eu soltei um grande bocejo. – E, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Ah... – ela ficou levemente constrangida e sorriu fracamente.  
-Me esperando? – perguntei roucamente, enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.  
-Não... e sim.  
-Como assim não e sim?  
-Não, porque eu só estou aqui porque... eu acordei tarde e a aula está quase acabando e não tinha cabimento eu assistir a aula. Sim, porque eu decidi ficar aqui.

_Tiago – Você mentiu, Lily?  
Lílian – Como...?  
Tiago – No relato que você fez a pouco, disse que não estava com sono e ia se aprontar. Agora, eu me lembro perfeitamente que você disse que acordou tarde. Você mentiu para mim?  
Lílian – Sim...  
Tiago – Quer dizer que... você estava mesmo me esperando?  
Lílian – Na realidade... eu não estava com cabeça para assistir aula, e fiquei na sala comunal para pensar um pouco.  
Tiago – Em mim?  
Lílian – De certa forma, sim...  
Sirius – A ruivinha ficou mesmo chocada com o fato dele ser animago...  
( risos )  
Tiago – Merlim, você pensa demais, não Lílian?  
Lílian – É... mas não gosto muito de fazer isso agora... vejo o quanto me arrependi de ter aceitado me casar com você.  
( risos )  
Tiago – Como se eu fosse acreditar...  
( risos )_

-De certa forma, você queria me encontrar? – eu franzi o cenho, confuso.  
-Queria saber como... como está sua mão.  
-Só por isso? – eu falei ligeiramente decepcionado. – Ah, ela está boa.  
-Sério? – ela me olhou desconfiada.  
-Sério!  
-Tem certeza?  
-Absoluta.  
-Você não está fingindo, está?  
-Claro que não!  
-Sei...  
Eu gargalhei gostosamente quando ela cruzou os braços e me olhou emburrada.  
-Você não acredita em mim? – falei risonho.  
-Nem sempre. Agora é uma das vezes em que eu não acredito.  
Eu meneei a cabeça, caminhei lentamente e desabei no sofá ao lado dela. Bocejando levemente eu ergui a minha mão para ficar na direção do rosto dela.  
-Olhe por si própria.  
Ela segurou minha mão calmamente e a fitou atentamente. Eu apenas recostei a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechei os olhos.  
-Você fez um novo curativo? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos.  
Eu virei o rosto para encara-la e assenti levemente.  
-Mas...  
-Não quero que você me "mate" novamente. – falei risonho.  
-A pessoa ajuda e você ainda acha ruim. – ela resmungou.  
-Claro que eu achei ruim, você queria me assassinar praticamente! Eu ia morrer de tanta dor, Lílian!  
Ela revirou os olhos divertida e depois gargalhou.  
-Você é muito exagerado, Tiago Potter.  
-Sou um mero realista, Lílian Evans.  
-Posso confessar uma coisa? – ela me encarou firmemente, no que eu me ajeitei no sofá ansioso.  
-Sou todo ouvidos.  
-Você está com uma aparência péssima. – ela falou antes de gargalhar. Eu realmente esperava que ela se declarasse.

_Sirius – E eu comento novamente... apesar do Remo ter dito pela outra vez... foi o Remo não?  
( risos )  
Sirius – Você sonha demais Pontas._

-Ah, obrigado. – disse num falso resmungo. – Hoje, pela manhã, não sei se fui eu quem tomei susto comigo mesmo ou se foi meu reflexo.  
-Você não disse que ia ficar dormindo?  
-Eu bem que tentei, mas... quando você acorda e ouve os roncos do Rabicho, é impossível dormir.  
Ela prendeu o riso.  
-E você ainda está com sono?  
-Mais ou menos. – falei calmamente.  
Lílian se levantou um pouco corada e deu a volta, ficando atrás do sofá. Eu apenas a fitei confusamente.  
-Lílian...  
-Pode deitar. – ela falou um pouco corada.

_Tiago – Por que quando foi o Sirius ela o deixou deitar a cabeça no colo dela?  
( risos )  
Sirius – Porque ela me ama.  
Lílian – Porque o Sirius era meu amigo há mais tempo que você.  
( risos )_

-Ah, e você vai ficar em pé? – falei um pouco surpreso.  
Ela negou com a cabeça e sentou-se no encosto do sofá.  
-Grande exemplo, querida monitora-chefe. – falei risonho.  
-Não vejo problema algum nisso. – ela cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não sou tão certinha como você acha que eu sou Tiago... Potter.  
Eu sorri fracamente enquanto me esbanjava no sofá.  
-E o que faremos agora? – perguntei curiosamente para ela.  
-Eu podia ficar vendo até quando você agüenta não cair de sono estando deitado nesse sofá. – ela falou prendendo o riso.  
-E eu, até quando você vai agüentar ficar sentada no encosto desse sofá.  
-Devo concordar que está ligeiramente desconfortável. – ela falou numa careta.  
Eu abri a boca para falar que tinha lugares melhores para ela ficar, o meu colo, por exemplo, mas desisti no minuto seguinte. O que eu não esperava – apesar de ser inevitável, já que ela estava olhando para mim – foi ela ter me visto abrir e fechar a boca logo em seguida.  
-Queria falar alguma coisa? – ela me perguntou curiosa.  
-Não, nada. Pensei besteira.  
-Não é o que você sempre pensa? – ela disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
-Depois dessa eu vou até ir embora. – eu falei risonho.  
-Tão tarde?  
Nós dois nos entreolhamos e começamos a gargalhar gostosamente. Lílian deu a primeira escorregada, mas, infelizmente, se ajeitou a tempo. Suspirei profundamente.  
-Você vai passar o natal aqui ou na casa dos seus pais, Lílian? – eu perguntei docemente.  
A ruiva apenas deu de ombros.  
-Não sei ainda. Tudo vai depender da resposta da minha mãe.  
-Como?  
-Bom... Petúnia, a minha irmã, ela se casou. E eles querem passar o Natal com as duas famílias juntas. – ela suspirou. – E... eu sei quando não sou bem-vinda em um lugar e, certamente, se o Natal for assim, essa é uma das ocasiões.  
-Sua irmã te odeia tanto assim?  
Ela assentiu levemente.  
-Eu ainda procuro entender o porquê, mas simplesmente não consigo.  
-Talvez seja inveja, não? – falei seriamente.  
A ruiva apenas deu de ombros e suspirou.  
-Apesar de tudo, eu gosto dela. – ela meneou a cabeça e virou-se para mim sorrindo. – E você?  
-Também não sei... – falei calmamente. Claro! Tendo a remota possibilidade da Lílian ficar em Hogwarts, sozinha, eu vou dizer que a Sra Potter me disse que, se eu não aparecer no Natal ela vem me buscar e me leva arrastado para casa? E que o Sirius também disse o mesmo, porque quer TODOS os marotos reunidos na bagunça que ele chama de casa e comemorar o primeiro Natal dela? Sorri bobamente ao pensar na tênue possibilidade de ficarmos sozinhos durante as férias de Natal, pelo menos no salão da Grifinória.

_Remo – Ele realmente é um sonhador...  
( risos )_

Mas, com uma careta, lembrei que tem sempre aqueles malas dispostos a atrapalharem o meu plano.  
-Por que não sabe? – ela perguntou curiosamente.  
-Bom... Minha mãe quer que eu passe o Natal com ela. O Sirius quer que eu passe o Natal com ele. E eu... – quero passar o Natal com você, completei em pensamento.  
-Você...  
-Eu não sei o que fazer. – eu gargalhei fracamente. – Talvez a fuga seja Hogwarts.  
-Você foge assim dos seus problemas? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Onde está a sua coragem Grifinória? – ela disse risonha.  
Eu deixei escapar uma careta.  
-Você fala isso porque nunca foi alvo da fúria de Sirius ou da Sra Potter. Eles realmente são de dar medo.  
Ela prendeu o riso.  
-Talvez eu reveze. Ano novo com Sirius e Natal com a Sra Potter. Ou o contrário. Ou então aqui em Hogwarts mesmo.  
-Eu sempre passo o Natal e o Ano Novo com meus pais, apesar de toda a implicância da Petúnia comigo.  
-Quer mudar esse ano? – indaguei rapidamente.  
Lílian apenas deu de ombros.  
-Lisa me falou sobre esse Natal e Ano novo na casa do Sirius...  
-E você vai?  
Ela gargalhou.  
-Não quero ser penetra em festa alguma.  
-Você passaria esse recesso inteiro na casa do Sirius? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha.  
-Eu confio nele. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Sei que não me faria mal algum.  
-A não ser que vocês dois dormissem na mesma cama e ele te agarrasse pensando que você ela a Lisa. – falei um pouco emburrado.  
-Talvez eu o agarrasse pensando que ele seria outra pessoa... – ela falou calmamente.  
-E quem seria essa pessoa? – eu me sentei no sofá rapidamente, disposto a não perder uma sílaba daquela futura revelação. Preciso dizer que o meu cérebro e meu coração ergueram uma faixa do tamanho de Hogwarts que dizia "Eu, Eu, Eu" com aquela cor vermelho-sangue nas letras, fundo dourado e letreiros luminosos apontando para ela?

_( risos )_

Acho que meus olhos deviam estar prateados de tanto que brilhavam de expectativa.

_Sirius – Tolos apaixonados...  
Lisa – Espero que você também tenha se incluído nessa frase.  
( risos )_

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, apesar de um pouco corada.  
-Ninguém interessante. – ela me empurrou levemente pelo rosto, me fazendo deitar de volta no sofá. – A curiosidade matou o cervo, Tiago Potter.  
Ela gargalhou ao presenciar a minha cara indignada.  
-Por que será que essa frase me lembra alguém? – eu falei pensativo.  
Ela gargalhou fracamente.  
-O Sirius tem mania de falar isso. Agora entendi a frase finalmente. – ela falou risonha.  
-Se eu sair chutando os nomes dos possíveis garotos, você me diria se é um deles ou não?  
-Você acha mesmo que eu te contaria? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.  
-Se fosse eu, provavelmente não.  
Ela nem negou nem afirmou, apenas ficou me encarando firmemente.  
-Estou certo, não é?  
-Talvez... – ela falou sorrindo fracamente, as bochechas ficando levemente rosadas.  
-Eu quero uma resposta concreta, L...  
-BOM DIA, RUIVINHA!  
Merlim, eu juro, eu mato esse cachorro enxerido na melhor das oportunidades!

_Sirius – Gente, olha só como ele me ama!  
( risos )_

Quer dizer, nem tanto...

_Sirius – Assim você me magoa, Pontas, nem tanto?  
Tiago – Eu voltei a narrar seu idiota!  
( risos )  
Remo – Eles realmente se amam.  
Sirius – Quer dizer que você queria me matar... nem tanto. Conclusão, você me ama.  
Lisa – Isso pega mal, Sirius, se lembra da forma animaga do seu amigo.  
( risos )  
Tiago – Hey!  
( risos )  
Tiago – Lily, você não vai me defender?  
Lílian – Estamos brigados, quanto mais você ficar magoado, mas estará cedendo a mim.  
Tiago – Traidora.  
Lílian – Você também já disse isso amado Ti.  
( risos )  
Tiago – Er, continuando..._

Com o susto, Lílian se desequilibrou totalmente e, para se impedir de cair em cima de mim, acabou por segurar firmemente a minha coxa, no que eu me arrepiei intensamente. Mas isso não impediu que ela caísse no meu colo, e apertasse mais ainda a minha coxa para não acabar caindo no chão.  
-Bom dia, Sirius. – ouvi Lílian murmurar.  
-Está sozinha, Lílian? - a face marota de Sirius apareceu um pouco acima da minha. – Ah, bom dia Pontas.  
Eu apenas resmunguei algo que eu nem me lembro mais o que foi e suspirei quando Lílian se ajeitou, ficando sentada no meu colo.  
-D-desculpe, Pot-Potter. – ela falou extremamente corada, tirando a mão de cima da minha coxa. – Eu... – ela pigarreou levemente.  
-Sem problemas Lílian. – sussurrei roucamente.  
-Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – ele sorriu cinicamente. E eu desejei esgana-lo imediatamente.  
-Não. – ela respondeu no meu lugar. – Estávamos só conversando.  
-Conversando... sei... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E o que você estava fazendo com a mão na coxa do Pontas, Lílian?  
-SIRIUS! – ela arregalou os olhos levemente. – Você me assustou, eu tentei me segurar e acabei... bem, você sabe.  
-Ainda precisa ficar no colo dele? – ele falou risonho.  
Lílian corou mais um pouco, olhou da minha face extremamente emburrada para si própria e se levantou num pulo.  
-Claro que não, eu só...  
-Queria continuar no colo dele.  
-Isso... não! Eu não queria. – ela falou rapidamente.  
-Tem certeza, Lílian? – ele falou marotamente.  
-SIRIUS!  
O Sr Inconveniência em Forma de Gente Black gargalhou mais ainda no que eu revirei os olhos.  
-A propósito a senhorita esta convidada a passar o recesso na minha humilde casa. Quanto ao Tiago... se você não aparecer lá em casa, Pontas, você já sabe o que te espera. – ele completou ameaçadoramente.  
-Se entenda com a Sra Potter, então...  
-A titia Sarah me ama, ela vai entender...  
Uma luz se acendeu em minha mente e eu fuzilei Sirius com o olhar. Se ele sabia disso, quer dizer que ele estava OUVINDO a minha conversa com a Lily. Hey, ele mesmo não disse que iria me ajudar com ela? Cachorro traidor.  
-O que foi Pontas, não está se sentindo bem?  
-Você sabia que é falta de respeito ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros, Almofadinhas? – falei emburrado, enquanto me sentava no sofá.  
-Você estava deixando a ruivinha constrangida, Pontas... eu tive que ir em socorro da minha amada amiga.  
Lílian riu fracamente, levemente corada.  
-Pode responder a minha pergunta agora, Lílian?  
-O que você perguntou mesmo? – ela perguntou calmamente.  
-Hum... esqueci. – eu falei indignado.  
-Então, não posso responder. – ela falou se sobrepondo as gargalhadas de Sirius.  
Eu lancei meu olhar mais fuzilante para Almofadinhas, no que ele prendeu o riso.  
-Então... – disse Sirius puxando Lílian por um braço, me empurrando gentilmente para o lado. E se sentando em MIM E LILY. – Quando é que vocês vão...  
Lílian olhou para Sirius curiosamente, enquanto eu corava furiosamente.  
-Vão o quê, Sirius?  
-Vão me dar a resposta...  
-Que resposta? – eu perguntei de imediato.  
-Vão para a minha humilde casa ou não?  
-Não sei... – falamos ao mesmo tempo e nos entreolhamos.  
Lílian corou fracamente e desviou o olhar. Eu apenas olhei para a frente e suspirei profundamente.  
-Por que vocês têm que ser tão indecisos assim?  
-Eu ainda estou esperando a resposta da minha mãe. – Lílian falou seriamente. – E do mesmo modo, preciso perguntar para ela se ela me permitiria passar os dias na sua casa.  
-Você já sabe o porquê. – eu resmunguei em resposta.  
-Acho que o seu motivo é outro... – ele olhou automaticamente para Lílian. – E você acha que sua mãe vai deixar, ruivinha?  
Ela apenas deu de ombros.  
-Pena... – ele sussurrou. – E a Lisa?  
-Por que você não pergunta para ela? – Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
-Bom... O Pontas que a convidou. Ela certamente só dará a resposta para ele.  
Lílian me olhou curiosamente.  
-Você... – ela olhou para Sirius e depois olhou para mim novamente.  
Sirius franziu o cenho e eu apenas suspirei profundamente.  
-Vocês... ah, esquece. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Bom, acho que está mais do que na hora de irmos para a próxima aula, não?  
Eu e Sirius automaticamente exibimos uma careta.  
-Por que sempre temos que ter um para nos lembrar de coisas tão desagradáveis?  
Lílian riu fracamente enquanto nos levantamos.  
Saímos da sala comunal e eu percebi que Sirius ia estrategicamente mais rápido do que nós dois. E, com um sorriso reprimido, percebi que Lílian não estava nem um pouco interessada em segui-lo.  
-Tiago... – ela sussurrou, no que eu automaticamente virei o olhar para ela. – Você pretende "namorar" a Lisa?  
Eu franzi o cenho.  
-Como...?  
-Você não a chamou para ir para a casa do Sirius?  
-Ah... – eu ri fracamente. – Não, Lílian. Quer dizer... eu convidei. – eu ri mais um pouco. – Mas isso não significa que eu queira "namora-la".  
-Hum... entendo.  
-Eu sabia que o Sirius, do jeito que anda atualmente, não teria coragem para chama-la.  
-Ele gosta dela, apenas não admite.  
-É muito difícil para alguém confessar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, quando não tem certeza dos sentimentos dos outros.  
-É verdade... – ela concluiu pensativa. – Vamos...  
Eu sorri fracamente e a segui. Talvez eu me declare... um dia desses, quem sabe?

_Sirius – Que meloso...  
( risos )  
Lílian – Meu Ti é tão fofinho...  
Remo – Vamos continuar a narração, sim?  
( risos )  
Lílian – Eu continuo.  
Tiago – Eu achava bem melhor você continuar a beijar o meu rosto.  
( risos )_

-Não sei como vocês conseguem ficar tão calmas! – murmurei aflita. – Estamos indo prestar os NOM's de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
-E qual o drama, Lílian? – falou Lisa enquanto ajeitava o rabo de cavalo calmamente.  
-Amanhã é Transfiguração...  
Ouvi minhas amigas gargalharem. No que eu as encarei emburradas.  
-Não ria Lisa, você estava muito pior quando estávamos para fazer o de Feitiços.  
Ela reprimiu uma careta e cruzou os braços, irritada.  
-Mas, simplesmente, eu não me desesperei um dia antes. Como você está fazendo agora.  
-Mas me acordou de madrugada para revisarmos a matéria, alegando que não sabia nada.  
Eu gargalhei gostosamente, no que ela me empurrou levemente.  
-Lílian, você tem que se preocupar com de agora: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – falou Ana calmamente, tirando o olhar do livro.  
-Sinceramente, Ana, não sei como você consegue ler e andar ao mesmo tempo. – comentou Alice num sorriso.  
-Da mesma forma que a Lílian consegue comer e ralhar com o Potter ao mesmo tempo.  
Minhas amigas gargalharam, no que eu fiquei emburrada à menção do nome da criatura.  
-Vocês tinham que me lembrar desse detalhe? – falei calmamente. – Isso foi suficiente para estragar o meu dia.  
-Talvez ele possa piorar... – disse Lisa calmamente.  
-Posso saber o que você... – eu parei quando ela apontou para o corredor à nossa frente.  
Silenciei. Segundos depois, as gargalhadas espalhafatosas tão conhecidas para mim se aproximavam cada vez mais. Acelerei o passo e praticamente voei pelas escadas de mármore para entrar logo no Salão Principal.  
**-Remo, essa foi boa! – falei ainda risonho. – Se você não sabe nada, eu sou Merlim.  
-Não que eu não saiba de nada. – ele retrucou emburrado. – O fato é que eu não consegui revisar tudo o que eu queria graças a vocês dois! Vocês sabiam que é ligeiramente aborrecedor vocês falarem de garotas quando eu estou tentando me concentrar? – ele continuou num resmungo.  
-Você só ficou assim depois que falamos da Colt. – comentou Sirius fazendo descaso.  
Remo escondeu o rosto novamente no livro e murmurou.  
-Não sei do que raios você esta falando, Sirius!  
-Você não nos chamou mais cedo? Então? Aproveitamos o tempo! – retrucou Sirius divertido.  
-Eu falei "aproveitar o tempo" no sentido de ESTUDAR!  
-E o que estávamos fazendo? – falei com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Estávamos estudando a anatomia do corpo feminino.  
Remo suspirou profundamente e fechou o livro ao mesmo tempo em que revirava os olhos. Pedro roia as unhas de ansiedade. Encarei Sirius e vi que ele sorria marotamente.  
-Por falar em garotas...  
Pude reparar um vulto ruivo desaparecer rapidamente escada abaixo, enquanto as amigas riam. Automaticamente passei a mão pelos cabelos e sorri marotamente.  
-Ele não desisti... – ainda pude ouvir Sirius dizer entediado.**-Que ele não me siga... Merlim, eu preciso de calma para fazer a prova. Será que ele não pode...  
**-Boa tarde, Evans. – falei calmamente, engrossando um pouco a voz.**  
Eu revirei os olhos e me sentei calmamente no meu lugar.  
-Ele esta sendo péssimo, Potter, obrigada.  
Eu mereço isso? A criatura sentou na cadeira a minha frente e de frente para mim.  
-Que eu saiba, Potter. O encosto da cadeira foi feito para as pessoas recostarem as costas.  
Ele sorriu daquela forma irritante e apoiou os cotovelos em cima da MINHA mesa.  
**-Eu sei disso, Evans.  
-Pois não parece. – ouvi Lílian murmurar emburrada. – Quer fazer a gentileza de virar-se? Oh, me esqueci... você não sabe ser gentil.**  
-Eu posso ser para você, se quiser.  
Eu virei os olhos para o céu encantado, num pedido mudo de paciência.  
-Não, muito obrigada. – falei me levantando da cadeira, extremamente fula da vida. – Passar mal, Potter.  
**-Vai sair comigo, Evans?**  
-Se for para te jogar num caldeirão fervente... – falei com descaso, sem nem mesmo ter me virado.  
**-Interpreto isso como um sim?**  
Merlim, eu me pergunto. Como um ser pode ser tão idiota, tão imbecil, tão... tapado?  
-Claro que não, Potter! – falei emburrada, enquanto os outros alunos entravam na sala. – Não enche!  
Aparentemente havia funcionado, pois eu ouvi o suspiro irritante dele e o som da cadeira se arrastando.  
-Boa sorte, Evans.  
**Ela se virou lentamente para mim e sorriu. Inclinei a cabeça e ergui uma sobrancelha e exibi um sorriso maroto.  
-Não precisa retribuir apenas por educação, Evans.  
-Você pensou, Potter? – ela disse num tom falsamente surpreso. – Nossa, estou estupefata! Mas... para o seu governo, eu não ia lhe desejar boa sorte.  
-Não? – indaguei surpreso.  
-Não. Você já tem demais.  
-Não quando o assunto é você. – eu disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.  
-Nem com mil trevos de quatro folhas, ferraduras e pés de coelho você irá conseguir ter sorte.  
-O jogo um dia pode mudar Evans...  
-Nesse caso, para você, ele só dará revés.  
Dito isso, ela se virou lentamente e sentou-se numa das primeiras fileiras. Eu apenas suspirei profundamente ao mesmo tempo em que afundava na cadeira.  
-Teve sorte? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, parando ao meu lado.  
Suspirei resignadamente.  
-Não me fale nessa palavra. – disse num resmungo.  
-Já vi que não...  
Almofadinhas gargalhou e se dirigiu para algumas cadeiras atrás de mim. Passei a mão pelos cabelos. Por que essa ruiva tem que ser tão complicada?  
Fitei o restante dos alunos entrar no Salão com um olhar extremamente entediante. O professor Flitwick entrou alguns segundos depois.  
-Desvirem os exames. – a voz esganiçada do professor Flitwick ecoou pelo salão, no que eu suspirei profundamente. – Podem começar.  
Eu lancei um ultimo olhar para a ruiva que estava a várias cadeiras distantes de mim e desvirei o exame.  
As horas passaram lentamente e eu, modéstia a parte, achei a prova relativamente fácil. A partir de meia hora faltando, de cinco em cinco minutos, o professor indicava as horas restantes. Realmente, é para desesperar qualquer um... exibi uma feição contrariada, voltando a atenção para minha prova.  
-Mais cinco minutos! – eu quase pulei de susto quando a voz dele soou perto de mim. Cinco minutos... escrevi a resposta mais depressa, sentindo a minha mão protestar. Tudo o que eu desejava naquele momento era me ver livre daquela prova e respirar o ar da liberdade novamente.  
Descansei a pena em cima da mesa, e me endireitei na cadeira, sentindo a coluna reclamar por ter ficado com o nariz a pouca distância da prova, provenientes da época que eu precisava usar os óculos e não os possuía. Ou talvez, pela ansiedade de terminar aquela bendita prova.  
Reli a última resposta, que eu acho que tinha algo a ver com vampiros e coloquei o pergaminho em cima da mesa.  
Bocejei tediosamente e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Observei Flitwick passar por uns Corvinais um pouco distante de mim e aproveitei a chance para olhar para Sirius, que estava sentado quatro cadeiras atrás.  
Exibi um radiante sorriso, no que ele ergueu o polegar em sinal positivo. Senti vontade de rir ao perceber que ele estava inclinando a cadeira sobre as pernas traseiras. Nem para ele cair... seria uma cena memorável.**

_( risos )  
Sirius – Realmente... que amigo! Esta vendo futuro afilhado ou afilhada, ou o plural de ambos? Estão vendo o pai que têm?  
( risos )  
Tiago – Eu estava entediado. E rir dos amigos é o melhor remédio. Mas é claro que rir do Ranhoso vinha em primeiro lugar. Mas, ruivinha, porque você escolheu justo essa cena?  
Lílian – Estava com saudades dos tempos em que eu te odiava...  
( risos )_

**Uma Corvinal que estava sentada atrás dele o olhava de um modo esperançoso. Mas eu acho que ele não notou. Voltei rapidamente a atenção para a frente e dando uma olhada em Flitwick, deu uma rápida olhada em Remo – revirando os olhos ao perceber que ele estava conferindo as respostas... provavelmente pela segunda vez.**

_Remo – Para o seu governo, Sr Pontas, era a primeira vez.  
Tiago – Como se tivesse necessidade para tanto.  
( risos )_

**Nem olhei para Rabicho. Ele provavelmente estaria olhando para os lados a procura de ajuda para responder algumas perguntas... todas as provas era a mesma coisa. Tirei um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e comecei a desenhar um pomo de ouro. O objeto que eu adorava desenhar àquele ano. Automaticamente desenhei as siglas "L.E." no meio do pomo. Quase suspirei profundamente, enquanto fitava aquelas duas letras. Por que ela simplesmente não aceitava sair comigo? Eu estava praticamente enlouquecendo com isso!**

_Lílian – Pomo? Minha sigla dentro?Você me vê como um prêmio? Explique-se Tiago Potter.  
Tiago – Lílian Evans – Pomo de Ouro ( longo suspiro ). Era o seu apelido Lílian. O Sirius que o designou a você quando viu um desses desenhos nas minhas mãos.  
Lílian – E...  
Tiago – Eu sempre utilizava-o quando você estava presente. Era como se estivéssemos discutindo sobre táticas de quadribol.  
Lílian – E...  
Tiago – Você sempre foi o meu Pomo de Ouro. Mas não é pelo simples fato de eu ter desejado conquista-la.  
Lílian – E o que seria então?  
Tiago – O pomo de ouro, no quadribol, é a bola mais importante do jogo e também a mais valiosa... Você era e é a coisa mais valiosa que eu tinha no mundo, Lílian. Mesmo que você não se importasse no começo... mas eu sempre te considerei a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, a mais valiosa... o meu Pomo de Ouro.  
Lílian – Ah, Ti... que lindo!  
Sirius – Eu bem que disse a ele... Se ele estivesse usado isso desde o começo, teria agarrado a ruivinha a mais tempo...  
( risos )  
Sirius – Podemos voltar a narração, senhor Potter e futura senhora Potter?  
Tiago – Estraga prazeres.  
( risos ) _

**-Descansem as penas, por favor! – eu quase pulei de susto e quase "destruí" a minha obra-prima com um terrível borrão quando o prof. Flitwick falou com aquela voz esganiçada que ele tem. – Você também, Stebbins! – eu passei a mão pelos cabelos e suspirei, voltando a atenção para o pergaminho. – Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto eu recolho os pergaminhos. Accio!  
Um vento feito por milhares de pergaminhos voando pelos ares passou por mim e eu marquei o L com mais força, como se com aquele gesto passasse toda a minha frustração pelo fato dela nunca ter aceitado o meu convite... eu estava ficando louco!  
Risos ecoaram nos meus ouvidos e eu voltei a atenção para a frente a ponto de ver dois alunos erguerem o professor pelos cotovelos. Ri fracamente e meneei a cabeça. Eu tive a ligeira impressão de que o professor pretendia mesmo agarrar aqueles pergaminhos com seus braços minúsculos... gargalhei um pouco ao perceber meu pensamento, mas não durou muito. Eu só pensava nela.  
-Obrigado... Obrigado. – ouvi-o falar ofegante. – Muito bem, todos podem sair.  
Risquei as iniciais dela como se assim pudesse apaga-la dos meus pensamentos – e também para não correr o risco do Sirius ver e ficar me zoando pelo resto dos meus dias. Levantei com um salto e coloquei a pena, as perguntas do exame e a "prova do crime" de qualquer maneira na mochila e joguei em minhas costas. Virei o rosto para observar o lerdo do Sirius, que ainda tinha uma expressão risonha no rosto.  
Sirius me olhou com uma cara de "Você estava pensando na Evans que eu sei", no que eu revirei os olhos. Encontramos Remo e Pedro no caminho e eu ajeitei a mochila irritadamente nos ombros.  
Nós seguimos em silêncio. Sirius ainda me olhando com aquele olhar irritante no que eu bufei de raiva.  
-Você gostou da décima pergunta, Aluado? – Sirius perguntou quando saímos no saguão.  
Eu franzi o cenho confuso. Qual era a décima pergunta mesmo? Eu tenho esse "problema de memória" quando diz respeito a exames e afins. Sempre me esqueço de tudo depois deles... afinal, para quê ficar ocupando espaço na mente com bobagens? O exame não já esta feito? Não vai mudar nada o fato você saber a resposta certa quando você respondeu algo totalmente surreal na sua folha de respostas.**

_Lisa – E elas em geral nos desesperam mais ainda do que acalmam... Devo concordar com o Tiago. Principalmente quando você acha que se saiu péssimo...  
( risos )_

**-Adorei. – Remo respondeu. – "_Cite cinco sinais que identifiquem um lobisomem." _Uma excelente pergunta.  
Ah, a questão dos lobisomens...  
-Você acha que conseguiu citar todos os sinais? – perguntei, entrando na conversa, num tom falsamente preocupado.  
-Acho que sim. – Remo fez aquela famosa feição séria, quando paramos junto aos outros alunos a espera de um espaço disponível na porta de entrada para passar para os jardins. Ah, a liberdade. – Primeiro: Ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando as minhas roupas. Três: O nome dele é Remo Lupin.**

_Sirius – Você esqueceu dos outros dois, Remo.  
( risos )  
Remo – Eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de lhe responder, Sirius Black.  
( risos )_

**Nós gargalhamos gostosamente, mas Rabicho ainda ficou sério. Eu ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, quando ele resolveu se pronunciar.  
-Eu citei a forma do focinho, as pupilas dos olhos e o rabo peludo – ele falou ansioso. –, mas não consegui pensar em mais nada...  
-Como pode ser tão obtuso, Rabicho? – exclamei impaciente. – Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...  
-Fale baixo. – implorou Remo.  
Eu apenas revirei os olhos em resposta e continuei calado. Como o Pedro não pode perceber características tão marcantes dos lobisomens?  
Nós começamos a descer os gramados em direção ao lago e, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, Sirius continuou a conversa.  
-Bom, achei que o exame foi moleza. Vai ser uma surpresa se eu não tirar no mínimo um "Excepcional".**

_Lílian – Santa modéstia...  
( risos )_

**-Eu também. – respondi calmamente e senti algo debater no meu bolso. Sorri marotamente e retirei o pomo do meu bolso. Nem estava me lembrando que o tinha pegado o pomo do armário da professora Julien há alguns dias.  
-Onde você conseguiu isso?  
-Afanei. – disse displicentemente. Comecei a brincar com o pomo. Deixava voar uns trintas centímetros e capturava-o novamente. Modéstia a parte, meus reflexos são excelentes... Rabicho me observava assombrado.  
Ainda brincando com o pomo, eu caminhei lentamente até a faia à beira do lago onde sempre costumávamos ir depois dos exames. Deu uma ultima capturada no pomo e me atirei na grama, juntamente com os outros. Exibi um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios ao perceber quem estava se aproximando das margens do lago.**

-Eu não achei que estava tão difícil assim. – falei calmamente enquanto me sentava nas margens do lago. – Mas ele me deixou exausta.  
Lisa, Ana e Alice me seguiram. A primeira me olhava surpresa.  
-O que foi? – falei colocando os pés na água.  
-Um exame te deixar exausta? Eu pensei que você queria "repetir a dose". – ela falou risonha.  
Eu meneei a cabeça.  
-Ou talvez um certo garoto que a deixou tão exausta assim.  
-Ah, cala essa boca! – falei emburrada, jogando um pouco de água no rosto dela. – Não foi o Potter.  
Lisa gargalhou gostosamente.  
-Olha só como ela já sabe...  
-Eu te pergunto: qual garoto, em toda a face da Terra, é mais irritante, idiota, infantil, arrogante e tapado quanto ele?– resmunguei de imediato. – Claro que tem que ser o Potter. Ele tem a capacidade de tirar a alegria de qualquer um!  
-Existem várias garotas que quase implorariam para sair com ele. E justo a que ele mais insiste, é a que mais nega. – falou Ana calmamente.  
-Ele é que é demente demais para não saber o significado da palavra não. Talvez eu dê um dicionário para ele de presente. Se não surtir efeito, eu tento enfiar o mesmo dentro da cabeça dele para ver se dá algum jeito. – falei mal-humorada.  
Como grandes amigas que Alice, Ana e Lisa são, elas trataram de gargalhar gostosamente.  
-Por falar no Potter... – eu apontei com o queixo para a faia a poucos metros de nós. Revirei os olhos de imediato. Ele adora se exibir...  
-Lily, ele está olhando para cá... – falou Alice calmamente.  
Percebi o idiota sorrir pelo canto dos lábios e capturar o pomo mais uma vez. Eu apenas bufei de raiva e desviei o olhar. Não iria me dar ao trabalho de continuar a ver aquela cena ridícula.

_Tiago – E pensar que um dia ela me odiou tanto assim...  
Sirius – Dá até para pensar que ela está se casando forçada.  
Tiago – SIRIUS!  
( risos )_

**Remo continuava a ler um livro e Sirius olhava a tudo e a todos com um olhar entediado. Rabicho continuava a olhar as minhas capturas e bater palmas todas as vezes que eu conseguia fazer uma ótima captura – ou seja, sempre.  
Já a mim? Eu alternava entre as garotas – uma em especial... preciso dizer quem é? – e o pomo em minhas mãos.  
Percebi que Lílian voltou o olhar para a minha direção. A fitei por alguns segundos no que ela desviou o olhar. Esqueci completamente do pomo... dei uma rápida olhada e o vi subindo. Capturei-o no segundo seguinte e ouvi Rabicho exclamar um "Viva".  
-Quer guardar isso? – Sirius falou emburrado. –, antes que o Rabicho molhe as calças de excitação?  
-Se estou incomodando... – retruquei de imediato e guardei o pomo no bolso.**

_Lílian – Por que você gostava de se exibir tanto? Se bem que ainda gosta...  
( risos )  
Sirius – Era uma maneira de chamar a sua atenção, Lílian.  
Remo – E ele também gostava de alguém que enchesse o seu ego...  
( risos )  
Tiago – Obrigado. Bom, agora e EU vou responder à sua pergunta, Lily.  
( risos )  
Tiago – Bom, você nunca olhava para mim quando eu ficava quieto no meu canto. Essa foi a única forma que eu achei para que você me olhasse. E, às vezes, eu unia o útil ao agradável...  
Lílian – Ah... você está falando de Snape.  
Tiago – Exato.  
( risos )_

**-Estou chateado. – Sirius falou de imediato. Ótimo, ele está chateado e quer passar a chateação para os outros... o encarei firmemente. – Gostaria que já fosse lua cheia.  
-Você gostaria. – disse Remo sombriamente por detrás do livro que lia. – Ainda temos Transfiguração, se está chateado poderia me testar. Pegue aqui... – ele estendeu o livro.  
Sabíamos muito bem que Remo se preocupava com o fato do exame cair no período da lua cheia, mas Dumbledore sempre intervinha e fazia com que as datas fossem o mais acessível possível para Aluado. E amanhã à noite, seria a próxima lua cheia, razão essa para Remo estar tão abatido e Sirius tão entediado... querendo que chegasse logo. Sinceramente, Sirius deveria viver sempre na sua forma animaga.**

_Lisa – É, talvez ele seja mais obediente como cachorro do que é como homem.  
( risos )  
Sirius – E cara Liz, a coisas que, como cachorro, eu não posso fazer com você. ( tom maroto )  
Lisa – E quem disse que eu quero que você faça esse tipo de coisa comigo?  
( risos )  
Sirius – Veremos... E, Pontas, você só fala isso porque se transforma num veado.  
Tiago – Cervo, sim?  
( risos )_

**Sirius deu uma risada abafada.  
-Não preciso olhar para essas bobagens, eu já sei de tudo. – ele falou pomposamente.  
-Isso vai te animar um pouco Almofadinhas. – comentei em voz baixa ao avistar aquele ranho ambulante. – Olhe quem é que...  
Sirius virou a cabeça para olhar na direção em que eu olhava. Ele ficou muito quieto e eu novamente percebi a semelhança do homem com a forma animaga. E me perguntei... Será que eu também sou assim? Quase exibi uma careta ao me imaginar andando pulando que nem um cervo... a cena não me foi muito agradável de se pensar.**

_( risos )_

**-Excelente. – fui despertado dos meus pensamentos insanos pela voz de Sirius. – Ranhoso.  
Seboso estava em pé e guardava as perguntas dos exames na sua mochila e começava a atravessar o gramado, aparentemente, não percebendo que estava entrando em zona de perigo. Sirius e eu nos levantamos de imediato. Era hora da diversão.  
Remo e Pedro ainda continuaram sentados. Lancei um olhar para Remo e percebi que ele ainda "lia o livro". Apesar de ser monitor, Remo nunca... como dizer... se atrevera a nos impedir de aprontar. Com os outros alunos até sim – mas o Ranhoso era um caso a parte.**

_Remo – Eu mereço...  
( risos )_

**Rabicho nos observava atentamente, sempre se divertia com as nossas marotagens, apesar de quase nunca participar delas.  
-Tudo certo Ranhoso? – eu falei em voz alta, lançando um olhar para Lílian, que ainda se encontrava à beira do lago.  
Como sempre, Ranhoso reagiu de imediato ao som da minha voz. Ele deixou a mochila cair no chão e rapidamente meteu as mãos nas vestes. Exibi um sorriso maroto e fiz ele achar que ele conseguiria sacar a varinha, mas quando ela já se encontrava com metade para fora. Eu estendi a minha e gritei:  
-Expelliarmus.  
A varinha de Snape rodopiou no ar e caiu com um baque no gramado atrás dele. Sirius gargalhou e eu alarguei o meu sorriso.  
-Impedimenta. – Sirius falou, no que Snape foi atirado ao chão quando mergulhou para pegar a varinha caída.  
Quase toda a atenção estava voltada para nós. Alguns alunos riram e outros se levantaram, se aproximando da "apresentação", e ainda teve aqueles que se mostraram receosos, temendo que acabasse sobrando azarações para eles também.  
Seboso Snape estava no chão, ofegante. Eu e Sirius nos aproximamos, empunhando nossas varinhas. Eu ainda observava Lílian e, constatei que ela ainda não percebera a confusão.**

_Lílian – Meu Merlim...  
( risos )  
Lílian – Você REALMENTE só fazia isso para chamar a minha atenção.  
Tiago – Er... sim, em parte.  
( risos )_

**-Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? – perguntei calmamente.  
-Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostando no pergaminho. – disse Sirius maldosamente. – Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nenhuma palavra.  
Risos foram ouvidos. Snape estava tentando se erguer, mas a azaração ainda o impedia.  
-Espere... para ver. – ele me encarou com profunda aversão... como se isso me metesse medo.– Espere... para ver!  
-Esperar para ver o quê? – retrucou Sirius calmamente. – Que é que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, limpar o seu nariz em nós?  
Snape começou a xingar e tentar nos azarar. O que foi uma tremenda idiotice da parte dele – está certo, eu não nego que ele seja um idiota... um idiota com um nariz enorme e os cabelos extremamente "limpos" –, já que a varinha estava a três metros de distância dele.  
-Lave sua boca! – eu falei friamente. Onde já se viu? Ele ficar me xingando? Hunft. – Limpar!  
Bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa escorreram pela boca de Snape imediatamente; a espuma cobriu os seus lábios, fazendo-o engasgar... sufocar... e eu apenas sorri, deixarei o Ranhoso sofrer mais um pouquinho.**

_Lílian – Agora tenho plena certeza de que você é um masoquista...  
Tiago – Ele é o Ranhoso, Lílian. Se você não sabe, dois anos depois dessa cena aquele idiota estava com a marca negra tatuada no braço direito. Ele não presta. E é por isso que merece sofrer. Não tenho arrependimento nenhum de ter feito tudo o que fiz com ele.  
Lílian – Mas ele não era nenhum comensal na época em que isso aconteceu.  
Tiago – Mas já estava metido em Artes das Trevas. Eu sei de coisas sobre o Ranhoso que você jamais imagina que ele faça, Lílian.  
Lílian – Mas mesmo assim, isso não justifica nada. Ele é um ser humano, Tiago.  
Sirius – Meu Merlim...  
Tiago – Uma pessoa que mata os outros ainda pode ser considerada um ser humano, Lílian?  
Lílian – Isso já é um caso a parte. Ele faz o que ele quer da vida dele.  
Tiago – Por que você defende tanto ele, hein?  
Lílian – Sou apenas uma pessoa justa.  
Tiago – Ótimo._

Estava tão distraída que mal percebi a aglomeração que se formara no meio dos jardins. Eu apenas olhava a superfície do lago num olhar distraído. Alguns risos despertaram a minha atenção e eu percebi que Lisa me olhou atentamente.  
-Lílian...  
Revirei os olhos de automático. Potter. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, me levantei irritadamente e segui em direção ao garoto de cabelos extremamente arrepiados.  
Empurrei alguns alunos no caminho, mas pouco me importei com o fato.  
-Deixem ele em PAZ! – eu bradei.  
Potter e Black viraram-se para mim de imediato. O idiota do Potter tratou de levar a mão livre aos cabelos, assanhando-os ainda mais.  
**-Tudo bem, Evans? – eu falei no tom mais maduro que conseguia fazer. Eu não sabia porquê, mas sempre quando estava próximo de Lílian eu sentia necessidade de me mostrar mais maduro do que os outros para ela.**

_Lílian – O que era um completo contraste com a infantilidade que ele tinha...  
( risos )_

Eu o olhei com intenso desagrado. Era um idiota completo.  
-Deixe ele em paz. – eu repeti numa calma que não possuía no momento. – Que foi que ele lhe fez? – Claro, Potter sempre explicava o porquê de azarar alguém. Comigo, por exemplo, era porque eu o deixei sem ar por um feitiço que eu nem queria ter lançado.  
**-Bom. – eu comecei a explicar. A pergunta pesava, pois um dos motivos era ciúmes. Por que ela tanto defendia aquele idiota? O que ele tem que eu não tenho?**

_Sirius – Cabelos oleosos?  
( risos )_

**-É mais pelo fato de existe, se você me entende...**  
Muitos estudantes que ainda nos rodeavam riram. O Black e Pettingrew também. Lancei um olhar irritado para Remo, que ainda se encontrava absorto em sua leitura. Ele não ia fazer nada?  
-Você se acha engraçado. – falei friamente, no que ele me encarou calmamente, com aquele sorriso irritante no rosto. – Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em paz.  
**Sorri marotamente.****  
****-Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans – respondi depressa. – Anda... sai comigo e nunca mais eu encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.****  
****Eu achei aquele pedido meio suplicante. Mas era assim mesmo que eu me sentia. Suplicando durante um ano inteiro para obter uma resposta afirmativa dela.**  
Eu quase fervi de raiva. Como ele ousa me pedir uma coisa dessas? Eu odeio..._ odeio_ esse garoto!  
-Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula gigante. – repliquei irritadamente.  
Potter me olhou com uma feição que eu não pude destingir qual fora, no que eu apenas o encarei odiosamente.  
**-Mal jeito, Pontas. – ouvi Sirius falar divertido. – OI! ****  
****Antes mesmo que eu me virasse para ver o que Sirius estava querendo me avisar, eu senti a minha face direita arder e o sangue escorrer lentamente por ela, sujando as minhas vestes. Apertei o punho da varinha e me virei para ele irritadamente. Como ela pode defender uma pessoa tão baixa que ataca os outros pelas costas?****  
****Executei um feitiço não-verbal – apesar de só aprendermos o mesmo no sexto ano – e, segundos depois, o Ranhoso estava suspenso no ar. Ele girou lentamente, ficando de cabeça para baixo.**  
Eu rapidamente fitei Snape pendurado no ar. Suas vestes estavam pelo avesso, o que deixava a mostra as pernas magras e pálidas, além das cuecas encardidas que ele tinha. Algumas pessoas aplaudiram. E eu pude destingir o riso escandaloso do Potter dos outros.  
Apesar de eu não achar certo o que ele estava fazendo, não pude deixar de achar a cena engraçada. O Potter tinha plena razão em chamar o Snape de Ranhoso ou Seboso. Será que ele nunca lava as cuecas? Eu quase rir do meu pensamento, mas me controlei. Apesar de hilário, isso era errado.  
-Ponha ele no chão!  
**-Perfeitamente! – disse acenando a varinha para o alto. Ela disse para eu pô-lo no chão, mas não disse o modo de por o Seboso no chão e isso faz toda a diferença.****  
****Snape caiu embolado no chão. Ele desvencilhou-se das vestes e se levantou já com a varinha em punho.  
-Petrificus Totalus! – Sirius murmurou no meu lugar.**  
Eu girei os olhos aborrecida. Será que eles não cansavam?  
-DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! – eu berrei impaciente e saquei a minha varinha. Percebi que Potter e Black se entreolharam e me encararam, preocupados.  
**-Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você. – falei sério. A visão dela se afogando ainda era recente em meus pensamentos... e a angustia e o desespero que eu senti quando houve a possibilidade dela estar morta, e por minha culpa, ainda se encontravam guardados em meu coração.**  
-Então desfaça o feitiço nele! – falei irritadamente. Eu não estava para brincadeiras.  
Potter suspirou profundamente e virou-se para Snape, murmurando o contrafeitiço  
**-Pronto. – falei enquanto Snape se levantava. – Você tem sorte de que a Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...****  
****-Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!****  
****Senti a raiva fervilhar dentro de mim e fechei os punhos com força. Como ele ousa xingar a Lílian?**  
Eu apenas pestanejei. Eu podia até me abalar com aquelas palavras no começo, mas, apesar de ainda me doer esse insulto, eu finjo que não me importo. Sou muito melhor do que os que me agridem.  
-Ótimo. – respondi calmamente. – No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, Ranhoso.  
-Peça desculpas a Evans! – ouvi o Potter bradar, apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para Snape. Eu não precisava da defesa dele. Eu sabia me virar sozinha perfeitamente e não precisava de ninguém para interceder por mim, principalmente ele.  
-Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar. – gritei, voltando-me contra Tiago. – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.  
**Eu a encarei surpreso e ao mesmo tempo com fúria.****  
****-Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê!**  
Eu estava fervilhando de raiva e não pude conter uma resposta. Ele fala assim, como se não fizesse mal a ninguém... como se nunca tivesse feito mal a mim um dia. Cínico.  
-Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me causa NÁUSEAS!  
Completamente fula da vida, e cansada de prolongar aquela discussão extremamente desgastante, eu dei as costas e me afastei depressa.  
**-Evans! – gritei de imediato. – Ei, EVANS!****  
****Eu ainda olhava embasbacado para o lugar que ela saíra.****  
****-Qual é o problema dela? – eu perguntei, mas percebi que a pergunta soou com mais importância do que eu pretendia demonstrar que tinha.****  
****-Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara. – disse Sirius.****  
****-Certo. – falei furioso. Ela não podia simplesmente dizer um monte de desaforos para mim, assim, como se me conhecesse realmente. Quem era ela para fazer uma coisa dessas? Ela também é uma metida a se intrometer no que NÃO diz respeito a ela. – certo...****  
****Me virei irritadamente para Snape e, com um novo lampejo, o mesmo foi erguido no ar.****  
****-Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso? – eu perguntei, num tom falsamente divertido.****  
****Alguns gargalharam em resposta e Snape praguejou baixinho. ****  
****-Ah, qual é Ranhoso, não está se divertindo? – eu falei risonho ao ver o olhar mortífero que ele me lançava. – Sabe... não acho que seja uma boa idéia tirar as suas cuecas. – falei pensativo. – A visão já esta por demais desagradável.****  
****Eu e Sirius gargalhamos gostosamente. Mais risos foram ouvidos, mas os mesmo morreram de imediato. A aglomeração se desfez e, eu me olhei tudo ao redor com um olhar curioso.****  
****Meus olhos depararam com Mcgonagall exibindo uma feição ameaçadora.****  
****-Potter, Black, ponham os Sr Snape no chão, educadamente. – ela disse friamente. – Vocês três, me acompanhem.****  
****Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos e seguimos a professora, com Snape um pouco atrás de nós, ainda ajeitando as vestes. Encontrei Lílian sentada nas escadas de mármore do saguão de entrada, exibindo um sorriso triunfante. Eu não precisava pensar duas vezes para perceber que fora ela que havia nos dedurado para a Mcgonagall.**

_Lílian – Claro, se a professora não os parasse, quem ia parar?  
Ana – O Remo é que não...  
Remo – ANA!  
Ana – Oras, não estou certa?  
Remo – Er...  
( risos )_

Quando Tiago e Sirius saíram dos jardins e seguiram Mcgonagall eu soltei um longo suspiro. Pedro rapidamente veio atrás de mim.  
-Acabou... – ele falou desanimado. – Estava divertido.  
-Eles foram longe demais, agora. – falei num suspiro, enquanto fechava o livro. – Pelo menos a Mcgonagall não me viu e não pode cobrar de mim os meus deveres de monitor. – eu sorri fracamente. – Vamos esperar por eles na sala comunal.  
Passou-se uma hora após o incidente e Lílian também se encontrava sentada displicentemente numa poltrona e conversava animadamente com as amigas. O buraco do retrato se abriu e Tiago entrou por ele irritadamente.  
-Por que você tinha que abrir a sua boca e ir lá falar com a Mcgonagall, Evans? – ele bradou, olhando furiosamente para ela. – Eu e o Sirius perdemos sessenta pontos, cada um e eu estou proibido de jogar quadribol nos dois primeiros jogos da Grifinória no sexto ano!  
Lílian gargalhou gostosamente, enquanto Sirius desabava do meu lado, passando a mão pelos cabelos e suspirando resignadamente.  
-É verdade? – eu indaguei de imediato.  
Ele assentiu levemente.  
-O Seboso contou sua versão. E, como o Tiago foi quem o azarou mais vezes... Fiquei surpreso dela não ter expulsado o Tiago do time, realmente, a tia Mimi estava uma fera.  
-E quem disse que eu me importo, Potter? – ela se levantou calmamente e o encarou firmemente. – Você pode começar treinando com sua bolinha agora, para não perder a forma.  
Tiago tremeu de fúria.  
-Você não entende, Evans? Eu sou o apanhador. A Grifinória depende do apanhador para ganhar a partida.  
-Que comovente... – ela disse pondo a mão no peito. – Mas você nem deveria estar pensado na Grifinória quando azarou o Snape. Agora, arque com as conseqüências.  
-Você não tinha o direito de dedurar.  
-E como isso acabaria? Com a morte do Snape? Não, Potter. Eu te disse. Eu não vou permitir que aconteça com os outros o mesmo que ia acontecer comigo. Você não pode se achar melhor do que os outros só porque nasceu em berço de ouro e é dotado de inteligência. Você não passa de um garoto mimado que acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor. – ela disse vermelha de raiva. – Você tem de aprender que nem todos devem se curvar a você e deixar você fazer de Hogwarts o seu castelo e que os outros alunos, que não são seus "fiéis cavaleiros", são seus súditos.  
Tiago apenas a encarou irritadamente.  
-Acabou a sua ceninha? – ela disse sarcástica. – Ou você quer falar mais alguma coisa?  
Pontas estreitou os olhos e fechou os punhos com raiva.  
-Você não tem o direito de me julgar dessa forma, Evans. – ele falou com uma calma que eu sabia que ele não possuía no momento.  
-Sim, Potter, eu não tenho o direito de te julgar, mas tenho pleno direito de falar o que eu penso de você. E só porque você se posou de herói para mim, não significa que eu tenha que ser eternamente agradecida a você. Uma boa ação não apaga as más. – dizendo isso, a ruiva deu as costas para Tiago e subiu para o dormitório.  
Tiago virou-se lentamente para a nossa mesa e desabou numa poltrona ao lado de Sirius e na minha frente.  
-Po...  
-Não fala nada. – ele disse emburrado. – Eu estou bem.  
-Ela pegou pesado dessa vez. – disse Rabicho com a voz esganiçada.  
O silêncio reinou entre nós. Tiago puxou um dos livros que eu mantinha em cima da mesa e começou a folhea-lo sem dar muita importância, mas eu podia ver os olhos dele brilhando de raiva e ao mesmo tempo mágoa.  
-Eu nunca mais quero ouvir falar dessa maldita garota. – ele resmungou depois de alguns minutos.  
Bom, vale lembrar que isso foi antes das férias. Bastou termos voltado para Hogwarts e o Pontas ter voltado a rotina dele, só que ele agora esquecera de convida-la enquanto azarava o Snape, era sempre quando a via mesmo...

_( pausa da gravação) _

* * *

N/Sirius – Se ela achou que iria escapar da gente nesse cap, ela está muito enganada... huahahaahahahahaha.  
N/Tiago – Mas a gente só está aqui porque o Harry soube ligar o co... como é mesmo o nome desse negócio?  
N/Harry – Computador... Pc.  
N/Sirius – Eu sabia ligar só que eu... esqueci.  
risos  
N/Remo – Normal, seu cérebro é tão pequeno que não armazena tantas informações assim...  
N/Lílian – Vamos logo com isso antes que ela volte?  
N/Tiago – Com medo da autora, ruivinha?  
N/Lílian – Não, Ti... Só estou com fome.  
risos  
N/Sirius – Agora que você falou... Eu também estou...  
N/Remo – Bando de esfomeados.  
N/Sirius – Qual é Aluado, não comemos nada desde o jantar!  
risos  
N/Harry – Eles querem acabar com os pobres dos brigadeiros da autora...  
N/Tiago – Ah, nem vem filho, você surrupiou uns que eu vi!  
N/Harry – ...  
risos  
N/Sirius – Eu bem que sei que ela viu o Harry pegando, mas não disse nada. Mas quando foi a minha vez... Cara, eu tive medo dela.  
N/Remo – Sirius, todos nós sabemos que você tem um buraco negro no estômago, a autora só estava tentando prezar pelo seu patrimônio alimentício.  
N/Lílian – É, existem pessoas que matam por chocolate!  
N/Sirius – Sinceramente, eu tenho plena certeza de que ela é capaz de fazer isso...  
risos  
N/Harry – E aqui acabamos mais um cap... Er, porque sempre eu tenho que pegar o teclado nessas horas?  
N/Tiago/Sirius/Remo – Você é o novo queridinho dela, sendo você a estar digitando, não tem como ela te matar, não é?  
N/Harry - cora furiosamente Er, vejamos...N/Lílian – Harry...?  
N/Harry – Alguém viu onde eu coloquei o papel?  
caem da cadeira

---- duas horas depois -----

N/Harry – Pronto, achei... Eu escrevo aqui enquanto vocês arrumam a bagunça.  
N/Tiago – Hey! Eu sou seu pai, quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu...  
N/Harry – Er... cora furiosamente As vezes eu me esqueço desse detalhe...  
risos  
N/Lílian – Quando eu digo que o filho é mais responsável que o pai ninguém acredita em mim...  
N/Tiago – LÍLIAN!  
risos  
N/Harry – Bom, as opções anteriores foram.

**1º Opção – Antes, durante e depois da cena da Penseira com o Ranhoso Snape – 16 votos  
2º Opção – Como meu pai e meu padrinho fizeram as pazes depois do incidente com o Seboso Ranhoso Snape... – 9 votos  
3º Opção – Um dia no cafof... digo, Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black – 7 votos**

N/Harry – Como puderam ver, a opção da penseira ganhou em disparada.  
N/Sirius – Ainda bem, imagina se fosse a minha?  
risos  
N/Sirius – Você pegou pesado, Harry.  
N/Harry – Er... Vamos às novas opções.

**N/Tiago – A que nunca sai... As pazes pós-incidente com o Ranhoso Snape.  
N/Sirius – Como cada um reagiu ao receber a carta de Hogwarts.  
N/Autora – Como Remo e Pedro se juntaram à dupla dinâmica que invadiu o meu pc SEM MINHA PERMISSÃO.**

N/Sirius- Bem que eu reparei que todo mundo tinha sumido de repente...  
N/Tiago – Er... Vocês já sabem do resto não é mesmo?  
N/Sirius – Aceita brigadeiro?


	17. Relatos XVI

N/A: Sorry por isso. Eu realmente me demorei muito para postar aqui, mas eu fiz menção de responder a todas as reviews antes e acabei não conseguindo, por fim, acabei por não postar o capítulo aqui e ter me esquecido completamente disso. / esquecida-mor /. Mas, bem, eu estava passando por alguns problemas / explicação no profile / e, bem, e desculpem mesmo. Mas, eu estou aqui para por o capítulo, não é? Então, vamos a ele. / ps: o comentário final é antigo, mas mesmo assim eu estou morrendo de sono...huahahahaha. Droga de insônia...u.u' /

**_Relatos XVI – As Aventuras Amorosas de Remo Aluado Lupin I... ( Sirius )_**

"-E ainda dizem que essa é a melhor fase da vida... – resmungou Tiago enquanto virava lentamente a colher que tinha em mãos e observava uma papa meio amarronzada cair como uma "bomba" em cima do prato ( e, consequentemente, esparramando uma boa parte em cima da mesa ). – Lily, pelo amor de Merlim, você chama isso de comida?

A ruiva, que colocava um garotinho de cabelos arrepiados num cadeirão, revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça.

-Eu me recuso a responder essa pergunta, Tiago Pontas Potter.

-Isso deve ser horrível! – ele comentou, indignado. – Olha só a cara do Harry! Ele está desesperado! – ele completou num tom urgente.

Lílian olhou de Tiago – que continuava a "duelar" com a papinha dentro do prato – para Harry, que batia o que parecia ser um mini-hipogrifo de pelúcia na mesa do cadeirão.

-Deixa de ser exagerado, Potter! – ela soltou aborrecida, puxando o prato da mão do marido. – E olha só a meleira que você fez!

-_Meu _filho não vai comer, isso Lily, é nojento! – ele retrucou, cruzando os braços num gesto emburrado.

-Ah, é? – a ruiva indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – E o que você esperava que ele comesse? Cerveja amanteigada com feijõezinhos de todos os sabores? Se você não sabe, _querido, _Harry Tiago Potter não possui nem dez dentes ainda. – ela fez uma careta com a boca e suspirou. – O que você esperava que ele comesse, hein? – Lílian repetiu a pergunta com olhos estreitados.

-Você já experimentou comer _isso?_ Devem existir coisas mais gostosas do que essa gororoba, Lily. O Harry não gosta, eu sei...

-E por que você diz isso?

-Deve ser horrível! – ele insistiu.

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça e respirando profundamente, deu as costas para o marido e se dirigiu ao local em que o filho se encontrava sentado.

-Você já comeu, por um acaso? – disse Lílian, mexendo no prato com a colher lentamente e depois colocando o mesmo em cima da mesa.

-Eu? – o moreno exibiu uma nítida careta e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Comer _isso?_ Jamais!

-Ótimo, então. Já que você nunca provou, não reclame. – ela disse calmamente, enquanto tentava retirar o mini-hipogrifo das mãos do filho.

-Ifo. – o pequeno balbuciou, fazendo uma feição chorosa, ao ver o seu fiel amigo sendo retirado das suas mãos pequeninas. – Ifo, mama, ifo...

-Não, não, Harry. – a ruiva disse num sorriso. – Hora de comer agora, querido.

-Lily... – Tiago ainda olhava feio para a papinha em cima da mesa.

-Se você falar mais uma vez da comida do Harry, eu faço você engoli-la com prato e tudo. – ela sibilou, interrompendo o marido. – Tiago. _Todas _as crianças _normais _comem papinha nessa idade. _Eu _comi. _Você _comeu. Por que com o Harry seria diferente?

-Porque ele é _meu _filho! Tenho que zelar por ele.

-Merlim, por favor, daí paciência a essa pobre alma que vos fala... – a ruiva rolou os olhos para cima, murmurando num tom solene.

-Amor, entenda. O Harry não sabe falar direito... Como você pode ter _tanta _certeza de que ele gosta _mesmo _disso?

-E como você pode ter _tanta _certeza de que ele _não _gosta? – Lily retrucou ameaçadoramente.

-Por ele ser um Potter?

-Falando assim, eu chego a pensar que você, às vezes, nem se lembra de que ele _também _é meu filho.

-Mas você é uma Potter também, Lily.

Ela suspirou.

-E o que isso tem a ver? – ela questionou num resmungo.

-Então... – ele começou aproximando-se dela calmamente. – Você agora, sendo uma Potter, tem que honrar com as tradições da família... – ele a enlaçou pela cintura e sorriu marotamente.

-E quais seriam essas "tradições"? – ela indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não seguir regras. – ele inclinou a cabeça e se preparou para beija-la mas, antes mesmo que fizesse qualquer coisa, o prato de papinha do filho ficou entre eles.

O rapaz, que não havia reparado nisso, acabou por bater com o queixo no prato, no que Lílian deu um passo para trás, tentando equilibrar o prato com suas mãos.

-Lily! – ele a repreendeu, massageando o queixo. – Está vendo? Até _nisso_ essa porcaria me impede.

-Creio que o Harry seja muito pequeno para ver esse tipo de perversões. – ela disse num tom meio formal, meio brincalhão. – Mas... já que você se referiu a quebra de tradições... – ela estendeu o prato para Tiago. – Tome.

-O quê? – Tiago indagou, contorcendo o rosto numa careta. – Nem forçado eu como isso, Lily.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Não é para você, é para dar para o Harry, seu idiota.

-Mas... – Tiago exibia uma feição confusa. – Lily, querida... E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Você vai dar.

-Mas... Por que eu? – ele retrucou, indignado.

-Você mesmo não disse que ele é um Potter? – Lily disse, exibindo uma face risonha.

-Mas, você _também _é.

-Correção: sou meia Potter. – ela suspirou profundamente e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – Mas, você disse que sua família adora quebrar regras... Por que não começar agora? Afinal, você nunca chegou a dar papinha para o Harry.

Tiago sorriu amarelo. De repente, um flash de uma cara toda melada, além de toda a cozinha apareceu em sua mente.

-Mas, Lily... Ele também é meio Evans. – ele explicou num tom natural. – E, bem, devo dizer que o Harry obedece mais a você do que a mim.

Lily sorriu quase que marotamente, colocando a mão no ombro de Tiago.

-Ele está com fome, Ti. Duvido que ele vá fazer algum mal a você. – ela disse e virou-se para Harry com um sorriso. – Não é mesmo, querido?

O pequeno balbuciou algo ininteligível e soltou um leve grito risonho.

-Então... – Lily voltou-se para Tiago com um ar meio pomposo e tornou a sorrir.

-Lily, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – disse Tiago encarando Harry. Foi a impressão dele ou a feição do filho se tornou um pouco marota?

-Por que não, Ti? – ela disse, tentando controlar o riso. – Garanto que você vai se divertir...

-Mas, Lily... a comida está fria e...

-Não tem problema. – ela disse puxando o prato das mãos dele. – Eu faço outra.

-Mas, Lily...

-Ti. Eu sei que você está louco para fazer isso, não é mesmo?

-Mas...

-Você vai fazer e pronto. – ela o encarou com um olhar penetrante.

Tiago suspirou resignadamente e resmungou baixinho. Não que ele não quisesse dar comida para o filho. Mas, a idéia de dar uma comida que ele acha que deva ser a pior do planeta, além de acabar com a cara toda melada da mesma, não lhe parecia um bom programa para o fim de semana. Lily saia sempre limpa. Ele já a vira várias vezes dar comida para o filho e ele ficava anormalmente quieto, mas Tiago duvidava seriamente que isso ocorresse também com ele...

-... coloque na cadeirinha. – Lily terminou de falar, colocando o prato em cima da mesa e empurrando para perto dele.

-Mas, Lily! – ele insistiu, quando percebeu que ela já estava perto dele novamente.

-Ouviu? – ela indagou, ignorando o protesto dele.

-Lily...

-_Tiago Potter!_

-Tá, tá, eu ouvi. – ele retrucou num resmungo.

-Ótimo. – ela espreguiçou-se levemente e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dele. – Vou tomar um banho.

-Tomar um banho? Mas... você não vai ficar aqui?

-Bom... – ela sorriu marotamente. – Vocês que são Potter's que se entendam, não?

-Lily!

A ruiva deu um leve tchauzinho para Tiago e saiu da cozinha com um ar de riso. Com uma feição confusa e desesperada, ele voltou-se para o filho.

-O que ela disse mesmo?

O pequeno apenas o encarou de forma intrigada, no que Tiago suspirou resignadamente. Aquilo ia ser longo... ".

_Sirius – Os dias estão passando mais depressa ou fomos nós que narramos demais ontem?_

_Remo – Acho que ele esqueceu o fato de que fomos para a Ordem da Fênix ontem e..._

_Sirius – Ah, foi mesmo..._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – E quanto ao Pontas e seu "pomo"? Não deram o ar de suas graças aqui hoje?_

_Remo – Sirius, eles estão em outro quarto, esqueceu?_

_Sirius – ( resmungo ) E por que eu tive que ficar logo com você?_

_Remo – Por que você me ama?_

_Sirius – Vou ignorar o seu comentário, Remus Lupin._

_Remo – Como quiser, Sirius Black,_

_Sirius – E a Liz, onde ela está?_

_Remo – Não faço a mínima idéia._

_Sirius – Como assim? Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de visitar o cachorrinho dela? Ela não disse que viria? Fui abandonado? Estou profundamente magoado..._

_Remo – Eu sabia que quando ele acordasse seria assim... Quer calar essa matraca? Eu quero dormir. E quer fazer o favor de desligar isso?_

_Sirius – Poxa, Remo, entenda o meu lado: a Liz não está aqui, eu fiquei o tempo todo dormindo, hospital é tediante, você vai abandonar o seu amigo justo agora?_

_Remo – ( suspira ) O que raios você quer, Sirius?_

_Sirius – Que você me ouça narrar os fatos?_

_Remo – Tenho opção?_

_Sirius – O que você acha?_

_Remo –Eu durmo, você narra e fica todo mundo feliz... Isso não é maravilhoso?_

_Sirius – Não tem graça eu narrar sem ter ninguém para me ouvir. Quem vai interromper os meus relatos?_

_Remo – Seria uma batalha magnífica, Sirius. Seu grandioso ego X sua grandiosa "inteligência"._

_Sirius – Ah, cala essa boca._

_( risos )_

_Remo – Sirius, o que raios você vai fazer s..._

_Sirius – O Pontas e a Lily estão no quarto ao lado?_

_Remo – Estã..._

_Sirius – Ótimo._

_Remo – O que raios você vai fazer abrindo a porta, Sirius?_

_Sirius – Procurar amigos que não sejam tão desnaturados quanto você!_

_Remo - ..._

_Sirius – Pode ficar aí com o seu sono. Faça bom proveito, Aluado._

_Remo – O que raios você vai fazer com o **ouvido** na porta?_

_Sirius – Estou querendo saber se dá para ouvir algo meio "suspeito"... E você não disse que ia dormir? Por que agora está me seguindo?_

_Remo – Estou protegendo os outros de você. E estamos em um hospital, Sirius. Você não acha que eles..._

_Sirius – Certamente se não estivéssemos dividindo o mesmo quarto e a Liz resolvesse dar as caras, eu faria, ainda mais se pensasse que poderia morrer a qualquer minuto..._

_Remo – Que mal me pergunte, as Cruciatus afetaram irreversivelmente o seu cérebro, o deixando mais maluco do que você já é?_

_Sirius - Aluado, Aluado, vai dizer que também nunca te passou pela cabeça agarrar a sua Aninha se eu não estivesse atrapalhando?_

_Remo – Ah, cala essa boca._

_( ranger de uma porta seguido de um pigarreio )_

_Sirius – Não falei?_

_Remo – Sirius, não exagera, eles só estão sentados, um do lado do outro._

_Sirius – Mas, olha a cara ameaçadora do Pontas quando percebeu a nossa presença!_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Eu só gostaria de saber o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui._

_Sirius – Bom, Pontas, o caso é o seguinte. Perdemos um dia de narração e ainda nem chegamos ao seu primeiro encontro "não-oficial" com a Lílian. Sinceramente, vocês narram demais._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Olha só quem fala... E o que você quer que eu diga?_

_Sirius – Você é peça fundamental para uma parte da narração, não é mesmo? _

_Remo – Merlim, agora tenho plena certeza que as Cruciatus afetaram o cérebro dele._

_( risos )_

_Sirius - ... Apesar de não ser mais do que eu._

_Lílian – Os outros curandeiros não vão gostar nada dessa história, Sirius._

_Sirius – Não estamos fazendo nada demais, estamos Pontas?_

_Tiago – Claro que não. Pense no lado bom, Lily. Em vez de estarmos aqui gravando, poderíamos estar destruindo os corredores... o que seria bem pior._

_Lílian – É, eles arrumam desculpas para tudo... Eu mereço. E o que vocês pretendem narrar agora? Eu estou com dor de cabeça, então, o mínimo de risos possíveis, por favor... ou alguém sai morto desse quarto ainda hoje._

_Sirius – Hum, ela está de TPM?_

_Tiago – Não. É que eu quase ganhava a aposta... Infelizmente, vocês chegaram bem no momento e ela percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer._

_Lílian – Eles conversam como se eu não estivesse aqui..._

_( risos )_

Era tarde... Muito tarde. Podia sentir cada parte do meu corpo tremer de frio e o vento uivando me fazia crer que uma tempestade estava próxima. E não é só desse tipo de _tempestade_ que eu estou falando...

Eu saí o mais silenciosamente que pude da Ala Hospitalar, àquela noite, mesmo que não houvesse tanto perigo assim de ser descoberto. E não é de Filch que eu estou falando. É _dela._

_Tiago – Espera só a Aninha descobrir... Remo, você até parece um narrador de filmes trouxas de terror!_

_Remo – Ela realmente era de dar medo. E, hum... ainda é._

_( risos )_

Eu, é claro, na minha mais pura inocência, esperava fielmente que ela estivesse na segurança e conforto do seu adorável dormitório. Mas, esqueci que eu estou lidando com Ana Colt. E, definitivamente, dormir era a última coisa que ela faria se soubesse que eu iria voltar da minha "viagem" àquela noite.

E, é claro, que Ana Colt me esperava na sala comunal, sentada displicentemente numa das poltronas próximas a lareira, com um roupão negro por cima da roupa de dormir.

E, é por essas e outras, que eu tenho _plena _certeza de que o vento não costuma soprar ao meu favor...

E, é por esse motivo, que eu me senti ligeiramente desesperado quando aqueles olhos azuis e brilhantes me encararam aquela noite – eu corei também, mas isso já era esperado, não é mesmo?

Bom, eu tinha duas opções antes que ela começasse a falar. Dar meia volta e sair correndo dali. Ou fingir não ter notado a presença dela e correr para o meu doce e adorado dormitório. E. sinceramente, nenhuma das duas opções me pareceu favorável, visto que eu teria um encontro – meu estômago revirou de imediato e eu senti o rosto esquentar – com ela dali a dois dias.

Então, criou-se, do nada, uma terceira opção. Ficar parado, com uma cara de idiota, esperando ela começar o interrogatório e rezando para não dar com a língua nos dentes sem querer... E pensar numa mentira plausível para omitir o meu "pequeno problema cabeludo".

-Remo...? – ela indagou calmamente.

Certo, Remo, não vai estar escrito na sua testa "Você é um lobisomem" se você responder a ela, não é? É só você abrir a boca e falar... Isso se você se lembrar como se usa as cordas vocais primeiro.

-Er... Oi, Ana. – eu exibi um sorriso estranho em resposta. Já que eu não sei se foi, amarelo, alegre ou envergonhado.

_Sirius – Você já pensou na possibilidade de terem sido os três juntos?_

_Remo – Vou ignorar seu comentário, Almofadinhas. Você não queria que narrássemos?_

_Sirius – OUVISSEM. O que é completamente diferente do que o **senhor **está fazendo agora. Visto que, você se "apossou" do gravador, eu não posso narrar, não é mesmo? Você não tinha coisas melhores para fazer não? Como dormir, por exemplo?_

O silêncio reinou entre nós. E eu, honestamente, preferia que ela falasse qualquer coisa a ter que ficar me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis, como se pudesse ver através de mim... Sabe, isso é realmente incomodativo.

-Fez boa viagem? – ela falou com um leve sorriso.

-Hum, chave de portal... – falei calmamente, tentando não encara-la. – No escritório de Dumbledore.

-E sua mãe se encontra melhor? – ela indagou calmamente.

-Ah... Sim, sim. Se encontra melhor, sim. – eu respondi num sussurro rouco, tentando lançar um olhar meio de soslaio para ela. – Hum, obrigado por se preocupar.

-Eu sempre me preocupo, Remo. – ela disse num fio de voz, consequentemente, me deixando completamente vermelho.

Um silêncio mais do que constrangedor reinou entre nós. Eu me limitei a olhar para os meus próprios pés, mas ainda sentia o olhar de Ana sobre mim... e isso me incomodava... _muito._

_Sirius – Em que sentido?_

_Remo – Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder._

_( risos )_

_Remo – Quer calar essa boca?_

_Sirius – Não está mais aqui quem falou..._

_Tiago – Até que seria uma boa não estar **mesmo**..._

_Sirius – Eu sei que você me ama, Pontas. Para quê ficar negando isso a si mesmo?_

_Tiago – ..._

-Fico feliz que você se preocupe, Ana. – eu disse num sussurro rouco, ainda olhando para os meus próprios pés, meio que a admirar o brilho avermelhado que os meus sapatos exibiam em contato com as luzes provenientes do fogo aceso na lareira e que tremeluziam levemente. Soltei um longo suspiro e forcei-me a encara-la.

-Então... – corei ao perceber que ela estava corada. – Acho que nós temos um encontro, não?

Mordi o lábio inferior quando um arrepio de leve me acometeu. Sim, um encontro... aquela palavra ecoou na minha mente... Encontro...

-...Mas, se você não quiser, é claro... – a voz dela me despertou dos meus devaneios e eu a encarei, confuso.

-Não querer o quê?

-Hum... – Ana pareceu constrangida e eu tentei negar a mim mesmo como ela ficava linda daquela maneira, afinal, chega de situações constrangedoras para um dia só. – O encontro, Lupin.

-Ah... – disse com uma voz extremamente rouca. – Claro... – pigarreei. – Er, claro que eu quero. Desculpe, eu estava meio distraído e...

-Tudo bem. – ela esboçou um terno sorriso e, levantando-se de forma graciosa, se dirigiu até minha direção. Inconscientemente, senti um dos meus pés querer dar um passo para trás, enquanto eu sentia que meu coração a qualquer minuto pularia da minha boca e sairia dançando tango por aí.

Ela parou de frente para mim e, devo acrescentar, próxima demais. Suas orbes azuladas brilhavam intensamente enquanto as bochechas adquiriam um tênue tom róseo. Ela me encarou por longos minutos e, num sorriso meio tímido, ergueu a mão e passou pelo meu rosto.

Senti meu corpo se enrijecer levemente àquele contato, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia que minha face estava em chamas. Ainda corada, Ana ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e depositou um leve beijo em meus lábios.

Eu ainda estava absorvendo aquela informação quando ela separou-se de mim gentilmente e, exibindo um largo sorriso, sussurrou um "Até mais" e correu em direção ao seu dormitório. Eu levei a mão aos lábios e sorri. Mesmo que ele não fosse igual ao último que tivemos, ainda assim era um beijo...

Foi ainda sorrindo bobamente que eu entrei no meu dormitório e, como já era de se esperar, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro me esperavam, jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

No exato momento em que eu adentrara o dormitório, uma nova explosão ecoou em meus ouvidos, me fazendo dar um leve sobressalto. As gargalhadas de Sirius e Pedro se sobrepuseram aos resmungos de Tiago, que abanava lentamente a fumaça do seu rosto, exibindo um ar emburrado.

-E aí, Aluado, beleza? – Sirius disse entre risos, no que eu revirei os olhos e fechei a porta do quarto calmamente.

-Sinto decepcionar-lhes crianças, mas... sendo uma hora dessas, as beldades não já deveriam estar na cama? Se eu não me engano temos aula amanhã bem cedo.

_Tiago – Oh, ele não é uma pessoa extremamente agradável?_

_( risos )_

A feição risonha de Sirius se transformou numa indignada, ao passo que Tiago tentava, disfarçadamente, limpar o rosto sujo nos lençóis de cama do Sirius.

-Já vi que não mais teremos paz nesse dormitório até o próximo mês... – Almofadinhas disse desanimado, no que eu prendi o riso. – Mas, diga-me Remo, a que deve o motivo da sua demora?

-É. – Pedro fixou seus olhos escuros em mim, exibindo um ar curioso. – Você já deveria estar aqui há algumas horas, não Remo?

Meu rosto ficou levemente vermelho.

-Ah, não precisa nos dizer. – Tiago disse, com o rosto _estranhamente_ limpo. – Você estava aos agarros com uma _certa _moreninha, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu marotamente ao passo que eu corei furiosamente. – Matando as saudades, Aluado?

-Claro que não, Pontas. – disse num murmúrio rouco. – Nós só estávamos...

-Quer dizer que você estava com ela? – Pedro me interrompeu, adquirindo um olhar curioso, ao passo que Sirius e Tiago se entreolhavam, seus olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

-Estava, quer dizer, não, eu... – bufei de raiva irritado. – Eu a encontrei lá embaixo, na sala comunal. Ela só perguntou como eu estava e... e... e...

-E... – Sirius e Tiago indagaram, curiosos.

-Nos despedimos, confirmamos o... o encontro e pronto.

_Sirius – Tsc, tsc, que coisa feia, Remo, mentindo para os amigos?_

_Remo – Eu apenas omiti o fato. É diferente._

_Lílian – Como se eles também contassem tudo o que acontece, não é mesmo, Ti?_

_Tiago – Por que ela olha logo para mim?_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Não fui eu quem escondeu dos próprios amigos, por anos,que me amava._

_Tiago – Devo dizer que essa frase também se refere a você, não, Sra Potter?_

_Lílian – Eu não mentia, eu omitia, é diferente._

_Tiago – ..._

_( risos )_

-Sei... – murmuraram Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos e, respirando profundamente, decidir tomar um banho e ir dormir.

_Tiago – Ele geralmente costuma fazer isso quando os argumentos lhe faltam..._

Me espreguicei lentamente e fitei as horas no meu relógio de bolso. Passava das seis horas da noite. Soltei um longo suspiro e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Eu e Lily havíamos passado as ultimas horas envolvidos em estudos. Bem, nada melhor do que ajudar a minha mais nova amiga na matéria que ela mais abomina: Tranfiguração.

Mordi o lábio inferior e suspirei. Amanhã teríamos a última visita a Hogsmeade antes do recesso de Natal. Com quem Lílian iria?

Voltei a atenção para as minhas anotações. Não podia ficar pensando nisso ou então ia por tudo a perder, mas, ao mesmo tempo desejava saber se ela ia acompanhada por algum garoto ou se desejava ir comigo. Mesmo que só como amigos... Tornei a morder o lábio inferior. Merlim, o que eu faço?

-Bom... - comecei um pouco receoso. Mas sentia que aquilo não mais podia ser adiado, ou eu acabaria perdendo uma grande oportunidade.

Lílian me observou meio de soslaio, a cabeça um pouco inclinada, num gesto mudo que denotava atenção. Tentei ignorar o fato de ter sentido minha face esquentar e com um leve pigarreio, prossegui.

-É que, eu... estive pensando... - silenciei quando vi que minha voz soara rouca demais. Lílian me fitou com um olhar penetrante, a sobrancelha levemente erguida e a pena girando levemente nas mãos.

-Bom... é que... - se eu saísse disso, eu agradeceria. - É que a Ana vai com o Remo. A Alice provavelmente já vai com o Frank. O Sirius, ele certamente vai me abandonar para correr atrás da Lisa... - uma nova pausa, com direito a uma leve desviada de olhares e um leve corar de rosto... Merlim, eu sou mesmo um idiota! - Tudo me leva a crer que... eu vou ter que te aturar no passeio.

-Passeio? - ela indagou com o cenho franzido. - Que passeio, Tiago?

-H...

-Ah, Hogsmeade! - ela exclamou de imediato, no que eu me calei rapidamente ao que ela sorriu. - Sim, Hogsmeade.

-Você pretende fazer as comprar de Natal lá, não é?

-Sim. - ela colocou uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha e eu voltei a atenção para minha tediosa redação de transfiguração.

-Mas você também está esquecendo do Pettingrew. - ela completou calmamente.

_Sirius – Lily tem resposta para tudo!_

_Tiago – Infelizmente..._

_( risos )_

Eu, que a esse ponto, estava me preparando para escrever novamente, voltei o olhar para ela, mordendo o lábio inferior levemente.

-Hum... e o que é que tem o Rabicho?

-Ele também não vai para Hogsmeade? - ela apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa e sustentou o queixo na mão, me encarando com um sorrir de canto de lábios.

-Hum, vai. - falei seriamente, escondendo o meu desgosto. Estava pensando nas mil e uma formas de me livrar daquele encosto, quando Lílian tornou a falar.

-Então, você não estará sozinho.

-É... Mas eu não me referia a mim. Eu falava de você. - retruquei voltando a atenção para o pergaminho. - Deve ser um saco para garotas fazerem compras à sós.

_Sirius – Realmente, Pontas, você já estava tomando medidas drásticas. Fazer compras com a Lily?_

_Tiago – Quer calar essa boca?_

-Não é tão frustrante assim. Às vezes é até mais divertido.

Apenas dei de ombros em resposta.

-Mas... como seria esse encontro? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e me observava com um olhar atento.

É claro que não preciso dizer que corei furiosamente ante aquela indagação e, como o desastrado e idiota que costumo quase sempre me postar na frente dela, fiz um grande risco na minha redação, além de ter derramado o tinteiro em cima da mesa - sorte que ele já estava quase vazio.

-C-como a-assim? - eu apenas me preocupei em ajeitar o estrago que eu fiz, mas podia sentir o olhar de Lílian sobre mim.

-Você entendeu.

-Como seria... - eu me voltei para ela calmamente. Tentando ignorar que ela estava um tanto quanto perto demais e sorria fracamente. Fechei o tinteiro, esquecendo-se completamente de agora não mais adiantava... já o tinha derrubado mesmo. - Seria como amigos. É o que somos, não?

-Quer dizer que finalmente você desistiu de mim? - ela ainda me encarava firmemente. Sinceramente, eu estou achando esses olhares um tanto quanto esquisitos... e até estão me dando um certo medo. Essa é mesmo a Lílian que eu conheço?

Soltei um longo suspiro e dei de ombros.

-Nessa vida temos que nos contentar com o que temos e aceitarmos as nossas derrotas. - falei num murmúrio.

-Mas... - ela finalmente resolvera tirar a mão do queixo e me encarou com um ar intrigado. - Se você desistiu de mim, não era melhor ir a Hogsmeade com uma companhia mais agradável? - ela silenciou. - Sabe... novas "namoradas".

Exibi um fraco - ou até mesmo triste sorriso - e mordi o lábio inferior. Rodei a pena entre os dedos, enquanto apenas observava ela me observando.

-Ela já tem companhia. - falei depois de algum tempo. Se eu não ataco diretamente, por que não o fazer de uma forma mais sutil? - Por isso não pude chama-la.

-Você está interessado em outra garota?

Não. Pára tudo. Calma, calma Tiago Potter. Você está começando a imaginar coisas. Os olhos de Lílian não se enevoaram e ela tão pouco falou de forma apressada, como se desejasse soltar a frase de uma vez antes que impedisse a si própria de faze-la. Ela só está... curiosa? Talvez uma reação de "Sabia que ele nunca mudaria". Olhei para pena em minhas mãos. Doeria muito enfia-la garganta abaixo para me impedir de falar besteiras? Burro. Burro. Burro. E novamente sua imagem cai frente à Lílian Evans.

_Lílian – Posso fazer isso para você, querido? Se você estiver muito nervoso..._

_( risos )_

Em um momento de lucidez, soltei um longo suspiro e respondi.

-Por que tanto interesse em minha vida amorosa, ruivinha? - sorri marotamente ao perceber que ela corou quase que de forma instantânea.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela abriu a boca, mas a fechou de imediato. Sem consegui me conter gargalhei gostosamente ao perceber que ela estava sem saber o que falar.

-TIAGO POTTER! - ela cruzou os braços emburrada.

-Não é verdade? Lily, me sinto como um condenado a Azkaban interrogado pelo Ministério.

-Potter! – Potter? Hum, isso não é bom. - Somo amigos. Eu pensei que você me dizendo quem era, eu poderia ajudar.

Eu cruzei os braços e exibi um ar pomposo.

-Lily. Olhe bem para minha cara e diga se eu necessito de alguma ajuda quando o assunto diz respeito ao sexo oposto.

-Bom... Quando diz respeito a mim você nunca teve avanços muito grandes. - ela falou risonha.

_Sirius – Por isso que eu gosto dessa ruiva. Ela não esconde nada. Diz o que pensa... não se importa com as conseqüências._

_Tiago – Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Sirius... Mas, quando diz respeito a mim, ela costumava esconder várias coisas, não é mesmo Lily?_

_Lílian – Se você está dizendo..._

-Ah... obrigado por me lembrar.

-Disponha. - ela disse antes de gargalhar gostosamente.

-LILY! - exclamei indignado.

-Vai me contar?

-Hum... não precisa. - Certo, Lily. Você realmente queria que eu dissesse que era você? Seria até engraçado. Ela me ajudando a conquistar ela mesma. - Nunca daria certo. - Tiago, você é um _péssimo _mentiroso.

-Por que não?

Não disse? Curiosa como a Lílian é, ela jamais deixaria uma informação daquelas parar por aí. E eu me enrolo ainda mais em desculpas esfarrapadas...

-Hum... bem... é que... ela já ama outro. - falei num sussurro rouco, desejando ardentemente que esse "outro" fosse EU.

_Sirius – Merlim, minha cabeça esta dando giros. Lily ajudar o Tiago a conquistar ela mesma, sendo que ela ama outro, quando, na verdade, ama a ele mesmo... Realmente, Pontas, você consegue ser mais maluco do que eu..._

_( risos )_

-Você vai desistir dela assim? - ela indagou surpresa.

Apenas dei de ombros em resposta. Apesar de que, sabia perfeitamente, jamais desistiria dela. Acho que se não fosse a Lílian, não seria mais ninguém.

-Se ela estiver feliz...

Lílian sorriu fracamente e...

-Ah, não, não. Pelo amor de Merlim, Lily. Você está querendo chorar? Lily... - e o tapado aqui não percebeu o que acabara de ocorrer, mas tudo bem... De apaixonado e tolo todo mundo tem um pouco... quanto a mim, tenho muito e mais um pouco.

_Lílian – Isso, literalmente, define o que você é._

_Tiago – Até tu, Lily?_

_Sirius – Eu disse que ela era realista..._

_Tiago – Cala a boca, Almofadinhas!_

Merlim, como eu não pude enxergar algo tão óbvio?

-Não... - ela fungou e enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente. - É que... a cada dia eu me surpreendo mais com você.

Sorri fracamente.

-E quanto a você?

-Como assim?

-Não tem nenhum garoto em especial?

-Tive. - ela deu de ombros. - Mas acabei descobrindo que ele gosta de outra.

Lílian simplesmente se levantou, me deixando completamente sem reação.

Eu apenas abri a boca surpreso, enquanto uma vozinha começava a se apossar da minha mente.

_"É você. Corre atrás dela seu idiota"_

Ela me odiou por sete anos, não pode ter ocorrido assim tão rápido.

_"As pessoas mudam, ela mudou"_

Mas não dá água para o vinho. Ela certamente gosta de outro. Eu... não sou para ela.

_"Não viu os olhares dela?"_

Delírios de um idiota apaixonado, no caso, eu.

_"Mas ainda sendo apaixonado e idiota, desconfiou dos olhares dela."_

Ela apenas estava curiosa, só isso. Ou decepcionada por ter escondido isso dela. Afinal, ela é minha amiga.

_"Amiga, sei..."_

Quer parar de ser irônica? E quer fazer o favor de sumir? Eu estou tentando pensar, está bem?

_"Eu não estou sendo irônica. Apenas confirmei o que você disse. Você? Tentando pensar? Não me faça rir. Aliás, você está bem perto agora..."_

Mas não vou falar com ela.

_"Acho que ouvi um soluço..."_

Para de enfiar coisas na minha cabeça, sim?

_"Ela dobrou o corredor... Daqui a pouco ela chega na sala comunal e se tranca no dormitório..."_

Ah, cala essa boca!

_Sirius – Eu adoro esses diálogos de consciência. Tenho tantos desse..._

_Tiago – Eu te dou a minha voz interior de presente. Quer? Ela é ótima para torrar a sua paciência. Podemos negociar, o que acha?_

_Lílian – Loucos..._

_( risos )_

Para meu intenso agrado, a voz insuportável se calara e eu me vi no meio do corredor, com Lílian caminhando um pouco mais a frente. Decidi parar e reprimi um suspiro. Era melhor assim.

_"Covarde"_

Ah, não, você de novo!

_"Você não acha que já está enrolando tempo demais não?"_

Quem decide as coisas sou eu, está bem?

_"Covaaarde"_

Ai, cala essa boca.

_"Você prefere idiota?"_

Não, você não vai se calar.

_"Onde está o seu espírito maroto?"_

Decidi não responder... Podia até ouvir a vozinha rindo de forma irritante.

_"E sua coragem Grifinória. Demore mais e pode acabar perdendo lugar para um novo Gideão..."_

Certo, me rendo. Eu falo!

-Hey... Lily... LILY!

Lílian parou de imediato, mas não ousou se virar. Eu apenas corri para alcança-la e toquei de leve seu ombro.

-Que foi? - ela se virou para mim e sorriu, completamente vermelha.

-Hum... - Bem, era mais fácil dizer algo com ela distante. - Por que você não me esperou?

-Me lembrei de algo importante que eu tenho que fazer.

-O quê?

-Falar com o Sirius.

Eu praticamente engasguei. O que raios ela queria com o Almofadinhas?

-Não é o Sirius, é? - indaguei a primeira coisa que me veio em mente.

Ela riu fracamente.

-Porque tanto interesse na minha vida amorosa, Pontas?

Ótimo. Agora ela deu para usar as MINHAS frases CONTRA mim. Odeio quando fazem isso...

-Hum, é que... se fosse o Sirius... bem... eu sou amigo dele e... eu podia tentar fazer algo por você. - Oh, grande idéia Tiago: dar uma de cupido para juntar a mulher que ama e seu melhor amigo. Sinceramente, tenho tendências masoquistas.

-Ele ama a Lisa, Tiago.

-É ele? - insisti.

-Não! - ela disse entre risos.

-E quem seria?

Lílian apenas sorriu misteriosamente.

-Conte a sua garota e eu conto o meu garoto.

Corei furiosamente, no que ela tirou a minha mão delicadamente do seu ombro e recomeçou a andar.

Corri atrás dela novamente - ela já tinha tomado uma boa distância quando eu percebi que ela havia sumido da minha frente - e parei em frente a ela.

Lílian deu um pulo de susto e me encarou com o cenho franzido.

-Quer parar de fugir de mim dessa maneira? - indaguei emburrado.

-Achei que tivesse encerrado a conversa.

-Não encerrei.

-Vai me contar?

-Hum...

-Então, não temos nada para falar um com o outro. - ela recomeçou a andar... novamente.

-Lily... ESPERA!

-Eu só queria perguntar uma coisa... Quando estávamos lá na sala, agora há pouco, você disse "Acabei descobrindo que ele gosta de outra". É no sentido de... naquele exato momento?

-Onde você está querendo chegar com isso, Tiago?

-Era... Sesoueuogaroto.

-Hã?

-Hum... Se era... sabe... eu.

-Qual seria sua reação se minha resposta fosse... positiva?

-É positiva?

-Você perguntaria isso? - ela disse entre risos.

-Lily!

-E se fosse negativa? - ela disse como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. - resmunguei aborrecido.

-Nem você a minha.

-E o que você queria que eu respondesse?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Interprete a minha resposta como quiser.

E novamente ela tornou a fugir de mim. Eu tornei a correr... mais uma vez... e num gesto rápido e a joguei contra a parede.

-Olha... - falei um tanto ofegante. Não me pergunte se foi pela corrida ou o fato de te-la presa entre os meus braços. - Vamos esclarecer isso, sim? Por que você insiste em falar por enigmas?

-Talvez... - ela falou num sussurro rouco. - se você confiasse mais em mim eu confiaria mais em você e poderia dar a resposta que você tanto está se empenhando para saber. - ela suspirou. - Gostaria de saber seu verdadeiro interesse nisso.

-Também gostaria de saber...

Talvez eu respondesse a ela corretamente se não sentisse o perfume inebriante que exalava dela.

Talvez ela tenha percebido a minha intenção antes mesmo de eu pensar em faze-la.

Talvez fosse ela quem tivesse me puxado pela gravata ou eu que simplesmente a puxei para mim pela cintura e iniciei o beijo primeiro.

Talvez ela gostasse de ser pressionada contra a parede por mim ou simplesmente estava incapacitada de sair dali, por mim, ou pelos meus beijos.

Talvez ela não tivesse consciente dos seus atos quando procurou uma brecha para me abraçar por baixo da capa e tentar puxar a minha blusa para fora da calça.

Talvez eu não quisesse aprofundar o beijo, mas o fiz.

Talvez, ela não quisesse corresponder o meu beijo, mas correspondeu.

E, talvez, eu pudesse ter esclarecido tudo de uma vez, mas não esclareci...

_Lílian – Só esclarecendo uma coisa, Sr Potter. Eu não puxei a sua blusa para fora da calça e, muito menos, puxei você pela gravata._

_Tiago – Não? E porque isso está tão nítido da minha mente?_

_Sirius – ( tom maroto )E o que vinha depois disso, Pontas?_

_Tiago – Nada que interesse a cachorros enxeridos. Mas, então, Lily, o que aconteceu **realmente?**_

_Lílian – Você me agarrou. Eu correspondi. Ponto final._

_Tiago – Ela não é romântica?_

_( risos )_

_Lílian – Mas não nego que te puxei mais para perto pela capa..._

Tiago separou-se de mim lentamente, no que eu, ainda absorvendo a informação, mantinha os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante. Ouvi um longo suspiro escapar dos lábios dele e suas mãos deslizarem pela minha cintura, enquanto se afastava de mim calmamente.

Quando eu abri os olhos, percebi que os dele ainda se mantinham fechados.

-Tiago...? – eu o chamei, baixinho.

Ele abriu os olhos ao meu chamado e sorriu ternamente.

-Essa seria a minha reação se a resposta fosse positiva. – ele disse meio rouco.

Cruzei os braços e levantei uma sobrancelha, encarando-o de forma repreendedora. Posso não ralhar com ele por causa disso. Afinal, há muito tempo desistira de ralhar com ele. Mas, dizer que eu gostei? Jamais!

_Tiago – Sempre orgulhosa..._

_Lílian – Olha só quem fala._

-Eu não disse para você fazer, pedi apenas que respondesse.

-Hum... desculpa, Lily. – ele exibiu um ar meio constrangido. – Mas é que eu prefiro agir a falar, sabe... E... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse nervoso. – Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com o fato de que somos amigos.

-Quer dizer então que nada mudou? – eu disse num suspiro.

-Bom... Para alguém que é um maroto e vive te chamando para sair, é difícil mudar o hábito...

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Hum, você me desculpa? – ele perguntou com os olhos extremamente brilhantes. Apenas dei de ombros em resposta.

-E quanto a sua reação se a resposta fosse negativa? Se... – senti meu rosto esquentar. – Você não fosse o garoto?

Ele deu um passo para trás e me fitou com os olhos meio enevoados, que fez meu peito contrair-se levemente. Apesar de tudo, ele sorriu.

-Eu descobriria quem é e o socaria até a morte se ele fosse capaz de fazer com que uma lágrima caísse dos seus olhos...

Eu ri fracamente.

-Afinal, eu sou ou não sou seu amigo?

"Mas podia ser algo mais..." uma vozinha completou a frase em minha mente, o que me fez corar furiosamente.

-Claro que é. – desencostei da parede calmamente e passei a mão em volta de um dos braços de Tiago sorrindo fracamente. – Pronto para ser torturado amanhã?

Ele me fitou de forma surpresa.

-Quer dizer que...

-Bem, eu preciso de alguém para carregar as compras.

_Sirius – Mais uma coisa que o Sr Pontas Potter escondeu de nós..._

_Tiago – Vocês souberam um dia depois, Sirius..._

_Sirius – Por que eu perguntei._

_Tiago – Er..._

Aqueles dois dias transcorreram num piscar de olhos e, quando dei por mim, a manhã do passeio a Hogsmeade finalmente chegara.

Eu, é claro, não preguei o olho por quase a noite inteira, só conseguindo dormir quando o sol já estava começando a despontar por entre as montanhas. Quando fui sacudido por Tiago, para mim, foi como se tivesse passado meros minutos desde que eu finalmente havia conseguido adormecer.

-Hum...? – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer enquanto sentia a claridade cegar-me a visão.

-Pelo amor de Merlim, Remo! O que você ainda faz deitado nessa cama? – a voz de Tiago soara emburrada.

-Talvez ele tenha desistido do encontro na última hora... – Sirius comentou risonho, em algum lugar próximo a mim. Fechei os olhos desejando que o Pontas não tivesse me acordado e resmunguei qualquer coisa.

_Tiago – Se não fosse por mim, a Aninha ainda estaria esperando por ele na sala comunal..._

_Remo – Agradeço a sua ajuda, Pontas. Principalmente o que veio depois._

_( risos )_

-Remo! – eu o ouvi exclamar irritadamente e resmunguei novamente, colocando o travesseiro em cima da minha cabeça.

Eu mal vi o que acontecera depois. Num segundo eu estava refugiado na minha adorada caminha e no outro, caindo da cama e dando de cara com o chão. As gargalhadas de Pedro e Sirius ecoaram em meus ouvidos e, exibindo um ar emburrado, eu me virei a fim de encarar o autor do fato. Em pé na minha cama e me encarando firmemente, Tiago exibia um sorriso triunfante.

-Espero que você esteja definitivamente acordado agora. – disse ele pondo a varinha no bolso. – Você tem um encontro daqui a uma hora.

Foi então que aquelas palavras tiveram um significado na minha mente. O meu encontro com Ana Colt.

Levantei do chão com um pulo, no que Sirius e Pedro prenderam o riso. Talvez, pode ter sido o fato de meu rosto ter perdido toda a cor enquanto passava por eles e me dirigia ao banheiro de forma quase mecânica.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava devidamente arrumado e com um ar surpreso por Tiago ter tirado a blusa que estava usando e agora estar procurando por outra.

-É minha impressão ou ele vai ter um encontro também? – indaguei para Sirius.

-Isso é algo que eu também gostaria de saber. Já é a terceira que ele veste algo e tira alguns minutos depois... – Almofadinhas soltou um longo suspiro. – Pontas, você está indo para algum lugar?

-Hum... – ele pareceu ficar levemente envergonhado. – Eu vou para Hogsmeade...

-Isso eu sei. – Sirius retrucou com um revirar de olhos. – Mas, você vai com alguém?

-Ele vai com a Evans. – respondeu Pedro calmamente. – Eu vi os dois conversando sobre isso ontem.

-_Rabicho! – _Tiago o repreendeu, completamente vermelho.

-Ah, ele vai... – Sirius começou num tom falsamente entediado. – com a _Evans?_ _Lílian? Lílian Evans?_

Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Quantas Evans você conhece em Hogwarts, Sirius?

O que veio a seguir eu nem percebi direito. Afinal, estava muito mais preocupado com meu encontro do que qualquer outra coisa. Só sei que, no minuto seguinte, Sirius não mais estava ao meu lado e sim pendurado no pescoço de Tiago, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos dele alegremente.

-Diga-nos Pontas, seu amigo traíra, como você conseguiu esse grande feito e não nos contou nada?

Tiago revirou os olhos e tentou se desvencilhar do "burro de carga".

_Sirius – Hey, não ofende!_

_( risos )_

-Eu simplesmente não disse nada porque não houve nenhum avanço, Sirius.

-Como não? – Sirius largou Tiago e exibiu um ar confuso. – Não me diga que não vai ter nenhum... – ele fingiu estar abraçado a uma mulher invisível e se inclinou levemente para o lado, como se a estivesse beijando. – Nada? – disse ele voltando ao normal.

-Lily só concordou porque vamos como amigos. – ele corou um pouco. – Além do mais... – ele abaixou o tom de voz. – Ela quer fazer compras.

-Compras...? – Sirius gargalhou gostosamente. – Pontas, você está ferrado. Mas, você não planejou fazer nada?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Talvez eu a chame para tomar algo no Três Vassouras. – ele suspirou. – Mas duvido seriamente que a Lily queira ir. – completou mordendo o lábio inferior. – Tanto que ela gostaria de ir o mais tarde possível e voltar o mais cedo possível.

-Você contou para ela algumas das passagens que nós conhecemos? – eu indaguei curiosamente.

-Eu não sei se devo... – Tiago pareceu indeciso. – O que vocês acham?

-Acho que não faria mal nenhum, Pontas. – Rabicho comentou calmamente. – Digo, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai saber, não?

-É, Pontas, amigos dividem segredos. – Sirius complementou, olhando de Rabicho para Pontas. – Ela, de certa forma, vai achar que você tem confiança nela.

-Ou então achar que o Tiago quer transforma-la em uma marota... – disse rindo fracamente. – Mas, acho que não faria mal. A Lily gosta muito de Hogsmeade, mesmo muitas vezes não demonstrando isso. Você vai ver Pontas, ela parece que está indo a primeira vez.

Tiago me olhou com um ar intrigado.

-Você e Lily já foram sozinhos para Hogsmeade? – os olhos dele faiscaram perigosamente.

-Eu, ela e Sirius. – eu disse rindo fracamente. – Quando você e o Almofadinhas estavam brigados, lembra-se? Ano passado...

-Parece que foi há mais tempo. – Tiago comentou pensativo. – Merlim, me sinto tão velho... – ele voltou o olhar para as roupas, enquanto nós prendíamos o riso. – Essa daqui está boa?

-Se eu disser que está melhor do que as últimas três que você já vestiu, você para de trocar e me perguntar? – Sirius comentou entediado.

-Vou com essa mesmo. – disse num resmungo, olhando feio para Sirius. – E então, Remo. – ele disse sorrindo fracamente e voltando-se para mim. – Preparado para o encontro?

Eu sorri amarelo. Mais uma vez é demais para mim... Desde quando eu cheguei da Ala Hospitalar que ele e o Sirius começam a falar as suas "dicas".

-Pontas, eu acho que... – comecei num tom entediado.

-Ora, Remo, dicas nunca são demais, não é mesmo Almofadinhas?

-Eu sinceramente não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia... – disse baixinho, esperançoso de que ele não começasse a repetir isso novamente.

-Você sempre deve chegar primeiro. – ele começou, exibindo um ar pomposo. – As garotas nunca gostam de homens que se atrasam. _Elas _quem têm o direito de se atrasar. Os homens, jamais!

-Muitas vezes elas se atrasam de propósito. – continuou Sirius, rindo fracamente. – O atraso dar aquele ar de expectativa e ansiedade... Acho que é por isso que as noivas sempre se atrasam.

-Então, você deve espera-la ao pé da escada do dormitório feminimo desde dez minutos antes do combinado, no mínimo. Há aquelas exceções de garotas estritamente pontuais.

-Er, se eu quiser fazer isso, tenho que ir agora. – disse me levantando calmamente, se desse sorte, eles não me seguiriam. Mas, eu já disse que devo ser a pessoa mais azarada desse planeta?

_Sirius – Poxa, Remo. Nós só queríamos ajudar..._

_Remo – Ou me enlouquecer, para ser mais preciso... Vocês sabem ser insuportáveis quando querem._

_Tiago – Ah, que é isso, é só impressão sua..._

_( risos )_

-Já sabe... – eu suspirei profundamente, quando ouvi a voz de Tiago novamente. Senti ganas de confiscar sua varinha, empurra-lo para dentro dele e tranca-lo, jogando a chave fora... de preferência o mais longe possível. Merlim, será que ele não se cansa...?

Encarei-o com uma feição entediada e constatei que o mesmo estava fechando a porta do dormitório, com a camisa enfiada de qualquer maneira pela cabeça.

-Será que você não podia trocar de roupa, _lá dentro? _– grunhi levemente.

-Nunca diga que uma garota está _bonitinha... _– ele continuou, aparentemente, ignorando a minha feição mortífera por ele está repetindo isso pela milionésima vez. Eu mereço... – As garotas odeiam se produzir por horas a fio para depois o acompanhante dizer "Nossa, você está _bonitinha!_". Fale que ela está linda, maravilhosa, divina, perfeita... Quanto mais elogios, melhor.

-Mas, não pode ser toda hora... – Sirius, como eu já estava esperando, interrompeu Tiago, alcançando-nos no corredor. – Muitas vezes cansa.

Tiago, como _todas _as vezes que me estávamos tendo essa conversa, olhou feio para Sirius e continuou a falar. Eu apenas suspirei. Devo ter jogado pedra na cruz para merecer tamanho martírio...

-Sugiro então que você faça elogios a intervalos regulares...

-Mas, não fale só do corpo. – Sirius disse pomposamente. – Apesar de quê, com um corpo como aquele... se fosse eu no seu lugar, Remo, não repararia muita coisa além disso...– ele completou marotamente, no que eu corei e me limitei a resmungar irritadamente.

Tente se acalmar, Remo Lupin. Respire fundo e não pense em mais nada...É só você continuar calado e ele param. Funcionou sempre, por que não funcionaria agora? Daqui a pouco Tiago vai reclamar das interrupções de Sirius e eles acabam desistindo de atormentar essa pobre alma que se encontra tão nervosa...

-Fale também da roupa, do penteado, do perfume... – Tiago disse meio emburrado, por ser interrompido mais uma vez. – Demonstre toda a sua admiração.

-Babe de verdade por ela...

-Tente se aproximar aos poucos, como ela é muito tímida, vá devagar... ou vai acabar fazendo burrada.

-Ou então, agarre-a logo de uma vez. – Sirius sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Pelo que você nos contou... ela não deve estar esperando algo diferente disso entre vocês...

-Tente corar menos...

-Eu sei que é quase impossível, mas você consegue, lobinho... – Sirius deu um tapinha amigável nas minhas costas.

-Solte a fera que existe dentro de você. – corei furiosamente perante o comentário de Tiago.

-Mas não assuste a garota... ela pode ficar traumatizada...

-A Ana aparenta ser uma garota romântica... compre flores para ela...

-Dê um roseiral inteiro de presente...

-Segure a mão dela e beije-a amavelmente.

-Depois suba os beijos pelo braço e alcance os lábios... – Sirius sorriu marotamente, no que Tiago olhou feio para ele. Já vi que eles não vão parar...

-Depois... ofereça o braço... seja cavalheiro.

-Pergunte para ela se deseja outras coisas também.

-_Sirius Black! _– Tiago o repreendeu num resmungo. – Quer calar essa matraca?

-Eu só quero ajudar o Aluado, Pontas...

Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Você está mais para atrapalhar, isso sim!

A essa altura, já nos encontrávamos na sala comunal, parados em frente a escada que dá para o dormitório feminino. Um arrepio incontrolável percorreu meu corpo e uma vontade mais incontrolável ainda de sair correndo e me trancar no dormitório pelo resto dos meus dias tomou conta do meu ser, enquanto eu encarava aquelas escadas que, para mim, foram motivo de risos há algum tempo.

Para o meu alívio – ou desespero – ela não havia chegado. Tiago resolveu se calar – para meu profundo agradecimento – e Sirius resolveu segui-lo. Poucos minutos depois Pedro se juntou a nós, enquanto Tiago tentava ajeitar os seus cabelos, tentando se olhar no tênue reflexo de uma das janelas da sala comunal. Sirius fitou Tiago e meneou a cabeça calmamente.

-Esse aí não tem jeito... Pontas, por mais que você tente, não vai adiantar muita coisa...

Tiago automaticamente parou de se arrumar e olhou feio para Sirius.

-Pronto, parei. – ele bufou de raiva. – E então, Remo, quando você acha que a Aninha vai chegar.

-Acho que ela está chegando... – disse Sirius exibindo um ar atento. – Ouço passos.

Sirius me lembrou ligeiramente um cachorro naquela hora, mas, parece que os instintos caninos do meu amigo não estavam enganados, pois, alguns minutos depois, a voz animada de Lily começava a se tornar cada vez mais próxima.

Eu senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo e meus músculos ficarem ligeiramente tensos. Meu rosto esquentou gradativamente. Ela estava vindo...

Para aumentar mais a minha já imensa ansiedade, Lily e Alice vieram à frente, descendo a escada calmamente, enquanto seus risos ecoavam em meus ouvidos. Eu não podia estar olhando para Tiago ou Sirius, mas sabia perfeitamente que eles deveriam estar olhando para suas respectivas garotas. O primeiro tão ou mais ansioso do que eu e o segundo, certamente com um brilho soturno no olhar, que se encontrava escondido pelo seu próprio orgulho.

As garotas terminaram de descer as escadas, no que eu encarei Lily confusamente. Onde estava a Ana?

-Já foi para o Salão Principal tomar café da manhã, Remo. – disse Lily, como se lesse os meus pensamentos. Se bem que minha feição não deveria ser muito inexpressiva quanto a esse fato... – Vocês só combinaram de se encontrar na hora de partirem para Hogsmeade, esqueceu?

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Sim, me esqueci completamente...

-Bom, vocês vão continuar aí? – ela me encarou e depois fitou Tiago com um meio sorriso. – Nós já vamos descer. – a ruiva completou, fitando Sirius, que retribuiu o olhar dela com um sorriso sincero, apesar de eu ter percebido, um pouco triste. Tiago estava muito preocupado com o fato de admirar a ruivinha pela milésima vez. Ou talvez, pensando no que proveitoso poderia sair daquele encontro não-oficial.

-Mas e... – eu olhei significativamente para Sirius, que apenas se limitou a suspirar profundamente.

Como se respondesse à minha pergunta muda, um vulto apareceu no alto da escada e eu desviei o olhar de Lily, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius lançava um olhar para a escada e, num novo suspiro, tomou o caminho de volta para o dormitório sem nenhum disfarce. Tiago, que percebeu a repentina ação de Almofadinhas, trocou um olhar intrigado comigo. Pedro também nos lançou um olhar meio desconfiado, meio confuso e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Eu dei de ombros e, com um longo suspiro, Tiago murmurou qualquer desculpa e sorriu ternamente para Lily, antes de tomar o mesmo rumo que Sirius havia tomado. Lisa, que àquela altura já estava quase nos alcançando, lançou um olhar de esguelha para Tiago e o seguiu mirando-o firmemente. Logo depois, ela voltou-se para nós com o cenho franzido.

-Foi a minha impressão, ou o Tiago acabou de subir as escadas correndo? – ela encarou a todos com uma feição intrigada. – Vocês discutiram novamente, Lily?

-Talvez ele tenha alguns assuntos pendentes, como uma certa pessoa, não é mesmo, Lisa? – ela encarou a amiga com os olhos estreitados, no que eu percebi que a face da Lisa havia corado um pouco.

-Bem... Eu ainda não sei se... – ela deixou a frase no ar e olhou significativamente para mim e depois para Pedro. Automaticamente percebi que ela estava falando de Sirius.– Hum, vamos descer?

Eu lancei um último olhar a escada do dormitório masculino, indeciso entre ir com as garotas ou subir para falar com o Sirius. Suspirei profundamente. O que eu poderia dizer?

-Acho que o Sirius não gostaria que você se atrasasse por causa disso, Remo. – Pedro comentou num sussurro.

Encarei Rabicho com um meio sorriso. Bem, talvez, ele tivesse toda a razão. O Tiago cuidaria bem dele...

_Sirius – Falando assim, Remo, eu me sinto de volta aos meus três anos de idade..._

_( risos )_

Alcancei Sirius quando ele já adentrava o dormitório e se preparava para fechar a porta de forma irritada. Com um leve bufo de raiva, empurrei a porta para a frente, fazendo com que ela se escancarasse com um rangido indignado e Sirius voltasse levemente o corpo para me fitar com os olhos estreitados.

-Você não deveria estar com a Lily? – senti um tom meio trêmulo na voz dele. Não era um bom sinal.

-Você não deveria estar lá embaixo para ir tomar café conosco? – rebati com uma sobrancelha erguida.

A feição de Sirius se abrandou e ele soltou um longo suspiro.

-Perdi a fome. – ele respondeu num tom que lembrava muito displicência.

-Perdeu a fome por si só, ou por causa da chegada de uma certa pessoa?

Sirius me encarou com uma feição que eu não consegui identificar qual seria e suspirou profundamente.

-Na realidade, eu nem estava pensando em ir tomar café da manhã hoje. – ele disse num dar de ombros e recostou-se no parapeito da janela, disposto a não me encarar.

Uma coisa que mais me enerva quando diz respeito a Sirius Black, é o fato dele sempre ter mania de ocultar o que está sentindo no momento. São poucas as vezes que ele exterioriza _realmente_ seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mesmo que ele deixe evidências que não está em condições emocionais normais. E, sinceramente, arrancar alguma confissão dele chega a ser aborrecedora.

-Sei... – disse num ar desconfiado, não tendo a mínima idéia do que falar agora. Limitei-me então a me sentar na minha cama e encara-lo firmemente.

-Você vai para Hogsmeade? – questionei num murmúrio.

Sirius demorou um tempo fitando a janela por alguns minutos antes de voltar-se para mim e esboçar um tênue sorriso.

-Ainda estou pensando... – ele deu de ombros. – Não vejo o que posso fazer lá, a não ser servir de limpadores de baba de dois certos casais. - ele completou com seus olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

-Nós só vamos como amigo, Sirius. – disse num murmúrio rouco.

-Se bem conheço a Lily, eu duvido que ela deseja somente isso.

Foi a minha vez de dar de ombros.

-Acho que ela até se sentiria melhor se você fosse conosco e...

Sirius gargalhou fracamente.

-Para você querer me matar depois? Não mesmo, Pontas. – ele me olhou num tom sério, perante a minha breve careta. – Não precisa fazer essa careta. Eu estou legal. – e suspirou.

Sirius Black suspirando. Vai por mim, ele pode estar tudo, menos _legal._

-Mas, ainda tem o Rabicho... – eu insisti.

Ele riu gostosamente e me encarou com os braços cruzados.

-Tiago, eu não vou morrer de tédio por deixar de ir uma vez na vida para Hogsmeade. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior. – Aliás, eu nem tomei uma decisão concreta ainda. Talvez eu vá... Talvez não... – ele voltou o olhar para a janela. – O Rabicho disse que não vai também. Diz que precisa terminar algumas redações atrasadas. Ele até pediu uns apontamentos do Remo emprestado para isso. Talvez, eu estude um pouco... – ele deu de ombros. – Hora de pensar no futuro, não?

Eu encarei Sirius como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta.

-Você está gostando dela, não é? – disse, por fim.

Mesmo que Sirius tentasse disfarçar, percebi que ele ficou ligeiramente desconcertado com a minha pergunta. Ele demorou um tempo para voltar-se para mim e responder a minha indagação com um simples e rouco...

-Ela quem?

Revirei os olhos.

-Você sabe. – disse num tom sério. – Não se faça de desentendido.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se não estivesse entendendo absolutamente nada. Como se ele me enganasse...

_Sirius – Bem, eu bem que pretendia..._

_( risos )_

Sirius permaneceu em silêncio, no que eu suspirei profundamente.

-Lisa Delacourt, Sirius. – disse o encarando de forma desafiadora. – Eu estou falando dela.

À menção daquele nome, eu percebi um leve tom rubro transparecer brevemente na face de Sirius. Prendi o riso e meneei a cabeça.

-É ela, não é Sirius? – repeti, exibindo um ar triunfante.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando, Pontas. – ele retrucou num sussurro rouco.

-Não me engana, Sirius. Você não acha que já está negando isso por tempo demais, não? – disse num ar irritado.

Em resposta, Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-É... talvez você tenha razão. – ele sorriu fracamente. – Talvez não esteja mais aceitando levar tantas negações da parte dela.

-Finalmente alguém te fisgou, não, Sirius? – disse num tom de deboche. – Justo você, que se dizia, assim, tão inconquistável...

Ele corou mais um pouco.

-Eu não disse que eu estou apaixonado por ela, Tiago. – ele retrucou, emburrado.

-Sei...

-Sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso? – ele disse, muito vermelho.

-Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... - eu falei calmamente, ignorando a indagação dele. - Você ama a Lisa...

-Correção: Acho que amo. - Sirius disse revirando os olhos, enquanto se deitava na cama calmamente.

-Não vai para Hogsmeade...

-Correção: Estou pensando em não ir.

-E vai fazer o quê, aqui?

Sirius suspirou.

-Pensar um pouco...

Revirei os olhos e olhei para Sirius como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta.

-Sinceramente, você é mesmo o Sirius Black que eu conheço?

-Não consigo ser tão insistente quanto você, Pontas... - Almofadinhas comentou num tom meio soturno, esboçando um sorriso meio enviesado que poderia ser tudo, menos cínico ou maroto.

-Eu ainda acho que você deveria conversar com ela...

-Para quê, Pontas? – ele ergueu-se levemente pelos cotovelos, me encarando com mais firmeza. – Receber mais um não em troca? – completou suspirando resignadamente. – Obrigado, mas meu orgulho já foi pisoteado demais. Hum, acho melhor você descer, você tem um encontro para ir, não é mesmo?

Sirius permaneceu em profundo silêncio nos minutos que decorreram desde então. Reprimi uma careta. Por que eu tenho que ser cercado de um bando de teimosos?

_Lílian – Você é o pior deles, Tiago._

_( risos )_

Quando eu adentrei o salão principal, encontrei Ana já posta na mesa da Grifinória, tomando seu café calmamente, enquanto conversava algo com uma garota que eu não me recordava quem era. Corei furiosamente à mera lembrança do futuro encontro que teríamos. A hora se aproximava cada vez mais...

Sentei-me próximo a ela, mas não me atrevi a dizer uma palavra. Sentia algo estranho habitando meu estômago e temia que ele resolvesse sair para fora se eu me atravesse a abrir a boca. Mas, como eu já tenho plena certeza, o destino não costuma cooperar comigo e, mal eu havia me sentado, Ana parou de conversar com a garota e virou-se para mim.

-Bom dia, Remo. – ela disse num tom de voz doce e rouco. Senti minha nuca se arrepiar. Sorri ternamente em resposta, enquanto sentia a minha nuca arrepiar-se involuntariamente.

Os olhos azuis dela brilharam intensamente e ela retribuiu meu sorriso, e depois voltou a falar com a amiga. Não que eu considere isso como uma certa indiferença da parte dela diante daquele gesto, eu a entendi perfeitamente; afinal, eu também me encontrava tão ou mais nervoso do que ela e, a ultima coisa que eu queria naquele momento, era dirigir alguma palavra a ela. Precisava me preparar emocionalmente para isso... E meu coração batendo forte contra o peito não cooperava nem um pouco com isso.

_Lílian – Tadinho do Remie..._

_Tiago – Remie...? Desde quando?_

_Lílian – Tão ciumento..._

_( risos )_

Os minutos se passaram sem que eu percebesse. Num tempo eu estava fitando o meu prato vazio como se esse simples gesto dependesse a minha vida e, no outro, eu continuava a espiar o mesmo prato vazio, com a diferença em que havia percebido as pessoas se levantando dos seus lugares, entre elas, Ana, que veio até a mim.

-E então, vamos? – ela sussurrou rente ao meu ouvido, no que eu, automaticamente, me senti como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

Foi de um modo meio mecânico que eu me virei lentamente para encara-la, engolindo em seco num sinal mudo de profundo nervosismo. Assenti com a cabeça de forma meio exagerada e me levantei – completamente desajeitado – do banco, quase derrubando a mesa ao passar.

Ana apenas me encarou com um sorriso tímido e estendeu a mão, no que eu rapidamente passei-a em volta do meu braço e retribuí o sorriso, completamente envergonhado. É... o dia estava somente começando...

_Remo –..._

_Tiago – Remo?_

_Remo – Hum...?_

_Tiago – Só isso? Você só vai contar isso do encontro?_

_Remo – Você não tem que contar o seu agora?_

_Tiago – Er..._

Como combinado, encontrei-me com Lílian na sala comunal, pouco antes do horário das últimas carruagens saírem. Passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente e lancei um último olhar para as escadas do dormitório, onde havia deixado Sirius há alguns minutos atrás.

Com um longo suspiro e voltei o olhar para a frente e corei furiosamente ao perceber que Lily se encontrava na minha frente, me esperando com um terno sorriso no rosto.

-De onde você saiu? – eu recuei um passo, temeroso. Quanto mais distante eu estiver dessa ruiva, melhor para meus instintos marotos.

-Atrasado, Potter. – ela disse seriamente, no que eu tentei esconder meu desagrado.

_Remo – Ele fez tanta questão de me encher com dicas, sendo que ele próprio não as cumpre..._

_Tiago – Aquele não era um encontro oficial, Remo. Portanto, o atraso está perfeitamente válido._

_Lílian – Mas, os outros que se seguiram, não. Como um certo dia, em um certo caldeirão furado..._

_Tiago – Por que ela sempre tem que me lembrar disso?_

_Sirius – Porque, durante "breves" segundos, você esqueceu de que você tem uma noiva, Pontas._

_Lílian – É por isso que eu gosto do Sirius, ele sempre me entendeu..._

_Tiago – Hunft._

_( risos )_

-Lily, isso me soou como uma detenção... – reprimi uma careta no que ela prendeu o riso, escondendo os lábios com uma das mãos. Eu sorri bobamente de volta. Linda... de todas as maneiras...

-Era para soar assim mesmo. – ela disse, ainda risonha. – Sabe, às vezes eu sinto saudades do tempo em que eu vivia ralhando com você. Talvez, assim como você, eu não esteja acostumada com a nossa amizade.

-E estaria acostumada com o quê, então? – indaguei, estendendo o meu braço para ela, exibindo um sorriso divertido na face.

-Não sei... – ela adquiriu um ar misterioso, passando o seu braço em volta do meu e exibindo um ar meio empinado. – Sabe, eu ainda não acredito que vamos sair juntos... – ela disse num tom doce. – Não que isso seja um encontro, mas... ainda assim, é estranho.

Exibi uma breve careta.

-Pode confessar, ruivinha. Você está dando pulinhos de felicidade por dentro. Afinal, não vê a hora de me torturar com suas compras.

-Bem... – ela sorriu para mim. – Você quem se ofereceu para ir primeiro... O que eu podia fazer?

Meneei a cabeça e a encarei com um ar risonho. Apesar de tudo, senti que aquele seria um dia perfeito... Não nego que eu estivesse completamente certo.

Àquela altura, a sala comunal já estava relativamente vazia, a não ser pela presença de poucos primeiranistas e segundanistas, que conversavam animadamente, creio eu, não dando muito importância ao fato de eu e Lily termos saído de braços dados da torre de Grifinória.

Caminhamos juntos em profundo silêncio. Creio que não havia muito o que falar. Pelo menos, não quando dizia respeito à minha parte, afinal, eu ainda assimilava o que estava acontecendo. _Eu estava saindo com a Lily._ Não que fosse um _encontro _– como há anos, eu gostaria que fosse – mas, ainda assim... Vamos _a sós..._ mesmo sendo como amigos... mas, ainda assim _a sós._ Eu podia aparentar estar calmo por fora mas, por dentro, eu tremia de nervosismo... temendo que fizesse besteira... temendo que desse tudo errado... temendo que, talvez, eu a perdesse para sempre. Eu sei que era exagero da minha parte, mas... e se eu fizesse algo que chegasse a fazer com que ela me odiasse pelo resto dos meus dias? Eu não ia agüentar voltar à estaca "zero absoluto" com a Lily novamente...

Mordi o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo e voltei-me lentamente para fita-la. Lily percebeu que era observada e me encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Algum problema, Tiago?

-Hum... Talvez você não queira pegar as carruagens. – eu dei de ombros. – Pelo horário que estamos saindo... creio que você quer sigilo quanto a isso, não é Lily?

Ela me encarou com os olhos estreitados e deu de ombros. Odeio quando ela deixa minhas indagações no ar. Afinal, nunca sei o que se passa na cabeça dessa ruiva. Acho que jamais saberei...

-O que você pretende sugerir a mim, Tiago? – ela indagou calmamente.

-Bem... – cocei a cabeça meio constrangido. – É que... eu conheço algumas passagens que dão para o povoado e...

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu bem que desconfiava. O que mais vocês escondem? Só falta me dizer que vocês têm uma planta de Hogwarts...

Sorri, em parte, constrangido. Lily me encarou, incrédula.

-Vocês não têm, tem?

Alarguei o sorriso no que ela suspirou derrotada.

-Animagia... Licantropia... Mapas... – ela disse num fio de voz. – Passagens secretas... O que mais vocês escondem?

Bom, já entreguei praticamente todos os segredos, não é mesmo? Por que não mais alguns?

-Hum... Uma sala que se transforma em tudo o que queiramos que ela se transforme, uma capa de invisibilidade e uma inimizade que data de anos com os centauros por causa de um comentário indiscreto do Sirius.

Lily me encarou com um ar desconfiado.

-Comentário indiscreto?

Eu fique surpreso por ela não ter se surpreendido com a sala precisa ou uma capa de invisibilidade, mas...

-Ele chamou um deles de cavalinho...

Lílian prendeu o riso.

-Esse Sirius... Bom, depois de descobrir um certo _cervo. _– ela olhou significativamente para mim, no que eu senti meu rosto esquentar. – Eu não me surpreendo com mais nada. – ela suspirou. – Mas, e então, você conhece passagens, é isso? Se eu não me engano, há uma que dá para a Casa dos Gritos... é essa?

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Existem outras. A que eu mais gosto de utilizar é a da Bruxa de um Olho Só. Apesar de que, a do espelho não é assim tão descartável. – ela é mais curta também... completei em pensamento. Mas, a possibilidade de estar num canto escuro com a Lily por um período mais longo me chamava...

_Lílian – Realmente, você não presta, Tiago..._

_( risos )_

Lily exibiu um ar de entendimento.

-Ah, por isso que eu os via constantemente perto dessa estátua... – ela sorriu. – Interessante isso.

-E, então, topa?

A ruiva retribuiu a minha indagação com um sorriso. Rapidamente, entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo...

_Sirius – Vocês se agarraram e viveram felizes para sempre?_

_Lílian – Claro que não, Sirius. Não nos agarramos lá. Que pergunta!_

_Sirius – Sei... E por que o Pontas decidiu parar logo aí?_

_Tiago – Se você não percebeu Sirius, você **me** interrompeu..._

_Sirius – Ah... foi?_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Mas, como essa parte não teve nada demais, eu cedo meu lugar gentilmente para o Remo._

_Remo – Certo._

Não vou me reter aqui ao trajeto que fizemos com as carruagens. Afinal, não houve nada de muito interessante a não ser o fato de eu simplesmente ter me esquecido de como era falar e, muito menos, como era sentir as mãos completamente secas. Meu coração, a qualquer ponto, poderia saltar pela boca e sair por aí saltitando alegremente.

Então...

Àquela altura, já estávamos caminhando calmamente pelo povoado. Eu sentia o vento frio cortar levemente a minha face, acentuando um pouco o meu corpo extremamente quente de constrangimento e anunciando que aquele Natal seria de muita neve. Mordi o lábio inferior e funguei levemente. O que eu poderia fazer para quebrar o silêncio que sempre costuma se instalar entre nós quando estamos à sós?

-Você não é de falar muito, não é, Remo? - eu ouvi Ana indagar do meu lado.

Não que eu seja daqueles garotos que tem alguma espécie de bloqueio físico-mental e que tenha medo de conviver em sociedade, preferindo então, viver trancafiado em um quarto escuro, cheirando a mofo e poeira pelo resto dos meus dias...Mas que, por uma ironia do destino, teve que sair da "toca" e conviver com seus iguais. O problema é que eu tenho uma espécie de bloqueio físico-mental quando diz respeito a _ela._

E minha mente não colabora nem um pouco comigo, pois a mesma acha que, tirando o cheiro de mofo e poeira, até que um quarto escuro seria um bom lugar para mim... com ela em minha companhia, é claro.

_Sirius - Eu não ouvi isso... Remo Lupin soltando suas garras?_

_Remo - Cala essa boca, Sirius..._

_Lílian - Tadinho do Rê, ele ficou todo vermelho..._

_( risos )_

Mas... deixando de lado os meus distúrbios mentais que tendem a perversão... Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que conversar com ela. Temia falar sobre o que eu mais conheço - no caso, livros - e ela achar um assunto meio maçante para um encontro... O fato é que, pelo que eu conheço da Ana, ela não se sentiria incomodada com isso... Ou se sentiria?

Então, eu entro na opção dois: a conversa silenciosa. Mas... como se começa a beijar uma garota num encontro mesmo?

-Eu não sou muito acostumado a ter encontros, sabe... – eu disse num murmúrio rouco.

-Ah... Eu percebi. – disse Ana num doce sorriso. Ela segurou a minha mão de forma carinhosa no que eu, sentindo o sangue subir para o meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio descia calmamente pela minha espinha, esbocei um sorriso nervoso. – Acho que esse é o primeiro passo. – ela completou num sussurro.

-Hum... Bem... para onde você quer ir primeiro? – disse num murmúrio rouco.

-Não sei... – ela comentou, meio constrangida. – Eu nunca fui muito chegada a encontros.

-Hum... É o seu primeiro? – soltei a frase rapidamente, antes que impedisse a mim próprio de indaga-la. Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Mas, devo confessar que eu não sou muito de encontros. Assim como você não é muito de falar, não é mesmo? – ela me encarou com aquelas orbes azuis e penetrantes, que fizeram o meu corpo se arrepiar inteiramente. Esbocei um sorriso sincero e segurei a mão dela com mais firmeza entre meus dedos.

-Eu não estou muito acostumado a ter... – pigarreei envergonhado. – Encontros. Então, eu... eu... – a voz morreu em minha garganta e eu engoli em seco.

Ana deu de ombros e, ainda exibindo aquele doce sorriso que dava aquele ar infantil e maduro àquele rosto alvo que eu tanto amo, recostou sua cabeça em meu peito e suspirou profundamente, ao passo que eu senti uma onda de calor assolar todo o meu corpo, devido a proximidade entre mim e ela.

-Você não sabe como agir, não é? – ela questionou, depois de alguns minutos em que nos limitamos somente a caminhar lado a lado.

Parei quase de modo estático e a fitei, completamente surpreso.

-Hum, bem... não muito. – disse completamente rouco. – Não se ensina em livros como agir nessas ocasiões, não é mesmo?

Ela riu fracamente.

-É o seu primeiro encontro? – ela me perguntou a mesma frase que eu perguntara há pouco a ela.

-Não, mas... – pigarreei alto. – Elas sempre costumavam agir no meu lugar...

-E você prefere que eu haja como elas então?

Silêncio. Eu apenas encarei Ana com um olhar ligeiramente surpreso e prendi a respiração ao sustentar o ar penetrante que provinha daquelas orbes azuladas. Apertei a mão dela com intensidade e mordi o lábio inferior. Ana sorriu, ainda tímida e desviou o olhar do meu.

-Talvez eu queira... – disse num sussurro.

_Tiago – Você nos conta só isso?_

_Remo – E o que você queria, Pontas? Eu ainda achei que contei até demais._

_Tiago – Mas, Remo. Isso não foi nem metade do dia._

_Remo – Você mesmo não disse para seguirmos a ordem cronológica dos fatos?_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Ele é realmente cruel._

_Remo – Você não queria que eu descrevesse cada beijo que eu dei nela, não é mesmo?_

_Tiago – Só por curiosidade... Foram quantos?_

_Remo – ..._

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Mas, você terá que nos contar o que fizeram depois..._

_Remo – ..._

_( risos )_

-E, então, para onde vamos? – eu indaguei calmamente para Lily, no que ela sorriu fracamente, desviando o olhar das casas do povoado. Esbocei um meio sorriso em resposta. A reação dela era como Remo realmente descrevera. De longe, percebia-se que Lily adorava aquele lugar. Coloquei as mãos sobre a cabeça e suspirei. Ela ficava linda daquela maneira. Os olhos extremamente brilhantes, um sorriso sempre no rosto. As bochechas rosadas pelo frio, contrastando com os rubros cabelos que ela possuía.

-Viemos aqui fazer compras, Tiago. – ela me encarou com um olhar penetrante que fez meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. – Para onde você acha que nós vamos?

Dei de ombros e a encarei confusamente.

-Bom... Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Mas duvido que seja Três Vassouras ou Madame... Como é mesmo o nome daquela loja cheia de babadinhos, Lily?

Vi Lily revirar os olhos e prendi o riso.

-Não acredito que você vem aqui há quase quatro anos e não sabe, Tiago. – ela falou num tom indignado.

-Bem, Lily, eu não costumava sair por aí decorando o nome dos lugares em que eu ia... – pigarreei levemente. – com garotas. E, do mesmo modo, eu não me retinha a lugares cheios. Eles nunca me agradaram. – sorri marotamente, no que ela revirou os olhos.

-Realmente, você é um pervertido, Potter. – ela disse entre risos. – Mas, esclarecendo a sua curiosidade, é Madame Puddifoot.

Eu gargalhei gostosamente.

-Eu sei Lily, só estava brincando.

-Você me voltou a atenção para o M. Puddifoot para algum propósito em especial, Tiago?

Curvei meus lábios num breve sorriso e passei a mão pelos cabelos, encarando-a mesmo de soslaio.

-O que você acha, ruivinha?

-Não sei... O que você acha que eu acho? – ela retrucou de volta. Odeio quando ela faz isso.

Eu apenas a encarei com um ar levemente contrariado. Lílian prendeu o riso, colocando as mãos nos lábios.

-Vamos para a Trapobelo.

Suspirei profundamente e, dando de ombros, limitei a atender ao pedido dela. Apressando o passo a fim de alcança-la.

_Sirius – Apesar de ter aceitado o "encontro", Lily ainda custava a deixar que os dois sejam vistos juntos... Orgulhosa você, não Lily?_

_Tiago – Eu que o diga._

A porta da loja se abriu com um leve sino. A loja era um tanto quanto apertada, devido a quantidade exorbitante de roupas que se encontravam espalhadas pelos quatro cantos do recinto. Senti o meu nariz formigar um pouco devido ao cheiro doce que invadiu as minhas narinas. Provavelmente, aquele cheiro era proveniente de algumas das muitas garotas que se encontravam no recinto. Meu nariz nunca tivera um forte para perfumes adocicados demais... Respirei profundamente.

Alguns segundos depois, uma senhora baixa e com um sorriso contagiante se dirigiu até nós. Lily me entreolhou com um leve – talvez até divertido – sorriso e voltou o olhar para a mulher.

-Bom dia queridos, em que posso ajuda-los? – o tom da voz da mulher era tão doce quanto o perfume que entrava pelas minhas narinas. Funguei levemente e cocei o nariz de leve. Espero que eu não passe o resto do dia espirrando...

-Hum, eu gostaria de ver algumas vestes para festas e que não sejam necessariamente a rigor. – Lily disse com um meio sorriso.

A mulher olhou para mim e depois para a Lily com um sorriso meio suspeito. Senti meu rosto corar furiosamente, prevendo a frase que viria a seguir.

-Temos um pacote especial para casais, estariam interessados?

Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar e olhou significativamente para mim. Eu, tão ou mais corado do que ela, retribui o olhar e suspirei.

-Nós não somos um casal. – disse coçando o nariz de leve com os dedos. "Não ainda..." completei em pensamento.

-Ah, não são? – ela indagou, surpresa, mas aquele sorriso que ela insistia em esconder me fez crer de que ela não havia sequer acreditado na frase em que eu acabara de dizer.

-Hum, somos apenas amigos... – Lily completou, ligeiramente rouca.

_Sirius – Aquela velha história dos amigos... É assim que se começa._

_( risos )_

A mulher ainda nos olhou desconfiada, mas nada disse quanto a isso.

-Mas, o senhor não vai querer nada? – ela indagou, olhando significativamente para mim.

-Ah... não, não. Eu só a estou acompanhando mesmo.

O olhar desconfiado da mulher se tornou mais nítido.

-Bom. – ela disse voltando-se para Lily, quanto a mim, me limitei em observar a loja e tentar entender o que as mulheres viam em um bando de roupas para perderem tanto tempo enfurnadas em lugares como aquele. – Tenho alguns modelos aqui que acho que poderá ser de seu interesse. Me acompanhe, por favor.

Ainda estava fitando toda a loja, quando senti alguém me puxar fortemente pelo braço. Voltei o olhar para Lily e sorri fracamente.

-Vamos. – ela murmurou com os olhos estreitados. – O que você tanto olhar, hein?

-Estava vendo se tinha algo do meu interesse, Lily. – disse num meio sorriso.

-Tem uma área só para uniformes de quadribol aqui.

-Tem? – indaguei, surpreso.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Tem, mas depois você olha, sim? Preciso da sua ajuda. – disse ela, continuando a me puxar pelo braço.

-Ajuda? – indaguei, confuso. – Para quê? Posso saber?

-O que os homens fazem numa loja de roupa além de apressar as mulheres, Tiago Potter? – ela disse num revirar de olhos.

-Hum... Comprar roupas? – disse meio receoso. – Isso é óbvio, não?

Lily corou furiosamente.

-Isso também, mas... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu queria a _sua _opinião a respeito das roupas que eu pretendo comprar.

-Mas... Lily... A opinião de uma mulher não poderia ser melhor do que a minha?

-Lisa, eu e Ana nunca entramos em um consenso quando diz respeito a roupas. O que poderia ser um dia proveitoso para compras, acaba sendo completamente estressante. O Gideão... – reprimi uma careta a menção daquele nome. – sempre me acompanhava e, eu devo comentar aqui que ele tinha um bom gosto. – ela me encarou, meio receosa. – Espero que eu não esteja enganada a respeito de você.

-E o que você pensa de mim, Lily? – indaguei num sussurro rouco.

Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas acabou se calando, já que, a mulher que seguíamos parou bruscamente em frente a uma fileira de vestidos de todos os tipos imagináveis e virou-se calmamente para nós.

-Esses são os melhores da loja. Deseja um vestido para uma ocasião em especial?

-Natal, talvez. – ela disse num meio sorriso, desviando o olhar de mim e encarando a mulher. – Mas, é preferível festas em geral.

Inspirei profundamente e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-E então, Lily, você pode responder a minha pergunta? – eu indaguei num murmúrio.

-Você é um tarado pervertido, não é? – ela disse no mesmo tom, no que eu reprimi uma careta. – É bem provável que acabe aprovando algum que lhe agrade. – ela completou, completamente vermelha. – A não se que você tenha o bom senso e saiba que eu não gosto de ser vista como um objeto de exposição. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso que eu não consegui interpretar o que poderia significar. – Mas, de vez em quando, eu posso até pensar em abrir uma exceção a esse fato.

Eu apenas a encarei, confuso.

-Você é mesmo a Lily que eu conheço?

_Sirius – Levando-se em consideração que na noite anterior um objeto voador não-identificado pairava sobre os telhados da torre Grifinória..._

_( risos )_

-O que você acha?

Nota mental. Tentar fazer menos perguntas a Lily, percebi que ela está com uma estranha mania de não responde-las, limitando-se apenas a retruca-las com outras. Suspirei resignadamente.

Lily soltou o meu braço lentamente e se dirigiu aos vários vestidos que ali estavam. Exibindo uma feição entediada, resolvi segui-la e começar a olha-los sem muito interesse. Afinal, não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo...

_Sirius – Lamento por você, Pontas..._

Pelo que me pareceu ser cerca de vinte minutos, desisti de olhar os vestidos quando vi um com uma cor roxo berrante e mangas que me lembravam ligeiramente asas de um morcego. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e me recostei no balcão da loja que, milagrosamente, ficava perto do local dos vestidos que, por sua vez, ficava perto do provador. Agora, era só esperar a boa vontade da ruiva escolher as benditas roupas, para prova-las e enfim, podermos sair desse lugar completamente tediante... Cocei o nariz levemente. Apesar do cheiro doce ter cessado um pouco, ele ainda se encontrava presente em minhas narinas. Eu mereço...

A primeira remessa de roupas da ruiva não teve nada de interessante, para meu intenso desagrado. Em uma das últimas cheguei a comentar que estava ligeiramente bonita nela, mas a ruiva não concordara com minha opinião e, jogando as roupas para mim, pediu para eu entrega-las para a mulher, enquanto ela ia buscar mais. Suspirei profundamente e obedeci. Aquilo seria mais longo do que eu pensava...

Bocejei disfarçadamente quando eu vi a ruiva voltar com mais uma boa quantidade de vestidos, capas e afins para testar no provador. Recostei-me no balcão, apoiando os cotovelos no mesmo. É claro que um dia inteiro de comprar com uma mulher é um tanto quanto insuportável e cansativo. Afinal, como minha mãe sempre disse para mim e para meu pai: " Para vocês, homens, comprar roupa é a coisa mais fácil do mundo... Vocês vão na primeira loja que vêem pela frente, experimentam qualquer coisa e pede várias roupas do mesmo modelo e de cores diferentes e pronto. Então, se você não entende toda a essência da arte de fazer compras, fiquem calados que é o melhor que vocês têm a fazer no momento...". Sim, aquele olhar assassino da minha mãe realmente assustava.

Mas, devo dizer que, dessa sessão tortura, o melhor que você tem a fazer é tirar o máximo de proveitos que você conseguir visualizar nessa história. E, bem, eu tive os meus... Afinal, não é todo o dia que eu tenho Lílian Evans desfilando de livre e espontânea vontade para mim. Eu iria sugerir que ela desfilasse com outras coisas também, mas eu ainda tenho amor a vida.

-E esse? Você gostou?

Fui despertado dos meus devaneios e fitei a ruiva a minha frente de cima a baixo. Bem... eu quase babei. O vestido era preto e realçava bem as curvas que ela possuia. Apesar de ser longo, havia uma fenda que ia até um pouco acima da joelho...e, bem, eu amo as pernas daquela ruiva. Sorri marotamente. E aquele decote estava, no mínimo, considerável...

-E então?

-Hum... - pigarreei levemente, se eu dissesse tudo o que eu estava pensando, certamente ela me mataria e, ao invés de soltar um "Assim você me enfarta de vez..." eu disse um simples e mentiroso. - Não gostei muito...

-Não? - ela indagou, surpresa. - Ótimo, vou ficar com ele.

-Quê? - perguntei no mesmo tom que ela. - Dentre os milhares que você provou...

-Foram só oito.

-Você escolhe o que eu _não _gostei?

Ela sorriu quase que marotamente.

-E eu falei alguma vez que eu iria escolher o que você mais gostou, Tiago Potter?

-Não, mas, quando se pede a opinião de alguém, _normalmente,_ é para isso, não é? – disse exibindo um ar emburrado.

-Hum, até pode ser... – ela disse displicentemente. – Mas... – ela me olhou de forma incisiva. – Senti que você não foi por completo sincero em suas palavras. – ela sorriu meio de lado, apesar de eu perceber que sua face adquirira um leve tom róseo. – Você gostou.

Sorri meio que timidamente e passei a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso.

-Como você soube?

-Eu te conheço mais do que você imagina, Tiago. – ela piscou o olho para mim e, girando os calcanhares, voltou para o provador novamente. Eu sorri bobamente. Aquele dia promete...

_Sirius – Peço humildemente permissão para narrar um fato de que vocês terão grande prazer em ouvir. Afinal, é narrada por mim._

_Tiago – Merlim, até nisso ele tem de ser convencido._

_Sirius – Não sinta ciúmes, caro, Pontas. Eu posso ceder gentilmente breves momentos da minha narrativa para você dizer as suas também. Afinal, ela tem a ver com você._

_Tiago – Se você me contasse que fato é esse, eu bem que agradeceria._

_Sirius – Não se preocupe, não é nada muito comprometedor..._

_( risos )_

Com a ajuda da minha adorável, amável e teimosa ruivinha, que praticamente me empurrou – literalmente falando – para que eu falasse com Remo na sala de monitoria, eu consegui pedir desculpas ao Aluado e voltamos a nos falar.

Isso já datava em uma semana e, agora, eu tinha de conseguir algo quase impossível para mim: voltar a falar com Tiago Potter. Afinal, aquele idiota é teimoso como uma mula quando empaca. E, quando se diz respeito a Tiago Pontas Potter, o trabalho que você tem para pelo menos _tentar _iniciar uma conversa amigável sem que ele saia no meio dela com uma ofensa, ou te ignore, é igual ao que você teria se você tentasse roubar o ovo do ninho de um dragão sem utilizar magia.

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Ah, não exagera._

_Lílian – Sirius tem razão, Tiago. Você é difícil dar o braço a torcer, principalmente quando **acha** que está certo._

_( risos )_

Tiago estava mais uma vez acompanhado de Pedro à mesa no café da manhã. Ultimamente, essa cena era sempre freqüente. Remo e eu nos sentávamos com as garotas e Pedro ficava com Tiago para não deixa-lo sozinho.

Suspirando profundamente, me dirigi até onde ele estava, mas, antes mesmo que eu chegasse, ele pegou algumas torradas e ajeitou a mochila nas costas, sem ao menos ter falado nada. Eu apenas fitei Tiago se afastar de mim rapidamente, como se eu estivesse com uma doença contagiosa, e fui me sentar emburrado ao lado de Lílian, diante de mais uma tentativa frustrada para falar com aquele idiota.

Remo suspirou profundamente e tomou um pouco de suco. Eles eram amigos perfeitamente compreensíveis, pois não disseram nada, apenas lançaram um olhar para mim e continuaram a comer em silêncio.

Eu olhei para Lílian e sorri quando a idéia passou pela minha cabeça. Claro! No caso de Tiago Potter teimoso só há uma alternativa: recorra a Lílian Evans. Bem, mas como fazer isso se a ruiva odeia meu amigo com todas as forças do universo? E realmente, conviver com dois monitores é um saco.

_Remo – Assim você nos ofende..._

_Sirius – Eu não digo que SEJA RUIM, eu digo que seja ruim..._

_Lílian – Sirius eu não entendo essa sua língua... eu sei que o Tiago entende isso já que vocês tem um tipo de ligação devido a grande imbecilidade presente em ambos..._

_Tiago – E ela ainda me ama..._

_Sirius – Bem, o caso é o seguinte... quando estou com o Pontas, eu fujo mais fácil dos deveres... mas quando você e o Remo estão juntos, eu passo mais tempo na biblioteca do que jamais havia sonhado passar..._

_Remo – Ah, a gente fazia isso de propósito..._

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Traidores... Conspirando contra o indefeso e sensível cachorrinho... queriam me matar de tédio, isso sim!_

_Remo – Ah, era divertido ver sua cara de tédio..._

_Lílian – Com certeza..._

_Tiago – E ainda dizem que eles são santinhos..._

-Eu simplesmente já estou cansado de tentar falar com o cabeça-dura do Tiago e ele fugir de mim como um vampiro que foge da luz. – eu comecei de modo sutil, mas olhava significativamente para Lílian.

Remo franziu o cenho no primeiro momento, mas com um sorriso de entendimento nos lábios, ele também encarou Lílian firmemente.

A ruiva engasgou com o suco ao perceber que era o centro da nossa atenção e olhou de mim para Remo e de Remo para mim novamente, para logo depois depositar o copo em cima da mesa.

-Hey, o que é que vocês estão olhando? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo desconfiado. Pronto, ela tocou o ponto que eu queria.

-Você podia me dar essa força, não Lily? – eu disse num tom doce, exibindo um sorriso amável no rosto.

-Eu... quê? – ela indagou, incrédula.

-Você podia falar com o Pontas, não?

-EU? – ela gritou, atraindo boa parte das atenções para nós. – Falar com o _Potter? _Pirou foi, Sirius? Me tire desse meio!

-Lílian, por Merlim, eu já tentei de todas as formas possíveis mais aquele idiota não quer nem olhar para a minha cara! Está na hora de tomarmos uma atitude desesperada!

-Que você peça desculpas no meio do salão principal, que interrompa a aula para isso, que prenda numa sala com você até que ele ouça tudo o que você tem para falar, ameace esgana-lo se ele o ignorar... até diga que se mata se ele não te perdoar! – ela falou relativamente vermelha. – Mas não... _não _me peça para interceder por você. Não quando tem Potter no meio.

-Mas, Lily... – eu insisti.

-Sirius está certo, Lily...

-Certo ou errado, Remo. – Lílian o interrompeu entre dentes. – Eu não vou falar com o Potter! – ela disse, ficando mais vermelha ainda.

_Tiago – É, ela ainda fala que o teimoso sou eu..._

_( risos )_

-Faça isso pela nossa nem tão longa amizade assim, ruivinha... – disse fazendo minha famosa cara de cachorro molhado carente de afeto abandonado no meio de um temporal e que está prestes a se jogar de um viaduto. – Você faz? Diz que sim!

Bem, essa cara convenceria até mesmo a Mcgonagall, mas eu me esqueci de que eu estou lidando com Lílian Evans e ela não se deixa convencer assim tão fácil... principalmente por mim.

-Menos, Sirius, pelo Amor de Merlim! – ela falou aborrecida, revirando os olhos denotando estar impaciente. – Eu não vou falar com o Potter! Está decidido.

-Lily... Você podia convencer o Pontas a conversar com o Sirius. – disse Remo seriamente. – Você sabe que sim.

A ruiva soltou um longo suspiro.

-Vocês não vão desistir dessa idéia insana, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou num tom entediado.

Eu e Remo sorrimos marotamente um para o outro.

-O que você acha? – indagamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu não devia ter juntado vocês dois. – ela disse afundando um pouco o corpo e comendo um pedaço da torrada num gesto emburrado.

-Ah, Lily, agora não é hora para arrependimentos. Você topa falar com o Tiago ou não?

-Merlim, o que eu fiz para merecer isso... – a ruiva falou num tom desesperado.

-Ah, Lily, faça isso por mim, vai? – disse enlaçando-a pela cintura, no que Remo meneou a cabeça e a ruiva mordeu a torrada irritadamente em resposta.

-Não.

_Tiago – Por um momento eu achei que ela tinha concordado..._

_Sirius – A Lílian é osso duro de roer._

_Tiago – Espero que você jamais tenha provado desse osso, Almofadinhas..._

_( risos )_

-Por que não? – ela me olhou um ar ameaçador. – Será que você não percebe que _só você é capaz de convencer Tiago Potter? _– o olhar ameaçador se tornou mais penetrante.

-Você não espera que eu saia com o Potter em troca dele dar a chance de você falar com ele, não é mesmo?

-Bom... – eu sorri marotamente. – Se você quiser fazer esse _sacrifício _por mim... – me senti ligeiramente menor diante do olhar _mais _penetrante _ainda _da ruiva. – Calma, Lílian, eu só estava brincando...

-Espero. – ela suspirou irritadamente. – Sirius Black, entenda de uma vez por todas... Conhecendo o Potter como eu conheço, eu tenho plena certeza de que ele vai utilizar isso só para falar com você... e você sabe muito bem que não vai adiantar de nada, já que eu _jamais _e sequer penso na possibilidade de sair com ele, _principalmente_ se for por alguma espécie de chantagem.

_Tiago – Agora tenho plena certeza que ela me conhecia menos do que eu achava que ela me conhecia..._

_Lílian – Pense bem... para quem me fazia chantagem quando se tratava do Snape, fazer chantagem quando se tratava do Sirius não deveria ser sacrifício algum, não é mesmo?_

_Remo – Realmente, Pontas, a Lílian tem toda razão._

-Mas não custa tentar, não é mesmo? – insisti exibindo uma feição suplicante. – Pense bem, Lily. Você terá a _honra _de reunir os marotos novamente.

Bom, aquela afirmação não teve o êxito que eu esperava. Afinal, esqueci do detalhe de que Lílian Evans é diferente de todas as garotas que eu conheço... Ah, Belatriz e Narcisa também se enquadram nessa categoria, mas estão muito abaixo dessa ruivinha.

_Tiago – A Bellinha está um pouco mais acima do que a Cizinha, só por causa do primeiro beijo..._

_Sirius – Cala essa boca, Pontas!_

_( risos )_

-Sirius. Reunir os marotos para mim será tudo, menos honra. – ela prendeu o riso. Merlim, esqueci de como a ruiva sabe ser sincera quando quer. Remo meneou a cabeça num gesto calmo e me encarou firmemente, como quem dizia que eu havia feito besteira. – Eu estou extremamente feliz por ter de escrever o nome do Potter e o seu nome menos vezes. Além de me poupar tempo marcando detenções.

-Ótimo. – falei num tom meio indignado. – Você fala de detenções. Mas os marotos não se resumem somente a isso. Antes de tudo, somo amigos...

-Tá, eu sei... – Lílian suspirou em resposta. – Mas, Sirius, entenda... isso não vai dar certo.

-Por que não? – eu insisti novamente. O único modo de vencer a Lily era pelo cansaço.

-Eu e o Potter jamais conseguiremos ter uma conversa civilizada e muito menos entrarmos em um consenso...

-Lily, _você _sabe. – disse Remo, a interrompendo. – O Sirius já tentou de diversas maneiras _tentar_ falar com o Tiago e não obteve sucesso em nenhuma delas. É algo praticamente impossível Lílian.

-Então, o que levam você a crer que o Potter vai me ouvir? – ela indagou curiosa.

-Quantas vezes ele já não parou de azarar o Snape só porque _você_ pediu? – eu indaguei.

-Mas isso não significa que _eu _deva conseguir convence-lo a falar com você.

-É mesmo...? – eu sorri marotamente em resposta.

_Lílian – Minha vez, sim?_

Quando dei por mim, estava me dirigindo à poltrona em que Tiago estava sentado displicentemente, folheando um livro sem dar muita importância a ele. Àquela hora a sala comunal já se encontrava praticamente vazia. Respirei profundamente e, ajeitando a capa pigarreei, para me fazer presente. Isso não vai dar certo.

-Se for para me avisar de alguma detenção ou me dar uma por estar descansando os pés em outra poltrona, pode falar... – ele disse num tom levemente irritando, passando uma página do livro e suspirou profundamente. – Agora, se o Remo ou o Black te pediram para vir falar comigo a respeito de uma certa briga, você perdeu seu tempo, Evans.

-Uma boa dose de educação seria bom para você, Potter. – falei revirando os olhos. Realmente, era praticamente impossível ter uma conversa civilizada com aquela criatura. – Você pode, ao menos, ouvir o que eu tenho para falar?

-Seu namoradinho deve estar esperando você para dar alguns amassos em algum corredor escuro, Evans. Não o decepcione. – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Usa essa sua _linda boquinha _para coisas melhores.

Eu bufei de raiva e cruzei os braços irritada.

-Mas eu ainda quero falar com você, Potter. Será que, você pode ter um pingo de boa vontade e largar esse maldito livro?

Com um suspiro irritado, Tiago fechou o livro com violência e tirou os pés de cima da poltrona, me encarando firmemente.

-Ah, e o Sirius não é meu namorado. – completei, me sentando na poltrona em que os pés dele estavam "sentados".

-Veio me falar somente isso? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e tornou a abrir o livro. – Pronto, já disse. Agora, você quer me fazer o favor de me deixar em paz?

-Oh, Potter, por que você tem de ser tão arrogante?

-Acho que você não entendeu o significado da palavra _sozinho_, Evans. – ele tornou a me encarar, estreitando os olhos. – Se o Black queria tanto falar comigo, ele que viesse pessoalmente.

-Devo lembrar, Potter, que o Sirius vem tentando fazer isso há uma semana. Mas, você, como o idiota que é, vive fugindo dele. – eu ri fracamente. – Até parece que está com medo do Sirius.

_Tiago – A Lily sabe ser cruel quando quer..._

_( risos )_

-Eu não estou com medo dele, Evans. – ele respondeu num resmungo. – Apenas acho que ele não deve ser digno de confiança. Ele entregou o segredo do Aluado para o Snape!

-Potter... – eu suspirei profundamente. – O Sirius não fez _absolutamente nada _para você! Qual é, Potter! O Remo que foi o mais atingido dessa história toda, já perdoou o Remo, por que você ainda insiste em continuar com essa birra? Você está me saindo um garoto muito mimado, Potter

-Olha aqui, Evans. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é de sua conta, ok? E você não tem o direito de me julgar dessa maneira. Eu já estou cansado de você sempre viver implicando comigo. Será que você pode me deixar em paz?

-Não. – falei firme.

-Olha, Evans. Eu não estou com cabeças para brigas hoje, ok?

-Eu não vim aqui para brigar, Potter. Eu só estou discutindo porque você começou com essa história toda.

-Se você tivesse ido embora quando eu pedi para que você fosse, me pouparia aborrecimentos agora.

Respirei profundamente a fim de conter a raiva que fervilhava dentro de mim.

-Olha, Potter. O Sirius agiu sem pensar naquele dia. E, do mesmo modo, ele certamente deve ter chegado a conclusão de que, por medo, o Snape deixaria o Remo em paz. Ele não queria fazer mal algum ao Lupin. E eu não acho que você deva julgar o Sirius, sendo que você mesmo não julga os seus próprios atos. Você não pode falar dos outros. Não quando cometeu e comete erros piores do que o dele.

Tiago não disse nada, apenas se limitou a suspirar em resposta.

-E eu acho que você não deve jogar fora uma amizade de anos por causa de uma bobagem como essa. Afinal, até o próprio Remo perdoou o que ele fez, Potter! Pelo amor de Merlin, não se encontra por aí amigos como Sirius. Você vai perder uma amizade por causa disso? Francamente, Potter! – foi a minha vez de suspirar. – Mas, como você mesmo disse, eu não tenho direito de julgar os seus atos. E, tenho plena certeza que a decisão final é somente sua. – me levantei rapidamente a fim de não prolongar aquela _agradável _conversa, quando já estava no primeiro degrau da escada, olhei para trás e vi que ele voltara o olhar para o livro, contudo, não o fitava atentamente. Era como se Tiago estivesse absorvendo tudo o que eu tinha dito e agora estava a refletir sobre os fatos. Bem, eu fiz a minha parte...

_Tiago – Quando ela quer deixar alguém com a consciência pesada ela deixa de verdade... _

_Sirius – É por essas e outras que eu adoro essa garota..._

_Lílian – Ah, obrigada, eu sei que eu sou demais..._

_Remo – Tiago, será que você passou um pouco do seu ego por osmose para a Lily quando estavam dormindo?_

_( risos )_

_Tiago – Ah, nós nos parecemos mais do que você imagina Remo..._

_( risos )_

Pensei em tudo que a Lily me disse e cheguei a conclusão que, de certa forma, ela estava certa. Se o Remo, que foi o maior atingido dessa história, já perdoou o Sirius, por que eu não posso perdoar também?

Certo, eu bem sei que a causa principal de não estar falando com o Sirius, é puro orgulho... e raiva. Orgulho, porque eu sei que disse coisas que certamente o feriu – e para mim é difícil pedir desculpas para alguém – e raiva... bem, ele se tornou amigo da garota com quem eu quero sair e...

Certo, Tiago Potter. Você _não está _com _ciúmes, _ok? Você só está... profundamente abalado por Sirius ter conseguido em menos de uma semana o que você deseja há anos? Não que o Sirius há tenha beijado... Longe de mim pensar assim... Ai dele se chegou a fazer isso. Mas, ele conseguiu _pelo menos _ser amigo dela. Seria um grande avanço para mim, não é mesmo?

_Sirius – E ele ainda diz que nunca escreveu ou sentiu vontade de escrever um diário..._

_Tiago – São meus pensamentos, seu idiota. Posso continuar?_

O fato é que, esses argumentos não convencem nem a mim mesmo, como então, eu vou convencer aquele traste? Não quero que ele pense o que eu acho que eu estou pensando mais não quero pensar... Que eu estou _começando _a amar Lílian Evans.

_Sirius – Começando? Sei..._

Com um longo suspiro, ergui o meu corpo da poltrona e me dirigi ao meu dormitório com passos extremamente lentos. Abri a porta lentamente e encontrei Remo acordado, lendo um livro – para _variar _um pouco... Olhei ao redor e encontrei o cortinado de Sirius já fechado, enquanto os roncos de Rabicho ecoavam pelo quarto e, consequentemente, em meus ouvidos.

-Ainda acordado, Aluado? – murmurei baixinho.

Remo ergueu o olhar do livro e, com um meio sorriso, o fechou lentamente.

-Estou meio sem sono... – ele suspirou. – Vejo que o mesmo ocorreu com você, não é mesmo?

Meneei a cabeça e dei de ombros.

-Estava só pensando um pouco... – falei num tom sério. – A Lua Cheia está perto, não é?

-Hum... Está. – ele disse, empalidecendo involuntariamente.

-Hum... – cocei a cabeça nervosamente. – Você sabe se o Black já dormiu?

Os olhos de Remo se estreitaram de modo desconfiado, mas logo depois sua feição tornou a ficar serena.

-O _Almofadinhas? _– percebi que ele frisou bem essa palavra. – Provavelmente sim... – ele sorriu docemente. – Era urgente? – completou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não. – falei de imediato. – Não era nada... Só queria saber... – falei enquanto me trocava. – Só não queria ter que discutir mais uma vez com aquele idiota. – completei, me enfiando de qualquer maneira debaixo das cobertas.

-Ainda com essa história, Tiago? – Aluado indagou num tom meio nervosa. – Pelo amor de Merlim, vocês são amigos. Por que não resolver isso logo de uma vez? Para melhor ou para pior? – ele completou num modo sério.

-Me deixa, Remo, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.

-Oh, sei _muito bem _que você sabe, Pontas... – ele disse num tom que me lembrou muito uma ironia.

_Remo – E foi._

_( risos )_

-Boa noite, Aluado. – falei num tom meio emburrado. Dando a conversa por encerrada. Já bastava minha briga com o Sirius, brigar com mais um dos marotos era demais para mim.

-Boa noite, Pontas. – ele respondeu calmamente, voltando a abrir o livro e lê-lo, franzindo o cenho levemente, demonstrando todo o seu ar emburrado quanto àquele fato.

Pela manhã, eu fui o último a acordar.

Quando eu escorreguei para fora da cama, ainda meio sonolento, percebi que Remo e Sirius trocaram um olhar significativo e voltaram a fazer – ou começar a fazer – o que eles estavam fazendo antes do meu despertar. Pedro lançava olhares nervosos para mim, como se a qualquer momento eu fosse explodir, no que eu revirei os olhos em resposta e bocejei entediado.

-Algum problema, Rabicho? – murmurei, ao perceber que o olhar dele ainda recaía sobre mim.

-Nada, Pontas. – ele pigarreou.

-Não se olha uma pessoa por nada.

Rabicho pareceu desconcertado.

-Ele só que saber quando você vai resolver falar com o Sirius de uma vez, Pontas. – Remo soltou seriamente e _abertamente._

Olhei de esguelha para Sirius e percebi que o mesmo havia parado com a calça no meio das pernas e me fitava significativamente.

-Isso só diz respeito a mim, Remo. – disse num resmungo, ainda olhando para Sirius que, percebendo que eu o observava, se limitou a continuar a vestir a calça, me mirando de forma irritada. – Isso se eu um dia chegar a falar com ele.

Sirius apenas revirou os olhos e bufou de raiva, puxando a camisa de cima da cama e colocando-a de qualquer maneira.

-Faça como quiser, Potter. – ele disse friamente, pegando a gravata e a capa de cima da cama e segurando-as firmemente, apesar de ainda manter os botões da blusa abertos, mostrando o peitoral _magnífico..._que _ele _diz ter.

_Sirius – Não gostei dessa última frase. Eu TENHO. E... não sabia que você andava reparando no meu peitoral, Pontas... Hum, isso não é boa coisa para a sua reputação, e..._

_Tiago – Você não vai mexer com a minha forma animaga novamente, vai, Sirius?_

_( risos )_

_Sirius – Imagina..._

-Eu não me importo. – Almofadinhas completou, se dirigindo para a porta do dormitório e batendo-a fortemente ao passar.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto meu orgulho urrava satisfeito e meu peito se contraía devido a essa inimizade que eu mesmo estava cativando. Eu desejava sim fazer as pazes com aquele cachorro de uma figa, mas eu não tinha as palavras certas e acabava por dizer o contrário do que eu desejava, por causa desse maldito orgulho, que me impedia de admitir o meu próprio erro.

-Então, vai continuar como está? – Remo me perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-E o que você quer que eu faça? – retruquei, exibindo um ar superior.

-Amadureça. – Remo disse num resmungo, enquanto pegava seus livros e tomava o mesmo rumo que Sirius.

Ótimo, como se não bastasse uma amizade abalada, agora tenho duas... Automaticamente olhei para Rabicho.

-Hum... – ele começou meio receoso. – Ele está certo, Pontas.

Ok. Agora deu para ficar todos contra mim. Ótimo. Ótimo. Mas, não pode ficar desse jeito, não é? Simples assim: Tiago Potter, você, definitivamente, tem de colocar um ponto final nessa história... Para melhor ou para pior. Bem, pior do que já está ela não pode ficar, não é mesmo?

_Remo – Como o Tiago sonha..._

_Tiago – É. Foi um ledo engano meu... Eu tinha me esquecido de que estava falando de Sirius Black. Um ser tão ou mais orgulhoso do que eu._

_Lílian – Ele não deixou barato._

_( risos )_

Como andava ocorrendo com freqüência ultimamente, eu me sentei entre Remo e Lílian durante o café da manhã, mas, tal foi a minha surpresa quando percebi que Tiago se sentou ao lado de Remo? Coisa que ele não fazia quando eu me encontrava perto dele.

Reprimi um sorriso e voltei os meus olhos para as minhas torradas, antes de trocar um olhar significativo com a ruiva, que exibiu um ar meio triunfante e piscou o olho para mim. Remo, tentando se manter sério, voltou-se para Tiago e ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Resolveu dar o ar da sua graça, por aqui, Pontas? – Aluado perguntou num tom meio pomposo, Tiago corou um pouco.

-Você não é mais um que se voltou para o lado _dele, _é? Já que você saiu daquela forma do dormitório... Não vou perder a _sua _amizade por causa _dele, _não é?

-Não precisa se referir a mim com esse tom de desdém, Potter. – falei calmamente, voltando o meu olhar para ele.

-Eu não estou desdenhando ninguém, Black. – ele retrucou, me encarando com os olhos estreitados. – E, que eu saiba, a conversa ainda não chegou nessa parte da mesa.

-Mas, se você se referiu a mim, por conseqüência, começo a fazer parte dela.

-Agradeceria se continuasse calado, Black. – ele se levantou calmamente e se aproximou de mim.

-Agradeceria se você não mais existisse, Potter. – eu fiz o mesmo, estreitando os olhos.

-Sirius, Tiago... – Remo nos chamou calmamente. – Eu estou aqui no meio, sabiam?

Lançamos um olhar fuzilante um para o outro e tornamos a nos sentar, voltando o olhar para os nossos pratos.

-E, Pontas, eu não estou tomando partido de ninguém. A inimizade de vocês tão pouco me influencia. – ele suspirou. – Apenas acho que vocês deveriam resolver isso logo de uma vez. – ele olhou significativamente para Tiago. – E não ficarem se tratando como completos desconhecidos. – ele estreitou os olhos para Tiago e depois voltou o olhar para mim. – Nem fingir que não se importam um com o outro.

Percebi que Tiago, assim como eu, abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fomos impedidos pelo sinal, que acabara de bater. Remo levantou-se calmamente do lugar em que estava e respirou profundamente.

-Se não se importam... As aulas já começaram e eu não quero me atrasar.

O meu olhar e o de Tiago se encontraram, no que nós rapidamente tratamos de desviar e seguimos o mesmo caminho que Remo e, apesar de estarmos andando lado a lado, tratamos de agir como se o outro não existisse.

_Lílian – Realmente, dois cabeça-dura juntos não dá em boa coisa. _

As aulas do dia transcorreram sem que eu ou Tiago olhasse um para a cara do outro. É claro que eu não queria ter me metido na conversa dele com Remo, afinal, mesmo sendo aquele poço infindável de orgulho, ele se sentara perto de nós. E... bem, ele estava _tentando _passar por cima do seu orgulho como alguém passa por cima de uma plantinha com um bando de dragões seguido por uma manada de hipogrifos... Era um começo, não? Resmunguei comigo mesmo, demonstrando toda a minha indignação com o fato. Maldito orgulho e maldita falta de jeito com as palavras.

À noite, eu subi logo para o dormitório, não querendo mais olhar para a cara do Tiago. Não iria mais pedir para que ele voltasse a falar comigo, se o idiota não desejava falar comigo. Mas, eu não posso negar que sinto falta das nossas conversas e traquinagens. Afinal, ele é como um verdadeiro irmão para mim. Tanto, que eu até mesmo me esqueço que eu tenho como irmão o Régulo... se é que ele ainda pode ser considerado assim.

_Tiago – Estou emocionado, Sissi. _

_Sirius – Tiago, pára, você está me enforcando. _

_( risos ) _

O caso é que... bem, esquece. O melhor que eu tenho a fazer é dormir.

E eu já estava quase fazendo isso, quando a porta do dormitório rangeu levemente. Olhei para trás, enquanto dobrava a capa ao meio e a pendurava no meu braço. Lancei um olhar estreitado para o garoto de cabelos arrepiados que estava parado à minha frente, para logo depois, virar o rosto e pendurar minha capa na cabeceira da cama, não dando importância ao novo ocupante do dormitório.

Tiago pigarreou, como que para marcar a sua presença no recinto, no que eu tornei a mira-lo, antes de desviar novamente e retirar a minha blusa de modo displicente.

Troquei de roupa calmamente, sem que Tiago tenha sequer saído do lugar ou dito nada. Mas, quando eu me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, ele tornou a pigarrear de modo significativo.

-Algum problema, Potter? – eu o encarei meio de esguelha. – Está com dor na garganta?

-Ah... – ele aparentou desconcerto. – Não, nenhum problema, Black. E eu não estou com dor na garganta... – ele me encarou exibindo uma feição meio endurecida. – E o que te faz pensar que eu lhe devo explicações?

-Desde quando você começou a pigarrear numa tentativa implícita de chamar a minha humilde atenção para o ser que se acha o mais perfeito desse planeta. – disse num tom carregado de sarcasmo.

-E o que te faz pensar que eu me acho perfeito, Black? – ele indagou meio rouco e eu percebi que a insegurança e o receio pairavam no ar.

-Se você não sabe, eu não tenho a obrigação de te dizer, não é mesmo?

-Eu não me acho perfeito, Black. Você é quem sempre se achou perfeito. – ele retrucou, com a voz meio trêmula.

-Ah, não? – exibi um ar meio desconfiado. – E o que você diz de... – eu suspirei irritadamente. Era isso que ele queria, que eu iniciasse o assunto, que eu fingisse que me importava com o fato de estarmos brigados... para ele me jogar na cara depois que eu praticamente me humilhava na frente dele para que voltássemos a ser amigos... Mas, não. Se ele pensa que eu vou fazer isso, ele está muito enganado. – Como você disse, Potter, eu não lhe devo explicações.

O rosto de Tiago adquiriu um leve tom rubro, enquanto ele exibia um ar irritado. Eu bem sabia que ele odiava que usasse uma frase, que ele usara há pouco, contra ele mesmo.

-Acho que... – ele suspirou. – Precisamos conversar.

Encarei-o extremamente surpreso. Ele estava tentando propor um fim a essa desavença extremamente infantil. Minha mente dizia para aceitar essa futura conversa, mas meu orgulho falou mais alto.

-Agora você diz isso? – retruquei sarcástico. – Não acho que a essa altura adiante muita coisa. – disse fechando o cortinado com violência e deitando-me bruscamente na cama.

Tiago bufou de raiva e eu exibi um sorriso triunfante. Agora ele está sabendo o que foi, para mim, tentar falar com ele e só obter negativas como respostas...

_Remo – Ele se esqueceu de que estava falando de Tiago Potter... _

Não me recordo do que ocorrera a seguir. Acho que, de cansaço, adormeci por breves minutos até me ver pendurado de cabeça para baixo e a feição irritada de Tiago, ainda a segurar meu cortinado e com a varinha em punho.

-O que foi agora? Pirou, Potter? – disse irritado.

-Você também quer fazer isso, Sirius Black. E, se você se recusou a me ouvir, não tive outra alternativa a não ser tomar medidas drásticas. Se você usasse sua cabeça uma vez na vida... – ele sorriu marotamente. – A situação poderia estar inversa.

-Eu vou ouvir, mas isso não significa que eu deva me dar ao trabalho de responder.

-Sirius, pelo amor de Merlim, deixa de ser orgulhoso, pelo menos por hoje, ok?

-Ah, como se você também não fosse. – disse num grunhido. – Quer fazer o favor de me pôr no chão.

-Você vai me ouvir? – a voz dele soou ansiosa.

-Eu tenho outra escolha? – disse, derrotado.

Tiago fez um aceno de leve com a varinha e eu me vi sendo jogado de volta a minha adorada cama. Num gesto irritado, sentei lentamente nela e encarei Tiago com os olhos estreitados.

-Comece logo de uma vez que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – disse cruzando os braços calmamente. – E, se for mais um dos seus sermões, ou sessão "Sirius-Black-Traidor", esqueça. Não perca seu tempo, e assim não perco o meu. Ok?

Tiago apenas suspirou em resposta e não disse mais nada.

-Não vai falar nada?

O moreno tornou a suspirar e abaixou o olhar levemente.

-Lílian Evans.

Franzi o cenho, extremamente confuso.

-O que é que a Lily tem a ver?

-Lílian Evans. – ele repetiu num murmúrio. – A razão de toda a minha raiva foi a Lily.

-Quê? – eu ri fracamente. – Não me faça rir, Potter. Você está brigado comigo, por causa... – o entendimento se fez presente, no que eu só fiz a única coisa que, naquele momento, era possível para mim: gargalhei gostosamente.

_Tiago – Belo amigo ele, não? _

Tiago não conseguiu esconder o seu ar de desagrado ao ouvir os meus risos, mas se limitou a me encarar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Você... você está com _ciúmes!_ – falei entre risos. – _Ciúmes! _De mim e da Lily? Achou que eu estava trocando a sua amizade pela dela, Pontas? – completei, após a crise de risos. – Ou... – sorri marotamente. – a ruivinha finalmente te conquistou?

-CLARO QUE NÃO! – ele exclamou _muito _vermelho. – Eu só... Eu só... – ele bufou de raiva. – Ah, droga, eu nem mesmo sei.

-Ah, o Pontinhas está apaixonado! – disse num ar debochado. – O orgulho do papai!

-Sirius! – ele me repreendeu, no que eu ri descontroladamente. – Hey, não estávamos brigados?

-Estávamos? – indaguei, surpreso. – Você não propôs uma conversa?

Ele sorriu marotamente.

-Você não me pediu desculpas ainda... – ele disse de modo displicente.

-E o que te faz crer que eu vou me dar ao trabalho de fazer isso? – disse, rindo, jogando um travesseiro no rosto dele. – Mas, não corte o assunto. Você não está com ciúmes da Lily, está?

-Não é bem ciúmes... – Tiago apoiou o meu travesseiro nas pernas e descansou os cotovelos no mesmo, colocando a mão no queixo. – Não é ciúmes. Pense bem, Sirius. A Evans é a garota que eu quero sair desde...

-Sempre?

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Ah, cala essa boca. Desde quando eu a chamo para sair, eu venho recebido negações atrás de negações.

-Ou seja, belos foras...

-Quer parar de humilhar? – ele disse num resmungo, jogando o travesseiro de volta para mim.

-Certo, eu me calo. – suspirei resignado. – Mas, Pontas, entenda o meu lado... Há muito tempo que eu não te pirraço... – juntei as mãos e pisquei os olhos exageradamente e repetidas vezes. – Estava com saudades de te chamar de veado e afins...

Tiago fez uma careta com a boca.

-É _cervo._ – ele bufou de raiva. – Então, o caso foi esse. Eu há anos tento sair com a Evans. Já você... na primeira oportunidade conseguiu ser amigo dela! Isso é quase frustrante, sabia?

-Eu digo que isso é paixão.

-Não é paixão, muito menos amor. É apenas uma simples atração física, nada demais. Além de ser uma questão de...

-Honra, eu bem sei disso. Você fala isso sempre. – disse num revirar de olhos.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, no que eu resolvi colocar o travesseiro de volta na cama e suspirar.

-Já vai dormir? – Tiago indagou, um tanto quanto curioso.

-Hum, só vou me deitar. Por quê?

-Não vamos comemorar? – Tiago exibiu um sorriso maroto.

-Ah, claro. – sorri da mesma maneira. – E o que faremos?

Tiago gargalhou gostosamente.

-O Ranhoso vai amar a volta da "dupla dinâmica". – ele disse entre risos.

Passamos boa parte da noite bolando teorias malucas sobre o que poderíamos aprontar com o Ranhoso – que variava entre transforma-lo num morcego...

_Tiago – Não que isso fosse fazer alguma diferença, afinal, ele já é praticamente um. _

_Lílian – TIAGO POTTER! _

_Tiago – Por que você sempre tem que defende-lo, Lily? _

_Sirius – Vocês dois não vão começar com essa história novamente, vão? Será que eu posso terminar de narrar? _

...ou num flamingo, deixa-lo pendurado no lustre ou de cuecas no meio da abertura dos jogos de quadribol... –, e quando Remo e Pedro entraram no quarto, encontrou nós dois rindo de se acabar por imaginar Snape se declarando para a Mcgonnagal. Remo apenas revirou os olhos e murmurou um nítido "Mal eles fazem as pazes e já bolam novos planos", e Pedro nos encheu de perguntas sobre o que faríamos dessa vez.

-Eu não estou desdenhando ninguém, Black. – ele retrucou, me encarando com os olhos estreitados. – E, que eu saiba, a conversa ainda não chegou nessa parte da mesa.

-Mas, se você se referiu a mim, por conseqüência, começo a fazer parte dela.

-Agradeceria se continuasse calado, Black. – ele se levantou calmamente e se aproximou de mim.

-Agradeceria se você não mais existisse, Potter. – eu fiz o mesmo, estreitando os olhos.

-Sirius, Tiago... – Remo nos chamou calmamente. – Eu estou aqui no meio, sabiam?

Lançamos um olhar fuzilante um para o outro e tornamos a nos sentar, voltando o olhar para os nossos pratos.

-E, Pontas, eu não estou tomando partido de ninguém. A inimizade de vocês tão pouco me influencia. – ele suspirou. – Apenas acho que vocês deveriam resolver isso logo de uma vez. – ele olhou significativamente para Tiago. – E não ficarem se tratando como completos desconhecidos. – ele estreitou os olhos para Tiago e depois voltou o olhar para mim. – Nem fingir que não se importam um com o outro.

Percebi que Tiago, assim como eu, abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fomos impedidos pelo sinal, que acabara de bater. Remo levantou-se calmamente do lugar em que estava e respirou profundamente.

-Se não se importam... As aulas já começaram e eu não quero me atrasar.

O meu olhar e o de Tiago se encontraram, no que nós rapidamente tratamos de desviar e seguimos o mesmo caminho que Remo e, apesar de estarmos andando lado a lado, tratamos de agir como se o outro não existisse.

_Lílian – Realmente, dois cabeça-dura juntos não dá em boa coisa. _

As aulas do dia transcorreram sem que eu ou Tiago olhasse um para a cara do outro. É claro que eu não queria ter me metido na conversa dele com Remo, afinal, mesmo sendo aquele poço infindável de orgulho, ele se sentara perto de nós. E... bem, ele estava _tentando _passar por cima do seu orgulho como alguém passa por cima de uma plantinha com um bando de dragões seguido por uma manada de hipogrifos... Era um começo, não? Resmunguei comigo mesmo, demonstrando toda a minha indignação com o fato. Maldito orgulho e maldita falta de jeito com as palavras.

À noite, eu subi logo para o dormitório, não querendo mais olhar para a cara do Tiago. Não iria mais pedir para que ele voltasse a falar comigo, se o idiota não desejava falar comigo. Mas, eu não posso negar que sinto falta das nossas conversas e traquinagens. Afinal, ele é como um verdadeiro irmão para mim. Tanto, que eu até mesmo me esqueço que eu tenho como irmão o Régulo... se é que ele ainda pode ser considerado assim.

_Tiago – Estou emocionado, Sissi. _

_Sirius – Tiago, pára, você está me enforcando. _

_( risos ) _

O caso é que... bem, esquece. O melhor que eu tenho a fazer é dormir.

E eu já estava quase fazendo isso, quando a porta do dormitório rangeu levemente. Olhei para trás, enquanto dobrava a capa ao meio e a pendurava no meu braço. Lancei um olhar estreitado para o garoto de cabelos arrepiados que estava parado à minha frente, para logo depois, virar o rosto e pendurar minha capa na cabeceira da cama, não dando importância ao novo ocupante do dormitório.

Tiago pigarreou, como que para marcar a sua presença no recinto, no que eu tornei a mira-lo, antes de desviar novamente e retirar a minha blusa de modo displicente.

Troquei de roupa calmamente, sem que Tiago tenha sequer saído do lugar ou dito nada. Mas, quando eu me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, ele tornou a pigarrear de modo significativo.

-Algum problema, Potter? – eu o encarei meio de esguelha. – Está com dor na garganta?

-Ah... – ele aparentou desconcerto. – Não, nenhum problema, Black. E eu não estou com dor na garganta... – ele me encarou exibindo uma feição meio endurecida. – E o que te faz pensar que eu lhe devo explicações?

-Desde quando você começou a pigarrear numa tentativa implícita de chamar a minha humilde atenção para o ser que se acha o mais perfeito desse planeta. – disse num tom carregado de sarcasmo.

-E o que te faz pensar que eu me acho perfeito, Black? – ele indagou meio rouco e eu percebi que a insegurança e o receio pairavam no ar.

-Se você não sabe, eu não tenho a obrigação de te dizer, não é mesmo?

-Eu não me acho perfeito, Black. Você é quem sempre se achou perfeito. – ele retrucou, com a voz meio trêmula.

-Ah, não? – exibi um ar meio desconfiado. – E o que você diz de... – eu suspirei irritadamente. Era isso que ele queria, que eu iniciasse o assunto, que eu fingisse que me importava com o fato de estarmos brigados... para ele me jogar na cara depois que eu praticamente me humilhava na frente dele para que voltássemos a ser amigos... Mas, não. Se ele pensa que eu vou fazer isso, ele está muito enganado. – Como você disse, Potter, eu não lhe devo explicações.

O rosto de Tiago adquiriu um leve tom rubro, enquanto ele exibia um ar irritado. Eu bem sabia que ele odiava que usasse uma frase, que ele usara há pouco, contra ele mesmo.

-Acho que... – ele suspirou. – Precisamos conversar.

Encarei-o extremamente surpreso. Ele estava tentando propor um fim a essa desavença extremamente infantil. Minha mente dizia para aceitar essa futura conversa, mas meu orgulho falou mais alto.

-Agora você diz isso? – retruquei sarcástico. – Não acho que a essa altura adiante muita coisa. – disse fechando o cortinado com violência e deitando-me bruscamente na cama.

Tiago bufou de raiva e eu exibi um sorriso triunfante. Agora ele está sabendo o que foi, para mim, tentar falar com ele e só obter negativas como respostas...

_Remo – Ele se esqueceu de que estava falando de Tiago Potter... _

Não me recordo do que ocorrera a seguir. Acho que, de cansaço, adormeci por breves minutos até me ver pendurado de cabeça para baixo e a feição irritada de Tiago, ainda a segurar meu cortinado e com a varinha em punho.

-O que foi agora? Pirou, Potter? – disse irritado.

-Você também quer fazer isso, Sirius Black. E, se você se recusou a me ouvir, não tive outra alternativa a não ser tomar medidas drásticas. Se você usasse sua cabeça uma vez na vida... – ele sorriu marotamente. – A situação poderia estar inversa.

-Eu vou ouvir, mas isso não significa que eu deva me dar ao trabalho de responder.

-Sirius, pelo amor de Merlim, deixa de ser orgulhoso, pelo menos por hoje, ok?

-Ah, como se você também não fosse. – disse num grunhido. – Quer fazer o favor de me pôr no chão.

-Você vai me ouvir? – a voz dele soou ansiosa.

-Eu tenho outra escolha? – disse, derrotado.

Tiago fez um aceno de leve com a varinha e eu me vi sendo jogado de volta a minha adorada cama. Num gesto irritado, sentei lentamente nela e encarei Tiago com os olhos estreitados.

-Comece logo de uma vez que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – disse cruzando os braços calmamente. – E, se for mais um dos seus sermões, ou sessão "Sirius-Black-Traidor", esqueça. Não perca seu tempo, e assim não perco o meu. Ok?

Tiago apenas suspirou em resposta e não disse mais nada.

-Não vai falar nada?

O moreno tornou a suspirar e abaixou o olhar levemente.

-Lílian Evans.

Franzi o cenho, extremamente confuso.

-O que é que a Lily tem a ver?

-Lílian Evans. – ele repetiu num murmúrio. – A razão de toda a minha raiva foi a Lily.

-Quê? – eu ri fracamente. – Não me faça rir, Potter. Você está brigado comigo, por causa... – o entendimento se fez presente, no que eu só fiz a única coisa que, naquele momento, era possível para mim: gargalhei gostosamente.

_Tiago – Belo amigo ele, não? _

Tiago não conseguiu esconder o seu ar de desagrado ao ouvir os meus risos, mas se limitou a me encarar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Você... você está com _ciúmes!_ – falei entre risos. – _Ciúmes! _De mim e da Lily? Achou que eu estava trocando a sua amizade pela dela, Pontas? – completei, após a crise de risos. – Ou... – sorri marotamente. – a ruivinha finalmente te conquistou?

-CLARO QUE NÃO! – ele exclamou _muito _vermelho. – Eu só... Eu só... – ele bufou de raiva. – Ah, droga, eu nem mesmo sei.

-Ah, o Pontinhas está apaixonado! – disse num ar debochado. – O orgulho do papai!

-Sirius! – ele me repreendeu, no que eu ri descontroladamente. – Hey, não estávamos brigados?

-Estávamos? – indaguei, surpreso. – Você não propôs uma conversa?

Ele sorriu marotamente.

-Você não me pediu desculpas ainda... – ele disse de modo displicente.

-E o que te faz crer que eu vou me dar ao trabalho de fazer isso? – disse, rindo, jogando um travesseiro no rosto dele. – Mas, não corte o assunto. Você não está com ciúmes da Lily, está?

-Não é bem ciúmes... – Tiago apoiou o meu travesseiro nas pernas e descansou os cotovelos no mesmo, colocando a mão no queixo. – Não é ciúmes. Pense bem, Sirius. A Evans é a garota que eu quero sair desde...

-Sempre?

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Ah, cala essa boca. Desde quando eu a chamo para sair, eu venho recebido negações atrás de negações.

-Ou seja, belos foras...

-Quer parar de humilhar? – ele disse num resmungo, jogando o travesseiro de volta para mim.

-Certo, eu me calo. – suspirei resignado. – Mas, Pontas, entenda o meu lado... Há muito tempo que eu não te pirraço... – juntei as mãos e pisquei os olhos exageradamente e repetidas vezes. – Estava com saudades de te chamar de veado e afins...

Tiago fez uma careta com a boca.

-É _cervo._ – ele bufou de raiva. – Então, o caso foi esse. Eu há anos tento sair com a Evans. Já você... na primeira oportunidade conseguiu ser amigo dela! Isso é quase frustrante, sabia?

-Eu digo que isso é paixão.

-Não é paixão, muito menos amor. É apenas uma simples atração física, nada demais. Além de ser uma questão de...

-Honra, eu bem sei disso. Você fala isso sempre. – disse num revirar de olhos.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, no que eu resolvi colocar o travesseiro de volta na cama e suspirar.

-Já vai dormir? – Tiago indagou, um tanto quanto curioso.

-Hum, só vou me deitar. Por quê?

-Não vamos comemorar? – Tiago exibiu um sorriso maroto.

-Ah, claro. – sorri da mesma maneira. – E o que faremos?

Tiago gargalhou gostosamente.

-O Ranhoso vai amar a volta da "dupla dinâmica". – ele disse entre risos.

Passamos boa parte da noite bolando teorias malucas sobre o que poderíamos aprontar com o Ranhoso – que variava entre transforma-lo num morcego...

_Tiago – Não que isso fosse fazer alguma diferença, afinal, ele já é praticamente um. _

_Lílian – TIAGO POTTER! _

_Tiago – Por que você sempre tem que defende-lo, Lily? _

_Sirius – Vocês dois não vão começar com essa história novamente, vão? Será que eu posso terminar de narrar? _

...ou num flamingo, deixa-lo pendurado no lustre ou de cuecas no meio da abertura dos jogos de quadribol... –, e quando Remo e Pedro entraram no quarto, encontrou nós dois rindo de se acabar por imaginar Snape se declarando para a Mcgonnagal. Remo apenas revirou os olhos e murmurou um nítido "Mal eles fazem as pazes e já bolam novos planos", e Pedro nos encheu de perguntas sobre o que faríamos dessa vez.

_( pausa da gravação )_

N/Sirius - Bem, aqui estou. Reduzido a notas finais... indignado  
N/Harry - Você bem sabe o porquê, não é Sirius?  
N/Autora - O Harry é o único que me entende... suspira  
N/Harry - Mas, o que eu não entendo, é porque estamos escrevendo isso agora se, é bem provável que essas notas sejam mudadas ainda essa semana.  
N/Autora - Você _acha_ que o Sirius iria deixar passar uma chance de aparecer?  
N/Harry - Hum... creio que não.  
N/Sirius - olha feio para Autora e para Harry Eu estava nessa sozinho, primeiramente.  
N/Harry - Eu não tenho culpa se você acabou me acordando...  
N/Autora - Eu já estava aqui no pc e NÃO havia te dado permissão de toma-lo das _minhas_ mãos.  
N/Sirius - Er...  
risos  
N/Sirius - Mas, vamos ao que interessa, não?

**Como puderam ver o resultado da votação anterior foi a que nunca saia e finalmente - bota um finalmente bem longo - saiu... O resultado da votação anterior ficou da seguinte maneira: **

1 0pção – As pazes pós-incidente com o Ranhoso Snape. – 17 votos  
2 Opção – Como cada um reagiu ao receber a carta de Hogwarts. – 6 votos  
3 Opção – Como Remo e Pedro se juntaram à dupla dinâmica – 3 votos

N/Sirius - E agora, vamos às novas opções.

N/Harry - **O nascimento da inimizade entre os marotos e o Ranhoso Snape. **  
N/Sirius - **A reação de cada um ao receber a carta de Hogwarts.**  
N/Tiago - **Um dia da minha amada ruivinha antes dela descobrir-se bruxa. Ou seja, o dia-a-dia na casa dos Evans. **

N/Sirius - De onde ele saiu?  
N/Harry - Da cama?  
N/Sirius - Mas, para quê ele saiu?  
N/Tiago - Você _acha_ que eu perderia essa chance?  
N/Sirius - Essa frase me é ligeiramente familiar...  
risos  
N/Autora - suspira Por falar em cama... a minha está me chamando... Vou me entregar aos braços de Morpheus.  
N/Sirius - Por que não Sirius Black?  
N/Autora - ...  
N/Harry - Er, vocês já sabem do resto, não?


End file.
